


Sur le Toit

by Dimitrova



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Français | French, Gap Filler, Lemon, Love, Love/Hate, Motherhood, Redemption, Romance, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 152,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimitrova/pseuds/Dimitrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de l'ambitieuse fiction espagnole En el Techo par Dramaaa, une vision réaliste de l'histoire d'amour entre Végéta et Bulma. Commence au retour de Namek et se poursuivra jusqu'à Boo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avant-propos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [En el Techo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10955) by Dramaaa. 
  * A translation of [En el Techo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13192) by Dramaaa. 



**Pour les lecteurs pressés de lire l'histoire, merci de cliquer sur le chapitre suivant.**

 

** AVANT-PROPOS **

 

_Ceci est une modeste traduction de la très belle et longue fiction espagnole "En el Techo" de Dramaaa. J'espère vous faire partager le plaisir que j'ai à suivre cette histoire. Laissons plutôt l'auteur s'exprimer. (Traduction ci-dessous par mes soins)_

 

_La traductrice, Dimitrova_

 

o-o-o-o

Bonjour !

 

Sur Fanfiction, on me connait sous le nom de Dramaaa mais mon vrai nom est Eva. J'aimerais vous présenter ma fiction "En el Techo", qui a reçu un très bon accueil auprès des lecteurs hispanophones, ce dont je suis la première surprise.

 

Vous le verrez, cette histoire, traduite par Dimitrova, n'est pas une fiction comme les autres.

Enfin si, c'est encore un récit sur la liaison entre Bulma et Végéta mais qui échappe aux clichés habituels qui se retrouvent dans la plupart des fics sur ce couple, du moins dans la communauté de langue espagnole.

 

Sans rentrer dans les détails, je précise que **cette histoire n'est pas adaptée aux enfants**. Attention, comprenez-moi bien, ce n'est pas seulement à cause du " _Lemon_ " -qui y figurera- mais surtout parce que je pars du principe que les personnages n'ont pas 15 ans. Par conséquent, leurs raisonnements ne seront peut-être pas faciles à suivre pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous. A cela s'ajoute que leurs personnalités sont déjà bien compliquées en elles-mêmes : un extraterrestre obsédé par le rêve de devenir le guerrier le plus fort et une scientifique riche et gâtée. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai failli y laisser le peu de raison que je possède !

 

 ** Quels ingrédients allez-vous y trouver ? **

De la passion, du sexe, des règlements de compte, de la haine, de la rancœur, des regards furtifs, des rires, des esquives, des plaisanteries, des rencontres banales et pas si banales, des batailles physiques et morales, des claquements de porte, des surprises, de la souffrance, des chutes, de la confusion, de l'amour, du pardon, des reproches, des caresses, de longs voyages, d'autres plus courts, de l'intimité, de la complicité, de la proximité, de la distance...

 

Un vrai cocktail de folie qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

 

Si vous vous interrogez sur la longueur de cette fiction, elle est toujours en cours d'écriture, -j'en suis au chapitre 21- et je crois que j'irai jusqu'à la fin en survolant une grande partie de DBGT par goût personnel. Même si ce passage de l'animé sera traité très rapidement, il est de toute façon déjà esquissé dans DBZ.

 

Je voudrais répondre à toutes les questions que nous nous posons après avoir lu le manga ou vu les épisodes à la télévision comme par exemple :

\- Pourquoi Végéta est-il resté à Capsule Corporation ?

\- Où en étaient Bulma et Yamcha après treize ans de relation ?

\- Que s'est-il passé chez notre héroïne avant que son petit ami soit ressuscité ?

\- Pourquoi Végéta a-t-il la phobie des vers ?

\- Que se passe-t-il entre le Prince et son fils du futur dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps ?

\- Comment Végéta prend-il le fait que son fils soit le meilleur ami du fils de son pire ennemi ?

\- Pour quelle raison les familles Brief et Son sont-elles aussi distantes dans les derniers chapitres de Dragon Ball ? (etc...)

 

Pour finir, cette fiction a été -et est toujours- un projet ambitieux mais je préfère vous prévenir : **elle est réaliste**. Non ! Pas de guimauve ni de Végéta attaché à Bulma avant Cell ni aucune bêtises de ce genre. Ici, les personnalités des personnages seront respectées au maximum.

 

Voilà, ce sera tout. J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire. J'en profite pour remercier Dimitrova pour sa traduction qui ne sera pas facile car l'espagnol et les tournures de phrase que j'utilise sont complexes. Elle me tiendra informée de l'accueil que vous lui ferez. Merci beaucoup de lire mon œuvre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 

Un petit bonjour du sud de l'Espagne !

 

Eva (alias Dramaaa sur Fanfiction.net)

**Facebook : dramafanfiction**


	2. Arrivée à Capsule Corporation

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

  
  


_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

 

** Chapitre 1 - Arrivée à Capsule Corporation **   


  
  


_«_ Ne vous en faites pas, ma maison est immense et vous y serez à l'abri des regards indiscrets, idéal, non ? Je suis millionnaire et célèbre alors je sais comment organiser tout ça ! », s'exclama Bulma pendant que les Nameks, silencieux et immobiles, l'écoutaient des sièges de la navette qui les emmenaient à Capsule Corporation.

 _«_ J'ai bien réfléchi : pas de système de sécurité extérieur, mieux vaut fonctionner en interne avec un système de sécurité en vase clos : vous serez logés sur les terrains autour de la résidence. J'ai déjà donné des ordres pour que tout soit préparé pour notre arrivée. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai passé sur votre planète mais vous avez tous été tellement gentils avec nous, sans parler que nous étions au beau milieu d'une bataille, alors c'est bien la moindre des choses que de vous offrir l'hospitalité. Je n'ai pas grand mérite à le faire, je suis tellement riche. Vous ignorez ce qu'est l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage ! Vous ne connaîtrez jamais l'euphorie qu'on ressent à faire les boutiques... » 

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

 _ « _ __ Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ma mère est enthousiasmée par votre arrivée ! Elle imagine déjà toutes les activités qu'elle pourrait vous faire découvrir. Mais bien sûr, nous ferons en sorte de ne pas bouleverser vos habitudes, dans la mesure du possible. Évidemment. » 

Elle leur sourit.

« Vous n'aurez personne d'autre à connaître que ma mère, ce sera plus simple. Je suis persuadée que nous réussirons à tous bien nous entendre... J'ai bien dit TOUS ! », cria-t-elle après une pause pour capter l'attention du fond de la navette, cherchant une certaine chevelure en flamme, mais l'individu à qui elle appartenait n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux ni levé le visage du sol de tout le trajet.

Elle soupira et repris la parole.

« Enfin, nous avons beau être une famille mondialement connue, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de visiteurs... Je ne vois pas pourquoi. », dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. « Peut-être parce que nous leur faisons peur... enfin je ne vois pas en quoi... »

Les Nameks continuaient à l'écouter sans comprendre un traître mot à ce qu'elle disait.

« Le plus important, c'est que vous n'hésitiez pas à nous demander tout ce que vous voulez. Entendu ? », dit-elle reprenant le fil de son monologue.

« N'hésitez pas à nous en informer, mon père ou moi. Mon père est extrêmement généreux et c'est quelque chose qu'il m'a transmis, c'est grâce à lui que je suis un génie, et c'est ma mère m'a appris l'hospitalité... Ne vous laissez pas intimider par elle, hein ? Même si vous la trouvez insupportable avec sa façon de parler sans vous laisser en placer une... » Un éclat de rire étouffé se fit entendre du fond. Les Nameks jugèrent plus prudent de l'ignorer.

Elle devina parfaitement qui avait ri mais elle préféra continuer sa conversation avec ses nouveaux hôtes. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit comme une prof de collège face à sa classe. 

« Bon, eh bien, n'ayez pas peur de ma mère. Elle est la franchise même. Les gens la trouvent un peu bizarre, et c'est vrai, même moi je le pense parfois parce qu'elle ne se rend pas compte quand elle en fait trop, je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez... Elle est très jolie, comme moi. »

Rien. Le silence absolu. Ils ne regardaient plus le paysage par les hublots, ils l'observaient les yeux écarquillés teintés d'un peu d'effroi.

« Tous les trois, nous essayerons de rendre votre séjour sur Terre le plus tranquille possible, alors faites-nous part de tout ce dont vous avez besoin, vous dérange ou vous étonne. » Elle balaya à nouveau les extraterrestres du regard.

« Aimez-vous les animaux ? », demanda-t-elle sans même attendre de réponse. « Nous possédons des centaines d'animaux à la maison. Le préféré de mon père est un chat du nom de Tama. Il est toujours agrippé à son épaule, un vrai pot de colle. Êtes-vous allergiques aux animaux ? Non, je ne pense pas... De toute façon, j'ai prévu de tous vous faire passer à tous un examen médical... à tous sans exception ! », cria-t-elle de nouveau en direction du fond.

« J'espère quand même que vous n'êtes pas allergiques car il existe plusieurs espèces différentes de félins chez moi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont inoffensifs. Nous les gardons surtout pour effrayer les curieux, ils vous seront donc très utiles. Certains sont très grands mais je vous avouerai que ce sont les moins dangereux car leurs mouvements sont plus lents que les animaux de petites tailles. La majorité sont herbivores alors n'ayez crainte, ils ne vous mangeront pas... » 

Dendé ouvrit grand la bouche en réalisant que s'il fallait sortir de la navette en courant, il serait le premier à tomber à cause de ses petites jambes. 

« Il y a une partie de la maison qui leur est réservée mais ils n'arrêtent pas de se prélasser dans le jardin... Ah ! Et nous avons aussi une piscine ! A votre apparence, je devine que vous savez nager, non ? » Ça non, ils ne comprirent pas.

« Ça ne fait rien... l'important c'est que vous vous sentiez bien chez nous. J'y ai toujours vécu, vous savez ? Pour moi aussi ce sera une aventure car je n'ai jamais eu autant de gens chez moi, à part les animaux évidemment... Si, parfois les garçons de la bande sont venus squatter, vous les connaissez, ceux qui ont lutté sur Namek. Même si quelques-uns d'entre eux manquent à l'appel, comme mon petit ami... », à ce moment-là, elle s'attrista au souvenir de Yamcha. « Ça a été une bataille terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup de nos amis sont morts... »

Elle marqua une pause le temps de se ressaisir avant de poursuivre. « Mais tout retournera à la normale grâce aux boules de cristal ! », dit-elle pour se redonner du courage. « Oui, dans quelques mois, les boules de cristal feront tout redevenir comme avant. Je retrouverai Yamcha et vous, vous aurez une planète toute neuve rien que pour vous, pas si mal, non ? A nouveau, elle se retourna pour balayer les Nameks du regard.

« Savez-vous comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, Goku et moi ? », et elle continua à parler sans interruption jusqu'à ce que la navette se posa enfin sur une étendue plate de Capsule Corp.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Voilà... Nous sommes arrivés à la maison ! », s'exclama Bulma débordante de joie en foulant à nouveau l'herbe de son jardin. Elle examina attentivement sa propriété quelques secondes puis se retourna vite pour observer toute cette foule de Nameks qui descendaient de la navette l'air ébahi, marchant comme des automates, balançant leur corps à chaque pas. Elle était satisfaite, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu découragée par l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait avec tous ces extraterrestres chez elle.

Sa mère sortit toute émue de la maison, faisant à tous de loin de grands signes des mains. Elle se dirigeait vers Bulma mais changea brusquement de cap dès qu'elle aperçut Végéta qui descendait de la navette. Elle s'agrippa à lui exactement comme Bulma l'avait craint. Pendant une seconde, elle voulut courir vers eux pour éloigner sa mère de tout danger. Mais elle se détendit et sourit en remarquant l'expression terrifiée avec laquelle l'arrogant prince regardait son exubérante mère.

Végéta oublia l'excentrique blonde en découvrant plus loin un vaisseau de forme circulaire de petite taille, situé assez près des bâtiments principaux de la corporation. La scientifique le perdit de vue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de gravité et montait la rampe. Elle avait décidé de garder le Saïyen à l’œil mais il ne pourrait pas causer de problème là-dedans. Avec un peu de chance, il s'emparerait du vaisseau pour partir loin de la Terre.

« Allons, messieurs, n'ayez pas peur. Il y a de la place pour tous. Allez, suivez-moi. », ordonna Bulma, souriante, tout en pénétrant dans le bâtiment. Remarquant qu'ils ne suivaient pas, elle se fâcha :

« Suivez-moi, j'ai dit ! », leur cria-t-elle abandonnant son masque de politesse. Elle était écœurée par autant de passivité.

« Suivez-la, s'il vous plaît. », leur suggéra Piccolo, en les voyant déconcertés et presque apeurés par les cris de la terrienne . Il se tenait un peu à l'écart mais il était là.

« Ah, te voilà. Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? », lui demanda-t-elle, en colère. Il lui aurait été d'un grand secours pendant le voyage jusqu'à la maison. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait beaucoup de conversation mais au moins, avec lui à bord, les Nameks ne l'auraient pas regardée comme une demeurée. Habituellement, son côté solitaire ne la dérangeait pas mais pour une fois, il lui aurait été plus utile à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur à tournicoter autour de la navette comme elle l'avait vu le faire à travers la vitre.

Piccolo ignora la question et lui glissa simplement : « Bulma, ce sont des êtres presque divins, ils n'ont pas l'habitude qu'on leur crie dessus. »

La scientifique aux cheveux bleus soupira. Il avait suffit qu'elle pose le pied chez elle pour commencer à réaliser sa fatigue. Elle avait besoin de son lit, de manger et d'un bon bain, mais avant, elle devait rester polie avec ses invités, des êtres puissants de surcroît. Sans planète et incapables de faire la conversation mais très puissants malgré tout.

« Je suis désolée, Piccolo », dit Bulma en se massant le front, « je crois que la fatigue du voyage à Namek commence à se faire sentir. »

« Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour mes semblables. » Et réellement il fallait que cela soit vrai pour qu'il puisse le dire, pensa la scientifique, parce qu'elle avait beau mal le connaître, elle savait qu'il n'était pas très aimable.

« Maintenant, nous allons entrer et leur montrer où ils vont résider les prochains mois. », ajouta sèchemen t l'ami de Goku. Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation mais Bulma n'allait pas chipoter.

Après quelques hésitations, les Nameks lui obéirent. Ils s'émerveillèrent devant les dimensions de la maison. Les murs étaient bleu clair et devant eux se trouvait un grand escalier. La décoration était sobre et la lumière semblait régner dans ces lieux.

« Là-haut se trouvent les chambres de la famille ainsi que d'autres pour les invités mais vous êtes si nombreux que mon père et moi avons décidé de réserver pour votre séjour une coupole entière, comme je vous l'ai dit dans la navette. »

« Oh, par le Tout Puissant ! », s'exclama Dendé. « Sur Terre, vous vivez mieux que nous même au ciel... »

Le doyen toussa, gêné par ce commentaire. De honte, Dendé baissa les yeux.

« Bien sûr que nous avons la belle vie ! », appuya Bulma avec fierté. « Mais je dois préciser encore une fois que ma famille bénéficie d'une situation privilégiée sur Terre et que c'est pour cela que ma maison est si grande. »

 _"Quelle prétentieuse"_ , pensa Piccolo en croisant les bras.

La jeune femme poursuivit : « Sur votre droite, la cuisine. C'est ici que nous préparons les repas et mangeons. »

« Mais nous, nous ne mangeons pas. », dit une voix parmi la foule.

Ce commentaire surprit tellement Bulma qu'elle se retourna vers eux : « Comment ça vous ne mangez pas ? Et de quoi vivez-vous ? D'air ? »

« D'eau. », affirma Piccolo.

« Ah bon... » La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en resta sans voix. « D'eau ? Oui, ça me revient, quelqu'un m'avait déjà parlé de ça sur Namek. C'était bien toi, Dendé ? »

« Oui. », répondit une petite voix timide dans la foule.

« Je vois... » Bulma contemplait le plafond, l'air pensive. « Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes verts comme des grenouilles ? » Au regard d'incompréhension qu'ils lui lancèrent tous, comme si elle avait été un monstre à mille têtes, elle réalisa que la cohabitation n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Bulma, il vaudrait mieux que tu leur dises où se trouve leur logement. », l'interrompit Piccolo prenant encore une fois la parole pour les Nameks.

« Oui, entendu. », répondit finalement la scientifique n'attendant pas vraiment de répons _e. "Par le Tout Puissant, que je suis fatiguée...",_ pensa-t-elle. « Suivez-moi, nous retournons au jardin. C'est par là que se trouvent vos chambres. »

Et ils la suivirent. Ils longèrent un océan de fleurs et de plantes qui enchantait autant la vue que l'odorat. Au même moment, apparurent des animaux de toutes les espèces, couleurs et tailles. Des dragons et des dinosaures cohabitaient dans ce gigantesque espace avec des félins en train de batifoler, des poissons bondissaient de lacs à l'aspect naturel, des chevaux courraient en liberté et même dans les arbres on pouvait apercevoir des singes suspendus aux branches. Les Nameks regardèrent au dessus d'eux et virent des oiseaux multicolores les survoler. Pendant tout le trajet, ils ne cessèrent d'échanger entre eux des regards et des sourires complices. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la Terre était une planète fantastique et ils s'estimaient chanceux d'avoir rencontré cette fille aux cheveux aussi bleus que l'océan de ce monde, aussi bizarre qu'elle puisse paraître. Ils arrivèrent devant l'un des bâtiments arrondis qui se dressaient dans cet immense jardin. Il était énorme, avec de petites fenêtres carrées qui faisaient saillie sur la façade et une porte métallique également arrondie. Bulma se tourna face à eux et leur dit :

« Voilà votre maison pour les prochains mois. Les robots ménagers et d'autres androïdes de notre entreprise ont préparé ce bâtiment pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. » Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle ouvrit la porte, les invitant à entrer. Les Nameks entrèrent avec un calme qui donna à Bulma une furieuse envie de botter leurs verts postérieurs pour les faire se dépêcher un peu. Malgré tout, ils étaient curieux de voir l'intérieur et, une fois tous entrés, leurs exclamations d'admiration firent sourire d'orgueil la scientifique. 

C'était aussi une demeure lumineuse, ce qui les étonna étant donné la taille des fenêtres, mais il y en avait beaucoup jusqu'au plafond, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il y paraissait du dehors, donnant presque l'impression que la pièce scintillait. Des rangées de lits s'étageaient les unes au dessus des autres le long des murs en courbe, atteignant presque le sommet de la coupole mais leur positionnement et leur matériau étaient différents de ceux d'un simple dortoir. Même de là où ils se tenaient, on remarquait la qualité de la finition des lits dont on apercevait les bordures en bois. Des canapés et des fauteuils étaient disposés en arc de cercle autour d'une télévision stratégiquement placée au centre. Les Nameks semblaient intrigués par l'objet.

« Comme vous allez passer plusieurs jours et nuits ici et que je ne savais pas comment vous aviez l'habitude de vous distraire, j'ai pensé au passe-temps préféré de beaucoup de terriens. », dit Bulma, souriante, en appuyant sur la télécommande.

Piccolo s'approcha à nouveau d'elle pour lui chuchoter : « Bulma, ces choses ne les intéressent pas, tu n'avais pas besoin de... », mais il fut interrompu par les exclamations de ses congénères qui regardaient avec fascination l'objet duquel sortaient des images et des sons.

« C'est comme une boule de cristal... », dit l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant. Bulma sourit à nouveau, cette fois à l'adresse de Piccolo, ignorant son conseil.

« Et attendez, il y a plusieurs chaînes ! », ajouta-t-elle en actionnant la télécommande sous leurs yeux subjugués.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Vous utilisez les toilettes, n'est-ce pas ? » Bulma aurait voulu en finir le rapidement possible. Elle se maudit d'être aussi perfectionniste.

« Nous faisons notre toilette, bien sûr. », répondit celui, qui, pour Bulma, paraissait être leur chef.

« Alors vous verrez, derrière cette porte au fond vous trouverez des douches et aussi quelques salles avec baignoires, je crois, ainsi que des WC et des lavabos. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un WC ? », demanda-t-on derrière elle.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous utilisiez les toilettes, pourtant... »

« Pour faire notre toilette, oui, mais nous ignorons ce qu'est un WC. », répondit un petit gros.

Peut-être à cause de la fatigue, la scientifique ne s'en étonna même pas. Elle sut comment sortir de cette embûche :

« Ça, Piccolo va se faire un plaisir de vous l'expliquer, depuis le temps qu'il côtoie des humains. » Son "pseudo-ami" vert était sur le point de changer de couleur. « Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire. » Piccolo reprit contenance et sortit derrière elle, essayant d'éviter le flot de Nameks curieux de voir ce qu'était un WC.

« N'aurais-tu pas mieux fait de t'enfuir d'ici par la voie des airs ? », le taquina Bulma. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il s'était limité à un rôle d'observateur alors qu'il était son seul lien avec ces gens. Il ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche.

« Je resterai auprès de Gohan quelques jours... », répondit Piccolo.

« Ça, ce sera si sa mère veut bien te le permettre. », ajouta la scientifique avec ironie. Elle s'arrêta en remarquant que Piccolo ne la suivait plus. Bulma ne voyait pas comment sa remarque avait pu le vexer. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Piccolo n'était pas très bien vu par Chichi.

« Bulma, tu as été extrêmement généreuse avec eux tous... » La scientifique comprit ce qui se passait : il voulait la remercier encore pour son geste envers ses congénères. C'était à peine croyable le mal qu'il avait à s'exprimer...

« Oh, ce n'est rien, Piccolo », s'empressa-t-elle de dire. « C'est presque nous qui avons poussé ce monstre à se rendre sur Namek alors je ressens quasiment une obligation à les héberger le temps que nous puissions réunir à nouveau les boules de cristal. »

« C'est pour cela que tu les aides tous ? », lui demanda, intrigué, le Namek

« Oui, bien sûr. », répondit-elle. « Je ne peux pas laisser ces gens sans toit alors qu'ils attendent de faire renaître leur planète et encore moins après leur aide contre Freezer. »

« C'est pour ça que tu les accueilles, _tous_ ? insista lourdement Piccolo. Mais comme Bulma ne comprenait toujours pas, il précisa sa pensée du regard. L'être vert fixa ses yeux sur le vaisseau, espérant qu'elle saisirait le sous-entendu.

« Oh, d'accord... ! C'est à lui que tu faisais allusion... »

« Oui, Bulma, à Végéta. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu lui proposer de venir ici avec toi. »

« Il nous a aidé, Piccolo... N'oublie pas que nous lui devons une part de notre victoire contre Freezer... », dit Bulma sans quitter des yeux le vaisseau.

« Et toi, n'oublie pas qu'il est un mercenaire et qu'il ne l'a fait que par intérêt personnel, ce n'était ni pour nous, ni pour la Terre, ni pour les Nameks » Il observait lui aussi le vaisseau spatial mais avec méfiance contrairement à la jeune femme.

« Oui, c'est vrai... », admit-elle à contrecœur.

« Bulma, prends garde à toi. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en dissuader. Je sais que tu es une aventurière et que tu as bon cœur, tu l'as prouvé en hébergeant autant de gens, mais... »

Elle lui sourit : « Oui, je ferai attention... » Et elle haussa les épaules avec un geste qui indiquait clairement son impuissance à changer sa façon d'être. « J'irai lui parler. » Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le vaisseau vers lequel elle commença à se diriger.

« Je regrette ce qui est arrivé à Yamcha, il s'est battu avec courage. Il reviendra vite... », dit finalement Piccolo avant de s'élever dans les airs.

« J'en suis sûre. Merci. » Et elle lui adressa un grand sourire jusqu'à ce que sa cape blanche se fonde dans le ciel. Elle se retourna pour chercher le dernier invité dont il fallait s'occuper, le très compliqué Prince des Saïyens.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Mort et ressuscité le même jour. Passé d'ennemi juré à allié. D'étranger à hôte à durée indéterminée.  _"Il n'y avait que moi d'assez folle pour l'inviter... "_ , se dit Bulma en traversant le jardin.  _"L'émotion du moment"_ , se justifia-t-elle,  _"je ne vois pas d'autre raison sinon... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire alors ?_ _ Le laisser errer et semer la panique sur la planète  _ _? Pas étonnant qu'il soit un détraqué après la vie qu'il a dû mener ! Comme dirait ma mère :_ ' _ un peu de bonté peut changer le monde...' _ _Mouais..."_

« Et depuis quand j'écoute ma mère, moi ! », s'écria-t-elle troublée en pressant le pas vers la chambre de gravité. Perplexe, elle aperçut en face d'elle la porte fermée.

Aucun bruit ne filtrait de l'intérieur mais la lumière était allumée. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et chercha le bouton d'ouverture de la porte mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait renoncé à en mettre un car elle l'avait trouvé inutile. Elle devrait se résoudre à frapper et attendre que le Saïyen lui ouvre. Elle respira profondément et s'exécuta.

« Végéta ? », appela-t-elle de dehors. Aucune réponse. Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte avec la paume de la main. « Mon Dieu, que je suis fatiguée... ». Elle fixa l'entrée attentivement quelques secondes et retourna sur ses pas pour se diriger vers sa maison.

« Bulma ! », la salua son père en levant les yeux de sa bicyclette. Il était penché sur sa monture, sa caisse à outils d'un côté et Tama sur l'épaule. « Végéta n'ouvre pas ? »

« Non, papa, on dirait qu'il a décidé de partir avec... », répondit sa fille découragée en s'approchant. Elle n'en revenait pas que son père ait justement choisi le moment de l'arrivée de leurs nouveaux hôtes avec tout le chambardement que cela impliquait pour bricoler sa vieille bicyclette.

« Non, je ne crois pas... », répondit son père en retournant à son travail sur la partie centrale de la bicyclette.

« Ah et pourquoi ça ? », demanda Bulma.

« Ça ? C'est ma bicyclette. », lui répondit son père avec patience même si sa fille l'avait sûrement toujours connu juché sur cette monture.

Bulma soupira. « Non, papa, je te demandais pourquoi tu ne ne crois pas que Végéta puisse partir... »

« Ah ! », s'exclama M. Brief, amusé, en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. « Ha ha... Eh bien parce que quand je lui ai dit à l'interphone de venir à la maison car ta maman l'invitait à goûter, il a répondu qu'il restait à s'entraîner dans la chambre de gravité... »

« Mouais... » L'explication ne paraissait pas très convaincante pour Bulma, et elle se prépara à entrer dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine, la plus proche du patio où se trouvait maintenant son père.

« C'est un Saïyen, non ? », demanda le scientifique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? », dit Bulma en faisant volte-face.

« C'est un Saïyen, comme Goku, n'est-ce pas ? » Il changea d'outil et se concentra sur sa bicyclette adoré.

« Oui, apparemment, il est le prince de cette espèce. », répondit sa fille sans savoir très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Alors il ne pensera qu'à une seule chose après l'entraînement. »

Bulma hésita quelques seconde mais subitement un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son père pouvait être très tête-en-l'air mais parfois il la surprenait même elle par la finesse de son esprit. M. Brief poursuivit :

« ...Tant qu'il n'aura pas entassé de la nourriture jusqu'au plafond de la salle de gravité, il ne s'en ira pas. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui. »

« Oui », admit sa fille. « Mais ne me donne pas d'idée ! »

« Allons ma chérie. », reprit le scientifique. « Ne sois pas si dure avec lui ».

Bulma fit une grimace de contrariété. « Que je ne sois pas dure avec lui ? », s'exclama-t-elle indignée. Son père ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il hébergeait un assassin inter-sidéral sous son toit. Par la faute de sa fille et de son impétuosité, certes, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai mercenaire spatial en bonne et due forme.

« Je pense lui fixer un turbopropulseur de chaque côté... »

Cela lui parut tellement bizarre qu'elle en oublia son indignation. 

« A Végéta ? » Comme par magie, l'image ridicule lui vint à l'esprit. Elle l'écarta immédiatement en secouant la tête.

« Au vélo... » Son père avait enfin levé les yeux sur elle et il la regardait comme si elle était la femme la plus extravagante de l'univers. Pendant quelques secondes, il essaya de comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de sa fille mais se déclara vaincu. Il reporta son attention sur son engin de locomotion préféré.

Sa fille se pencha pour l'embrasser et juste avant d'entrer enfin dans la cuisine, elle répondit amusée à son père : « Ça existe déjà, papa, et ça s'appelle un cyclomoteur. »

M. Brief réfléchit quelques instants et regardant Tama qui l'observait immobile sur son épaule, il sourit et lui dit : « Mais c'est vrai... »

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


En entrant dans la cuisine, elle vit la table qui croulait sous des assiettes pleines de nourriture. Et la table n'y suffisait pas, partout s'étalaient des plateaux, des terrines et de bons petits plats. Les robots ménagers glissaient sur leurs roulettes de part et d'autre pour sortir davantage de nourriture du four et du frigo pour les placer dans les quelques espaces encore libres. Sa mère s'était sûrement crû au septième ciel en apprenant qu'elle pourrait nourrir autant de monde. 

_"Elle sera dégoûtée quand elle saura qu'ils ne boivent que de l'eau."_ , pensa Bulma. Elle se fraya un passage entre les robots et appuya sur le bouton de l'ordinateur central pour déprogrammer les assistants. A l'instant même, ils sortirent en patinant, la laissant seule dans la cuisine. Elle put pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Terre s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise qui n'était pas occupée par un plateau. Elle commença à manger à contrecœur en regardant autour d'elle.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


"Contrôleur moteur. Propulseur de déplacement latéral. Mécanisme cinétique pour passer la barrière du son. Indicateurs de vitesse, pression, carburant, latitude, longitude. Les niveleurs sont sur les côtés. Carte stellaire. Étude géodynamique auto-réglable, mmh, et même des radars pour définir la route à suivre. Ça alors ! On dirait que cette femme s'y connaît après tout."

Observation. Quasi admiration. Quasi.

  
  


"J'ai les muscles engourdis. Trop de tension. Je n'ai pas pu dormir de tout le voyage. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas dormi ? Hmmm. Cette femme bizarre a passé tout le trajet à bavasser... Ahh !"

Gêne.

  
  


"C'est ici que Kakarot s'est entraîné. Pas de doute. C'est une des clefs. C'est grâce à l'augmentation de la gravité jusqu'à 100G dans cette petite pièce. Mais ce n'est pas la seule clef. Ces imbéciles ne m'auront pas. J'y arriverai. Je le dépasserai. Je te le prouverai quand tu seras ressuscité."

Fureur. Espérance. Certitude.

  
  


" Ça pourrait même être sur cette maudite planète, qui sait ? Après tout, l'entraînement dans ce vaisseau n'est qu'un seul des secrets de Kakarot. Hmm. Je ne les laisserai pas se moquer de moi. Le Prince des Saïyens. Si c'est seulement une questions d'efforts... Mais ce troisième classe cache sûrement d'autres choses. Ton grand secret se trouve peut-être sur cette ridicule planète d'arriérés... Oui. C'est ici que je trouverai la raison."

Doutes.

  
  


"J'ai mal aux bras. La douleur est interne. Les muscles sont vraiment engourdis. Il me faudra du repos. Hmm. Plus tard. Je me reposerai après. Où vais-je dormir ? Pourvu que cette terrienne bizarre ne s'imagine pas que je vais dormir avec les Nameks !"

Encore des doutes. Dégoût.

  
  


"Peut-être que c'est caché quelque part. Peut-être une force mystérieuse qui émane d'un endroit. Un sorcier lui aurait concocté une potion magique. Bah ! Sornettes ! Il faut que tu te concentres. Concentre-toi !"

Courage. Confiance.

  
  


"Cette femme est là. Elle croit avoir le droit de me déranger parce que cette chose est à elle. A partir de maintenant, ce sera le mien. Je pourrai prendre ce vaisseau et partir dans l'espace. En ce moment, l'univers doit être un vrai chaos. Il n'y a personne pour le dominer. Je serais parfait comme empereur. Mais quand va-t-elle arrêter de frapper à la porte !"

Impatience. Colère.

  
  


"Je dois me concentrer. Respirer profondément. Je ne peux pas retourner dans l'espace maintenant. D'abord, je dois vaincre Kakarot. Sinon, il me retrouvera et m'éliminera pour devenir empereur à ma place. Il me ridiculisera et pire encore, il ne me tuera pas pour que j'assiste à son règne, comme l'avait fait Freezer."

Souvenirs. Répulsion.

  
  


"Elle est partie. Tant mieux ! Je n'ai pas l'esprit à écouter ses bavardages continuels. En une seule phrase, son père a compris que je resterai à m'entraîner ici. Pas besoin de plus. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle invité chez elle ? Hmm. Elle se croit maligne. Elle attendra le moment opportun pour m'empoisonner ou me tuer pendant mon sommeil. Elle ne le fera pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Elle attendra quelques jours. C'est sûr. Elle voudra me mettre en confiance. Quelques abdominaux ne me feraient pas de mal. Ensuite, je devrai la tuer. Oui, je la tuerai, elle et sa famille encore plus bizarre et partirai à la recherche d'un bon endroit pour m'entraîner dans l'espace. Non ! Avant, il faudra qu'elle me dise quel est le secret de Kakarot. Elle le sait. Ils sont amis. Je devrai la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me l'avoue. Non. Ça ne marchera pas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est comme son frère. Elle n'avouera pas. Je devrais... J'ai mal à la tête. Oui, si elle a pu construire quelque chose de semblable, elle est intelligente, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle a dit qu'ils s'étaient connus en cherchant les boules de cristal mais je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait parlé d'un sorcier... Malédiction !"

Méfiance.

  
  


"Mes jambes répondent mieux. C'est curieux. Je reviens de l'enfer, j'ai ressuscité et mon corps semble encore se souvenir de la bataille. Je m'étirerai les jambes en l'air. Quelques mouvements pour simuler un combat. Bien. Tout est en place. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Il faut que je me remémore tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Que je mémorise le combat et que j'analyse quelles ont été mes erreurs. Ahh ! Quel mal de crâne ! J'ai faim... Malédiction ! Concentre-toi ! Tu n'es pas là pour traînasser. L'enfer..."

Fatigue. Terreur.

  
  


"Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je me repose. Il y a eu trop d'évènements. Mon esprit a besoin de repos et même la méditation ne suffit pas. Je vais tout éteindre et sortir. Bien."

Fatigue encore. Nausée.

  
  


"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Allons, allons. Ce n'est rien. Je vais juste m'asseoir ici, près de la porte pour respirer profondément. Je vais dormir par terre. Je ferai attention à ce qu'il ne vienne personne. Au moins, avec la porte ouverte, je pourrai respirer de l'air pur. Respire. Respire profondément. La paroi n'a pas l'air si dure. Respire. Super-Saïyen. C'est mon destin. Mon destin."

Brouillard. Vision trouble.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Depuis la cuisine, Bulma vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes. Deux Nameks qui passaient près de là s'enfuirent dans la direction opposée.  _"Ouah ! Finalement, ils savent courir..."_ , pensa-t-elle en les observant disparaître dans le jardin.

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher du vaisseau. Avant d'en monter la rampe, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Végéta ? »

 


	3. Pas autant que moi

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

  
  


_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrova_

  
  


**CHAPITRE 2**

 

_« Elle est intelligente, mais pas autant que moi._ _»_

_« Il est intelligent, mais pas autant que moi._ _»_

  
  


* * *

  
  


« Végéta... », répéta-t-elle encore une fois en s'aventurant à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Il faisait sombre. Des zébrures de lumière solaire aveuglantes entraient par chacun des hublots de la chambre de gravité mais au lieu d'éclairer l'espace dans sa totalité, elles laissaient le reste dans la pénombre. Bulma chercha à tâtons du côté de la porte où auraient dû se trouver les interrupteurs mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle décida d'avancer et de chercher dans le jeu de clair-obscur qui s'était formé.

 _"Comment a-t-il pu sortir d'ici sans que je le voie ?",_ se demandait-elle.

Un dernier essai : « Végéta ? », et sa voix résonna contre les parois concaves. Elle continua son chemin et heurta un objet métallique au sol.

« Aïe ! », s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. « Saleté ! Mon pied ! », geignit-elle en le saisissant pour essayer de voir la blessure.

Un petit rire sec et étouffé, comme un soupir fatigué, se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Végéta ? », demanda la scientifique qui se retourna en boitant. « Tu es là ? Tu n'aurais pas mis ma chambre de gravité en désordre par hasard ? »

Elle aperçut son corps appuyé contre la paroi près de la porte. La silhouette altière de sa coiffure était reconnaissable entre toutes.

« Je me suis fait mal, tu sais ! Je me suis cognée contre un truc en fer... Je devrais t'en donner un coup sur la tête pour voir si tu trouves ça si drôle ! », s'exclama-t-elle en avançant maladroitement vers lui. A l'instant, elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû plaisanter avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour.

« Essaye seulement et ce sera ton dernier acte. », lui lança-t-il avec un sérieux à faire peur.

Non. C'était clair, il n'avait aucun humour.

 

Avec beaucoup de précaution, Bulma continua son chemin de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à pouvoir mieux le distinguer. Il était assis par terre, le dos contre la paroi métallique, entre l'entrée et le tableau de bord. Une de ses jambes était repliée et l'autre allongée sur le sol. Son bras était appuyé sur son genou fléchi et il appuyait sa tête contre le mur, le menton haut et fier. Son regard, sinistre et méprisant, aurait glacé le sang de quiconque. Mais Bulma n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Tu en fais une tête ! », lui-dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec les autres ? Je dois te montrer où dormir. », lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Végéta ne réagît pas. Il continuait à la fusiller du regard, de son regard noir et vide. Bulma attendait patiemment. Malheureusement, Bulma était loin d'être connue pour sa patience. Elle laissa retomber sa main tendue et préféra la mettre sur sa hanche. Elle se souvint de ce qu'avait insinué son père :

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? Bien, mais il y a une montagne de nourriture qui nous attend en bas, tu ne peux même pas imaginer, parce que tu ne le savais peut-être pas mais les Nameks ne boivent que de l'eau... Ils ne mangent pas ! Alors je me retrouve avec une cuisine pleine de choses appétissantes qu'on va devoir jeter à la poubelle... »

Il restait sans réaction.

« D'accord. Comme tu voudras », dit Bulma reprenant la direction de la sortie. « J'allais te montrer où dormir mais si tu ne veux pas, tu es le mieux placé pour... », mais elle s'arrêta en le voyant la devancer et sortir d'un pas décidé. En la dépassant, il la regarda, inexpressif, sans ralentir. Il sauta de la rampe et continua tout droit vers l'entrée de la maison, frôlant M. Brief et son vélo mais sans même leur jeter un regard. Au moment où il franchit le seuil de la cuisine, sa démarche trahît un léger vacillement. _"Eh bien !",_ pensa Bulma, _"ça ne s'est pas si mal passé finalement."_ Et elle sortit du vaisseau sur les traces du Saïyen, sans déranger son père toujours absorbé par le réglage de son guidon.

  
  


« Tu vois, Tama ? Direct à la cuisine. C'est un Saïyen, c'est comme ça. », l'entendit-elle murmurer quand elle passa à sa hauteur.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


En entrant, elle fut confrontée à une scène un peu étrange : Végéta était en train d'engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, assis sur une des chaises des extrémités et sa mère le regardait, déconcertée, un plateau de gâteaux dans les mains et son sourire caractéristique aux lèvres

« Ma petite chérie », s'exclama Madame Brief, « tu ne m'avais pas dit que parmi nos invités nous aurions aussi un fringant jeune homme... » Pendant une seconde, Végéta s'arrêta de manger pour observer la dame aux cheveux blonds, mais il sembla oublier ce qu'il voulait faire et continua son repas. "Et quel appétit ! », ajouta la mère de Bulma sans cesser de l'observer avec admiration.

« Ça suffit, maman... » Elle était trop fatiguée pour reprocher à sa mère de ne pas être allée à sa rencontre lors de leur arrivée. « Maman, il s'appelle Végéta. » Bulma fit les présentations les bras croisés depuis la porte. « Végéta, je te présente ma mère, Madame Brief. » Mais il resta imperturbable.

« Végéta ! », cria-t-elle pour qu'il réagisse mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut qu'il la regardât, ça oui, mais sans s'arrêter d'avaler.

« Laisse-le, ma fille. », intervint sa mère. « Il vient de faire un long voyage, c'est normal qu'il ne pense qu'à manger... », et elle reprit sa contemplation de son invité. « Peut-être que quelques-uns de ces petits gâteaux te plairaient comme dessert, n'est-ce pas mon mignon ? », lui proposa-t-elle en lui mettant sous les yeux le plateaux qu'elle portait. Végéta s'arrêta de manger et observa les gâteaux.

« Là. » dit-il simplement en désignant d'une patte de poulet l'unique place libre qui restait sur toute la table. Sa main trembla et il la baissa rapidement.

Bulma, qui étudiait la curieuse rencontre, fut choquée de le voir donner, avec un mépris évident, un ordre à sa mère afin qu'elle pose le plateau là où il le désirait et elle explosa :

« Eh, toi ! Ne donne pas d'ordre à ma mère ! Elle est la maîtresse de maison et toi, un invité ! » Elle fit un pas en avant. Végéta la regarda, soutenant son regard pendant qu'il mastiquait. On aurait dit qu'il pensait à la tuer. Madame Brief, toujours la première à apaiser les conflits, s'adressa à sa fille :

« Non, non, ma chérie, ça ne me dérange pas. », intervint-elle en s'approchant d'elle. « Nous allons laisser notre invité manger, allons, viens... » Elle la prit par l'épaule et la conduisit dehors. « Plus tard, nous lui indiquerons où dormir, mais laisse-le manger, Bulma, ne sois pas impolie. »

Bulma maintint son regard désapprobateur sur Végéta jusqu'à leur sortie vers le jardin. Il le soutint tout du long sans ciller.

« C'est un animal, maman, je suis désolée. » dit Bulma quand elles furent dehors.

« Un animal ? Ah oui ? », sa mère arborait toujours ce sourire, naïf. « Oh non, je ne crois pas. C'est juste qu'il est mort de faim... », justifia-t-elle.

« Ça va être compliqué... », poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Non, tu verras que non, mon cœur.. », lui dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. « Ce n'est pas un animal mais un homme. C'est juste que parfois la vie ne nous traite pas tous de la même façon, tu comprends, ma chérie ? »

Sa fille la regarda, sceptique. Sa mère croyait encore que tous les êtres vivants étaient bons et que Végéta ne pouvait être différent.

« Il a une carrure de guerrier. Il l'est n'est-ce pas ? », demanda la maîtresse de maison en essayant de la calmer et tournant sa fille pour qu'elle l'observe par la fenêtre. Il était toujours là, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Il avait l'air fatigué tout en continuant à manger comme si la fin du monde était proche.

« Oui », répondit-elle. « C'est un guerrier de l'espace, de la même espèce que Goku. »

« Oooohhh ! » s'exclama sa mère. « Un guerrier comme Goku ! » Déjà, elle en applaudissait de joie.

« Chut, maman ! » Ne crie pas ! », chuchota Bulma. « Il va t'entendre. »

« Et ça te surprend qu'il mange autant ? », demanda la mère à sa fille qui leva les yeux pour sourire à sa mère.

« Tu as raison. », son sourire s'agrandit. « On dirait que les Saïyens ne pensent qu'à manger. » Et ensuite, elle se décontracta. C'était bien la première fois que sa mère arrivait à la détendre.

« Hum... », reprit sa mère en la regardant. « Dis-moi... », continua-t-elle, « qui sont les Saïyens ? »

« Le peuple de Goku et Végéta, maman. », répondit Bulma sans quitter des yeux son hôte qui semblait indifférent à leurs messes basses.

« Ils sont parents ? », demanda la mère.

« Non », dit-elle catégoriquement. « Enfin, je ne crois pas... Non, ils ne sont pas parents. », confirma-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

« Pourtant ils se ressemblent un peu, tu ne trouves pas ? », s'interrogea la blonde, intriguée. « Ils ont un air de famille. »

« Non, je ne trouve pas... », murmura Bulma sans cesser d'observer Végéta. « C'est parce qu'ils sont du même peuple. »

« Ah... », dit la mère. « Et à quel peuple appartiennent-ils ? »

« Le peuple Saïyen, maman, je viens de te le dire ! » s'exclama Bulma perdant patience.

Mais sa mère n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte : « Ma petite chérie, qui sont les Saïyens ? Ils sont du sud ? Il a la peau mate... »

Bulma soupira : « Ah, maman, laisse tomber. Je vais voir comment vont les Nameks et dire au revoir à quelqu'un qui doit s'en aller une bonne fois pour toute... » Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit volte-face mais non sans avoir d'abord embrassé sa mère qui observait toujours en souriant Végéta mordre à belles dents dans les gâteaux.

A nouveau, elle croisa les bras devant le spectacle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru lors du trajet, les Nameks avaient l'air d'apprécier sa maison. Ils étaient tous sortis dans le jardin et ils jouaient avec les plus coopératifs des animaux de son père.

« Bien, finalement, ça ne va pas trop mal se passer... » Et elle continua son chemin jusqu'au vaisseau et levant les yeux vers son sommet, elle cria :

« Piccolo ! Je sais que tu es ici ! Montre-toi ! »

Le Namek se pencha d'en haut. « Il fallait que je le voie de mes propres yeux. » dit-il en sautant d'un bond jusqu'à elle et se tournant en direction de la cuisine.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai tout sous contrôle. » lui répéta Bulma. Maintenant, ils regardaient tous deux dans la direction où se trouvait Végéta.

« Tu en es sûre ? », demanda l'être vert.

« Évidemment. », répondit Bulma.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'il prenne le vaisseau et parte loin d'ici. »

 _"Moi aussi, je l'ai pensé plus de cent fois depuis notre arrivée.",_ pensa Bulma. Mais non, personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait des doutes sur sa décision. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que j'ai fait une erreur ? », lui demanda-t-elle irritée. « J'ai tout sous contrôle ! Je suis Bulma Brief, nom d'un chien ! Je suis la femme la plus intelligente de cette planète ! Je sais ce que je fais ! », lui cria-t-elle avec une pose altière.

« Hmm. » Piccolo fronça le sourcil. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à ces déclarations d'auto-estime. « Je t'ai écoutée tout à l'heure quand vous étiez dans la chambre de gravité. Bulma, ta gentillesse ne fonctionnera pas avec lui. Les Saïyens n'ont pas été élevés pour vivre en société. Cette fois, le défi est trop compliqué... même pour toi. »

Sur le coup, Bulma se retourna vers Piccolo, pensive. Un défi ? Elle ne l'avait pas considéré ainsi jusqu'alors.

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Maintenant, il est dans ma maison, non ? »

« Tu as mis en danger la vie de beaucoup de personnes en l'amenant ici. »

La scientifique baissa les yeux au sol. Il aurait été absurde de nier une affirmation aussi vraie. « Il ne fera rien... _rien de mal_. », affirma Bulma d'un air pensif en retournant son regard vers la cuisine.

« Toute sa vie n'a été que guerre et destruction. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'un peu de politesse le fera changer ? », demanda-t-il irrité. « Bulma », le ton de sa voix devint encore plus sévère, il voulait qu'elle lui prête toute son attention, « quelqu'un doit te poser la question, es-tu entièrement consciente de ce que tu fais et du danger qu'il représente ici ? », il fallait qu'il le lui demande. C'était comme s'il y avait eu un éléphant rose dans la pièce et que personne ne l'avait mentionné. Piccolo était là pour ça, pour leur rappeler que même s'ils n'étaient que des humains et que souvent leurs actes n'avaient pas de logique, tout acte engendrait toujours des conséquences. Toujours.

Bulma baissa à nouveau les yeux au sol. Piccolo remarqua un soupçon de terreur en eux, ce qu'il avait vu très rarement chez cette femme en dehors du champ de bataille. Il voulut retourner encore le couteau dans la plaie et il crut savoir comment le faire mais il se trompait :

« Yamcha est mort à cause de... »

A l'instant, la jeune femme lui coupa la parole sans aucun égard. Elle le regarda, les yeux emplis de colère :

« Comment oses-tu me parler de lui ! »

Piccolo comprit ce que venait de se passer. La seule raison qui pouvait expliquer sa réaction était qu'elle se sentait coupable de ses actes. Il sut qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas parler de lui et cela lui dévoila une réalité qui apporterait des problèmes, un comportement qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois chez des humains : Bulma venait de compenser son sentiment de culpabilité en la transformant en colère contre lui, mais lui, Piccolo, ne serait pas toujours là et sûrement les conséquences retomberaient sur d'autres personnes. Il implorait juste le ciel que parmi les personnes qui supporteraient la colère de Bulma ne figure pas le prince des Saïyens Aucun doute là-dessus, cette femme était complexe. Le problème, c'est qu'elle donnait asile à un homme encore plus complexe qu'elle.

La scientifique reprit contenance après quelques secondes de confusion. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Yamcha. Pas avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Elle reprit la conversation où cela l'arrangeait : « Avec un peu de chance il s'en ira et on ne le verra presque pas. », dit-elle plus pour se rassurer elle-même que pour son soit-disant ami. « Nous devrons juste le nourrir et lui donner un endroit où dormir. »

« Hmmm... » L'homme vert croisa les bras en la regardant. Elle n'était pas une femme stupide. En fait, depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait su être d'un grand secours. Ce n'était pas forcément de l'inconscience, peut-être que son grand cœur la conduisait à sa perte. Elle était clairement trop agitée, trop passionnée, trop impulsive. Et cette impulsivité les avait conduit à la situation présente. La voir accueillir tous ses congénères et aussi le prince du peuple le plus cruel de l'univers... Visiblement, elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur et elle devrait la réparer. Même lui, qui se considérait comme un être plutôt rationnel, il avait été surpris en l'entendant les inviter tous chez elle comme on invite deux amis pour le week-end. Et la scientifique n'y avait vu aucun problème. Ça se voyait qu'elle était une enfant gâtée. _"Il vaudrait mieux que je les garde à l’œil tous les deux, surtout Végéta."_

« Maintenant, je m'en vais pour de bon. Au revoir Bulma. » et il s'éleva un peu dans les airs. Il se demanda s'il devait le dire ou non mais c'était son devoir de le faire alors il ajouta :

« Ne le mets pas en colère. »

« Au revoir, Piccolo. » répondit Bulma sans s'étonner que cet être vert avec une cape disparaisse par la voie des airs.

_"Que je ne le mette pas en colère ? Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? Mais je suis la douceur même ! Humpff !"_

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Bulma revint sur ses pas pour retourner vers la maison. Sa mère et son père étaient en grande discussion avec un des extraterrestres. En passant à leur hauteur, la scientifique les salua de la main et se décida à entrer dans la maison après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Végéta était calé dans sa chaise et entouré d'une montagne d'assiettes vides. La voyant entrer, il se leva lentement et s'approcha à grands pas tranquilles. La jeune femme le regarda venir à sa rencontre sans faire un geste. Il s'arrêta devant elle et inclina sa tête vers elle. Il fronça le nez et inspira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda-t-elle nullement impressionnée.

Il se redressa.

« Ça y est, le Namek est parti ? », préféra demander le prince avec un geste de dégoût.

La question surprit Bulma car elle impliquait qu'il savait que Piccolo était resté dans les parages jusqu'alors. « Tu parles de Piccolo ? », l'interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

« Je me moque de son nom. Je parle de l'ami de Kakarot. Il est parti ou il se cache toujours sur le toit du vaisseau ? »

« Tu sais quoi... Tu devrais enlever ces vêtements déchirés que tu portes. Je ne supporte pas de voir un homme avec des vêtements sales. », fit remarquer la scientifique sans se laisser démonter.

Ce commentaire déstabilisa un peu le prince, même si sa réaction fut pratiquement imperceptible : « Non, humaine ! », corrigea-t-il. « Je n'enlèverai rien. J'ai survécu longtemps avec mon uniforme de combat. »

« Mais il est déchiré et sale ! » protesta Bulma. Elle n'en revenait pas que cela ne le gêne pas de se promener dans ces hardes.

 _"Ah ! Les hommes !",_ pensa-t-elle dégoûtée.

« Il n'est pas question que tu te promènes chez moi en haillons alors je devrai t'acheter des vêtements. Demain, j'enverrai quelqu'un t'en chercher. Mais je crois que j'ai quelque chose là-haut dans ma chambre. » mais elle rejeta l'idée à l'instant même. L'idée lui parut grotesque et le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit la mit en colère, Végéta ne mettrait pas les vêtements de Yamcha, surtout qu'ils lui seraient trop grands. Son petit ami était beaucoup plus grand que ce prince grincheux.

« Et alors ? », demanda-t-il, sans faire cas de son explication. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu n'était que des bavardages inutiles. Il continuerait à porter son uniforme, un point c'est tout.

« Et alors quoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle, fixant ses yeux bleus sur la figure du prince.

Végéta fulminait. « Je ne supporte pas d'avoir à me répéter... Où est l'être vert ! », reprit le prince en constatant que cette conversation l'irritait profondément.

« Écoute ! », s'exclama Bulma, écœurée. « Je ne te permets pas de me crier après ! »

« Alors réponds quand on te demande, humaine ! », lui rétorqua-t-il furieux.

« Je m'appelle Bulma ! Bulma ! Tu as des problèmes de mémoire ? »

« Je m'en fiche de ton nom, insolente ! »

Bulma se dressa de toute sa hauteur, indignée : « Et ne m'insulte pas, ingrat ! Je t'ai recueilli chez moi ! Je t'ai offert mille assiettes que tu as englouti comme... comme un animal ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas recueilli, terrienne ! C'est moi qui vous fait l'honneur de ma présence sur cette planète ! »

« Et voici le four ! Quel dommage que vous ne mangiez pas car nous aurions pu vous cuisiner de délicieux petits plats et... », Madame Brief venait d'entrer par la porte suivie par trois Nameks « Oups ! », s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant la scène de la cuisine. « Allons-nous-en, allons... » et elle engagea les Nameks à revenir sur leurs pas par des gestes, ensuite elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Bulma et Végéta, après l'interruption, reprirent ensemble leur souffle pour retrouver leur calme.

« Oui, Piccolo s'en est allé. » La jeune femme fut la première à parler.

Le prince croisa les bras sans la regarder. « Bien. Il ne t'a pas menti. Il est parti. Je ne sens plus son énergie. »

« Si tu le savais déjà, pourquoi tu me le demandes ? », l'interrogea Bulma.

« Je voulais savoir si tu aurais peur une fois que plus personne ne serait là pour te défendre. » Un demi-sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur », dit la jeune femme avec conviction.

« Pourtant tu devrais. », lui suggéra-t-il, les lèvres toujours à demi contractées.

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle en levant le menton. Elle continua, « Je t'ai donné à manger... »

« Et j'ai déjà fini », dit-il en terminant sa phrase. « Tu veux me faire du chantage avec de la nourriture ? » La question sonnait presque comme une moquerie.

« Je parie que j'arriverai à te faire me supplier à genoux pour un peu de nourriture... », le défia-t-elle en souriant.

Végéta se retint de rire. Il se contenta de garder son demi-sourire. Elle était effrontée, aucun doute là-dessus. « Je ne supplie jamais, femme. Je suis le Prince des Saïyens. Je ne demande même pas. J'exige. »

« Ha ha ha ! », Bulma éclata d'un rire sarcastique, la bouche grande ouverte. « Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu n'exiges rien de moi ou de mes parents... »

« Quoi ? Que ferais-tu ? », interrogea Végéta, intrigué. _"Ça devient intéressant...",_ se dit-il, _"Que pourrait faire une insignifiante terrienne face au prince des Saïyens ? »_

La scientifique soupira. « Je suis épuisée, Végéta, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. », lui dit-elle; les yeux au sol. « Maintenant, je vais te montrer où tu pourras dormir, parce que même la royauté doit dormir, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne le vaincrait pas à ce jeu de subtilité alors qu'elle tombait de fatigue.

« On peut dormir n'importe où. », rétorqua-t-il sans relever l'ironie.

« Comment peux-tu avoir autant envie de discuter alors que tu es au moins aussi fatigué que moi ? », s'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras, exaspérée.

Végéta fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'à la normale. « De quoi parles-tu ? », demanda-t-il en gonflant la poitrine.

« En sortant de la chambre de gravité, tu as vacillé sur tes jambes et après, dans la cuisine, ta main a tremblé. Tu ne te sens pas bien. » Bulma plongeait ses yeux dans ceux du prince, à présent, écarquillés de surprise.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, humaine. »

« Bulma », corrigea à l'instant la scientifique. Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue :

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais parfaitement bien. », il bougea nerveusement son corps. Il avait pu tromper des centaines de guerriers pendant des milliers de batailles et cette simple terrienne l'avait observé et percé à jour en moins d'une minute.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. »

« Je dormirai quand il me plaira. », affirma le prince en détournant le regard vers l'escalier. Mais il repoussa à l'instant l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Bulma décida de ne pas jouer le jeu du Saïyen Elle ne voulait pas discuter davantage contrairement à lui. Elle était trop fatiguée.

« Comme tu voudras... », murmura-t-elle. « Viens, je vais te montrer où vous allez tous dormir. », et elle fit le mouvement de se retourner.

« Un instant ! », s'écria-t-il. « Comment ça, "tous" ? »

« Tu dormiras avec les autres. », répondit-elle sans le regarder.

« N'imagine même pas que je vais dormir avec ces grenouilles ! », s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

 _"Ces grenouilles ?",_ pensa Bulma, amusée. Elle le regarda. « Ces grenouilles ? », se décida-t-elle à dire avec un sourire.

Il se redressa et affirma : « Je dormirai dans la chambre de gravité. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de lit là-bas... » La scientifique en était abasourdie.

« Je suis un guerrier de l'espace, femme. J'ai déjà dormi dans des endroits bien pires. »

« Bulma. », corrigea-t-elle de nouveau.

« Je dormirai dans la chambre de gravité. », répéta Végéta. « Et il n'y a rien à ajouter, _femme !_ », dit-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Il sortit de la cuisine pour retourner au petit vaisseau.

Bulma se retourna pour monter les escaliers en l'injuriant. Elle se rendit directement à sa chambre.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

"Maudite femme bizarre ! Si elle n'était pas une amie de Kakarot, je t'aurais désintégrée sur le champ. Elle m'a même crié dessus ! A moi ! Aaah ! J'aurais dû la réduire en cendres à l'instant même. Non. Je ne peux pas la tuer, elle sait quelque chose. Elle me sera utile pour connaître ton maudit secret, Kakarot. Elle ne me l'avouerait pas sous la torture. Apparemment, ces humains tiennent beaucoup les uns aux autres. Le petit nain blanc ami du type à trois yeux avait sacrifié sa vie pour l'autre. Les idiots ! Ça n'a servi à rien."

Souvenirs de bataille. Calme.

  
  


"J'aurais voulu pouvoir la torturer. Voyons voir ce que cette prétentieuse stocke ici. Une trousse à pharmacie. Ça pourrait m'être utile pour l'entraînement. Bah, il n'y a presque rien à l'intérieur. Des bandes, des ciseaux, une bouteille. Un liquide jaune. Beurk ! Quelle odeur désagréable a ce truc. C'est sûrement un poison. Je devrais faire plus attention. Il y a quelque chose d'écrit. Si seulement j'avais mon détecteur. Merde ! Je devrais apprendre la langue des terriens. Je ne peux pas leur faire confiance."

Détermination.

  
  


"Non, je ne peux pas la tuer, mais aujourd'hui j'aurais pu le faire un million de fois. Où puis-je dormir là-dedans ? Il y a peut-être quelque chose pour ça... J'aurais dû monter l'escalier et choisir n'importe quelle chambre. C'est sûrement en haut que se trouvent les chambres de la famille. J'aurais dû dormir dans le meilleur lit. Non. Plutôt mourir que de partager plus de choses avec eux. Même si je devrais prendre une douche. Demain, je ratisserai cette planète et je me baignerai quelque part. Dans cette caisse, il n'y a que des outils. Stupides humains ! Mais cette femme aux yeux bizarres est intelligente. Je devrais me méfier d'elle. Elle trame à coup sûr quelque chose. Elle croit qu'elle va me tromper avec sa fausse gentillesse, cette espèce de... Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si intelligente après tout. Sinon, elle serait plus puissante. Quoiqu'elle n'a pas l'air intéressée par le pouvoir... Bah ! Bêtises ! Tout le monde cherche le pouvoir. Les autres ont l'air stupides. Sa mère est insupportable. Oui, c'est **elle** , la plus dangereuse. Ahh ! Dans ces tiroirs non plus il n'y a rien qui puisse me servir pour appuyer ma tête. Je devrai à nouveau utiliser mon armure pour dormir. » Colère. Comment ose-t-elle ne pas avoir peur de moi ? Je me suis approché pour sentir sa peur et pas un soupçon de terreur ! Elle sentait juste une odeur répugnante, sûrement une mixture de sorcière. La peur sent bon. Mais pour qui elle se prend ? Visiblement, elle est folle. Oui. Sinon elle ne serait pas venue sur Namek. Et sinon, elle aurait peur de moi. Pourquoi est-elle allée sur Namek ? Ah, oui. Son petit ami. Ce pauvre imbécile. Les saïbamen l'ont tué sans problème."

Diversion

  
  


"Combien d'entrée y a-t-il ? Bien. Seulement une. Je dormirai à côté. J'éteindrai les lumières. Si j'ai tué son petit ami, comment a-t-elle pu m'inviter à vivre ici ? Maudite sorcière ! Elle a un plan. Elle veut se venger. Elle est intelligente mais pas autant que moi. Elle va essayer. Je n'ai qu'à la supporter jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressuscitent Kakarot. Je vais m'entraîner pour le dépasser et après je les tuerai tous."

Espoir

  
  


"Humpf, elle a deviné que j'étais fatigué. Je le dépasserai. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce trou dans mon armure. Hmm... Freezer. C'est moi qui aurais dû te tuer ! Moi ! Pas cet imbécile de Kakarot. Super-Saïyen. Un guerrier comme moi. Je serais le plus puissant. Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment ? Après, je n'aurai pas de rival. L'univers sera à moi. Freezer ! Répugnant lézard homo ! J'ai passé tant de temps à attendre. Tant de temps..."

Rêve. Cauchemar.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

 _"Bien, maintenant je vais dormir tranquille",_ se dit Bulma en se jetant sur son lit. Elle s'était mise à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours mais cela lui fit une peine extrême. Elle avait décidé au moment où ils avaient mis le cap sur la maison de ne plus revenir dessus. C'était douloureux. Toute cette terreur, tout ce sang. C'était trop. Elle aimait l'aventure que représentait un voyage vers une autre planète, c'était une idée attrayante. De nouveaux mondes, de nouveaux horizons, des lieux à explorer, des dangers qui guettent à esquiver. Pourquoi était-elle si curieuse ? Elle savait que sans elle ils n'auraient pas pu aller à Namek, Goku n'aurait jamais pu s'entraîner et devenir Super-Saïyen. _"Sans moi, l'histoire ne serait pas la même.",_ se dit-elle avec orgueil. Goku, son cher ami Goku, son ami fidèle depuis l'enfance. Maintenant, il était mort et le petit Son Gohan avait perdu son père et Chichi était maintenant seule. Ensuite, elle se gronda à voix haute : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? », elle se releva. « Mon petit ami a été tué et je ne pense qu'à la tristesse des autres ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Moi aussi, je me retrouve seule ! » Elle se tourna vers la table de nuit. Elle vit la photo posée dessus. A nouveau, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'irrita-t-elle contre elle-même en se redressant dans le lit. « C'est vrai : ce Saïyen prétentieux va vivre ici ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je cherche les ennuis ? » Elle frappa des poings sur le lit. « Je l'ai invité dans un moment de joie hystérique et maintenant il ne s'en ira pas... Il n'a nulle part où aller ! Moi non plus à sa place, je resterais ! »

« Maudite soit ma bonté naturelle ! »

« Il veut attendre Goku pour l'affronter... Ces stupides Saïyens, on dirait qu'ils ne pensent qu'à se battre. Ça doit être son mobile. Mais il n'a nulle part où aller... », se répéta-t-elle pour se convaincre. « Il est l'instigateur de la mort de Yamcha... Oh, mon Dieu, Yamcha ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour pour ça. » La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus fixait le portrait sur la table de nuit. Ils sortaient déjà ensemble quand ils avaient pris cette photo. C'était le jour où Yamcha lui avait fait la surprise de l'emmener faire un pique-nique à la campagne mais la chance était tellement contre eux qu'il avait plu et qu'ils durent se réfugier dans une petite grotte. C'est là qu'ils avaient pris la photo, trempés et complètement saouls après avoir bu autant de vin. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas pu s'amuser et faire mille folies ensemble et elle s'étonna en réalisant que cela faisait plus d'un an. Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit la photo entre ses mains. La dernière fois, c'était quand elle lui avait demandé de l'emmener à la plage et qu'il avait cédé devant son insistance. Rien de spécial. Elle ne se souvenait pas si c'était avant ou après l'arrivée du frère malveillant de Goku, il y avait de ça un an tout au plus. « Yamcha », murmura-t-elle. Et son cœur se serra encore. Peut-être qu'elle avait commis une bêtise, un bêtise qui pouvait non seulement mettre en danger sa famille mais aussi la planète entière mais maintenant elle devait se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était mise. Bien sûr, personne ne saurait qu'elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée.

« Non, il ne fera rien », murmura-t-elle en serrant contre elle la photo. « Il ne peut pas, il n'a rien ni personne, où irait-il sinon ? Aujourd'hui, il était fatigué et il avait faim... » « Mais que tu es bête, Bulma ! », s'écria-t-elle, de nouveau furieuse contre elle-même. »Il pourrait détruire le monde entier d'un de ses rayons laser et toi, tu t'imagines qu'il n'en fera rien parce qu'il a faim... » Elle grogna, mais soudain son visage s'illumina grâce à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé pendant sa discussion avec Piccolo. Maintenant après ce dialogue avec elle-même dans son lit, cela la faisait sourire de soulagement. C'était logique, d'une logique écrasante : s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait alors qu'il avait même un vaisseau spatial pour partir après les avoir éliminés, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il le fasse plus tard. Il avait insinué dans leur conversation dans la cuisine que s'il voulait quelque chose, il le voulait tout de suite. _"Il y a quelque chose qui le retient, c'est sûr. Peut-être son obsession pour Goku, le pauvre idiot croit pouvoir le dépasser."_ , se dit-elle en se laissant retomber sur le ventre. _"Il n'est pas idiot. Il est intelligent, mais pas autant que moi. Apparemment, ce damné est un génie en stratégie militaire et les garçons n'arrêtent pas d'admirer sa finesse..."_

« Il le ferait ? », se questionna-t-elle en se levant du lit et sortant sur le balcon. Dans le jardin, sa mère répartissait en trois files un groupe de Nameks motivés pour participer à ce qu'elle tramait.

« Bulma ! », l'appelait-on d'en bas. C'était son père, qui mettait en selle sur son vélo un petit Dendé terrifié pendant que d'autres extraterrestres regardaient en souriant. « Nous allons nous coucher, d'accord ? »

Bulma remarqua comment d'un seul coup, tous les Nameks se bouchèrent les oreilles l'air gênés.

« D'accord ! », lui cria-t-elle. « Moi aussi, je vais me coucher ! A demain ! », dit-elle en disant à tous au revoir de la main. Elle les vit se disperser chacun vers ses appartements : ses parents à l'intérieur de la maison et les Nameks vers leurs espaces. Dendé allait plus vite que les autres. Elle remarqua comment ils évitaient curieusement de passer près de la chambre de gravité, en faisant un détour.

La nuit tombait. Sa vue se fixa sur le vaisseau, aux lumières encore allum _ées. "Dépassera-t-il Goku en s'entraînant là-dedans ?"_ Elle retourna à ses pensées antérieures. _"Il est évident qu'il s'est approprié la chambre de gravité et il a dit à mon père qu'il s'entraînera là-dedans."_ , raisonnait-elle en s'appuyant sur la rambarde, la paume de la main sur la joue. _"Il ne me reste qu'à attendre. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Je l'ai invité. et il est là. On ne peut pas faire marche arrière."_ Elle se retourna pour retourner dans sa chambre et se jeta à nouveau sur son lit. _"Je devrais être aimable avec lui. Cet espèce d'imbécile va dormir dans la chambre de gravité..."_ Elle en avait assez de penser au Saïyen et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Quelle sale tête de mule, ce Saïyen ! » Bulma se retournait dans son lit en essayant de trouver le sommeil. Fatiguée comme elle l'était, cela paraissait incroyable qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Elle se leva. Elle savait ce qui l'empêchait de fermer l’œil et elle décida d'y remédier. Elle se dit que les robots ménagers ne pourraient pas s'en occuper, elle mettrait plus de temps à les programmer pour une tâche aussi inhabituelle que si elle le faisait elle-même. _"Où mon père a-t-il mis les anciens ? Ah ! Je suis sûre qu'il les a laissés dans un des débarras."_ Elle descendit l'escalier dans le noir. Elle vivait dans cette maison depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait y circuler les yeux fermés. Elle sortit par la porte principale et tourna à droite non sans avoir d'abord jeté un coup d’œil à la chambre de gravité allumée. "Sale tête de mule ! »

Le silence s'était fait. Même les Nameks s'étaient endormis aussi. Elle pénétra dans le premier débarras, alluma la lumière et chercha à l'intérieur. _"Quelque chose d'aussi gros devrait sauter aux yeux dans des pièces aussi petites... Hmmm... Non, il n'y en a pas un seul ici..."_ Elle ferma la porte et ouvrit le débarras suivant. _"Merde ! Là non plus ! Je devrais créer une capsule qui en contienne un."_ , pensa-t-elle furieuse de l'absurdité de son idée. Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit le débarras suivant. _"Bingo ! Je savais qu'ils devaient être quelque part par là. Mon père ne jette jamais rien. Même pas ce vieux vélo ! Voyons voir comment je vais sortir ça d'ici..."_

Tama était juché dans l'arbre au centre du jardin. Il savait qu'il était l'animal préféré des lieux et par conséquent, cet arbre était à lui. Le sien et celui d'aucun autre animal. Il avait même réussi à ce que les singes stupides le laissent tranquille. Il leva la tête en entendant des plaintes. On aurait dit que quelqu'un faisait un gros effort. De l'angle derrière la maison, il vit apparaître la fille de son maître traînant quelque chose de très grand et lourd. Il retourna à son repos. Cette femme était folle et ne méritait même pas qu'il fasse l'effort de la comprendre.

« Sale Saïyen, têtu comme une mule... », scandait Bulma de temps à autre en progressant vers la chambre de gravité. « Ce truc pèse autant qu'un mort... Ah... Allez, encore un effort... Allez, Bulma, tu ne connais pas les arts martiaux mais tu dois au moins avoir un peu de force... Allez... Juste encore un peu... », et elle le traîna, le traîna jusqu'à arriver au pied de la chambre. « Enfin ! », s'exclama-t-elle en un souffle en le laissant tomber au sol. Elle soupira soulagée et leva immédiatement les yeux sur le petit vaisseau. Sa colère revint. « Quelle tête de mule, ce Saïyen ! » Elle monta la rampe et frappa de toutes ses forces trois coups contre la porte.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Bom ! Bom ! Bom !

 

Les coups le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il avait l'habitude de la cruauté de la guerre et, sa mémoire belliqueuse en éveil, il se leva pour se mettre en garde. Tout était sombre et calme autour de lui. Il se relaxa en se rappelant où il se trouvait : dans la chambre de gravité, chez cette famille bizarre, sur Terre. Ce qu'il avait entendu provenait de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un avait touché la porte et après cette journée étrange, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne avec une puissance si minuscule qu'elle ne l'avait pas alarmé dans son sommeil. Il se dirigea vers la porte de mauvaise humeur mais trébucha sur ce qui semblait être une barre de fer. Il sourit en se souvenant de la scène de cette soirée. _"Quelle ironie..."_ , pensa-t-il. Il repoussa l'objet du pied sur le côté et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda par terre et leva un sourcil perplexe en voyant l'objet étendu là. _"Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ?"_

_  
_

Sur le seuil de la porte, se trouvait un matelas.


	4. Je le mérite

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

  
  


_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

  
  


**CHAPITRE 3**

  
  


_« Je le mérite. »_

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Le matin suivant, Bulma se réveilla bien reposée mais très tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux et étira son corps comme si elle avait dormi cent jours. Elle eut du mal à se redresser mais quand elle y parvint, la photo de Yamcha tomba par terre. Elle la ramassa et la contempla à nouveau. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi en la tenant. La colère qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même reprit de plus belle. Il serait bientôt de retour et il lui pardonnerait. _"Ce que j'ai fait lui donnera l'occasion de me prouver son amour, il faudra qu'il me pardonne."_ Qui mieux qu'elle pouvait tourner la situation à son propre avantage ? Il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle se laissait facilement emporter par ses émotions. _"Il n'a pas intérêt à me critiquer pour ça car je sais bien qu'il adore mon côté imprévisible !"_ Cette fois, elle redirigea son colère contre lui. Elle reposa la photo à sa place et elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d'elle pour se situer. Immédiatement, elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche à la salle de bains.

  
  


Sous la douche, elle se mit à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, l'arrivée des Nameks chez elle et comment Végéta s'était obstiné à vouloir dormir dans la chambre de gravité. _"Quelle fichue tête de mule, ce Saïyen..."_ , se dit-elle en se savonnant. Une fureur monumentale l'envahit en réalisant qu'il était facilement parvenu à ses fins. _"La prochaine fois, Bulma... il faudra que tu te méfies !"_ Elle n'aimait pas perdre, même pas une stupide discussion. Mais ensuite, elle lui avait apporté un matelas. Il était son invité après tout. _"Ah, Yamcha avait raison finalement, c'est moi qui crée mes propres problèmes..."_ Elle sortit de la baignoire, s'habilla rapidement, se réjouissant du contact des vêtements propres et descendit à la cuisine, sa brosse à la main.

  
  


Les assiettes et les plateaux de la veille s'y trouvaient encore, mais cette fois, complètement vides. Quelqu'un avait l'air d'avoir fini les restes du jour précédent et Bulma devina qui s'en était chargé.

« Bonjour papa ! » Son père était à quatre pattes sous la table. "Que fais-tu là-dessous ? » Elle ouvrit le frigo pour se chercher quelque chose à manger.

« Ah, bonjour ma fille ! » Il se remit debout. « Je cherchais la balle de Tama, je ne la vois pas dans tout ce désordre. Ce n'est plus une heure pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner, il est midi passé. », lui dit-il, en regardant autour de lui. La balle devait se trouver par là.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! », s'exclama Bulma en regardant l'horloge de la cuisine. « Midi vingt ? Combien d'heures ai-je dormi ? » Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle fit le compte, incrédule : « J'ai dormi quinze heures ! » Elle s'assit sur la chaise, les yeux écarquillés, abandonnant sa brosse sur la table.

« C'est normal, Bulma, le voyage a été long... Ah, la voilà ! » Il avait trouvé le jouet de son chat sous le réfrigérateur.

« Quinze heures... », murmura sa fille en buvant un jus de raisin.

« Ce qui est étonnant, c'est plutôt la conduite de ton ami, le Saïyen. », reprit son père qui maintenant semblait chercher autre chose.

« Quoi ? » Cette remarque la fit revenir à la réalité. « Ce n'est pas mon ami. Je t'ai déjà dit que je l'ai invité juste parce qu'il nous a aidés sur Namek. » Elle prit un biscuit qui restait sur un plat au centre de la table.

« Eh bien, quand je suis descendu, vers sept heures, il s'entraînait déjà dans la chambre de gravité et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans la cuisine, il avait déjà fini les restes, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait déjeuné avant... Mais où est passé ce chat ? » Une fois encore, il se baissa pour tout de suite relever la tête au dessus de la table pour que sa fille le voie. « De ton vaisseau, il sortait des éclairs jaunes, Bulma... Pffioum ! Paam ! », son père faisait de grands gestes et ses petites yeux derrière ses lunettes de métal s'illuminaient. On aurait cru un enfant qui racontait une histoire de guerre. « On aurait dit que la maison allait s'écrouler ! », conclut-il, amusé, en sortant entièrement de dessous la table tout en disant : « Pas étonnant qu'il ait cassé la chambre de gravité... »

« Il a cassé la chambre de gravité ? » La jeune femme faillit s'étrangler avec le biscuit. « Comment ça il l'a cassée ? »

« Eh bien... », commença à expliquer son père depuis le sol. « On n'a pas beaucoup parlé, il m'a juste dit qu'il l'avait montée à 150G. »

« Cent cinquante ! », s'écria-t-elle, indignée. « Mais Goku n'a jamais dépassé les cent ! Cet homme est un imbécile ! » Elle regarda de côté en croisant les bras.

« Je ne suis pas entré dans le vaisseau pour évaluer les dégâts mais vu de l'extérieur, je lui ai dit que je mettrais environ deux semaines à le réparer... Et il s'est envolé ! Il avait l'air dégoûté... » M. Brief se mit à rire, amusé.

« J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas insulté. Il t'a dit quelque chose ? », demanda Bulma, furieuse.

Mais son père ne répondait pas.

\- Papa...

« Hein ? » Il revint à lui-même sous la table. « Ah non, il ne m'a rien dit. Il est juste parti... Tama ! Tama ! Où es-tu ? »

« Papa... »

A nouveau, un silence.

« Papa ! », s'écria Bulma pour que son père lui prête attention.

« Je t'écoute, ma fille, je t'écoute... » Il leva la tête pour la voir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour la chambre de gravité, je la réparerai. C'est à moi de m'occuper de Végéta, d'accord ? », affirma-t-elle avec sérieux.

« Comme tu voudras, ma fille, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas... » Il plongea à nouveau la tête sous le meuble.

« C'est à moi de le faire. », insista la scientifique. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses parents près de ce psychopathe. « Tu n'as pas vu un matelas dehors ? », demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

« Quoi ? Un matelas ? Dehors ? » M. Brief sembla mettre du temps à digérer la question.

« Oui, dans le jardin. Tu l'as vu ? » La jeune femme ne se rendait pas compte de l'étrangeté de sa question.

« Hmm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... » Son père leva les yeux au plafond quelques secondes. « Non, je n'ai vu aucun matelas dehors. » Il était habitué aux questions bizarres de sa fille.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bulma. « Alors il l'a utilisé en fin de compte... », murmura-t-elle, triomphante. « Et les Nameks ? », demanda-t-elle. Le scientifique n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de là-dessous. « Papa... », l'appela-t-elle en vain. « Papaaa... » Cette fois, ce fut elle qui glissa la tête sous la table. Son père était complètement absorbé par la recherche de son chat. « Papa ! », l'appela-t-elle plus fort, parvenant à l'arracher à son monde intérieur.

« Ah oui... » Son père réagit en se levant et elle se redressa à nouveau sur sa chaise. « Certains jouent avec les animaux, d'autres sont avec ta mère pour apprendre à chanter et ceux qui restent regardent la télévision. »

« Ils apprennent à chanter ? » La jeune femme allait devoir s'habituer à ce que sa maison devienne encore plus extravagante qu'auparavant.

« Écoute, Bulma, si tu vois Tama, apporte-le-moi au laboratoire, d'accord ? Il faut que je retourne à mon travail. », dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Tu ne vas pas au bureau ? », demanda sa fille en se servant un autre verre de jus de fruit.

« Pas cette semaine. Je crois que nous avons bien assez de bazar ici, tu ne crois pas ? » Il lui sourit et sortit en direction de son laboratoire. En traversant le jardin, il esquiva au passage quelques nouveaux arrivants qui le saluèrent avec un sourire sincère.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Maman... » Elle appelait sa mère depuis la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin. Mme Brief était en train d'aligner un groupe de ses hôtes exactement comme la veille : en trois files et ils se laissaient rapidement placer. Ils avaient l'air concentrés et prêts à obéir à la femme blonde qui les dirigeait.

« Oh, ma petite chérie ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec émotion en venant vers elle. « Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux d'avoir autant d'invités aussi aimables ? Quel dommage qu'ils ne mangent pas mais pour le reste ils sont divins ! »

« Oui. », répondit Bulma souriant en se rendant compte que sa mère n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité. « Ce sont des êtres presque divins... » Et elle les observa pendant qu'ils changeaient une fois ou plus de place dans le chœur

« Eh dis-moi, ma petite chérie, où est mon invité préféré ? », demanda-t-elle en joignant les mains et fermant encore plus les yeux.

« Ben, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. », répondit la jeune femme.

« Oh, tu aurais dû le voir ce matin, ma chérie. Il volait dans les airs à l'intérieur de ce vaisseau que tu as construit. Il est vraiment fort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et comment sais-tu qu'il volait, maman ? », demanda la scientifique en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à son entraînement.

Bulma fit une sale tête.

« Mais ma fille, ne sois pas jalouse, c'était juste un petit coup d'œil de rien du tout... »

 _"Génial !",_ pensa Bulma, " _je me mets en colère pour sa propre sécurité et elle croit que je suis jalouse."_

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, maman, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu... » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère sache que c'était dangereux. Elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Cela lui vaudrait des ennuis et beaucoup de questions désagréables de sa part. « ...que tu passes trop près de lui quand il s'entraîne. », préféra-t-elle dire, et elle poursuivit : « C'est un entraînement très dur et risqué. Ils sont plus forts que nous alors il pourrait arriver... » Ici, elle respira profondément. « ... qu'il te blesse accidentellement si tu passes trop près. Alors s'il te plaît, garde tes distances. », lui suggéra-t-elle plus comme un ordre que comme un simple conseil.

« Oh, ma fille, ce que tu peux être sérieuse parfois... » Sa mère essayait de minimiser l'importance de ce qui venait d'être dit. « Et vous avez bien dormi ? »

Ce pluriel donna la chair de poule à Bulma : « Comment ça, _"vous"_ ? »

« Ma petite chérie, je ne t'ai pas vue arriver avec Yamcha, je t'ai vue avec cet homme si viril, alors j'ai supposé que... »

La jeune femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, elle se cacha le visage d'une main et hocha la tête. « Maman... », commença-t-elle mais sa mère poursuivait avec sa théorie :

« Et ensuite, je vous ai vus dans la cuisine vous disputer comme si vous étiez très intimes, tu vois...

« Maman... » Bulma continuait à secouer la tête.

« ...je ne te le reproche pas, tu sais. Il est si mystérieux et séduisant... »

-« ..Maman... »

« ... et cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton petit ami que j'ai pensé que tu l'avais laissé pour cet autre guerrier si athlétique... »

« ...Maman... »

« ...et j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Yamcha, c'est pour cela que je préfère ne pas me mêler de tes affaires... »

« ...Maman ! », explosa enfin Bulma sans retenue. Les Nameks, qui écoutaient bien malgré eux la conversation, s'étaient déjà préparés en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Je t'écoute, ma chérie, je t'écoute. », l'encouragea la blonde sans s'étonner le moins du monde du cri de Bulma.

« Maman. » Elle essaya de se calmer un peu en respirant à fond. « Yamcha, mon petit ami que j'aime, reviendra dans quelques mois, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Nous sommes toujours ensemble... Et arrête d'insinuer des choses pareilles ! » Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir et de ses oreilles jaillissaient de grands jets de fumée. « Mais vous ne parlez jamais ensemble, Papa et toi ? »

« D'accord, ma petite fille, d'accord... » Sa mère essayait de la calmer sans se départir de son étrange sourire. « Ton père et moi avons passé toute la soirée d'hier avec les _maneks_...

« Les Nameks ! », corrigea sa fille.

« Bref, avec les extraterrestres et nous n'avons pas pu parler beaucoup surtout qu'ils étaient si polis que cela me gênait de les questionner. », s'excusa la mère. « Et aujourd'hui, nous avons à peine pu nous voir avec tout ce qui se passe ici... » Elle se tourna pour jeter un coup d’œil à sa chorale. « J'arrive tout de suite ! », les prévint-elle en leur faisant signe.

« T'ont-ils dit s'il leur manquait quelque chose ? »

« Non, non, non. » Sa mère fit également non de la tête. « Ils ont l'air enchantés, tu ne trouves pas ? » Et elle fit pivoter Bulma pour qu'elle se rende compte par elle-même. Beaucoup d'entre eux riaient avec les animaux tandis que d'autres étudiaient avec curiosité les clubs de golf de son père. Près de la piscine se trouvait un groupe concentré à jouer aux cartes pendant que d'autres se promenaient tout simplement.

« Incroyable, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient adaptés à merveille dès le premier jour. »

« Et ils ont dormi très tard alors je suppose qu'ils ont trouvé les lits confortables. », ajouta Mme Brief. La plupart d'entre eux se sont réveillés en entendant l'explosion du vaisseau... Bulma ! Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te réveiller avec un bruit pareil ? Ton père et moi avons cru que la maison allait s'écrouler ! », s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

« Oui, Papa m'en a déjà parlé. »

« Mais qu'il est fort, cet homme... »

« Maman... »

« D'accord, ma chérie, je ne dirai plus un mot sur lui. » Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice en s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa chorale.

Bulma poussa juste un soupir agacé et la suivit en changeant de sujet. « Maman, tu pourrais programmer les robots pour moi ? Il faut qu'ils rangent ma chambre et la cuisine. On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé par ici. »

« D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rentrer les programmer... » - Sa mère ne semblait pas l'avoir écoutée. « Non, non et non... », commença-t-elle à dire aux Nameks. « Vous, le monsieur vert d'en haut... Non ! L'autre monsieur vert, oui , vous. Je vous ai dit que vous deviez rester dans cette rangée car vous avez une voix grave et vous ferez une très bonne basse dans le chœur..

« Maman... » Bulma la suivit. « J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui... »

« Vous allez être le meilleur chœur de la ville ! » Non, sa mère n'avait pas écouté.

« Maman ! », lui cria-t-elle pour la faire revenir sur terre.

« Oui, oui. Ranger ta chambre et la cuisine. Aucun soucis, ma fille, j'ai entendu... »

« Qu'ils changent les draps de mon lit mais sans les parf... »

« Très bien, concentrons-nous, messieurs. Je veux entendre la rangée d'en haut. Répétez avec moi :

« Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi ! »

« Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi ! »

« Parfait, parfait ! » Mme Brief en bondissait d'émotion. « Bulma, tu as entendu cette merveille ? »

Mais Bulma n'était déjà plus là.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Excusez-moi. » Bulma s'était approchée de deux Nameks qui se promenaient tranquillement dans le jardin.

« Oui, bonjour... », dit l'un d'entre eux un peu nerveux.

« Cela vous dérangerait de dire à vos amis qu'il faudrait qu'ils passent à mon laboratoire vers trois heures ? J'aimerais faire un bilan médical à chacun d'entre vous. »

« Non, bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Brief. A trois heures, nous serons tous devant votre laboratoire. », répondit-il poliment en inclinant la tête.

« Par groupe de dix. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à attendre pour rien. D'accord ? » La jeune femme leur sourit.

« Très bien, en groupe de trois à dix heures... Non ! En groupe de dix à partir de trois heures » , se corrigea-t-il, gêné.

« Parfait, et appelez-moi juste Bulma, s'il vous plaît. Il n'y a que dans les bureaux de ma famille qu'on m'appelle Mademoiselle Bulma. Chez moi, je ne laisserai personne m'appeler comme ça, c'est trop bizarre. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous êtes nos invités. », affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Le Namek paraissait plus détendu. « D'accord, _'juste Bulma'_. Je voudrais encore vous remercier pour... »

« Bulma » , corrigea la scientifique. « Et vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je vous assure. Toute ma famille est enchantée de vous accueillir. »

Les deux Nameks sourirent de nouveau. L'hospitalité de cette famille était digne d'admiration. Ils attendaient qu'elle mette un point final à la conversation mais elle ne disait rien, elle continuait à les regarder. Ils se sentirent à nouveau nerveux car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Bulma, pour sa part, était très tranquille mais elle hésitait à leur poser une question, et après quelques secondes absurdes elle s'exprima :

« Écoutez, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose... »

« Ils levèrent les sourcils et leurs antennes s'inclinèrent vers elle, signe qu'ils l'écoutaient.

« Végéta vous a-t-il dérangés ? Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose qui vous ait... disons, intimidés ?

« Eh bien... », répondit le Namek le plus grand, « il n'a pas besoin de parler pour nous intimider. »

L'autre précisa : « Non, il ne nous a pas adressé la parole. Il y a un moment, il est sorti de ce vaisseau et il nous a regardés. Certains ont cru à son regard qu'il allait nous agresser mais il a parlé avec votre père et après... il s'est envolé. »

« Il s'est envolé ?', dit Bulma, pensive.

« Oui, il s'est envolé. », confirma le plus grand des deux. Un silence pénible se fit à nouveau. Les extraterrestres se regardèrent, inquiets.

« Et dans quelle direction est-il parti ? », demanda encore la scientifique.

« Par là. » Comme un seul homme, ils montrèrent la direction de leurs antennes et de leurs deux mains.

« Vers l'ouest, ah ? » La scientifique scruta le ciel dans la direction indiquée.

« Oui, vers l'ouest » , ajoutèrent-ils en même temps. A nouveau, ils échangèrent des regards nerveux.

« Très bien ! », s'exclama Bulma, les surprenant alors qu'ils étaient sur la défensive. « Au revoir et merci. » Elle leur sourit et se dirigea vers le vaisseau. Elle avait du pain sur la planche et pas de temps à perdre en bavardage. Les Nameks soupirèrent de soulagement et revinrent sur leur pas. Cette femme les mettait mal à l'aise. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Exactement comme le Saïyen.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


De l'extérieur, on aurait dit que le vaisseau était déformé, comme un ballon dans lequel on aurait insufflé trop d'air pour sa capacité. Bulma poussa un soupir furieux en montant la rampe d'accès et sa colère augmenta encore quand elle entra. Le panneau de contrôle était détruit, il fumait encore et toutes les vitres de protection des compteurs avaient éclaté comme si l'explosion était partie de l'intérieur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sol et vit la trousse à pharmacie ouverte. Étrangement, le matelas n'était nulle part en vue et cela l'intrigua. Elle sortit la caisse à outils de son caisson et se mit au travail.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Eh, Charlie ! T'es sûr que c'est par là que tu disais avoir vu beaucoup d'ours ? Moi, tout ce que je vois, ce sont de ridicules petits écureuils ! » L'homme gros et grisonnant se frayait un passage dans la forêt d'une main et tenait dans l'autre un fusil pointé vers le sol.

« Patience, ils vont venir, il faut juste qu'on évite de faire du bruit. Je t'ai dit qu'hier... »

« Bah ! J'en ai marre d'attendre accroupi derrière un rocher. », se plaignit le plus âgé. « Si on avançait un peu, on verrait peut-être des traces qui prouvent qu'il y en a dans les alentours. Tu es militaire, tu devrais savoir ces choses-là... » Il regarda derrière lui en remarquant que son ami s'était figé sur place... « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

« Tu entends ça ? » Le plus jeune des deux avait enlevé sa casquette verte de militaire et restait immobile pour mieux entendre. « Je crois que c'est de l'eau... »

« De l'eau ? »

« Viens, suis-moi. » Et il prit la tête en se dirigeant vers où semblait provenir le bruit. Au bout de quelques mètres, « Oui, c'est sûr il y a de l'eau... » Et il rit. « Nous allons enfin pouvoir remplir nos gourdes, Suro ! », lui cria-t-il fou de joie retenant sa casquette de la main tout en courant.

« Il était temps ! Finalement, cette virée ne nous réservait pas que des déceptions ! », fit remarquer l'homme grisonnant en accélérant le pas.

Charlie était toujours en tête et il lança d'un ton moqueur par dessus son épaule : « Arrête de faire ton râleur, Suro ! Après, on cherchera la voiture. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'hier avec ton frère, on a eu de la veine dans cette forêt, alors aujourd'hui ça ne pouvait pas être aussi... » En regardant à nouveau devant lui, il vit un étrange objet qui pendait d'une branche. Il s'arrêta brusquement. C'était creux, blanc et doré et on aurait dit que c'était brisé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il le souleva du canon de son fusil pour l'inspecter.

« Lâchez mon armure. », dit une voix sur sa gauche. Il sursauta mais garda son calme.

« Eh ! Qui es-tu ? » Suro tenait déjà en joue le propriétaire de la voix. C'était un homme pas très grand, avec des cheveux dressés sur la tête à la manière d'une flamme. Le plus étrange était qu'il était nu et ne semblait pas en être incommodé.

Charlie, qui avait connu plusieurs guerres, n'était pas facile à intimider mais cet homme-là, nu et les bras croisés, avait quelque chose à glacer le sang. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« Baisse ton arme, Suro. » , finit-il par dire sans quitter des yeux l'inconnu. En tant que capitaine, il savait quand donner l'ordre de battre en retrait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, mec ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser intimider par un type à poil ! », protesta l'homme grisonnant.

« Suro... non ! » Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il entendit juste le cri de son ami qui venait de disparaître dans les airs en faisant s'envoler au passage un groupe d'oiseaux qui s'éloignèrent étourdis. L'étrange personnage regardait le ciel avec une moitié de sourire aux lèvres. Charlie ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait rien eu le temps de voir, juste Suro se faire aspirer vers le haut. L'homme nu tourna la tête vers lui. Il inspira fort en fermant les yeux et un demi-sourire réapparut sur son visage. Charlie sut qu'il n'avait qu'une chose à faire. Il ramassa l'armure et la remit là où elle était suspendue. Il se retourna en priant que cet être horrible ne lui fasse aucun mal.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Bulma ? »

La scientifique leva la tête du panneau de contrôle. « Ah, bonjour Piccolo, comment vont Son Gohan et Chichi ? », demanda-t-elle en se replongeant dans cet océan de câbles.

« Bien. » C'est tout ce que le Namek répondit. « Où est Végéta ? »

« Ah, il est parti il y a une semaine environ et n'est toujours pas rentré. Tu me passes la pince ? »

L'homme vert croisa les bras en remarquant la nonchalance de la jeune femme. Si Végéta se promenait seul de par le monde, il créerait sûrement beaucoup de problèmes à plus d'un terrien. « Et ce fin renard a diminué son énergie pour que nous ne le retrouvions pas. », grogna-t-il avec irritation.

« Piccolo... », l'appela la scientifique toujours plongée dans ses câbles en levant la main derrière elle pour recevoir le précieux outil. « La pince... »

Mais Piccolo était déjà parti. Bulma soupira vexée. « Avec leur stupide manie de s'envoler... Il aurait quand même pu me passer la pince ! »

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Végéta retourna au bord de la rivière. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il laissa l'armure par terre et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. Il se leva et chercha parmi la végétation quelques feuilles pour se laver. Il en choisit des grandes dont l'envers était rugueux et qui, de plus, sentaient bon. Il les testa sur sa main pour voir si elles étaient dangereuses et attendit leur effet. Au bout d'un moment, il ne sentait toujours rien, ni brûlure, ni gêne particulière. _"Elles feront l'affaire."_ , se dit-il.

Il s'en frictionna vigoureusement tout le corps. Alors qu'il volait à la recherche d'un lieu calme et isolé comme celui-ci, il avait essayé de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait pris un bain. Il en avait été incapable et maintenant non plus il ne s'en souvenait pas. Même après son arrivée dans cette maison dotée de tout le confort, il ne s'était pas lavé. Sur l'une des planètes sur lesquelles Nappa et lui s'étaient arrêtés lors de leur voyage vers la Terre, il avait pu s'asperger d'un peu d'eau avant de la détruire mais ça n'était pas un vrai bain _. "Dans la propriété de cette famille de fous, je suis sûr qu'ils ont de grandes baignoires et de l'eau chaude.",_ pensa-t-il avec rancœur en s'avançant dans la rivière.

L'eau de la rivière était claire, transparente mais elle était trop froide, même pour lui. Malgré tout, il s'avança jusqu'en son milieu et s'immergea un peu. Il pouvait voir les poissons nager entre ses jambes et d'un mouvement brusque, il en attrapa un, qui se débattit dans ses mains. Il sourit. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait quitté la maison et ce serait le dernier animal cru qu'il mangerait. Il rentrerait aujourd'hui.

Pendant quatorze jours terrestres, il avait inspecté cette planète d'incapables et n'y avait croisé que des _insectes_. La planète Terre était agréable car elle fournissait facilement de la nourriture, l'air était respirable et il n'y avait pas de changement brusque de température. Malgré sa pauvreté en richesses naturelles et sa surpopulation en humains, cette planète était un bon endroit qui pourrait être revendu à une riche famille de l'univers. Avant de partir, il devrait supprimer les terriens. Une planète gagnait en valeur si elle était vide de ses habitants d'origine. Il laisserait les animaux car on voyait bien qu'ils étaient pour beaucoup dans la beauté des lieux.

Il mordit dans le poisson qui se débattait encore. Il n'aurait plus à manger d'autres êtres vivants ni à les cuisiner comme il avait dû le faire dans les nombreuses planètes misérables qu'il avait " _visitées"_. Il se souvint de la faim. Il se souvint du froid qui accompagnait tant d'expéditions. Il se souvint de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait en revenant au cœur de l'empire de Freezer après chaque mission. Il se souvint du dégoût de ne trouver aucun guerrier capable de lui faire face ne serait-ce qu'une minute, et aussi comment il se sentait misérable de ne pas pouvoir vaincre le Lézard.

Tout cela était terminé. Il avait décidé qu'il pouvait profiter des ces stupides arriérés qui l'avaient pris pour invité et les laisser lui préparer cette cuisine délicieuse qu'il avait pu goûter deux fois. Ces deux semaines à étudier la planète avaient suffi pour qu'il se rende compte que ce qu'on lui offrait dans la propriété des terriens qui l'hébergeaient n'était pas si mal s'il devait rester dans ce monde en attendant que le ' _troisième classe'_ soit ressuscité. Faibles humains ! Cette maison serait la sienne. La planète entière pourrait lui appartenir. Personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher, même pas ce Namek.

« Malédiction ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! Imbécile de Kakarot ! », remarqua-t-il en frappant l'eau. S'il voulait se venger, il devrait l'attendre avec ces gens désagréables. Cela faisait déjà une douzaine de nuits qu'il passait à la merci des intempéries, dans différents lieux éloignés de la minable civilisation humaine. Il était parti car rester là-bas sans chambre de gravité pour s'entraîner aurait été une véritable torture. S'il voulait découvrir le secret de la transformation en super-guerrier, il faudrait qu'il retourne là-bas avec eux, à l'affût du moindre indice. S'il voulait s'entraîner et le dépasser, quel meilleur endroit que cette résidence avec la chambre de gravité et la technologie qu'avait utilisées ce crétin ? Il se souvint du supplice qu'il avait ressenti ce premier matin, quatorze jours auparavant, sous une gravité de cent cinquante G, et comment la frustration de ne presque pas pouvoir voler l'avait fait exploser de colère et détruire la chambre. Il marmonna entre ses dents et plongea à nouveau dans l'eau. Après quelques brasses, il remarqua que son corps se refroidissait trop. Il sortit pour se réchauffer au soleil.

Ce monde était étrange. Il n'en faisait pas partie mais malgré tout ,il était évident que ses habitants pourraient lui rendre la vie plus facile. _"Je le mérite."_ , se dit-il. " _Il faut juste que je contienne la répulsion que je ressens pour eux. Pourquoi refuser ce qu'ils me proposent sans même que j'aie à le demander? Mais il n'est pas question que je dorme avec ces répugnants êtres verts à l'air stupide."_ Il dormirait dans une des chambres de la famille, la meilleure de toutes, comme il se doit. C'était clair comme l'eau de la rivière devant lui. Oui, il monterait à l'étage et se logerait dans la chambre qui lui plairait. Il grimaça en pensant à cette femme bruyante qui ferait tout son possible pour l'empêcher de profiter de ce dont il avait été privé injustement pendant si longtemps. Elle avait décidé pour une raison absurde passée dans sa tête aux cheveux bleu clair, qu'il devait dormir avec les Nameks. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'il accepterait ?

Son uniforme devait déjà être sec. Il s'approcha du rocher où il l'avait étendu et après vérification, il l'enfila, ainsi que l'armure et s'éleva dans les airs.

En dessous, à l'orée de la forêt, un petit écureuil jouait avec une casquette militaire maintenant sans propriétaire.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Bulma, ma chérie, tu as programmé les robots de cet étage ce matin ? » Madame Brief finissait de débarrasser les quelques assiettes que son mari et elle avaient utilisées.

Sa fille s'assit et appuya son corps sur la table, tournant la tête vers sa mère. « J'en ai marre ! », s'exclama-t-elle ignorant la question. « Il est déjà huit heures passées ? »

« Huit heures dix, ma puce. Tu es très sale, tu devrais te doucher avant de manger. Le poisson est presque prêt. »

« Je me doucherai plus tard. », répondit sa fille.

« Tiens, ma chérie. » Sa mère lui tendit sa brosse à cheveux.

« D'où l'as-tu sortie ? »

« Tu l'as encore laissée ici ce matin. », rétorqua la blonde. « En entrant dans la cuisine, je suis tombée sur un des robots qui tournait sur lui-même comme un fou, ne sachant pas qu'en faire parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la monter dans ta chambre. Cette manie de te brosser les cheveux dans la cuisine n'est pas très distinguée, chérie. »

« Ah, zut, j'avais oublié que je l'avais descendue. », s'excusa la jeune femme en la prenant et la laissant sur le meuble. « Je devrais les améliorer, leur permettre de monter les escaliers par exemple, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Aux brosses à cheveux ? », demanda Madame Brief distraite, en arrangeant les fleurs d'un vase.

« Aux robots, maman, aux robots. » Ses parents ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il fallait qu'elle s'y résigne. Elle préféra changer de sujet. « J'ai faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis que je me suis levée... »

« Ohhh. », s'exclama la blonde en se tournant vers le four. « Regarde le joli loup de mer que j'ai préparé pour toi. » Et elle l'encouragea de la main à se lever de sa chaise et à jeter un œil à la plaque de cuisson.

« Mais il y a huit poissons ! »; s'exclama Bulma en criant presque.

« Bien sûr, ma fille. » Sa mère avait l'air amusée par la surprise de la jeune femme et elle lui expliqua ce qui pour elle était l'évidence même. « Un pour toi et sept pour Végéta. »

« C'est tous les jours pareil... », se plaignit la scientifique. « Maman, Végéta est absent depuis deux semaines et toi, tu continues à cuisiner pour lui ? Ce soir aussi, Papa m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. Il reviendra. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète ! » Cette fois, Bulma avait vraiment crié. « Je disais juste que... bah ! laisse tomber ! » Et elle s'étala à nouveau à moitié sur la grande table. Comment faire comprendre à cette femme blonde, qui était censée lui avoir donné le jour, qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Végéta mais de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans la maison ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire sans l'effrayer mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Elle soupira. « Et papa ? », demanda-t-elle changeant à nouveau de sujet.

« Ton père est allé prendre sa douche. », dit-elle en sortant des bouteilles d'eau du réfrigérateur. « Il m'a dit qu'il voulait lire en haut et j'irai le rejoindre bientôt... Oh, Végéta ! Mon petit ! Tu es revenu ! »

Bulma se redressa et regarda vers la porte. Le prince se tenait là, silencieux, à l'observer avant de centrer son regard sur le plateau de poissons situé à côté de madame Brief. Il avait l'air fatigué et écœuré. Propre aussi.

« Nous étions inquiets pour toi, surtout ma fille. »

« Maman ! », un nouveau soupir. « Comment est-ce que je peux te le faire comprendre ! Comment ! »

« J'ai faim. », déclara le Saïyen en traversant la cuisine et s'asseyant au bout de la table.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour. », fit remarquer sèchement Bulma. Il la regarda à nouveau, impassible. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces deux dernières semaines, hein ? Tu trouves ça correct de disparaître de la maison où tu es hébergé sans rien dire à personne ? » L'expression indifférente de Végéta fit place à de la contrariété.

« Bulma, ma chérie, tu as passé je ne sais combien de temps à la recherche des tes boules de cristal quand tu étais petite fille et personne ne te le reproche... » Même en la grondant, elle gardait le sourire.

« C'était différent. Maman, il est un invité. », tenta de se justifier la scientifique recentrant ses yeux sur le Saïyen.

« Et comme tout invité, il a le droit à son souper... » Sa mère déposa une énorme assiette devant le prince et se tourna pour préparer le repas de sa fille. La jeune femme lut dans ses yeux noirs le désir de dévorer le plat. Alors qu'elle imaginait qu'il se jetterait immédiatement sur son assiette, il fit exactement le contraire. Il se recula dans sa chaise les bras croisés.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?"_ , se demanda Bulma. Le prince ne quittait pas sa mère des yeux alors qu'elle préparait son poisson et Bulma ne se gênait pas pour l'observer. _"Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas jeté sur la nourriture ? Et pourquoi a-t-il l'air d'étudier chaque geste de ma mère ?"_ Madame Brief n'arrêtait pas de bavarder au sujet des progrès de sa chorale et de la peine qu'elle avait de ne pas compter Piccolo dans son effectif parce qu'il possédait sûrement une très grande voix. C'est du moins ce qu'elle supposait. « Oh, Végéta, si tu pouvais les écouter ! Ils chantent comme des anges ! Et nous avons un répertoire ! Ma fille m'a expliqué que personne ne doit savoir que nous donnons asile à autant d'extraterrestres alors je ne pourrai les inscrire à aucun concours. Quel dommage ! », s'exclama la blonde.

Quand elle eût terminé de préparer l'assiette de sa fille et qu'elle s'approcha pour la poser sous son nez, Végéta relâcha ses bras et prit les couverts pendant que madame Brief sortait de la cuisine.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Bulma commencer à manger qu'il fit de même, oui, mais à un rythme différent. En mangeant, à aucun moment il n'éleva la vue mais il était conscient que les yeux célestes de la scientifique ne le quittaient pas. Quand Bulma eut fini son assiette, le guerrier l'avait déjà précédé avec la sienne six fois plus remplie. Ils s'observèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du matelas ? »

Végéta sourit en coin. « Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule la nuit. », dit-il avec ironie, évitant de répondre. « Ce n'est pas prudent. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me faisais pas peur. », rappela la jeune femme. On aurait dit qu'elle savait à quel point ces paroles blessaient le prince.

« Si je ne te fais pas peur, pourquoi refuses-tu que je dorme à l'étage ? » Son demi-sourire semblait s'éterniser.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur. Si tu voulais me faire quelque chose, ce ne sont pas de simples murs qui t'en empêcheraient, n'est-ce pas ? »

Végéta partit d'un éclat de rire étouffé, presque un soupir : « C'est évident. » Il reprit sa posture avec les bras croisés, s'appuyant au fond la chaise, le corps agité. Bulma remarqua comme ses muscles saillaient encore plus à travers le tissus noir. « Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu que je dorme dehors avec les Nameks, humaine ? »

« Bulma. », corrigea la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. « Mon nom est Bulma et nous avons décidé de tous vous loger un peu plus loin. » Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Végéta ne la quittait pas du regard. Il avait compris depuis le début qu'elle l'avait étudié, comme il le faisait lui-même à présent. La scientifique se rassit, posant sur la table un pot de glace et deux cuillères. Elle prit la sienne et commença à manger. A nouveau, silence et analyse.

« Je vais monter et je vais choisir... », commença à dire Végéta.

« Tu ne dormiras pas à l'étage. », l'interrompit sèchement la jeune femme. Il était évident que le Saïyen voulait garder la conversation centrée sur les chambres de l'étage dans la ferme intention d'en occuper une à côté des leurs. Elle décida de trancher dans le vif avec cette phrase catégorique. Elle l'avait invité chez elle, oui, elle avait commis une gaffe, mais elle n'avait jamais précisé à quel endroit de la maison. Plus il serait loin de ses parents, mieux cela serait, même si aucun mur n'empêcherait le prince des Saïyens de leur faire du mal si l'envie lui en prenait. Et pour l'instant, il semblait que non. _"Pourquoi est-il revenu ?"_ , s'interrogea-t-elle. _"Apparemment, il n'a rayé aucune ville de la carte, ni tué des milliers de personnes pendant son absence, sinon on l'aurait su."_

Le prince était immobile comme une statue. _"Elle vient de me couper la parole ?"_ Il n'en revenait pas. " _Elle vient de m'interrompre et de me donner un ordre ? Elle vient de m'interrompre, de me donner un ordre et en plus elle s'amuse tranquillement avec sa cuillère dans cette mixture ?"_ Intérieurement, il maudit pour la énième fois Kakarot à cause de qui il devait supporter cette femme insolente qui avait deviné ses intentions. Il se retint de la tuer sur le champ pour son audace tout comme il avait dû se retenir d'attaquer Freezer et il rit de la comparaison. Il faudrait qu'il l'évite le plus possible car il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à la supporter pendant tout le temps qu'il devrait rester ici. Bulma leva les yeux vers lui en entendant son rire mauvais.

« Tu crois que je te demande la permission, prétentieuse ? Je t'informe juste de ma décision, stupide humaine. Sinon, comment comptes-tu m'empêcher de me choisir une chambre ? »

« Ne m'insulte pas. », répliqua la scientifique en lâchant la cuillère.

« Dis-moi, comment vas-tu m'en empêcher, faible terrienne ? » Il se pencha vers elle.

« Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi mais je sais que la force ne fait pas tout, _prince_. », lui assura-t-elle en voulait paraître confiante. En vérité, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'empêcher de prendre une chambre mais elle avait encore quelques heures pour y réfléchir avant qu'il soit l'heure de dormir. _"Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait le premier jour ?"_ Le guerrier allait lui donner plus de fils à retordre qu'elle ne l'avait cru au début.

Végéta parut amusé par l'avertissement de Bulma. Cela l'intrigua même extrêmement. Il se dit qu'il serait divertissant de voir comment elle comptait s'en sortir pour lui faire réaliser ensuite qu'il n'y avait rien à faire contre lui. Dans une autre situation, il n'aurait pas hésité à monter et à lui prouver que personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui, surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'adversaire, mais cette femme aux cheveux couleur de l'océan de la Terre, avec son orgueil de se savoir intelligente, faisait en sorte que la situation ne soit pas commune. _"Femme bizarre"_ , pensa-t-il intérieurement.

A nouveau, ils se dévisageaient. Tous les deux avaient les bras appuyés sur la table. Cette fois, ce fut Bulma qui rompit le silence :

« Tu es propre. », fit-elle remarquer en l'examinant.

« Pas toi. », rétorqua le Saïyen avec sarcasme.

« Comment oses-tu ? », cria la jeune femme, furieuse, lâchant la cuillère sur la boîte. Végéta ne sourcilla pas. « Pour ton information, j'ai terminé de régler les paramètres de cette maudite chambre de gravité que tu as détruite avant de partir ! C'est pour ça que je suis couverte de cambouis, idiot ! »

Le prince se dressa sur ses pieds en entendant l'insulte et il était sur le point de crier encore plus fort qu'elle quand il fut devancé :

« C'est vrai, mon petit Végéta, elle a passé la semaine à réparer ce vaisseau spatial... » Mme Brief apparut à la porte juste à ce moment. « Mais ce n'est pas la peine de crier, ma fille, et encore moins de sortir de tels qualificatifs. » Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir deux ramequins de crème.

 _"Elle a réparé la chambre de gravité seule ? Sans le vieux ? Et en une semaine ?"_ Le Saïyen tourna le regard vers la femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Surpris parce qu'effectivement je suis intelligente en plus d'être belle ? », demanda-t-elle en remarquant son air incrédule.

« Plutôt par ta médiocrité. », répondit le Saïyen en parcourant du regard le corps de Bulma pour lui faire comprendre que son aspect était horrible.

« Ecoute, pour une fois que tu es propre, je ne vais pas permettre... », commença-t-elle à dire en croisant les bras.

Une nouvelle interruption : « A ce sujet, je dois lui donner raison, ma petite chérie, tu devrais vite aller prendre un bain. Le chemisier que tu portes est fichu, mon cœur... » Et elle ajouta : « Et comment peux-tu vouloir le laisser dormir avec les _Manuks_ ? Ils sont tellement différents ! Non, non, non et non ! Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Les Nameks, maman ! Et tu as encore écouté aux portes ! » Sa colère était dirigée contre sa mère.

Madame Brief ne nia même pas : « Juste la première partie, ma bichette, après je suis montée voir ton père et on a eu envie de quelque chose à grignoter. » Elle continua comme si de rien n'était : « Il dormira en haut, dans la chambre à côté de la tienne. Je monte tout de suite programmer les robots de l'étage pour qu'ils te la préparent ! » Et elle sortit comme une fusée, rayonnante de joie, emportant ses deux crèmes et ses deux cuillères à l'étage. « Et tu lui montreras sa chambre, chérie ! Et n'oublie pas ta brosse à cheveux ! », dit-elle du haut de l'escalier.

Bulma en resta sans voix tandis que Végéta arborait un demi-sourire. Il était arrivé à ses fins.

« Un jour, tu me raconteras comment tu pensais m'en empêcher... en supposant que tu aies eu un plan, bien entendu... », lui dit le Saïyen en empruntant la porte du jardin. Il se rendit directement à la chambre de gravité.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


_"Impertinente !",_ pensa le Saïyen en sortant. Qui aurait pu prédire que cette femelle blonde insupportable le ferait parvenir à ses fins ? Il est vrai que pendant un instant, il avait été intrigué par le plan de la _femme bizarre_ , même s'il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'en avait aucun. _"Ou peut-être que si ?"_ , se demanda-t-il. Deux rencontres avec elle avaient suffi pour se rendre compte qu'elle était futée, bien plus que la moyenne terrestre, intelligente même, sans parler du reste. _"Nous allons voir les changements qu'elle a faits ici..."_ Et il s'approcha du panneau de contrôle. Il monta la gravité jusqu'à cent cinquante G de gravité et les lumières rouges de sécurité s'intensifièrent. Son corps réagit en tremblant. « Malédiction ! », blasphéma-t-il. Il s'était entraîné loin d'ici et il avait oublié la terrible douleur que l'on ressentait sous cette pression. Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement pour compenser le surpoids de son sang. Il décida qu'il ferait des assouplissements et essayerait de se maintenir dans les airs le plus de temps possible pour répéter ses derniers mouvements. Après avoir volé toute la journée pour retourner à cette maison, il ne voulait pas trop forcer son corps et la machine. « Concentre-toi ! », s'ordonna-t-il à voix haute. Et il commença ses exercices.

Deux heures plus tard, il sortit trempé de sueur. Tout était silencieux et obscur, ce qui ne posait aucun problème à un Saïyen aux sens plus affinés que la plupart des humains, même s'il savait que les Nameks lui étaient supérieurs dans ce domaine. Il entra par la porte de la cuisine et monta les escaliers. Si la chambre qu'ils lui avaient choisie ne lui plaisait pas, il en prendrait une autre plus adaptée à son statut. Il alluma la lumière du couloir.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas encore détruit la chambre de gravité. » En haut de l'escalier l'attendait Bulma.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce tas de ferrailles supporte ma force. » Il se campa devant elle.

La scientifique fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à une réponse mais cela faisait une heure qu'elle restait réveillée à l'attendre pour mettre un point final à cette formalité pénible, lui indiquer la chambre où il pourrait se reposer. « Suis-moi. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit avec l'intention d'entrer. Végéta la devança et lui ferma la porte au nez. La jeune femme donna un coup de pied dans la porte. « Imbécile ! », cria-t-elle.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Il était trop épuisé pour répondre à son insulte, même s'il dût résister à la tentation de se retourner et de lui rendre la pareille. Il regarda autour de lui et il ne ressentit aucun dégoût. L'espace où il se trouvait était d'un blanc immaculé. Il s'étonna en essayant de se souvenir où il avait vu quelque chose d'aussi blanc auparavant. _"Dans les terres du nord de ce monde, oui, tout était blanc."_ Mais il ne se souvenait de rien d'antérieur. Une énorme fenêtre avec d'immenses rideaux toujours dans la même couleur occupait presque tout le mur en face. A sa gauche, une porte, une armoire et à côté, un meuble avec des tiroirs. Il les inspecta et découvrit à sa grande surprise qu'ils étaient plein de vêtements, de ces grotesques vêtements terriens avec des étiquettes couvertes d'inscriptions en calligraphie terrienne. Sur le meuble à tiroirs se trouvait un étrange objet rectangulaire de grande dimension. Il pouvait voir son reflet dedans mais cela ne ressemblait pas à un miroir. Il se tourna pour examiner le lit, qui disputait la vedette à la fenêtre. Il lui parut aussi irrésistible que la délicieuse cuisine de la maison. Il était immense. Il s'approcha et posa sa main dessus. Il remarqua qu'il était moelleux et que le tissus qui le recouvrait était doux et de la même couleur que la pièce. Deux oreillers le couronnaient. Il sourit avec regret. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'oreiller que pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois, il pensa que cette maison n'était pas si mal. Il se redressa et regarda son reflet dans le gigantesque miroir accroché au mur au dessus du lit. Il s'examina. Il était effectivement propre mais une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. A peine eut-il commencé à se déshabiller qu'il entendit un bruit provenant de la porte à côté des meubles. _"Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Les satanées énergies de ces gens sont si minuscules !"_ Il était déjà posté près de la porte prêt à attaquer quiconque était à l'intérieur quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Végéta. Prince des Saïyens. Danger. Danger. Danger. »

Un petit androïde de forme ovale, portant deux serviettes, était près de l'entrée de la salle de bains. Végéta, qui l'empêchait de sortir, se baissa pour l'étudier. « Et toi, qui es-tu ? », murmura-t-il.

« Danger. Danger. Danger. », répéta le robot, son voyant rouge clignotant sans cesse. Il voulait sortir de là mais l'imposant corps du Saïyen était planté sur son chemin, alors il se mit à tourner sur lui-même cherchant une autre porte de sortie. « Danger. Danger. Danger. » On aurait dit qu'il avait été programmé pour le reconnaître et pour l'éviter s'il le croisait. Végéta devina qui en était l'auteur. _"Maudite femme bizarre !"_ D'un rayon d'énergie, il le foudroya.

« Danger. Danger. Daaangeeeer. »

Enfin, son voyant rouge s'éteignit et des morceaux de ferraille s'éparpillèrent sur le sol à côté des serviettes, qu'il ramassa et posa sur le lavabo. Du pied, il dégagea les restes du robot, les laissant dans l'entrée de sa nouvelle chambre. Il revint sur ses pas vers la salle de bains. Elle n'était pas très grande. Un lavabo avec un autre miroir, il en conclut que l'apparence était d'importance vitale pour les habitants de cette planète. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents de lui, il repoussa l'idée immédiatement. Il devait accepter qu'objectivement, les terriens étaient assez semblables aux Saïyens en apparence, et à ce qu'il avait compris, physiologiquement compatibles. Il recommença à s'observer, étudiant son visage sous plusieurs angles. Il ne se rappelait plus de son âge, ni même de sa date de naissance. Il avait été dans tant de planètes avec différentes façons de compter le temps qu'il n'aurait même plus pu faire le calcul. Il avait toujours suivi le calendrier de Vegetaseï mais il avait fini par oublier il y a longtemps. Il finit d'enlever son uniforme et vit le WC et finalement la baignoire au bout de la pièce. Il remarqua deux points, un bleu et un rouge, et il ne lui fut pas difficile d'en déduire que le rouge était celui qui l'intéressait. Il entra, ferma la porte transparente qui séparait la baignoire du reste de la pièce et appuya le bouton rouge à fond. Immédiatement, d'en haut jaillit de l'eau chaude et il sentit que depuis qu'il était sortit de l'enfer, jamais il n'en avait été aussi éloigné.

 

o-o-o-o


	5. D'une ambiance insolite aux premiers marchés

 

 

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

  
  


_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

  
  


**CHAPITRE 4**

  
  


_"D'une ambiance insolite aux premiers marchés"_

 

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

« Tu as vu le journal d'aujourd'hui ? », demanda sa mère en cuisinant.

Mais sa fille ne lui répondit pas. Tout à servant à boire, elle était bien trop absorbée à ne pas quitter des yeux le Saïyen qui avait pris place à côté d'elle. _"C'est tous les jours pareil."_ , pensait Bulma en l'observant. _"Il revient de l'entraînement, trempé de sueur et affamé, on dirait qu'il va se jeter sur la nourriture... et puis rien."_

« Bulma, tu as vu le journal ? », insista Madame Brief.

« Ah non. », répondit la jeune femme, « Je ne sais pas où il peut être. » Et elle se rassit à côté du guerrier.

Végéta, les bras croisés et assis au fond de sa chaise, examinait, sans lever sa tête baissée, Mme Brief préparer le repas et sa fille assise à sa droite. Tous deux attendaient à table leur repas de midi. Le prince ne bougeait pas un muscle, seuls ses yeux allaient d'une femme à l'autre. Chaque jour, à l'heure du déjeuner, les saphirs de la jeune femme le fixaient effrontément pendant qu'il surveillait les allers et venues des assiettes qui leur étaient destinées. Et tous les jours, le même échange de paroles :

« Que regardes-tu, humaine ? »

« Rien, et toi ? », répondit la scientifique avec une insolence qui lui fit fermer à demi les yeux pour se retenir de lui envoyer une gifle. De telles réponses obligeaient Végéta à se forcer à penser encore à Kakarot, l'unique raison pour laquelle il ne dévastait pas cet endroit maudit et ses habitants, car c'était bien à cause de lui qu'il était ici et qu'il devait supporter cette terrienne.

Mais cette fois, Bulma voulu le titiller un peu pour voir si elle parviendrait à lui arracher la raison pour laquelle il attendait avant de manger.

« Est-ce que tes manières royales te reviennent uniquement avant de manger et est-ce pour cela que tu attends que nous soyons tous à table ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Végéta tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Il ne supportait pas son insolence. Il était là depuis un mois et heureusement, il la voyait relativement peu, juste à l'heure du déjeuner et les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir ou le jardin. Toujours à le défier de ses yeux bleus, toujours à l'affût de ses moindres faits et gestes. Quelques fois, en s'entraînant la nuit hors de la chambre de gravité, loin de ces gêneurs de Nameks et de tout terrien, il avait levé les yeux et l'avait découverte sur le balcon de sa chambre, en train de l'observer avec audace et effronterie, le défiant du regard. Maintenant, à cette insinuation sur son éducation royale, il ne pouvait se retenir de lui répondre mais Madame Brief le devança, le faisant renoncer à sa première intention :

« Des manières royales ? », voulut-elle savoir pendant qu'elle servait une portion de riz à sa fille.

« Oublie ça, maman, j'exagérai. », répondit Bulma en prenant un morceau de fromage sur la montagne de plats qui couvrait la table. Végéta en prit cinq portions et les enfourna dans sa bouche.

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi pointilleuse avec lui, ma chérie. », lui suggéra sa mère en posant son assiette devant elle.

« Notre cher invité est timide, n'est-ce pas mon beau ? » Végéta ne la regarda même pas. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à Bulma et au saladier de riz que sa mère avait posé devant la jeune femme. « Mais tu as raison, il attend toujours que tu commences avant de manger, comme c'est charmant ! »

« Oui, c'est charmant... », confirma Bulma toujours avec la même ironie que précédemment et elle prit une tranche de pain pour accompagner le repas. Végéta prit cette fois la corbeille de pain toute entière et la mit près de lui.

« Eh ! Laisses-en pour les autres ! », lui cria-t-elle en se levant et en allongeant le bras pour remettre la corbeille à sa place. Le Saïyen saisit le panier et le mit hors d'atteinte de la scientifique.

« Allons, Bulma, tu n'arrêtes pas de l'embêter ! », reprit sa mère amusée. « Tiens, toute une baguette pour toi, ma fille, et voici ton assiette, Végéta. » Elle ajouta en la posant sur la table : « Je vous laisse, je mangerai avec ton père dans les bureaux, d'accord ? Tu programmeras les robots pour qu'ils débarrassent. A plus tard... » Et elle s'en fut d'un pas vif et joyeux.

 

Végéta lâcha la corbeille où il l'avait mise antérieurement et regarda la scientifique en souriant de côté. Il ne supportait pas cette femme blonde aussi pénible et bavarde que sa fille, mais il la trouvait amusante dans ces moments où elle lui donnait raison et réduisait au désespoir l'insolente scientifique.  
  


La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus commença à manger et le guerrier l'imita, dévorant l'immense assiette de riz qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis une éternité lui semblait-il. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles seul le bruit des couverts se fit entendre et alors que le prince pensait déjà à la tranquillité que cette planète pouvait offrir quand personne ne disait de bêtises autour de lui, Bulma parla :

« Je dois te faire une analyse de sang. », dit-elle avant de boire de l'eau.

Végéta ne répondit pas. Il avalait du pain, enfournant d'autres tranches dans sa bouche.

« Il faut que je te la fasse, tu pourrais avoir rapporté une maladie bizarre de là-bas et je ne peux pas laisser... »

Le Saïyen se leva de sa chaise et sans la regarder, il sortit dans le jardin en direction de sa chambre de gravité.

Bulma se leva de sa chaise extrêmement irritée. « Ne me laisse pas plantée là, je te parle ! », dit-elle en le poursuivant à travers la roseraie. Les Nameks qui étaient sur les lieux s'enfuirent en courant pour fuir la scène qu'ils savaient proche.

Le Saïyen continua son chemin en l'ignorant.

« Tu devras m'écouter que tu le veuilles ou non ! », lui cria Bulma accélérant le pas. « Tu vis ici depuis un mois et nous avons tous passé un examen ! Je ne peux pas te laisser nous contaminer avec quelque chose de bizarre que tu aurais pu nous rapporter de l'espace ! » Elle s'approcha encore plus, se mettant à sa hauteur. « Tu m'écoutes, malpoli ! »

Et elle lui prit le bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait.

« Ne recommence jamais à me toucher, misérable terrienne ! » Végéta s'était retourné dès qu'il avait senti le contact.

Son cri fut salvateur. Bulma en resta paralysée et lâcha, comme par réflexe, le bras du guerrier. Pendant une seconde, son regard glacé et sombre se planta dans ses yeux à elle. Le prince se retourna et repartit à pas rapides. La jeune femme se ressaisit du choc de ces yeux noirs, hiératiques et emplis d'une immense colère. Mais il aurait fallu bien plus que le cri du démon lui-même pour la décourager. Elle recommença à poursuivre le Saïyen qui montait déjà la rampe de la chambre de gravité.

« Tu crois pouvoir m'intimider, moi ? Bulma Brief ? »

Mais le guerrier ferma la porte, laissant Bulma les mains sur les hanches se maudire pour la énième fois de ne pas avoir mis de bouton extérieur pour ouvrir la porte du vaisseau.

« Tu ne devrais pas lui crier dessus. », entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle sut qui c'était.

« Ah, Piccolo, enfin tu te montres ! » Et elle se souvint que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Sa colère revint :

« On peut savoir où tu étais ? » Cette fois, c'est devant lui qu'elle se tenait les mains sur les hanches.

« Un jour, il explosera. Tu devrais être plus prudente. », lui conseilla-t-il, ignorant sa question.

« Je ne le perds pas de vue. », fit remarquer Bulma avec sérieux en retournant sur ses pas en direction de la cuisine. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui conseille d'être prudente. Elle avait passé sa vie à se l'entendre dire par tout le monde.

« C'est bien le problème... », dit Piccolo derrière elle.

La scientifique s'arrêta net. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne t'es pas montré depuis tout ce temps ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que je ne suis pas là. » Cette réponse la fit soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. « Je te dis seulement que tu ne devrais pas l'approcher autant. Ce Saïyen ne peut rien apporter de bon. »

Avec cette réponse, il faisait passer un message à Bulma qu'elle capta instantanément : avec ses cris et son emportement, elle les mettait tous en danger, voire pire. Cela lui parut intolérable. « Eh bien, que je sache, depuis son arrivée, il n'a rien fait de mal, non ? »

 _"C'est vrai."_ , pensa Piccolo. Pourquoi Végéta n'avait-il rien fait depuis son arrivée sur Terre ? Cela faisait un mois qu'il se posait la question et pour le Namek, il était évident qu'il y avait une très bonne raison qui l'empêchait d'agir en véritable mercenaire et connaissant le mode de fonctionnement du prince des Saïyens, cela devait être très alambiqué. Pendant un mois entier, il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, il s'entraînait, mangeait et dormait. Il fronça les sourcils, exprimant son incertitude. « Fais en sorte de ne pas le provoquer. », dit-il enfin.

 

La scientifique se retourna, donnant à entendre que la discussion était close. « Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai tout sous contrôle. » Et elle entra dans la maison pour programmer les robots.

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Cette nuit-là, Bulma était encore vexée par l'insolence de Végéta. Pendant la soirée, elle décida qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer un jour de plus sans le convaincre d'accepter cette analyse de sang. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle y pensait et puisqu'elle avait abordé le sujet pendant le repas, elle clorait l'affaire le jour-même. Quand elle l'entendit monter les escaliers, elle sortit dans le couloir pour l'affronter.

« Tu dois faire cette analyse. », lui dit-elle en lui barrant la route.

Végéta la regarda. Bulma trouva qu'il avait l'air exténué. Il essaya de l'éviter mais elle se mit à nouveau en travers de son chemin. Il soupira, hocha la tête d'un air moqueur et la poussa brusquement de la main, la faisant presque tomber, afin d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller.

 

« Il faut que tu le fasses. », lui dit la jeune femme du seuil de la porte maintenant ouverte.

« Sors de ma chambre ! », lui ordonna le Saïyen toujours sans la regarder et en posant ses gants sur une chaise. Dès son arrivée, le premier jour, il avait su que cette porte sans serrure lui causerait des ennuis.

« Tu as peut-être une maladie sans le savoir. », insinua-t-elle en l'observant.

« Si j'ai une maladie, c'est mon problème, humaine. », rétorqua-t-il en enlevant ses bottes assis sur le lit.

« Oui, mais si tu en as une... » Elle s'arrêta de parler pour s'avancer de quelques pas à l'intérieur. Il leva les yeux en voyant entrer cette femme insolente pour la première fois dans sa chambre. Il était évident qu'elle ne comprenait pas à quel point il détestait qu'on le dérange et surtout dans des lieux qui étaient les siens, comme la chambre de gravité ou sa chambre.

« ...eh bien, elle pourrait à tout moment s'extérioriser et te rendre malade. », lui dit la scientifique en souriant.

Le guerrier comprit sa tactique. « Cela resterait mon problème. » Il se leva et commença à enlever son uniforme.

Bulma l'observait toujours et commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise en voyant qu'il continuait à se déshabiller. « Les Nameks ont apporté des bactéries très étranges que nous sommes encore en train d'étudier alors nous devons tous... » Et elle s'interrompit, horrifiée, pour se couvrir les yeux et détourna la tête. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

A sa question, Végéta leva le regard et la vit les mains sur les yeux. « On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive, terrienne ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu un homme nu ? » Il baissa entièrement son uniforme, le sortit par les pieds et se dressa devant elle. A voir comment elle vivait chez elle, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle soit une femme pudique.

« Bien sûr que si, imbécile ! C'est juste qu'ici sur la Terre nous n'avons pas l'habitude de nous mettre _comme ça_ quand nous parlons à des étrangers ! »

Végéta soupira. _"Maudits humains pudibonds !",_ pensa-t-il. « Que disais-tu à propos des Nameks ? » La discussion avait commencé à l'intéresser quand elle les avait mentionnés. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir attrapé un parasite de ces êtres répugnants, il en avait la chair de poule.

« Tu t'es couvert ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec toujours la main sur le visage.

Le Saïyen soupira de nouveau. Il se dit que s'il voulait en savoir plus sur les bactéries de ces _bestioles_ vertes, il serait bien obligé de se couvrir avec quelque chose pour qu'elle arrête ce comportement ridicule. " _La guerre ne laisse aucune place pour la pudeur_.", pensa-t-il en tirant vers lui le drap du lit. Il s'en recouvrit tout en trouvant tout cela inutile et absurde.

« C'est bon ? », demanda Bulma en écartant légèrement les doigts et regardant à la dérobée. Elle ôta enfin sa main et demanda amusée : « Pourquoi t'es-tu couvert entièrement ? »

« Explique-toi, humaine assommante ! », dit-il sans savoir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. La chose qui l'irritait le plus était sans aucun doute qu'on rie de lui.

« C'est juste qu'ici les hommes se couvrent seulement... Bah, aucune importance ! », et elle s'assit sur le lit sans remarquer qu'il était sur le point d'exploser en la voyant s'asseoir tranquillement là où il dormait. « Comme je te le disais, les Nameks sont porteurs de nouvelles bactéries que nous sommes en train d'analyser et nous ne connaissons pas leurs caractéristiques... » Elle se tourna alors vers lui. « Tu es peut-être porteur d'un nouveau germe de Namek... »

« Je ne les ai pas fréquentés. », objecta le prince.

« Oui, mais comme tu le sais sûrement, ces organismes peuvent voler très loin, Végéta... »

Elle attendait la réponse du Saïyen qui semblait pensif devant ses arguments. Elle lui mentait. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune bactérie maligne dans le sang complexe des extraterrestres verts ; mais qui pouvait dire que Végéta ne portait pas quelque chose venant d'une des nombreuses planètes qu'il avait envahies ? Il fallait s'en assurer pour éviter la contamination. En l'observant là, dans la chambre, si sérieux avec les bras croisés et le drap sur les épaules, elle réalisa avec étonnement que c'était la première fois qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme un sanguinaire guerrier de l'espace, ce qu'il était, mais comme son invité de l'espace, une description adéquate également.

« A dix-huit heures. Demain. J'irai à ton laboratoire. », dit-il enfin avant d'aller vers sa salle de bain.

« A dix-neuf heures. », objecta-t-elle.

« A dix-huit. », répéta-t-il.

« Dix-huit heures trente, Végéta, j'ai des choses à faire avant je ne crois pas que... »

« A dix-huit heures ! », s'écria-t-il en se retournant et en remarquant qu'elle était toujours assise. « Tu comptes rester ici ? »

Elle commença à lui répondre : « Même si c'est ta chambre, c'est ma maison ici et... » Quand elle vit qu'il commençait à lâcher le drap pour le jeter sur le lit, elle rectifia : « Bon, ça va... J'y vais. » Et elle fila comme une flèche en fermant la porte derrière elle.

 

Le Saïyen sortit de la douche et ramassa son uniforme pour le laver dans la baignoire, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il vivait là. Quand il revint et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour dormir, il inspira à fond et une moue de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Il se leva et jeta toutes les couvertures et la couette par terre. Le lit sentait l'odeur de Bulma.

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Chaque matin en se levant, Monsieur Brief observait le même rituel : il ouvrait les yeux, embrassait sa femme endormie à ses côtés, chaussait ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit, faisait sa toilette, juchait Tama sur son épaule et descendait déjeuner. Tous les jours, un délicieux petit-déjeuner l'attendait sur la table et tous les jours, il lisait le journal à voix haute à son chat, lui commentant les dernières nouvelles, pendant que les robots ménagers le servaient et s'activaient à travers toute la pièce.

 

Et tous les jours, depuis l'arrivée des extraterrestres deux semaines auparavant, il avait un nouveau compagnon dans la cuisine en plus de son chat.

« Ah, Végéta, mon garçon, bonjour ! », le saluait le scientifique plongé dans son journal. Il recevait toujours la même réponse du guerrier, une espèce de souffle court, un genre de _"hmpf"_. Dès la première fois qu'il l'entendit, le scientifique en déduisit que c'était la façon de saluer de cet homme extrêmement timide et il interpréta son mutisme absolu à table comme une autre preuve de sa grande réserve. Il se dit que finalement, Végéta était un extraterrestre qui d'après sa fille avait eu un passé très mouvementé et qu'il devait se sentir épuisé de se retrouver dans un environnement aussi nouveau. Une fois assis, monsieur Brief se concentrait tout simplement sur son journal et sur Tama sans jamais faire attention à Végéta qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements au petit déjeuner, l'imitant et se servant des mêmes plats que lui.

 

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

 

« Je ne sais pas comment je ferai. », disait Bulma en conduisant. « Je ne pourrai jamais survivre au milieu de tous ces papiers ennuyeux et ces problèmes administratifs, comment mon père le supporte-t-il ? », s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant la voiture dans le garage. Elle sortit, l'encapsula et la mit dans son sac à main. Depuis qu'elle était sortie du bureau central de Capsule Corporation elle se demandait comment elle, une aventurière née et avide de connaissances comme personne pourrait se convertir en maître de l'empire familial sans mourir d'ennui. Récemment, Monsieur Brief insistait pour que sa fille l'accompagne plus souvent aux conseils d'administration et qu'elle passe moins de temps dans le laboratoire, même si cela leur en coûtait. Elle insistait sur le fait qu'elle était un génie des sciences mais que vraiment elle s'ennuyait souverainement dans les bureaux. Elle voulait parcourir le monde, explorer, découvrir de nouveaux mystères, faire plus de recherches, créer et inventer. Elle avait tellement de projets dans la tête qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer réussir à supporter ces associés barbants et ces secrétaires toujours en train de faire des ragots sur elle et son petit ami... Elle sourit en repensant à Yamcha. Elle pourrait le voir dans très peu de temps.

 

« Mais ces _greluches_ ne le verront pas ! », cria-t-elle quand l'image des secrétaires lui revint à l'esprit. Cela ne la dérangeait pas que d'autres femmes admirent son petit ami, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas c'est qu'il se laisse autant regarder par elles. Sans aucun doute, son cher Yamcha avait changé depuis leur première rencontre. Il était plus sûr de lui, plus fort et il avait pu s'intégrer dans la société sans problème. Il était toujours aussi charmant, le problème c'est qu'il était devenu _trop_ charmant avec les autres femmes. Ce qui au début avait paru amusant à Bulma s'était déjà transformé en quelque chose d'énervant. La scientifique pensait toujours à tout ça en traversant le jardin en direction de son laboratoire. Quelques Nameks la saluèrent en souriant, toujours en s'inclinant, toujours si serviables et polis, mais elle les ignora perdue dans ses pensées en imaginant son petit ami avec une autre femme au ciel ou là où il était. Elle vit sa mère sortir de la cuisine comme une fusée.

 

« Où vas-tu, maman ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Bonsoir ma fille ! », la salua sa mère sans même s'arrêter. « Je file voir mon feuilleton dans la salle des Manuks. »

Cela ne manquait pas. Depuis quelques semaines, sa mère et un groupe d'extraterrestres se réunissaient après six heures du soir pour voir un absurde feuilleton du nom de _C_ _œur brisé_. Elle s'arrêta, regarda la chambre de gravité et la vit ouverte. Elle réalisa pourquoi et se précipita vers son laboratoire. _"Comment ai-je pu oublier !!"_

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Quand elle entra, à moitié suffoquée par son _sprint_ , elle le vit debout de dos en train d'observer un des ordinateurs.

« Tu es en retard. », dit-il sans se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as touché quelque chose ? Comment es-tu entré ? », lui bredouilla-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui les pieds endoloris par les talons hauts qu'elle avait mis pour aller dans les bureaux.

 

Végéta se tourna enfin et s'appuya contre une chaise, en posant les mains sur le dossier. « Vous avez une technologie encore plus attardée que je ne le croyais. » Et il observa comment elle se penchait près de lui vers l'ordinateur.

« Tu as touché quelque chose ? », lui demanda-t-elle vérifiant que tout était en ordre.

« Si j'avais voulu toucher quelque chose, aurais-tu pu m'en empêcher comme cette porte a pu m'empêcher d'entrer ? », demanda-t-il, narquois, tout en connaissant la réponse d'avance.

Bulma leva les yeux vers lui. « Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. » Elle continua de tout examiner attentivement en se demandant pourquoi les alarmes de sécurité ne s'étaient pas mises en route.

« Tu as des robots qui touchent ton désordre toute la journée, femme. », lui rappela Végéta.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. », le corrigea Bulma retournant ses yeux sur l'écran. « Ici, personne n'entre à part mon père et moi." Et elle ajouta en posant son regard bleu sur lui. « Et en plus, tu n'es pas un simple robot ! »

« Allons, humaine, ni toi ni moi n'allons y passer la journée. » Le prince s'était redressé et la regardait maintenant, les bras croisés.

 

Bulma réagit en se relevant également. « Tu as raison, assieds-toi ici pendant que je vais chercher les instruments médicaux. » Et elle lui désigna la chaise contre laquelle il s'était appuyé auparavant.

 

Le Saïyen prit place et elle revint avec un plateau qui semblait avoir été préparé à l'avance. Elle avait enfilé la blouse qu'il lui avait vue quelques jours plus tôt et elle s'était attaché les cheveux. Végéta fut rassuré en remarquant que tous les instruments médicaux étaient scellés hermétiquement dans des sachets transparents, ce qui signifiait que personne ne les avait touchés avant. Bulma s'assit à côté de lui positionnant sa chaise en sens contraire à celle du guerrier et un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres en préparant la seringue et les cotons, toujours sous le regard attentif du prince.

« Je vais devoir te toucher... », le prévint-elle, moqueuse. « ...mais je vais mettre des gants. »

Le prince l'observait imperturbable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ose plaisanter de cela après leur rencontre de la veille où il lui avait crié dessus et où elle s'était écartée.

« Relève ta manche et tend le bras. », lui ordonna-t-elle. Le Saïyen étira sans problème le tissus de sa tenue de combat sans cesser de l'étudier. Bulma observa le bras du guerrier, toutes ses cicatrices, et elle se dit qu'il allait être compliqué de trouver où piquer dans tous ces muscles.

« Je vais devoir te serrer le bras avec cet élastique pour mieux voir tes veines. » Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour prendre l'élastique, le prince lui lança :

« Arrête avec ces bêtises. » Et il serra le poing faisant ressortir toutes les veines de son bras.

 

Bulma ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. « Ça alors ! Maintenant, j'ai de quoi piquer... » Et elle posa ses mains sur la peau tannée et dure du guerrier non sans ajouter avant : « Cela peut faire mal... » et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Végéta fronça les sourcils devant cette nouvelle moquerie. La jeune femme planta l'aiguille, la guidant pour aspirer le sang. « Tu savais que Goku détestait les piqûres ? »

« Kakarot est un idiot. », dit-il avec mépris en examinant ses cheveux bleus, la seule chose d'elle qu'il pouvait voir depuis qu'elle s'était inclinée sur son bras.

« Tout le monde déteste quelque chose irrationnellement. Tu n'as aucune phobie ? », continua-t-elle ignorant l'insulte envers son ami.

« Si, des humains. », répondit-il sans détourner le regard.

« Très drôle. », reprit-elle et elle réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de plaisanter. Elle leva la tête, tendit le bras pour prendre un peu de coton, l'appuya sur la piqûre avant d'extraire l'aiguille. Elle le regarda à nouveau et vit qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? », demanda-t-elle.

« C'est de l'écriture terrienne ? » Le Saïyen plissait les yeux pour mieux examiner les symboles.

« Oui, des lettres et des chiffres. »

« Je connais les chiffres. », corrigea le Saïyen.

« Ah oui ? » Elle était en train de poser correctement le tube avec l'échantillon de sang.

« Je suis venu à six heures, non ? » Par là, il voulait dire qu'il avait appris à lire les symboles d'une pendule. « Les chiffres sont pratiquement identiques dans toutes les galaxies, seule leur écriture change. Partout, on mesure le temps. »

La jeune femme sourit, satisfaite. _"Il est intelligent.",_ se dit-elle. Elle voulut reprendre la conversation à propos du texte de l'ordinateur. « Ce n'est que le brouillon d'un projet. » Et elle ajouta : « Pose ton doigt ici. »

Il baissa le regard une seconde pour savoir exactement où elle voulait en venir avec cet ordre. « Pour quoi faire ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Pour tenir le coton. », expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. « Je te mettrai un petit pansement pour que ça cicatrise. » Et avant même, qu'elle ne se tourne vers le plateau, Végéta répondit :

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre, c'est déjà cicatrisé. » Et il retourna son attention sur le moniteur de l'ordinateur laissant tomber le coton par terre.

« Mais cela contient de l'alcool pour désinfecter et... Bah ! Tant pis ! » Bulma se leva pour ranger la prise de sang.

 

Le guerrier baissa la manche de son uniforme et rapprocha la chaise de la table sur laquelle était posé l'ordinateur. La jeune femme lui jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps en rangeant. « Comment se fait-il que tu portes toujours ce vieil uniforme et non les vêtements que nous t'avons achetés ? » Mais Végéta était trop occupé à étudier l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Et qu'as-tu fait du matelas, hein ? », ajouta-t-elle en plissant le front.

« Lis cette première ligne. », demanda le Saïyen, au lieu de répondre.

« Que je lise ? Comment ça ? » La jeune femme s'était approchée pour savoir à quoi il faisait référence.

« Que se passe-t-il, humaine, tu es soudainement devenue plus bête ? », lui demanda-t-il, la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. « Je t'ai demandé de lire ceci. » Et il indiqua l'écran.

« Je m'appelle Bulma ! Et ne m'insulte pas ! »

Le prince soupira. Cette conversation était beaucoup trop longue à son goût et pour couronner le tout, elle recommençait à crier. « Lis ! », vociféra-t-il, pour reprendre le dessus.

Bulma était sur le point de lui répondre mais elle réfléchit qu'elle pouvait peut-être tirer profit de tout ceci. « Très bien. », dit-elle. « Mais avant, tu dois faire un marché avec moi. »

« Un marché ? », le prince fronça les sourcils, méfiant, et fixa ses yeux bleus comme le ciel de ce monde. « Je ne fais pas de marché. » Et c'était vrai. Dans sa vie passée de simple soldat de Freezer, jamais il n'avait eu la possibilité d'en faire et même s'il en avait eu l'occasion, jamais il n'avait estimé quiconque d'une condition et catégorie dignes d'en conclure un avec lui. Mais cette fois, c'était différent : cette femme, cette maudite femme indomptable et extrême, connaissait peut-être le secret de la transformation en super-Saïyen, la destinée à laquelle il avait voué sa vie, pour laquelle il s'était toujours entraîné durement, pour laquelle il n'avait jamais failli, la clef qui lui aurait permis de vaincre Freezer, à la place de Kakarot.

« Bien, alors je ne lirai pas. » La scientifique croisa les bras avec dignité, très sûre de sa décision.

Végéta soupira encore plus fort, cette fois en baissant la tête vers le sol, signe évident de son exaspération. _"Kakarot..."_ , se rappela-t-il pour ne pas désintégrer cette femme étrange qui osait le défier dès qu'elle le pouvait. S'il voulait avancer dans sa recherche sur le secret du simple _troisième classe_ et esquiver les pièges des humains, il fallait qu'il apprenne à lire la langue de cette misérable planète. Il devait accepter l'accord gênant qu'on lui proposait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », lui demanda-t-il presque en murmurant.

Elle sourit, satisfaite, et se retourna pour le regarder bien en face : « Je veux que tu répondes à trois questions. »

« Une. », reprit vite le Saïyen. Cette insolente parviendrait à ses fins mais il savait négocier.

« Deux », corrigea la jeune femme, tentant sa chance.

« Deux, mais je choisirai celles auxquelles je répondrai. », affirma le prince.

Bulma l'observa dubitative pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser éclater un franc sourire qui illumina tout son visage. « D'accord. » Elle avait fini par accepter ses conditions. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large tout en parlant : « Les questions sont... » et elle se tourna vers le Saïyen en levant l'index : « La première est logique. Pourquoi veux-tu que je lise un simple projet d'ingénierie ? » Le prince sourit à moitié. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de répondre à cette question. Remarquant la réaction du Saïyen, Bulma continua comme si de rien n'était en levant le deuxième doigt de la main : « Deux. Pourquoi attends-tu que les autres mangent avant de commencer toi-même ? Nous te dégoûtons ? Tu n'as pas confiance en... » mais elle fut interrompue par Végéta :

« Ce sont deux questions en une mais pour balayer tes doutes : Oui, vous me dégoûtez. » Il se relaxa en appuya les fesses contre le bord supérieur de la chaise, posant ses mains de chaque côté. Il attendait avidement la dernière question parce qu'il devinait de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

Bulma le regarda et cette fois, ce fut elle qui fronça les sourcils. Elle avait rendue la partie trop facile à cet insolent et elle s'en fit le reproche intérieurement. Malgré tout, elle leva le troisième doigt : « Et trois. Qu'as-tu fait de ce maudit matelas ? » Cette dernière question, elle la hurla presque en mettant ses mains sur chacune de ses hanches. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'en préoccupait mais elle ne le voyait nulle part, elle avait même examiné minutieusement l'entrée du vaisseau pour voir si elle trouvait des indices qui indiqueraient qu'il l'avait désintégré mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. En plus, le Saïyen se montrait évasif à propos de ce ridicule matelas et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

  
  


Végéta tourna la tête sur le côté. Cela avait été drôle, il devait l'admettre. Cette femelle dérisoire avait réussi à le faire rire intérieurement avec son obsession pour ce banal objet. Il se redressa et croisa les bras. « Ridicule humaine... », lui dit-il en s'approchant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant qu'avec des chaussures de cette hauteur, elle était plus grande que lui.

« Et alors ? », lui demanda la jeune femme en levant le menton.

« Je voudrais savoir lire la langue terrienne. Un projet de terriens n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. », répondit le prince. Bulma leva les sourcils avec une évidente expression de surprise. Le Saïyen se retourna. « Et maintenant, lis. »

La scientifique s'indigna en écartant les bras : « Mais tu n'as répondu qu'à une question ! »

« A deux, tu m'as demandé si vous me dégoûtiez et je t'ai répondu oui. » Et il s'assit face à l'ordinateur.

« Mais c'était la suite d'une question plus longue ! », s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Je t'ai répondu, j'ai respecté le marché. », dit-il découragé. « Lis. », lui ordonna-t-il à nouveau en montrant l'écran.

« Tu attends avant de manger parce que tu crois que nous allons t'empoisonner, c'est ça ? »

« Laisse la paranoïa à ta mère et lis. », répondit sèchement le Saïyen.

Bulma soupira, cependant elle se dit qu'elle avait réussi à ce que l'orgueilleux Prince des Saïyen fasse un marché avec elle, membre d'une race qu'il détestait, c'était déjà tout un triomphe. Elle s'en auto-persuada et s'assit aux côtés du guerrier.

« Je lis jusqu'où ? »

« La première ligne. », répondit Végéta.

La jeune femme focalisa ses yeux sur l'ordinateur. « Bien... », commença-t-elle, « ici, il est écrit : _L'ordinateur analyse les mesures du laser et des capteurs que possèdent le véhicule, et si l'appareil est grand on équipe d'un anneau de sonars... »_ Là se terminait la première ligne.

Végéta se tourna pour la regarder. « Répète-la. »

Bulma souffla et répéta : « _L'ordinateur analyse les mesures du laser et des capteurs que possèdent le véhicule, et si l'appareil est grand on équipe d'un anneau de sonars... »_ A ce moment, ce fut elle qui se tourna pour l'observer et elle se rendit compte qu'il examinait sa bouche.

« Encore une fois. », exigea-t-il sans quitter des yeux les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Bulma prononça la phrase sans regarder l'écran, observant à la dérobée le Saïyen, qui, pendant qu'elle parlait, remuait les lèvres en l'imitant en silence.

« Bien, c'est assez facile, c'est bien ce que je pensais. », commenta le prince en se retournant vers le moniteur. Elle l'écoutait attentivement. Elle trouvait intéressant de voir comment un être de l'espace essayait d'apprendre sa langue maternelle.

« C'est facile ? », se demanda Bulma.

« Vous n'utilisez pas de geste corporel pour communiquer entre vous, vous vous exprimez seulement avec des mots. Cela rend les choses plus simples. »

La jeune femme, à qui l'on avait souvent reproché d'utiliser trop de gestes en parlant, trouva cela amusant mais elle le laissa poursuivre son explication.

« Ce sont les symboles de votre langue ? » Il lui montra les mots sur l'écran.

« Oui, ce sont des lettres. », lui répondit-elle, suspendue à ses paroles.

« Et celles-ci sont celles qui prédominent dans les mots terriens, les plus fréquentes, non ? » Il lui montra un E, un O, un A, un U et un I.

« Des voyelles. », conclut Bulma.

« Ah. », dit-il en s'approchant de l'ordinateur. « Et le reste s'y ajoute. Il n'y a pas de mot sans elles à ce que je vois. Bien. » Il se renfonça dans sa chaise. « Lis tout ça. » Il désigna le paragraphe entier en bougeant l'index.

La scientifique était grandement impressionnée mais préféra attendre avant de parler et le laisser continuer avec ses suppositions. «  _L'ordinateur analyse les mesures du laser et des capteurs que possèdent le véhicule, et si l'appareil est grand on équipe d'un anneau de sonars et d'infrarouges toute la longueur de la carrosserie de la machine pour obtenir une détection complète des obstacles. Avec toutes ces informations, le robot construit une carte de l'environnement et est capable le de déplacer et d'en faire un nettoyage complet sans besoin de conducteur. »_ Tu veux que je le répète ? », demanda-t-elle au guerrier.

« Oui. », lui répondit-il en se retournant pour observer ses lèvres.

Bulma commençait à se sentir nerveuse qu'il lui regarde la bouche avec autant de concentration, mais malgré tout, elle répéta le phrase qu'elle avait retenue sans problème, également tournée vers lui pour l'observer. « _L'ordinateur analyse les mesures du laser et des capteurs que possèdent le véhicule, et si l'appareil est grand on équipe d'un anneau de sonars et d'infrarouges toute la longueur de la carrosserie de la machine pour obtenir une détection complète des obstacles. Avec toutes ces informations, le robot construit une carte de l'environnement et est capable de déplacer et de faire un nettoyage complet sans besoin de conducteur. »_

« Continue. », exigea-t-il sans une once de gêne.

« Comment ? », lui demanda-t-elle un peu perdue pendant un instant.

« Lis la suite. », ordonna le Saïyen fixant à nouveau les yeux sur sa bouche.

La jeune femme toussa, leva les yeux sur l'écran et lut : « _Ils sont équipés de plusieurs dispositifs internes comme des capteurs et des caméras, pour inspecter la structure et réaliser d'autres tâches qui actuellement sont prises en charge par des êtres humains et qui présentent de grands risques pour l'intégrité physique des personnes. »_ Du coin de l'œil, elle vit comment sa tête se tournait de l'écran à ses lèvres et vice versa. Elle continua : _"Même si pour l'instant, ces robots fonctionnent connectés à un générateur central, nous travaillons pour implanter dans chacun d'entre eux, un microprocesseur et une source d'énergie, pour augmenter leur autonomie et permettre le contrôle à distance et parvenir à ..._ Arrête de regarder ma bouche ! » Elle s'interrompit et s'éloigna.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, femme ! » Il se leva de sa chaise comme elle. « Je me concentre sur la prononciation de ces lettres ! », expliqua-t-il en se levant et serrant le poing. Cette humaine était folle. Elle se comportait dans toutes les situations comme personne d'autre. Effrontée, braillarde, exaspérante et surtout, très agressive. « Ça suffit ! Je m'en vais ! », et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il laissa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus assise et pensive éteindre l'ordinateur. Le guerrier l'avait rendue nerveuse à observer ses lèvres avec autant de minutie pendant qu'elle prononçait le texte.

  
  


* * *

 

 _"Maudit Namek !"_ , pensa Végéta, à l'intérieur du vaisseau, en faisant des mouvements d'assouplissement, "U _n jour, j'en aurai assez de tes intrigues et de tes yeux toujours à surveiller tous mes faits et gestes."_ Visiblement, il faisait allusion à Piccolo, qui ne cessait de monter la garde que lorsqu'il méditait près du lac.

Il se redressa pour regarder par un des hublots un groupe d'êtres verts en train de chanter sous la direction de la femme blonde. " _Encore avec cette stupide chanson."_ Il avait rarement écouté de la musique, seulement quelques trompettes martiales au palais de Freezer annonçant l'arrivée de l'empereur et quelques mélodies dans quelques-uns des taudis de l'espace où il avait souvent mis les pieds. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette planète, la musique le poursuivait.

  
  


De loin, il vit arriver l'humaine aux cheveux bleus qui saluait les Nameks qui prenaient soin des fleurs du jardin. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours mais pour son désagrément, il l'avait entendue, oui. Plus exactement sa bruyante présence s'était imposée à lui. « Cette _femme bizarre_ fait tout en musique ! », s'exclama-t-il, ennuyé. « Elle se réveille avec de la musique, se douche avec de la musique et elle fabrique même le repas en musique. » A ce moment, il se renfrogna avec une répugnance absolue au souvenir de la fois où il avait goûté le déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé et où il avait dû être constamment sur ses gardes. Il s'était habitué à la nourriture de la femme blonde ou des robots mais celle que lui avait fait goûter la femme aux cheveux bleus lui avait presque donné la nausée. _"Je suis en train de trop m'habituer."_ , se reprocha-t-il en se souvenant des morceaux de viande crue qu'il dévorait à même le sol il y a peu. De fait, il ne sortait quasiment plus en expédition à travers la planète comme il l'avait fait les deux premières semaines. De toute façon, tout ce qui l'intéressait et ce pour quoi il était resté dans ce monde isolé que ne convoitait aucune _famille_ de l'univers, se trouvait dans cette maison.

Il s'approcha du panneau de contrôle pour indiquer la gravité à laquelle il s'entrainerait, non sans d'abord fermer du pied la caisse où il conservait les journaux qu'il volait dans la résidence. Cent soixante dix de pression. Il appuya le bouton et raidit tout son corps pour le préparer à la douleur. Rien. Il frappa à nouveau les chiffres. Rien. « Merde ! », cria-t-il en frappant du poing sur le panneau, le cabossant. Il sortit, prêt à tuer la première personne qui se trouverait sur son chemin.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Pendant les cinq semaines suivant l'arrivée des extraterrestres, Bulma dut passer presque toutes ses journées dans les bureaux, se mettant au courant des derniers mouvements boursiers de l'entreprise. Son père ne le lui avait pas ordonné mais il avait juste suggéré qu'un jour ce grand empire serait le sien et qu'elle devait prendre les rênes _et faire de son mieux_ , ce qui signifiait pour Bulma qu'elle devait être la meilleure puisqu'elle était la meilleure en tout. Bien qu'elle trouvât la tâche ennuyeuse, il fallait qu'elle s'y mette. C'est ainsi que pendant presque cinq semaines, elle ne rentra chez elle qu'à la nuit tombée. En arrivant, chaque fois, elle harcelait ses parents de questions sur leur journée avec les extraterrestres. Les Nameks ne l'inquiétaient déjà plus car ils semblaient confortablement installés dans la résidence, contrairement à Végéta. Elle craignait que le mercenaire qui était en lui ne sorte au grand jour pendant qu'elle était à l'extérieur. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si ses parents subissaient un jour l'attaque du prince en son absence. Le volcan du guerrier pouvait exploser à tout moment et elle aurait préféré qu'il s'en prenne à elle avant quiconque de son entourage. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, la vraie nature du Saïyen n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Oui, il était arrivé qu'une fois ou deux, il insulte un Namek distrait qu'il avait croisé sur son chemin mais jamais, jamais il n'avait dit quoi que ce soit de grossier à ses parents. Encore moins à sa mère, à laquelle il ne s'adressait jamais, surtout pas en présence de Bulma.

« Ma chérie ! »

« Bonjour, Maman. », la salua Bulma laissant derrière elle les Nameks qui s'occupaient du jardin et avec lesquels elle avait entamé la conversation. « Comment vas-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oh. », s'exclama sa mère, « Je suis absolument fascinée par nos invités. As-tu vu comme ils prennent soin du jardin ? » Et elle se tourna pour contempler l'immensité verte qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, verte comme les plantes et verte comme la peau de ses invités qui méticuleusement arrangeaient les grimpantes et attachaient les rosiers.

« Maman, il faut que je te le demande, tu ne profites pas d'eux, au moins ? »

« Voyons, ma fille, comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ? » Elle semblait davantage amusée par la question plutôt que vexée.

« Ils s'amusent tout simplement. Tu ne vois pas comme ils ont l'air heureux ? » Et c'était vrai. Ils semblaient enchantés d'être ici à travailler sans relâche. Le plus étonnant pour la jeune femme était qu'elle ne savait jamais ce que pensait sa mère, à part sur un seul sujet pour lequel sa mère était claire comme de l'eau de source.

« Et le reste ? », demanda Bulma.

« Végéta s'entraîne là-bas dedans comme d'habitude, ma chérie. », dit-elle en respirant une fleur et en désignant la chambre de gravité. Pour cela, sa mère était prévisible : elle était persuadée que quand sa fille lui demandait des nouvelles des extraterrestres, celle-ci voulait des nouvelles de Végéta, ce qui était vrai mais pas pour les raisons que sa mère s'était mises en tête. Bulma savait le combat perdu d'avance, alors elle la laissa poursuivre :

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, quand je suis descendue plus tôt déjeuner avec ton père, il était là comme toujours. »

La scientifique se tourna vers elle pour lui prêter toute son attention : « Comment ça, ' _comme toujours'_ ? »

Madame Brief se redressa, étonnée : « Ma chérie, il déjeune avec ton père depuis son arrivée... », lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Commeeeent ? », la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Et comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais su ? »

« Ah, mon Dieu... » Sa mère plissa encore plus fort les yeux, « si tu veux déjeuner avec lui, tu n'as qu'à te lever un peu plus tôt... »

Bulma inspira une bouffée d'air pour retenir le hurlement qu'elle se sentait prête à expulser de ses entrailles.

Elle soupira et préféra changer de sujet. « Et ta chorale, ça avance ? »

« Ohhh ! Je suis émerveillée par leurs facilités pour le chant ! », réagit la blonde avec émotion en joignant les mains. « Tu veux les entendre ? » Elle se positionna face au groupe d'extraterrestres qui échauffaient leurs voix.

« Non, merci, je suis fatiguée après toute cette comptabilité, ces actions et le reste... » Et elle essaya de s'en retourner à la maison mais sa mère la saisit par derrière.

« Allez, mon poussin, juste une minute. » Et elle la planta à côté d'elle, l'obligeant à écouter le chœur.

« En plus, c'est une très belle chanson ! », précisa sa mère en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bulma poussa un profond soupir mais décida d'obéir pour en finir le plus vite possible.

Elle prit sa baguette sur la table de jardin. « Allons-y, messieurs. Un, deux, trois... »

_"Bésame, bésame mucho. Como si fuera esta noche la última vez...."_

La scientifique leva haut les sourcils en signe de stupéfaction. Elle avait écouté les répétitions du chœur de sa mère le premier mois, mais elle n'avait pas remarqué de progrès visible jusqu'à ce jour et là, à son grand étonnement, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Madame Brief lui sourit enchantée en remarquant la surprise de sa fille et elle continua à diriger les Nameks de sa baguette de chef d'orchestre.

_"Bésame, bésame mucho. Qué tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después..."_

« Eh, toi, humaine ! », entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle sut immédiatement qui l'appelait ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? », hurla-t-elle, furieuse, en se tournant les mains sur les hanches. « Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? »

_"Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mí..."_

« Je m'en moque que tu sois occupée ou pas ! », cria-t-il en s'approchant. « Ma chambre de gravité est en panne ! Viens la réparer ! », cria-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la chorale, sans même les regarder.

« Tout d'abord, c'est _ma_ chambre de gravité, compris ? _Ma_ chambre de gravité ! », répondit Bulma.

Quelques Nameks s'arrêtèrent de chanter mais Madame Brief, qui les dirigeait toujours malgré les vociférations de sa fille et de Végéta, commença à les encourager à ne pas s'arrêter en exagérant les mouvements de sa baguette, et eux, apeurés et perplexes, se regardant les uns les autres en chantant, comprirent qu'ils devaient continuer.

_"Piensa que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti..."_

« Viens réparer la chambre tout de suite, terrienne ! Je dois continuer mon entraînement ! »

_"Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noche la última vez..."_

« Tu l'as cassée ? Tu ne sais pas te contrôler ? » Elle se dirigea vers le vaisseau à la suite du prince. Tous les deux marchaient vite, irrités et fatigués à la fois.

_"Bésame, bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después..."_

« Ne marche pas si vite ! », lui demanda Bulma.

« Et toi, ne traîne pas ! », lui répondit-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil marcher derrière lui .

« Je ne traîne pas, je te laisse juste passer devant! »

Végéta tourna la tête pour regarder droit devant lui, une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

En entrant dans le vaisseau, ils laissèrent derrière eux les échos de la chorale.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

 

« Tu l'as montée à cent soixante dix ? », s'exclama Bulma qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'indiquaient les indicateurs de pression.

« Ce stupide tas de ferraille ne supporte rien. » Végéta était derrière elle, les bras croisés, à observer ses mouvements.

« Pourtant tu n'en sors pas de ce stupide tas de ferraille... », fit remarquer la jeune femme en enlevant ses chaussures à talons et en se mettant à tapoter les boutons du panneau de contrôle.

« Tout plutôt que de subir la présence des êtres qui habitent ici. » Lui aussi savait se montrer méprisant. La jeune femme parut ne pas l'entendre. « Tu pourras la réparer ? », lui demanda-t-il, impatient.

Bulma se retourna pour lui répondre : « Bien sûr que oui. », dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « J'ai juste besoin de ma caisse à outils. » Et elle se baissa pour la chercher parmi les caisses. « Tu ne devrais pas lui en demander autant, elle n'est pas conçue pour de telles pressions. »

« Améliore-la alors. », lui suggéra-t-il, inquiet. Il ne supportait pas de devoir traiter autant avec cette humaine. Il réalisa qu'elle était la seule avec qui il traitait et maudit sa malchance que la clef de ce monde détestable, dans lequel il avait dû s'exiler, soit justement cette femme bizarre.

« Pour cela, tu devrais arrêter de t'entraîner à l'intérieur pendant au moins une semaine... Mais où est cette maudite caisse à outils ? »

« Pas question. », répondit sèchement le prince.

« Alors ne la force pas trop si tu ne veux pas... Tiens, qu'est-ce que ça fait ici, ça ? » Elle se releva perplexe, des journaux à la main.

Végéta se tourna et en la voyant avec les journaux qu'il avait volés, il se se sentit découvert. « Arrête de te distraire et répare cette machine une fois pour toutes ! », lui cria-t-il pour détourner son attention.

« Ces journaux sont postérieurs à ton arrivée sur la Terre... » Bulma ne sortait pas de son étonnement et réfléchissait sur la raison de leur présence ici.

Le prince commença à s'approcher de la jeune femme, prêt à brûler d'un rayon d'énergie ces stupides papiers qui l'avaient trahi, afin de mettre un point final aux suppositions qui, il le savait, étaient en train de se former dans la tête de la femme aux cheveux turquoise.

« Tu les lis, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers Végéta qui s'arrêta net. Cette terrienne insolente recommençait à lui sourire. Il se sentit abasourdi et il détestait qu'on lui fasse éprouver cette sensation. « Ce n'est pas le contenu qui t'intéresse, non ? », reprit la scientifique, « Tu attends que quelqu'un les lise à voix haute, comme le fait mon père tous les matins, pour ensuite les lire et améliorer ta lecture. »

  
  


Végéta leva le menton en l'étudiant. Elle était futée, aucun doute là-dessus, plus intelligente que la majorité de ceux qu'il avait croisés dans sa maudite vie. « Tu es très rusée pour certaines choses mais très lente pour d'autres, humaine. », dit le Saïyen après quelques secondes. « Répare ce maudit vaisseau et va-t-en une bonne fois pour toutes. » Il voulait clore le sujet sur le champ.

Bulma croisa les bras. « Je le ferai... », annonça-t-elle, « mais avant, tu devras me lire une ligne. »

« Même pas en rêve. », répondit le prince, imperturbable. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à l'épreuve devant quiconque, encore moins devant cette femme bizarre.

La réponse de la scientifique ne se fit pas attendre : « Si tu lis cette ligne, je te réparerai ça en une demi-heure et je te construirai des robots capables de lutter contre toi pour que tu puisses perfectionner ton entrainement. » Et elle lui indiqua le titre d'un des journaux. Elle était vraiment curieuse de vérifier si, depuis leur dernière rencontre au laboratoire, cette brute de Saïyen avait appris seule à lire la langue des terriens. En le voyant persister dans son refus, elle tenta une autre approche. « J'en avais construits pour Goku et il avait adoré. » Elle se rendit compte à l'instant qu'elle avait visé juste avec ce mensonge car Végéta leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle.

« Tu es en train de me dire que Kakarot s'est entraîné dans cette pièce avec des robots que tu avais construits ? », demanda-t-il, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Enfin, sa patience allait porter ses fruits. Ceci pouvait bien être une des clefs de sa transformation en _super-guerrier_.

« Oui. », mentit-elle. Tout était faux. Ces robots n'avaient jamais existé. « Et je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont rendu plus fort parce qu'ils étaient faits dans un alliage d'acier avec... » Elle ne put terminer sa fausse explication car le guerrier lui arracha le journal des mains et lu d'un trait.

« Sa majesté le Roi du Monde a inauguré un nouvel hôpital dans la Cité du Nord. » Il lui jeta le journal à la figure et se retourna avant d'ajouter en sortant : « Tu as trois jours. »

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

La réparation du condensateur du vaisseau ne lui prit que dix minutes, mais elle ne monta pas la limite de la gravité à plus de deux cents. Elle remit ses chaussures à talons et, en descendant la rampe, elle trébucha et tomba face contre terre dans le jardin.

« Ma petite fille, tout va bien ? », demanda son père qui sortait du laboratoire.

« Oui, parfaitement. », répondit-elle en se relevant de fort mauvaise humeur. Quelques Nameks qui venaient l'aider s'arrêtèrent en la voyant se redresser seule. Honteuse, Bulma les ignora et continua droit vers la maison pour prendre un bain avant de se mettre au travail pour créer les robots sur lesquels elle avait menti à Végéta. Elle devrait donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour tenir sa parole car elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Le soleil commençait à baisser sur les montagnes. Il prenait son temps, les caressant de sa lumière. Plusieurs nuages semblaient vouloir l'accompagner en changeant leur gamme de couleur et une nuée d'oiseaux se dirigeait vers eux, transformant ce paysage en un cadre idéal à la sérénité de l'âme. Sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments de la résidence des Briefs, un prince sans royaume, allongé sur un vieux matelas, avait depuis longtemps renoncé à chercher cette paix, au point que cette quiétude le faisait juste se sentir ridiculement pensif. Étrangement, il montait là presque tous les jours, se perdant dans ses souvenirs de mercenaire. Parfois, il se surprenait même à entrevoir dans son esprit quelques lueurs de son enfance sur Vegetaseï, de ses ciels rouges. La lumière de cette stupide planète semblait vouloir égaler en beauté le firmament carmin de son monde natal. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et écœuré. Il se redressa en un mouvement rapide et d'un salto se retrouva dans le jardin.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Il faisait déjà nuit quand il sortit de la chambre de gravité pour rentrer dans la maison, épuisé après autant d'exercices. Par chance, l'humaine avait tenu sa parole et réparé le dysfonctionnement. En traversant le jardin, il remarqua que la lumière du laboratoire était allumée, ce qui, depuis qu'il vivait ici, n'était jamais arrivé. Cette famille s'occupait de cet endroit comme s'il s'agissait d'un lieu sacré et même leur étourdie de fille y évitait toute négligence. Cela éveilla sa curiosité, il poussa la porte et entra.

 

Une lumière fixe provenant d'une lampe illuminait l'espace métallique et tombait directement sur la chevelure de la scientifique qui s'était endormie sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Végéta s'approcha et vit qu'elle était entourée de centaines d'ébauches sur lesquelles elle travaillait. Il avança plus près pour lire ce qui était inscrit sur leur entête. "Robots. Chambre de Gravité. Végéta. Etude 1" Il retourna son attention sur la jeune femme qui dormait placidement la bouche entrouverte. Elle ronflait même. S'approchant encore, il respira son odeur. « _Femme bizarre.._. », murmura-t-il. Il se redressa et revint sur ses pas.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Au terme des trois jours convenus, il trouva à l'intérieur de la chambre de gravité, deux étranges engins circulaires avec des pointes effilées à leurs extrémités accompagnés d'un livre d'instructions. Dessus, était accroché un mot. Il le prit pour voir ce qui était écrit. _Tu pourras le lire, pas vrai ?_ , disait la missive. Il dinstingua une espèce de gribouillage qui ressemblait à un visage tirant la langue. Il froissa le papier, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et le jeta dans le jardin, touchant un Namek en pleine tête, ce dernier se demandant bien d'où provenait le projectile.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


" _Hmm... Il déjeune avec mon père, sûrement pour l'écouter et mémoriser quand il lit les nouvelles du journal et pour les autres repas, il mange ici avec nous, mais jamais il ne mange seul."_ Bulma commençait à y voir plus clair : ce guerrier têtu s'imaginait que sa mère voulait l'empoisonner. " _Bien.",_ récapitula-t-elle, " _il doit penser que cela vient de nous deux, même si sûrement il me suspecte davantage qu'elle. Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'a rien à craindre d'elle, mais pourquoi de moi ? Je fais tout ce qu'il me demande sans discuter..."_ Elle recommença à l'observ er, dégoûtée.

« Bien, je vous laisse, les enfants, à plus tard... » La maîtresse de maison sortit par la porte arborant son éternel sourire. Aucun d'eux ne répondit, pas même sa fille, absorbée toute entière par sa lutte intérieure.

Végéta fixa son regard sur la scientifique et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il semblait impassible, imperturbable, mais Bulma vit qu'il serrait si fort ses couverts que sa main tremblait. L'étonnant était qu'il ne les avait pas encore brisés. Méfiants, tous deux froncèrent les sourcils en même temps toujours en s'observant. La jeune femme porta un morceau de viande à sa bouche et nota comme le Saïyen se tourna d'un millimètre pour l'étudier encore plus. Il avait l'air désespéré. Sa faim le trahissait. " _Il ne s'imagine quand même pas que nous cherchons à le tuer... "_ , se demanda-t-elle presque sûre de sa supposition. Avant de mettre la fourchette dans sa bouche pour la savourer, elle s'arrêta net et baissa les couverts à nouveau sur l'assiette avec le morceau de nourriture intact. Végéta se redressa de mauvaise humeur et il semblait sur le point de parler quand Bulma reprit sa fourchette pour l'approcher de sa bouche encore une fois, le faisant reprendre sa posture d'examinateur méticuleux. Encore une fois, la scientifique baissa le bras juste avant de l'introduire dans sa bouche. Végéta ferma les yeux à moitié. Encore une fois mais plus rapidement, Bulma répéta son manège : en haut vers la bouche, en bas sur l'assiette. Finalement, la situation devint intenable et ils dévoilèrent leurs pensées :

« Ahhh ! Mange, enquiquineuse ! »

« Tu crois que nous allons t'empoisonner ! »

Tous les deux s'étaient levés et, furieux, appuyaient leurs mains à plat sur la table. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'analysèrent, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. Ils se redressèrent, croisant les bras, en même temps. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient synchronisés. Bulma prit la parole en premier.

« Comment oses-tu penser que nous allons t'empoisonner, idiot ? »

« Idiot ? J'ai tué ton petit ami, juré de me venger dans une lutte à mort contre ton ami Kakarot et toi tu m'invites chez toi... Qui est l'idiot, ici, femme ? »

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de vie tu as mené, Végéta, mais il existe quelque chose qui s'appelle la gentillesse et qui... »

« La gentillesse ? »

« Oui, la gentillesse ! », cria-t-elle, « C'est quelque chose qui nait de la bonté des gens ! »

« Ne me fais pas rire, humaine. La bonté ? », Végéta se retint de rire.

« Arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! », hurla Bulma, exaspérée.

« Et toi, arrête d'essayer de m'avoir ! Tu dois avoir un plan. Personne... » A ce moment-là, il s'approcha d'elle. « Personne n'est aussi stupide. » Il étudia son visage à la recherche de quelque chose qui la trahirait mais il ne vit qu'une lueur de doute dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient extrêmement bleus. « Hmm... ou si ? », hésita-t-il vraiment. Elle paraissait vexée et il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il avait deviné ses intentions ou si elle cherchait à se défendre de l'insulte de s'être faite traiter d'idiote pour l'avoir accueilli sans plan de vengeance.

Ensuite, elle se reprit, sachant comment sortir victorieuse de cette impasse.

« Désolée de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que tu le crois... », ajouta Bulma en s'asseyant de nouveau à la table. Végéta vit une moue moqueuse apparaître sur le visage de la scientifique. Il comprit sa signification. Cette réplique avait un sous-entendu retors. C'était un piège : s'il la croyait bête mais qu'elle avait réellement un plan, maintenant elle le niait avec ce "je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que tu le crois" et s'il la croyait intelligente mais que tout était faux et qu'elle était vraiment bête, il devrait se risquer à manger dans son assiette pour le lui prouver. Il était surpris. Cette humaine savait jouer à ce jeu-là. Et pour compliquer davantage les choses, Bulma commença à manger calmement sa part, le défiant du regard sans perdre son air moqueur.

« Tu te crois très intelligente, pas vrai ? » A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase, qu'il réalisa son erreur. Il savait qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir de répondre.

« Je viens de te dire que non. » Et cette fois, son sourire s'agrandit. Elle porta un morceau de viande à sa bouche. Elle se délectait vraiment de la situation : ce Saïyen, orgueilleux à l'extrême, elle le tenait à sa merci avec son jeu de paroles et d'insinuations qui dépassait largement les autres occasions où elle avait pu discuter avec lui.

Végéta savait que maintenant, la balle était dans son camp. S'il s'asseyait et mangeait son assiette, il pouvait s'écrouler empoisonné et elle l'aurait bien eu. Sortir par la porte sans manger signifierait qu'il la considérait intelligente. _"Que se passe-t-il ici ?"_ Il trouva la solution : il s'assit à sa place et arbora son caractéristique demi-sourire. « Viens ici. », lui dit-il, en lui faisant signe d'approcher à l'aide de deux doigts de sa main.

Bulma éclata de rire : « Que dis-tu ? »

« Que se passe-t-il humaine ? Tu n'es plus si gentille ? Je suis ton invité et je te demande de venir près de moi. » « C'est ton tour, femme. »

Elle capta la situation instantanément : si elle le rejoignait et goûtait son assiette comme il le voulait, elle lui prouverait qu'elle était gentille et bête, sans aucun plan de vengeance ni rien à cacher, par contre si elle n'y allait pas, c'est qu'elle tramait quelque chose contre lui, exactement comme le prince l'avait insinué au début, ce qui la ferait paraître encore plus bête pour s'être faite découvrir. _"Mais pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas que nous ne sommes pas comme lui ? Maudit Saïyen !"_ Elle tâcha de ne pas avoir l'air d'hésiter et décida qu'il était libre de penser ce qu'il voulait. L'ambiance était en train de devenir étrange. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter qui déformait l'idée que face à elle se  tenait un mercenaire de l'espace et non un homme séduisant qui la provoquait, comme elle le découvrait sous ses yeux. _"Que se passe-t-il ?"_ Elle toussa. Elle était gênée de trahir sa nervosité par cette quinte de toux et ennuyée encore plus que le guerrier pense avoir gagné. Elle prit volontairement un ton blasé : « Je suis gentille, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les efforts inutiles. »

« Tu n'es pas gentille, tu es juste lâche. », lui asséna le guerrier en croisant les bras. Il voulait la pousser à bout et il avait appris à le faire ces dernières semaines.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins avec cette tactique, je ne veux pas venir près de toi. » Et elle recommença à manger.

Végéta sourit intérieurement en la voyant se démasquer aussi vite, Il réfléchit quelques instant et changea de tactique pour la surprendre. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour la convaincre une fois pour toutes : « Que veux-tu en échange ? » S'il avait appris quelque chose durant les mois qu'il avait passés ici, c'est qu'en plus d'être rusée et pénible, Bulma aimait conclure des marchés.

Cette question la prit au dépourvu. _"Le prince des guerriers de l'espace me demande un pacte sans même que je lui propose ? Il doit vraiment en avoir marre de surveiller constamment la nourriture."_ , se dit-elle. Si ce soir, elle lui prouvait que son assiette, qu'il avait apparemment perdue de vue à un moment ou un autre, renforçant sa méfiance, n'avait pas été empoisonnée, elle obtiendrait quelque chose de lui. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde : « Je veux que tu arrêtes de menacer et insulter tous ceux qui vivent ici. »

Végéta inspira lentement, gonflant ses pectoraux.

« Y compris les Nameks. », ajouta Bulma. « Surtout eux. », insista-t-elle. Elle voulait protéger ses hôtes verts, puisque d'après ce qu'elle savait, Végéta n'avait encore rien dit de désagréable à ses parents.

Le Saïyen souffla profondément. Il regarda son assiette, prit un morceau avec sa fourchette, se retourna et appuyant son coude sur la table, il dit : « Marché conclu. Maintenant, viens par là. »

Après quelques secondes d'indécision, Bulma se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle remarqua ses yeux noirs fixés sur elle, qui, pendant un instant presque imperceptible, se baissèrent pour la parcourir entière. Elle sentit sa nervosité augmenter à l'intérieur et craignit que le prince ne le perçoive également. Pendant ce court trajet, alors que se formait sur le visage de Végéta, un demi-sourire narquois, elle se rendit compte que non seulement il y prenait du plaisir mais que de manière masochiste, elle aussi. Elle se sentit misérable. Elle tira la chaise et s'assit, exagérant sa moue de dégoût.

« Ouvre la bouche. », lui ordonna le Saïyen de sa voix profonde. Voir cette femme autoritaire et insolente aussi soumise lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Trop pour une simple terrienne qu'il aurait pu annihiler en un millième de seconde. Il remarqua une _ambiance insolite_ dans tout ça qu'il avait rarement ressentie dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il respecterait le marché qu'il avait passé avec elle. Aussi insignifiante que puisse être cette humaine aux cheveux bleus, il était, lui, le Prince héritier du trône de Vegetaseï et n'importe quel accord était valide pour lui, même celui-ci, à plus forte raison quand il en retirait autant de profit. Mais en aucune manière, il n'allait cesser de contrôler la nourriture qu'on lui servait. Il tiendrait sa parole jusqu'au bout mais rien ne l'assurait qu'elle en ferait autant, même si jusqu'à présent elle avait respecté leurs deux précédents marchés.

« Ouvre la bouche. », lui répéta-t-il en approchant l'ustensile de ses lèvres. Il remarqua, sans quitter des yeux ses lèvres fermées, que sa poitrine montait et baissait avec véhémence. Elle était tendue. Il avait réussi à la rendre nerveuse mais pas comme il l'avait espéré depuis le début : elle était agitée mais n'avait pas peur. L'insolite s'accentuait encore plus, surtout depuis qu'il la tenait plus près. Il allait réagir quand elle ouvrit la bouche et s'approcha de la fourchette. Instinctivement, il entrouvrit les lèvres, imitant son geste.

« Vous avez aimé ma cuisine ? » La mère de la jeune femme venait de réapparaitre dans la cuisine. « Oups ! J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite, en voyant Bulma se lever brusquement de la chaise alors que Végéta restait figé dans la même posture, avec la fourchette toujours suspendue dans le vide, là où se trouvait précédemment la jeune femme. Son caractéristique froncement de sourcil était encore plus prononcé. Quelque chose venait de se passer, dans ce court intervalle de temps, qui avait fait que cette terrienne sauvage s'était laissée dominer une seconde par lui, et ce n'était pas seulement pour conclure le marché car elle aurait très bien pu prendre la fourchette et manger elle-même. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

« C'était délicieux, maman... », répondit sa fille.

« Oh ! », s'exclama horrifiée Mme Brief en apercevant l'assiette intacte du guerrier. « Tu n'as pas aimé, Végéta ? » Le prince tourna vers elle son regard inexpressif. Il était presque ennuyé qu'elle soit revenue et il dût faire un effort pour se rappeler quand elle était partie. « Ne me dis pas que cela manquait de sel ? » Elle prit une fourchette et goûta un des morceaux de viande de son assiette. Végéta lança à la scientifique un demi-sourire de victoire qui la vexa souverainement. « C'est froid, mais si tu veux, je te le réchauffe... »

« Non, maman, laisse, je m'en charge... », l'interrompit Bulma, en s'approchant de l'assiette du Saïyen. Quand elle la prit, elle murmura au guerrier : « Sauvé par ma mère, et ça fait déjà deux fois depuis que tu vis ici. Qui l'eût cru ? » C'était sa façon sarcastique de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas gagné honnêtement cette bataille dialectique et qu'elle se souvenait de l'incident des chambres. Le prince n'eut pas l'air gêné.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as mangé en fin de compte, terrienne. », lui signala-t-il.

« J'allais le faire, je remplissais le contrat. Maintenant, j'attends juste que tu fasses de même. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? », demanda, derrière eux, Madame Brief, intéressée.

« De rien, maman. Nous allons monter, tu veux bien ? », lui dit-elle en la prenant par le bras. Elle s'arrêta un instant : « Végéta, quand tu entendras sonner une sorte de clochette, ça voudra dire que le four aura terminé de réchauffer ta viande. Sers-toi toi-même. Tu sauras te débrouiller, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es intelligent... », lui lança-t-elle, sarcastique, à charge pour lui de capter son ironie. Elle se retourna pour savoir s'il l'avait écoutée et elle rencontra ses yeux qui ne l'avaient pas quittée de leur ligne de mire. Tant qu'elle n'eut pas disparu au bras de sa mère après un ultime clin d'œil, il ne retourna pas à table.

« Ma chérie, que se passait-il en bas ? », questionna la blonde pendant qu'elles montaient les escaliers.

« Rien, maman, que peut-il se passer ? Cet homme est un vrai casse-pied. » Et elle continua jusqu'à sa chambre sans remarquer le sourire malicieux de sa mère.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  


 

« Ma petite fille ! », s'écria madame Brief de loin.

« Où allez-vous ? », demanda le jeune femme en traversant le jardin en direction de la cuisine. Elle avait passé tout le matin dans le laboratoire et en sortant, elle était tombée sur ses parents qui se dirigeaient vers la grille séparant la maison du reste de la rue.

« Je vais manger avec ton père dans un nouveau restaurant ! Nous vous avons laissé à toi et à Végéta de la viande à la sauce tomate ! A plus tard ! » Et elle sortit par le portail principal de la maison jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait sur le trottoir.

" _Ça alors !"_ , pensa Bulma, " _Je vais encore devoir manger seule avec lui, quelle galère !"_

Depuis deux mois, elle avait à peine échangé quelques mots avec le Saïyen. Personne n'adressait la parole à l'autre même quand ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs de la maison la nuit ou dans le jardin. Une fois seulement, ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre et qu'il entrait dans la sienne et la scientifique lui avait dit que ses échantillons de sang étaient sains. Il lui avait répondu en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Malgré tout, l'affaire n'était pas close. Bulma s'était rendue compte que Végéta s'obstinait à penser qu'on allait l'empoisonner car il n'avait rien changé à son rituel pendant le déjeuner et si la scientifique lui faisait une remarque, il continuait à manger en l'ignorant. Le prince, de son côté, poursuivait son épuisant entraînement, poussant au maximum la chambre de gravité jusqu'à presque deux cents de pression. La jeune femme avait décidé qu'elle ferait mieux d'y installer une caméra pour savoir jusqu'où ce Saïyen exigeait de lui-même car elle devinait qu'il finirait par la mettre en pièces. Malheureusement, le travail dans les bureaux et le laboratoire l'absorbaient tellement qu'elle n'en avait pas encore eu le temps.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle était allée faire des courses. Les robots ménagers préparaient la table en faisant mille petits allers-retours de part et d'autre. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle entendit le cri de Piccolo, provenant de dehors :

« Végéta, lâche-le ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle sortit en courant dans le jardin. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Végéta tenait Dendé par le col de son vêtement et d'un bras l'avait soulevé du sol, laissant le pauvre Namek, terrorisé et confus, le regarder avec désespoir.

« Comment oses-tu me toucher ! Insecte vert ! », lui cria le prince hors de lui.

Les autres Nameks s'étaient attroupés comme elle dans le jardin et regardaient la scène, stupéfaits.

« S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi... », répétait Dendé au bord des larmes.

Bulma ne réagissait pas. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé là-dehors. Il semblait que finalement l'inévitable était en train de se produire, ce que tous attendaient : que le volcan du guerrier entre en éruption. Et il l'avait fait contre le petit Namek.

« Personne n'a le droit de toucher le Prince des Saïyen, compris ? Personne ! »

« Lâche-le ! », répéta Piccolo qui s'était approché d'eux, enlevant son étrange couvre-chef.

« Tu crois peut-être que tu es de taille, vermine ! », lui lança Végéta, amusé, en le voyant s'approcher du coin de l'œil. Il ne lâchait toujours pas Dendé qui continuait à se débattre pour s'échapper de sa prise.

« Je ne suis pas de taille... », répondit Piccolo, « mais tu devras d'abord me le prouver. » Et il se mit en posture de combat.

« Ça suffit ! », hurla Bulma, les déconcertant tous. Elle les rejoignit à grands pas et se planta à côté du Saïyen avec l'air étonnamment calme. « Végéta... », dit-elle sans crier, cette fois. « Dans la cuisine, il y a un un succulent plat de viande à la sauce tomate qui t'attend. Tu aimes la sauce tomate, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le Saïyen, sans lâcher Dendé, la regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Au grand étonnement de Piccolo qui était tout près, il semblait pensif. La scientifique continua : « Ta viande va refroidir et tu vas devoir la réchauffer comme la dernière fois, tu te souviens ? » Végéta plissa encore plus le front. « Suis-moi à l'intérieur et viens manger, d'accord ? »

Des secondes interminables s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles on n'entendait plus que les efforts de Dendé toujours suspendu en l'air au bout du bras de Végéta. Soudain, ce dernier, après un soupir bref pour bien indiquer son indifférence, jeta l'enfant à terre avec mépris pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. Il fit volte-face et entra dans la maison.

 

Après quelques instants de confusion, quelques Nameks s'approchèrent de leur petit congénère qui respirait vite et essayait de se remettre de sa frayeur. Bulma, qui comme tout le monde avait observé le Saïyen entrer dans la cuisine, se tourna vers Piccolo qui ramassait son couvre-chef sur le sol :

« On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Elle n'arborait plus l'air serein avec lequel elle avait parlé avec Végéta mais semblait extrêmement contrariée.

« Ce fou de Saïyen s'est évanoui dans le jardin après son entraînement et Dendé est allé lui porter secours... », commença à expliquer le Namek, regardant la porte de la cuisine comme si Végéta pouvait l'entendre. On aurait dit qu'il le souhaitait vraiment.

« Et toi, où étais-tu, hein ? », lui demanda la jeune femme. « Que je sache, tu es toujours en train d'espionner par ici. »

Cela mit Piccolo hors de lui, comme s'il ne se sentait pas déjà extrêmement vexé par cette allusion à son inutilité ! « J'étais en tain de méditer ! C'est ce que je fais ! Méditer ! » Il ne voulait pas paraître ridicule mais il le fut.

« N'importe quoi ! », lui répondit Bulma. « Et que ce soit la dernière fois que tu manques de te battre dans mon jardin ! Tu m'as entendue ? » Et elle se retourna pour rentrer dans sa maison laissant un Piccolo boudeur prendre son envol pour s'éloigner d'ici. Maintenant, oui, il avait besoin de méditer. En s'éloignant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi l'énergie de Végéta avait légèrement augmenté quand Bulma s'était adressée à lui mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé en remarquant cette élévation de _Ki_ , le Saïyen avait lâché Dendé. Peut-être que ce que la scientifique lui avait répété mille fois était vrai, qu'elle le tenait sous contrôle. Quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose que lui, toujours à veiller dans l'ombre, n'avait pas perçu.

Quand Bulma entra dans la cuisine, elle s'imaginait y retrouver Végéta, assis les bras croisés, en train de contenir son envie de dévorer tout ce qui était sur la table et attendant son arrivéee et son premier coup de fourchette pour commencer à manger. Ces deux derniers mois, après l'épisode de la cuisine, elle avait pu se rendre compte que le prince n'en avait pas fini avec son obsession que l'on cherchait à l'empoisonner puisqu'il continuait toujours le même manège à l'heure du déjeuner. Et c'était ainsi : en arrivant elle le trouva qui l'attendait mais au lieu d'être assis, il était debout.

Elle fit mine de parler, visiblement pour lui reprocher ce qui venait de se passer dans le jardin mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle ne le vit pas arriver.

« Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? » Végéta lui avait saisi le visage avant même qu'elle puisse réagir. Le Saïyen avait un bras en extension et lui serrait fort les joues.

« De... de quoi tu parles ? », demanda Bulma, déconcertée. Il ne la serrait pas trop fort, juste assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger la tête.

« Tu te crois très intelligente, n'est-ce pas, humaine insolente ? Avec toutes tes plaisanteries, tes sarcasmes, et tes clins d'œil ! Tu crois que c'est un jeu, pas vrai ? », répéta-t-il en souriant de côté. Il semblait qu'enfin elle était en train de comprendre qu'il était le Prince des Saïyens, la race de guerrier la plus puissante de l'univers. Depuis leur arrivée de Namek, il avait désiré voir la peur dans ces yeux bleus et pendant un instant, on aurait dit qu'il y avait réussi. Mais juste un instant.

« Lâche-moi, maudit singe ! », lui cria la jeune femme, furieuse, essayant de se dégager de cet étau.

« Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ? » Il l'approcha de lui en pliant le bras, la forçant à bouger.

« Tu crois que parce que j'ai fait un stupide marché, tu vas arriver à tes fins, hein ? Tu n'es qu'une femme, une stupide femme... » Maintenant, il l'inspectait de près.

« Tu t'en veux de m'avoir écoutée, Végéta ? » Elle avait beau avoir la tête serrée dans sa poigne de fer et être incapable de l'en empêcher, elle se montrait toujours aussi agressive et cela déstabilisa le guerrier, qui même ainsi ne pouvait la dominer. Voyant le dépit dans ses yeux noirs elle continua : « Tu t'en veux d'avoir tenu ta parole dans un marché conclu avec une humaine ? » Pour Bulma, il était évident qu'il avait respecté leur accord et que maintenant cela le révoltait.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, misérable démente ! Tu ne vois pas que je peux te tuer à tout moment ? », lui demanda-t-il cherchant de la terreur dans son regard.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! », cria Bulma encore plus fort.

« Aaaaaahhhhh ! », le Saïyen rugit, furieux et la traîna jusqu'au mur, la maintenant toujours par le visage. La scientifique s'agrippa à son bras, aux muscles durs comme du métal, pour qu'il la lâche. Le choc contre le mur lui provoqua plus de surprise que de douleur. Il ne réussirait pas à l'intimider. S'il n'avait pas pu le faire avant, il n'y réussirait pas maintenant.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. », lui murmura-t-elle, ses yeux couleur saphir toujours plantés dans les siens. Elle vit une lueur de doute passer dans ses yeux noirs qu'il tenta de camoufler en souriant :

« Tu en es bien sûre, insolente ? »

« Tu crois que je ne me suis pas rendue compte, Végéta ? » Elle le regarda intensément. Cela ne changea rien à sa moue de dégoût mais il resta muet plissant encore plus le front.

Bulma n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il avait essayé de l'intimider et de la terroriser et maintenant elle était impossible à arrêter. Elle commença à s'expliquer en un flot rapide de paroles : « Tu vis ici depuis trois mois et tu n'as levé la main sur personne. Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer depuis le début mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! », s'exclama-t-elle bien fort. « Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais tu ne l'as pas fait alors pourquoi le ferais-tu maintenant, hein ? », lui lança-t-elle, intensifiant son regard toujours sans lâcher le bras du guerrier. « C'est à cause de Goku, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-elle. « C'est parce que tu crois qu'en restant ici et seulement ici tu pourras le dépasser. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'attends pour le défier... »

Il avait presque lâché le visage de la jeune femme en l'écoutant, emporté par les vérités qu'elle débitait les unes après les autres, mais il resserra son étau, même un peu plus fort, quand elle termina sa phrase : « ... c'est parce que tu doutes d'y arriver. »

« Jamais ! », cria Végéta, furieux. « Je n'ai jamais douté que je vaincrai Kakarot ! » A l'instant, il projeta son corps sur celui de Bulma.

« Lâche-moi ! », recommença à crier Bulma.

« Et qui te dis que je ne peux pas te faire du mal, hein ? » Le guerrier semblait avoir recouvré sa colère du début, après les quelques instants d'incertitude pendant lesquels la scientifique avait énoncé ses suppositions. « Alors insolente ? », il la tenait prisonnière contre le mur. « J'ai déjà le vaisseau dans lequel il s'est entraîné, j'ai les robots avec lesquels il s'est entraîné, alors dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vraiment pouvoir te tuer maintenant ? » Il ne lui faisait pas de mal, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre car même avec les robots et le vaisseau, ce ne serait pas suffisant pour vaincre le _troisième classe_. Il la tenait juste prisonnière, immobile. Cette femme bizarre à l'odeur étrange _devait_ le craindre.

« Ils tombent en panne. », répondit-elle comme indifférente à son étreinte. Il leva les sourcils, relâchant son front. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bulma considéra que c'était le moment d'en finir avec cette situation. « Si tout ce que tu veux, c'est t'entraîner, fais-le, entraîne-toi jusqu'à la mort si tu veux, Végéta, je m'en fiche. Laisse tout le monde en paix et je te ferai tous les robots que tu voudras et j'augmenterai la gravité de la chambre jusqu'à sa limite mais ne touche plus jamais personne de ceux qui habitent ici. » Et elle conclut : « Moi, y compris. »

 

Et voilà. Un autre marché. Il s'approcha à nouveau pour la sentir de près. Quelques secondes d'incertitude s'écoulèrent, puis il s'écarta et la lâcha, démontrant par là qu'il acceptait. « Femme bizarre... », murmura-t-il. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réussi avec elle, même en lui démontrant toute sa brutalité. Et pire encore, toutes les phrases qu'elle avait prononcées les unes après les autres étaient vraies. Tout était vrai. A travers son comportement, il avait confirmé tous ses soupçons. Cet affrontement était censé lui permettre de prouver sa supériorité mais, encore une fois, elle le tenait à sa merci, et le pire de tout c'est qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

« Cette fois, tu devras tenir ta parole, _prince_... »

En entendant le ton ironique de sa phrase, il eut envie de remettre les mains sur elle, mais cette fois autour de son cou. « Ne tente pas ta chance, humaine... », murmura-t-il lentement.

Bulma ignora ses paroles et commença à marcher pour le dépasser quand il la saisit par le bras avec force. A nouveau, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle comme en le défiant. Elle sentit comme les yeux noirs parcouraient tout son visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. Après ça, elle s'attendait à tout.

« J'ai respecté le marché. », répondit Végéta simplement.

Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« J'ai lâché l'enfant Namek. », ajouta-t-il comme explication. Et il la libéra de l'étau de son bras, la laissant poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la table.

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent comme toujours en silence, comme pour se prouver que pour eux rien n'avait changé mais conscients tous les deux que c'était faux. Bulma se leva la première, programma les robots pour qu'ils débarrassent la table et juste avant de sortir par la porte, elle ajouta sans le regarder :

« Ne sous-estime plus jamais une femme. »

Végéta leva les yeux et la vit sortir dans le jardin.

 

Le soir même, au milieu de son entraînement, le Saïyen s'arrêta dans ses exercices, baissa les yeux au sol et soupira. Il venait de se rendre compte que, pour la première fois, il avait déjeuné sans la suivre, sans vérifier si la nourriture était empoisonnée.

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

C'était le soir précédent le cent trentième jour, le jour où l'on pourrait à nouveau invoquer le Dragon Sacré. On avait décidé de donner une fête d'adieu en l'honneur des Nameks qui, reconnaissants pour l'accueil qu'ils avaient reçu des Brief, voulaient les informer de leur décision unanime d'attendre que les humains aient exaucés leurs vœux car cela leur était égal de rester encore une année Namek de plus avant de s'installer sur une nouvelle planète, à condition que la famille qui les hébergeait accepte de les garder ici avec eux. Madame Brief avait réunit la chorale dans le jardin, le lieu choisi pour la fête. La majorité des invités étaient dispersés avec leur verre d'eau à la main, occupés à discuter entre eux. Quelques-uns s'amusaient en regardant Dendé qui avait réussi à apprendre à monter sur la bicyclette de Monsieur Brief, lequel souriait, satisfait, bien que le petit ait bien du mal à atteindre les pédales.

 

Bulma, après avoir ri et bavardé avec ces extraterrestres pendant un bon moment, préféra s'éloigner de toute cette agitation pour fumer une cigarette seule, en admirant la nuit qui tombait. Elle pensa à Yamcha et au fait qu'enfin, demain, elle l'aurait auprès d'elle. Elle voulait le revoir et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Quelques étoiles nocturnes scintillaient déjà quand le chœur d'extraterrestres entonna sa chanson fétiche, toujours guidé par son indestructible mère.

 

" _Besame, besame mucho,  
como si fuera esta noche la ultima vez.."_  
  


Bulma leva les yeux vers le ciel, et une silhouette tout près attira son attention. Sur le toit de sa maison se tenait Végéta debout et de profil qui l'observait hautainement. A cette distance, la jeune femme pouvait remarquer qu'il la fixait du regard.

 

" _Bésame, bésame mucho  
que tengo miedo a perderte  
perderte después…."_

 

Elle baissa les yeux, éteignit sa cigarette, et retourna se mêler à ses invités au jardin.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


NdT :

(1) " _Bésame mucho",_ chanson composée par la mexicaine Consuelo Velázquez. Tous droits réservés (C).


	6. Je regardais juste les étoiles

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

  
  


_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

 

**CHAPITRE 5**

_"Je regardais juste les étoiles."_

  
  


o-o-o-o

  
  


« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! », répétait en boucle Chichi en marchant de long en large dans le salon des Brief.

« Tu sais comment est Goku... », essaya de la consoler Krilin, assis à la table en prenant un petit gâteau.

« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! », répétait sans cesse la mère de Gohan.

« Chichi, tu savais déjà avant de l'épouser comment il est, c'est un Saïyen, il ne pense qu'à s'améliorer constam... » Mais il ne put enfourner le gâteau dans sa bouche.

« Tais-toi, nain ! », cria Chichi, en frappant le petit guerrier sur la tête, le faisant presque tomber de sa chaise, sa tartelette s'écrasant sur son visage plat. « Et arrête de te goinfrer de gâteaux ! Tu as oublié les bonnes manières depuis que tu es mort ? » Elle semblait vouloir le tuer encore une fois par ses cris.

« C'est vrai, Krilin, tu manges autant que Végéta ! », ajouta d'un ton amusé Monsieur Brief en tournant sa cuillère dans son café.

« C'est que la mort m'a creusé l'appétit... », tenta de se justifier le jovial petit homme en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! »

« Et qu'as-tu fait pendant que tu étais mort ? », demanda Oolong, en se disputant un petit gâteau avec Tortue Géniale.

« J'ai fait la queue... », répondit-il avec désintérêt, mais il revint au commentaire du scientifique : « Vous avez dit _Végéta_ ? », demanda-t-il en levant les yeux du plateau pour la première fois. « Je me demande où se trouve et ce que devient ce cruel Prince des Saïyens depuis tout ce temps... »

« Faire la queue ? », demanda Oolong, en tirant vers lui le gâteau, hors d'atteinte du vieux maître.

« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! »

« Le cruel prince des Saïyens ? » La mère de Bulma entrait dans le salon avec une troisième infusion calmante pour Chichi. Elle ne se lassait jamais d'avoir des invités à la maison et à cet instant, avec les amis de sa fille, elle se sentait euphorique. « Qui est le cruel Prince des Saïyens ? »

« Végéta, apparemment... », répondit son mari en prenant un morceau de gâteau et en le donnant à Tama.

« Oooooohhh ! » Elle en renversa presque l'infusion sur la mère de Son Gohan, ce qui empira son humeur. « C'est un prince ! Le beau Végéta est un prince ! » Et elle se mit à sauter de joie en battant des mains.

Le Maître Roshi, enchanté de voir Madame Brief bondir, ajouta : « C'est que Krilin ne sait pas que Végéta est resté ici ces derniers mois... Saute, ma jolie, saute ! » Et il s'approcha dangereusement de la mère de Bulma.

« Commeeeent ? » Cette fois, oui, le petit guerrier en tomba à la renverse.

« Vé... Vé... Végéta... ? », commença-t-il à balbutier en se relevant. « Vé... Végéta est resté ici ? A Capsule Corporation ? »

« C'est un garçon charmant et si timide... », ajouta la blonde avant de se rectifier immédiatement : « Que dis-je, _garçon_ , un prince ! » Et pour le plus grand plaisir de Tortue Génial, elle recommença à sautiller. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la blonde, il reçut en pleine tête la tasse d'infusion de Chichi :

« Reste tranquille, vieux pervers ! », lui cria-t-elle. « Et après certains s'étonnent que j'empêche mon fils d'aller sur cette île... », mais elle reprit le monologue répétitif qu'elle scandait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la maison : « Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! »

« Vé... Végéta ? Ti... timide ? Cha... charmant ? », Krilin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

« C'est vrai que même moi, je croyais notre fin proche avec ce monstre sur notre planète... » Oolong s'écarta enfin des gâteaux. « Mais en réalité, il ne s'est rien passé pendant son séjour ici.... » Il retourna son regard sur la table couverte de douceurs.

« Mais... mais pourquoi ? » Krilin était assez remis du choc pour s'asseoir. « Il vous a obligés à l'héberger ? Ce maudit prince est d'une arrogance... » Pour lui, la réponse était évidente.

« Non, non, même pas. », répondit Monsieur Brief en prenant une cigarette entre ses lèvres. « C'est Bulma qui l'a invité et il a accepté. » Et il alluma tranquillement sa cigarette.

« Quoooiii ? » Cette fois, le cri d'étonnement du guerrier fut accompagné par celui de Puar, qui regardait fixement par la fenêtre mais se tourna en écoutant cela.

« Qui veut encore du thé ? »

« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! »

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


L'atterrissage fut un désastre. Le vaisseau traversa comme un météore l'atmosphère de cette planète verte et il se rappela à qui il le devait, se sentant incapable de gérer les commandes :

« Maudite femme ! Même pas capable de régler un bon système de décélération ! », cria-t-il en appuyant, paniqué, les boutons de navigation qui clignotaient sans cesse.

Enfin, après quelques secousses, il tomba sur ce qui semblait être de la boue. Après avoir détaché son harnais de sécurité, il fixa son regard sur les indicateurs d'analyse du milieu.

 _"Air respirable bien que chargé en CO2. Aucune évolution de forme de vie intelligente. Bien. Ça devrait faire l'affaire."_ Il sortit pour résoudre le problème qui l'avait obligé à faire cet arrêt avant sa destination seulement deux jours après être parti de la Terre. Son habituelle expression dédaigneuse s'accentua quand il inspira l'air de cette planète. Il examina autour de lui avant de sauter sur le sol humide qui couvrit ses bottes d'une sorte de mousse stagnante. Il pensa à s'en aller d'ici, à changer de cap mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il décida qu'il se contenterait de ça. _"Des plantes. Que des plantes."_ , se dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Bulma, sérieusement, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher, tu vas t'enrhumer... »

« Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. », lui dit-elle, butée, agrippée à son cou et assise sur ses genoux.

« Cela fait une heure qu'on est comme ça et je suis encore trempé et... » Il réfléchit avant de poursuivre mais son estomac le tenaillait tellement qu'il avoua finalement : « Et j'ai très faim... » Il la regarda dans les yeux, implorant sa pitié.

Bulma, qui après dix secondes d'incertitude, l'avait serrée dans ses bras, obligeant tous ceux qui étaient présents à s'éloigner pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, grogna devant la demande du guerrier et lâcha enfin son cou : « Des fois, tu ressembles trop à Goku, Yamcha. »

Ce commentaire, dans la situation présente, était loin d'être un compliment. Elle se leva pour lui permettre de se lever.

« Allons, Bulma... », tenta-t-il de l'apaiser. « En plus, Puar nous regarde par la fenêtre... »

« Je m'en fiche que ton chat nous regarde ! » s'exclama-t-elle, vexée, en lui tournant le dos. « Ils ne t'ont rien donné à manger au ciel ? »

« En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le savoir parce que dès que la bataille Namek s'est terminée, ils m'ont envoyé ailleurs faire la queue... » Et il ajouta : « Viens, entrons, d'accord ? » Et il la prit par la taille en les dirigeant tous deux vers la cuisine.

« Combien de fois ? », lui demanda Bulma en l'arrêtant brusquement. Elle n'allait pas si facilement le laisser lui échapper à l'intérieur avec ses amis. Elle voulait entendre encore le nombre de fois où elle lui avait manqué.

« _Combien de fois_ ? » Mais Yamcha ne semblait pas avoir suivi.

Elle soupira et il comprit enfin et se rattrapa en souriant . « Ah, toutes... »

« Toutes les quoi ? » Elle voulait qu'il termine sa phrase. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas saisir alors qu'elle l'avait taquiné avec ça pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

« Tu m'as manqué tout le temps. » Et il l'embrassa avant de reprendre son chemin vers la porte de la maison. Au passage, il fut intercepté :

« Il ne pense qu'à se battre ! Qu'à se battre ! » La femme de Goku sortit comme une flèche de la porte principale l'ébranlant avec une telle force qu'elle la mit presque en pièces. « Son Gohan ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

« Tu t'en vas déjà, Chichi ? », lui demanda Bulma sans lâcher son amoureux et totalement immunisée contre les cris de l'ancienne lutteuse.

« Bien sûr que je m'en vais ! Je ne vais pas laisser mon fils avec _cette bande d'obsédés_! », cria-t-elle en se tournant pour que ceux qui restaient à l'intérieur entendent bien ses derniers mots.

« Son Gohan ! »

Même les Nameks les plus éloignés s'étaient bouchés les oreilles en écoutant son cri. Son fils apparut avec Dendé sur la bicyclette de Monsieur Brief :

« Maman, je ne peux pas rester un peu avec Dendé ? » Il avait les yeux baissés à terre et faisait jouer ses petits doigts, espérant la clémence de sa terrible mère.

« Pas question ! », lui répondit-elle. « Demain, tu devras étudier beaucoup. Nous avons assez perdu de temps avec... »

« Chichi, », l'interrompit la scientifique, « Son Gohan peut venir quand il le désire. Cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir un ami, en plus, il n'a pas vu Dendé depuis Namek. »

« Il n'en est pas question ! », répéta-t-elle, décidée. « S'il n'est pas venu ici avant c'est parce que _cet homme terrible_ se trouvait dans les parages, et maintenant, il doit se concentrer encore plus sur ses études. Les examens sont très proches... Rentrons, Son Gohan ! Allez, au revoir ! » Et elle s'éloigna avec son fils, qui, attristé, faisait des signes d'adieu de la main et regardait le petit Namek qui lui renvoyait un regard identique.

_Cet homme terrible._ Quand Bulma l'entendit, elle en eut la chair de poule.  _"Comment vais je lui raconter ? »_ , se demandait-elle. Avec l'émotion des retrouvailles, elle n'avait pas pensé à Végéta. Elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant ce matin et c'était la nuit précédente, sur le toit de la maison, défiant et hautain, comme toujours. Quant au vol du vaisseau spatial, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser alors qu'elle venait juste d'apprendre que Goku était quelque part dans l'espace. Ce  n'était tout simplement pas le moment de penser au prince et à sa soif de vengeance. Apparemment, par  chance, son distrait petit ami n'avait pas remarqué le commentaire de la femme de Goku. Il faudrait qu'elle prévienne ses amis de ne rien lui dire car c'était quelque chose qu'elle seule devait expliquer.  _"Mais comment ?"_ , se demanda-t-elle.

« Bulma ? », l'appela Yamcha depuis la porte.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive... » Et elle entra dans la résidence en lui adressant un immense sourire. Elle essayait de cacher son inquiétude grandissante devant l'inévitable explication qu'elle devrait fournir à son petit ami.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Dans l'espace et son immensité, il s'était toujours senti chez lui. Ses milliers de galaxies, divisées en quatre zones pour des raisons pratiques de hiérarchie divine, étaient sa demeure et les guerres pour le contrôle de l'Univers, son habitat naturel. Ce qui lui était étranger, c'était de rester sur une planète isolée qui n'intéressait aucune _famille_ influente. Dès qu'il avait entendu de la bouche du Dragon Sacré que Kakarot restait de sa propre volonté sur une planète loin de La Terre, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il était allé à _son_ vaisseau et avait quitté enfin cette planète d'inutiles. Il savait parfaitement où aller pour débusquer le _troisième classe_ et ainsi pouvoir se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en vainquant Freezer à sa place, à la place du Prince des Saïyens.

Après être entré dans la chambre de gravité ce jour-là, la première chose qu'il avait faite, avait été d'indiquer sa destination dans le contrôleur de vol. Un mois terrestre de voyage avant d'arriver à Coldizza, constellation pauvre rattachée à l'Empire, assez proche du pouvoir central de Freezer mais pas assez pour que Végéta y soit reconnu. Une de ces planètes servant habituellement au ravitaillement des vaisseaux impériaux, lui permettrait de rassembler des informations. Il n'aurait qu'à y passer inaperçu, parler peu, ce qui ne devrait pas lui être difficile. Être aux aguets et observer. Il ignorait quel état dominait actuellement l'Univers depuis la chute du Lézard alors il devrait être plus prudent que jamais.

Il garda les yeux fermés. Il semblait concentré. Il n'avait pas augmenté beaucoup la pression pour que le vaisseau ne consomme pas trop d'énergie. Les trois _fight-robots_ tournaient autour de lui, dans l'air hyper-comprimé de la chambre. Quand il entendit la première attaque lancée par les machines, il sauta pour contrattaquer. Au moment où il lança sa première boule d'énergie suivie après par plusieurs autres, un cri assourdissant jaillit de ses entrailles : « Kakaroooottt ! »

A des milliers de kilomètres, sur ce fameux globe d'inutiles, une riche héritière, prétentieuse et trop gâtée, fumait une cigarette et regardait les étoiles depuis le grand balcon de sa chambre.

« Bulma ? » On l'appelait de l'intérieur. Elle s'arracha à ses pensées et sourit. Elle retourna à sa chambre pour serrer encore une fois dans ses bras son petit ami qui était revenu à la vie.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Tu resteras ici. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit oui mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu resteras ici et tu chercheras un travail. »

« Bulma, je viens de ressusciter et j'ai besoin de me reposer... »

« Cela fait trois semaines que tu te reposes, Yamcha ! » Elle s'était levée de la chaise longue pour que son petit ami, dans la piscine, lui prête attention. « Tu dois trouver un emploi ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire des allers-et-retours entre ici et Kame House ! Même Krilin s'est trouvé un travail ! Et tu es infiniment plus beau que lui ! » Elle remit ses lunettes de soleil et s'étendit à nouveau sur le ventre.

Devant un tel raisonnement, le guerrier ne put que rire. Sa copine était toujours aussi frivole et têtue. Même les pires malheurs et une armée de Saïyens assoiffés de destruction comme ceux qui étaient venus sur Terre, ne pouvaient la faire changer. Elle s'était mis en tête qu'il devait trouver un travail mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était un combattant. Au début, il avait incriminé le manque d'exercice physique dans les emplois qu'elle lui avait trouvés mais quand il était devenu joueur de baseball, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas l'exercice qui lui manquait mais la lutte.

Madame Brief les rejoignit portant un plateau avec un pichet de thé glacé et deux verres.

« Coucou, mes tourtereaux ! »

Entendre sa voix fit reprendre à Bulma l'attitude précautionneuse qu'elle avait depuis que Yamcha avait ressuscité. Elle n'avait pas encore pu raconter à son petit ami que le Prince des Saïyens, celui-là même qui avait ordonné sa mise à mort, avait été hébergé ici avec eux. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment le lui dire et elle croyait naïvement que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Ses amis guerriers semblaient avoir compris parfaitement sa menace s'ils parlaient plus que de raison parce que Yamcha revenait toujours de bonne humeur de l'île de Tortue Géniale. Dans ses moments-là, elle remerciait l'habituelle étourderie de son petit ami, une caractéristique qui la désespérait généralement. Bien sûr, chaque fois que sa mère apparaissait, elle qui ne savait garder aucun secret, Bulma craignait d'être découverte. Elle avait bien demandé à ses parents de ne rien dire à Yamcha au sujet de Végéta mais sa mère l'avait encore compris comme un secret de cœur, s'imaginant que sa fille courrait deux lièvres à la fois et n'arrivait pas à choisir entre les deux _candidats._ Devant cette fausse interprétation, Bulma ne pouvait que faire en sorte que son petit ami et ses parents se voient le moins possible, une chose difficile au début s'il vivait chez eux, mais Yamcha passait beaucoup de temps chez Tortue Géniale, un fait qui, d'un autre côté, exaspérait la scientifique partagée entre son désir de l'avoir près d'elle et en même temps sa volonté de le tenir éloigné de ses parents.

  
  


La jeune femme se redressa pour s'asseoir avec une nervosité qui fit se précipiter ses paroles :

« Bonjour Maman ! Pose-le là, merci. Tu ne devrais pas aller voir ton feuilleton avec les Nameks ? » Et elle s'absorba dans la contemplation de son verre.

« Oh oui, ma chérie, j'y vais. J'avais juste peur que vous attrapiez une insolation. » Elle se redressa après avoir laissé le plateau sur la petite table et se tourna vers le petit ami de sa fille : « Yamcha, mon petit, tu ne viens pas prendre un peu de thé glacé ? » Et elle resta plantée là à attendre qu'il sorte de la piscine.

Yamcha comprit que tout ce que voulait la mère de Bulma était de le voir sortir de l'eau. Il sourit devant la hardiesse de la blonde et d'un salto, montra son corps de guerrier ruisselant.

« Merci beaucoup, Madame Brief. » Et il prit un verre de thé rafraîchissant avec un grand sourire.

« Relaxe, mon beau, c'est juste ma mère. » Bulma, avec cette affirmation froide et apathique qu'elle lui avait lancée sans même le regarder, avait réussi à faire disparaître le stupide sourire du visage balafré de son petit ami. Oui, c'était juste sa mère qui passait son temps à faire d'innocentes coquetteries à de beaux jeunes hommes, mais le guerrier, avant ou après sa résurrection, agissait toujours de la sorte quand une femme le flattait.

Madame Brief, avec son éternel sourire, commenta : - Oh, ma petite, ne sois pas jalouse... »

Mais la jeune femme lâcha son verre, se leva de la chaise longue et plongea dans la piscine, les laissant tous deux debout, se regardant l'un l'autre déconcertés et souriants : Yamcha par gêne et la blonde, parce qu'elle ne savait rien faire d'autre.

« Elle est de plus mauvaise humeur que pendant le séjour de Végéta chez nous... », dit, amusée, Madame Brief en la regardant nager. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'impact que sa phrase produisit sur le guerrier, qui après quelques instants à continuer à sourire, sembla assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu parce qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit presque laisser tomber son verre.

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas bien compris les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Comment ? Végéta était ici ? Végéta, le cruel prin... prince des Saïyens ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire que le Prince est _cruel_ ! », lança-t-elle, joyeusement. Elle avait décidé de l'appeler le Prince quand elle avait su son titre. « Il a juste volé un vaisseau spatial ! » Elle regarda le ciel radieux, pensive, avant d'ajouter : « Par conséquent, je crois que je l'appellerai dorénavant le _Voleur du Vaisseau_. » Et avec son étrange rire insouciant, elle s'en retourna vers la cuisine.

« Bulma ! » Yamcha réagit enfin en se penchant au bord de la piscine et en appelant sa petite amie qui nageait encore pour essayer de se calmer. Son visage trahissait son inquiétude.

« Bulma ! » Il l'appela encore une fois.

Enfin, elle réagit en interrompant sa brasse. D'un seul coup d'oeil, elle sut que quelque chose allait mal. Elle comprit immédiatement et se reprocha à elle-même d'avoir été découverte : vexée, elle avait laissé seuls sa mère et Yamcha. _"Merde !"_ , pensa-t-elle, _"Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?"_

« Végéta est resté ici ? Il a habité avec vous ? », lui demanda-t-il avec impatience.

La scientifique sut qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire : « Yamcha, je... » Mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer à s'expliquer. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai invité, je me suis laissée porter par la joie ambian... »

 _"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai invité."_ Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête comme une tornade en furie. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que sa petite amie avait invité l'homme responsable de sa mort ? Que contre toute logique, non pas humaine mais universelle, ce maudit Prince des Saïyens n'avait pas eu à obliger cette famille à l'héberger ? _"Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible !",_ se dit-il en essayant de se calmer. Pourtant, il se redressa et ne put s'empêcher de crier : « Tu l'as invité ? » Son air de stupeur devant la nouvelle en disait long.

Bulma s'arrêta net dans son explication. Elle comprit que, quel qu'ait été le thème de leur brève et regrettable conversation, sa mère et lui n'avaient pas abordé le fait qu'elle avait été à l'origine de l'invitation du Saïyen. Elle comprit qu'elle avait donné l'information trop tôt et commis une bourde. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle agrippa l'échelle pour sortir à toute vitesse de la piscine. Il était hors de lui : « Il ne vous a pas obligés à lui donner asile, à lui offrir le gîte et le couvert ? Il... »

« Si, si, si, si... » Elle lui prit les bras avec fermeté. Elle se raccrocha inutilement un instant à cette idée : que Végéta les y avait obligés. « Il nous a obligés ! Il nous a tous obligés ! Il disait qu'il voulait être notre maître et il est très convainquant ce maudit Saïyen, non ? Tu n'imagines pas comme ça a été dur pour nous ! » Elle voulut continuer ce mensonge absurde. Elle voulait revenir en arrière et être sincère mais elle savait que la vérité allait les faire souffrir l'un comme l'autre : « Il nous donnait des ordres constamment : plus de nourriture, répare la chambre de gravité... » A ce moment-là, elle essaya d'imiter la voix rauque du Saïyen et même en se rendant compte du ridicule de son imitation, elle voulut continuer mais il l'interrompit :

« Ah oui ? Il vous y a obligés, n'est-ce pas ? » Et voilà ce qu'elle avait devant elle : l'air d'innocence absolue de son petit ami. Il lui semblait incroyable que Yamcha puisse avaler que le Prince des Saïyens,  _surtout_ lui, aurait pu l'obliger à faire quelque chose contre son gré. Elle renonça et préféra jeter l'éponge ici, après quatre semaines de tension, et donner les explications tant attendues et méritées :

« Non, Yamcha. » Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. « Je l'ai invité. » Elle savait ce qui l'attendait : d'abord des doutes, puis des reproches.

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'as invité ? Chez toi ? Toi ? » Il était pétrifié, essayant de se faire à cette idée grotesque.

« Oui. », répondit-elle, les yeux toujours au sol. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui crie dessus plutôt qu'il reste ainsi, médusé.

« Mais comment as-tu pu être aussi bête et inconsciente ! », vociféra enfin le guerrier.

« Écoute ! » Bulma avait commis une erreur mais elle ne laisserait personne l'insulter, surtout pas son petit ami qui pouvait douter de beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas de son intelligence : « Si j'avais fait exprès, ce ne serait pas de l'inconscience, non ? » Et elle croisa les bras, vexée.

Yamcha, étourdi un instant par sa rhétorique qui lui parut compliquée et inutile, retourna dans le vif du sujet : « Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est ce prince diabolique qui m'a tué, moi, ton copain ? »

Cela provoqua le retour en force du sentiment de culpabilité chez la scientifique : « Je... Je suis désolée, mon amour, je crois que je me suis laissée entraîner par... »

« Tu t'es laissée entraîner ? » Il se retourna encore plus perturbé et leva les bras avec un geste d'incompréhension. La jeune femme le laissa continuer à lui crier dessus. Elle le méritait. Il avait tout à fait le droit de crier à cet instant : « Tu as mis toute ta famille en danger, Bulma ! Le monde entier ! Et sans parler que ce monstre m'a tué, moi ! » Il se montra du doigt, furieux avant de remettre ses mains sur ses hanches, les yeux à terre. Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis désolée, Yamcha, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je l'ai invité et il est resté. Il ne s'est rien passé. », reprit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Il n'a rien fait, je te jure, il n'a frappé personne, il s'entraînait juste dans... »

« Je m'en vais. », déclara-t-il en ramassant sa chemise et en l'enfilant en vitesse.

« Mais Yamcha, il faut qu'on parle, je dois te... » Ses paroles restèrent en suspens car le guerrier prit son envol au dessus du jardin.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


_"Neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept, neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-huit, neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf, dix mille."_

Il se releva du sol d'un rapide salto. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les robots de combat détruits, leurs pièces dispersées dans tout le vaisseau. Il soupira de colère. Il croyait avoir tout nettoyé. Il n'aimait pas le désordre et encore moins dans _son_ vaisseau. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il cohabitait avec ces maudites carcasses de robots et pire encore, il avait dû cesser d'augmenter la gravité de la chambre parce que cela consommait trop de carburant. _"Humains attardés... ",_ pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le panneau de contrôle. _"Encore une semaine terrestre avant d'arriver à Coldizza"_. S'il se référait à la pendule encastrée dans le mur et qui indiquait six heures vingt, cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Il se pencha et ouvrit une caisse. Il en sortit un tas de plantes et pour les dévorer, il se jeta sur le matelas qu'il avait récupéré du toit de la maison où il avait séjourné sur la Terre. Il essaya de dormir un peu tout en réfléchissant aux derniers mouvements de combat qu'il avait pratiqués.

  
  


  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Six heures vingt... » dit-elle tout haut d'une voix triste en levant les yeux vers l'horloge du laboratoire, déjà épuisée après tout ce temps passé à se concentrer sur son ordinateur. Elle éteignit la lumière et sortit par la porte. Elle attendit que le système de sécurité s'enclenche mais elle n'entendit rien. _"Malédiction !"_ , pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison pour chercher son père. _"Je le lui ai répété mille fois mais c'est comme si je ne lui avais rien dit !"_

  
  


« Bulma ! Bulma, ma chérie ! » Sa mère la sortit de ses pensées. « Yamcha t'appelle sur ton portable ! »

  
  


Elle accéléra le pas. Cela faisait une semaine que Yamcha était parti de chez elle, furieux et depuis, il refusait ses appels. Et juste maintenant qu'il voulait lui parler, elle avait oublié son portable dans la cuisine. Elle arriva, essoufflée, et arracha le téléphone des mains de sa mère, qui, pour ne pas changer, lui souriait, enchantée, avant de retourner s'asseoir près de son mari, indifférent à la scène et absorbé par la lecture de son journal. Depuis quelques temps, le journal avait mystérieusement cessé de disparaître.

  
  


Elle toussota avant de parler. « Oui, Yamcha ? »

« Eh... Bonjour Bulma ! Comment vas-tu ? » Il semblait nerveux et inhabituellement amical depuis leur dernière séparation dans le jardin.

« Bien, bien, je travaillais et j'avais laissé mon portable dans la cuisine... »

« Avec ta brosse à cheveux ! », lui signala sa mère, contente, en levant l'objet du crime de la table.

« Maman, arrête d'écouter les conversations qui ne te regarde pas ! », répondit la jeune femme, gênée. « Désolée, Yamcha, je sors dans le jardin pour avoir un peu d'intimité. » Ce qu'elle fit. « Yamcha, j'ai dû t'appeler plus de cent fois, tu verras, je voulais m'excuser enco... »

« Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, Bulma, c'est du passé. » Et il poussa un petit rire nerveux.

« Comment ? », s'étonna-t-elle, mais elle rectifia rapidement, elle n'allait pas laisser à son petit ami, qui semblait joyeux, la chance d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle toussa à nouveau : « Bien, on dirait qu'enfin tu as décidé d'être raisonnable. » Elle se reprit, redevenant aussi orgueilleuse que toujours.

  
  


« Oui, enfin... » Un nouveau petit rire, suspect aux oreilles de la jeune femme, jaillit du téléphone. « J'ai réfléchi et je crois que si tu l'as fait c'est que tu avais une bonne raison, non ? » Bulma fit la grimace en pensant que cette affirmation n'était pas du tout certaine. Son petit ami, n'entendant aucune réponse, s'enhardit à aborder la deuxième raison de son appel : « Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger quelque part ensemble ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! », répondit immédiatement et avec effusion la jeune femme, ce qui attira sur elle tous les regards des Nameks qui étaient en train de prendre soin des plantes. « A huit heures ? Tu viens me prendre ? »

« D'accord, à huit heures alors. », confirma son petit ami avant d'ajouter : « Et Bulma... »

« Oui ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'aime. » Et il raccrocha le téléphone.

Portée par l'émotion, la jeune femme se jeta sur le premier Namek qui passait à sa portée pour le serrer dans ses bras avec effusion. En entrant dans la maison, elle se demanda pour quelle raison son petit ami avait décidé d'oublier qu'elle et sa famille avait donné asile à Végéta. Ses questions s'envolèrent quand elle se rendit compte que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne sortait plus s'acheter des vêtements et qu'elle n'avait plus rien de nouveau à étrenner pour cette soirée.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Que prendrez-vous ? »

« De l'eau. », répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

Le patron regarda avec méfiance cet étranger qui s'était assis à la table du recoin le plus sombre de son bar. Il revint avec un récipient d'eau. « Vous désirez manger quelque chose ? Nous avons de la viande d'ussuru, un animal de notre région qui... »

« Servez-moi ce que vous avez. », l'interrompit dédaigneusement le prince. Il se dit qu'il résoudrait le problème du paiement de la nourriture plus tard et il espérait que cette viande ne serait pas verte. Il souhaitait ardemment planter ses dents dans n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas de cette couleur. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il mangeait des plantes et même si ce n'était pas la première antre perdue dans l' immensité de Colizza dans laquelle il cherchait des informations, il avait jusque là contenu sa faim car il n'avait pas d'argent pour s'offrir quoi que ce soit. Maintenant qu'il était l'être le plus puissant de l'univers après Kakarot, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait, il fallait d'abord qu'il retrouve ce maudit _basse classe_. Et s'il voulait s'informer, il fallait qu'il se mêle aux autres et n'attire pas l'attention, car il était possible qu'on le reconnaisse dans ces parages. Avant tout, il fallait connaître qui détenait le pouvoir sur l'Univers, afin de savoir qui il devrait affronter après avoir vaincu Kakarot.

L'aubergiste, un être gros et marron avec des épines en guise de cheveux, l'observait avec encore plus de méfiance. Pour lui, il était évident que cet homme était un déserteur de l'armée impériale. Il était seul et avait une cuirasse brisée. Il voulut lui demander de le payer d'avance mais il rejeta l'idée quand il entendit un certain nombre de voix d'hommes qui entraient. C'était des guerriers de l'Empire, de race Lidts, des habitués du bar. « Ah, messieurs, bienvenue ! », s'exclama-t-il, en se déridant et en abandonnant son air méfiant. Son visage s'éclaira d'un franc sourire.

Les guerriers, au nombre de cinq, ne lui prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent à vociférer exaltés et riant de leurs derniers exploits sur une planète perdue, ignorant qu'ils étaient observés depuis le coin sombre.

" _Des militaires de Freezer. Enfin. Intéressant. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être au courant de la mort du lézard."_ , se dit Végéta. Cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure qu'il existait encore des soldats en mission car il avait passé lui-même de longues périodes sans contact avec le cœur de l'empire pendant qu'il accomplissait son travail d'extermination, allant et revenant d'une planète à envahir. Le Général était mort mais le temps que la nouvelle parvienne à tout le monde, il fallait que tombent les précédentes pièces de domino. Et le pouvoir, dans l'Univers mettait beaucoup de temps à s'effriter entièrement. Même s'il y avait toujours l'infime chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de sa connaissance, cette fois, ce n'était pas le cas. Ils n'étaient tous que de simples recrues, sauf un. Il pouvait le distinguer à sa tenue. Soudain, on lui boucha la vue :

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait trop sombre, ici ? » Il leva les yeux pour voir qui osait le déranger. Une femelle petite à la peau grise le dévisageait.

Elle était sexy, bien proportionnée, anatomiquement compatible avec lui et, visiblement une prostituée, une répugnante et vulgaire grue comme toutes celles qui pullulaient dans ce genre de planète qui ne servait qu'au repos des soldats et au ravitaillement des vaisseaux. Il n'aurait pas besoin de vérifier les marques à son poignet pour connaître l'évidence. Après un instant à l'observer, le prince plissa les yeux et lui ordonna : « Ôte-toi de ma vue et laisse-moi tranquille. » Il voulait se débarrasser de cette engeancele plus vite possible. Il attendit qu'elle s'exécute mais elle n'obéit qu'au premier de ses ordres car elle s'assit à côté de lui. Végéta grogna en se voyant gêné dans l'unique tâche qui l'avait amené à fouler le sol de cette antre. En voyant apparaître les sbires de Freezer, il s'était crû chanceux et maintenant cette prostituée venait l'importuner alors qu'il cherchait à entendre quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas l'éliminer car cela attirerait trop l'attention des soldats et pour couronner le tout, elle était du genre insistante.

« Tu ne vas prendre que de l'eau ? », lui susurra-t-elle, s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Végéta s'écarta en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Jamais il n'avait prêté attention à aucune des nombreuses prostituées qui l'avaient approché dans toutes les occasions où il avait dû mettre les pieds dans de tels lieux, alors il n'allait pas commencer par celle-ci, même si cela faisait deux ans qu'il se passait de sexe. Ces questions ne l'intéressaient pas maintenant et encore moins avec une femme qui échangeait du plaisir contre de l'argent. « Je t'ai vu entrer. Tu as l'air fatigué et je... »

« Écoute-moi, catin. » Il regardait la femme du coin de l'œil et murmura presque de sa voix grave : « Si tu ne disparais pas de ma vue... » A ce moment-là, il vérifia que personne autour d'eux ne prêtait attention à la scène avec cette prostituée, et pour son déplaisir, le patron de l'antre ne le quittait pas des yeux. Malgré tout, il poursuivit sa menace, reprenant depuis le début : « Si tu ne disparais pas de ma vue, j'arracherai les entrailles de ton corps gris et avant que tu meures, je te les ferai bouffer, compris ? » Et il recentra ses yeux noirs sur le groupe de recrues. Il aurait voulu lui crier qu'il était le Prince des Saïyens et qu'il l'avait déjà fait et qu'il était prêt à le refaire sans hésiter, comme il l'avait répété à plus d'une de sa condition, mais pourtant il se retint au nom de l'objectif pour lequel il parcourait l'Espace.

  
  


Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Il y avait une telle assurance dans cette voix qu'elle le crût sur parole. Elle se leva, partagée entre l'irritation et l'effroi et s'éloigna de lui pour ce centrer sur ceux qui, à son avis, étaient des hommes bien moins appétissants que ce dangereux salaud.

L'aubergiste ne put rien entendre à travers le bruit que faisaient les militaires avides de blagues et de rires après la bataille. Il se calma en voyant, après ce bref échange, la prostituée simplement s'éloigner. Il retourna son attention sur les officiers.

« Je ne vous ai pas vus laisser votre vaisseau près du fournisseur de carburant, messieurs. », fit-il remarquer.

« Nous l'avons laissé en dehors avec d'autres soldats », répondit négligemment l'un d'entre eux, « nous sommes juste venu pour manger. »

« Oui. », ajouta un autre. « Nous voulons vite retourner au quartier général, n'est-ce pas, vous autres ? »

Un rire sourd, comme un souffle, surgit du coin obscur, mais personne n'y fit attention et la conversation continua de plus belle :

« Oui, vivement qu'on me paye pour cette mission, j'irai passer du bon temps par ici à _découvrir_ de nouveaux mondes. » Et il rit suivi par les éclats de rire stupides des autres, qui comprenaient ce qu'il voulait dire par ' _découvrir_ '.

  
  


Le prince dut contenir sa colère en serrant les poings pour ne pas se lever et pulvériser le simple soldat pour les paroles qu'il venait de proférer. Avant la mort de Freezer, les choses commençaient déjà à changer dans l'Univers et Végéta le savait. Le lézard se voyait menacé par les autres _familles_ du cosmos, exactement comme avec les Saïyens, et les soldats, conscients de cela, ne luttaient plus pour la gloire mais pour l'argent, l'unique et principale motivation qui semblait avoir commencé à peser sur les décisions de tous. Ils n'ignoraient pas que même si leur Empereur était le plus fort et qu'une alliance des _familles_ serait inutile contre lui, il n'était pas immortel. Ils avaient jeté au loin l'honneur et la soif d'une grande bataille. Le prince en rejetait la faute sur la faiblesse des autres races. Il ne restait plus de Saïyen dans l'espace. Ce maudit Freezer, motivés par des sentiments aussi misérables que la convoitise et l'avarice, avait fait exploser sa planète, laissant l'Univers sans guerriers Saïyens, les seuls à posséder les attributs génétiques pour régner puisqu'ils étaient les plus forts et que pendant des siècles, ils avaient cherché à perfectionner leur espèce, ne gardant que les meilleurs. Le lézard avait lutté pour les Boules de Cristal en quête d'immortalité et de pouvoir absolu mais, ce qui le motivait n'était rien d'autre que la peur d'être détrôné, raison pour laquelle il avait détruit Vegetaseï. Et Végéta savait tout cela : tant d'années à traiter directement avec cet être répugnant doté d'une queue lui avaient fait comprendre que s'il était l'être le plus fort du cosmos, il n'était pas digne de le dominer. Le destin, qui s'était toujours joué de Végéta en lui montrant son visage le plus injuste et en l'obligeant toute sa vie à rester auprès de cette bête immonde, avait été par contre des plus aimables avec ladite bête du moins jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne croise la route de Kakarot et ne meure. Et il n'avait pas été celui qui lui avait donné le coup de grâce. A nouveau, le destin avait été cruel avec le Prince des Saïyens.

« Voici votre viande. » Le serveur l'arracha à ses funestes pensées en posant sur la table une assiette fumante de nourriture avant de s'en retourner servir les soldats. Quand Végéta vit l'assiette, il poussa un soupir. Apparemment, la viande d'ussuru était bien verte.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Bulma, ma petite ! Nous allons commencer sans toi ! » Sa mère lui criait par l'interphone de se dépêcher. Bulma, qui avait passé la journée confinée dans le laboratoire, se sentit un peu perdue en écoutant la voix de sa génitrice mais en quelques secondes, elle avait saisi : «La répétition générale ! » Elle sortit, claqua violemment la porte et se dirigea vers le jardin.

Sa mère était assise dans la première rangée de sièges blancs, entourée de Nameks qui semblaient nerveux. Son mari était dans un coin en train de fumer, Tama sur l'épaule, attendant le début de la représentation. Dendé et Son Gohan, qui s'échappait des griffes de sa mère dès qu'il pouvait pour jouer avec le petit Namek, s'enthousiasmaient déjà pour ce qu'on allait leur présenter. Devant eux, une estrade d'un mètre de haut et sur celle-ci, quelques extraterrestres portaient des costumes d'une époque lointaine décrite dans l'œuvre d'un grand écrivain.

« Ma petite fille ! Tu arrives pile au bon moment ! », l'applaudit la blonde, émue. Bulma s'installa près de son père qui leva les sourcils dans un geste de complicité, lui signifiant que lui non plus ne comprenait rien à ce qui se préparait. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, son père lui dit :

« Nous aurions dû mettre un récepteur de communication dans le vaisseau comme nous l'avions fait pour celui de Goku. »

La jeune femme ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait et le fit savoir par un regard dubitatif. Son cher père, toujours distrait et insouciant, la prenait à nouveau au dépourvu avec quelque chose hors de contexte.

Monsieur Brief essaya de préciser : « Apparemment ton ami Végéta est... »

« Ce n'est pas mon ami, papa. », l'interrompit-elle.

« Bon, alors ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir où il est, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda le scientifique sans quitter des yeux la bruyante troupe de Nameks costumés.

« Toi aussi, tu t'y mets, papa ? » Elle lui posa la question en se tournant vers lui. C'était déjà assez pénible comme ça d'avoir à supporter les insinuations de sa mère sans qu'en plus son père se prenne également au jeu.

  
  


Son père ne cilla même pas : « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, ma fille, je demandais juste si cela t'intéressait de savoir où se trouve la chambre de gravité sur laquelle tu as travaillé avec tant d'amour. » Il restait imperturbable à regarder avec intérêt le spectacle sur le point de commencer.

« Ah, le vaisseau. », réagit Bulma. C'était vrai que souvent, son père, d'habitude si réservé, réussissait à la surprendre et elle ne savait pas s'il était vraiment distrait ou si au contraire, il se rendait compte de tout. « Je me demande ce que ce fou aura fait avec le vaisseau... », affirma Bulma, très sûre d'elle, tournant son regard en colère dans la même direction que son père.

Monsieur Brief caressait son chat et indifférent, il ajouta pour finir : « Oui, il faut être vraiment fou pour aller jusqu'aux confins de la galaxie de l'Est... »

 _"La galaxie de l'Est ?"_ , se demanda la jeune femme. « Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ! Le radar ! Le détecteur installé dans la chambre ! », s'exclama-t-elle en regardant son père avec un grand sourire et elle essaya de retourner à son laboratoire mais sa blonde mère la remarqua :

« Ma chérie ! Où vas-tu ? », lui dit-elle. « Nous sommes sur le point de commencer. » Et elle s'en retourna vers la scène pendant que Bulma rejoignait son poste, se reprochant intérieurement sa trop grande curiosité. _"Qu'est-ce que ce givré aura fait avec_ _ **mon**_ _vaisseau ?"_

« Bien, messieurs, veuillez lever le rideau ! », cria sa mère pour que les Nameks évacuent la scène, n'y laissant que deux d'entre eux, portant des épées et des boucliers, l'air concentrés. Et ainsi commença la représentation :

  
  


_Namek 1 : - Fi ! ne m’en parle pas. Je suis fort contrarié que toi, Iago, qui as usé de ma bourse, comme si les cordons t’appartenaient, tu aies eu connaissance de cela._

_Namek 2. - Tudieu ! mais vous ne voulez pas m’entendre. Si jamais j’ai songé à pareille chose, exécrez-moi._

_Namek 1 : - Tu m’as dit que tu le haïssais._

_Namek 2 : - Méprisez-moi, si ce n’est pas vrai. Trois grands de la Cité vont en personne, pour qu’il me fasse son lieutenant, le solliciter, chapeau bas ; et, foi d’homme ! je sais mon prix, je ne mérite pas un grade moindre. Mais lui, entiché de son orgueil et de ses idées, répond évasivement, et, dans un jargon ridicule, bourré de termes de guerre, il éconduit mes protecteurs. En vérité, dit-il, j’ai déjà choisi mon officier. Et quel est cet officier ? Morbleu ! c’est un grand calculateur, un Michel Cassio, un Florentin, un garçon presque condamné à la vie d’une jolie femme, qui n’a jamais rangé en bataille un escadron, et qui ne connaît pas mieux la manœuvre qu’une donzelle! Ne possédant que la théorie des bouquins, sur laquelle des robins bavards peuvent disserter aussi magistralement que lui. Un babil sans pratique est tout ce qu’il a de militaire. N’importe ! à lui la préférence !_

_Et moi, qui, sous les yeux de l’autre, ai fait mes preuves à Rhodes,à Chypre et dans maints pays chrétiens et païens, il faut que je reste en panne et que je sois dépassé par un teneur de livres, un faiseur d’additions ! C’est lui, au moment venu, qu’on doit faire lieutenant ; et moi, je reste_ _l’enseigne (titre que Dieu bénisse !) de Sa Seigneurie more._

_Namek 1 : - Par le ciel ! j’eusse préféré être son bourreau._

_Namek 2 : - Pas de remède à cela ! c’est la plaie du service. L’avancement se fait par apostille et par faveur, et non d’après la vieille gradation, qui fait du second l’héritier du premier. Maintenant, monsieur, jugez vous-même si je suis engagé par de justes raisons à aimer le More. (1)_

  
  


C'était la première scène du premier acte de Othello, une pièce sur laquelle ils s'exerçaient depuis plus de deux mois sous la direction de Madame Brief et qu'ils présenteraient le lendemain, avant d'invoquer le dragon sacré et de repartir chez eux.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Il s'abrita dans l'un des immenses cratères de cette planète aride pour attendre l'arrivée de tous les soldats Lidts. Il avait décidé que ses mois d'efforts à rester dans l'ombre n'apportaient pas le résultat escompté. Après avoir dû s'éclipser discrètement de tavernes aussi miteuses que la précédente, raser les murs pour ne pas attirer l'attention et avoir dû supporter des gêneurs exaspérants et inutiles, le Prince des Saïyens clorait l'affaire par la voie rapide. Et il était un expert de la _voie rapide_. S'il fallait qu'il les tuent, il considérait qu'il valait mieux les prendre tous en même temps et ne pas avoir à attendre qu'il en arrive d'autres, un gâchis inutile d'énergie. Il garderait pour la fin celui qui semblait être le chef du bataillon, un des hommes qui étaient dans le taudis malodorant. Si l'un d'entre eux était au courant de l'existence d'un Saïyen, ce devrait être lui. Les autres, étaient de trop. Au moment où ils se mirent enfin en rangs pour embarquer dans le vaisseau, Végéta fit son apparition en les mettant en pièces. Ils ne purent distinguer qu'une ombre à travers la fumée du désastre. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qui leur arrivait, l'ombre les aveugla pulvérisant nombre d'entre eux en un clin d'œil, les autres s'écroulèrent dispersés sur le cratère, gravement blessés, attendant une mort certaine.

Végéta, content de se retrouver au milieu de tant de destruction, s'approcha du chef qui, maculé de sang et immobilisé par la douleur, observait le coupable avançant sur lui, ses yeux noirs opaques et plein d'une furie qu'il venait à peine de déchaîner.

« Dis-moi, vermine, aurais-tu vu un Saïyen sur une de tes planètes ? » Il alla droit à la question essentielle. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps avec ces soldats de classe infiniment plus basse que la sienne.

Il toussa avant de parler : « Saïyen ? Mais ils sont tous morts ! », essaya-t-il de crier.

Végéta rit sous cape : « Eh bien, tu en as un devant toi qui cherche celui qui en a fini avec Freezer. »

« Quoi ? L'Empereur est mort ? » Cette fois, oui, il cria en crachant du sang. Ce qu'il entendait ne pouvait être vrai. Il faisait sûrement un cauchemar.

« Répond-moi, crétin, tu n'as vu personne par là-bas ? »

« Freezer n'a pas pu être assassiné, il est l'être le plus fort de tous l'... »

« Tu vas continuer à le vénérer même au moment de ta mort des mains d'un Saïyen ? »

« Non ! », cria le militaire perdu dans ses lamentations. « Aucun singe de l'espace n'a pu en être capable ! Et l'Empereur ne peut pas être mort ! Non ! »

Le prince comprit qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien d'intéressant à par la confirmation qu'ils ignoraient la mort du lézard. Il l'empêcha de poursuivre en le soulevant par son armure brisée : « Tais-toi, répugnant soldat de pacotille ! Je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps avec des mourants ! », lui cria-t-il au visage.

« Le Grand Freezer est mort par un Saïyen ! Mais pas le bon Saïyen... » Il s'écarta de lui en le lâchant avec son particulier demi-sourire : « Salue-le de la part du Prince de cette race quand vous vous croiserez en enfer ! »

Le soldat fit mine de crier mais trop tard. Un rayon d'énergie lui pulvérisa le cœur traversant son corps de part en part.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du paysage dantesque qu'il avait créé, il décida qu'il devait abandonner son projet de voyager dans la constellation voisine de Coldizza et s'avancer un peu plus dans l'Empire. Il gravit la pente du cratère en direction de son vaisseau en maudissant encore Kakarot quand, soudain, il détecta une grande puissance qui le mit en alerte et lui fit tourner la tête vers l'Est. « Tu es là ! » Tous ces mois de recherche et de questions sans réponse semblaient enfin avoir porté leurs fruits. Il monta dans son vaisseau et mit le cap sur l'énergie qu'il avait ressentie.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Mais ça va être ennuyeux à mourir, Bulma... », objecta Yamcha, tentant de la convaincre.

« Il ne s'agit pas de s'ennuyer ou pas ! Il s'agit de trouver un travail ! » Son cri fit se retourner vers eux tout le restaurant.

« Cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous avons empêché la tentative de domination de Garlick et...

« Des prétextes ! Tu ne concrétises jamais ce que tu aimes ! Tu veux créer une académie de lutte ? Fais-le ! Je te la finance ! », reprit la scientifique sachant déjà la réponse. Elle respira à fond pour se calmer. « C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Yamcha. », continua-t-elle en se forçant à esquisser un sourire aimable. « Je veux juste que tu fasses tes preuves dans un poste hors de la surveillance de Capsule Corporation, je t'ai déjà dit que nous sommes en train de remodeler notre sécurité... »

« Mais je vais m'y ennuyer à mourir, mon amour... » Il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer avec un stupide uniforme kaki assis devant des caméras de surveillance. « Quant à l'académie de lutte, on verra plus tard, non ? »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait plus se contenir.

« Ne te mets pas en colère, Bulma, ces derniers temps tu es très irascible et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. » A nouveau, un sourire nerveux apparut sur son visage dirigé à tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux et qui regardaient ébahis ce couple qui n'arrêtait pas de se disputer.

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »_ La jeune femme lâcha les couverts pour appuyer ses coudes sur la table. Elle devait et voulait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait dire car son petit ami ne comprenait rien.

« Tu ne travailles plus depuis que tu as arrêté le base-ball, et cela fait une éternité ! » Encore une fois, des regards gênés entre leurs voisins de table et à nouveau, Yamcha, essaya de dissimuler son malaise sous un rire inquiet. « Et arrête de rire ! », grogna-t-elle, avant de s'emparer des couverts comme si elle allait le poignarder avec pour effacer l'air jovial du visage du guerrier.

Son petit ami comprit, qu'encore une fois, ils devraient quitter un lieu public s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne monte un numéro encore plus impressionnant. « Que dirais-tu si on s'en allait, hein ? Je vais aux toilettes. Je t'attendrai à la sortie. » Et il se leva, fuyant à toutes jambes les foudres de sa petite amie en colère.

 _"Génial"_ , pensa Bulma, _"maintenant il s'en va et c'est à moi de payer le repas. Ce n'est pas la première fois. »_ Alors qu'elle payait la note, elle trouva que Yamcha mettait trop de temps et elle se souvint qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendait à la porte du restaurant. Elle se dirigea là-bas et sa colère augmenta en intensité quand elle le vit en pleine discussion animée avec une jeune blonde.

« Oui, j'ai joué en ligue professionnelle il n'y a pas longtemps... », put-elle entendre le guerrier répondre.

« Tu n'es pas de ceux qui passent inaperçus avec ton physique et ces cicatrices si visibles. », dit la jeune fille avec insistance. « Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je te connaissais... »

« Yamcha ! »

Le temps qu'il se rende compte, il vit la jeune femme rouge de colère : « Mon amour ! », s'exclama-t-il nerveux. « Je t'attendais. » Et il s'éloigna de la blonde pour prendre sa petite amie par la taille mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et continua à marcher vers la voiture. « Mais, Bulma... »

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


_"Où peut-il bien être ? Où ?"_ , se répétait Végéta en faisant des flexions. _"J'ai cru le sentir vers l'Est mais j'ai ratissé tous les coins de cette galaxie et... rien !"_ Il voulut lancer un rayon laser pour marquer son désespoir mais au dernier moment, il rejeta l'idée en réalisant qu'il était à l'intérieur du vaisseau et que cela pourrait le percer. Il donna un coup de pied à une des caisses et se força à respirer profondément. De la caisse tomba une pile de vieux journaux. Avec une moue de dégoût, il se pencha pour les ramasser et les remettre à leur place quand il vit une photo qui attira son attention accompagnée de lettres qu'il put lire : _"La prochaine nomination de Bulma Brief à l'assemblée générale de Capsule Corporation propulse au zénith le titre de la compagnie."_

Il regarda à nouveau le portrait. On y voyait la femme aux cheveux turquoise souriante, assise les jambes croisées sur la table de son bureau. Il étudia pendant quelques secondes la photographie et ensuite, détruisit le journal d'un petit rayon d'énergie surgi de son index. Il regarda l'horloge. Il était douze heures cinq, heure terrestre, mais il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la nuit ou du jour.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », entendit-elle derrière elle.

« Je fume juste une cigarette. », répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tu fais toujours la même chose, ma chérie. » Il s'approcha pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et s'inclina pour lui donner un baiser dans le cou. « Tu te lèves au milieu de la nuit et tu sors sur le balcon. »

« Je regardais juste les étoiles. », répondit-elle avec sérieux en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Tu pensais à Goku, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda Yamcha en se plaçant devant elle et en s'appuyant sur la rambarde du balcon.

Bulma soupira, retournant ses yeux sur l'immensité de la nuit. « Parfois. », répondit-elle sans le regarder. « D'autres fois, j'imagine comment ce serait de vivre en s'aventurant dans toutes ces planètes inconnues. »

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez avec Namek ? », lui demanda son petit ami, amusé.

Pourtant elle ne changea pas son expression sévère. « Bien sûr que non. » Elle se rendit compte de la brusquerie de sa réponse et changea sa moue en sourire : « Et toi, tu n'en as pas eu assez pour cette nuit et c'est pour ça que tu es sorti me chercher ? », lui lança-t-elle avec une attitude coquine. « Tu sais comme je suis : j'aime les défis et les choses difficiles. » Et elle se leva de la chaise dans laquelle était assise pour lui donner un baiser.

Il lui répondit par une caresse avant de tout de suite se diriger vers l'intérieur de la chambre. « Ne tarde pas trop, il est minuit cinq. » Il se retourna quelques secondes pour observer comme son regard se perdait à nouveau parmi toutes les étoiles beaucoup plus brillantes depuis la disparition de la lune. Faute de se retourner, Bulma ne put pas remarquer l'éclair de jalousie qu'exprimaient les yeux de Yamcha. Quand celui-ci entra dans le lit, il murmura avec amertume : « Goku... »

  
  


  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


  
  


« Maudit Kakarot ! Misérable ! »

C'était la troisième fois que cela lui arrivait : il sentait l'énergie du guerrier qu'il recherchait et quand il arrivait sur la planète d'où provenait la puissance, elle disparaissait. C'était son énergie. De cela, il n'avait aucun doute, de même en arrivant sur les lieux où il l'avait senti, il ne doutait pas qu'une force supérieure l'y avait précédé car les destructions occasionnées, la perfection des traces dans le sol de ces mondes, absolument circulaires, témoignaient qu'une puissance dévastatrice s'y était déchaînée.

Il monta dans _son_ vaisseau et s'assit devant les manettes de commandement. Il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux en se concentrant. Il était déjà fatigué de parcourir l'Univers en vain et en plus il lui restait peu de combustible. Il ne pouvait que s'aventurer encore plus loin dans les tentacules de l'Empire, pénétrer plus en avant et demander au premier qu'il croiserait. _"Bande d'incapables !"_ , pensa-t-il. _"Comment ne peuvent-ils pas remarquer l'existence de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant qui pourrait les massacrer en un clin_ _d'œil ?"_ , se demanda-t-il, incrédule. Pourtant, un doute qui l'assaillait de temps à autre revint à son esprit : comment se faisait-il que Kakarot, si puissant, ne les anéantisse pas tous et ne prenne pas le pouvoir sur l'Univers ? Il trouvait plausible comme explication qu'il était un Saïyen et qu'il ne souhaitait que combattre. Les Saïyens avaient la guerre dans le sang, un sang modifié et perfectionné pendant des siècles uniquement pour le combat. Il découlait de son raisonnement que lui, et seulement lui, était le Prince de cette race, le summum de son espèce, et qu'il n'y avait que lui pour obtenir la gloire de gouverner tout le cosmos. _"Tu appartiens à la race la plus puissante de l'Univers, un jour, tu deviendras le Roi des Saïyens."_ Ces paroles, son père les avait prononcées peu avant qu'il soit enrôlé par Freezer et elles lui revenaient à l'esprit bien plus souvent qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Il regarda à nouveau le compteur de carburant. _"Une dernière incursion, encore plus à l'intérieur."_ , se concéda-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils quand une pensée qui l'horrifiait lui revint : _"Si je ne le trouve pas maintenant, je devrai retourner à Chikyû."_

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

« Et dites-moi, docteur Maish, cet implant est équivalent à l'ancien en terme d'efficacité ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, Bulma, », recommença à expliquer le médecin pour la quinzième fois, « il dure plus longtemps, un an, mais il est aussi efficace. » Et il se prépara à le lui placer dans l'avant-bras.

« Et il n'a pas d'effets secondaires ? J'ai entendu dire que si je continuais à l'utiliser, après, ce sera compliqué pour être enceinte. »

Le docteur soupira de nouveau. Sa patiente aux cheveux turquoise n'avait pas arrêté de poser mille questions depuis son arrivée à sa consultation. Elle était l'éminente scientifique Bulma Brief, qu'il respectait et aimait car elle était la fille de son ami malgré le fait indéniable qu'elle était exaspérante.

« Non, il n'a pas d'effet secondaire. Si tu souhaites mener une grossesse, tu auras juste à venir ici et je te l'enlèverai moi-même. » Il leva la manche de son chemisier pour le lui injecter.

« Et si je souhaite l'enlever, il n'y aura pas de problème ? »

« Non, aucun, je te l'assure. » Il regarda la seringue, fatigué par tant de questions répétitives.

« Et mon petit ami n'a plus à utiliser... ? » Mais elle s'arrêta soudain pour s'exclamer : « Aïe ! »

« Désolé, ma petite Bulma, mais apparemment, il est plus grand que le précédent. » Le docteur Maish lui avait incrusté l'implant dans le bras avec plus de force que d'habitude. Bulma put voir sur son visage un soupçon de moquerie et se demanda si la piqûre plus douloureuse avait été intentionnelle ou non.

  
  


  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


  
  


Après plusieurs semaines de voyage, il put enfin l'apercevoir. Même vue d'aussi près, la ceinture de Hurukla avait toujours la forme qui lui avait donné son nom. Une succession d'astres et de planètes lui donnait la forme d'une ellipse. Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il y avait été pour une réunion de colonels de l'Empire, de détestables _lèche-bottes_ de Freezer qu'il aurait pu anéantir sans même penser à une attaque particulière mais il ne pouvait rien faire car le lézard le lui aurait fait payer. Il détestait aller à ces réunions. Freezer ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un simple soldat à ses ordres, pourtant, le despote aimait se faire accompagner par lui et par Nappa pour étaler son pouvoir aux yeux de tous : il possédait le Prince des Saïyens lui-même dans ses rangs. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui retournait l'estomac.

  
  


Il atteignit Ilivorss, une planète alliée de l'Empire et demeure d'une vieille connaissance. _"Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur ce qui se passe dans l'Univers, c'est bien lui."_ , pensa-t-il en fixant la file de planètes qu'il approchait.

  
  


Il atterrit aux abords de la capitale. Encore un atterrissage effroyable. Il savait qu'il avait dû être repéré par les radars mais dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait cela lui était indifférent. Il trouverait ce maudit _troisième classe_ quoiqu'il arrive. Quand le reste du cosmos apprendrait que le Prince des Saïyens était toujours en vie, beaucoup réclameraient vengeance contre lui pour avoir exterminé leurs familles et leurs amis, pourtant ils devraient bientôt s'incliner devant lui parce qu'il serait le nouvel Empereur. Personne n'était plus fort que lui à part Kakarot qu'il devait trouver régler ses comptes et  débarrasser son destin des indésirables.

  
  


Il descendit de son vaisseau s'attendant à tomber sur une patrouille de gardes mais il n'aperçut personne. Étonné, il se mit en route vers les remparts. Il n'apercevait aucun mouvement dans les parages. Il comprit qu'ici, près du noyau impérial, on saurait peut-être que le lézard était mort. L'immense muraille qui protégeait la majestueuse citée était ouverte. Il rencontra juste un soldat qui leva à peine la tête pour l'observer quelques secondes avant de se rendormir à son poste. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à être en vue du château, entouré de vaisseaux obsolètes qui semblaient être à l'abandon depuis des années. Toujours personne aux alentours. La cité semblait déserte, comme le vaste panorama qui l'entourait. Il entra par la porte principale et il resta en plein milieu du chemin quand un peloton de soldats en formation le dépassa sur le côté. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la situation était inquiétante et qu'elle était sûrement due à l'état de l'Univers. Il se sentit intrigué et continua à avancer.

« Eh, toi, soldat. », entendit-il derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un guerrier de petite taille et chauve qui lui rappela inévitablement le nain de La Terre, mais avec une voix plus grave. Il portait des galons etVégéta en déduisit qu'il était plus qu'un simple soldat. Il avait l'air furieux et épuisé. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta patrouille ? », lui demanda-t-il. « Ne sais-tu pas que nous sommes à un moment... »

Un rayon double de _ki_ , réalisé avec deux doigts, le pulvérisa sur le champ.

Végéta se retourna pour poursuivre son chemin.

Il entendit des voix provenir de derrière une porte majestueuse, la porte qui menait au trône et au poste de commandement de la planète. Il s'arrêta pour écouter ce qui ressemblait à une dispute :

« Je ne vais pas laisser ce Cold me demander plus de guerriers ! » Il reconnut cette voix à l'instant, même s'il ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait trouvé celui qu'il cherchait et il se prépara à enfoncer la porte.

« Ce n'est pas Cold, Majesté, c'est Freezer qui le demande. », répondit une autre voix.

« Je ne suis pas dupe ! »

« Mais, Majesté, n'oubliez pas que... », essaya de dire un autre de ceux qui étaient présents.

Ils furent interrompus par une explosion. Végéta avait détruit l'entrée du trône avec une attaque qui fit trembler les fondations de la salle. Les personnes présentes se mirent en garde et ne purent distinguer qu'une ombre à travers la fumée des décombres.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment oses-tu faire cela dans ma salle du trône ? », demanda le roi à l'ombre qui s'approchait au milieu du désastre. Il s'était levé et était protégé par deux militaires, qui comme lui, regardaient sur leur garde. Du néant, il ne vit que deux lueurs se diriger sur ses protecteurs, les tuant sur le coup. Le roi resta debout, pétrifié, tentant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer si vite.

« Je suis le Saïyen qui va te tuer. », répondit le prince en s'approchant de lui.

« Le Saïyen ? » A cet instant, une douleur intense dans sa jambe le fit tomber à genoux. Il se vit impuissant et pire encore, il n'avait plus aucun autre de ses soldats pour le secourir. Il regarda sa cuisse et y vit une blessure circulaire de laquelle le sang s'écoulait à gros bouillons. Sa respiration s'accéléra et une colère encore plus grande crût dans ses entrailles. Lui, Orcan, roi des Hibuts, allait tomber par la main d'un inconnu. Il savait que cela allait arriver et il maudit intérieurement Cold et Freezer, les uniques responsables du fait qu'il ne disposait pas de plus de soldats dans son royaume, maintenant pratiquement dépeuplé.

« Sois maudit ! Toi ! Qui es-tu ? », cria-t-il.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié, Orcan, minable _lèche-bottes_ ? La silhouette de l'homme s'approcha davantage. « Tu ne te souviens pas du Prince des Saïyens ? »

« Le Prince des Saïyens ? » Il voulut distinguer cet homme qui n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques pas de lui mais sa vision était floue. Il ferma avec force les yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue et enfin pouvoir voir celui qui, il l'avait compris à l'instant, allait être son assassin. Cette silhouette aux cheveux féroces ne pouvait être confondue avec aucune autre.

« C'est vrai ? », demanda-t-il croyant voir un fantôme devant lui. « C'est toi, Végéta ? »

« On dirait que tu vieillis, ta vue baisse. », ironisa le prince juste en face de lui. « Une chance que je sois là pour abréger tes souffrances dues à ton grand âge. »

« On m'avait dit que tu étais mort. » Il essaya de se relever avec les coudes mais Végéta lui envoya un autre rayon d'énergieà travers le corps qui le fit à nouveau hurler de douleur.

« C'était vrai mais après j'ai été ressuscité. » Il mit le pied sur la blessure mortelle au côté du roi, qui poussa un cri de douleur et se laissa tomber sous le poids. Le Saïyen fit un sourire amer et continua : « Dis-moi, Orcan, sais-tu quelque chose sur un autre Saïyen qui se déplace dans l'Univers ? »

« Tu viens m'interroger sur lui ou me tuer ? », demanda-t-il entre plusieurs gémissements. Sa voix ne trahissait cette fois plus aucune nervosité. C'était curieux comme l'imminence d'une mort certaine rendait certains hommes sereins. Végéta avait observé cela en maintes occasions.

Le Saïyen appuya plus fort la blessure. « Ne m'oblige pas à t'infliger une mort plus lente, idiot. », lui dit-il en s'inclinant vers lui. « Évidemment, je viens pour les deux choses. Personne d'autre que toi, un roi paresseux, inutile et qui fourre son nez dans tout ce qui ne le regarde pas, ne peut le savoir. »

Orcan cracha du sang avant de continuer. Il s'essuya avec sa cape et observa longuement Végéta.

« C'est toi qui l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi. », répondit Végéta sèchement. Il savait que la question faisait référence à la mort de l'Empereur. « C'est un autre Saïyen, bien sûr, aucune autre race n'aurait pu éliminer ce lézard inverti. »

« J'étais sûr que Freezer était mort ! Je le savais ! », s'exclama avec un soupçon de joie le roi. Un filet de sang commença à couler de la commissure de sa bouche.

Le Prince ignora l'exclamation du roi et continua ses questions : « Maintenant, dis-moi, as-tu entendu parler d'un de mes semblables puissant comme personne ? Sais-tu quelque chose ? »

« Si j'ai entendu quelque chose ? », répéta d'un ton moqueur le monarque. « La situation de l'Univers est chaotique, Végéta, il y a constamment des ordres de mouvements de troupes et les rumeurs circulent mais... » Il se détourna un instant pour prendre de l'air. Il poursuivit : « Mais personne n'est sûr de rien. » Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour fixer encore plus intensément le prince. « Tu pourrais être le nouvel empereur ! », cria-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

Végéta rit et croisa les bras.

« Bien sûr que je le serai, idiot. Je suis le plus fort de tous, mais avant, je dois retrouver ce Saïyen. »

« Tu veux le retrouver pour le vaincre, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il a tué Freezer à ta place. », reprit Orcan toujours à terre sous la botte de Végéta. Ce dernier n'était pas surpris par la perspicacité du roi des Hibuts, toujours assez rusé pour profiter de la moindre occasion pendant les réunions pour proposer un marché qui lui convenait. Le monarque continua à parler : « On dit qu'il existe quelques Saïyens sur les planètes limitrophes, est-ce que par hasard tu serais passé par l'une d'entre elles ? », demanda-t-il intrigué. Voyant l'air pensif du prince il essaya de sauver sa peau : « Je peux t'aider, Végéta ! Je te donnerai même ma fille, si tu veux ! »

Le prince ricana : « Ne me fais pas rire, Orcan, ta fille, tu dis ? C'est le meilleur que tu aies à m'offrir ? » En aucune façon, il n'allait se laisser convaincre et surtout pas avec ces artifices.

Il se souvenait de la fille d'Orcan, une jeune qui le poursuivait inlassablement surtout après avoir eu son unique relation sexuelle avec lui.

Le monarque, rusé et désespéré, ignora les insinuations de Végéta sur l'honneur de sa fille et changea de stratégie : « Je connais les autres familles, tu le sais bien, à nous tous nous pourrions vaincre... » Mais il fut interrompu avant de nommer Cold.

« Comment peux-tu imaginer que je compterais sur vous pour cela ! », cria avec exaltation le prince. « Je suis l'héritier du trône de Vegetaseï ! Planète que vous avez laissée de côté, toi et les autres ordures ! » A ce point, il était tellement penché sur la figure du monarque, qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine. « Vous auriez pu le vaincre avant qu'il devienne quasiment invincible ! »

Le silence s'appesantit dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes. On n'entendait plus que les fortes respirations des deux hommes, la respiration haletante du monarque et celle, furieuse, de Végéta. L'homme à terre fut celui qui parla, non sans un sourire mauvais. Il savait qu'il allait mourir des mains de ce prince maudit, de ce jeune qui accompagnait Freezer aux réunions et qui restait dans l'ombre avec une expression de rage contenue. Il avait toujours su que l'héritier haïssait le Lézard, tous en étaient conscients, surtout l'empereur, qui, avec sa cruauté habituelle, l'obligeait à l'accompagner tout en sachant que tous les autres savaient qu'il avait été celui qui avait exterminé sa race et détruit sa planète. Avoir le Prince des Saïyens comme simple laquai était quelque chose d'enviable aux yeux de beaucoup de monde. « Il n'a pas été pire que ton père. »

Ce furent ses derniers mots.

Végéta sortit du château non sans avoir avant, désintégré tous les vaisseaux et le soldat fainéant de la porte.

  
  


  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Le film t'a plu ? »

  
  


La jeune femme bailla avant de répondre. « Oui, oui, c'est juste que j'étais fatiguée. » Elle s'accrocha encore plus fort à la taille de son petit ami pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture. Il rit en la revoyant endormie dans la salle de projection, avec cette nouvelle coiffure tellement volumineuse qu'elle provoquait les plaintes des rangées de derrière.

  
  


« Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant, Bulma, maintenant que j'ai un travail, tu devrais arrêter de... »

  
  


« N'essaie même pas d'insinuer que je devrais arrêter de travailler juste parce que tu as un emploi, Yamcha. », lui dit-elle, le regard perdu à terre devant elle. « Ne sois pas ridicule. »

  
  


« Oui, mais si nous nous marions, j'aimerais t'avoir plus de temps à la maison et... »

  
  


La scientifique s'arrêta brusquement : « Nous marier ? », demanda-t-elle en regardant ses yeux noirs.

  
  


Le guerrier se caressa le menton. Il était nerveux parce qu'il avait cette idée en tête depuis un moment, par contre, Buma ne s'était pas exprimée sur le sujet depuis quelque temps et cela l'étonnait. Elle avait toujours fait des allusions à son intention d'avoir des enfants et de se marier mais récemment, elle ne disait plus rien sur le sujet et cela le perturbait, pour ne pas dire que cela l'inquiétait. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs jours de leur relation car ils se disputaient plus qu'à la normale mais ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important. « Bon, on commence à prendre de l'âge, non ? Et tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais qu'on se marie et... »

  
  


« Tu me demandes de me marier avec toi, Yamcha ? »

  
  


Son petit ami ne distinguait aucune émotion dans son regard et cela le rendit encore plus nerveux. « C'est que, il n'y a pas de femme mieux que toi, Bulma. » Il en était persuadé. Il avait pu connaître beaucoup de femmes et il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : elle était la seule qui comptait pour lui.

  
  


Cette flatterie dans les paroles de son petit ami réussit à dessiner un franc sourire sur ses lèvres. « Oui. », répondit Bulma.

  
  


« Oui à quoi ? », demanda-t-il, stupéfait. « Oui à ce qu'il n'existe pas de femme mieux que toi ou oui à notre mariage ? »

  
  


Un petit rire lui monta à la bouche. « Oui aux deux choses, idiot ! » Et elle le prit dans ses bras avant de lui donner un baiser passionné, s'accrochant à lui comme pour mieux se persuader qu'elle ne se trompait dans sa décision.

  
  


  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


  
  


Il lui restait un mois. Pile la moitié du temps depuis qu'il était parti de Ilivorss en rasant tout sur son passage. Il n'avait pas pu trouver Kakarot et il ne lui restait qu'un seul endroit où il savait que le fils de Bardock devrait revenir : La Terre. Il ne savait même pas quand il y serait où s'il s'y trouvait déjà. Le pire était que s'il n'y était pas, il serait obligé de l'y attendre et il savait où : avec la femme bizarre aux cheveux turquoise et sa famille de fous. Il se leva du matelas et se mit à reprendre sa série d'exercices à la barre fixe plantée dans la paroi et d'où pendait l'horloge qui marquait onze heures et demi.

  
  


  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Elle monta à sa chambre après avoir laissé sa mère toute éperdue d'émotion par la nouvelle. Depuis le départ des Nameks, plusieurs mois auparavant, elle essayait de se distraire et cela servirait à la tenir occupée pendant toute l'année qu'on s'était donnée pour préparer l'évènement.

  
  


Cette nuit, elle dormait seule dans sa chambre. Yamcha l'avait appelée une demi-heure plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas car il faisait la fête avec ses amis de Kame House car enfin ils allaient se marier. Bulma avait voulu venir mais il l'avait prévenu que c'était une fête d'hommes et que le maître Roshi et Oolong divaguaient déjà à cause de l'alcool.

  
  


Elle se retournait dans son lit. Comme toujours, elle avait du mal à s'endormir, et ce jour-là, plus que jamais. Elle venait de s'engager avec Yamcha, son petit ami de toujours, l'unique homme qu'elle avait connu et son premier amour. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait plaisanter avec d'autres, oui, mais elle aussi cela l'amusait de faire de même avec des personnes du sexe opposé. Il croyait que c'était cela qui provoquait ces changements d'humeur de plus en plus accentués chez la scientifique mais il était évident qu'elle se sentait de moins en moins attiré par son fiancé. Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point car ils avaient passés de nombreuses années ensemble. Ils étaient tous deux jeunes et beaux et Bulma adorait que les hommes la remarquent. Elle croyait tenir cela de sa mère car elle avait toujours vu sa mère faire des coquetteries et regarder effrontément les hommes beaux. Elle ne se gênait même pas avec Yamcha dans sa maison. Elle l'avait déjà fait avec Goku et avec Végéta.

  
  


_"Végéta..."_ , se dit-elle. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers le balcon. _"Où est donc cet homme dément ? "_ Cela faisait des mois qu'il était parti et quelques fois, elle repensait au prince, puis ensuite s'inquiétait. Son visage renfrogné la désespérait et l'amusait en même temps. Il était rude et réservé, pourtant, il y avait des choses chez lui qui étaient admirables, comme sa détermination à être aussi fort ou même à dépasser Goku. Elle aimait son côté têtu, même si ensuite elle se mettait en colère en se rappelant la façon méprisante qu'il avait de traiter tout le monde, ou au moins elle, parce pendant son séjour chez elle, il ne s'était adressé à la scientifique que quand il avait des exigences. Elle n'avait pas oublié la façon dont il lui avait agrippé le visage ce fameux soir et comme il avait été près de perdre le contrôle avec elle, près de vraiment lui faire du mal. _"Je l'avais acculé."_ , se dit-elle amusée et fière. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Le prince exhalait une aura de souffrance qu'il dissimulait derrière un dédain étudié, un vide intérieur et de la méfiance. Son orgueil, par contre, était indubitablement naturel, mais c'était peut-être la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu se raccrocher au milieu de tant d'horreurs. « Il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça... », répéta-t-elle avant de réagir : « Je suis en train de devenir comme ma mère ! », s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée par cette idée. Elle pensa aux nombreux êtres terriblement mauvais qu'elle avait rencontrés, tous, mûs par l'ambition. « Il souhaite juste être meilleur que Goku », voulut-elle se convaincre. « Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il a sûrement d'autres qualités bien supérieures, par exemple, il est remarquablement intelligent. », dit-elle à voix haute en regardant les étoiles. On aurait dit qu'elle conversait avec elles. Et elle ne rencontrait pas souvent des gens à sa hauteur. Elle sourit en se souvenant de l'incident de la cuisine et rectifia son raisonnement : « Mais si, ce gros crétin sait qu'il est malin. » Tout de suite, elle se fâcha à nouveau parce que pendant ce bref instant, surtout quand elle s'était approchée de lui, il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'avait perturbée et elle était sûre que lui aussi l'avait remarqué. En se rendant compte qu'elle pensait trop à l'orgueilleux prince, elle soupira, furieuse, avant de retourner à son lit. Sur le réveil de la table de nuit, on pouvait lire l'heure : il était onze heures et demi. Elle se coucha avec une sensation douce-amère en pensant à son cher Goku et aux aventures qu'il était en train de vivre pendant qu'elle restait ici, à attendre la seule chose intéressante qui pouvait lui arriver : son mariage. Un peu plus d'un an en arrière, cela lui aurait paru merveilleux. Maintenant, non.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


L'indicateur d'approche l'arracha à son sommeil. Son sifflement intermittent, qui durant tout le périple à travers l'espace lui avait paru plein d'espoir, éveillait maintenant seulement une envie folle de détruire le maudit appareil. Il était déjà près de la Terre. Il se pencha à un des hublots et il put voir cette immensité blanche et bleue. Découragé, il régla sa trajectoire pour atterrir juste dans la résidence des humains et il mit aussi les harnais de sécurité, non sans avoir enfilé avant son armure brisée. Il fallait qu'il soit prêt au cas où Kakarot se trouverait déjà sur cette planète. Sinon, il avait décidé qu'il resterait dans la maison de famille de la scientifique pour l'attendre et se préparer à une bataille à mort quand le _troisième classe_ se présenterait. En fait, il y avait même une chambre pour lui avec tout le confort imaginable. L'humaine lui fabriquerait plus de robots. Il serait obligé de l'entendre râler et il devrait même passer un quelconque marché avec elle pour qu'elle les lui fasse, bien qu'il détestait ça. Un rire aphone s'échappa de ses lèvres.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


  
  


Elle avait invité chez elle quelques-uns de ses amis de Kame House pour célébrer de façon informelle son futur mariage. Ils s'étaient réunis sur le balcon d'un des salons de l'étage et Oolong et Puar profitaient d'un appétissant goûter. Yamcha avait passé une nuit divertissante avec eux mais il voulait qu'ils voient Bulma et la félicitent également. En plus, la jeune femme lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette soirée plusieurs semaines auparavant étant donné qu'ils étaient amis même si elle était la seule femme du groupe. On pouvait dire que Chichi en faisait également partie, pourtant ils n'avaient jamais été très intimes et en plus la femme de Goku était devenue très casanière depuis son mariage.

« Alors vous allez vous marier, hein ? », demanda Oolong en se servant un verre de thé glacé.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore décidé mais... », commença à dire Bulma, plus très sûre d'avoir prononcé ces paroles.

« Comment ça "ce n'est pas décidé" ? » Yamcha sauta de sa chaise comme mû par un ressort.

Le jeune femme voulut en atténuer l'importance en s'asseyant tranquillement sur la rambarde du balcon : « C'est que nous n'avons encore rien décidé, bon sang, c'est cela que je veux dire, nous n'avons pas encore de date, ni rien de ce genre. »

Son fiancé parut un peu rassuré par l'explication et retourna s'asseoir. Bulma était insupportablement bizarre depuis qu'ils avaient parlé du mariage et cela le bouleversait. A sa connaissance, elle avait toujours souhaité se marier et il avait cru que sa demande lui ferait grand plaisir. Ce dont leur relation avait besoin c'était d'un pas en avant et il n'y avait rien de mieux que le mariage pour redresser la situation. Il voulut changer de sujet et d'attitude : « Vous ne trouvez pas que nous sommes trop tranquilles en ce moment ? » Sa remarque était pleine d'ironie. Les autres rirent.

« Oui, depuis Garlick et depuis le départ de l'orgueilleux prince, nous sommes très tranquilles. », commenta Puar en sirotant son rafraîchissement.

« Les amis, il n'y a rien de mieux que cette paix. », répéta, jovial, Yamcha.

« Je me demande ce que devient Végéta. », dit innocemment Bulma. « Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. »

« J'imagine qu'il est toujours en train de chercher Goku à travers l'espace pour l'affronter. », fit son fiancé, en serrant son verre glacé.

« Mais quel type obstiné ! », s'exclama Oolong, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

« A y réfléchir, il n'est pas si mauvais... »

Cette dernière phrase de Bulma mit Yamcha en colère : « Comment ça ? As-tu oublié qu'il nous a volé le vaisseau spatial ? » Il avait décidé depuis quelque temps d'oublier que sa propre petite amie l'avait logé et même devant cette absurde provocation de la scientifique et devant ses amis, il préféra mettre en avant le vol comme s'il s'agissait de l'unique crime que le maudit prince des Saïyens avait commis depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

« Bien sûr que non », répondit calmement la jeune femme, « mais cette volonté qu'il a de battre Goku, c'est tout à son honneur... » Et elle descendit de la rambarde, apaisée, convaincue de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ceci déconcerta l'ancien bandit de grand chemin pendant un instant. Que voulait dire sa fiancée avec cette affirmation ? Essayait-elle de lui jeter cela à la figure parce qu'il ne réalisait pas ses désirs ? _"C'est incroyable !"_ , pensa Yamcha. Elle insinuait qu'elle admirait cet odieux personnage ? Que pour une certaine raison elle considérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que l'ensemble des êtres vivants de l'Univers le croyait dur comme fer ? Ou alors ce n'était pas à Goku qu'elle pensait la nuit en regardant les étoiles ? Il se leva à nouveau de la chaise et appuya ses mains sur la table :

« Bulma ! Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Oolong, à ce moment-là, voulut sortir une blague : « Voyons, Yamcha, on dirait que tu es jaloux. »

Le guerrier réagit instantanément pour sortir de ce faux-pas avec un peu de dignité. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser croire une telle absurdité : Bulma ne pouvait pas apprécier cet assassin, cet homme qui avait donné l'ordre de le tuer sans le moindre signe de remord ou de regret. Il s'assit au fond de sa chaise mais un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. _"Ou peut-être que si ?"_ , pensa-t-il stupéfait.

Madame Brief le sortit de ses sinistres pensées en s'adressant à sa fiancée :

« Ton père dit qu'il y a longtemps qu'il a dû finir son carburant. »

Et comble de tout, Bulma se tourna pour regarder le ciel, un geste auquel Yamcha s'était habitué mais qui, maintenant, fut très révélateur : « Oh non ! », s'exclama la jeune femme avec inquiétude. « Il est peut-être en danger... »

Tous gardèrent le silence, percevant que quelque chose allait mal. La mère de Bulma fut la première, encore une fois, à rompre le silence : « Bon, je vous laisse, les enfants. Je vais porter un peu de thé à mon mari dans son laboratoire. » Et elle se retourna, essayant de dissimuler un petit sourire, qui était apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Nous aussi, nous devons y aller. N'est-ce pas, Oolong ? », ajouta Puar, regardant d'un air complice son ami porcin avant de terminer : « Je t'attendrai dehors, Yamcha. »

« Eh ? Ah, oui, oui, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » Et il sortit littéralement en courant à la suite du chat volant.

Une fois seuls, Yamcha ne put dissimuler sa colère : « Bulma, on pourrait savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? », lui demanda-t-il très visiblement vexé.

La scientifique se tourna pour le regarder. « De quoi parles-tu ? » Réellement, on aurait dit qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tout, Bulma, tout ! », cria son fiancé en écartant les bras. « Ton ' _c'est tout à son honneur'_ ! Sans oublier ton inquiétude pour ce mercenaire de l'espace ! »

« Il est resté vivre chez moi pendant des mois, Yamcha, je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne. », répondit la jeune femme en gardant sa pose. « Je trouve en plus que tu as oublié très vite ce détail... » L'atmosphère de méfiance pouvait se sentir dans l'air.

« Mais pourquoi tu me sors ça, maintenant ? », lui demanda-t-il encore plus stupéfait. Elle avait réussi à le rendre nerveux, retournant la situation en insinuant qu'il avait fait quelque chose après avoir appris qu'elle avait offert l'hospitalité au prince, quelque chose de mal qui l'aurait obligé à oublier l'outrage de l'asile donné au Saïyen.

« Je dis juste que pour quelque chose d'aussi grave que ça, tu l'as oublié trop vite et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. » Elle s'arrêta pour s'approcher de lui. « C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Oolong ? Tu es jaloux ? » Son regard ne trahissait pas la moindre nuance de moquerie, seulement de la sévérité, une sévérité qui dernièrement imprégnait tout ce qu'elle faisait ou disait. _"Quand notre relation nous a-t-elle échappé ?"_ , se demanda son petit ami avec amertume.

« Bulma, est-ce que tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi ? »

Il ne put pas entendre la réponse. Un fracas épouvantable provenant du jardin interrompit la conversation. Après que le nuage de poussière soit retombé, ils purent apercevoir le vaisseau de Capsule Corporation, le même que Végéta avait volé huit mois auparavant. Il regarda sa fiancé pour voir sa réaction et elle restait toujours aussi calme, avec une apparente tranquillité qu'il ne put pas déchiffrer. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux la capsule de gravité. Elle se tourna pour aller à la rencontre du Saïyen mais Yamcha la devança. Du ciel apparut Puar, l'air terrifié, qui l'accompagna dans sa course.

« Le _voleur du vaisseau_ est revenu ! », entendit-il dire Madame Brief, qui, sur son chemin vers le laboratoire, était tombée sur cette scène de désastre.

Yamcha attendait que la porte s'ouvre. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir arriver à ses côtés Bulma, qui était descendue au jardin sans se presser et avait les mains sur les hanches, dans une pose très détendue.

Après quelques secondes d'attente pleine de tension, la rampe d'accès s'abaissa.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


(1) Acte 1, Scène 1 de Othello de William Shakespeare, traduction en français de François-Victor Hugo.


	7. "Ca va être compliqué"

**Sur le Toit**

 

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

 

 _Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

 

Chapitre 7

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

« Piccolo, attends ! », l'appela Goku en arrière. Le Namek réduisit sa vitesse de vol pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, même s'il le devinait déjà car depuis leur envol, Goku semblait nerveux, comme s'il voulait poser une question et il savait ce qui devait passer par la tête du Saïyen.

 

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour lui signifier qu'il avait toute son attention. « Je voulais te parler avant d'arriver chez moi. », lui confia-t-il en vérifiant par dessus son épaule que Gohan était assez loin en arrière.

 

« Si tu as l'intention de me parler du secret de la naissance de ce garçon, je te préviens que cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas. », fut la remarque cinglante qui sortit de sa bouche verte.

 

« Hein ? » Goku ne comprenait pas comment Piccolo avait pu deviner son intention. Il insista : « Mais tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable qu'il soit le fils de ... ? »

 

Il ne le laissa pas terminer sa question : « Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. »

 

« C'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Bulma et Végéta... » Et il s'interrompit pour y réfléchir pour la centième fois depuis la fin de sa conversation avec ce mystérieux jeune garçon. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, vraiment, c'est sûrement venu de Bulma, vraiment, parce que je n'imagine pas Végéta... » Il éclata de rire soudain, avant de continuer : « C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais courtisé Chichi et elle se plaint toujours qu'il faut savoir comment traiter une dame et d'autres choses encore plus bizarres. »

 

A nouveau, il fut interrompu : « Je suppose que les femmes doivent être le point faible des Saïyens. »

 

Son ami rit en continuant à voler. « Oui, mais de Végéta ? »

 

Piccolo en resta sans voix. Évidemment, lui aussi avait été surpris par la révélation du secret de ce jeune homme. Il donnait l'impression d'être un gamin timide et noble, et malgré ses dénégations, Piccolo y avait repensé de nombreuses fois depuis la révélation. « _Comment était-il possible que l'union de deux êtres aussi puissants et autoritaires, orgueilleux et vaniteux, puisse donner un garçon aussi normal avec, qui plus est, des qualités admirables ? »_ , se demandait-il depuis. A sa connaissance, il fallait que les deux corps s'assemblent pour créer la vie à l'intérieur du corps maternel. Et en général, il fallait qu'il existe une attraction des deux corps, similaire à celle de deux aimants. Rien que de l'imaginer, cela lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les rochers. Il ne comprenait pas les humains. Il ne comprenait pas les Saïyens. Il n'avait jamais pu les comprendre et cette nouvelle lui coupait à jamais toute envie de ne serait-ce qu'essayer.

 

Devant le silence de son ami vert, Goku continua ses élucubrations : « D'après ce que m'a dit ce garçon, il est né avant l'arrivée des cyborgs, ce qui veut dire... » Il réfléchit attentivement essayant de calculer et cherchant également le mot juste, « Ils... ils ont dû faire... »

 

« N'essaie même pas de le dire. » Pour lui, un Namek, le sexe dépassait toute logique mais malgré tout, ce qu'il sous-entendait l'incommodait terriblement.

 

« Ils doivent _le_ faire pendant ces trois ans parce qu'apparemment Végéta va mourir, mourrait ou... » Il s'arrêta en plein vol sans s'en rendre compte. « Ce truc de changer le futur est trop compliqué ! Maintenant je ne sais plus si Végéta est mort, mourra ou s'il n'a jamais existé ! », s'exclama-t-il pensif en se caressant le menton.

 

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Gohan les avait rejoints quand Goku avait fait cette pause en vol en se mélangeant dans les temps des verbes.

 

« N'essaie même pas de faire quelque chose pour que cela arrive. », ordonna d'un ton cassant Piccolo à son ami.

 

« Mais je ne pensais rien faire. », mentit Goku.

 

« De quoi parlez-vous ? », insista son fils.

 

« Si tu t'en mêles, le futur changera et cet enfant ne naîtra jamais. », précisa le Namek.

 

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » Pour Gohan, ce qu'ils disaient était totalement décousu.

 

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Goku parut convaincu : « Sois tranquille, je ne ferai rien. » Et il en était vraiment convaincu. Ce serait dommage de modifier le futur et que ce gamin qui les avait sauvés ne naisse pas. " _Mais Bulma et Végéta ?"_ Rien que d'y penser, il voyait l'image de deux météorites se heurtant dans l'Univers.

 

Il sourit et reprit son vol vers sa maison. Il oublia tout en se souvenant de sa femme et de la délicieuse cuisine qu'elle lui préparerait sûrement pour son retour, après les avoir réprimandés, lui, pour avoir tant tardé à revenir sur La Terre, et Gohan, pour être sorti de la maison sans donner d'explication. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en imaginant dans quelle humeur serait Chichi.

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

_« Hein ? » La remarque de la scientifique semblait avoir arraché le petit guerrier à ses pensés. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »_

 

_« J'ai dit que ce garçon mystérieux est très beau. », déclara la jeune femme sans cesser d'admirer le nouveau venu._

 

_« Je ne sais pas. », répondit perplexe le guerrier en posant un regard pensif sur le jeune aux cheveux lilas. « En fait, je n'y connais rien en hommes. »_

 

 _« Eh bien, il me parait très mignon. » Et elle lança un sourire coquin au gamin qui les regardait de loin assis sur une pierre._ "Et timide !" _, se dit-elle en remarquant que le garçon mystérieux devenait rouge de honte. Mais Krilin ne paraissait pas passionné par cette conversation car il s'assit, soupira et ferma les yeux._

 

_Le silence s'était imposé pendant les deux heures et quelques qu'ils avaient à attendre ici et elle détestait le silence. Quand Gohan s'approcha de Piccolo et qu'ils se mirent à parler entraînement, elle se décida enfin à reprendre sa conversation avec son ami de petite taille mais cette fois, au sujet du prince :_

 

_« Comme Piccolo, Végéta n'arrête pas de s'entraîner. Même ce matin, j'ai cru qu'il allait aller s'entraîner dans les montagnes vu que la chambre de gravité est complètement hors d'usage depuis son retour de l'espace. »_

 

_« J'imagine qu'il est obsédé par l'idée de vaincre, Goku, non ? », supposa Krilin. Et il poursuivit : « Bon, tu sais bien à quel point il est orgueilleux, tout ça parce qu'il était un prince. », ajouta-t-il en regardant le Saïyen._

 

_Bulma, qui observait aussi l'impassible Végéta, remarqua quelque chose : « Ecoute, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se ressemblent ? »_

 

_« De qui tu parles ? », demanda Krilin._

 

_« Je parle de ce garçon et de Végéta, regarde bien, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. », dit-elle, ses yeux allant du prince au jeune garçon et vice-versa._

 

_« Tu trouves ? » Le combattant chauve imita Bulma, ses yeux dansant du garçon au prince. « Mouais, peut-être, mais leurs caractères sont complètement différents. » Et cette affirmation se vérifia peu après quand le regard des deux Saïyens se croisèrent et que le prince ouvrit enfin la bouche :_

 

_« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? », lança-t-il au jeune garçon, qui baissa les yeux au sol. « J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Et il poursuivit, laissant clairement apparaître son exaspération : « Si tu était vraiment un guerrier Saïyen, mon apparence ne devrait pas t'étonner, non ? »_

 

_« Oui. », murmura Bulma à Krilin en retenant son envie de crier à Végéta qu'il était grossier._

 

_« Leur caractère est définitivement différent. »_

 

_« Ecoute, Bulma. », chuchota son ami chauve, « je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais comment ça va entre Yamcha et toi ? » Ils étaient là depuis presque une heure, dans une étendue désertique au milieu de nulle part, entourés de pierres et l'ambiance était étouffante. C'est à peine s'ils dialoguaient entre eux, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : Freezer avait été vaincu en moins de cinq minutes par ce gamin énigmatique et silencieux. Sans parler que la présence sur place du Prince de Saïyens continuait à provoquer chez eux une certaine crispation, quoique atténuée par son accoutrement. Quant à la seule personne qui n'était pas inquiète de la présence du cruel Saïyen, c'est à dire Piccolo, il n'avait jamais été un moulin à paroles._

 

 _« Eh bien... » Elle ne savait pas par où commencer._ "Où en est ma relation avec Yamcha ?" _, se demanda-t-elle. « Ça va, Krilin, c'est juste que parfois... » Et elle regarda le sol en essayant de clarifier les choses, plus pour elle-même que pour son ami._

 

_« Vous désirez un autre rafraîchissement ? » C'était le jeune aux cheveux clairs. Il s'était levé pour leur offrir une autre boisson._

 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

L'eau était froide. Il ne pensa même pas à enlever cet horrible accoutrement terrien avant de plonger. Il se laissa simplement tomber après avoir volé un long moment, tellement long qu'il avait presque fait le tour de la planète. Il se laissait porter par les vagues de l'océan, qui semblait aussi furieuse que son âme et il regardait les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ce jour qu'il avait besoin de temps pour tout récapituler.

 

 _"Qui était celui qui accompagnait Freezer ? Son père ? J'ai bien entendu ?"_ Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie enchaîné à ce lézard et jamais il n'avait entendu parler de son père, surtout d'un père plus fort que lui. Il se rappela que cette canaille d'Orcan avait suggéré que quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles de l'Univers, il se souvint même des paroles confuses qu'il avait dit avant que la porte du trône ne vole en éclats, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il s'agissait du père de Freezer. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit qu'il puisse avoir un père. C'était peut-être vrai alors que le vrai pouvoir restait dans l'ombre, là où personne ne le voyait. _"Et qui possède le pouvoir maintenant dans l'Univers ?"_ Apparemment, le clan du lézard était tombé et personne ne pourrait le relever, " _à condition qu'il n'y ait pas quelqu'un d'autre derrière Cold, évidemment."_ Cette hypothèse lui paraissait peu probable. Il pensa qu'une guerre pour le contrôle du cosmos allait éclater, dès qu'on apprendrait la mort de Cold. Il fallait s'attendre à voir apparaître à tout instant des troupes impériales ou celles d'une quelconque famille venues vérifier la mort du père de Freezer. " _Le savaient-il ? Connaissaient-ils l'existence du père ?"_ , se demanda-t-il. Tant de choses lui échappaient qu'il se sentait maladroit et un peu perdu. Une seule chose était claire, c'est qu'il y aurait une lutte pour le pouvoir. _"Oui."_ , se dit-il, _"les familles devront s'affronter maintenant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne surpasse les autres. Je pourrais régner sur toutes."_ Un Saïyen, comme cela avait toujours été. Un Saïyen dirigeant l'espace, que tous craindraient, devant lequel tous s'inclineraient. Le Prince Végéta, ainsi que cela aurait dû être. Le seul capable de vaincre ceux qui oseraient changer l'ordre des choses, comme l'avait fait Freezer, plusieurs années auparavant. Et encore une fois, la question qui le tourmentait le plus lui revint en tête : _"Pourquoi sur cette planète sans intérêt surgissaient des êtres aussi puissants ? Kakarot, son fils, ce jeune énervant, et maintenant des cyborgs créés par un esprit originaire de cette même Terre."_ Cela, oui, le mettait hors de lui. _"Qu'a donc cette planète pour que Freezer lui-même y ait trouvé la mort ?"_ , s'interrogeait-il encore et encore.

 

Mais le lézard n'avait pas été vaincu de sa main. « Maudit sois-tu, Kakarot ! Maudit sois-tu un million de fois ! », cria-t-il au ciel bleu nuit. Et maintenant, quand il aurait pu se venger, quand il aurait pu se mesurer à nouveau à la _bête blanche_ et rétablir l'ordre du monde, apparaissait un jeune aux cheveux lilas qui l'éliminait en moins d'une minute. « Avec une simple épée ! », s'exclama-t-il, furieux. _"Qui était-il ? Qui ? Qui était ce gamin et pourquoi pouvait-il se transformer en super-saïyen ?"_ Encore cette question qu'il s'était posée des milliers de fois depuis qu'il avait quitté cet endroit rocailleux, abandonnant sur place tous les terriens. Sa colère était si grande qu'il dût ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il serra les poings et remarqua que l'eau était moins froide à cause de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et de la fureur contenue qui voulait sortir de son intérieur.

 

Il enleva ses chaussures et les jeta à la mer avec indifférence et commença à plonger. L'eau froide lui avait toujours fait du bien. Cela avait été une rude journée. Trop d'émotions, trop d'interrogations sans réponse. Au loin, il aperçut un bateau, sûrement un bateau de loisir pour humains. Il retint son envie de le détruire d'une attaque. Son apathie prit le dessus. Il se sentait faible. Faible et dégoûté de lui-même. « Pourquoi sont-ils plus forts ? Pourquoi ? » Il avait à nouveau adressé ses questions au ciel. Encore une fois, sa gorge se nouait. Il replongea sous l'eau et nagea quelques minutes. Il enleva cette stupide chemise rose que l'humaine lui avait fournie et la regarda dériver au loin. Il s'allongea sur l'eau et regarda les étoiles. Après quelques instants de respirations profondes, il se calma. C'était curieux comme la contemplation des étoiles parvenait toujours à le calmer. Il l'avait fait quelques fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner ou qu'il se sentait trop fatigué, il montait sur le toit de cette maison, s'allongeait sur le matelas et regardait simplement les étoiles. Cette planète ne possédait aucun satellite qui puisse le convertir en _ozaru_ et grâce à cela, le cosmos brillait de mille feux. Les lumières de la ville dans laquelle se trouvait cette résidence de fous privaient de profondeur ce ciel nocturne et c'était dommage.

 

Soudain, l'un des millions de scintillements qu'il pouvait contempler le fit sursauter et changer de position dans l'eau. « Vegetaseï ! », s'exclama-t-il. _"Depuis cette planète si éloignée, je peux la voir !"_ , se dit-il. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, il se réjouit d'être là. Il refit le calcul stellaire. Si, aucun doute, c'était bien sa planète natale. Et soudain, une sensation le traversa de part en part. Il ressentit ce qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa planète mais au centuple devant l'éclat de son monde. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse l'inonda comme tant de fois en se rappelant ses origines. Ses forces lui revenaient. Sa respiration reprit de la vigueur et il s'emplit d'énergie à l'instant. C'en était assez de se lamenter. Assez de doutes sans réponse. « Je suis le Prince de Vegetaseï ! », cria-t-il en s'élevant dans les airs et en provoquant un brusque mouvement ascendant des eaux. _"Je me préparerai !"_ , se disait-il sur le chemin de la maison des terriens. _"Je me préparerai pendant ces trois ans si durement que j'anéantirai ces cyborgs, j'affronterai Kakarot, je détruirai cette minable planète et je régnerai enfin sur l'Univers."_ Comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Comme cela n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

_« Tiens, Yamcha, une boisson. »_

 

_« Je n'ai pas soif, Bulma. », répondit-il sans enthousiasme, repoussant la canette de devant son visage. « Pourquoi tu ne la lui offres pas à lui ? », demanda-t-il en regardant Végéta._

 

_La scientifique soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit fan de boisson gazeuse. », déclara-t-elle en observant pour la énième fois le prince. « Même si ça lui ferait du bien, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être que si je lui la versais sur la tête, ça lui rabaissera son caquet et même sa coiffure en pétard. »_

 

_Son fiancé, qui voulait pourtant continuer à manifester sa colère après tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, fut bien forcé à rire bien malgré lui. Tout de suite son éclat de rire s'étouffa. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à peine plus d'une heure auparavant en sachant qu'il allait mourir à nouveau le tenait dans son étau depuis leur arrivée dans ce désert de pierres._

 

_« Nous n'allons pas mourir. », lui dit-elle en le regardant fixement. « Freezer a été vaincu. »_

 

_« Je sais que nous n'allons pas mourir. Mais nous le serions si ce garçon n'était pas arrivé. », répondit Yamcha, le regard toujours rivé au sol. Il leva les yeux pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait : « Je suis déjà mort une fois. »_

 

_« Et c'était comment ? », lui demanda Bulma presque souriante en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le rocher._

 

_« Comment ça ? » Son fiancé l'observait, incrédule. Il lui paraissait incroyable que cela ne provoque pas en elle une peur incontrôlable. « Je te l'ai déjà raconté mille fois... »_

 

_« Tu m'as raconté que tu avais fait la queue après avoir assisté au Ciel à la bataille finale contre Freezer mais tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais vu quelqu'un d'intéressant ou si... »_

 

_« Si j'ai vu quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Tu me le demandes sérieusement, Bulma ? » Une moue d'irritation se dessinait sur son visage._

 

_« Je ne sais pas, Yamcha, je ne suis jamais morte. », répondit tranquillement la scientifique, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur l'hystérie qui de nouveau envahissait son fiancé. Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup que sa gorge était sèche._

 

_« Bois cette canette. » Et il la prit des mains de sa fiancé pour l'ouvrir et commencer à la boire en regardant le prince des Saïyens._

 

 _Bulma recommença à observer l'homme assis à ses côtés. Elle se repassa en boucle la scène chez elle où Végéta avait traité ce dernier de lâche. Elle se souvint du moment où à peine arrivés sur ces lieux, Yamcha avait joué les médiateurs entre Ten-Shin-Han et le prince et celui-ci s'était retourné et l'avait défiée du regard. Des yeux, il semblait dire "_ je te l'avais bien dit _" avec morgue. Il n'avait eu qu'à esquisser ce demi-sourire qui lui était si personnel pour qu'elle capte l'idée instantanément. Elle était peut-être devenue la seule à pouvoir dire tout haut qu'elle connaissait un peu ce Saïyen grincheux. Même s'il lui restait encore tout un monde à découvrir sur lui. Toujours arrogant, toujours seul, toujours à vouloir tout contrôler. Il fallait avouer que ce Saïyen provoquait en elle des impressions contradictoires. S'il était vrai que parfois elle le détestait, d'autres fois elle se surprenait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle était petite, son père avait été touché par la manie qu'avait sa fille de recueillir des animaux pour les ramener à la maison. Ainsi avait débuté l'amour de son père pour les animaux qu'il conservait toujours. Et un an auparavant, elle avait décidé de recueillir le plus sauvage de tous ceux qu'ils avaient hébergés : le Prince des Saïyens. Des images du temps qu'il avait passé chez eux lui traversèrent l'esprit et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage en se rappelant l'incident de la cuisine, quand il était parvenu à ses fins,_ "où était-ce moi ? Je ne sais toujours pas." _et qu'il avait failli lui faire goûter sa nourriture. Elle regarda son fiancé et se sentit mal._

 

_Elle voulut arrêter de penser au prince et se colla à Yamcha. Elle remarqua la tension de son corps sûrement due à la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie. Elle lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens._

 

  
  


 

_Il restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève pour cause de force majeure._

 

_« Où vas-tu ? », lui demanda Yamcha._

 

_« Chercher un endroit tranquille. », répondit la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle._

 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

Le voyage du retour en hélicoptère avait parut bien silencieux, même à lui. Il avait l'habitude d'être celui qui écoutait pendant qu'elle parlait et parlait, toujours si bavarde, toujours si insistante avec tout. Mais cette fois, même le bruit du moteur lui paraissait assourdi.

 

« Bulma... », commença-t-il à lui dire.

 

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tais-toi, c'est tout ce que je demande ! », lui cria-t-elle sans cesser de regarder droit devant elle à travers le pare-brise.

 

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse, hein ? »

 

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, maintenant ? » Cette réponse lui fit l'impression de recevoir une dalle de béton sur la tête. « Depuis que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, tu es insupportable, bébé, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. », lui fit-il remarquer pendant qu'elle pilotait. L'attitude de sa fiancée quand ils s'étaient trouvés seuls avec Krilin et Goku et que ce dernier lui avait souhaité un beau bébé avait été froide, trop froide et elle avait même eu l'air vexée à cette idée. Et même si le moment était mal choisi pour la mettre en colère, surtout avec un hélicoptère entre les mains, il était tellement abasourdi par tout ce qui s'était passé que cette réponse lui parut avoir un double sens, comme tout ce qu'elle disait dernièrement, et il n'était pas disposé à le permettre.

 

  
  


 

« Ne mélange pas tout, Yam ! », cria-t-elle à nouveau en faisant un écart sans le vouloir. « Je veux parler de cette idée stupide de laisser vivre ce docteur qui va créer les cyborgs, c'est évidemment une folie, et une belle ! », s'exclama-t-elle enlevant un instant les mains des commandes et lui donnant un instant l'envie de s'envoler d'ici. « Je vais me retrouver embarquée avec vous encore une fois ! »

 

« Mais je ne peux rien y faire, Bulma. » Il tourna la tête pour regarder par la vitre sur sa droite. La nuit tombait et on pouvait déjà voir les étoiles. « Personne ne veut plus que moi vaincre le créateur de ces monstres qui vont apparaître dans trois ans. » Il entendit un éclat de rire sourd et étouffé. On aurait dit que sa fiancée gardait pour elle un de ses commentaires tranchants. Ce ricanement de Bulma lui parut la chose la plus méprisante qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche.

 

« Mais tu ne l'as pas dit avant, pas vrai ? Pas devant tout le monde... » Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de repenser pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée à sa discussion avec Végéta et comment il avait insisté sur le fait que son fiancé était un lâche, et de comment à peine une heure auparavant, quand ils étaient au milieu du désert en train d'attendre Freezer, il l'avait cherchée du regard après sa dispute avec Ten-Shin-Han et que Yamcha avait joué les médiateurs pour les empêcher de se battre. Quand Végéta avait croisé son regard, son demi-sourire s'était agrandi, et elle avait su ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Son fiancé n'était pas un lâche. Il avait lutté contre des êtres terrifiants pour sauver La Terre d'un futur horrible. Cela était clair. Même si elle avait lu la peur sur son visage, quand il avait appris que c'était bien Freezer qui était arrivé sur la planète, il n'était pas un lâche. Il était juste le seul à montrer la terreur qu'il ressentait. En réalité, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait gardé ses doutes pour lui jusqu'à maintenant et qu'il ne l'avait pas soutenue quand elle en avait eu besoin.

 

« Ils avaient déjà pris une décision, bébé, je ne pouvais rien faire. » Et il augmenta encore la tension entre eux. « C'est Végéta qui a commencé. »

 

« Tu vas encore rejeter la responsabilité sur lui pour tout ce qu'il se passe ? » Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait accéléré beaucoup et son petit ami était cloué à son siège avec un visage horrifié.

 

« Allons, voyons, tu ne pourrais pas te calmer un peu ? », se décida-t-il à dire en se cramponnant à tout ce qu'il pouvait dans l'habitacle. Il savait qu'il pouvait voler, mais s'ils s'écrasaient, il devrait être très habile pour saisir Bulma et sortir d'un espace aussi réduit. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être si habile.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? Nous sommes arrivés ? » C'était Puar, qui dormait à l'arrière depuis le décollage.

 

La scientifique respira profondément avant de parler. « Je sais que cela te dérange que je l'ai invité, Yamcha, c'est ton droit mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je n'allais pas le laisser errer et tout détruire sur la planète ! »

 

« Vous parlez de Végéta ? », demanda Puar en s'adressant à son ami.

 

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il restera ici ? »

 

« Je le sais. », répondit-elle d'un ton blasé.

 

« Et comment le sais-tu ? », questionna son fiancé.

 

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Et effectivement, c'était vrai. Après s'être disputée mille fois avec le prince caractériel, elle avait su qu'il resterait à l'instant même où son vaisseau s'était écrasé dans son jardin, ébranlant toutes les fondations. Même sans son invitation, il serait resté quand même. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait invité plus pour apaiser sa colère à propos des vêtements qu'elle lui avait donnés que pour sauver La Terre du danger qu'il représentait mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était un motif assez crédible. « Sois juste aimable avec lui. », déclara-t-elle.

 

Cette dernière phrase parut délirante à son petit ami : « Que je sois aimable avec le type qui a ordonné ma mise à mort ? Tu parles sérieusement, Bulma ? », demanda-t-il abasourdi.

 

« Oublie ça, Yam. », lui intima la jeune femme. « Maintenant il se bat juste pour tuer ces cyborgs. », dit-elle essayant aussi de se convaincre elle-même.

 

« Ne te leurres pas, Bulma. », répliqua le guerrier. « Il restera pour tuer ces robots, mais ce sera la première chose qu'il fera, et quand il aura éliminé ces monstres, il affrontera Goku... » A ces mots, il s'arrêta pour retourner son regard sur la fenêtre. « Pour après tous nous anéantir. »

 

Cela raviva à nouveau la colère de Bulma : « Nous n'avons qu'à le supporter trois ans, Yamcha. » Et alors elle comprit que c'était le moment idéal pour poser la question qui l'intéressait :

 

« Je suppose que tu resteras chez moi, non ? », dit-elle sans vouloir montrer toute l'importance que le sujet avait pour elle.

 

« Si je dois m'entraîner pour la venue de ces monstres, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille ailleurs. » Il savait que cette réponse lui attirerait des problèmes.

 

« Bien, comme tu voudras. », articula sa fiancée cette fois en lui souriant. « Mais cette nuit, tu restes, n'est-ce pas ? » Et elle lui lança un autre sourire beaucoup plus effronté, celui-ci, qui fit oublier à son petit ami ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.

 

Puar, à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère, les regardait tour à tour sans comprendre un mot à leur échange.

 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

_A son retour, elle analysa la situation. Ten-Shin-Han et Chaos s'étaient assis près de Yamcha et paraissaient le réconforter avec Puar, alors elle préféra ne pas s'incruster. Piccolo et Son Gohan faisaient bande à part et semblaient méditer. Végéta ne quittait pas des yeux le nouveau venu. Elle connaissait ce regard avec lequel il essayait de sonder le garçon mystérieux. Elle avait vu très souvent ce regard fixé sur elle. Malgré l'air sceptique qu'il affichait alors qu'il délibérait sur ce qu'il avait devant lui et ce qui lui paraissait totalement inconnu, il ne trahissait en aucune façon la confusion qu'il ressentait certainement. Il pouvait rouler les autres mais pas elle._

 

 _Elle préféra se rasseoir près de Krilin. Une heure et demie s'était écoulée et il leur restait encore le même temps à attendre pour le retour de Goku, si ce beau garçon disait vrai. Elle se remit à l'observer. Il ne cessait de regarder Végéta et de baisser les yeux en rougissant._ "Il est sûrement impressionné de voir le prince de son peuple.", _se dit-elle, "_ parce que sauf erreur, seul un Saïyen peut se transformer en super-guerrier, non ?" _Elle se remit à fixer du regard le garçon. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et elle détestait ne pas se rappeler ce genre de détails et se sentir aussi désorientée._ "Oui, il doit être un Saïyen." _Ensuite, elle retourna son attention sur le prince. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ici, il n'avait pas quitté le gamin des yeux, qui visiblement, se sentait intimidé._ "Un super-saïyen" _, se dit-elle,_ "tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être super-saïyen", _se répéta-t-elle._ "Quel effet ça lui fera de revoir Goku ?" _Elle croisa les jambes, pensive._ "Quand Goku arrivera, il va sûrement vouloir l'affronter et quand Goku lui aura botté les fesses, il s'en ira enfin.""Où ai-je mis mes cigarettes ?" _Elle se leva pour palper ses poches. Non, elles n'y étaient pas. Elle soupira._ "Oh non ! Je les ai laissées dans l'hélicoptère !" _Et elle poussa un profond soupir, excédée._

 

_« Je reviens. », dit-elle à Krilin, s'éloignant à la recherche du véhicule dans lequel elle était venue jusqu'à ce lieu perdu._

 

_« On pourrait savoir où tu vas ? », lui cria Yamcha en la voyant s'éloigner, faisant se retourner tout le monde pour l'observer._

 

_« Tu crois qu'il peut m'arriver quelque chose maintenant que Freezer est mort ? », lui demanda-t-elle, amusée, en passant juste à côté de Végéta, qui avait quitté des yeux l'énigmatique garçon pour les poser sur elle pour une fois. « Je vais chercher mes cigarettes que j'ai laissées dans l'hélicoptère. » Réalisant que la distance jusqu'à son véhicule était assez considérable, elle soupira de nouveau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et Végéta était le plus proche. Soudain, sans réfléchir, elle s'adressa à lui, surprenant les autres et y compris elle-même : « Ecoute, Végéta, tu m'approches en volant de l'hélicoptère pour que je récupère mes cigarettes ? »_

 

_Mais le prince, qui avait pourtant entendu, ne répondit pas. Bulma savait que c'était stupide mais elle détestait qu'on l'ignore : « Végéta. » Elle l'appela à nouveau. « Végéta ! »_

 

_« Aaaaah ! Laisse-moi tranquille, enquiquineuse ! », cria-t-il sans quitter des yeux le nouveau venu. « Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un garçon porteur ? »_

 

_« Un garçon porteur ? » La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire._

 

_« Eh, toi ! Ne lui crie pas après ! » C'était Yamcha, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de l'échange entre sa fiancée et le prince. Végéta ne le regarda même pas. Il marmonna juste quelque chose entre ses dents en serrant les poings. Il était sur le point de tuer une bonne fois pour toute cet humain insolent et la journée lui paraissait trop longue. Pour couronner le tout, le fiancé de la scientifique semblait ne pas en avoir eu suffisamment avec Freezer et vouloir tenter le destin car il poursuivit : « Ne lui parle pas ! Pas un mot ! »_

 

_« Yamcha ! » Piccolo, en entendant tout, s'éloigna de Son Gohan pour intervenir à ce moment. Il devança Bulma qui croyait être la seule à savoir que son fiancé agissait uniquement par jalousie. Elle se trouva stupide d'avoir demandé quelque chose d'aussi ridicule sans réfléchir. « Il ne va pas t'affronter. », ajouta l'homme vert à Yamcha en désignant le prince. « Il garde ses forces pour lutter contre Goku et il sait qu'il a tout à perdre s'il doit affronter quelques-uns d'entre nous maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Végéta ? » Ce dernier ne le regarda à aucun moment. « Mais si tu continues à le provoquer... », ajouta-t-il pour terminer, « personne ne sait quand il explosera. » A cet instant, il regarda Bulma, laquelle fronça les sourcils, se sentant visée sans comprendre pourquoi._

 

 _Elle croisa les bras et leur tourna le dos, vexée. Soudain, elle croisa le regard du nouveau venu, qui regardait la scène confus et perturbé. Sa colère s'envola en voyant le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme._ "Mon Dieu ce qu'il lui ressemble avec cet expression !" _Et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher. Si elle ne pouvait pas fumer, au moins elle boirait pour s'occuper les mains. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en passant à côté de lui et lui dit : « Ne te laisse pas intimider, ce n'est qu'un grincheux. »_

 

_« Il t'a, pardon, il vous a parlé très mal. », bégaya le garçon sans lever les yeux du sol._

 

_« Bah, ne fais pas attention, c'est notre façon de communiquer, en plus, c'est moi qui ai commencé. » Elle prit une nouvelle boisson dans le réfrigérateur portable. « Aujourd'hui, il me fatigue. », ajouta-t-elle sans remarquer la profonde surprise que ces paroles avaient causée au gamin qui la regardait abasourdi et effrayé. « Et, dis-moi, » reprit-elle en ouvrant sa canette, « tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu portes cette tenue avec le logo de notre entreprise. Tu me dis que tu n'y travailles pas, comment est-ce possible ? » Et elle but une gorgée de la canette._

 

_« Eh bien, c'est que, c'est que je... » Il semblait mal à l'aise d'être aussi près d'elle._

 

_« Allez, répond, ne te laisse pas impressionner par ma beauté. » Et elle lui fit à nouveau un clin d'oeil en buvant à même la canette._

 

_« Lors des repas officiels, la reine était portée par des garçons porteurs. »_

 

_« Que dis-tu ? » Cette réponse n'avait aucun sens pour elle._

 

_« Sur Végétaseï, les garçons porteurs étaient ceux qui transportaient la reine jusqu'au trône lors d'une cérémonie. »_

 

_« Ah. », répondit juste la jeune femme. « Alors tu viens de là-bas ? »_

 

_Après quelques secondes, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, ses cheveux lilas et raides lui couvrant le visage : « Non, mais je le sais, enfin, plus ou moins... », répondit-il finalement. On aurait dit qu'il désirait mettre enfin un terme à la conversation. C'est ainsi que l'interpréta Bulma en se disant que ce garçon était décidément beaucoup trop timide et mystérieux. Voyant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise, elle préféra abandonner ses questions sur ses vêtements et ses origines pour retourner s'asseoir près de Krilin. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire presque dissimulé que lui adressait le garçon, imité presque immédiatement par Végéta qui la regarda s'asseoir. A l'instant où le regard du garçon rencontra celui du prince, le jeune baissa à nouveau les yeux._

 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

.

 

En retournant dans cette maison de fous, il fit ce qu'il avait pensé faire depuis son arrivée sur Terre. En posant les pieds sur le seuil, il remarqua quatre _ki_ humains. Il se dirigea vers _sa_ chambre de gravité. Elle était vraiment en triste état. A l'absence de trace de pas, il sut que personne n'était entré avant lui. _"Je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire qu'il lui faudra un mois pour la réparer."_ , se dit-il en pénétrant plus à l'intérieur. Tout était en ruine. Des morceaux de plantes qui restaient, étaient éparpillés sur le sol et même collées au plafond pour certaines. L'impact avait été si fort qu'il avait écrasé tous les petits habitacles, prévus pour supporter une pression augmentée jusqu'à près de trois cents unités. Cela lui redonna du courage car son corps n'avait souffert aucun dommage, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait supporter presque sans problème une gravité supérieure, comme il l'avait toujours su. Il chercha entre les décombres de machinerie et repéra enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Bien sûr, le matelas avait subi de grands chocs mais ses ressorts avaient efficacement servi d'amortisseurs. Il le sortit dehors et le laissa retomber sur le toit de la coupole principale de la résidence, juste à l'endroit qu'il occupait auparavant et exactement de la même façon : d'un coup de pied. Il se souvint de la surprise qu'il avait eu lors de l'une de ses ascensions en l'apercevant d'en haut, solitaire, déplacé et ridicule sur cet espèce de toit arrondi. A partir de maintenant, ce matelas ne serait plus son lit. Il en avait un vrai qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il l'utiliserait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pour prendre l'air et regarder confortablement les étoiles. Et évidemment, cette femme n'en saurait jamais rien. Il sourit en coin et retourna à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

 

  
  


 

" _On dirait que le contrôle central n'est pas endommagé, les réparations prendront moins de temps."_ , se dit-il en touchant les boutons principaux. La batterie semblait bien répondre mais les lumières de la chambre ne s'allumaient pas. " _Manque de combustible_ ", conclut-il. Il était vrai qu'il était arrivé avec le réservoir à sec, sinon celui-ci aurait explosé lors de l'impact contre le sol terrien. Il sortit de nouveau pour le vérifier. Il sentit que ses pieds étaient mouillés et il se rappela qu'il avait quitté ses chaussures dans la mer. Il se pencha et renifla de plus près. C'était ça, le peu de carburant qui restait s'était répandu dans tout le jardin. Il se leva pour entrer dans la résidence. Il y avait eu assez de désastre pour aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin d'une douche. En levant les yeux pour vérifier s'il pouvait voir Vegetaseï d'ici, il vit la femme aux cheveux turquoise penchée à son balcon. Il ne savait pas depuis quand elle était là mais elle semblait ne pas s'être aperçue de sa présence, ou du moins, elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il rejeta sa dernière supposition car si elle l'avait vu, il aurait donné sa main à couper qu'elle ne l'aurait pas quitté des yeux. Comme lui, elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation des étoiles.

 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

_« Bulma. » C'était Son Gohan, qui s'était approché d'elle et de Krilin. « Tu crois vraiment que mon père va venir ? » Il la regardait à la recherche d'une confirmation. Les yeux du fils de Goku, si semblables à ceux de son père, brillants et pleins de vie, faisaient toujours fondre de tendresse la jeune femme._

 

_Elle lui sourit. « Bien sûr, Gohan, viens par là. » Et il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ce garçon a dit qu'il arriverait dans une heure et après ce qu'il a fait, on peut avoir confiance en lui, tu ne crois pas ? »_

 

_Elle réussit à lui redonner courage. « Oui. », répondit Son Gohan en souriant après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Piccolo dit que s'il n'était pas venu, même Végéta n'aurait pas pu vaincre Freezer. » A ces mots, leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers le prince._

 

_« Ça, nous ne le saurons jamais. », déclara finalement la scientifique. « Dis-moi, Son Gohan. », reprit-elle en regardant le fils de Goku. « Tu n'es pas retourné chez moi depuis le départ de Dendé. Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux, d'accord ? »_

 

_« C'est que j'ai beaucoup étudié. J'ai même eu un professeur particulier mais ma mère l'a jeté par la fenêtre. »_

 

 _L'explosion de rire qui jaillit de la bouche de la jeune femme attira sur elle tous les regards. Même Végéta, en entendant son fou rire, détourna son regard du garçon aux cheveux lilas vers la scientifique en fronçant les sourcils. "_ Quelle femme vulgaire _", pensa-t-il. Et il reprit son observation du jeune garçon._

 

_Quand Bulma retrouva son calme, elle essuya les larmes provoquées par son fou rire contagieux qui avait même entraîné Son Gohan qui revoyait comment sa mère avait lancé le professeur par la fenêtre. « Tu veux que je te raconte une des aventures que ton père et moi avons vécues ? », demanda-t-elle pleine d'entrain. La scientifique détestait être la seule de tous ceux qui étaient présent à se rendre compte que Gohan était encore un enfant, alors elle voulait continuer à le divertir._

 

_« Bien sûr ! », répondit Gohan, excité. « Raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes connus. », demanda-t-il._

 

_« Encore ? »_

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir, surtout après des journées aussi intenses que celle qui venait de s'achever. « Quelle journée ! », s'exclama-t-elle en regardant le ciel sans nuage. _"Végéta arrive, Freezer débarque, survient un mignon jeune inconnu qui tue Freezer, il dit qu'il est là pour attendre Goku."_ , pensa-t-elle. « Sans parler qu'il a prédit exactement l'endroit et l'heure de son arrivée. », dit-elle à voix haute en continuant à énumérer un à un dans sa tête les évènements de la journée. _"Goku arrive, se transforme en super-guerrier, le gamin aussi, ils se battent, puis après ils rigolent, le gamin disparaît, Goku nous explique d'où vient ce garçon, que des cyborgs vont débarquer dans trois ans pour essayer de tous nous tuer..._ « Et ils décident de se battre contre eux ! Les fous ! »

 

« Au moins, moi, je ne parle pas tout seul. »

 

Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit presque tomber à la renverse : « Végéta ! » Elle le vit assis au bout de la rambarde, une jambe repliée et l'autre étirée le long de la rampe, les yeux fermés et, sans surprise, les bras croisés. Elle vérifia qu'aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur de sa chambre, préférant fermer la porte de la baie vitrée avant de s'approcher de lui en baissant la voix. « Végéta, quand es-tu revenu ? »

 

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »

 

« C'est moi qui t'ai demandé en premier. », lui reprocha-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui, vexée.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux pour lui répondre. Il sut qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu avec le matelas car sinon, cela aurait été la première chose qu'elle lui aurait reprochée une fois revenue de sa frayeur. « Je veux que tu répares _ma_ chambre de gravité pour dans deux semaines. »

 

« Je n'ai pas encore pu m'approcher de _mon_ vaisseau pour évaluer les dégâts, alors demain, je verrai ce que je peux faire. » Elle s'installa à côté de lui et l'observa. « Où est la chemise que je t'ai donnée ? » La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec cette chemise rose, elle s'était demandée combien de temps il mettrait à s'en débarrasser. Maintenant qu'elle l'observait sans ladite chemise, avec juste la sous-chemise blanche, elle se dit qu'il avait assez souffert comme ça.

 

« Demain à l'aube, j'irai frapper à ta porte pour que tu te mettes à travailler sur _ma_ chambre de gravité. », déclara-t-il en se mettant debout devant elle.

 

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as eu assez d'émotions aujourd'hui pour nous offrir, à toi comme à nous, un break ? Ces monstres arriveront dans trois ans et je ne crois pas que... »

 

« Demain, à la première heure. », asséna-t-il sans la laisser finir.

 

« Si tu veux que je donne le meilleur de moi-même, je dois être reposée, Végéta. », affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras. Le prince fit de même avec les siens, l'observant de haut en bas. Une nouvelle fois, Bulma remarqua qu'il plissait le nez comme pour renifler.

 

« Tu sens le sexe. », affirma-t-il.

 

Après le choc initial qui lui fit tourner la tête, la jeune femme réussit seulement à articuler : « Comment oses-tu ? » Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié trop fort et que cela pouvait réveiller Yamcha. « Comment oses-tu, hein ? », répéta-t-elle avec un ton de voix plus bas mais toujours aussi furieux.

 

Son demi-sourire lui revint aux lèvres. Que quelqu'un comme elle, aussi vulgaire, puisse avoir honte de pratiquer l'acte sexuel lui faisait conclure que les humains étaient plus pudiques sur ce plan que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

 

« Le sexe est un exercice physique et on dort mieux après de l'exercice alors couche-toi une bonne fois pour toute, dors et demain, tu répareras la chambre de gravité à la première heure. » Et il se retourna pour aller à son balcon.

 

« Je ne crois pas... ! » et elle se tut pour répéter à voix basse en s'approchant de lui : « Je ne pense pas réparer la chambre demain matin, tu as compris ? Je suis très fatiguée. », ajouta-t-elle derrière lui, qui venait de s'arrêter en chemin.

 

« Et toi, ne me fais pas répéter un ordre ! » Il regardait à terre de côté, la sentant juste derrière lui.

 

« Bulma... », entendirent-ils de l'intérieur de la chambre. C'était Yamcha à moitié réveillé, qui l'appelait en sentant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés.

 

La scientifique se retint de crier pour ne pas réveiller complètement son fiancé, poussant à la place un formidable soupir. Elle le scruta des pieds à la tête, si hautain et arrogant. Elle se contint en se souvenant que si la journée avait été dure pour tout le monde, elle n'avait pas été rose pour l'orgueilleux prince qui avait vu un autre homme se transformer en super-saïyen et détruire Freezer et le retour de Goku, son pire ennemi. La journée d'aujourd'hui n'avait décidément pas dû être facile pour lui. En parcourant des yeux le corps du Saïyen, qui était toujours là à attendre la réplique de Bulma, celle-ci vit ses pieds tâchés d'un liquide sombre. En se retournant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en rentrant dans la chambre : « Enlève bien tes chaussettes avant de te mettre au lit, _petit prince_. » Et elle ferma la porte du balcon de l'intérieur.

 

Végéta serra les poings. Lui aussi était bien assez fatigué pour aujourd'hui alors il bondit jusqu'à son balcon et entra dans sa chambre. C'est seulement dans le lit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien enlevé ses chaussettes et les avait laissées par terre. " _Le père, oui, le père est une bonne option."_ , pensa-t-il avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

_Il restait seulement une demi-heure avant le retour de Goku d'après les estimations de ce gamin silencieux au regard triste. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues entre les plus sociables de ceux qui attendaient le retour de leur ami. Après s'être amusé avec Bulma qui lui avait raconté ses aventures avec son père, le petit Son Gohan avait rejoint Piccolo, son fidèle protecteur et maître pendant plus d'un an. Tous étaient fatigués d'être là, mais personne autant que Végéta, qui n'avait détourné son regard du jeune garçon aux cheveux lilas, que pour observer Bulma pendant qu'elle racontait comme un conte sa vision de ses aventures avec Goku, avec des gestes exagérés et changeant son ton de voix pour rendre l'histoire plus vivante._

 

_Pour le prince tout ceci était inutile et soporifique mais ce jeune l'intriguait extrêmement. La jeune femme l'observait, sans se rendre compte que les yeux d'une autre personne étaient également fixés sur elle. L'ambiance s'était apaisée et le soleil, qui paraissait aussi être fatigué par cette folle journée, menaçait de disparaître derrière les montagnes._

 

_« Vous n'avez pas faim ? », demanda haut et fort la scientifique, rompant le désespérant silence._

 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

Le matin suivant, elle trouva sa mère dans la cuisine, son lieu préféré de toute la maison, en train de couper les extrémités des fleurs déjà écloses tout en chantant : « Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera... »

 

« Bonjour Maman. »

 

« Bonjour ma chérie ! », s'exclama sa mère tout en vaquant à ses occupations. « As-tu bien dormi ? Tu es rentrée très tard hier. »

 

« Bien, bien. », répondit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. « As-tu vu Yamcha ? »

 

« Il est sortit tôt, ma puce. », répondit sa mère en enlevant quelques feuilles inutiles à des roses.

 

« Il a dit qu'il allait s'entraîner dans un gymnase en ville. Ces fleurs ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? »

 

« Si, magnifiques. », confirma la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur la table après avoir pris dans le frigo une bouteille de jus de raisin et s'en être servi un verre. « As-tu vu Végéta ? »

 

A ce moment-là, sa mère interrompit sa tâche. « Ah, ma chérie, juste une question, qui est Freequeer ? », demanda-t-elle en lâchant les ciseaux sur la table.

 

  
  


 

« Freezer, maman, il s'appelle Freezer. », la corrigea sa fille. « Enfin, s'appelait. », rectifia-t-elle en se servant un autre verre et en prenant un petit pain sur la table. « C'était l'empereur de l'univers, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Et elle commença à manger avec insouciance.

 

« Ah. » Sa mère semblait ne rien comprendre. « Tu as comme prétendants un prince et maintenant l'empereur de l'Univers ? »

 

« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle se rendit compte immédiatement qu'elle était entrée dans son jeu et elle se frappa la tête sur la table pour se punir de sa maladresse.

 

« Alors ce n'était pas un de tes prétendants ? », demanda-t-elle en reprenant son ébranchage.

 

Elle failli s'étrangler avec son jus de fruit : « Maman ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? » Sa fille était étonnée que sa mère puisse encore la surprendre. « Il est venu pour vaincre Goku mais il a reçu ce qu'il méritait. »

 

« Allons, ma fille, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste vu Yamcha et Végéta très fâchés hier en apprenant que Freequeer était arrivé et ils sont allés le défier ou quelque chose dans ce genre, non ? », ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Alors j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un autre qui voulait conquérir ton coeur. » Elle lança tout cela comme si dans son esprit c'était l'évidence même. Sa fille la regarda perplexe. Elle était submergée par tant de choses qu'elle ne savait par où commencer. Sa génitrice la devança, la faisant revenir à elle-même et oublier ses idées de matricide : « Je vois que tu as convaincu Végéta de rester. » Et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en se levant pour chercher un vase.

 

« Ah. », s'exclama la scientifique en avalant un morceau de viennoiserie, se souvenant de sa question initiale. « Où est-il ? », demanda-t-elle sachant d'avance qu'il devait être en train de s'entraîner dans les montagnes dans l'attente qu'elle répare la chambre de gravité.

 

« Il est dans le laboratoire avec ton père. », répondit tranquillement sa mère, avant de lancer un regard en direction de sa fille. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était sortie comme une flèche à la recherche des deux hommes, son petit pain dans la bouche. « Quand elle va le voir avec ce bermuda si moulant, je suis sûre qu'elle en restera sans voix. », ajouta-t-elle, souriante, en arrangeant les fleurs dans le vase.

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

_Yamcha s'était appuyé contre l'un des rochers les plus hauts des environs. Bien que le soleil soit déjà en train de descendre, la chaleur était intense car l'été approchait. Il voulait s'abriter dans les rares zones d'ombre dont on pouvait profiter. « Ten-Shin-Han. » Il s'adressait à son camarade. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il va arriver ici ? » Sa question trahissait son manque de confiance en le jeune garçon trop timide qui les avait pourtant sauvés d'une mort certaine._

 

_._

 

 _Avant même que l'ami de Chaos ne lui réponde, ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers le ciel dans l'espoir d'un signe. Rien. Seuls se mouvaient des nuages denses au gré des doux caprices de la brise et tournoyaient quelques faucons qui espéraient peut-être les voir mourir ici d'ennui pour pouvoir les dévorer. Rien. Krilin se mit à jouer du pied avec une canette. Le silence était ce qui gênait le plus Bulma, bien qu'elle s'y était résignée. Elle regarda à nouveau son fiancé, qui semblait plus calme avant de poser encore une fois les yeux sur le garçon qui venait d'arriver._ "Qui peut-il être ?" _, se demanda-t-elle sans savoir combien de fois elle s'était déjà posé la question._ "Et pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas de regarder Végéta ? C'est parce qu'il est son prince et que pour lui il est digne d'admiration ? On voit bien qu'il ne le connaît pas !" _Elle s'en voulut à l'instant d'avoir pensé cela parce qu'elle considérait, elle l'avait toujours cru et le sentait quand elle l'avait dit à son fiancé, que Végéta avait des qualités admirables, extraordinaires même et très peu communes. Maintenant, elle retourna ses yeux bleus sur son fiancé._ "Ah, Yamcha ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?" _Elle se pencha en avant. Rester autant de temps à travailler devant son ordinateur lui faisait mal au dos et elle craignait que cela ne devienne chronique et rester là à ne rien faire n'aidait en rien._ "Il me regarde, moi, évidemment, parce que là d'où il vient il n'est pas habitué à voir des filles aussi jolies que moi, ou alors je ne comprends pas."

 

_Krilin commit une erreur dans son jeu avec la canette, rompant la paisible tension des lieux, du moins de l'avis du prince, qui, comme dans quelques occasions précédentes, abandonna son regard inquisiteur qui foudroyait le jeune garçon pour montrer son irritation au petit guerrier, le déconcertant._

 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

En entrant dans la chambre de gravité, tout était encore comme il l'avait laissé la veille. Il ramassa les robots de combats au sol et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre il put se voir encore une fois avec ce pantalon qu'il avait mis juste en sortant de la douche. Il était assez confortable, bien que plutôt grotesque et ridicule comme tout ce qui était humain à son avis. Il avait refusé de porter la partie supérieure de la tenue des terriens, ce qui, il l'avait remarqué, n'était pas anormal sur cet planète.

 

Il trouva monsieur Brief de dos dans sa chaise, devant le moniteur d'un des ordinateurs. Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le vieil homme se tourna et vit Végéta portant quatre robots que Bulma avait construits pour lui. Ils étaient en pièces.

 

« Bonjour, jeune Végéta. Que nous apportes-tu là ? » Et il s'approcha pour les inspecter.

 

Après son salut quotidien, son espèce de _humpf,_ le prince les laissa sur une table libre. « Ce sont les robots construits par votre fille, je veux que vous les répariez. », déclara-t-il.

 

Après les avoir regardés en se penchant quelques instants, le scientifique répondit sans hésiter : « Ce ne sera pas difficile bien que Bulma les connaisse mieux que moi, mais elle pourrait les réparer plus vite. » Et il se releva en remontant ses lunettes.

 

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle les répare. », répondit le Saïyen. Et il ajouta d'un ton décidé : « Je veux traiter avec vous désormais et je veux que vous répariez _le_ vaisseau. » Il ne trouva pas nécessaire d'insister en disant que la chambre de gravité était à lui et seulement à lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait qu'avec la jeune femme.

 

Ceci amusait le maître de la maison, qui rit sous cape : « Oui, ma fille peut être excessive et même agressive. », dit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il remarqua l'empathie du prince qui le regarda surpris en se rendant compte que, même s'il savait ne pas être le seul à penser cela d'elle, l'entendre dire par son propre père, même avec un sourire presque orgueilleux, était un peu déconcertant. « A ce que m'a raconté Yamcha », poursuivit le scientifique, "hier, vous avez éliminé Freezer, n'est-ce pas ? » Et il se pencha pour attirer l'attention de Tama qui tournait dans les jambes du guerrier. Cela l'avait toujours intrigué que son chat se sente aussi à l'aise avec cet invité solitaire. Il n'avait jamais supporté personne en dehors de son maître mais il semblait apprécier le prince et ronronnait en caressant son pelage aux jambes du Saïyen, indifférent à son manège.

 

Végéta serra les poings de rage et regarda le sol, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du chat tranquille. Il ne voulait pas contredire le vieux et lui préciser que c'était un adolescent aux cheveux lilas et non lui et encore moins le fiancé de la jeune femme qui les avait débarrassé définitivement du lézard. C'était trop humiliant. Son expression trahit sa colère et Monsieur Brief préféra changer de sujet : « Pour le vaisseau, ce sera plus difficile, Végéta, », admit-il tout en s'asseyant. « C'est un prototype de Bulma et elle en connaît tous les secrets. », expliqua-t-il en caressant Tama qui enfin lui prêtait attention et était monté sur ses genoux.

 

« Je vous ai dit que je refuse de traiter avec elle ! », s'exclama le prince avec irritation, provoquant un sourire de la part du scientifique, ce qui lui parut perturbant.

 

« Je comprends, je comprends parfaitement. », répondit le vieil homme sans paraître affecté par le cri du Saïyen. « Je devrai t'en construire un nouveau, je ne crois pas pouvoir réparer le précédent. », déclara-t-il en regardant son minet.

 

« Bien, et combien de temps ça prendra ? » Le prince se relaxa voyant que la conversation se centrait sur ce qui l'intéressait et ce pour quoi il était venu au laboratoire.

 

« Un mois. », répondit-il. Mais il corrigea immédiatement : « Peut-être trois semaines vu que nous avons les plans par ici. » Monsieur Brief trouvait formidable de se replonger dans un projet aussi fascinant que la construction d'un vaisseau spatial. Lui, maintenant si occupé avec sa bouillante entreprise, avait dû s'éloigner un peu, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité de son véritable travail, qui pouvait l'absorber des heures et des heures dans son laboratoire et faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

 

« D'accord. », prononça sévèrement Végéta après quelques instants de réflexion. « Et je veux que vous augmentiez la pression jusqu'à trois cents fois la gravité terrestre dans le vaisseau. »

 

A ces mots, monsieur Brief se recroquevilla dans sa chaise et serra sans le vouloir un peu trop fort Tama :

 

« Tu veux une capsule avec une gravité augmentée trois cents fois ? », demanda-t-il surpris et inquiet.

 

« Exactement. », répondit le Saïyen en plissant le visage pour donner plus de poids à sa _demande_. « Kakarot a amélioré son entraînement avec une gravité augmentée par cent, alors je peux supporter le triple sans aucun problème. »

 

Le scientifique ne revenait pas de son étonnement. « Non, tu m'en demandes trop Végéta. » Cela semblait une folie et il calcula dans sa tête : « Si tu pèses soixante kilos... » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son animal préféré essayait de ramper jusqu'à son épaule pour se remettre du choc qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant les ongles de son maître se refermer sur son petit corps félin. « Cela ferait dix-huit tonnes ! »

 

 _"Personne..."_ , pensa-t-il en caressant son chat pour le calmer, _"personne ne pourrait supporter un poids pareil."_ « C'est impossible. », conclut-il en recommençant à caresser son animal.

 

Le prince serra les poings avec plus de force encore. Il recommençait à avoir une conversation trop longue avec un terrien, et bien que le père de la jeune femme lui paraisse le moins fou de tous ceux qui vivaient ici, il sentit son corps s'enflammer. « Construisez-le ! Obéissez ! », cria-t-il finalement en s'emportant.

 

« Eh, toi ! », entendirent les deux hommes derrière eux. C'était Bulma qui était enfin arrivée après avoir parcouru l'espace qui séparait la cuisine du laboratoire par le jardin. « On peut savoir ce que tu fais à crier après mon père ? »

 

Végéta ne se retourna pas en l'entendant. Il ferma juste les yeux en se concentrant pour diminuer sa colère. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait plus de deux paroles avec cet homme et il avait perdu le contrôle. La nuit passée, il ne s'était pas bien reposé malgré son retour dans le lit confortable aux draps si doux. Il sentit tout le poids de sa fureur contenue après les évènements de la veille juste au moment où cette femme gêneuse était arrivé pour lui faire des reproches. " _Merde"_ , s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. _"Il ne manquait plus que ça !"_ Il respira profondément.

 

« Ma fille... », reprit le scientifique retrouvant son calme après la démonstration de colère de son invité et regardant autour de lui. Il lui paraissait incroyable que quelqu'un puisse projeter autant de force et il sourit en voyant le plafond et les murs fissurés. « Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? »

 

« Oui, papa, j'ai vu. », répondit Bulma avec irritation en entrant dans le laboratoire sans quitter des yeux le Saïyen. « C'est un expert pour détruire tout ce qu'il touche. » Végéta trouva cette dernière remarque extrêmement agressive et il la regarda du coin de l'oeil en se demandant où elle voulait en venir avec cette phrase dédaigneuse.

 

« Et ce n'est pas admirable ? »

 

La question les fit tous deux lever les sourcils, autant la jeune femme que le Saïyen, qui restait concentré et avait pris la décision de s'en aller le plus tôt possible pour ne pas écouter la scientifique. « Quoi ? », dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

 

« Regarde ça, ma fille, c'est vraiment admirable. », s'exclamait encore et encore le père de Bulma tout en touchant les tubes pliés et les poutres abîmées. « Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. »

 

« Papa ! Il a détruit ton laboratoire ! » Sa fille voulait réveiller son père de l'enchantement dans lequel il était, complètement éberlué par la puissance du prince qui regardait la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait. Elle le lui rendit en grimaçant, profondément vexée par ce qui se passait contrairement à toute logique. Ce Saïyen avait détruit le labo de son père et celui-ci paraissait ravi. _"Incroyable !"_ , se dit-elle en croisant les bras et en défiant Végéta du regard.

 

Finalement, Monsieur Brief revint de sa surprise : « Bien sûr que je te construirai cette chambre de gravité, Végéta. », déclara-t-il en se positionnant face à lui et en fourrant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches. Même Tama fut surpris par cette affirmation. « Mais avant, me permettrais-tu de te faire des examens médicaux ? »

 

Le prince, qui jusqu'à cet instant avait l'air confus, accepta et pas seulement parce que cela lui paraissait justifié mais surtout parce que, contrairement à la jeune femme, le père ne le lui avait pas ordonné mais demandé. « Entendu. » Et il se retourna pour sortir, non sans indiquer avant : « Je serai dans le vaisseau. »

 

Après toute cette confusion et après avoir observé comment son père regardait sortir le Saïyen avec un sourire satisfait, elle s'approcha de lui, ulcérée en s'exclamant : « Mais papa ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Nous allons mettre des jours à réparer tous ces dégâts ! » Et elle écarta exagérément les bras pour exprimer sa colère.

 

Son père, qui ramassait les outils qui étaient tombés au sol lui répondit.

 

« Ma fille, une force comme la sienne, c'est du jamais vu sur cette planète, si on fait exception de Goku. », dit-il sans perdre son calme caractéristique, « Ce serait intéressant d'analyser son corps et son esprit, surtout s'il est le summum d'une race aussi puissante et cela nous aiderait à améliorer notre espèce, tu ne crois pas ? » Et il se redressa pour observer sa fille et lui adresser un sourire encore plus grand : « De plus, je suis sûr que cela t'intéresserait de lui refaire ces analyses de sang pour voir s'il a ramené une maladie contagieuse de son voyage à travers l'univers, non ? »

 

Bulma l'observa aussi. Oui, c'était vrai qu'elle avait pensé demander une autre fois au prince une analyse de sang pour voir s'il s'était contaminé lors de son _excursion_ sidérale, puisqu'il avait sûrement visité de nouvelles planètes avec des bactéries inconnues potentiellement dangereuses sinon mortelles. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était comment lui faire entendre raison, maintenant que l'excuse des Nameks n'était plus d'actualité. Quand ils avaient appris par le garçon mystérieux que Goku était mort d'un maladie, elle avait eu envie de lancer au Saïyen un " _je te l'avais bien dit_ " bien cinglant. Aucun doute là-dessus, elle devait son exceptionnelle intelligence en partie grâce à son père. Elle sourit. « Tu es un génie. Je vais voir si je peux sauver le vaisseau. », dit-elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire volte-face pour sortir.

 

« Tama, où es-tu ? », entendit-elle dire son père derrière elle.

 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

_« Les trois heures sont écoulées. », indiqua l'énigmatique jeune homme en se levant. « Goku va arriver à tout moment. » Les autres le regardèrent déconcertés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils étaient sur le point de voir apparaître leur ami et que ce jeune puisse en être aussi sûr :_

 

_« Vraiment ? Comment le sait-il ? Mais comment le sait-il ? » Ils espéraient que leurs questions obtiendraient finalement une réponse._

 

_Après quelques secondes de doute, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds presque en même temps._

 

_« C'est vrai ! », s'exclama Chaos tourné vers le ciel._

 

_« Je peux le sentir, je sens son ki. » Ten-Shin-Han n'en revenait pas._

 

_« Regardez ! Là-bas ! », s'écria Krilin en montrant un point de l'horizon céleste._

 

_« Oui, c'est vrai, quelque chose s'approche. », confirma Yamcha._

 

_« Cela signifie que tout ce qu'a dit ce garçon est la vérité. », dit Bulma, exprimant ce que tous pensaient. « Comment a-t-il pu le deviner ? »_

 

_« Oui ! » Tout cela importait très peu à Son Gohan à ce moment-là. Son père arrivait enfin. « C'est mon père ! Je peux sentir sa puissance ! » Et quand finalement il vit une petite capsule spatiale s'approcher de La Terre en déchirant le silence du ciel, il s'exclama sans hésitation : « C'est lui ! »_

 

_Le petit vaisseau avec lequel Goku retournait sur sa planète traversa l'atmosphère laissant derrière lui une traînée de lumière comme une comète. Il allait à une vitesse folle et le bruit qu'il produisait était à la fois assourdissant et aigu à la fois. Quand ils le virent traverser d'Est en Ouest, ils n'hésitèrent pas à courir à la rencontre de leur cher ami. Goku rentrait enfin chez lui._

 

  
  


 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

En entrant dans le vaisseau, elle s'étonna de le trouver en train de ramasser tous les débris sur le sol, dynamique sans avoir l'air gêné par une tâche aussi peu appropriée pour un prince. « Ce ne sont pas plutôt à tes serviteurs de faire ça, c'est-à-dire nous ? »

 

« Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder mais continua tout en lui répondant : « Je risque de mourir de vieillesse si j'attends que tu sois ordonnée. »

 

  
  


 

Bulma voulut lui répliquer qu'elle était ordonnée mais comme il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas, elle préféra ne pas le contredire totalement : « Le laboratoire, _jusqu'à aujourd'hui_ , était assez bien rangé. » Et elle se mit à lui donner un coup de main. Elle ne remarqua pas comme le prince l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, pendant qu'elle, à sa façon et inconsciemment, recommençait à l'aider. « Tama, pousse-toi ! », s'exclama la jeune femme quand le chat de son père la gênait en lui tournant furtivement autour.

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces plantes ? », demanda-t-elle en ramassant quelques tiges.

 

« Ma nourriture dans l'espace. », répondit négligemment le Saïyen en la voyant examiner les plantes. Le prince continuait à entasser la machinerie détériorée au centre de la pièce.

 

« C'est de _ça_ que tu t'es alimenté pendant presque neuf mois ? » Elle s'approcha pour flairer l'aliment vert du prince et s'étonna de son odeur agréable. Elle décida d'y goûter et à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas mal du tout.

 

« Pour une scientifique, tu es inconsciente. », lui fit-il remarquer en étudiant la réaction de la jeune femme en train de savourer les plantes. Il se souvenait comment elle avait été la première à prendre sans hésiter une des boissons du garçon mystérieux pendant qu'ils attendaient Kakarot.

 

« Si ça ne t'a pas tué en neuf mois, ça ne devrait rien me faire. », affirma-t-elle en lâchant la branche sur la montagne de déchets qu'il avait amoncelés près du panneau de contrôle. Elle s'arrêta pour vérifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. « Bon, je suis définitivement un génie. », déclara-t-elle.

 

« Le contrôle central n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert, on dirait que je vais pouvoir sauver le vaisseau après tout. » Et elle commença à toucher les boutons et à prendre les commandes.

 

« Les radars et les indicateurs semblent encore bons. » Le prince était à côté d'elle. Il avait arrêté de nettoyer pour s'approcher du panneau de commandes. « Ce qui a dysfonctionné pendant le voyage, c'est la pression des turbines, qui est tombé à mille unités... »

 

« Giganewton. », le corrigea-t-elle tout en l'observant de près.

 

Il continua sans la regarder, posant son index sur chaque touche qui lui paraissait utile. « Le gouvernail, les condensateurs de gravité... » A ce moment-là, il tourna son regard vers elle. « Et évidemment le compensateur de freinage. » Il croyait que cela vexerait la jeune femme comme la veille mais à sa grande surprise, elle le regardait fixement, avec ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. « Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

 

« Presque personne ne sait ce qu'est un compensateur de freinage. », ajouta-t-elle sans fard. « Tu es vraiment intelligent. » Et elle sourit de bonheur. Elle s'imaginait qu'après son commentaire aussi spontané que sa personnalité, il se mettrait en colère ou lui lancerait à la figure que c'était l'évidence même. Elle obtint pourtant le contraire de ce qu'elle prévoyait. Le voir rougir. Cela lui parut troublant, oui, mais elle ne put éviter de se réjouir d'avoir provoqué chez ce Saïyen hautain et arrogant une telle réaction. Elle se rappela que la première fois qu'elle l'avait invité à vivre avec sa famille, elle lui avait fait une remarque similaire sur son intelligence quand Végéta avait donné l'idée de transférer les âmes de Goku et Krilin sur La Terre pour qu'ils puissent être ressuscités et qu'il avait baissé les yeux, honteux devant cette flatterie.

 

« Ça alors... », s'exclama-t-elle amusée. « On dirait presque que tu préfères les insultes aux compliments, Végéta. »

 

Il se retourna pour continuer à ranger. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, femme. » Et il ajouta après une pause sans vouloir la regarder : « Je sais ce que je suis dans sa juste mesure. » Il exagéra légèrement son sourire à son intention, indiquant un sarcasme.

 

« Oui, il est évident que tu es mesuré en tout. », lui dit-elle, en lui retournant l'ironie, écartant bien les bras pour montrer l'état du vaisseau détruit par son atterrissage.

 

« Et si tu veux dire par là que je me crois supérieure à ce que je suis, tu te trompes. » Et, tout en retournant son attention sur le panneau de contrôle, elle poursuivit : « Parce qu'on ne peut pas être supérieur à ce que je suis. » Elle l'entendit rire. C'était faible et étouffé mais elle entendit le maudit ricanement narquois du prince derrière elle, toujours absorbé par le ménage. « De quoi tu ris ? », lui demanda-t-elle indignée en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

 

  
  


 

Végéta, qui s'était penché pour sortir d'autres plantes du fond des quelques caissons qui avaient supporté l'impact, se redressa pour lui répondre : « Pour une fois, tu dis quelque chose d'indiscutable. » Et il se pencha encore, dissimulant un sourire de triomphe.

 

Bulma croisa les bras, vexée. Elle avait raté son effet car il avait su donner la réplique. Elle le regarda et ne voulut pas se déclarer vaincue alors elle l'attaqua sur un autre front :

 

« Je vois que tu as pris goût aux vêtements d'ici. » Et elle remarqua qu'il venait de s'arrêter de fouiller pour se relever lentement. Bulma sut que le sourire qu'il affichait depuis sa dernière réplique avait sûrement disparu complètement de son visage et elle dut se retenir de rire.

 

« Ecoute-moi bien, humaine... », dit-il conscient de l'amusement qu'elle trouvait dans tout cela, « quand mon uniforme sortira de cette machine qui tourne... »

 

« La machine à laver. », corrigea-t-elle faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas rire.

 

« Qu'importe ! » Il avait toujours détesté qu'on rie de lui, mais il réussit à ne pas tout mélanger et à remettre les choses dans leur contexte : sa confrontation avec cette humaine et à ne pas donner à ces choses plus d'importance qu'elles n'en avaient réellement. Surtout que jusqu'ici, l'échange lui avait procuré du plaisir. « Quand il sortira de là, je le remettrai et je ne porterai plus jamais cet accoutrement. »

 

« Mais je trouve que cela te va très bien. » Elle le regarda effrontément de haut en bas. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rougisse mais il avait deviné sa tactique.

 

« J'attends avec impatience que tu ressembles à quelque chose avec tes vêtements, effrontée. » Maintenant, c'était lui qui l'étudiait sans ménagements.

 

« Si tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec ce pantalon, tu ne l'aurais pas mis. », déclara la jeune femme en souriant et en s'approchant de lui, ignorant le dernier commentaire critique du prince. « On ne me la fait pas à moi. Tu as passé des mois à laver ton uniforme, tu aurais pu le sortir de la machine. Tu y as pensé mais tu as sûrement essayé ces vêtements dans ta chambre et ils t'ont plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Oui. Pas à pas.

 

« Tu te trompes, comme toujours. » Et il chercha une porte de sortie comme il savait le mieux le faire, par l'attaque : « Pourquoi n'arrêterais-tu pas avec ta ridicule et stupide manie de me mettre mal à l'aise pour faire quelque chose d'utile comme de réparer _ma_ chambre de gravité ? Ou alors tu ne peux pas la réparer parce que tu l'as tellement mal conçue que... ? »

 

« Ecoute, prince ! », s'exclama Bulma en lui coupant la parole. « Arrête de te mêler de _mon_ vaisseau ! » Et elle campa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le plus grand plaisir du Saïyen. « Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai dû passer un accord avec mon père et je vais encore devoir me concentrer sur tes maudites exigences de mercenaire à moitié fou et laisser de côté mon travail, alors arrête de te mêler de ce que je fais parce que... »

 

« J'avais expressément ordonné à ton père d'intervenir car je voulais t'éviter ! »

 

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à donner ! Tu entends ? Ici, les ordres n'ont aucune valeur ! » Elle fit non de la main, exprimant clairement sa colère.

 

Elle avait réussit à le faire se tourner vers la sortie. Il ne la supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas cette humaine criarde et vulgaire, et même si au cours de leur _cordial_ échange, il y avait eu de bons moments, elle recommençait à lui crier dessus. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal et pour la première fois il se rendit compte que passer trois années ici avec elle serait plus difficile que ne pouvait l'imaginer n'importe quel être de ce monde ou d'ailleurs, prince ou laquais, dieu ou mortel. _"Malédiction ! Je dois progresser ! Et je dois être ici !"_ , pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivi par Tama qui était resté sur le qui-vive pendant toute la conversation. Avant de descendre la rampe du vaisseau, il l'entendit dire : « Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons de m'éviter, hein ? Je n'ai pas la peste, crétin ! »

 

Il s'arrêta en entendant ces mots. Il trouvait incroyable que cette humaine soit parfois si futée et si idiote à la fois. Il se tourna, les yeux brillants de rage, et s'approcha d'elle à pas rapides. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et restait les mains sur les hanches à l'attendre, presque intentionnellement. Il la saisit par les bras et l'attira vers lui, très, très près. « Ecoute-moi, maudite femme ! », lui cria-t-il, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux et respirer son haleine chaude. « Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je suis le premier ! Tu m'entends ? Le premier à détester être ici avec toi ! Mais nous sommes condamnés à être ensembles ! » Il la secoua à ce moment-là : « Ensemble ! Dans trois ans, ils vont détruire ta planète ! Tous ceux que tu estimes, humaine puante que je déteste ! Alors fiche-moi la paix et mets-toi au travail ! » Et il la lâcha, la faisant tomber assise par terre.

 

  
  


 

Il allait franchir encore une fois le seuil quand il l'écouta dire quelque chose qui le remua intérieurement. Là, assise sur le sol froid du vaisseau ravagé et après s'être faite crier dessus et insulter, Bulma lui dit : « Moi, je ne te déteste pas. »

 

A ces mots, il fronça les sourcils et sans se retourner pour la voir, il répondit en reprenant sa marche sur la rampe : « Eh bien, tu devrais, car après ces trois ans, c'est moi qui mettrai un point final à tout ça. »

 

Sur le Toit  
Auteur : Dramaaa  
Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrova  
Chapitre 7  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Piccolo, attends ! », l'appela Goku en arrière. Le Namek réduisit sa vitesse de vol pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, même s'il le devinait déjà car depuis leur envol, Goku semblait nerveux, comme s'il voulait poser une question et il savait ce qui devait passer par la tête du Saïyen.  
Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour lui signifier qu'il avait toute son attention. « Je voulais te parler avant d'arriver chez moi. », lui confia-t-il en vérifiant par dessus son épaule que Gohan était assez loin en arrière.  
« Si tu as l'intention de me parler du secret de la naissance de ce garçon, je te préviens que cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas. », fut la remarque cinglante qui sortit de sa bouche verte.  
« Hein ? » Goku ne comprenait pas comment Piccolo avait pu deviner son intention. Il insista : « Mais tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable qu'il soit le fils de ... ? »  
Il ne le laissa pas terminer sa question : « Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. »  
« C'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Bulma et Végéta... » Et il s'interrompit pour y réfléchir pour la centième fois depuis la fin de sa conversation avec ce mystérieux jeune garçon. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, vraiment, c'est sûrement venu de Bulma, vraiment, parce que je n'imagine pas Végéta... » Il éclata de rire soudain, avant de continuer : « C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais courtisé Chichi et elle se plaint toujours qu'il faut savoir comment traiter une dame et d'autres choses encore plus bizarres. »  
A nouveau, il fut interrompu : « Je suppose que les femmes doivent être le point faible des Saïyens. »  
Son ami rit en continuant à voler. « Oui, mais de Végéta ? »  
Piccolo en resta sans voix. Évidemment, lui aussi avait été surpris par la révélation du secret de ce jeune homme. Il donnait l'impression d'être un gamin timide et noble, et malgré ses dénégations, Piccolo y avait repensé de nombreuses fois depuis la révélation. « Comment était-il possible que l'union de deux êtres aussi puissants et autoritaires, orgueilleux et vaniteux, puisse donner un garçon aussi normal avec, qui plus est, des qualités admirables ? », se demandait-il depuis. A sa connaissance, il fallait que les deux corps s'assemblent pour créer la vie à l'intérieur du corps maternel. Et en général, il fallait qu'il existe une attraction des deux corps, similaire à celle de deux aimants. Rien que de l'imaginer, cela lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les rochers. Il ne comprenait pas les humains. Il ne comprenait pas les Saïyens. Il n'avait jamais pu les comprendre et cette nouvelle lui coupait à jamais toute envie de ne serait-ce qu'essayer.  
Devant le silence de son ami vert, Goku continua ses élucubrations : « D'après ce que m'a dit ce garçon, il est né avant l'arrivée des cyborgs, ce qui veut dire... » Il réfléchit attentivement essayant de calculer et cherchant également le mot juste, « Ils... ils ont dû faire... »  
« N'essaie même pas de le dire. » Pour lui, un Namek, le sexe dépassait toute logique mais malgré tout, ce qu'il sous-entendait l'incommodait terriblement.  
« Ils doivent le faire pendant ces trois ans parce qu'apparemment Végéta va mourir, mourrait ou... » Il s'arrêta en plein vol sans s'en rendre compte. « Ce truc de changer le futur est trop compliqué ! Maintenant je ne sais plus si Végéta est mort, mourra ou s'il n'a jamais existé ! », s'exclama-t-il pensif en se caressant le menton.  
« De quoi vous parlez ? » Gohan les avait rejoints quand Goku avait fait cette pause en vol en se mélangeant dans les temps des verbes.  
« N'essaie même pas de faire quelque chose pour que cela arrive. », ordonna d'un ton cassant Piccolo à son ami.  
« Mais je ne pensais rien faire. », mentit Goku.  
« De quoi parlez-vous ? », insista son fils.  
« Si tu t'en mêles, le futur changera et cet enfant ne naîtra jamais. », précisa le Namek.  
« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » Pour Gohan, ce qu'ils disaient était totalement décousu.  
Après quelques instants de réflexion, Goku parut convaincu : « Sois tranquille, je ne ferai rien. » Et il en était vraiment convaincu. Ce serait dommage de modifier le futur et que ce gamin qui les avait sauvés ne naisse pas. "Mais Bulma et Végéta ?" Rien que d'y penser, il voyait l'image de deux météorites se heurtant dans l'Univers.  
Il sourit et reprit son vol vers sa maison. Il oublia tout en se souvenant de sa femme et de la délicieuse cuisine qu'elle lui préparerait sûrement pour son retour, après les avoir réprimandés, lui, pour avoir tant tardé à revenir sur La Terre, et Gohan, pour être sorti de la maison sans donner d'explication. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en imaginant dans quelle humeur serait Chichi.  
  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Hein ? » La remarque de la scientifique semblait avoir arraché le petit guerrier à ses pensés. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »  
« J'ai dit que ce garçon mystérieux est très beau. », déclara la jeune femme sans cesser d'admirer le nouveau venu.  
« Je ne sais pas. », répondit perplexe le guerrier en posant un regard pensif sur le jeune aux cheveux lilas. « En fait, je n'y connais rien en hommes. »  
« Eh bien, il me parait très mignon. » Et elle lança un sourire coquin au gamin qui les regardait de loin assis sur une pierre. "Et timide !", se dit-elle en remarquant que le garçon mystérieux devenait rouge de honte. Mais Krilin ne paraissait pas passionné par cette conversation car il s'assit, soupira et ferma les yeux.  
Le silence s'était imposé pendant les deux heures et quelques qu'ils avaient à attendre ici et elle détestait le silence. Quand Gohan s'approcha de Piccolo et qu'ils se mirent à parler entraînement, elle se décida enfin à reprendre sa conversation avec son ami de petite taille mais cette fois, au sujet du prince :  
« Comme Piccolo, Végéta n'arrête pas de s'entraîner. Même ce matin, j'ai cru qu'il allait aller s'entraîner dans les montagnes vu que la chambre de gravité est complètement hors d'usage depuis son retour de l'espace. »  
« J'imagine qu'il est obsédé par l'idée de vaincre, Goku, non ? », supposa Krilin. Et il poursuivit : « Bon, tu sais bien à quel point il est orgueilleux, tout ça parce qu'il était un prince. », ajouta-t-il en regardant le Saïyen.  
Bulma, qui observait aussi l'impassible Végéta, remarqua quelque chose : « Ecoute, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se ressemblent ? »  
« De qui tu parles ? », demanda Krilin.  
« Je parle de ce garçon et de Végéta, regarde bien, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. », dit-elle, ses yeux allant du prince au jeune garçon et vice-versa.  
« Tu trouves ? » Le combattant chauve imita Bulma, ses yeux dansant du garçon au prince. « Mouais, peut-être, mais leurs caractères sont complètement différents. » Et cette affirmation se vérifia peu après quand le regard des deux Saïyens se croisèrent et que le prince ouvrit enfin la bouche :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? », lança-t-il au jeune garçon, qui baissa les yeux au sol. « J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Et il poursuivit, laissant clairement apparaître son exaspération : « Si tu était vraiment un guerrier Saïyen, mon apparence ne devrait pas t'étonner, non ? »  
« Oui. », murmura Bulma à Krilin en retenant son envie de crier à Végéta qu'il était grossier.  
« Leur caractère est définitivement différent. »  
« Ecoute, Bulma. », chuchota son ami chauve, « je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais comment ça va entre Yamcha et toi ? » Ils étaient là depuis presque une heure, dans une étendue désertique au milieu de nulle part, entourés de pierres et l'ambiance était étouffante. C'est à peine s'ils dialoguaient entre eux, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : Freezer avait été vaincu en moins de cinq minutes par ce gamin énigmatique et silencieux. Sans parler que la présence sur place du Prince de Saïyens continuait à provoquer chez eux une certaine crispation, quoique atténuée par son accoutrement. Quant à la seule personne qui n'était pas inquiète de la présence du cruel Saïyen, c'est à dire Piccolo, il n'avait jamais été un moulin à paroles.  
« Eh bien... » Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. "Où en est ma relation avec Yamcha ?", se demanda-t-elle. « Ça va, Krilin, c'est juste que parfois... » Et elle regarda le sol en essayant de clarifier les choses, plus pour elle-même que pour son ami.  
« Vous désirez un autre rafraîchissement ? » C'était le jeune aux cheveux clairs. Il s'était levé pour leur offrir une autre boisson.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
L'eau était froide. Il ne pensa même pas à enlever cet horrible accoutrement terrien avant de plonger. Il se laissa simplement tomber après avoir volé un long moment, tellement long qu'il avait presque fait le tour de la planète. Il se laissait porter par les vagues de l'océan, qui semblait aussi furieuse que son âme et il regardait les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ce jour qu'il avait besoin de temps pour tout récapituler.  
"Qui était celui qui accompagnait Freezer ? Son père ? J'ai bien entendu ?" Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie enchaîné à ce lézard et jamais il n'avait entendu parler de son père, surtout d'un père plus fort que lui. Il se rappela que cette canaille d'Orcan avait suggéré que quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles de l'Univers, il se souvint même des paroles confuses qu'il avait dit avant que la porte du trône ne vole en éclats, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il s'agissait du père de Freezer. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit qu'il puisse avoir un père. C'était peut-être vrai alors que le vrai pouvoir restait dans l'ombre, là où personne ne le voyait. "Et qui possède le pouvoir maintenant dans l'Univers ?" Apparemment, le clan du lézard était tombé et personne ne pourrait le relever, "à condition qu'il n'y ait pas quelqu'un d'autre derrière Cold, évidemment." Cette hypothèse lui paraissait peu probable. Il pensa qu'une guerre pour le contrôle du cosmos allait éclater, dès qu'on apprendrait la mort de Cold. Il fallait s'attendre à voir apparaître à tout instant des troupes impériales ou celles d'une quelconque famille venues vérifier la mort du père de Freezer. "Le savaient-il ? Connaissaient-ils l'existence du père ?", se demanda-t-il. Tant de choses lui échappaient qu'il se sentait maladroit et un peu perdu. Une seule chose était claire, c'est qu'il y aurait une lutte pour le pouvoir. "Oui.", se dit-il, "les familles devront s'affronter maintenant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne surpasse les autres. Je pourrais régner sur toutes." Un Saïyen, comme cela avait toujours été. Un Saïyen dirigeant l'espace, que tous craindraient, devant lequel tous s'inclineraient. Le Prince Végéta, ainsi que cela aurait dû être. Le seul capable de vaincre ceux qui oseraient changer l'ordre des choses, comme l'avait fait Freezer, plusieurs années auparavant. Et encore une fois, la question qui le tourmentait le plus lui revint en tête : "Pourquoi sur cette planète sans intérêt surgissaient des êtres aussi puissants ? Kakarot, son fils, ce jeune énervant, et maintenant des cyborgs créés par un esprit originaire de cette même Terre." Cela, oui, le mettait hors de lui. "Qu'a donc cette planète pour que Freezer lui-même y ait trouvé la mort ?", s'interrogeait-il encore et encore.  
Mais le lézard n'avait pas été vaincu de sa main. « Maudit sois-tu, Kakarot ! Maudit sois-tu un million de fois ! », cria-t-il au ciel bleu nuit. Et maintenant, quand il aurait pu se venger, quand il aurait pu se mesurer à nouveau à la bête blanche et rétablir l'ordre du monde, apparaissait un jeune aux cheveux lilas qui l'éliminait en moins d'une minute. « Avec une simple épée ! », s'exclama-t-il, furieux. "Qui était-il ? Qui ? Qui était ce gamin et pourquoi pouvait-il se transformer en super-saïyen ?" Encore cette question qu'il s'était posée des milliers de fois depuis qu'il avait quitté cet endroit rocailleux, abandonnant sur place tous les terriens. Sa colère était si grande qu'il dût ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il serra les poings et remarqua que l'eau était moins froide à cause de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et de la fureur contenue qui voulait sortir de son intérieur.  
Il enleva ses chaussures et les jeta à la mer avec indifférence et commença à plonger. L'eau froide lui avait toujours fait du bien. Cela avait été une rude journée. Trop d'émotions, trop d'interrogations sans réponse. Au loin, il aperçut un bateau, sûrement un bateau de loisir pour humains. Il retint son envie de le détruire d'une attaque. Son apathie prit le dessus. Il se sentait faible. Faible et dégoûté de lui-même. « Pourquoi sont-ils plus forts ? Pourquoi ? » Il avait à nouveau adressé ses questions au ciel. Encore une fois, sa gorge se nouait. Il replongea sous l'eau et nagea quelques minutes. Il enleva cette stupide chemise rose que l'humaine lui avait fournie et la regarda dériver au loin. Il s'allongea sur l'eau et regarda les étoiles. Après quelques instants de respirations profondes, il se calma. C'était curieux comme la contemplation des étoiles parvenait toujours à le calmer. Il l'avait fait quelques fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner ou qu'il se sentait trop fatigué, il montait sur le toit de cette maison, s'allongeait sur le matelas et regardait simplement les étoiles. Cette planète ne possédait aucun satellite qui puisse le convertir en ozaru et grâce à cela, le cosmos brillait de mille feux. Les lumières de la ville dans laquelle se trouvait cette résidence de fous privaient de profondeur ce ciel nocturne et c'était dommage.  
Soudain, l'un des millions de scintillements qu'il pouvait contempler le fit sursauter et changer de position dans l'eau. « Vegetaseï ! », s'exclama-t-il. "Depuis cette planète si éloignée, je peux la voir !", se dit-il. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, il se réjouit d'être là. Il refit le calcul stellaire. Si, aucun doute, c'était bien sa planète natale. Et soudain, une sensation le traversa de part en part. Il ressentit ce qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa planète mais au centuple devant l'éclat de son monde. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse l'inonda comme tant de fois en se rappelant ses origines. Ses forces lui revenaient. Sa respiration reprit de la vigueur et il s'emplit d'énergie à l'instant. C'en était assez de se lamenter. Assez de doutes sans réponse. « Je suis le Prince de Vegetaseï ! », cria-t-il en s'élevant dans les airs et en provoquant un brusque mouvement ascendant des eaux. "Je me préparerai !", se disait-il sur le chemin de la maison des terriens. "Je me préparerai pendant ces trois ans si durement que j'anéantirai ces cyborgs, j'affronterai Kakarot, je détruirai cette minable planète et je régnerai enfin sur l'Univers." Comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Comme cela n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.  
  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Tiens, Yamcha, une boisson. »  
« Je n'ai pas soif, Bulma. », répondit-il sans enthousiasme, repoussant la canette de devant son visage. « Pourquoi tu ne la lui offres pas à lui ? », demanda-t-il en regardant Végéta.  
La scientifique soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit fan de boisson gazeuse. », déclara-t-elle en observant pour la énième fois le prince. « Même si ça lui ferait du bien, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être que si je lui la versais sur la tête, ça lui rabaissera son caquet et même sa coiffure en pétard. »  
Son fiancé, qui voulait pourtant continuer à manifester sa colère après tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, fut bien forcé à rire bien malgré lui. Tout de suite son éclat de rire s'étouffa. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à peine plus d'une heure auparavant en sachant qu'il allait mourir à nouveau le tenait dans son étau depuis leur arrivée dans ce désert de pierres.  
« Nous n'allons pas mourir. », lui dit-elle en le regardant fixement. « Freezer a été vaincu. »  
« Je sais que nous n'allons pas mourir. Mais nous le serions si ce garçon n'était pas arrivé. », répondit Yamcha, le regard toujours rivé au sol. Il leva les yeux pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait : « Je suis déjà mort une fois. »  
« Et c'était comment ? », lui demanda Bulma presque souriante en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le rocher.  
« Comment ça ? » Son fiancé l'observait, incrédule. Il lui paraissait incroyable que cela ne provoque pas en elle une peur incontrôlable. « Je te l'ai déjà raconté mille fois... »  
« Tu m'as raconté que tu avais fait la queue après avoir assisté au Ciel à la bataille finale contre Freezer mais tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais vu quelqu'un d'intéressant ou si... »  
« Si j'ai vu quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Tu me le demandes sérieusement, Bulma ? » Une moue d'irritation se dessinait sur son visage.  
« Je ne sais pas, Yamcha, je ne suis jamais morte. », répondit tranquillement la scientifique, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur l'hystérie qui de nouveau envahissait son fiancé. Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup que sa gorge était sèche.  
« Bois cette canette. » Et il la prit des mains de sa fiancé pour l'ouvrir et commencer à la boire en regardant le prince des Saïyens.  
Bulma recommença à observer l'homme assis à ses côtés. Elle se repassa en boucle la scène chez elle où Végéta avait traité ce dernier de lâche. Elle se souvint du moment où à peine arrivés sur ces lieux, Yamcha avait joué les médiateurs entre Ten-Shin-Han et le prince et celui-ci s'était retourné et l'avait défiée du regard. Des yeux, il semblait dire "je te l'avais bien dit" avec morgue. Il n'avait eu qu'à esquisser ce demi-sourire qui lui était si personnel pour qu'elle capte l'idée instantanément. Elle était peut-être devenue la seule à pouvoir dire tout haut qu'elle connaissait un peu ce Saïyen grincheux. Même s'il lui restait encore tout un monde à découvrir sur lui. Toujours arrogant, toujours seul, toujours à vouloir tout contrôler. Il fallait avouer que ce Saïyen provoquait en elle des impressions contradictoires. S'il était vrai que parfois elle le détestait, d'autres fois elle se surprenait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle était petite, son père avait été touché par la manie qu'avait sa fille de recueillir des animaux pour les ramener à la maison. Ainsi avait débuté l'amour de son père pour les animaux qu'il conservait toujours. Et un an auparavant, elle avait décidé de recueillir le plus sauvage de tous ceux qu'ils avaient hébergés : le Prince des Saïyens. Des images du temps qu'il avait passé chez eux lui traversèrent l'esprit et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage en se rappelant l'incident de la cuisine, quand il était parvenu à ses fins, "où était-ce moi ? Je ne sais toujours pas." et qu'il avait failli lui faire goûter sa nourriture. Elle regarda son fiancé et se sentit mal.  
Elle voulut arrêter de penser au prince et se colla à Yamcha. Elle remarqua la tension de son corps sûrement due à la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie. Elle lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.  
  
Il restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève pour cause de force majeure.  
« Où vas-tu ? », lui demanda Yamcha.  
« Chercher un endroit tranquille. », répondit la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Le voyage du retour en hélicoptère avait parut bien silencieux, même à lui. Il avait l'habitude d'être celui qui écoutait pendant qu'elle parlait et parlait, toujours si bavarde, toujours si insistante avec tout. Mais cette fois, même le bruit du moteur lui paraissait assourdi.  
« Bulma... », commença-t-il à lui dire.  
« Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tais-toi, c'est tout ce que je demande ! », lui cria-t-elle sans cesser de regarder droit devant elle à travers le pare-brise.  
« Que voulais-tu que je fasse, hein ? »  
« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, maintenant ? » Cette réponse lui fit l'impression de recevoir une dalle de béton sur la tête. « Depuis que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, tu es insupportable, bébé, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. », lui fit-il remarquer pendant qu'elle pilotait. L'attitude de sa fiancée quand ils s'étaient trouvés seuls avec Krilin et Goku et que ce dernier lui avait souhaité un beau bébé avait été froide, trop froide et elle avait même eu l'air vexée à cette idée. Et même si le moment était mal choisi pour la mettre en colère, surtout avec un hélicoptère entre les mains, il était tellement abasourdi par tout ce qui s'était passé que cette réponse lui parut avoir un double sens, comme tout ce qu'elle disait dernièrement, et il n'était pas disposé à le permettre.  
  
« Ne mélange pas tout, Yam ! », cria-t-elle à nouveau en faisant un écart sans le vouloir. « Je veux parler de cette idée stupide de laisser vivre ce docteur qui va créer les cyborgs, c'est évidemment une folie, et une belle ! », s'exclama-t-elle enlevant un instant les mains des commandes et lui donnant un instant l'envie de s'envoler d'ici. « Je vais me retrouver embarquée avec vous encore une fois ! »  
« Mais je ne peux rien y faire, Bulma. » Il tourna la tête pour regarder par la vitre sur sa droite. La nuit tombait et on pouvait déjà voir les étoiles. « Personne ne veut plus que moi vaincre le créateur de ces monstres qui vont apparaître dans trois ans. » Il entendit un éclat de rire sourd et étouffé. On aurait dit que sa fiancée gardait pour elle un de ses commentaires tranchants. Ce ricanement de Bulma lui parut la chose la plus méprisante qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche.  
« Mais tu ne l'as pas dit avant, pas vrai ? Pas devant tout le monde... » Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de repenser pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée à sa discussion avec Végéta et comment il avait insisté sur le fait que son fiancé était un lâche, et de comment à peine une heure auparavant, quand ils étaient au milieu du désert en train d'attendre Freezer, il l'avait cherchée du regard après sa dispute avec Ten-Shin-Han et que Yamcha avait joué les médiateurs pour les empêcher de se battre. Quand Végéta avait croisé son regard, son demi-sourire s'était agrandi, et elle avait su ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Son fiancé n'était pas un lâche. Il avait lutté contre des êtres terrifiants pour sauver La Terre d'un futur horrible. Cela était clair. Même si elle avait lu la peur sur son visage, quand il avait appris que c'était bien Freezer qui était arrivé sur la planète, il n'était pas un lâche. Il était juste le seul à montrer la terreur qu'il ressentait. En réalité, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait gardé ses doutes pour lui jusqu'à maintenant et qu'il ne l'avait pas soutenue quand elle en avait eu besoin.  
« Ils avaient déjà pris une décision, bébé, je ne pouvais rien faire. » Et il augmenta encore la tension entre eux. « C'est Végéta qui a commencé. »  
« Tu vas encore rejeter la responsabilité sur lui pour tout ce qu'il se passe ? » Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait accéléré beaucoup et son petit ami était cloué à son siège avec un visage horrifié.  
« Allons, voyons, tu ne pourrais pas te calmer un peu ? », se décida-t-il à dire en se cramponnant à tout ce qu'il pouvait dans l'habitacle. Il savait qu'il pouvait voler, mais s'ils s'écrasaient, il devrait être très habile pour saisir Bulma et sortir d'un espace aussi réduit. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être si habile.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? Nous sommes arrivés ? » C'était Puar, qui dormait à l'arrière depuis le décollage.  
La scientifique respira profondément avant de parler. « Je sais que cela te dérange que je l'ai invité, Yamcha, c'est ton droit mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je n'allais pas le laisser errer et tout détruire sur la planète ! »  
« Vous parlez de Végéta ? », demanda Puar en s'adressant à son ami.  
« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il restera ici ? »  
« Je le sais. », répondit-elle d'un ton blasé.  
« Et comment le sais-tu ? », questionna son fiancé.  
« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Et effectivement, c'était vrai. Après s'être disputée mille fois avec le prince caractériel, elle avait su qu'il resterait à l'instant même où son vaisseau s'était écrasé dans son jardin, ébranlant toutes les fondations. Même sans son invitation, il serait resté quand même. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait invité plus pour apaiser sa colère à propos des vêtements qu'elle lui avait donnés que pour sauver La Terre du danger qu'il représentait mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était un motif assez crédible. « Sois juste aimable avec lui. », déclara-t-elle.  
Cette dernière phrase parut délirante à son petit ami : « Que je sois aimable avec le type qui a ordonné ma mise à mort ? Tu parles sérieusement, Bulma ? », demanda-t-il abasourdi.  
« Oublie ça, Yam. », lui intima la jeune femme. « Maintenant il se bat juste pour tuer ces cyborgs. », dit-elle essayant aussi de se convaincre elle-même.   
« Ne te leurres pas, Bulma. », répliqua le guerrier. « Il restera pour tuer ces robots, mais ce sera la première chose qu'il fera, et quand il aura éliminé ces monstres, il affrontera Goku... » A ces mots, il s'arrêta pour retourner son regard sur la fenêtre. « Pour après tous nous anéantir. »  
Cela raviva à nouveau la colère de Bulma : « Nous n'avons qu'à le supporter trois ans, Yamcha. » Et alors elle comprit que c'était le moment idéal pour poser la question qui l'intéressait :  
« Je suppose que tu resteras chez moi, non ? », dit-elle sans vouloir montrer toute l'importance que le sujet avait pour elle.  
« Si je dois m'entraîner pour la venue de ces monstres, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille ailleurs. » Il savait que cette réponse lui attirerait des problèmes.  
« Bien, comme tu voudras. », articula sa fiancée cette fois en lui souriant. « Mais cette nuit, tu restes, n'est-ce pas ? » Et elle lui lança un autre sourire beaucoup plus effronté, celui-ci, qui fit oublier à son petit ami ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.  
Puar, à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère, les regardait tour à tour sans comprendre un mot à leur échange.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
A son retour, elle analysa la situation. Ten-Shin-Han et Chaos s'étaient assis près de Yamcha et paraissaient le réconforter avec Puar, alors elle préféra ne pas s'incruster. Piccolo et Son Gohan faisaient bande à part et semblaient méditer. Végéta ne quittait pas des yeux le nouveau venu. Elle connaissait ce regard avec lequel il essayait de sonder le garçon mystérieux. Elle avait vu très souvent ce regard fixé sur elle. Malgré l'air sceptique qu'il affichait alors qu'il délibérait sur ce qu'il avait devant lui et ce qui lui paraissait totalement inconnu, il ne trahissait en aucune façon la confusion qu'il ressentait certainement. Il pouvait rouler les autres mais pas elle.  
Elle préféra se rasseoir près de Krilin. Une heure et demie s'était écoulée et il leur restait encore le même temps à attendre pour le retour de Goku, si ce beau garçon disait vrai. Elle se remit à l'observer. Il ne cessait de regarder Végéta et de baisser les yeux en rougissant. "Il est sûrement impressionné de voir le prince de son peuple.", se dit-elle, "parce que sauf erreur, seul un Saïyen peut se transformer en super-guerrier, non ?" Elle se remit à fixer du regard le garçon. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et elle détestait ne pas se rappeler ce genre de détails et se sentir aussi désorientée. "Oui, il doit être un Saïyen." Ensuite, elle retourna son attention sur le prince. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ici, il n'avait pas quitté le gamin des yeux, qui visiblement, se sentait intimidé. "Un super-saïyen", se dit-elle, "tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être super-saïyen", se répéta-t-elle. "Quel effet ça lui fera de revoir Goku ?" Elle croisa les jambes, pensive. "Quand Goku arrivera, il va sûrement vouloir l'affronter et quand Goku lui aura botté les fesses, il s'en ira enfin." "Où ai-je mis mes cigarettes ?" Elle se leva pour palper ses poches. Non, elles n'y étaient pas. Elle soupira. "Oh non ! Je les ai laissées dans l'hélicoptère !" Et elle poussa un profond soupir, excédée.  
« Je reviens. », dit-elle à Krilin, s'éloignant à la recherche du véhicule dans lequel elle était venue jusqu'à ce lieu perdu.  
« On pourrait savoir où tu vas ? », lui cria Yamcha en la voyant s'éloigner, faisant se retourner tout le monde pour l'observer.  
« Tu crois qu'il peut m'arriver quelque chose maintenant que Freezer est mort ? », lui demanda-t-elle, amusée, en passant juste à côté de Végéta, qui avait quitté des yeux l'énigmatique garçon pour les poser sur elle pour une fois. « Je vais chercher mes cigarettes que j'ai laissées dans l'hélicoptère. » Réalisant que la distance jusqu'à son véhicule était assez considérable, elle soupira de nouveau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et Végéta était le plus proche. Soudain, sans réfléchir, elle s'adressa à lui, surprenant les autres et y compris elle-même : « Ecoute, Végéta, tu m'approches en volant de l'hélicoptère pour que je récupère mes cigarettes ? »  
Mais le prince, qui avait pourtant entendu, ne répondit pas. Bulma savait que c'était stupide mais elle détestait qu'on l'ignore : « Végéta. » Elle l'appela à nouveau. « Végéta ! »  
« Aaaaah ! Laisse-moi tranquille, enquiquineuse ! », cria-t-il sans quitter des yeux le nouveau venu. « Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un garçon porteur ? »  
« Un garçon porteur ? » La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire.  
« Eh, toi ! Ne lui crie pas après ! » C'était Yamcha, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de l'échange entre sa fiancée et le prince. Végéta ne le regarda même pas. Il marmonna juste quelque chose entre ses dents en serrant les poings. Il était sur le point de tuer une bonne fois pour toute cet humain insolent et la journée lui paraissait trop longue. Pour couronner le tout, le fiancé de la scientifique semblait ne pas en avoir eu suffisamment avec Freezer et vouloir tenter le destin car il poursuivit : « Ne lui parle pas ! Pas un mot ! »  
« Yamcha ! » Piccolo, en entendant tout, s'éloigna de Son Gohan pour intervenir à ce moment. Il devança Bulma qui croyait être la seule à savoir que son fiancé agissait uniquement par jalousie. Elle se trouva stupide d'avoir demandé quelque chose d'aussi ridicule sans réfléchir. « Il ne va pas t'affronter. », ajouta l'homme vert à Yamcha en désignant le prince. « Il garde ses forces pour lutter contre Goku et il sait qu'il a tout à perdre s'il doit affronter quelques-uns d'entre nous maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Végéta ? » Ce dernier ne le regarda à aucun moment. « Mais si tu continues à le provoquer... », ajouta-t-il pour terminer, « personne ne sait quand il explosera. » A cet instant, il regarda Bulma, laquelle fronça les sourcils, se sentant visée sans comprendre pourquoi.  
Elle croisa les bras et leur tourna le dos, vexée. Soudain, elle croisa le regard du nouveau venu, qui regardait la scène confus et perturbé. Sa colère s'envola en voyant le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme. "Mon Dieu ce qu'il lui ressemble avec cet expression !" Et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher. Si elle ne pouvait pas fumer, au moins elle boirait pour s'occuper les mains. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en passant à côté de lui et lui dit : « Ne te laisse pas intimider, ce n'est qu'un grincheux. »  
« Il t'a, pardon, il vous a parlé très mal. », bégaya le garçon sans lever les yeux du sol.  
« Bah, ne fais pas attention, c'est notre façon de communiquer, en plus, c'est moi qui ai commencé. » Elle prit une nouvelle boisson dans le réfrigérateur portable. « Aujourd'hui, il me fatigue. », ajouta-t-elle sans remarquer la profonde surprise que ces paroles avaient causée au gamin qui la regardait abasourdi et effrayé. « Et, dis-moi, » reprit-elle en ouvrant sa canette, « tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu portes cette tenue avec le logo de notre entreprise. Tu me dis que tu n'y travailles pas, comment est-ce possible ? » Et elle but une gorgée de la canette.   
« Eh bien, c'est que, c'est que je... » Il semblait mal à l'aise d'être aussi près d'elle.  
« Allez, répond, ne te laisse pas impressionner par ma beauté. » Et elle lui fit à nouveau un clin d'oeil en buvant à même la canette.  
« Lors des repas officiels, la reine était portée par des garçons porteurs. »  
« Que dis-tu ? » Cette réponse n'avait aucun sens pour elle.  
« Sur Végétaseï, les garçons porteurs étaient ceux qui transportaient la reine jusqu'au trône lors d'une cérémonie. »  
« Ah. », répondit juste la jeune femme. « Alors tu viens de là-bas ? »  
Après quelques secondes, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, ses cheveux lilas et raides lui couvrant le visage : « Non, mais je le sais, enfin, plus ou moins... », répondit-il finalement. On aurait dit qu'il désirait mettre enfin un terme à la conversation. C'est ainsi que l'interpréta Bulma en se disant que  ce garçon était décidément beaucoup trop timide et mystérieux. Voyant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise, elle préféra abandonner ses questions sur ses vêtements et ses origines pour retourner s'asseoir près de Krilin. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire presque dissimulé que lui adressait le garçon, imité presque immédiatement par Végéta qui la regarda s'asseoir. A l'instant où le regard du garçon rencontra celui du prince, le jeune baissa à nouveau les yeux.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
.  
En retournant dans cette maison de fous, il fit ce qu'il avait pensé faire depuis son arrivée sur Terre. En posant les pieds sur le seuil, il remarqua quatre ki humains. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre de gravité. Elle était vraiment en triste état. A l'absence de trace de pas, il sut que personne n'était entré avant lui. "Je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire qu'il lui faudra un mois pour la réparer.", se dit-il en pénétrant plus à l'intérieur. Tout était en ruine. Des morceaux de plantes qui restaient, étaient éparpillés sur le sol et même collées au plafond pour certaines. L'impact avait été si fort qu'il avait écrasé tous les petits habitacles, prévus pour supporter une pression augmentée jusqu'à près de trois cents unités. Cela lui redonna du courage car son corps n'avait souffert aucun dommage, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait supporter presque sans problème une gravité supérieure, comme il l'avait toujours su. Il chercha entre les décombres de machinerie et repéra enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Bien sûr, le matelas avait subi de grands chocs mais ses ressorts avaient efficacement servi d'amortisseurs. Il le sortit dehors et le laissa retomber sur le toit de la coupole principale de la résidence, juste à l'endroit qu'il occupait auparavant et exactement de la même façon : d'un coup de pied. Il se souvint de la surprise qu'il avait eu lors de l'une de ses ascensions en l'apercevant d'en haut, solitaire, déplacé et ridicule sur cet espèce de toit arrondi. A partir de maintenant, ce matelas ne serait plus son lit. Il en avait un vrai qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il l'utiliserait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pour prendre l'air et regarder confortablement les étoiles. Et évidemment, cette femme n'en saurait jamais rien. Il sourit en coin et retourna à l'intérieur du vaisseau.  
  
"On dirait que le contrôle central n'est pas endommagé, les réparations prendront moins de temps.", se dit-il en touchant les boutons principaux. La batterie semblait bien répondre mais les lumières de la chambre ne s'allumaient pas. "Manque de combustible", conclut-il. Il était vrai qu'il était arrivé avec le réservoir à sec, sinon celui-ci aurait explosé lors de l'impact contre le sol terrien. Il sortit de nouveau pour le vérifier. Il sentit que ses pieds étaient mouillés et il se rappela qu'il avait quitté ses chaussures dans la mer. Il se pencha et renifla de plus près. C'était ça, le peu de carburant qui restait s'était répandu dans tout le jardin. Il se leva pour entrer dans la résidence. Il y avait eu assez de désastre pour aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin d'une douche. En levant les yeux pour vérifier s'il pouvait voir Vegetaseï d'ici, il vit la femme aux cheveux turquoise penchée à son balcon. Il ne savait pas depuis quand elle était là mais elle semblait ne pas s'être aperçue de sa présence, ou du moins, elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il rejeta sa dernière supposition car si elle l'avait vu, il aurait donné sa main à couper qu'elle ne l'aurait pas quitté des yeux. Comme lui, elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation des étoiles.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Bulma. » C'était Son Gohan, qui s'était approché d'elle et de Krilin. « Tu crois vraiment que mon père va venir ? » Il la regardait à la recherche d'une confirmation. Les yeux du fils de Goku, si semblables à ceux de son père, brillants et pleins de vie, faisaient toujours fondre de tendresse la jeune femme.  
Elle lui sourit. « Bien sûr, Gohan, viens par là. » Et il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ce garçon a dit qu'il arriverait dans une heure et après ce qu'il a fait, on peut avoir confiance en lui, tu ne crois pas ? »  
Elle réussit à lui redonner courage. « Oui. », répondit Son Gohan en souriant après quelques secondes de réflexion. «  Piccolo dit que s'il n'était pas venu, même Végéta n'aurait pas pu vaincre Freezer. » A ces mots, leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers le prince.  
« Ça, nous ne le saurons jamais. », déclara finalement la scientifique. « Dis-moi, Son Gohan. », reprit-elle en regardant le fils de Goku. « Tu n'es pas retourné chez moi depuis le départ de Dendé. Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux, d'accord ? »  
« C'est que j'ai beaucoup étudié. J'ai même eu un professeur particulier mais ma mère l'a jeté par la fenêtre. »  
L'explosion de rire qui jaillit de la bouche de la jeune femme attira sur elle tous les regards. Même Végéta, en entendant son fou rire, détourna son regard du garçon aux cheveux lilas vers la scientifique en fronçant les sourcils. "Quelle femme vulgaire", pensa-t-il. Et il reprit son observation du jeune garçon.  
Quand Bulma retrouva son calme, elle essuya les larmes provoquées par son fou rire contagieux qui avait même entraîné Son Gohan qui revoyait comment sa mère avait lancé le professeur par la fenêtre. « Tu veux que je te raconte une des aventures que ton père et moi avons vécues ? », demanda-t-elle pleine d'entrain. La scientifique détestait être la seule de tous ceux qui étaient présent à se rendre compte que Gohan était encore un enfant, alors elle voulait continuer à le divertir.  
« Bien sûr ! », répondit Gohan, excité. « Raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes connus. », demanda-t-il.  
« Encore ? »  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir, surtout après des journées aussi intenses que celle qui venait de s'achever. « Quelle journée ! », s'exclama-t-elle en regardant le ciel sans nuage. "Végéta arrive, Freezer débarque, survient un mignon jeune inconnu qui tue Freezer, il dit qu'il est là pour attendre Goku.", pensa-t-elle. « Sans parler qu'il a prédit exactement l'endroit et l'heure de son arrivée. », dit-elle à voix haute en continuant à énumérer un à un dans sa tête les évènements de la journée. "Goku arrive, se transforme en super-guerrier, le gamin aussi, ils se battent, puis après ils rigolent, le gamin disparaît, Goku nous explique d'où vient ce garçon, que des cyborgs vont débarquer dans trois ans pour essayer de tous nous tuer... « Et ils décident de se battre contre eux ! Les fous ! »  
« Au moins, moi, je ne parle pas tout seul. »  
Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit presque tomber à la renverse : « Végéta ! » Elle le vit assis au bout de la rambarde, une jambe repliée et l'autre étirée le long de la rampe, les yeux fermés et, sans surprise, les bras croisés. Elle vérifia qu'aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur de sa chambre, préférant fermer la porte de la baie vitrée avant de s'approcher de lui en baissant la voix. « Végéta, quand es-tu revenu ? »  
« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »  
« C'est moi qui t'ai demandé en premier. », lui reprocha-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui, vexée.  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour lui répondre. Il sut qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu avec le matelas car sinon, cela aurait été la première chose qu'elle lui aurait reprochée une fois revenue de sa frayeur. « Je veux que tu répares ma chambre de gravité pour dans deux semaines. »  
« Je n'ai pas encore pu m'approcher de mon vaisseau pour évaluer les dégâts, alors demain, je verrai ce que je peux faire. » Elle s'installa à côté de lui et  l'observa. « Où est la chemise que je t'ai donnée ? » La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec cette chemise rose, elle s'était demandée combien de temps il mettrait à s'en débarrasser. Maintenant qu'elle l'observait sans ladite chemise, avec juste la sous-chemise blanche, elle se dit qu'il avait assez souffert comme ça.  
« Demain à l'aube, j'irai frapper à ta porte pour que tu te mettes à travailler sur ma chambre de gravité. », déclara-t-il en se mettant debout devant elle.   
« Tu ne crois pas que tu as eu assez d'émotions aujourd'hui pour nous offrir, à toi comme à nous, un break ? Ces monstres arriveront dans trois ans et je ne crois pas que... »  
« Demain, à la première heure. », asséna-t-il sans la laisser finir.  
« Si tu veux que je donne le meilleur de moi-même, je dois être reposée, Végéta. », affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras. Le prince fit de même avec les siens, l'observant de haut en bas. Une nouvelle fois, Bulma remarqua qu'il plissait le nez comme pour renifler.  
« Tu sens le sexe. », affirma-t-il.  
Après le choc initial qui lui fit tourner la tête, la jeune femme réussit seulement à articuler : « Comment oses-tu ? » Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié trop fort et que cela pouvait réveiller Yamcha. « Comment oses-tu, hein ? », répéta-t-elle avec un ton de voix plus bas mais toujours aussi furieux.  
Son demi-sourire lui revint aux lèvres. Que quelqu'un comme elle, aussi vulgaire, puisse avoir honte de pratiquer l'acte sexuel lui faisait conclure que les humains étaient plus pudiques sur ce plan que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.   
« Le sexe est un exercice physique et on dort mieux après de l'exercice alors couche-toi une bonne fois pour toute, dors et demain, tu répareras la chambre de gravité à la première heure. » Et il se retourna pour aller à son balcon.  
« Je ne crois pas... ! » et elle se tut pour répéter à voix basse en s'approchant de lui : « Je ne pense pas réparer la chambre demain matin, tu as compris ? Je suis très fatiguée. », ajouta-t-elle derrière lui, qui venait de s'arrêter en chemin.  
« Et toi, ne me fais pas répéter un ordre ! » Il regardait à terre de côté, la sentant juste derrière lui.  
« Bulma... », entendirent-ils de l'intérieur de la chambre. C'était Yamcha à moitié réveillé, qui l'appelait en sentant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés.  
La scientifique se retint de crier pour ne pas réveiller complètement son fiancé, poussant à la place un formidable soupir. Elle le scruta des pieds à la tête, si hautain et arrogant. Elle se contint en se souvenant que si la journée avait été dure pour tout le monde, elle n'avait pas été rose pour l'orgueilleux prince qui avait vu un autre homme se transformer en super-saïyen et détruire Freezer et le retour de Goku, son pire ennemi. La journée d'aujourd'hui n'avait décidément pas dû être facile pour lui. En parcourant des yeux le corps du Saïyen, qui était toujours là à attendre la réplique de Bulma, celle-ci vit ses pieds tâchés d'un liquide sombre. En se retournant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en rentrant dans la chambre : « Enlève bien tes chaussettes avant de te mettre au lit, petit prince. » Et elle ferma la porte du balcon de l'intérieur.  
Végéta serra les poings. Lui aussi était bien assez fatigué pour aujourd'hui alors il bondit jusqu'à son balcon et entra dans sa chambre. C'est seulement dans le lit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien enlevé ses chaussettes et les avait laissées par terre. "Le père, oui, le père est une bonne option.", pensa-t-il avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Il restait seulement une demi-heure avant le retour de Goku d'après les estimations de ce gamin silencieux au regard triste. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues entre les plus sociables de ceux qui attendaient le retour de leur ami. Après s'être amusé avec Bulma qui lui avait raconté ses aventures avec son père, le petit Son Gohan avait rejoint Piccolo, son fidèle protecteur et maître pendant plus d'un an. Tous étaient fatigués d'être là, mais personne autant que Végéta, qui n'avait détourné son regard du jeune garçon aux cheveux lilas, que pour observer Bulma pendant qu'elle racontait comme un conte sa vision de ses aventures avec Goku, avec des gestes exagérés et changeant son ton de voix pour rendre l'histoire plus vivante.  
Pour le prince tout ceci était inutile et soporifique mais ce jeune l'intriguait extrêmement. La jeune femme l'observait, sans se rendre compte que les yeux d'une autre personne étaient également fixés sur elle. L'ambiance s'était apaisée et le soleil, qui paraissait aussi être fatigué par cette folle journée, menaçait de disparaître derrière les montagnes.  
« Vous n'avez pas faim ? », demanda haut et fort la scientifique, rompant le désespérant silence.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Le matin suivant, elle trouva sa mère dans la cuisine, son lieu préféré de toute la maison, en train de  couper les extrémités des fleurs déjà écloses tout en chantant : « Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera... »  
« Bonjour Maman. »  
« Bonjour ma chérie ! », s'exclama sa mère tout en vaquant à ses occupations. « As-tu bien dormi ? Tu es rentrée très tard hier. »  
« Bien, bien. », répondit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. « As-tu vu Yamcha ? »  
« Il est sortit tôt, ma puce. », répondit sa mère en enlevant quelques feuilles inutiles à des roses.  
« Il a dit qu'il allait s'entraîner dans un gymnase en ville. Ces fleurs ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? »  
« Si, magnifiques. », confirma la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur la table après avoir pris dans le frigo une bouteille de jus de raisin et s'en être servi un verre. « As-tu vu Végéta ? »  
A ce moment-là, sa mère interrompit sa tâche. « Ah, ma chérie, juste une question, qui est Freequeer ? », demanda-t-elle en lâchant les ciseaux sur la table.  
  
« Freezer, maman, il s'appelle Freezer. », la corrigea sa fille. « Enfin, s'appelait. », rectifia-t-elle en se servant un autre verre et en prenant un petit pain sur la table. « C'était l'empereur de l'univers, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Et elle commença à manger avec insouciance.  
« Ah. » Sa mère semblait ne rien comprendre. « Tu as comme prétendants un prince et maintenant l'empereur de l'Univers ? »  
« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle se rendit compte immédiatement qu'elle était entrée dans son jeu et elle se frappa la tête sur la table pour se punir de sa maladresse.  
« Alors ce n'était pas un de tes prétendants ? », demanda-t-elle en reprenant son ébranchage.  
Elle failli s'étrangler avec son jus de fruit : « Maman ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? » Sa fille était étonnée que sa mère puisse encore la surprendre. « Il est venu pour vaincre Goku mais il a reçu ce qu'il méritait. »  
« Allons, ma fille, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste vu Yamcha et Végéta très fâchés hier en apprenant que Freequeer était arrivé et ils sont allés le défier ou quelque chose dans ce genre, non ? », ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Alors j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un autre qui voulait conquérir ton coeur. » Elle lança tout cela comme si dans son esprit c'était l'évidence même. Sa fille la regarda perplexe. Elle était submergée par tant de choses qu'elle ne savait par où commencer. Sa génitrice la devança, la faisant revenir à elle-même et oublier ses idées de matricide : « Je vois que tu as convaincu Végéta de rester. » Et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en se levant pour chercher un vase.  
« Ah. », s'exclama la scientifique en avalant un morceau de viennoiserie, se souvenant de sa question initiale. « Où est-il ? », demanda-t-elle sachant d'avance qu'il devait être en train de s'entraîner dans les montagnes dans l'attente qu'elle répare la chambre de gravité.  
« Il est dans le laboratoire avec ton père. », répondit tranquillement sa mère, avant de lancer un regard en direction de sa fille. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était sortie comme une flèche à la recherche des deux hommes, son petit pain dans la bouche. « Quand elle va le voir avec ce bermuda si moulant, je suis sûre qu'elle en restera sans voix. », ajouta-t-elle, souriante, en arrangeant les fleurs dans le vase.  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Yamcha s'était appuyé contre l'un des rochers les plus hauts des environs. Bien que le soleil soit déjà en train de descendre, la chaleur était intense car l'été approchait. Il voulait s'abriter dans  les rares zones d'ombre dont on pouvait profiter. « Ten-Shin-Han. » Il s'adressait à son camarade. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il va arriver ici ? » Sa question trahissait son manque de confiance en le jeune garçon trop timide qui les avait pourtant sauvés d'une mort certaine.   
.  
Avant même que l'ami de Chaos ne lui réponde, ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers le ciel dans l'espoir d'un signe. Rien. Seuls se mouvaient des nuages denses au gré des doux caprices de la brise et tournoyaient quelques faucons qui espéraient peut-être les voir mourir ici d'ennui pour pouvoir les dévorer. Rien. Krilin se mit à jouer du pied avec une canette. Le silence était ce qui gênait le plus Bulma, bien qu'elle s'y était résignée. Elle regarda à nouveau son fiancé, qui semblait plus calme avant de poser encore une fois les yeux sur le garçon qui venait d'arriver. "Qui peut-il être ?", se demanda-t-elle sans savoir combien de fois elle s'était déjà posé la question. "Et pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas de regarder Végéta ? C'est parce qu'il est son prince et que pour lui il est digne d'admiration ? On voit bien qu'il ne le connaît pas !" Elle s'en voulut à l'instant d'avoir pensé cela parce qu'elle considérait, elle l'avait toujours cru et le sentait quand elle l'avait dit à son fiancé, que Végéta avait des qualités admirables, extraordinaires même et très peu communes. Maintenant, elle retourna ses yeux bleus sur son fiancé. "Ah, Yamcha ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?" Elle se pencha en avant. Rester autant de temps à travailler devant son ordinateur lui faisait mal au dos et elle craignait que cela ne devienne chronique et rester là à ne rien faire n'aidait en rien. "Il me regarde, moi, évidemment, parce que là d'où il vient il n'est pas habitué à voir des filles aussi jolies que moi, ou alors je ne comprends pas."  
Krilin commit une erreur dans son jeu avec la canette, rompant la paisible tension des lieux, du moins de l'avis du prince, qui, comme dans quelques occasions précédentes, abandonna son regard inquisiteur qui foudroyait le jeune garçon pour montrer son irritation au petit guerrier, le déconcertant.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
En entrant dans la chambre de gravité, tout était encore comme il l'avait laissé la veille. Il ramassa les robots de combats au sol et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre il put se voir encore une fois avec ce pantalon qu'il avait mis juste en sortant de la douche. Il était assez confortable, bien que plutôt grotesque et ridicule comme tout ce qui était humain à son avis. Il avait refusé de porter la partie supérieure de la tenue des terriens, ce qui, il l'avait remarqué, n'était pas anormal sur cet planète.  
Il trouva monsieur Brief de dos dans sa chaise, devant le moniteur d'un des ordinateurs. Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le vieil homme se tourna et vit Végéta portant quatre robots que Bulma avait construits pour lui. Ils étaient en pièces.  
« Bonjour, jeune Végéta. Que nous apportes-tu là ? » Et il s'approcha pour les inspecter.  
Après son salut quotidien, son espèce de humpf, le prince les laissa sur une table libre. « Ce sont les robots construits par votre fille, je veux que vous les répariez. », déclara-t-il.  
Après les avoir regardés en se penchant quelques instants, le scientifique répondit sans hésiter : « Ce ne sera pas difficile bien que Bulma les connaisse mieux que moi, mais elle pourrait les réparer plus vite. » Et il se releva en remontant ses lunettes.  
« Je ne veux pas qu'elle les répare. », répondit le Saïyen. Et il ajouta d'un ton décidé : « Je veux traiter avec vous désormais et je veux que vous répariez le vaisseau. »  Il ne trouva pas nécessaire d'insister en disant que la chambre de gravité était à lui et seulement à lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait qu'avec la jeune femme.  
Ceci amusait le maître de la maison, qui rit sous cape : « Oui, ma fille peut être excessive et même agressive. », dit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il remarqua l'empathie du prince qui le regarda surpris en se rendant compte que, même s'il savait ne pas être le seul à penser cela d'elle, l'entendre dire par son propre père, même avec un sourire presque orgueilleux, était un peu déconcertant. « A ce que m'a raconté Yamcha », poursuivit le scientifique, "hier, vous avez éliminé Freezer, n'est-ce pas ? » Et il se pencha pour attirer l'attention de Tama qui tournait dans les jambes du guerrier. Cela l'avait toujours intrigué que son chat se sente aussi à l'aise avec cet invité solitaire. Il n'avait jamais supporté personne en dehors de son maître mais il semblait apprécier le prince et ronronnait en caressant son pelage aux jambes du Saïyen, indifférent à son manège.   
Végéta serra les poings de rage et regarda le sol, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du chat tranquille. Il ne voulait pas contredire le vieux et lui préciser que c'était un adolescent aux cheveux lilas et non lui et encore moins le fiancé de la jeune femme qui les avait débarrassé définitivement du lézard. C'était trop humiliant. Son expression trahit sa colère et Monsieur Brief préféra changer de sujet : « Pour le vaisseau, ce sera plus difficile, Végéta, », admit-il tout en s'asseyant. « C'est un prototype de Bulma et elle en connaît tous les secrets. », expliqua-t-il en caressant Tama qui enfin lui prêtait attention et était monté sur ses genoux.  
« Je vous ai dit que je refuse de traiter avec elle ! », s'exclama le prince avec irritation, provoquant un sourire de la part du scientifique, ce qui lui parut perturbant.  
« Je comprends, je comprends parfaitement. », répondit le vieil homme sans paraître affecté par le cri du Saïyen. « Je devrai t'en construire un nouveau, je ne crois pas pouvoir réparer le précédent. », déclara-t-il en regardant son minet.  
« Bien, et combien de temps ça prendra ? » Le prince se relaxa voyant que la conversation se centrait sur ce qui l'intéressait et ce pour quoi il était venu au laboratoire.  
« Un mois. », répondit-il. Mais il corrigea immédiatement : « Peut-être trois semaines vu que nous avons les plans par ici. » Monsieur Brief trouvait formidable de se replonger dans un projet aussi fascinant que la construction d'un vaisseau spatial. Lui, maintenant si occupé avec sa bouillante entreprise, avait dû s'éloigner un peu, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité de son véritable travail, qui pouvait l'absorber des heures et des heures dans son laboratoire et faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.  
« D'accord. », prononça sévèrement Végéta après quelques instants de réflexion. « Et je veux que vous augmentiez la pression jusqu'à trois cents fois la gravité terrestre dans le vaisseau. »  
A ces mots, monsieur Brief se recroquevilla dans sa chaise et serra sans le vouloir un peu trop fort Tama  :   
« Tu veux une capsule avec une gravité augmentée trois cents fois ? », demanda-t-il surpris et inquiet.  
« Exactement. », répondit le Saïyen en plissant le visage pour donner plus de poids à sa demande. « Kakarot a amélioré son entraînement avec une gravité augmentée par cent, alors je peux supporter le triple sans aucun problème. »  
Le scientifique ne revenait pas de son étonnement. « Non, tu m'en demandes trop Végéta. » Cela semblait une folie et il calcula dans sa tête : « Si tu pèses soixante kilos... » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son animal préféré essayait de ramper jusqu'à son épaule pour se remettre du  choc qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant les ongles de son maître se refermer sur son petit corps félin. « Cela ferait dix-huit tonnes ! »   
"Personne...", pensa-t-il en caressant son chat pour le calmer, "personne ne pourrait supporter un poids pareil." « C'est impossible. », conclut-il en recommençant à caresser son animal.  
Le prince serra les poings avec plus de force encore. Il recommençait à avoir une conversation trop longue avec un terrien, et bien que le père de la jeune femme lui paraisse le moins fou de tous ceux qui vivaient ici, il sentit son corps s'enflammer. « Construisez-le ! Obéissez ! », cria-t-il finalement en s'emportant.  
« Eh, toi ! », entendirent les deux hommes derrière eux. C'était Bulma qui était enfin arrivée après avoir parcouru l'espace qui séparait la cuisine du laboratoire par le jardin. « On peut savoir ce que tu fais à crier après mon père ? »  
Végéta ne se retourna pas en l'entendant. Il ferma juste les yeux en se concentrant pour diminuer sa colère. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait plus de deux paroles avec cet homme et il avait perdu le contrôle. La nuit passée, il ne s'était pas bien reposé malgré son retour dans le lit confortable aux draps si doux. Il sentit tout le poids de sa fureur contenue après les évènements de la veille juste au moment où cette femme gêneuse était arrivé pour lui faire des reproches. "Merde", s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. "Il ne manquait plus que ça !" Il respira profondément.  
« Ma fille... », reprit le scientifique retrouvant son calme après la démonstration de colère de son invité et regardant autour de lui. Il lui paraissait incroyable que quelqu'un puisse projeter autant de force et il sourit en voyant le plafond et les murs fissurés. « Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? »  
« Oui, papa, j'ai vu. », répondit Bulma avec irritation en entrant dans le laboratoire sans quitter des yeux le Saïyen. « C'est un expert pour détruire tout ce qu'il touche. » Végéta trouva cette dernière remarque extrêmement agressive et il la regarda du coin de l'oeil en se demandant où elle voulait en venir avec cette phrase dédaigneuse.  
« Et ce n'est pas admirable ? »  
La question les fit tous deux lever les sourcils, autant la jeune femme que le Saïyen, qui restait concentré et avait pris la décision de s'en aller le plus tôt possible pour ne pas écouter la scientifique. « Quoi ? », dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.  
« Regarde ça, ma fille, c'est vraiment admirable. », s'exclamait encore et encore le père de Bulma tout en touchant les tubes pliés et les poutres abîmées. « Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. »  
« Papa ! Il a détruit ton laboratoire ! » Sa fille voulait réveiller son père de l'enchantement dans lequel il était, complètement éberlué par la puissance du prince qui regardait la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait. Elle le lui rendit en grimaçant, profondément vexée par ce qui se passait contrairement à toute logique. Ce Saïyen avait détruit le labo de son père et celui-ci paraissait ravi. "Incroyable !", se dit-elle en croisant les bras et en défiant Végéta du regard.  
Finalement, Monsieur Brief revint de sa surprise : « Bien sûr que je te construirai cette chambre de gravité, Végéta. », déclara-t-il en se positionnant face à lui et en fourrant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches. Même Tama fut surpris par cette affirmation. « Mais avant, me permettrais-tu de te faire des examens médicaux ? »  
Le prince, qui jusqu'à cet instant avait l'air confus, accepta et pas seulement parce que cela lui paraissait justifié mais surtout parce que, contrairement à la jeune femme, le père ne le lui avait pas ordonné mais demandé. « Entendu. » Et il se retourna pour sortir, non sans indiquer avant : « Je serai dans le vaisseau. »  
Après toute cette confusion et après avoir observé comment son père regardait sortir le Saïyen avec un sourire satisfait, elle s'approcha de lui, ulcérée en s'exclamant : « Mais papa ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Nous allons mettre des jours à réparer tous ces dégâts ! » Et elle écarta exagérément les bras pour exprimer sa colère.  
Son père, qui ramassait les outils qui étaient tombés au sol lui répondit.  
« Ma fille, une force comme la sienne, c'est du jamais vu sur cette planète, si on fait exception de Goku. », dit-il sans perdre son calme caractéristique, « Ce serait intéressant d'analyser son corps et son esprit, surtout s'il est le summum d'une race aussi puissante et cela nous aiderait à améliorer notre espèce, tu ne crois pas ? » Et il se redressa pour observer sa fille et lui adresser un sourire encore plus grand : « De plus, je suis sûr que cela t'intéresserait de lui refaire ces analyses de sang pour voir s'il a ramené une maladie contagieuse de son voyage à travers l'univers, non ? »  
Bulma l'observa aussi. Oui, c'était vrai qu'elle avait pensé demander une autre fois au prince une analyse de sang pour voir s'il s'était contaminé lors de son excursion sidérale, puisqu'il avait sûrement visité de nouvelles planètes avec des bactéries inconnues potentiellement dangereuses sinon mortelles. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était comment lui faire entendre raison, maintenant que l'excuse des Nameks n'était plus d'actualité. Quand ils avaient appris par le garçon mystérieux que Goku était mort d'un maladie, elle avait eu envie de lancer au Saïyen un "je te l'avais bien dit" bien cinglant.  Aucun doute là-dessus, elle devait son exceptionnelle intelligence en partie grâce à son père. Elle sourit. « Tu es un génie. Je vais voir si je peux sauver le vaisseau. », dit-elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire volte-face pour sortir.  
« Tama, où es-tu ? », entendit-elle dire son père derrière elle.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Les trois heures sont écoulées. », indiqua l'énigmatique jeune homme en se levant. « Goku va arriver à tout moment. » Les autres le regardèrent déconcertés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils étaient sur le point de voir apparaître leur ami et que ce jeune puisse en être aussi sûr :  
« Vraiment ? Comment le sait-il ? Mais comment le sait-il ? » Ils espéraient que leurs questions obtiendraient finalement une réponse.  
Après quelques secondes de doute, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds presque en même temps.  
« C'est vrai ! », s'exclama Chaos tourné vers le ciel.  
« Je peux le sentir, je sens son ki. » Ten-Shin-Han n'en revenait pas.  
« Regardez ! Là-bas ! », s'écria Krilin en montrant un point de l'horizon céleste.  
« Oui, c'est vrai, quelque chose s'approche. », confirma Yamcha.  
« Cela signifie que tout ce qu'a dit ce garçon est la vérité. », dit Bulma, exprimant ce que tous pensaient. « Comment a-t-il pu le deviner ? »  
« Oui ! » Tout cela importait très peu à Son Gohan à ce moment-là. Son père arrivait enfin. « C'est mon père ! Je peux sentir sa puissance ! » Et quand finalement il vit une petite capsule spatiale s'approcher de La Terre en déchirant le silence du ciel, il s'exclama sans hésitation : « C'est lui ! »  
Le petit vaisseau avec lequel Goku retournait sur sa planète traversa l'atmosphère laissant derrière lui une traînée de lumière comme une comète. Il allait à une vitesse folle et le bruit qu'il produisait était à la fois assourdissant et aigu à la fois. Quand ils le virent traverser d'Est en Ouest, ils n'hésitèrent pas à courir à la rencontre de leur cher ami. Goku rentrait enfin chez lui.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
En entrant dans le vaisseau, elle s'étonna de le trouver en train de ramasser tous les débris sur le sol, dynamique sans avoir l'air gêné par une tâche aussi peu appropriée pour un prince. « Ce ne sont pas plutôt à tes serviteurs de faire ça, c'est-à-dire nous ? »  
« Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder mais continua tout en lui répondant : « Je risque de mourir de vieillesse si j'attends que tu sois ordonnée. »  
  
Bulma voulut lui répliquer qu'elle était ordonnée mais comme il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas, elle préféra ne pas le contredire totalement : « Le laboratoire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, était assez bien rangé. » Et elle se mit à lui donner un coup de main. Elle ne remarqua pas comme le prince l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, pendant qu'elle, à sa façon et inconsciemment, recommençait à l'aider. « Tama, pousse-toi ! », s'exclama la jeune femme quand le chat de son père la gênait en lui tournant furtivement autour.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces plantes ? », demanda-t-elle en ramassant quelques tiges.  
« Ma nourriture dans l'espace. », répondit négligemment le Saïyen en la voyant examiner les plantes. Le prince continuait à entasser la machinerie détériorée au centre de la pièce.  
« C'est de ça que tu t'es alimenté pendant presque neuf mois ? » Elle s'approcha pour flairer l'aliment vert du prince et s'étonna de son odeur agréable. Elle décida d'y goûter et à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas mal du tout.  
« Pour une scientifique, tu es inconsciente. », lui fit-il remarquer en étudiant la réaction de la jeune femme en train de savourer les plantes. Il se souvenait comment elle avait été la première à prendre sans hésiter une des boissons du garçon mystérieux pendant qu'ils attendaient Kakarot.  
« Si ça ne t'a pas tué en neuf mois, ça ne devrait rien me faire. », affirma-t-elle en lâchant la branche sur la montagne de déchets qu'il avait amoncelés près du panneau de contrôle. Elle s'arrêta pour vérifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. « Bon, je suis définitivement un génie. », déclara-t-elle.  
« Le contrôle central n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert, on dirait que je vais pouvoir sauver le vaisseau après tout. » Et elle commença à toucher les boutons et à prendre les commandes.  
« Les radars et les indicateurs semblent encore bons. » Le prince était à côté d'elle. Il avait arrêté de nettoyer pour s'approcher du panneau de commandes. « Ce qui a dysfonctionné pendant le voyage, c'est la pression des turbines, qui est tombé à mille unités... »  
« Giganewton. », le corrigea-t-elle tout en l'observant de près.  
Il continua sans la regarder, posant son index sur chaque touche qui lui paraissait utile. « Le gouvernail, les condensateurs de gravité... » A ce moment-là, il tourna son regard vers elle. « Et évidemment le compensateur de freinage. » Il croyait que cela vexerait la jeune femme comme la veille mais à sa grande surprise, elle le regardait fixement, avec ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. « Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-il, étonné.  
« Presque personne ne sait ce qu'est un compensateur de freinage. », ajouta-t-elle sans fard. « Tu es vraiment intelligent. » Et elle sourit de bonheur. Elle s'imaginait qu'après son commentaire aussi spontané que sa personnalité, il se mettrait en colère ou lui lancerait à la figure que c'était l'évidence même. Elle obtint pourtant le contraire de ce qu'elle prévoyait. Le voir rougir. Cela lui parut troublant, oui, mais elle ne put éviter de se réjouir d'avoir provoqué chez ce Saïyen hautain et arrogant une telle réaction. Elle se rappela que la première fois qu'elle l'avait invité à vivre avec sa famille, elle lui avait fait une remarque similaire sur son intelligence quand Végéta avait donné l'idée de transférer les âmes de Goku et Krilin sur La Terre pour qu'ils puissent être ressuscités et qu'il avait baissé les yeux, honteux devant cette flatterie.   
« Ça alors... », s'exclama-t-elle  amusée. « On dirait presque que tu préfères les insultes aux compliments, Végéta. »  
Il se retourna pour continuer à ranger. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, femme. » Et il ajouta après une pause sans vouloir la regarder : « Je sais ce que je suis dans sa juste mesure. » Il exagéra légèrement son sourire à son intention, indiquant un sarcasme.  
« Oui, il est évident que tu es mesuré en tout. », lui dit-elle, en lui retournant l'ironie, écartant bien les bras pour montrer l'état du vaisseau détruit par son atterrissage.   
« Et si tu veux dire par là que je me crois supérieure à ce que je suis, tu te trompes. » Et, tout en retournant son attention sur le panneau de contrôle, elle poursuivit : « Parce qu'on ne peut pas être supérieur à ce que je suis. » Elle l'entendit rire. C'était faible et étouffé mais elle entendit le maudit ricanement narquois du prince derrière elle, toujours absorbé par le ménage. « De quoi tu ris ? », lui demanda-t-elle indignée en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.  
  
Végéta, qui s'était penché pour sortir d'autres plantes du fond des quelques caissons qui avaient supporté l'impact, se redressa pour lui répondre : « Pour une fois, tu dis quelque chose d'indiscutable. »  Et il se pencha encore, dissimulant un sourire de triomphe.  
Bulma croisa les bras, vexée. Elle avait raté son effet car il avait su donner la réplique. Elle le regarda et ne voulut pas se déclarer vaincue alors elle l'attaqua sur un autre front :   
« Je vois que tu as pris goût aux vêtements d'ici. » Et elle remarqua qu'il venait de s'arrêter de fouiller pour se relever lentement. Bulma sut que le sourire qu'il affichait depuis sa dernière réplique avait sûrement disparu complètement de son visage et elle dut se retenir de rire.  
« Ecoute-moi bien, humaine... », dit-il conscient de l'amusement qu'elle trouvait dans tout cela, « quand mon uniforme sortira de cette machine qui tourne... »  
« La machine à laver. », corrigea-t-elle faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas rire.  
« Qu'importe ! » Il avait toujours détesté qu'on rie de lui, mais il réussit à ne pas tout mélanger et à remettre les choses dans leur contexte : sa confrontation avec cette humaine et à ne pas donner à ces choses plus d'importance qu'elles n'en avaient réellement. Surtout que jusqu'ici, l'échange lui avait procuré du plaisir. « Quand il sortira de là, je le remettrai et je ne porterai plus jamais cet accoutrement. »  
« Mais je trouve que cela te va très bien. » Elle le regarda effrontément de haut en bas. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rougisse mais il avait deviné sa tactique.  
« J'attends avec impatience que tu ressembles à quelque chose avec tes vêtements, effrontée. » Maintenant, c'était lui qui l'étudiait sans ménagements.  
« Si tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec ce pantalon, tu ne l'aurais pas mis. », déclara la jeune femme en souriant et en s'approchant de lui, ignorant le dernier commentaire critique du prince. « On ne me la fait pas à moi. Tu as passé des mois à laver ton uniforme, tu aurais pu le sortir de la machine. Tu y as pensé mais tu as sûrement essayé ces vêtements dans ta chambre et ils t'ont plus, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Oui. Pas à pas.  
« Tu te trompes, comme toujours. » Et il chercha une porte de sortie comme il savait le mieux le faire, par l'attaque : « Pourquoi n'arrêterais-tu pas avec ta ridicule et stupide manie de me mettre mal à l'aise pour faire quelque chose d'utile comme de réparer ma chambre de gravité ? Ou alors tu ne peux pas la réparer parce que tu l'as tellement mal conçue que... ? »  
« Ecoute, prince ! », s'exclama Bulma en lui coupant la parole. « Arrête de te mêler de mon vaisseau ! » Et elle campa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le plus grand plaisir du Saïyen. « Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai dû passer un accord avec mon père et je vais encore devoir me concentrer sur tes maudites exigences de mercenaire à moitié fou et laisser de côté mon travail, alors arrête de te mêler de ce que je fais parce que... »  
« J'avais expressément ordonné à ton père d'intervenir car je voulais t'éviter ! »  
« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à donner ! Tu entends ? Ici, les ordres n'ont aucune valeur ! » Elle fit non de la main, exprimant clairement sa colère.  
Elle avait réussit à le faire se tourner vers la sortie. Il ne la supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas cette humaine criarde et vulgaire, et même si au cours de leur cordial échange, il y avait eu de bons moments, elle recommençait à lui crier dessus. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal et pour la première fois il se rendit compte que passer trois années ici avec elle serait plus difficile que ne pouvait l'imaginer n'importe quel être de ce monde ou d'ailleurs, prince ou laquais, dieu ou mortel. "Malédiction ! Je dois progresser ! Et je dois être ici !", pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivi par Tama qui était resté sur le qui-vive pendant toute la conversation. Avant de descendre la rampe du vaisseau, il l'entendit dire : « Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons de m'éviter, hein ? Je n'ai pas la peste, crétin ! »  
Il s'arrêta en entendant ces mots. Il trouvait incroyable que cette humaine soit parfois si futée et si idiote à la fois. Il se tourna, les yeux brillants de rage, et s'approcha d'elle à pas rapides. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et restait les mains sur les hanches à l'attendre, presque intentionnellement. Il la saisit par les bras et l'attira vers lui, très, très près. « Ecoute-moi, maudite femme ! », lui cria-t-il, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux et respirer son haleine chaude. « Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je suis le premier ! Tu m'entends ? Le premier à détester être ici avec toi ! Mais nous sommes condamnés à être ensembles ! » Il la secoua à ce moment-là : « Ensemble ! Dans trois ans, ils vont détruire ta planète ! Tous ceux que tu estimes, humaine puante que je déteste ! Alors fiche-moi la paix et mets-toi au travail ! » Et il la lâcha, la faisant tomber assise par terre.   
  
Il allait franchir encore une fois le seuil quand il l'écouta dire quelque chose qui le remua intérieurement. Là, assise sur le sol froid du vaisseau ravagé et après s'être faite crier dessus et insulter, Bulma lui dit : « Moi, je ne te déteste pas. »  
A ces mots, il fronça les sourcils et sans se retourner pour la voir, il répondit en reprenant sa marche sur la rampe : « Eh bien, tu devrais, car après ces trois ans, c'est moi qui mettrai un point final à tout ça. »


	8. Je ne te déteste pas

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

Chapitre 7

o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Piccolo, attends ! », l'appela Goku en arrière. Le Namek réduisit sa vitesse de vol pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, même s'il le devinait déjà car depuis leur envol, Goku semblait nerveux, comme s'il voulait poser une question et il savait ce qui devait passer par la tête du Saïyen.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour lui signifier qu'il avait toute son attention. « Je voulais te parler avant d'arriver chez moi. », lui confia-t-il en vérifiant par dessus son épaule que Gohan était assez loin en arrière.

« Si tu as l'intention de me parler du secret de la naissance de ce garçon, je te préviens que cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas. », fut la remarque cinglante qui sortit de sa bouche verte.

« Hein ? » Goku ne comprenait pas comment Piccolo avait pu deviner son intention. Il insista : « Mais tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable qu'il soit le fils de ... ? »

Il ne le laissa pas terminer sa question : « Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. »

« C'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Bulma et Végéta... » Et il s'interrompit pour y réfléchir pour la centième fois depuis la fin de sa conversation avec ce mystérieux jeune garçon. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, vraiment, c'est sûrement venu de Bulma, vraiment, parce que je n'imagine pas Végéta... » Il éclata de rire soudain, avant de continuer : « C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais courtisé Chichi et elle se plaint toujours qu'il faut savoir comment traiter une dame et d'autres choses encore plus bizarres. »

A nouveau, il fut interrompu : « Je suppose que les femmes doivent être le point faible des Saïyens. »

Son ami rit en continuant à voler. « Oui, mais de Végéta ? »

Piccolo en resta sans voix. Évidemment, lui aussi avait été surpris par la révélation du secret de ce jeune homme. Il donnait l'impression d'être un gamin timide et noble, et malgré ses dénégations, Piccolo y avait repensé de nombreuses fois depuis la révélation. « _Comment était-il possible que l'union de deux êtres aussi puissants et autoritaires, orgueilleux et vaniteux, puisse donner un garçon aussi normal avec, qui plus est, des qualités admirables ? »_ , se demandait-il depuis. A sa connaissance, il fallait que les deux corps s'assemblent pour créer la vie à l'intérieur du corps maternel. Et en général, il fallait qu'il existe une attraction des deux corps, similaire à celle de deux aimants. Rien que de l'imaginer, cela lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les rochers. Il ne comprenait pas les humains. Il ne comprenait pas les Saïyens. Il n'avait jamais pu les comprendre et cette nouvelle lui coupait à jamais toute envie de ne serait-ce qu'essayer.

Devant le silence de son ami vert, Goku continua ses élucubrations : « D'après ce que m'a dit ce garçon, il est né avant l'arrivée des cyborgs, ce qui veut dire... » Il réfléchit attentivement essayant de calculer et cherchant également le mot juste, « Ils... ils ont dû faire... »

« N'essaie même pas de le dire. » Pour lui, un Namek, le sexe dépassait toute logique mais malgré tout, ce qu'il sous-entendait l'incommodait terriblement.

« Ils doivent _le_ faire pendant ces trois ans parce qu'apparemment Végéta va mourir, mourrait ou... » Il s'arrêta en plein vol sans s'en rendre compte. « Ce truc de changer le futur est trop compliqué ! Maintenant je ne sais plus si Végéta est mort, mourra ou s'il n'a jamais existé ! », s'exclama-t-il pensif en se caressant le menton.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Gohan les avait rejoints quand Goku avait fait cette pause en vol en se mélangeant dans les temps des verbes.

« N'essaie même pas de faire quelque chose pour que cela arrive. », ordonna d'un ton cassant Piccolo à son ami.

« Mais je ne pensais rien faire. », mentit Goku.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? », insista son fils.

« Si tu t'en mêles, le futur changera et cet enfant ne naîtra jamais. », précisa le Namek.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » Pour Gohan, ce qu'ils disaient était totalement décousu.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Goku parut convaincu : « Sois tranquille, je ne ferai rien. » Et il en était vraiment convaincu. Ce serait dommage de modifier le futur et que ce gamin qui les avait sauvés ne naisse pas. " _Mais Bulma et Végéta ?"_ Rien que d'y penser, il voyait l'image de deux météorites se heurtant dans l'Univers.

Il sourit et reprit son vol vers sa maison. Il oublia tout en se souvenant de sa femme et de la délicieuse cuisine qu'elle lui préparerait sûrement pour son retour, après les avoir réprimandés, lui, pour avoir tant tardé à revenir sur La Terre, et Gohan, pour être sorti de la maison sans donner d'explication. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en imaginant dans quelle humeur serait Chichi.

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

_« Hein ? » La remarque de la scientifique semblait avoir arraché le petit guerrier à ses pensés. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »_

_« J'ai dit que ce garçon mystérieux est très beau. », déclara la jeune femme sans cesser d'admirer le nouveau venu._

_« Je ne sais pas. », répondit perplexe le guerrier en posant un regard pensif sur le jeune aux cheveux lilas. « En fait, je n'y connais rien en hommes. »_

_« Eh bien, il me parait très mignon. » Et elle lança un sourire coquin au gamin qui les regardait de loin assis sur une pierre._ "Et timide !" _, se dit-elle en remarquant que le garçon mystérieux devenait rouge de honte. Mais Krilin ne paraissait pas passionné par cette conversation car il s'assit, soupira et ferma les yeux._

_Le silence s'était imposé pendant les deux heures et quelques qu'ils avaient à attendre ici et elle détestait le silence. Quand Gohan s'approcha de Piccolo et qu'ils se mirent à parler entraînement, elle se décida enfin à reprendre sa conversation avec son ami de petite taille mais cette fois, au sujet du prince :_

_« Comme Piccolo, Végéta n'arrête pas de s'entraîner. Même ce matin, j'ai cru qu'il allait aller s'entraîner dans les montagnes vu que la chambre de gravité est complètement hors d'usage depuis son retour de l'espace. »_

_« J'imagine qu'il est obsédé par l'idée de vaincre, Goku, non ? », supposa Krilin. Et il poursuivit : « Bon, tu sais bien à quel point il est orgueilleux, tout ça parce qu'il était un prince. », ajouta-t-il en regardant le Saïyen._

_Bulma, qui observait aussi l'impassible Végéta, remarqua quelque chose : « Ecoute, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se ressemblent ? »_

_« De qui tu parles ? », demanda Krilin._

_« Je parle de ce garçon et de Végéta, regarde bien, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. », dit-elle, ses yeux allant du prince au jeune garçon et vice-versa._

_« Tu trouves ? » Le combattant chauve imita Bulma, ses yeux dansant du garçon au prince. « Mouais, peut-être, mais leurs caractères sont complètement différents. » Et cette affirmation se vérifia peu après quand le regard des deux Saïyens se croisèrent et que le prince ouvrit enfin la bouche :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? », lança-t-il au jeune garçon, qui baissa les yeux au sol. « J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Et il poursuivit, laissant clairement apparaître son exaspération : « Si tu était vraiment un guerrier Saïyen, mon apparence ne devrait pas t'étonner, non ? »_

_« Oui. », murmura Bulma à Krilin en retenant son envie de crier à Végéta qu'il était grossier._

_« Leur caractère est définitivement différent. »_

_« Ecoute, Bulma. », chuchota son ami chauve, « je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais comment ça va entre Yamcha et toi ? » Ils étaient là depuis presque une heure, dans une étendue désertique au milieu de nulle part, entourés de pierres et l'ambiance était étouffante. C'est à peine s'ils dialoguaient entre eux, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : Freezer avait été vaincu en moins de cinq minutes par ce gamin énigmatique et silencieux. Sans parler que la présence sur place du Prince de Saïyens continuait à provoquer chez eux une certaine crispation, quoique atténuée par son accoutrement. Quant à la seule personne qui n'était pas inquiète de la présence du cruel Saïyen, c'est à dire Piccolo, il n'avait jamais été un moulin à paroles._

_« Eh bien... » Elle ne savait pas par où commencer._ "Où en est ma relation avec Yamcha ?" _, se demanda-t-elle. « Ça va, Krilin, c'est juste que parfois... » Et elle regarda le sol en essayant de clarifier les choses, plus pour elle-même que pour son ami._

_« Vous désirez un autre rafraîchissement ? » C'était le jeune aux cheveux clairs. Il s'était levé pour leur offrir une autre boisson._

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


L'eau était froide. Il ne pensa même pas à enlever cet horrible accoutrement terrien avant de plonger. Il se laissa simplement tomber après avoir volé un long moment, tellement long qu'il avait presque fait le tour de la planète. Il se laissait porter par les vagues de l'océan, qui semblait aussi furieuse que son âme et il regardait les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ce jour qu'il avait besoin de temps pour tout récapituler.

 _"Qui était celui qui accompagnait Freezer ? Son père ? J'ai bien entendu ?"_ Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie enchaîné à ce lézard et jamais il n'avait entendu parler de son père, surtout d'un père plus fort que lui. Il se rappela que cette canaille d'Orcan avait suggéré que quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles de l'Univers, il se souvint même des paroles confuses qu'il avait dit avant que la porte du trône ne vole en éclats, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il s'agissait du père de Freezer. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit qu'il puisse avoir un père. C'était peut-être vrai alors que le vrai pouvoir restait dans l'ombre, là où personne ne le voyait. _"Et qui possède le pouvoir maintenant dans l'Univers ?"_ Apparemment, le clan du lézard était tombé et personne ne pourrait le relever, " _à condition qu'il n'y ait pas quelqu'un d'autre derrière Cold, évidemment."_ Cette hypothèse lui paraissait peu probable. Il pensa qu'une guerre pour le contrôle du cosmos allait éclater, dès qu'on apprendrait la mort de Cold. Il fallait s'attendre à voir apparaître à tout instant des troupes impériales ou celles d'une quelconque famille venues vérifier la mort du père de Freezer. " _Le savaient-il ? Connaissaient-ils l'existence du père ?"_ , se demanda-t-il. Tant de choses lui échappaient qu'il se sentait maladroit et un peu perdu. Une seule chose était claire, c'est qu'il y aurait une lutte pour le pouvoir. _"Oui."_ , se dit-il, _"les familles devront s'affronter maintenant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne surpasse les autres. Je pourrais régner sur toutes."_ Un Saïyen, comme cela avait toujours été. Un Saïyen dirigeant l'espace, que tous craindraient, devant lequel tous s'inclineraient. Le Prince Végéta, ainsi que cela aurait dû être. Le seul capable de vaincre ceux qui oseraient changer l'ordre des choses, comme l'avait fait Freezer, plusieurs années auparavant. Et encore une fois, la question qui le tourmentait le plus lui revint en tête : _"Pourquoi sur cette planète sans intérêt surgissaient des êtres aussi puissants ? Kakarot, son fils, ce jeune énervant, et maintenant des cyborgs créés par un esprit originaire de cette même Terre."_ Cela, oui, le mettait hors de lui. _"Qu'a donc cette planète pour que Freezer lui-même y ait trouvé la mort ?"_ , s'interrogeait-il encore et encore.

Mais le lézard n'avait pas été vaincu de sa main. « Maudit sois-tu, Kakarot ! Maudit sois-tu un million de fois ! », cria-t-il au ciel bleu nuit. Et maintenant, quand il aurait pu se venger, quand il aurait pu se mesurer à nouveau à la _bête blanche_ et rétablir l'ordre du monde, apparaissait un jeune aux cheveux lilas qui l'éliminait en moins d'une minute. « Avec une simple épée ! », s'exclama-t-il, furieux. _"Qui était-il ? Qui ? Qui était ce gamin et pourquoi pouvait-il se transformer en super-saïyen ?"_ Encore cette question qu'il s'était posée des milliers de fois depuis qu'il avait quitté cet endroit rocailleux, abandonnant sur place tous les terriens. Sa colère était si grande qu'il dût ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il serra les poings et remarqua que l'eau était moins froide à cause de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et de la fureur contenue qui voulait sortir de son intérieur.

Il enleva ses chaussures et les jeta à la mer avec indifférence et commença à plonger. L'eau froide lui avait toujours fait du bien. Cela avait été une rude journée. Trop d'émotions, trop d'interrogations sans réponse. Au loin, il aperçut un bateau, sûrement un bateau de loisir pour humains. Il retint son envie de le détruire d'une attaque. Son apathie prit le dessus. Il se sentait faible. Faible et dégoûté de lui-même. « Pourquoi sont-ils plus forts ? Pourquoi ? » Il avait à nouveau adressé ses questions au ciel. Encore une fois, sa gorge se nouait. Il replongea sous l'eau et nagea quelques minutes. Il enleva cette stupide chemise rose que l'humaine lui avait fournie et la regarda dériver au loin. Il s'allongea sur l'eau et regarda les étoiles. Après quelques instants de respirations profondes, il se calma. C'était curieux comme la contemplation des étoiles parvenait toujours à le calmer. Il l'avait fait quelques fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner ou qu'il se sentait trop fatigué, il montait sur le toit de cette maison, s'allongeait sur le matelas et regardait simplement les étoiles. Cette planète ne possédait aucun satellite qui puisse le convertir en _ozaru_ et grâce à cela, le cosmos brillait de mille feux. Les lumières de la ville dans laquelle se trouvait cette résidence de fous privaient de profondeur ce ciel nocturne et c'était dommage.

Soudain, l'un des millions de scintillements qu'il pouvait contempler le fit sursauter et changer de position dans l'eau. « Vegetaseï ! », s'exclama-t-il. _"Depuis cette planète si éloignée, je peux la voir !"_ , se dit-il. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, il se réjouit d'être là. Il refit le calcul stellaire. Si, aucun doute, c'était bien sa planète natale. Et soudain, une sensation le traversa de part en part. Il ressentit ce qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa planète mais au centuple devant l'éclat de son monde. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse l'inonda comme tant de fois en se rappelant ses origines. Ses forces lui revenaient. Sa respiration reprit de la vigueur et il s'emplit d'énergie à l'instant. C'en était assez de se lamenter. Assez de doutes sans réponse. « Je suis le Prince de Vegetaseï ! », cria-t-il en s'élevant dans les airs et en provoquant un brusque mouvement ascendant des eaux. _"Je me préparerai !"_ , se disait-il sur le chemin de la maison des terriens. _"Je me préparerai pendant ces trois ans si durement que j'anéantirai ces cyborgs, j'affronterai Kakarot, je détruirai cette minable planète et je régnerai enfin sur l'Univers."_ Comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Comme cela n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

  
  


  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


_« Tiens, Yamcha, une boisson. »_

_« Je n'ai pas soif, Bulma. », répondit-il sans enthousiasme, repoussant la canette de devant son visage. « Pourquoi tu ne la lui offres pas à lui ? », demanda-t-il en regardant Végéta._

_La scientifique soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit fan de boisson gazeuse. », déclara-t-elle en observant pour la énième fois le prince. « Même si ça lui ferait du bien, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être que si je lui la versais sur la tête, ça lui rabaissera son caquet et même sa coiffure en pétard. »_

_Son fiancé, qui voulait pourtant continuer à manifester sa colère après tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, fut bien forcé à rire bien malgré lui. Tout de suite son éclat de rire s'étouffa. L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à peine plus d'une heure auparavant en sachant qu'il allait mourir à nouveau le tenait dans son étau depuis leur arrivée dans ce désert de pierres._

_« Nous n'allons pas mourir. », lui dit-elle en le regardant fixement. « Freezer a été vaincu. »_

_« Je sais que nous n'allons pas mourir. Mais nous le serions si ce garçon n'était pas arrivé. », répondit Yamcha, le regard toujours rivé au sol. Il leva les yeux pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait : « Je suis déjà mort une fois. »_

_« Et c'était comment ? », lui demanda Bulma presque souriante en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le rocher._

_« Comment ça ? » Son fiancé l'observait, incrédule. Il lui paraissait incroyable que cela ne provoque pas en elle une peur incontrôlable. « Je te l'ai déjà raconté mille fois... »_

_« Tu m'as raconté que tu avais fait la queue après avoir assisté au Ciel à la bataille finale contre Freezer mais tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais vu quelqu'un d'intéressant ou si... »_

_« Si j'ai vu quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Tu me le demandes sérieusement, Bulma ? » Une moue d'irritation se dessinait sur son visage._

_« Je ne sais pas, Yamcha, je ne suis jamais morte. », répondit tranquillement la scientifique, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur l'hystérie qui de nouveau envahissait son fiancé. Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup que sa gorge était sèche._

_« Bois cette canette. » Et il la prit des mains de sa fiancé pour l'ouvrir et commencer à la boire en regardant le prince des Saïyens._

_Bulma recommença à observer l'homme assis à ses côtés. Elle se repassa en boucle la scène chez elle où Végéta avait traité ce dernier de lâche. Elle se souvint du moment où à peine arrivés sur ces lieux, Yamcha avait joué les médiateurs entre Ten-Shin-Han et le prince et celui-ci s'était retourné et l'avait défiée du regard. Des yeux, il semblait dire "_ je te l'avais bien dit _" avec morgue. Il n'avait eu qu'à esquisser ce demi-sourire qui lui était si personnel pour qu'elle capte l'idée instantanément. Elle était peut-être devenue la seule à pouvoir dire tout haut qu'elle connaissait un peu ce Saïyen grincheux. Même s'il lui restait encore tout un monde à découvrir sur lui. Toujours arrogant, toujours seul, toujours à vouloir tout contrôler. Il fallait avouer que ce Saïyen provoquait en elle des impressions contradictoires. S'il était vrai que parfois elle le détestait, d'autres fois elle se surprenait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle était petite, son père avait été touché par la manie qu'avait sa fille de recueillir des animaux pour les ramener à la maison. Ainsi avait débuté l'amour de son père pour les animaux qu'il conservait toujours. Et un an auparavant, elle avait décidé de recueillir le plus sauvage de tous ceux qu'ils avaient hébergés : le Prince des Saïyens. Des images du temps qu'il avait passé chez eux lui traversèrent l'esprit et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage en se rappelant l'incident de la cuisine, quand il était parvenu à ses fins,_ "où était-ce moi ? Je ne sais toujours pas." _et qu'il avait failli lui faire goûter sa nourriture. Elle regarda son fiancé et se sentit mal._

_Elle voulut arrêter de penser au prince et se colla à Yamcha. Elle remarqua la tension de son corps sûrement due à la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie. Elle lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens._

  
  


_Il restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève pour cause de force majeure._

_« Où vas-tu ? », lui demanda Yamcha._

_« Chercher un endroit tranquille. », répondit la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle._

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Le voyage du retour en hélicoptère avait parut bien silencieux, même à lui. Il avait l'habitude d'être celui qui écoutait pendant qu'elle parlait et parlait, toujours si bavarde, toujours si insistante avec tout. Mais cette fois, même le bruit du moteur lui paraissait assourdi.

« Bulma... », commença-t-il à lui dire.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tais-toi, c'est tout ce que je demande ! », lui cria-t-elle sans cesser de regarder droit devant elle à travers le pare-brise.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse, hein ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, maintenant ? » Cette réponse lui fit l'impression de recevoir une dalle de béton sur la tête. « Depuis que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, tu es insupportable, bébé, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. », lui fit-il remarquer pendant qu'elle pilotait. L'attitude de sa fiancée quand ils s'étaient trouvés seuls avec Krilin et Goku et que ce dernier lui avait souhaité un beau bébé avait été froide, trop froide et elle avait même eu l'air vexée à cette idée. Et même si le moment était mal choisi pour la mettre en colère, surtout avec un hélicoptère entre les mains, il était tellement abasourdi par tout ce qui s'était passé que cette réponse lui parut avoir un double sens, comme tout ce qu'elle disait dernièrement, et il n'était pas disposé à le permettre.

  
  


« Ne mélange pas tout, Yam ! », cria-t-elle à nouveau en faisant un écart sans le vouloir. « Je veux parler de cette idée stupide de laisser vivre ce docteur qui va créer les cyborgs, c'est évidemment une folie, et une belle ! », s'exclama-t-elle enlevant un instant les mains des commandes et lui donnant un instant l'envie de s'envoler d'ici. « Je vais me retrouver embarquée avec vous encore une fois ! »

« Mais je ne peux rien y faire, Bulma. » Il tourna la tête pour regarder par la vitre sur sa droite. La nuit tombait et on pouvait déjà voir les étoiles. « Personne ne veut plus que moi vaincre le créateur de ces monstres qui vont apparaître dans trois ans. » Il entendit un éclat de rire sourd et étouffé. On aurait dit que sa fiancée gardait pour elle un de ses commentaires tranchants. Ce ricanement de Bulma lui parut la chose la plus méprisante qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas dit avant, pas vrai ? Pas devant tout le monde... » Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de repenser pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée à sa discussion avec Végéta et comment il avait insisté sur le fait que son fiancé était un lâche, et de comment à peine une heure auparavant, quand ils étaient au milieu du désert en train d'attendre Freezer, il l'avait cherchée du regard après sa dispute avec Ten-Shin-Han et que Yamcha avait joué les médiateurs pour les empêcher de se battre. Quand Végéta avait croisé son regard, son demi-sourire s'était agrandi, et elle avait su ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Son fiancé n'était pas un lâche. Il avait lutté contre des êtres terrifiants pour sauver La Terre d'un futur horrible. Cela était clair. Même si elle avait lu la peur sur son visage, quand il avait appris que c'était bien Freezer qui était arrivé sur la planète, il n'était pas un lâche. Il était juste le seul à montrer la terreur qu'il ressentait. En réalité, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait gardé ses doutes pour lui jusqu'à maintenant et qu'il ne l'avait pas soutenue quand elle en avait eu besoin.

« Ils avaient déjà pris une décision, bébé, je ne pouvais rien faire. » Et il augmenta encore la tension entre eux. « C'est Végéta qui a commencé. »

« Tu vas encore rejeter la responsabilité sur lui pour tout ce qu'il se passe ? » Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait accéléré beaucoup et son petit ami était cloué à son siège avec un visage horrifié.

« Allons, voyons, tu ne pourrais pas te calmer un peu ? », se décida-t-il à dire en se cramponnant à tout ce qu'il pouvait dans l'habitacle. Il savait qu'il pouvait voler, mais s'ils s'écrasaient, il devrait être très habile pour saisir Bulma et sortir d'un espace aussi réduit. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être si habile.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Nous sommes arrivés ? » C'était Puar, qui dormait à l'arrière depuis le décollage.

La scientifique respira profondément avant de parler. « Je sais que cela te dérange que je l'ai invité, Yamcha, c'est ton droit mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je n'allais pas le laisser errer et tout détruire sur la planète ! »

« Vous parlez de Végéta ? », demanda Puar en s'adressant à son ami.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il restera ici ? »

« Je le sais. », répondit-elle d'un ton blasé.

« Et comment le sais-tu ? », questionna son fiancé.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Et effectivement, c'était vrai. Après s'être disputée mille fois avec le prince caractériel, elle avait su qu'il resterait à l'instant même où son vaisseau s'était écrasé dans son jardin, ébranlant toutes les fondations. Même sans son invitation, il serait resté quand même. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait invité plus pour apaiser sa colère à propos des vêtements qu'elle lui avait donnés que pour sauver La Terre du danger qu'il représentait mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était un motif assez crédible. « Sois juste aimable avec lui. », déclara-t-elle.

Cette dernière phrase parut délirante à son petit ami : « Que je sois aimable avec le type qui a ordonné ma mise à mort ? Tu parles sérieusement, Bulma ? », demanda-t-il abasourdi.

« Oublie ça, Yam. », lui intima la jeune femme. « Maintenant il se bat juste pour tuer ces cyborgs. », dit-elle essayant aussi de se convaincre elle-même.

« Ne te leurres pas, Bulma. », répliqua le guerrier. « Il restera pour tuer ces robots, mais ce sera la première chose qu'il fera, et quand il aura éliminé ces monstres, il affrontera Goku... » A ces mots, il s'arrêta pour retourner son regard sur la fenêtre. « Pour après tous nous anéantir. »

Cela raviva à nouveau la colère de Bulma : « Nous n'avons qu'à le supporter trois ans, Yamcha. » Et alors elle comprit que c'était le moment idéal pour poser la question qui l'intéressait :

« Je suppose que tu resteras chez moi, non ? », dit-elle sans vouloir montrer toute l'importance que le sujet avait pour elle.

« Si je dois m'entraîner pour la venue de ces monstres, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille ailleurs. » Il savait que cette réponse lui attirerait des problèmes.

« Bien, comme tu voudras. », articula sa fiancée cette fois en lui souriant. « Mais cette nuit, tu restes, n'est-ce pas ? » Et elle lui lança un autre sourire beaucoup plus effronté, celui-ci, qui fit oublier à son petit ami ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.

Puar, à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère, les regardait tour à tour sans comprendre un mot à leur échange.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


_A son retour, elle analysa la situation. Ten-Shin-Han et Chaos s'étaient assis près de Yamcha et paraissaient le réconforter avec Puar, alors elle préféra ne pas s'incruster. Piccolo et Son Gohan faisaient bande à part et semblaient méditer. Végéta ne quittait pas des yeux le nouveau venu. Elle connaissait ce regard avec lequel il essayait de sonder le garçon mystérieux. Elle avait vu très souvent ce regard fixé sur elle. Malgré l'air sceptique qu'il affichait alors qu'il délibérait sur ce qu'il avait devant lui et ce qui lui paraissait totalement inconnu, il ne trahissait en aucune façon la confusion qu'il ressentait certainement. Il pouvait rouler les autres mais pas elle._

_Elle préféra se rasseoir près de Krilin. Une heure et demie s'était écoulée et il leur restait encore le même temps à attendre pour le retour de Goku, si ce beau garçon disait vrai. Elle se remit à l'observer. Il ne cessait de regarder Végéta et de baisser les yeux en rougissant._ "Il est sûrement impressionné de voir le prince de son peuple.", _se dit-elle, "_ parce que sauf erreur, seul un Saïyen peut se transformer en super-guerrier, non ?" _Elle se remit à fixer du regard le garçon. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et elle détestait ne pas se rappeler ce genre de détails et se sentir aussi désorientée._ "Oui, il doit être un Saïyen." _Ensuite, elle retourna son attention sur le prince. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ici, il n'avait pas quitté le gamin des yeux, qui visiblement, se sentait intimidé._ "Un super-saïyen" _, se dit-elle,_ "tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être super-saïyen", _se répéta-t-elle._ "Quel effet ça lui fera de revoir Goku ?" _Elle croisa les jambes, pensive._ "Quand Goku arrivera, il va sûrement vouloir l'affronter et quand Goku lui aura botté les fesses, il s'en ira enfin.""Où ai-je mis mes cigarettes ?" _Elle se leva pour palper ses poches. Non, elles n'y étaient pas. Elle soupira._ "Oh non ! Je les ai laissées dans l'hélicoptère !" _Et elle poussa un profond soupir, excédée._

_« Je reviens. », dit-elle à Krilin, s'éloignant à la recherche du véhicule dans lequel elle était venue jusqu'à ce lieu perdu._

_« On pourrait savoir où tu vas ? », lui cria Yamcha en la voyant s'éloigner, faisant se retourner tout le monde pour l'observer._

_« Tu crois qu'il peut m'arriver quelque chose maintenant que Freezer est mort ? », lui demanda-t-elle, amusée, en passant juste à côté de Végéta, qui avait quitté des yeux l'énigmatique garçon pour les poser sur elle pour une fois. « Je vais chercher mes cigarettes que j'ai laissées dans l'hélicoptère. » Réalisant que la distance jusqu'à son véhicule était assez considérable, elle soupira de nouveau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et Végéta était le plus proche. Soudain, sans réfléchir, elle s'adressa à lui, surprenant les autres et y compris elle-même : « Ecoute, Végéta, tu m'approches en volant de l'hélicoptère pour que je récupère mes cigarettes ? »_

_Mais le prince, qui avait pourtant entendu, ne répondit pas. Bulma savait que c'était stupide mais elle détestait qu'on l'ignore : « Végéta. » Elle l'appela à nouveau. « Végéta ! »_

_« Aaaaah ! Laisse-moi tranquille, enquiquineuse ! », cria-t-il sans quitter des yeux le nouveau venu. « Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un garçon porteur ? »_

_« Un garçon porteur ? » La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire._

_« Eh, toi ! Ne lui crie pas après ! » C'était Yamcha, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de l'échange entre sa fiancée et le prince. Végéta ne le regarda même pas. Il marmonna juste quelque chose entre ses dents en serrant les poings. Il était sur le point de tuer une bonne fois pour toute cet humain insolent et la journée lui paraissait trop longue. Pour couronner le tout, le fiancé de la scientifique semblait ne pas en avoir eu suffisamment avec Freezer et vouloir tenter le destin car il poursuivit : « Ne lui parle pas ! Pas un mot ! »_

_« Yamcha ! » Piccolo, en entendant tout, s'éloigna de Son Gohan pour intervenir à ce moment. Il devança Bulma qui croyait être la seule à savoir que son fiancé agissait uniquement par jalousie. Elle se trouva stupide d'avoir demandé quelque chose d'aussi ridicule sans réfléchir. « Il ne va pas t'affronter. », ajouta l'homme vert à Yamcha en désignant le prince. « Il garde ses forces pour lutter contre Goku et il sait qu'il a tout à perdre s'il doit affronter quelques-uns d'entre nous maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Végéta ? » Ce dernier ne le regarda à aucun moment. « Mais si tu continues à le provoquer... », ajouta-t-il pour terminer, « personne ne sait quand il explosera. » A cet instant, il regarda Bulma, laquelle fronça les sourcils, se sentant visée sans comprendre pourquoi._

_Elle croisa les bras et leur tourna le dos, vexée. Soudain, elle croisa le regard du nouveau venu, qui regardait la scène confus et perturbé. Sa colère s'envola en voyant le froncement de sourcil du jeune homme._ "Mon Dieu ce qu'il lui ressemble avec cet expression !" _Et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher. Si elle ne pouvait pas fumer, au moins elle boirait pour s'occuper les mains. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en passant à côté de lui et lui dit : « Ne te laisse pas intimider, ce n'est qu'un grincheux. »_

_« Il t'a, pardon, il vous a parlé très mal. », bégaya le garçon sans lever les yeux du sol._

_« Bah, ne fais pas attention, c'est notre façon de communiquer, en plus, c'est moi qui ai commencé. » Elle prit une nouvelle boisson dans le réfrigérateur portable. « Aujourd'hui, il me fatigue. », ajouta-t-elle sans remarquer la profonde surprise que ces paroles avaient causée au gamin qui la regardait abasourdi et effrayé. « Et, dis-moi, » reprit-elle en ouvrant sa canette, « tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu portes cette tenue avec le logo de notre entreprise. Tu me dis que tu n'y travailles pas, comment est-ce possible ? » Et elle but une gorgée de la canette._

_« Eh bien, c'est que, c'est que je... » Il semblait mal à l'aise d'être aussi près d'elle._

_« Allez, répond, ne te laisse pas impressionner par ma beauté. » Et elle lui fit à nouveau un clin d'oeil en buvant à même la canette._

_« Lors des repas officiels, la reine était portée par des garçons porteurs. »_

_« Que dis-tu ? » Cette réponse n'avait aucun sens pour elle._

_« Sur Végétaseï, les garçons porteurs étaient ceux qui transportaient la reine jusqu'au trône lors d'une cérémonie. »_

_« Ah. », répondit juste la jeune femme. « Alors tu viens de là-bas ? »_

_Après quelques secondes, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, ses cheveux lilas et raides lui couvrant le visage : « Non, mais je le sais, enfin, plus ou moins... », répondit-il finalement. On aurait dit qu'il désirait mettre enfin un terme à la conversation. C'est ainsi que l'interpréta Bulma en se disant que ce garçon était décidément beaucoup trop timide et mystérieux. Voyant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise, elle préféra abandonner ses questions sur ses vêtements et ses origines pour retourner s'asseoir près de Krilin. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire presque dissimulé que lui adressait le garçon, imité presque immédiatement par Végéta qui la regarda s'asseoir. A l'instant où le regard du garçon rencontra celui du prince, le jeune baissa à nouveau les yeux._

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

.

En retournant dans cette maison de fous, il fit ce qu'il avait pensé faire depuis son arrivée sur Terre. En posant les pieds sur le seuil, il remarqua quatre _ki_ humains. Il se dirigea vers _sa_ chambre de gravité. Elle était vraiment en triste état. A l'absence de trace de pas, il sut que personne n'était entré avant lui. _"Je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire qu'il lui faudra un mois pour la réparer."_ , se dit-il en pénétrant plus à l'intérieur. Tout était en ruine. Des morceaux de plantes qui restaient, étaient éparpillés sur le sol et même collées au plafond pour certaines. L'impact avait été si fort qu'il avait écrasé tous les petits habitacles, prévus pour supporter une pression augmentée jusqu'à près de trois cents unités. Cela lui redonna du courage car son corps n'avait souffert aucun dommage, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait supporter presque sans problème une gravité supérieure, comme il l'avait toujours su. Il chercha entre les décombres de machinerie et repéra enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Bien sûr, le matelas avait subi de grands chocs mais ses ressorts avaient efficacement servi d'amortisseurs. Il le sortit dehors et le laissa retomber sur le toit de la coupole principale de la résidence, juste à l'endroit qu'il occupait auparavant et exactement de la même façon : d'un coup de pied. Il se souvint de la surprise qu'il avait eu lors de l'une de ses ascensions en l'apercevant d'en haut, solitaire, déplacé et ridicule sur cet espèce de toit arrondi. A partir de maintenant, ce matelas ne serait plus son lit. Il en avait un vrai qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il l'utiliserait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pour prendre l'air et regarder confortablement les étoiles. Et évidemment, cette femme n'en saurait jamais rien. Il sourit en coin et retourna à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

  
  


" _On dirait que le contrôle central n'est pas endommagé, les réparations prendront moins de temps."_ , se dit-il en touchant les boutons principaux. La batterie semblait bien répondre mais les lumières de la chambre ne s'allumaient pas. " _Manque de combustible_ ", conclut-il. Il était vrai qu'il était arrivé avec le réservoir à sec, sinon celui-ci aurait explosé lors de l'impact contre le sol terrien. Il sortit de nouveau pour le vérifier. Il sentit que ses pieds étaient mouillés et il se rappela qu'il avait quitté ses chaussures dans la mer. Il se pencha et renifla de plus près. C'était ça, le peu de carburant qui restait s'était répandu dans tout le jardin. Il se leva pour entrer dans la résidence. Il y avait eu assez de désastre pour aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin d'une douche. En levant les yeux pour vérifier s'il pouvait voir Vegetaseï d'ici, il vit la femme aux cheveux turquoise penchée à son balcon. Il ne savait pas depuis quand elle était là mais elle semblait ne pas s'être aperçue de sa présence, ou du moins, elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il rejeta sa dernière supposition car si elle l'avait vu, il aurait donné sa main à couper qu'elle ne l'aurait pas quitté des yeux. Comme lui, elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation des étoiles.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


_« Bulma. » C'était Son Gohan, qui s'était approché d'elle et de Krilin. « Tu crois vraiment que mon père va venir ? » Il la regardait à la recherche d'une confirmation. Les yeux du fils de Goku, si semblables à ceux de son père, brillants et pleins de vie, faisaient toujours fondre de tendresse la jeune femme._

_Elle lui sourit. « Bien sûr, Gohan, viens par là. » Et il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ce garçon a dit qu'il arriverait dans une heure et après ce qu'il a fait, on peut avoir confiance en lui, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Elle réussit à lui redonner courage. « Oui. », répondit Son Gohan en souriant après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Piccolo dit que s'il n'était pas venu, même Végéta n'aurait pas pu vaincre Freezer. » A ces mots, leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers le prince._

_« Ça, nous ne le saurons jamais. », déclara finalement la scientifique. « Dis-moi, Son Gohan. », reprit-elle en regardant le fils de Goku. « Tu n'es pas retourné chez moi depuis le départ de Dendé. Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux, d'accord ? »_

_« C'est que j'ai beaucoup étudié. J'ai même eu un professeur particulier mais ma mère l'a jeté par la fenêtre. »_

_L'explosion de rire qui jaillit de la bouche de la jeune femme attira sur elle tous les regards. Même Végéta, en entendant son fou rire, détourna son regard du garçon aux cheveux lilas vers la scientifique en fronçant les sourcils. "_ Quelle femme vulgaire _", pensa-t-il. Et il reprit son observation du jeune garçon._

_Quand Bulma retrouva son calme, elle essuya les larmes provoquées par son fou rire contagieux qui avait même entraîné Son Gohan qui revoyait comment sa mère avait lancé le professeur par la fenêtre. « Tu veux que je te raconte une des aventures que ton père et moi avons vécues ? », demanda-t-elle pleine d'entrain. La scientifique détestait être la seule de tous ceux qui étaient présent à se rendre compte que Gohan était encore un enfant, alors elle voulait continuer à le divertir._

_« Bien sûr ! », répondit Gohan, excité. « Raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes connus. », demanda-t-il._

_« Encore ? »_

o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir, surtout après des journées aussi intenses que celle qui venait de s'achever. « Quelle journée ! », s'exclama-t-elle en regardant le ciel sans nuage. _"Végéta arrive, Freezer débarque, survient un mignon jeune inconnu qui tue Freezer, il dit qu'il est là pour attendre Goku."_ , pensa-t-elle. « Sans parler qu'il a prédit exactement l'endroit et l'heure de son arrivée. », dit-elle à voix haute en continuant à énumérer un à un dans sa tête les évènements de la journée. _"Goku arrive, se transforme en super-guerrier, le gamin aussi, ils se battent, puis après ils rigolent, le gamin disparaît, Goku nous explique d'où vient ce garçon, que des cyborgs vont débarquer dans trois ans pour essayer de tous nous tuer..._ « Et ils décident de se battre contre eux ! Les fous ! »

« Au moins, moi, je ne parle pas tout seul. »

Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit presque tomber à la renverse : « Végéta ! » Elle le vit assis au bout de la rambarde, une jambe repliée et l'autre étirée le long de la rampe, les yeux fermés et, sans surprise, les bras croisés. Elle vérifia qu'aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur de sa chambre, préférant fermer la porte de la baie vitrée avant de s'approcher de lui en baissant la voix. « Végéta, quand es-tu revenu ? »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »

« C'est moi qui t'ai demandé en premier. », lui reprocha-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui, vexée.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour lui répondre. Il sut qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu avec le matelas car sinon, cela aurait été la première chose qu'elle lui aurait reprochée une fois revenue de sa frayeur. « Je veux que tu répares _ma_ chambre de gravité pour dans deux semaines. »

« Je n'ai pas encore pu m'approcher de _mon_ vaisseau pour évaluer les dégâts, alors demain, je verrai ce que je peux faire. » Elle s'installa à côté de lui et l'observa. « Où est la chemise que je t'ai donnée ? » La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec cette chemise rose, elle s'était demandée combien de temps il mettrait à s'en débarrasser. Maintenant qu'elle l'observait sans ladite chemise, avec juste la sous-chemise blanche, elle se dit qu'il avait assez souffert comme ça.

« Demain à l'aube, j'irai frapper à ta porte pour que tu te mettes à travailler sur _ma_ chambre de gravité. », déclara-t-il en se mettant debout devant elle.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as eu assez d'émotions aujourd'hui pour nous offrir, à toi comme à nous, un break ? Ces monstres arriveront dans trois ans et je ne crois pas que... »

« Demain, à la première heure. », asséna-t-il sans la laisser finir.

« Si tu veux que je donne le meilleur de moi-même, je dois être reposée, Végéta. », affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras. Le prince fit de même avec les siens, l'observant de haut en bas. Une nouvelle fois, Bulma remarqua qu'il plissait le nez comme pour renifler.

« Tu sens le sexe. », affirma-t-il.

Après le choc initial qui lui fit tourner la tête, la jeune femme réussit seulement à articuler : « Comment oses-tu ? » Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié trop fort et que cela pouvait réveiller Yamcha. « Comment oses-tu, hein ? », répéta-t-elle avec un ton de voix plus bas mais toujours aussi furieux.

Son demi-sourire lui revint aux lèvres. Que quelqu'un comme elle, aussi vulgaire, puisse avoir honte de pratiquer l'acte sexuel lui faisait conclure que les humains étaient plus pudiques sur ce plan que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

« Le sexe est un exercice physique et on dort mieux après de l'exercice alors couche-toi une bonne fois pour toute, dors et demain, tu répareras la chambre de gravité à la première heure. » Et il se retourna pour aller à son balcon.

« Je ne crois pas... ! » et elle se tut pour répéter à voix basse en s'approchant de lui : « Je ne pense pas réparer la chambre demain matin, tu as compris ? Je suis très fatiguée. », ajouta-t-elle derrière lui, qui venait de s'arrêter en chemin.

« Et toi, ne me fais pas répéter un ordre ! » Il regardait à terre de côté, la sentant juste derrière lui.

« Bulma... », entendirent-ils de l'intérieur de la chambre. C'était Yamcha à moitié réveillé, qui l'appelait en sentant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés.

La scientifique se retint de crier pour ne pas réveiller complètement son fiancé, poussant à la place un formidable soupir. Elle le scruta des pieds à la tête, si hautain et arrogant. Elle se contint en se souvenant que si la journée avait été dure pour tout le monde, elle n'avait pas été rose pour l'orgueilleux prince qui avait vu un autre homme se transformer en super-saïyen et détruire Freezer et le retour de Goku, son pire ennemi. La journée d'aujourd'hui n'avait décidément pas dû être facile pour lui. En parcourant des yeux le corps du Saïyen, qui était toujours là à attendre la réplique de Bulma, celle-ci vit ses pieds tâchés d'un liquide sombre. En se retournant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en rentrant dans la chambre : « Enlève bien tes chaussettes avant de te mettre au lit, _petit prince_. » Et elle ferma la porte du balcon de l'intérieur.

Végéta serra les poings. Lui aussi était bien assez fatigué pour aujourd'hui alors il bondit jusqu'à son balcon et entra dans sa chambre. C'est seulement dans le lit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien enlevé ses chaussettes et les avait laissées par terre. " _Le père, oui, le père est une bonne option."_ , pensa-t-il avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


_Il restait seulement une demi-heure avant le retour de Goku d'après les estimations de ce gamin silencieux au regard triste. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues entre les plus sociables de ceux qui attendaient le retour de leur ami. Après s'être amusé avec Bulma qui lui avait raconté ses aventures avec son père, le petit Son Gohan avait rejoint Piccolo, son fidèle protecteur et maître pendant plus d'un an. Tous étaient fatigués d'être là, mais personne autant que Végéta, qui n'avait détourné son regard du jeune garçon aux cheveux lilas, que pour observer Bulma pendant qu'elle racontait comme un conte sa vision de ses aventures avec Goku, avec des gestes exagérés et changeant son ton de voix pour rendre l'histoire plus vivante._

_Pour le prince tout ceci était inutile et soporifique mais ce jeune l'intriguait extrêmement. La jeune femme l'observait, sans se rendre compte que les yeux d'une autre personne étaient également fixés sur elle. L'ambiance s'était apaisée et le soleil, qui paraissait aussi être fatigué par cette folle journée, menaçait de disparaître derrière les montagnes._

_« Vous n'avez pas faim ? », demanda haut et fort la scientifique, rompant le désespérant silence._

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Le matin suivant, elle trouva sa mère dans la cuisine, son lieu préféré de toute la maison, en train de couper les extrémités des fleurs déjà écloses tout en chantant : « Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera... »

« Bonjour Maman. »

« Bonjour ma chérie ! », s'exclama sa mère tout en vaquant à ses occupations. « As-tu bien dormi ? Tu es rentrée très tard hier. »

« Bien, bien. », répondit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. « As-tu vu Yamcha ? »

« Il est sortit tôt, ma puce. », répondit sa mère en enlevant quelques feuilles inutiles à des roses.

« Il a dit qu'il allait s'entraîner dans un gymnase en ville. Ces fleurs ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? »

« Si, magnifiques. », confirma la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur la table après avoir pris dans le frigo une bouteille de jus de raisin et s'en être servi un verre. « As-tu vu Végéta ? »

A ce moment-là, sa mère interrompit sa tâche. « Ah, ma chérie, juste une question, qui est Freequeer ? », demanda-t-elle en lâchant les ciseaux sur la table.

  
  


« Freezer, maman, il s'appelle Freezer. », la corrigea sa fille. « Enfin, s'appelait. », rectifia-t-elle en se servant un autre verre et en prenant un petit pain sur la table. « C'était l'empereur de l'univers, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Et elle commença à manger avec insouciance.

« Ah. » Sa mère semblait ne rien comprendre. « Tu as comme prétendants un prince et maintenant l'empereur de l'Univers ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle se rendit compte immédiatement qu'elle était entrée dans son jeu et elle se frappa la tête sur la table pour se punir de sa maladresse.

« Alors ce n'était pas un de tes prétendants ? », demanda-t-elle en reprenant son ébranchage.

Elle failli s'étrangler avec son jus de fruit : « Maman ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? » Sa fille était étonnée que sa mère puisse encore la surprendre. « Il est venu pour vaincre Goku mais il a reçu ce qu'il méritait. »

« Allons, ma fille, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste vu Yamcha et Végéta très fâchés hier en apprenant que Freequeer était arrivé et ils sont allés le défier ou quelque chose dans ce genre, non ? », ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Alors j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un autre qui voulait conquérir ton coeur. » Elle lança tout cela comme si dans son esprit c'était l'évidence même. Sa fille la regarda perplexe. Elle était submergée par tant de choses qu'elle ne savait par où commencer. Sa génitrice la devança, la faisant revenir à elle-même et oublier ses idées de matricide : « Je vois que tu as convaincu Végéta de rester. » Et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en se levant pour chercher un vase.

« Ah. », s'exclama la scientifique en avalant un morceau de viennoiserie, se souvenant de sa question initiale. « Où est-il ? », demanda-t-elle sachant d'avance qu'il devait être en train de s'entraîner dans les montagnes dans l'attente qu'elle répare la chambre de gravité.

« Il est dans le laboratoire avec ton père. », répondit tranquillement sa mère, avant de lancer un regard en direction de sa fille. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était sortie comme une flèche à la recherche des deux hommes, son petit pain dans la bouche. « Quand elle va le voir avec ce bermuda si moulant, je suis sûre qu'elle en restera sans voix. », ajouta-t-elle, souriante, en arrangeant les fleurs dans le vase.

o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


_Yamcha s'était appuyé contre l'un des rochers les plus hauts des environs. Bien que le soleil soit déjà en train de descendre, la chaleur était intense car l'été approchait. Il voulait s'abriter dans les rares zones d'ombre dont on pouvait profiter. « Ten-Shin-Han. » Il s'adressait à son camarade. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il va arriver ici ? » Sa question trahissait son manque de confiance en le jeune garçon trop timide qui les avait pourtant sauvés d'une mort certaine._

_._

_Avant même que l'ami de Chaos ne lui réponde, ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers le ciel dans l'espoir d'un signe. Rien. Seuls se mouvaient des nuages denses au gré des doux caprices de la brise et tournoyaient quelques faucons qui espéraient peut-être les voir mourir ici d'ennui pour pouvoir les dévorer. Rien. Krilin se mit à jouer du pied avec une canette. Le silence était ce qui gênait le plus Bulma, bien qu'elle s'y était résignée. Elle regarda à nouveau son fiancé, qui semblait plus calme avant de poser encore une fois les yeux sur le garçon qui venait d'arriver._ "Qui peut-il être ?" _, se demanda-t-elle sans savoir combien de fois elle s'était déjà posé la question._ "Et pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas de regarder Végéta ? C'est parce qu'il est son prince et que pour lui il est digne d'admiration ? On voit bien qu'il ne le connaît pas !" _Elle s'en voulut à l'instant d'avoir pensé cela parce qu'elle considérait, elle l'avait toujours cru et le sentait quand elle l'avait dit à son fiancé, que Végéta avait des qualités admirables, extraordinaires même et très peu communes. Maintenant, elle retourna ses yeux bleus sur son fiancé._ "Ah, Yamcha ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?" _Elle se pencha en avant. Rester autant de temps à travailler devant son ordinateur lui faisait mal au dos et elle craignait que cela ne devienne chronique et rester là à ne rien faire n'aidait en rien._ "Il me regarde, moi, évidemment, parce que là d'où il vient il n'est pas habitué à voir des filles aussi jolies que moi, ou alors je ne comprends pas."

_Krilin commit une erreur dans son jeu avec la canette, rompant la paisible tension des lieux, du moins de l'avis du prince, qui, comme dans quelques occasions précédentes, abandonna son regard inquisiteur qui foudroyait le jeune garçon pour montrer son irritation au petit guerrier, le déconcertant._

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


En entrant dans la chambre de gravité, tout était encore comme il l'avait laissé la veille. Il ramassa les robots de combats au sol et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre il put se voir encore une fois avec ce pantalon qu'il avait mis juste en sortant de la douche. Il était assez confortable, bien que plutôt grotesque et ridicule comme tout ce qui était humain à son avis. Il avait refusé de porter la partie supérieure de la tenue des terriens, ce qui, il l'avait remarqué, n'était pas anormal sur cet planète.

Il trouva monsieur Brief de dos dans sa chaise, devant le moniteur d'un des ordinateurs. Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le vieil homme se tourna et vit Végéta portant quatre robots que Bulma avait construits pour lui. Ils étaient en pièces.

« Bonjour, jeune Végéta. Que nous apportes-tu là ? » Et il s'approcha pour les inspecter.

Après son salut quotidien, son espèce de _humpf,_ le prince les laissa sur une table libre. « Ce sont les robots construits par votre fille, je veux que vous les répariez. », déclara-t-il.

Après les avoir regardés en se penchant quelques instants, le scientifique répondit sans hésiter : « Ce ne sera pas difficile bien que Bulma les connaisse mieux que moi, mais elle pourrait les réparer plus vite. » Et il se releva en remontant ses lunettes.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle les répare. », répondit le Saïyen. Et il ajouta d'un ton décidé : « Je veux traiter avec vous désormais et je veux que vous répariez _le_ vaisseau. » Il ne trouva pas nécessaire d'insister en disant que la chambre de gravité était à lui et seulement à lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait qu'avec la jeune femme.

Ceci amusait le maître de la maison, qui rit sous cape : « Oui, ma fille peut être excessive et même agressive. », dit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il remarqua l'empathie du prince qui le regarda surpris en se rendant compte que, même s'il savait ne pas être le seul à penser cela d'elle, l'entendre dire par son propre père, même avec un sourire presque orgueilleux, était un peu déconcertant. « A ce que m'a raconté Yamcha », poursuivit le scientifique, "hier, vous avez éliminé Freezer, n'est-ce pas ? » Et il se pencha pour attirer l'attention de Tama qui tournait dans les jambes du guerrier. Cela l'avait toujours intrigué que son chat se sente aussi à l'aise avec cet invité solitaire. Il n'avait jamais supporté personne en dehors de son maître mais il semblait apprécier le prince et ronronnait en caressant son pelage aux jambes du Saïyen, indifférent à son manège.

Végéta serra les poings de rage et regarda le sol, ses yeux rencontrant ceux du chat tranquille. Il ne voulait pas contredire le vieux et lui préciser que c'était un adolescent aux cheveux lilas et non lui et encore moins le fiancé de la jeune femme qui les avait débarrassé définitivement du lézard. C'était trop humiliant. Son expression trahit sa colère et Monsieur Brief préféra changer de sujet : « Pour le vaisseau, ce sera plus difficile, Végéta, », admit-il tout en s'asseyant. « C'est un prototype de Bulma et elle en connaît tous les secrets. », expliqua-t-il en caressant Tama qui enfin lui prêtait attention et était monté sur ses genoux.

« Je vous ai dit que je refuse de traiter avec elle ! », s'exclama le prince avec irritation, provoquant un sourire de la part du scientifique, ce qui lui parut perturbant.

« Je comprends, je comprends parfaitement. », répondit le vieil homme sans paraître affecté par le cri du Saïyen. « Je devrai t'en construire un nouveau, je ne crois pas pouvoir réparer le précédent. », déclara-t-il en regardant son minet.

« Bien, et combien de temps ça prendra ? » Le prince se relaxa voyant que la conversation se centrait sur ce qui l'intéressait et ce pour quoi il était venu au laboratoire.

« Un mois. », répondit-il. Mais il corrigea immédiatement : « Peut-être trois semaines vu que nous avons les plans par ici. » Monsieur Brief trouvait formidable de se replonger dans un projet aussi fascinant que la construction d'un vaisseau spatial. Lui, maintenant si occupé avec sa bouillante entreprise, avait dû s'éloigner un peu, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité de son véritable travail, qui pouvait l'absorber des heures et des heures dans son laboratoire et faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

« D'accord. », prononça sévèrement Végéta après quelques instants de réflexion. « Et je veux que vous augmentiez la pression jusqu'à trois cents fois la gravité terrestre dans le vaisseau. »

A ces mots, monsieur Brief se recroquevilla dans sa chaise et serra sans le vouloir un peu trop fort Tama :

« Tu veux une capsule avec une gravité augmentée trois cents fois ? », demanda-t-il surpris et inquiet.

« Exactement. », répondit le Saïyen en plissant le visage pour donner plus de poids à sa _demande_. « Kakarot a amélioré son entraînement avec une gravité augmentée par cent, alors je peux supporter le triple sans aucun problème. »

Le scientifique ne revenait pas de son étonnement. « Non, tu m'en demandes trop Végéta. » Cela semblait une folie et il calcula dans sa tête : « Si tu pèses soixante kilos... » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son animal préféré essayait de ramper jusqu'à son épaule pour se remettre du choc qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant les ongles de son maître se refermer sur son petit corps félin. « Cela ferait dix-huit tonnes ! »

 _"Personne..."_ , pensa-t-il en caressant son chat pour le calmer, _"personne ne pourrait supporter un poids pareil."_ « C'est impossible. », conclut-il en recommençant à caresser son animal.

Le prince serra les poings avec plus de force encore. Il recommençait à avoir une conversation trop longue avec un terrien, et bien que le père de la jeune femme lui paraisse le moins fou de tous ceux qui vivaient ici, il sentit son corps s'enflammer. « Construisez-le ! Obéissez ! », cria-t-il finalement en s'emportant.

« Eh, toi ! », entendirent les deux hommes derrière eux. C'était Bulma qui était enfin arrivée après avoir parcouru l'espace qui séparait la cuisine du laboratoire par le jardin. « On peut savoir ce que tu fais à crier après mon père ? »

Végéta ne se retourna pas en l'entendant. Il ferma juste les yeux en se concentrant pour diminuer sa colère. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait plus de deux paroles avec cet homme et il avait perdu le contrôle. La nuit passée, il ne s'était pas bien reposé malgré son retour dans le lit confortable aux draps si doux. Il sentit tout le poids de sa fureur contenue après les évènements de la veille juste au moment où cette femme gêneuse était arrivé pour lui faire des reproches. " _Merde"_ , s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. _"Il ne manquait plus que ça !"_ Il respira profondément.

« Ma fille... », reprit le scientifique retrouvant son calme après la démonstration de colère de son invité et regardant autour de lui. Il lui paraissait incroyable que quelqu'un puisse projeter autant de force et il sourit en voyant le plafond et les murs fissurés. « Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Oui, papa, j'ai vu. », répondit Bulma avec irritation en entrant dans le laboratoire sans quitter des yeux le Saïyen. « C'est un expert pour détruire tout ce qu'il touche. » Végéta trouva cette dernière remarque extrêmement agressive et il la regarda du coin de l'oeil en se demandant où elle voulait en venir avec cette phrase dédaigneuse.

« Et ce n'est pas admirable ? »

La question les fit tous deux lever les sourcils, autant la jeune femme que le Saïyen, qui restait concentré et avait pris la décision de s'en aller le plus tôt possible pour ne pas écouter la scientifique. « Quoi ? », dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

« Regarde ça, ma fille, c'est vraiment admirable. », s'exclamait encore et encore le père de Bulma tout en touchant les tubes pliés et les poutres abîmées. « Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. »

« Papa ! Il a détruit ton laboratoire ! » Sa fille voulait réveiller son père de l'enchantement dans lequel il était, complètement éberlué par la puissance du prince qui regardait la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait. Elle le lui rendit en grimaçant, profondément vexée par ce qui se passait contrairement à toute logique. Ce Saïyen avait détruit le labo de son père et celui-ci paraissait ravi. _"Incroyable !"_ , se dit-elle en croisant les bras et en défiant Végéta du regard.

Finalement, Monsieur Brief revint de sa surprise : « Bien sûr que je te construirai cette chambre de gravité, Végéta. », déclara-t-il en se positionnant face à lui et en fourrant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches. Même Tama fut surpris par cette affirmation. « Mais avant, me permettrais-tu de te faire des examens médicaux ? »

Le prince, qui jusqu'à cet instant avait l'air confus, accepta et pas seulement parce que cela lui paraissait justifié mais surtout parce que, contrairement à la jeune femme, le père ne le lui avait pas ordonné mais demandé. « Entendu. » Et il se retourna pour sortir, non sans indiquer avant : « Je serai dans le vaisseau. »

Après toute cette confusion et après avoir observé comment son père regardait sortir le Saïyen avec un sourire satisfait, elle s'approcha de lui, ulcérée en s'exclamant : « Mais papa ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Nous allons mettre des jours à réparer tous ces dégâts ! » Et elle écarta exagérément les bras pour exprimer sa colère.

Son père, qui ramassait les outils qui étaient tombés au sol lui répondit.

« Ma fille, une force comme la sienne, c'est du jamais vu sur cette planète, si on fait exception de Goku. », dit-il sans perdre son calme caractéristique, « Ce serait intéressant d'analyser son corps et son esprit, surtout s'il est le summum d'une race aussi puissante et cela nous aiderait à améliorer notre espèce, tu ne crois pas ? » Et il se redressa pour observer sa fille et lui adresser un sourire encore plus grand : « De plus, je suis sûr que cela t'intéresserait de lui refaire ces analyses de sang pour voir s'il a ramené une maladie contagieuse de son voyage à travers l'univers, non ? »

Bulma l'observa aussi. Oui, c'était vrai qu'elle avait pensé demander une autre fois au prince une analyse de sang pour voir s'il s'était contaminé lors de son _excursion_ sidérale, puisqu'il avait sûrement visité de nouvelles planètes avec des bactéries inconnues potentiellement dangereuses sinon mortelles. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était comment lui faire entendre raison, maintenant que l'excuse des Nameks n'était plus d'actualité. Quand ils avaient appris par le garçon mystérieux que Goku était mort d'un maladie, elle avait eu envie de lancer au Saïyen un " _je te l'avais bien dit_ " bien cinglant. Aucun doute là-dessus, elle devait son exceptionnelle intelligence en partie grâce à son père. Elle sourit. « Tu es un génie. Je vais voir si je peux sauver le vaisseau. », dit-elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire volte-face pour sortir.

« Tama, où es-tu ? », entendit-elle dire son père derrière elle.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


_« Les trois heures sont écoulées. », indiqua l'énigmatique jeune homme en se levant. « Goku va arriver à tout moment. » Les autres le regardèrent déconcertés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils étaient sur le point de voir apparaître leur ami et que ce jeune puisse en être aussi sûr :_

_« Vraiment ? Comment le sait-il ? Mais comment le sait-il ? » Ils espéraient que leurs questions obtiendraient finalement une réponse._

_Après quelques secondes de doute, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds presque en même temps._

_« C'est vrai ! », s'exclama Chaos tourné vers le ciel._

_« Je peux le sentir, je sens son ki. » Ten-Shin-Han n'en revenait pas._

_« Regardez ! Là-bas ! », s'écria Krilin en montrant un point de l'horizon céleste._

_« Oui, c'est vrai, quelque chose s'approche. », confirma Yamcha._

_« Cela signifie que tout ce qu'a dit ce garçon est la vérité. », dit Bulma, exprimant ce que tous pensaient. « Comment a-t-il pu le deviner ? »_

_« Oui ! » Tout cela importait très peu à Son Gohan à ce moment-là. Son père arrivait enfin. « C'est mon père ! Je peux sentir sa puissance ! » Et quand finalement il vit une petite capsule spatiale s'approcher de La Terre en déchirant le silence du ciel, il s'exclama sans hésitation : « C'est lui ! »_

_Le petit vaisseau avec lequel Goku retournait sur sa planète traversa l'atmosphère laissant derrière lui une traînée de lumière comme une comète. Il allait à une vitesse folle et le bruit qu'il produisait était à la fois assourdissant et aigu à la fois. Quand ils le virent traverser d'Est en Ouest, ils n'hésitèrent pas à courir à la rencontre de leur cher ami. Goku rentrait enfin chez lui._

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


En entrant dans le vaisseau, elle s'étonna de le trouver en train de ramasser tous les débris sur le sol, dynamique sans avoir l'air gêné par une tâche aussi peu appropriée pour un prince. « Ce ne sont pas plutôt à tes serviteurs de faire ça, c'est-à-dire nous ? »

« Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder mais continua tout en lui répondant : « Je risque de mourir de vieillesse si j'attends que tu sois ordonnée. »

  
  


Bulma voulut lui répliquer qu'elle était ordonnée mais comme il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas, elle préféra ne pas le contredire totalement : « Le laboratoire, _jusqu'à aujourd'hui_ , était assez bien rangé. » Et elle se mit à lui donner un coup de main. Elle ne remarqua pas comme le prince l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, pendant qu'elle, à sa façon et inconsciemment, recommençait à l'aider. « Tama, pousse-toi ! », s'exclama la jeune femme quand le chat de son père la gênait en lui tournant furtivement autour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces plantes ? », demanda-t-elle en ramassant quelques tiges.

« Ma nourriture dans l'espace. », répondit négligemment le Saïyen en la voyant examiner les plantes. Le prince continuait à entasser la machinerie détériorée au centre de la pièce.

« C'est de _ça_ que tu t'es alimenté pendant presque neuf mois ? » Elle s'approcha pour flairer l'aliment vert du prince et s'étonna de son odeur agréable. Elle décida d'y goûter et à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas mal du tout.

« Pour une scientifique, tu es inconsciente. », lui fit-il remarquer en étudiant la réaction de la jeune femme en train de savourer les plantes. Il se souvenait comment elle avait été la première à prendre sans hésiter une des boissons du garçon mystérieux pendant qu'ils attendaient Kakarot.

« Si ça ne t'a pas tué en neuf mois, ça ne devrait rien me faire. », affirma-t-elle en lâchant la branche sur la montagne de déchets qu'il avait amoncelés près du panneau de contrôle. Elle s'arrêta pour vérifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. « Bon, je suis définitivement un génie. », déclara-t-elle.

« Le contrôle central n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert, on dirait que je vais pouvoir sauver le vaisseau après tout. » Et elle commença à toucher les boutons et à prendre les commandes.

« Les radars et les indicateurs semblent encore bons. » Le prince était à côté d'elle. Il avait arrêté de nettoyer pour s'approcher du panneau de commandes. « Ce qui a dysfonctionné pendant le voyage, c'est la pression des turbines, qui est tombé à mille unités... »

« Giganewton. », le corrigea-t-elle tout en l'observant de près.

Il continua sans la regarder, posant son index sur chaque touche qui lui paraissait utile. « Le gouvernail, les condensateurs de gravité... » A ce moment-là, il tourna son regard vers elle. « Et évidemment le compensateur de freinage. » Il croyait que cela vexerait la jeune femme comme la veille mais à sa grande surprise, elle le regardait fixement, avec ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. « Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Presque personne ne sait ce qu'est un compensateur de freinage. », ajouta-t-elle sans fard. « Tu es vraiment intelligent. » Et elle sourit de bonheur. Elle s'imaginait qu'après son commentaire aussi spontané que sa personnalité, il se mettrait en colère ou lui lancerait à la figure que c'était l'évidence même. Elle obtint pourtant le contraire de ce qu'elle prévoyait. Le voir rougir. Cela lui parut troublant, oui, mais elle ne put éviter de se réjouir d'avoir provoqué chez ce Saïyen hautain et arrogant une telle réaction. Elle se rappela que la première fois qu'elle l'avait invité à vivre avec sa famille, elle lui avait fait une remarque similaire sur son intelligence quand Végéta avait donné l'idée de transférer les âmes de Goku et Krilin sur La Terre pour qu'ils puissent être ressuscités et qu'il avait baissé les yeux, honteux devant cette flatterie.

« Ça alors... », s'exclama-t-elle amusée. « On dirait presque que tu préfères les insultes aux compliments, Végéta. »

Il se retourna pour continuer à ranger. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, femme. » Et il ajouta après une pause sans vouloir la regarder : « Je sais ce que je suis dans sa juste mesure. » Il exagéra légèrement son sourire à son intention, indiquant un sarcasme.

« Oui, il est évident que tu es mesuré en tout. », lui dit-elle, en lui retournant l'ironie, écartant bien les bras pour montrer l'état du vaisseau détruit par son atterrissage.

« Et si tu veux dire par là que je me crois supérieure à ce que je suis, tu te trompes. » Et, tout en retournant son attention sur le panneau de contrôle, elle poursuivit : « Parce qu'on ne peut pas être supérieur à ce que je suis. » Elle l'entendit rire. C'était faible et étouffé mais elle entendit le maudit ricanement narquois du prince derrière elle, toujours absorbé par le ménage. « De quoi tu ris ? », lui demanda-t-elle indignée en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

  
  


Végéta, qui s'était penché pour sortir d'autres plantes du fond des quelques caissons qui avaient supporté l'impact, se redressa pour lui répondre : « Pour une fois, tu dis quelque chose d'indiscutable. » Et il se pencha encore, dissimulant un sourire de triomphe.

Bulma croisa les bras, vexée. Elle avait raté son effet car il avait su donner la réplique. Elle le regarda et ne voulut pas se déclarer vaincue alors elle l'attaqua sur un autre front :

« Je vois que tu as pris goût aux vêtements d'ici. » Et elle remarqua qu'il venait de s'arrêter de fouiller pour se relever lentement. Bulma sut que le sourire qu'il affichait depuis sa dernière réplique avait sûrement disparu complètement de son visage et elle dut se retenir de rire.

« Ecoute-moi bien, humaine... », dit-il conscient de l'amusement qu'elle trouvait dans tout cela, « quand mon uniforme sortira de cette machine qui tourne... »

« La machine à laver. », corrigea-t-elle faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas rire.

« Qu'importe ! » Il avait toujours détesté qu'on rie de lui, mais il réussit à ne pas tout mélanger et à remettre les choses dans leur contexte : sa confrontation avec cette humaine et à ne pas donner à ces choses plus d'importance qu'elles n'en avaient réellement. Surtout que jusqu'ici, l'échange lui avait procuré du plaisir. « Quand il sortira de là, je le remettrai et je ne porterai plus jamais cet accoutrement. »

« Mais je trouve que cela te va très bien. » Elle le regarda effrontément de haut en bas. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rougisse mais il avait deviné sa tactique.

« J'attends avec impatience que tu ressembles à quelque chose avec tes vêtements, effrontée. » Maintenant, c'était lui qui l'étudiait sans ménagements.

« Si tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec ce pantalon, tu ne l'aurais pas mis. », déclara la jeune femme en souriant et en s'approchant de lui, ignorant le dernier commentaire critique du prince. « On ne me la fait pas à moi. Tu as passé des mois à laver ton uniforme, tu aurais pu le sortir de la machine. Tu y as pensé mais tu as sûrement essayé ces vêtements dans ta chambre et ils t'ont plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui. Pas à pas.

« Tu te trompes, comme toujours. » Et il chercha une porte de sortie comme il savait le mieux le faire, par l'attaque : « Pourquoi n'arrêterais-tu pas avec ta ridicule et stupide manie de me mettre mal à l'aise pour faire quelque chose d'utile comme de réparer _ma_ chambre de gravité ? Ou alors tu ne peux pas la réparer parce que tu l'as tellement mal conçue que... ? »

« Ecoute, prince ! », s'exclama Bulma en lui coupant la parole. « Arrête de te mêler de _mon_ vaisseau ! » Et elle campa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le plus grand plaisir du Saïyen. « Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai dû passer un accord avec mon père et je vais encore devoir me concentrer sur tes maudites exigences de mercenaire à moitié fou et laisser de côté mon travail, alors arrête de te mêler de ce que je fais parce que... »

« J'avais expressément ordonné à ton père d'intervenir car je voulais t'éviter ! »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à donner ! Tu entends ? Ici, les ordres n'ont aucune valeur ! » Elle fit non de la main, exprimant clairement sa colère.

Elle avait réussit à le faire se tourner vers la sortie. Il ne la supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas cette humaine criarde et vulgaire, et même si au cours de leur _cordial_ échange, il y avait eu de bons moments, elle recommençait à lui crier dessus. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal et pour la première fois il se rendit compte que passer trois années ici avec elle serait plus difficile que ne pouvait l'imaginer n'importe quel être de ce monde ou d'ailleurs, prince ou laquais, dieu ou mortel. _"Malédiction ! Je dois progresser ! Et je dois être ici !"_ , pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivi par Tama qui était resté sur le qui-vive pendant toute la conversation. Avant de descendre la rampe du vaisseau, il l'entendit dire : « Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons de m'éviter, hein ? Je n'ai pas la peste, crétin ! »

Il s'arrêta en entendant ces mots. Il trouvait incroyable que cette humaine soit parfois si futée et si idiote à la fois. Il se tourna, les yeux brillants de rage, et s'approcha d'elle à pas rapides. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et restait les mains sur les hanches à l'attendre, presque intentionnellement. Il la saisit par les bras et l'attira vers lui, très, très près. « Ecoute-moi, maudite femme ! », lui cria-t-il, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux et respirer son haleine chaude. « Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je suis le premier ! Tu m'entends ? Le premier à détester être ici avec toi ! Mais nous sommes condamnés à être ensembles ! » Il la secoua à ce moment-là : « Ensemble ! Dans trois ans, ils vont détruire ta planète ! Tous ceux que tu estimes, humaine puante que je déteste ! Alors fiche-moi la paix et mets-toi au travail ! » Et il la lâcha, la faisant tomber assise par terre.

Il allait franchir encore une fois le seuil quand il l'écouta dire quelque chose qui le remua intérieurement. Là, assise sur le sol froid du vaisseau ravagé et après s'être faite crier dessus et insulter, Bulma lui dit : « Moi, je ne te déteste pas. »

A ces mots, il fronça les sourcils et sans se retourner pour la voir, il répondit en reprenant sa marche sur la rampe : « Eh bien, tu devrais, car après ces trois ans, c'est moi qui mettrai un point final à tout ça. »


	9. Le bleu et le noir

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

  
  
 **CHAPITRE 8**

o-o-o-o

* * *

«Papa ? » Elle entra avec Tama dans ses bras dans ce qui restait de son lieu de travail.

« Ah, bonjour, ma fille. » Son père continuait à ranger le champ de ruines qu'était devenu son laboratoire. « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux robots de terminer de nettoyer tout ça ? » Et elle campa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait profiter de la destruction du laboratoire pour améliorer les conditions de sécurité, qu'en penses-tu ? » Et elle lâcha le chat de son père par terre, qui grimpa rapidement sur le corps du scientifique jusqu'à son poste d'observation préféré, l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? », demanda Monsieur Brief en caressant son minet. Ce dernier avait grimpé si vite que son maître ne put se retenir d'ajouter : « Autant il aime Végéta, autant il ne peut pas te sentir. » Et il se mit à rire de sa plaisanterie.

« Bien sûr que oui ! », s'exclama-t-elle, un peu vexée et ignorant l'ironie de son père. « La porte ne fonctionne jamais et un de ces jours, on va avoir une mauvaise surprise, papa, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Elle s'approcha pour vérifier si un des ordinateurs fonctionnait.

« En vingt ans, nous n'avons jamais eu de problème dans ce laboratoire. », dit le professeur Brief en se rasseyant.

« Oui, mais en vingt ans, ton entreprise s'est beaucoup agrandie et elle fait des envieux. Elle devrait avoir une sécurité à la mesure de son importance. », ajouta la jeune femme tout en tapant sur le clavier. « Celui-ci a l'air de fonctionner, il faudra juste changer l'écran, il est brisé de ce côté, tu as vu ? » Et elle montra la fissure qui traversait le coin inférieur gauche du moniteur. « Cet idiot de Végéta va nous rendre la vie impossible pendant ces trois ans. » Et elle tourna la tête pour vérifier que son père lui prêtait attention. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il souriait à son chat qui lui caressait le visage. « Papa ! »

« Voyons, ma petite, je t'ai entendue ! » Il souriait toujours. Et il ajouta en éloignant Tama de son visage : « Trois ans ? C'est le temps qu'il va rester ? » Sa fille remarqua que cette information semblait intéresser son père.

Bulma se retourna. Le moment était arrivé de parler à son père de la menace qui planait sur toute l'humanité. Si hier, elle avait pensé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement elle considérait qu'il était juste de lui dire la vérité car rien ne certifiait qu'ils survivraient dans trois ans.

« Papa, il faut qu'on parle. » Et elle croisa les bras.

« C'est ce qu'on fait, ma chérie. » Il recommençait à se concentrer sur son chat.

« Papa. » Elle l'appela à nouveau d'une voix plus sévère qui exprimait sa profonde inquiétude.

Le ton de sa fille était révélateur et Monsieur Brief changea complètement d'attitude. Il déposa le chat au sol, prit une cigarette dans la poche de sa blouse, l'alluma et se tourna vers sa fille. « A qui avons-nous affaire, cette fois ? »

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Il fallait qu'il trouve un bon endroit, loin de cette ville surpeuplée pour s'entraîner. Le scientifique lui avait dit trois semaines et même si cette femme pouvait peut-être la réparer en moins de temps, il allait devoir passer de longues journées loin de _sa_ chambre de gravité. Il savait où trouver l'endroit parfait pour ça.

  
  


Une fois sur place, il put encore contempler les destructions causées par la bataille entre le garçon mystérieux et Freezer. « Tu n'es même pas arrivé à le toucher, répugnant lézard. », murmura-t-il tout en examinant les alentours désertiques. Il restait toujours des débris du vaisseau impérial et des fragments de corps dispersés à travers ce paysage ocre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ces trois maudits _kis_ qu'il remarquait tout près ne le distrairaient pas dans sa tâche, ici. « Concentre-toi ! », se cria-t-il à lui-même. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait entrevu de la bataille, trop loin à son goût et dans un état de totale stupéfaction. Il revit , depuis le sommet de la crête, le reflet de l'épée du garçon quand Freezer avait été coupé en deux. Il se souvint comment le garçon l'avait pulvérisé sans pitié après avoir mis en pièces son corps de reptile. Il serra les dents encore plus fort. « Ça aurait dû être moi, malédiction ! » Il ouvrit les yeux et respira. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. « Bien, ces mouvements n'étaient pas impossibles. » Et il s'éleva dans les airs pour se mettre à lutter contre un Freezer imaginaire.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Tu as senti ça, Piccolo ? »

Son ami vert s'arrêta de combattre à l'instant et se tourna pour fixer l'horizon, dans la direction dans laquelle le Saïyen regardait. « Oui, lui aussi, il s'est mis à s'entraîner. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Son Gohan qui les observait d'en bas, prit de la hauteur en remarquant aussi cette immense puissance.

« C'est Végéta, il s'entraîne près d'ici. », répondit l'être vert.

« On ne devrait pas s'éloigner ? », demanda Son Gohan.

« Il ne viendra pas nous affronter, Gohan. », lui répondit son père sans quitter le ciel des yeux. « Il a décidé de vaincre les cyborgs avant de lutter contre moi. »

« Son _ki_ est très perturbé. », ajouta Piccolo en fronçant les sourcils. « Parti comme ça, il ne se transformera jamais en super-guerrier. »

« Mince ! » Goku serra les poings, surprenant son fils et le Namek. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, il s'expliqua : « Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il se transforme en super-saïyen ! Ce serait un combat fabuleux, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus fou, toi ou ce maudit prince. »

Goku se mit à rire de la critique de Piccolo et devint encore plus enjoué en réalisant quelque chose : « J'espère juste qu' _elle_ ne le rendra pas encore plus fou. » Et il éclata de rire.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on reprenne l'entraînement. », dit le Namek en comprenant que Goku commençait déjà à trop en dire.

« Elle ? » Son Gohan n'avait pas compris le commentaire de son père. « Qui ça ? »

« Son Gohan ! Défends-toi ! » Et ils reprirent leur entraînement.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Le Docteur Maki Gero, ah oui ? » Et il regarda fixement un point du mur pensif. « Je savais que je finirais par réentendre ce nom et que ce ne serait pas de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Saurais-tu par hasard où il se trouve ? » Bulma, comme lui, s'était assise pour lui récapituler tout ce qui s'était passé. Son père semblait réfléchir mais au grand étonnement de sa fille, il n'avait pas l'air très impressionné par son histoire.

Après quelques secondes, le scientifique réagit : « Il a été un scientifique réputé à une certaine époque, ma fille, et même professeur d'université. Plus tard, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, il a disparu. » Il ouvrit la main brusquement pour illustrer ses dires. Il continua : « Il y a beaucoup d'insensés dans cette profession, ma fille. Beaucoup perdent la tête à cause du pouvoir qu'ils obtiennent après toutes ces expériences. C'est dommage que la méchanceté et l'ambition aveuglent des personnes qui étaient de grande valeur pour le progrès de l'humanité. »

Elle comprenait parfaitement son père. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils cherchent juste la destruction. »

Monsieur Brief continua son raisonnement, cette fois en fixant sa fille dans les yeux : « Il y a des personnes qui tournent mal car elles sont pleines de mauvais sentiments, ma petite, et elles se laissent emporter par eux. Par contre, d'autres ont eu une vie tellement mauvaise, le destin a été si injuste avec elles qu'il ne leur reste pas d'autre option que de se réfugier dans leur douleur en se transformant en des êtres malveillants en apparence. »

A ces mots, sa fille, qui avait les yeux au sol, leva le regard, plissant légèrement les yeux. « On a toujours le choix, papa, toujours. »

Son père sourit légèrement : « Pas toujours, ma chérie. Tu n'as pas eu une vie difficile, mais autour de nous, et pas seulement dans ce monde, il y a des personnes qui ont souffert plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, elles ont dû s'endurcir sous les coups. » Il s'éloigna pour se redresser contre le dossier de la chaise, « Et ces personnes n'ont eu d'autres choix que de continuer à se battre ou... » Il ne voulut pas terminer. L'autre option était évidente.

 _Continuer à se battre ou mourir._ Elle baissa le regard au sol. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas si mauvais, papa, je le sais, c'est juste que parfois il me met hors de moi. »

« Le créateur de ces cyborgs ? » Son père rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation et son inquiétude partit également en fumée.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, étonnée. « Végéta, papa. Tu ne parlais pas de lui ? »

« Je parlais des gens en général, ma fille, de personne en particulier. » Il semblait aussi étonné qu'elle, même si ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire autour de sa cigarette.

Bulma voulut reprendre en main la situation mais ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. « Ah. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Elle se leva nerveusement de sa chaise et toussota. Elle se retourna et fixa ses yeux sur l'écran éteint et gris de l'ordinateur juste derrière elle. « Alors tu ne sais pas où peut se trouver le constructeur de ces monstres ? »

« Je mènerai une enquête, bien sûr. » Son père l'observait depuis sa chaise.

« Et qu'allons-nous faire pour maman ? » C'était la question importante qu'elle voulait régler avec son père maintenant qu'il savait la vérité.

Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir. « La mettre au courant, évidemment. » Et il se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu es sûr ? » Elle le rejoignit pour sortir du laboratoire en même temps que lui.

« Bien sûr, ma petite fille, elle saura quoi faire. », répondit-il sans la regarder. Et il continua son chemin d'un pas tranquille vers le jardin sans remarquer la réaction de perplexité de Bulma à ses mots.

« Mais, mais... » La jeune femme était incapable d'assimiler une vérité aussi accablante. _"Elle saura quoi faire ?"_ Dans son esprit, cela n'avait pas de sens. Après s'être remise de sa surprise, elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son père qui allait directement à la cuisine.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Combien de temps encore ? »

Bulma ne prit même pas la peine de sortir de dessous le vaisseau pour lui répondre : « Si hier je t'ai dit qu'il fallait encore cinq jours, à ton avis combien de jours faut-il aujourd'hui ? »

« Il faut que je m'entraîne, Humaine, je ne peux pas passer... »

La scientifique connaissait déjà les arguments du Saïyen : « Tu ne peux pas passer tout ton temps dans les montagnes parce que tu as besoin d'une gravité augmentée pour tes exercices d'entraînement même si tout ce que nous avons ici est arriéré. » Elle s'arrêta pour respirer. « Oui, c'est bon, je connais ton refrain, Végéta. Tu me le répètes tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Tu me passes la clé de 12 ? »

Elle ne s'étonna pas de devoir s'extirper de dessous le vaisseau pour prendre elle-même l'outil en question. Le prince marchait déjà vers la cuisine, son unique destination dans la maison en dehors de sa chambre. « Imbécile. », murmura-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner et elle remonta son pantalon qui était tâché de graisse comme le reste de ses vêtements.

« Coucou ma belle ! » Son petit ami arrivait par le chemin qui donnait sur la rue après un portail.

« Bonjour, Yamcha. » Et elle retourna sous le vaisseau.

« Tu ne m'embrasses même pas ? » Il l'observa, la moitié de son corps était sous la chambre de gravité avec l'habit de travail qu'elle portait depuis deux semaines.

« Écoute, je suis pleine de cambouis et... » Elle s'interrompit pour grogner en serrant un des écrous de la turbine. « Et j'ai du retard à rattraper, que fais-tu là si tôt ? »

« Eh bien, j'en avais assez de chercher un bon gymnase, je n'en trouve aucun d'adapté à ma force. » Il se mit à rire en cherchant la complicité de Bulma mais elle semblait concentrée sur autre chose alors il continua : « Je crois que je devrais partir m'entraîner ailleurs, me cacher là où je ne serai pas dérangé. » Même avec cela, il n'obtint aucune réponse de sa fiancée. « Bulma ? » Une sorte de son guttural fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme. « Bulma... » Et il se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Deux secondes plus tard, il entendit un brutal « Merde ! » et enfin sa petite amie s'extirpa des fondations de la chambre de gravité mais elle dégoulinait d'un liquide sombre qui lui couvrait tout le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il savait que c'était comique mais malgré tout, il ne trouvait pas que le moment était bien choisi pour rire.

« Merde ! », répéta la jeune femme en se relevant et en tendant les mains. « Où y a-t-il un chiffon ? »

« Quoi ? » Son fiancé n'était pas très rapide.

« Un chiffon, Yamcha ! N'importe quoi ! » Elle avait trop de graisse sur le visage et son chemisier n'y suffirait pas. Elle se mit à marcher à grands pas vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. Elle n'arrêta pas de jurer pendant tout le trajet. Elle était suivie par son fiancé qui depuis longtemps avait décidé de ne pas tenter le sort avec elle.

Le premier problème qu'il avait avec sa petite amie depuis quelques temps était que Bulma s'énervait au cours de n'importe quelle discussion et elle la transformait en dispute à tel point qu'il en perdait le fil et ne pouvait pas suivre. Il croyait que ce problème s'arrangerait avec le temps, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe mais cette phase lui semblait s'éterniser. Maintenant, même une simple tâche de cambouis pouvait à nouveau faire trembler les fondations de leur relation, alors il choisit, comme il le faisait toujours ces derniers temps, de ne pas la provoquer.

Quand Bulma entra dans la cuisine, le visage noir et dégoulinant d'huile de vidange, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de fusiller le prince du regard sachant bien tout le plaisir qu'il retirerait de ce spectacle. Mais il leva à peine les yeux de son repas pour l'observer, inexpressif comme toujours avant de les rabaisser.

« Tout ça est de ta faute ! », lui cria-t-elle. Il resta impassible. Il mangeait, effectivement, mais à un rythme moins soutenu.

« Ma petite chérie ! Mais dans quel état tu t'es mise ! » Sa mère vint à son secours avec un des torchons de cuisine et commença à la frotter en insistant sur son visage. « Espérons que cela n'abîme pas ta peau si fine, ma petite. », dit-elle inquiète sans cesser de la frictionner.

  
  


Elle laissa sa mère la nettoyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarquât qu'une odeur se mélangeait à la précédente : « Maman, il y avait quoi sur ce chiffon ? » Et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Quand sa mère réagit et regarda bien sa fille, son inquiétude augmenta considérablement : « Oh, ma puce, je suis désolée, c'est le torchon avec lequel j'avais nettoyé la tâche de tomate par terre. »

« Quoi ? » La jeune femme voulut voir le résultat de cette erreur et regarda attentivement son reflet dans la fenêtre en s'éloignant brusquement de sa mère. Elle était noire, avec des traces blanches où l'on voyait sa peau suite à la tentative de nettoyage de sa mère et aussi rouge par endroit. Elle refusa de regarder le prince. « Maman ! Pourquoi tu ne laisses jamais nettoyer les robots ? » C'était les paroles les moins blessantes qu'elle pouvait laisser échapper tout en grimpant directement à sa salle de bains.

« Tu sais bien que je m'embrouille en les programmant, mon cœur, je suis désolée ! », s'exclama sa mère depuis le bas de l'escalier. Et elle retourna à la cuisine. « Bonjour, Yamcha ! Nous ne t'avions pas vu, n'est-ce pas, Végéta ? » Malgré tout le temps qu'il avait déjà passé chez elle, son invité était toujours extrêmement timide et réservé, alors elle ne s'étonna même pas qu'il ne réponde pas. « Tu veux manger quelque chose, mon chou ? » Elle s'adressait à nouveau au petit ami de sa fille.

Yamcha avait les yeux baissés. Il ne voulait pas les relever et croiser le regard du second problème qu'il avait avec sa petite amie : le Prince des Saïyens, celui autour duquel Bulma avait décidé de centrer toute sa vie. Du moins, à son avis. Pourtant, ces deux dernières semaines, ils s'étaient à peine croisés car le prince semblait se réveiller à l'aube, déjeuner, aller s'entraîner dans les montagnes et ne réapparaître à la maison qu'à la tombée du jour, comme à présent. Pour Yamcha, voir sa petite amie travailler constamment pour ce maudit mercenaire, était au dessus de ses forces. Il répondit simplement : « Non, je vais rejoindre Bulma. » Et il sortit en évitant de regarder le Saïyen dont il sentait le regard sombre fixé sur lui. C'était vraiment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'affronter, et pire encore, que le Saïyen le sache.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

« Bulma ? » Il entra dans la chambre s'attendant à l'y trouver mais il ne la vit pas. On pouvait entendre de l'eau couler alors il entra dans la salle de bain. « Parfait », dit-il en entrant. « Ainsi tu feras d'une pierre deux coups, ça te dirait qu'on mange dehors ce soir ? » Il l'observa nue sous la douche. Il se souvint que cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un œil pendant qu'elle se frictionnait la tête couverte de mousse.

« Ça te plairait qu'on oublie tout et qu'on sorte dîner ? », répéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le couvercle des toilettes.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Yamcha, il faut que je finisse de réparer la chambre de gravité sinon Végéta sera furieux. »

Il soupira, écœuré. Encore une fois, son second problème apparaissait. « Et tu ne peux pas laisser le prince se vexer, pas vrai ? »

Elle le regarda fixement cette fois. « Ce que je ne peux pas permettre, c'est qu'il menace encore mon père, Yamcha, tu le sais. » Elle voulut ajouter que le Saïyen était à elle, comme elle l'avait décidé longtemps auparavant, mais elle savait que son petit ami le prendrait mal si elle parlait en ces termes, ce qu'elle faisait pourtant constamment avec son père quand ce dernier insistait pour l'aider avec le vaisseau. Et elle continua à se frotter avec l'éponge. « Que me disais-tu à propos du gymnase ? » Elle imagina que Yamcha ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de sourire à cette question et elle ne se trompait pas :

« Ah, oui, je n'arrive pas à en trouver un qui me convienne, bébé, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Et il croisa les jambes, pensif.

« Quelles autres options as-tu ? » Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude qui parcourut son corps couvert de mousse.

« Eh bien, soit je resterai ici ou soit j'irai m'entraîner à l'extérieur, soit dans un meilleur centre, ou avec Ten Shin Han, même si je ne sais pas où il se trouve. » Il regardait le plafond, l'expression toujours aussi pensive.

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous ne vous reverriez pas ces trois années jusqu'à l'arrivée des cyborgs. »

C'était vrai, tous avaient décidé en apprenant la prochaine bataille qui aurait lieu dans trois ans, qu'ils devraient s'entraîner consciencieusement chacun de leur côté, même s'il ne comprendrait jamais cette décision. Il était clair que pour certains, comme Piccolo ou Goku qui possédaient une force supérieure, suivre le rythme des autres entraînements, beaucoup moins intenses, aurait été une perte de temps, mais Yamcha considérait que parmi les guerriers du groupe, il y avait une équivalence de force entre certains, comme entre lui et Ten Shin Han ainsi que Krilin. Alors pour sa part, il irait rendre visite à ses camarades. Il s'arracha à ses pensées pour répondre. « Oui, les autres en ont parlé, mais j'ai besoin de m'entraîner avec quelqu'un qui puisse m'affronter, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? », demanda-t-elle tranquillement en se savonnant la figure. Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte de l'impact de ces paroles sur son petit ami. Pourtant, la triste réalité était que Bulma recommençait à dépasser son petit ami sur le plan de la ruse.

« Comment ? »

Elle ferma le robinet. « Passe-moi une serviette, mon ange. » Au moment où celui-ci allait lui en passer une, elle reprit : « Je ne sais pas, si tu veux, je peux te faire un gymnase ou un vaisseau comme celui d'en bas... » Mais elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Yamcha avait prit la serviette et la serrait dans la serviette entre ses bras.

« Tu es fantastique, tu le sais ? » Et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

La jeune femme sourit : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé avant. »

« Mais parce que j'ai pensé que ça t'embêterait, Bulma. »

« Mais si j'en reconfigure un pour cette brute de Végéta, comment n'en ferais-je pas un pour mon petit ami, qui est aussi bon voire meilleur guerrier que lui ! » Il était clair que la comparaison était exagérée mais depuis qu'elle avait décidé de lui offrir son aide et ainsi d'apaiser la fatigante jalousie paranoïaque de son petit ami, elle avait franchi le pas. Heureusement, l'effet produit avait été positif pour tous les deux. Ce qui n'était pas très clair, c'était comment elle pourrait trouver du temps pour lui construire un centre d'entraînement. De plus, même si c'était un mensonge, prétendre qu'un homme était plus fort que celui qu'il considérait comme son rival dans n'importe quel domaine donnait toujours de bons résultats.

Pour Yamcha, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Elle lui avait fait cette proposition malgré la mauvaise passe que leur couple traversait actuellement et en plus avec une spontanéité stupéfiante. Il n'imagina pas une seconde que la scientifique avait tout prévu. « Non, bébé, ce n'est pas la peine. » Maintenant, comme Bulma l'avait calculé avec précision, il allait s'excuser en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger plus que nécessaire : « Je ne veux pas te déranger plus que nécessaire. » Et il se retourna pour l'embrasser, cette fois sur la bouche : « Je continuerai à chercher. » Et il se retourna pour la laisser se sécher enfin.

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire de triomphe de la scientifique qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand celle-ci comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Oui, elle avait manipulé son fiancé exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que leur relation chutait en piqué. Pire encore, cela accentuait cette chute. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était Bulma Brief, et si Bulma Brief affirmait pouvoir les sortir de cette mauvaise passe dans laquelle ils s'enlisaient, elle le ferait. Il était son petit ami. Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient depuis de nombreuses années et avaient partagé les mêmes aventures. « Tu sais quoi ? », lui dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit et avait allumé la télévision. Elle avait changé d'avis pour le dîner de ce soir et elle pensait que ce serait l'occasion de lui révéler une décision qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle avait appris l'arrivée prochaine des cyborgs. De plus, cela semblait faire du bien à Végéta de respirer l'air pur du lieu où il s'entraînait et maintenant qu'il avait mangé, même si c'était à des heures intempestives et que sa mère ne semblait pas dérangée de devoir lui réchauffer sa nourriture, il se couchait tôt, alors elle considéra que le moment était venu de reprendre sa vie en main. « Yamcha. », l'appela-t-elle encore une fois en le voyant absorbé par l'écran. Elle avait vu cent fois ce regard chez son imbécile de petit ami. Elle s'approcha de lui sentant son corps se crisper et fixa ses yeux sur l'écran. « Yamcha ! Arrête de regarder ces pétasses ! » C'était à peine croyable. Elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour améliorer les choses et lui bavait devant des filles en maillot de bain. Elle prit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision elle-même.

« Pardon, bébé, j'essayais de changer de chaîne mais la télécommande n'obéissait plus. » Et il lui sourit bêtement en essayant de se justifier.

« On sort dîner ! », dit Bulma après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de bain en soupirant, irritée.

.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Il n'avait jamais aimé la compagnie. Il avait toujours préféré rester seul. Avoir à ses côtés Nappa ou Raditz n'était qu'une question de tactique guerrière, de simple mathématique : trois personnes font plus de travail qu'une seule. Et un gain de temps. Une des choses qui lui pesaient le plus dans son exil volontaire sur la Terre c'était qu'apparemment, les humains étaient extrêmement sociables. Et parmi eux, surtout la mère de la jeune femme.

Il n'aimait pas rester seul avec la femme blonde. Elle parlait toujours sans interruption, le flattant et lui racontant des choses sur les animaux ou les plantes ou ses progrès culinaires comme si cela pouvait l'intéresser réellement. Depuis son retour sur cette planète et pendant qu'on réparait _sa_ chambre de gravité, il avait décidé de passer le moins de temps possible dans cette maison. Il allait s'entraîner dans les montagnes, rentrait pour manger plus tard qu'à la normale et ensuite montait à sa chambre pour se doucher et dormir. C'était un plan simple, il avait même repoussé chaque jour un peu plus l'heure de son retour pour les éviter au déjeuner, surtout pour ne pas être avec _elle_ et son stupide fiancé qui passait la voir de temps en temps. La seule faille dans son plan était la maîtresse de maison. Car comme lui, elle avait comme lieu de prédilection la cuisine. Et apparemment, quand il arrivait tenaillé par la faim, c'était toujours le moment qu'elle choisissait pour préparer des petites mixtures individuelles.

« Goûte-moi ça, tu veux bien, mon beau ? », lui dit la blonde, comme elle le faisait depuis quatorze jours, juste quand il terminait son déjeuner tardif.

La première fois qu'il était tombé sur elle au déjeuner, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter de manger en sa présence mais ensuite, elle lui avait mis sous le nez ces portions de nourriture sucrée qu'elle l'avait prié de déguster.

Il ne se méfiait plus d'eux. La première fois qu'il avait baissé sa garde sur la nourriture, il s'était trouvé stupide. Stupide de s'être laissé troubler par la femme aux cheveux turquoise, mais cela lui avait servi de leçon pour ne pas baisser la garde sur d'autres plans. Il avait pu constater qu'empoisonner le Prince des Saïyens ne faisait pas partie de leur plan et il s'était relaxé sur ce point depuis ce moment-là. Pourtant, le premier jour, il n'avait pas pu donner libre court à son appétit car juste après, il était parti à la recherche de Kakarot. Maintenant, avec ces gâteaux juste sous son nez à la même heure tous les jours, il comprit qu'il pouvait supporter l'insupportable : la présence étouffante de la mère de la scientifique. Et ensuite, il prit une seconde décision : que dorénavant, il monterait à sa chambre pour enfiler une chemise avant de s'asseoir pour manger. Un autre regard obscène et il l'enverrait en orbite.

Cette fois, il opta pour un gâteau de forme arrondie et qu'il avait toujours évité, celui de couleur marron, malgré son étrange arôme qui le tentait toujours.

« Ah, très bon choix cette fois, Végéta, un gâteau au chocolat. » Et elle posa le plateau sur la table. « Ce sont les préférés de ma fille. » Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil tout en se redressant pour attendre le verdict. La mécanique créée était la suivante aux yeux de Madame Brief. S'il aimait, son invité allait dévorer tous ceux de même saveur, par contre s'il n'aimait pas vraiment, il les mangerait quand même mais avec avec plus de réserve. Car son invité était bien élevé.

Quand il goûta le gâteau au chocolat, il dut prendre son temps pour analyser ce parfum si particulier. Il sentit le gâteau fondre dans sa bouche et se mêler à sa salive. Un mélange aussi âpre que sucré lui inonda non seulement l'espace buccal mais aussi d'autres sens qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer, transformant cette expérience en autre chose qu'une simple expérience gustative qui l'envahit plus loin que la gorge. Finalement, il l'avala. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais au même instant il se souvint du sexe et de sa longue abstinence. Une voix criarde le fit revenir à lui-même. « Allons, ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, je te ferai ceux au citron que tu as l'air de préférer. » En l'entendant dire ça, il sut comment réagir. Il avala d'un coup tous les gâteaux de couleur marron. La mécanique créée aux yeux de Végéta était la suivante : s'il avait encore faim, il les avalerait d'un coup, si par contre il était repu, il prendrait le temps de les déguster. « Ah, mais je me trompais, alors ils t'ont plu. » Et elle rit enchantée de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. « Je vais voir si les ouvriers du laboratoire en veulent quelques-uns. Peux-tu programmer les robots ménager, Végéta ? Merci ! » Et elle prolongea le dernier mot jusqu'à sortir par la porte.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Quand il monta à sa chambre, il entendit des cris provenir de celle de la jeune femme, quelque chose à propos de la télévision, mais il passa sans s'arrêter comme toujours. Il espérait juste que cette nuit le petit ami ne resterait pas car apparemment elle était vulgaire dans tous les domaines, y compris pour le sexe, même si elle s'était montrée devant lui comme une personne pudique. Après l'expérience du chocolat, il valait mieux qu'il n'entende rien qui puisse lui rappeler que cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas savouré une femme. Il entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et fut surpris en même temps que gêné d'y découvrir un petit robot, de ceux qui envahissaient de temps en temps toute la maison pour la laisser propre et rangée.

« Prince Végéta. Prince Végéta. »

Avant que le machin blanc ne se mette à marteler " _Attention, attention_ " et ne devienne fou, il lança sur lui un rayon de ki et se mit à pousser du pied le tas de ferraille hors de la chambre. Juste quand il ouvrit la porte, la scientifique sortit de sa chambre habillée de façon très différente de ces deux dernières semaines qu'il avait passées sur la planète.

En le voyant, elle s'écria : « Tu as détruit un autre robot ménager, Végéta ? » Et elle grogna avant de tout de suite se diriger vers les escaliers. « J'espère que tu ne feras pas des tiennes pendant mon dîner, tu pourras te tenir ? », dit-elle, le son de ses talons hauts résonnant dans tout le couloir. Quand elle se tourna pour crier cette fois sur son petit ami qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à l'attendre, le prince l'observait toujours, inexpressif. « Quoi ? Tu vas encore faire un commentaire sur mon visage tâché de tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? », lui demanda-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les hommes, qu'ils soient de ce monde ou d'un autre.

Le Saïyen se contenta de claquer la porte.

« Yamcha ! »

  
  


  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


  
  


« Alors tu veux la repousser ? »

Elle regarda les yeux tristes de son fiancé. Elle avait pris une décision qui était des plus intelligentes. « Écoute, Yamcha, nous devons nous concentrer sur l'arrivée de ces cyborgs et je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour une célébration, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Son petit ami regardait un coin vide de la table. « Mais tu veux te marier avec moi, non ? »

Ici, elle devait se montrer complètement convaincue : « Oui, oui, bien sûr, mon amour. » Elle lui prit la main pour qu'il sente sa proximité. « Depuis notre rencontre, ça a toujours été le rêve de ma vie, tu te souviens ? » Et elle lui offrit un sourire calculé, ceux auxquels il ne résistait pas, elle le savait.

Yamcha regarda leurs deux mains entrelacées et encore une fois, comme tant d'autres, elle ressentit un pincement de culpabilité au cœur. « C'est également le mien, mon amour, former une famille avec toi, même si nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfant. », affirma-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. « Comment ça nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfant ? » Elle lui lâcha la main brusquement.

« Eh bien, comme nous ne sommes pas sûrs de gagner, nous n'allons pas avoir un enfant sans avoir un bon futur à lui offrir, non ? » Pour lui, la question était claire.

« Comment ça vous n'êtes pas sûrs de gagner ? Bien sûr que vous allez gagner ! » Elle se redressa dans sa chaise, vexée. Elle savait qu'il y avait un risque que la chance ne soit pas de leur côté lors de la bataille, mais elle avait confiance en ses amis. A cet instant, elle eut l'image parfaitement nette qu'en cas de défaite, elle survivrait au désastre à venir d'un monde dominé par les cyborgs. Elle ne savait pas comment elle le ferait mais elle y arriverait. Et si à cette époque elle avait un ou deux gamins, même s'il ne lui restait que trois ans pour ça, ils survivraient avec elle. Évidemment. Elle était Bulma Brief.

« Un ou deux gamins ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit un ou deux gamins ? » Le visage complètement horrifié de son fiancé était éloquent dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle avait récidivé : elle avait pensé à voix haute. _"J'ai bu trop de vin"_ Elle voulut s'excuser en s'arrêtant à son quatrième verre. Elle attendit que le serveur qui venait de s'approcher pour lui rendre sa carte de crédit se retire pour continuer : « Si ces cyborgs vont bientôt arriver, Yamcha, ce n'est pas le moment de célébrer un mariage mais plutôt d'avoir des enfants. » Elle toussa et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette. « Tu sais que je me suis toujours plaint d'être fille unique et que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour partager mes affaires. »

« Mais Bulma, tu ne sais pas partager. » Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il l'avait dit. Parfois, lui aussi pensait tout haut. Au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper aux cris, il se vit sauvé par une voix qui attira leur attention à tous deux, les arrachant à leur conversation. Il se réjouit juste le temps de s'apercevoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Bonjour Yamcha. » Une femme, qu'il avait connu mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, s'était approchée de leur table.

« Bonjour Yuri. », répondit-il mal à l'aise. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Le rire nerveux de son petit ami lui mit la puce à l'oreille. « Qui es-tu ? », demanda une Bulma ulcérée.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds ne la regarda même pas. « Je croyais que tu m'appellerais, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

« Eh bien, Yuri, c'est que j'ai changé de gymnase et que maintenant, je suis très occupé. »

Yamcha s'était levé, vraiment alarmé. « On s'en va, Bulma ? » Et il s'inclina vers le bras de sa fiancé pour l'aider à se lever et l'emmener loin d'ici. Yuri réagit avant et ce fut elle qui entra en contact avec lui en premier en le saisissant par l'épaule afin de l'approcher et de lui murmurer quelque chose. « Je t'ai... »

« Eh, toi ! » Le jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'était levée de sa chaise et l'avait repoussée loin de Yamcha. Yuri fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas tomber mais avec tant de malchance qu'elle trébucha contre la table d'autres clients du restaurant, qui, surpris en voyant une femme presque tomber sur les sushis qu'ils avaient commandés, se levèrent également. A cet instant, tout le monde dans le restaurant avait les yeux fixés sur eux. « Je te défends de toucher mon fiancé ! Tu as compris ? » Et elle fit deux pas en avant pour s'approcher de l'intruse. « Si tu oses lui faire encore des messes basses, je t'arrache la langue ! » Bulma était déjà sur elle quand Yamcha l'écarta, pensant sa fiancée vraiment capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Bulma, laisse-la, c'est juste une prof du gymnase. »

« C'est elle, ton hystérique de petite amie ? » Yuri s'était remise de la bourrade et voulait répondre à la prétentieuse et célèbre Bulma Brief. Évidemment, elle savait qui elle était. Elle n'avait jamais pu supporter cette femme, et encore moins depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle sortait avec Yamcha, le bel ex-joueur de baseball qui fréquentait depuis peu le gymnase où elle travaillait. « Tu avais raison, c'est juste une hystérique. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! », s'exclama Yamcha, terrifié. De toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire de sa fiancée, c'était justement la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite, même si cette appellation lui allait comme un gant. Il se tourna vers Bulma pour qu'elle le croie. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Bulma. »

L'éminente scientifique avait croisé les bras et regardait la femme suspecte qui les avait interrompus et qui se recoiffait maintenant. « Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas une hystérique. » Elle considéra que cette femme ne méritait pas son attention. « Allons-nous-en, Yamcha, c'est juste une envieuse. » Elle prit son sac à main pour s'en aller, suivie par son fiancé. En passant à la hauteur de Yuri d'un pas digne, elle entendit :

« Et en plus, tu es cocue. »

Ni Yamcha, un guerrier émérite, ni la victime elle-même ne purent empêcher le coup de sac à main que Bulma lui infligea au visage. C'est seulement quand Bulma se prépara à se jeter sur elle que Yamcha put réagir avant que tout cela n'empire en la saisissant par la taille. « Bulma, calme-toi ! », lui répéta-t-il en l'écartant de Yuri.

« Espèce de garce ! », lui répétait-elle, voulant s'arracher de l'étreinte de son petit ami. « Lâche-moi Yamcha ! », insistait-elle en se débattant pendant que le lutteur la traînait hors du restaurant. « La prochaine fois, je t'arrache ces cheveux ridicules ! Je te les arrache ! »

Ils quittèrent la salle envahie de murmures où plusieurs personnes relevaient Yuri, qui arborait aux lèvres un sourire de triomphe.

Une fois dans la rue, Bulma se calma, tout en se mettant à marcher sans but. _"Elle ne semble plus vouloir frapper personne."_ , essayait de se consoler son fiancé, qui la suivait. Yamcha ne savait pas s'il devait lui parler ou non parce qu'elle semblait très irritée. Finalement, il opta pour la première solution :

« Bulma, je ne... »

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer. « Je sais que tu ne m'as pas été infidèle. »

Elle l'avait interrompu si brusquement qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Bien sûr que non. », ajouta-t-il.

« Tu aimes juste t'amuser, c'est tout. » Elle continua sans se retourner pour le regarder et peut-être pour cette raison son petit ami eut l'impression qu'elle se parlait davantage à elle-même qu'à lui. « Moi aussi, alors je n'aurais pas dû réagir de manière aussi hysté... » Elle se corrigea à l'instant : « Aussi irrationnelle. » Elle semblait vouloir compenser la faiblesse de cette affirmation en faisant claquer ses talons avec force sur la chaussée.

« Eh. » Le guerrier lui saisit enfin le bras pour qu'elle se retourne et le regarde.

Elle leva les yeux et les fixa dans les siens. « Tu ne me ferais pas ça, hein ? »

Son petit ami la serra dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie la culpabilité reflétée dans ses pupilles.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

.

.

Il regardait les étoiles depuis le toit de la coupole principale de la résidence. Il avait à nouveau du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait jamais dormi beaucoup. Depuis tout petit, il faisait des cauchemars angoissants. Après, avec les années, leur nature avait changé pour s'incarner en Freezer et ses désirs de vengeance. Il était passé des rêves sur ses victimes, aux rêves avec son défunt père et ensuite à ceux avec le lézard. Maintenant, le rôle du protagoniste de ses cauchemars était joué par deux autres personnes de plus : Kakarot et ce mystérieux garçon aux cheveux lilas. Ses cauchemars étaient confus et quand il se réveillait épuisé et en nage, c'est à peine s'il s'en souvenait. Juste de leurs visages. Leurs visages aux yeux verts et leurs cheveux enflammés. Ils étaient des super-guerriers et pas lui.

« Même pas la moindre chance. », murmura-t-il en regardant le cosmos. Et pour rendre son séjour encore plus agréable, trois de ses plus fervents ennemis s'entraînaient tout près de l'endroit qu'il avait choisi. Il avait pensé changer de lieu d'entraînement en remarquant ces trois kis puissants et familiers, pourtant, il savait que rester à l'endroit où Freezer avait perdu la vie lui insufflait une motivation spéciale et il changea immédiatement d'avis.

Il maugréa et se concentra sur les étoiles. Cinquante mille années lumière, c'était la distance qu'indiquaient les calculs du vaisseau construit par la jeune femme, c'était beaucoup. Cela signifiait que ce qu'il voyait maintenant n'était pas Vegetaseï, c'était Tsufur. Une moue de dégoût surgit sur son visage. Il se consola, _"Cela reste ma planète."_

Il entendit le portail principal s'ouvrir. Il se redressa sur le matelas et se releva pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien du ki de la jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise et de son idiot de petit ami. Elle lui dit au revoir depuis la porte et se dirigea d'un pas alerte à travers le jardin. Elle rectifia sa coiffure aux cheveux frisés. Elle semblait troublée et indifférente au tapage causé par ses chaussures à talons hauts qui aurait pu réveiller n'importe qui. Il la vit trébucher et tomber face contre terre.

« Mais il ne va rien m'arriver de bien, aujourd'hui ! », s'exclama Bulma depuis le sol. Elle se releva, se sentant encore plus abattue. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'elle entendit un rire provenir d'en haut. Elle regarda le balcon de Végéta au dessus d'elle, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas y être et les faibles lumières qui éclairaient le jardin ne l'aidaient en rien. « Je t'ai entendu, Végéta. »

Lors de la scène de la cuisine quand elle était entrée couverte de cambouis, il avait dû se retenir d'éclater de rire à la vue du visage de la jeune femme noir de graisse. Cependant, maintenant qu'il n'avait aucun témoin, il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son amusement en voyant la scientifique, vaniteuse à l'excès, aussi maladroite. C'était la seconde fois qu'il la voyait s'écraser contre le sol à cause de ses talons hauts. Il se rappela la première fois que c'était arrivé, quand elle était sortie très vite de sa chambre de gravité par la rampe après avoir vérifié que le contrôleur de pression était défectueux. Il lui revint à l'esprit que cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, depuis qu'il lui avait rappelé qu'il comptait bien détruire la planète de ses propres mains.

Bulma, au bout de plusieurs minutes sans réponse, repoussa l'idée de lui adresser à nouveau la parole et reprit son chemin. Elle commença à s'appuyer d'une main contre la porte principale de la maison pour enlever ses chaussures à talons.

« C'est maintenant que tu vas t'inquiéter de ne pas faire trop de bruit ? » Il remarqua comment elle sursauta en l'entendant et comment elle le regardait du coin de l'œil tout en cherchant la boucle de qui fermait sa chaussure à sa cheville.

Elle l'avait juste derrière elle. « Laisse-moi tranquille. » Et elle soupira de ne pas arriver à enlever sa chaussure.

« Tu sens l'alcool. »

« Et ma colère, tu la sens ? », s'exclama-t-elle du tac-au-tac sans le regarder. Elle se découragea devant la résistance de sa chaussure et posa sa main sur le lecteur d'empreinte pour ouvrir la porte principale. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. « Merde ! Je n'ai eu aucun problème avec le portail de la rue pourtant. » Elle se souvint qu'on avait changé la sécurité du laboratoire. _"Une interférence entre les lignes et les registres ?"_ , se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de vérifier que tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Elle s'essuya la main sur son vêtement et essaya une seconde fois. Rien. Elle soupira pour la énième fois de cette nuit funeste. _"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"_ Elle était sur le point de s'en retourner quand elle sentit la présence imposante de Végéta encore plus près, derrière elle. Elle regarda sur sa gauche et vit la main du Saïyen apparaître lentement dans son champ de vision. Silencieusement, celle-ci se fraya un passage à côté de sa taille, s'approcha de sa main, la retira et avec tout son bras en tension, la paume de la main se posa sur le lecteur d'empreintes. Elle crut sentir de la chaleur sur sa nuque avant qu'enfin une voix neutre et inconnue ne l'arrachât à sa contemplation du bras tendu du guerrier, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle.

« Prince Végéta. Bienvenue. », entendirent-ils. La porte s'ouvrit et l'entrée s'éclaira.

« C'est incroyable. », s'exclama-t-elle en regardant tout cela partagée entre l'indignation et la curiosité. Elle tourna la tête pour l'observer en entier, à une paume de son visage. Hautain et se délectant visiblement de son effet. « Quand as-tu fait une reconnaissance d'empreintes, toi ? » Et elle entra dans la maison laissant bien voir sa gêne.

« Ton père tient ses promesses, lui. » En vérité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment cette machine avait pu lire la paume de sa main mais à sa grande satisfaction, elle l'avait fait. Il observa la silhouette de la jeune femme, de dos, s'éloigner et se diriger directement vers la cuisine. Il la suivit.

« Si je mets autant de temps avec mon vaisseau, c'est parce que je suis en train de beaucoup l'améliorer. », se justifia-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise, les jambes croisées pour enlever enfin la maudite chaussure. En s'inclinant, son décolleté se fit ostensiblement visible. Le Saïyen préféra se concentrer sur le réfrigérateur.

« En plus, je suis en train d'y construire une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine, exactement comme dans celui que Goku a utilisé pour aller sur Namek. » Finalement, elle put se libérer de l'une des tortionnaires de ses pieds.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ces choses. », rétorqua Végéta en cherchant un fruit dans le réfrigérateur.

Bulma sourit en se défaisant de la seconde chaussure. « Oui, mais avec un peu de chance, tu te sentiras tellement bien là-dedans que tu t'en iras d'ici. »

Il ferma la porte avec sa main libre, comprenant sa tactique. Il n'entra pas dans son jeu. « Tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille. », déclara-t-il, sûr de ses paroles.

« Ben voyons ! » Un éclat de rire sonore, clair et haut, signifiant que tout cela n'avait aucun sens, s'échappa spontanément de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser troubler par les provocations de la jeune femme. Avec ce rire forcé, elle avait presque réussi à lui faire détourner les yeux de sa silhouette. « Vous avez besoin de moi pour en finir avec les cyborgs, tu le sais bien. »

Elle se leva. Elle ne semblait pas affectée par cela. « Oh, oui, bien sûr, je veux que tu restes ici pour lutter contre ces monstres et qu'ensuite tu nous tues tous, pas vrai ? » Elle prit un verre et se glissa dans l'espace étroit que le Saïyen avait laissé entre son corps et le réfrigérateur. Elle avait envie d'une boisson fraîche avant d'aller se coucher. « Tu te rends compte comme c'est étrange, Végéta ? » Elle opta pour un jus de pêche. « Nous t'invitons, te traitons bien, sûrement mieux que personne ne l'a fait dans toute ta vie. » Elle insista sur cette dernière supposition en le regardant tout se servant un verre. Il s'était assis sur un haut tabouret et mordait dans une pomme avec les coudes sur le comptoir. Il la regardait intrigué alors elle ajouta : « Et toi, tu veux tous nous tuer. »

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de me surprendre par votre ridicule. », répondit le Saïyen. Et il ajouta : « Vous n'y arriverez pas. »

« A quoi ? » Bulma s'assit juste en face de lui, appuyant également les coudes sur le comptoir, tenant son verre à hauteur de ses lèvres. S'il refusait d'accorder de l'importance à un sujet aussi grave, elle non plus ne lui montrerait pas son inquiétude. Elle était toujours un peu sous l'effet du vin alors elle tenta de centrer son regard droit dans ses yeux sombres, détournant les yeux du torse couvert de cicatrices du guerrier.

Végéta se pencha en avant pour donner du poids à ce qu'il allait dire. Maintenant, il avait l'occasion parfaite pour asséner ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Il avala le morceau de pomme pour articuler clairement. « Vous croyez qu'en vous montrant gentils, j'oublierai ma menace. Je suis le Prince de la race des Saïyens, Humaine, je sais parfaitement quel est votre plan. »

Elle lâcha d'un coup le verre sur la table. « Encore avec ça, Végéta ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il recommençait à douter de la bonne foi de sa famille. « C'est de la simple gentillesse, nom d'un chien ! » Elle but, dégoûtée, évitant le regard intense du guerrier. C'était comme s'il ne savait pas déjà qu'elle était tout sauf idiote comme ceux sur lesquels il était tombé dans sa misérable vie. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé que si le prince ne voyait pas en eux de menace et ne les trouvait pas répugnants, entre le découragement de ne jamais pouvoir vaincre Goku et son propre dégoût, il finirait par s'en aller en les laissant vivre tranquilles sur cette planète qu'il détestait tant. Et le fait qu'ils se fassent sortir de leurs gonds mutuellement, n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

  
  


Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, avant que que le Saïyen n'y mette un terme pour que les choses soient claires : « Une gentillesse feinte. » Il remarqua comment elle tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction et lui rendit son regard. Elle était sur le point d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Le prince sut ce qui viendrait et prit son temps avant de clore de son point de vue la question. « De simples hypocrites. »

« Non ! », cria-t-elle, exaltée, faisant jaillir quelques gouttes de jus de fruit de son verre. « Je ne peux pas te laisser nous traiter d'hypocrites ! » Elle s'était levée et, remarquant son pied mouillé, elle laissa à contre-cœur le verre sur le comptoir.

Lui, contrairement à d'habitude, semblait tranquille tout en mordant dans sa pomme. « Personne ne peut être aussi stupide, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Bulma serra les poings et baissa les yeux. Sa journée avait été très rude. « Tu sais, quoi ? » Elle reprit le verre et un court instant, envisagea de le lui balancer à la figure mais elle le reposa pour en finir avec tout ça avant d'aller se coucher. « Aujourd'hui, je te laisserai seul ici avec ton fruit et je prierai Kamisama pour que tu t'étrangles avec. » Elle se mit en marche pour sortir de la cuisine et Végéta la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle pouvait insister autant qu'elle voulait, il était convaincu par sa théorie. Bulma continua à parler : « J'en ai marre des hommes, j'ai été sur le point de croire que mon petit ami me trompait et j'ai même perdu mon calme caractéristique. »

Il rit à cela et quand la jeune femme passa à sa hauteur, il murmura : « Bien sûr qu'il te trompe. »

Il lui stoppa le bras au vol. La scientifique avait voulu le frapper et il avait arrêté sa main levée qui allait le gifler. Il avait même eu le temps de se lever.

Bulma aurait voulu lui dire beaucoup de choses, entre autre comment il osait insinuer une chose pareille et qu'il n'avait qu'à retourner en enfer d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Végéta aurait voulu lui crier qu'il savait que cet humain lui était infidèle à l'odeur qu'il portait sur lui en arrivant à la maison et que cependant il ne le blâmait pas de vouloir aller avec d'autres femmes.

Mais le temps se figea.

Aucun d'eux ne parla quand le bleu et le noir, la lumière et l'obscurité, se rencontrèrent. Il restèrent à se regarder et une charge tomba sur eux. Jamais elle n'avait été si lourde et éthérée à la fois. Ils étaient dans la cuisine de la maison, où ils avaient eu leur première dispute, où il lui avait presque donné à manger, où le prince l'avait saisie par le visage pour la menacer de mort, et où, apparemment, le feu commençait à brûler. Là, avec sa main masculine fermée autour de son mince poignet, ils remarquèrent que jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches même si le reste de leurs corps étaient séparés. Cela n'avait pas été une dispute comme les autres. Elle leur avait montré ce qui venait de très loin. Qu'il y avait de l'attraction et qu'elle était mutuelle. Que cette attirance qu'ils sentaient l'un pour l'autre, qui les unissait irrémédiablement malgré leurs caractères, commençait à être trop puissante et que n'importe quel contact physique faisait que l'étincelle qui avait jailli à un moment déjà lointain et impossible à déterminer, commençait à croître et à devenir incontrôlable. Les marchés, les moqueries, les défis, les cris, les jeux impossibles qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Tout. Absolument tout leur traversa l'esprit pendant ce moment suspendu hors du temps. Ils s'observaient l'un l'autre comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Cette charge était de l'électricité pure.

Et alors le prince la lâcha.

Remarquant la diminution de son étreinte, la scientifique sortit en courant pour monter les escaliers et fuir de là. Végéta fronça les sourcils plus qu'à la normale en baissant les yeux au sol. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vue réellement terrorisée, et ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle avait peur. Immédiatement, se forma sur son visage le sourire du stratège qui se rend compte qu'il vient de découvrir l'arme qui détruira son adversaire.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Mon Dieu. », répétait Bulma encore et encore en arpentant sa chambre. « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu. » Elle enleva sa robe et la laissa par terre. « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu. » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle enleva tous ses vêtements du lit et s'y blottit, se couvrant entièrement y compris la tête. « Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible. » " _Tu es fatiguée, Bulma."_ Elle essayait de raisonner de façon logique. « C'est ça... », se mit-elle à se murmurer. « Tu es fatiguée, écœurée, fâchée avec Yamcha et très sensible. » Elle se corrigea à l'instant : « Bon, un peu, mais pas assez pour confondre les choses ! » Quand le regard du Saïyen lui revint en mémoire, elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains. « Mais que s'est-il passé là en bas, nom d'un chien ! », se demanda-t-elle, les doigts encore tremblants. Elle se souvint de l'incident avec la fourchette, qui lui était revenu tant de fois en mémoire depuis que c'était arrivé. Cela avait été troublant, oui, mais pas autant que cette fois, où, si Végéta ne l'avait pas lâchée, elle se serrait jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser avec toute la fureur qu'elle sentait vouloir sortir de son corps.

« Mais il est petit et il ne me plaît pas ! », murmura-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait. « Sans parler de sa coiffure. », reprit-elle encore incrédule.

Garder à l'esprit l'image du Saïyen torse nu n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle essaya de s'endormir en imaginant à toutes les façons d'éviter le prince à l'avenir. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elle s'était trouvée dans une situation très désagréable par la faute de la _non-_ infidélité de son petit ami, _"et maintenant cela m'arrive à moi !"_ Tous les deux pouvaient se montrer très joueurs, et pouvaient se laisser aimer et même provoquer des situations compromettantes avec des tiers. Cependant, de là à être infidèle, il y avait un pas aussi grand que le front du prince. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

  
  


  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Végéta jeta le trognon de la pomme dans le broyeur à ordures. A pas lents, il monta les escaliers. Le couloir était sombre, mais pas complètement car la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme laissait passer une raie de lumière. Depuis sa porte, il regarda celle de la chambre voisine. Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il observa le plafond, les mains sous la nuque.

« Trois ans... », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


  
  


« Oui, il est là aujourd'hui aussi, il aura passé trois semaines loin d' _elle_ , Piccolo. »

Le Namek se serait bien passé d'écouter à nouveau la même rengaine. « Son Gohan, ne traîne pas ! »

« Mais c'est que vous êtes très rapides ! », s'excusa l'enfant en arrière en s'efforçant de rattraper les deux adultes.

« S'ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils ne vont pas pouvoir... »

A nouveau, l'être vert entendit le rire forcé qui le mettait tellement hors de lui. Il se maudit de ne pas être aussi fort que Goku pour mettre un terme au martyre que subissaient ses oreilles pointues depuis trois semaines. Tous les jours, ils allaient s'entraîner dans les montagnes du Nord-Est. Tous les jours, ils sentaient l'aura du Prince des Saïyens tout près. Et tous les jours, à l'aller et au retour, l'homme le plus puissant de l'Univers recommençait à s'inquiéter pour la même chose : Végéta et Bulma. Si déjà le Namek n'était pas une personne sociable, lui nommer les deux personnes les plus irritantes de tout le cosmos n'allait pas améliorer son humeur. « Parfois j'aimerais utiliser la machine à remonter le temps du garçon pour retarder le jour de ta transformation en super-guerrier. »

« Oui, Végéta aussi sans doute. Peut-être qu'elle va l'aider à se transformer en super-saïyen, tu ne crois pas ? » Il ne reçut qu'un grognement comme toute réponse, ce qu'il comprit, venant de Piccolo, comme le signe que celui-ci l'écoutait toujours. « Tu sais ? Quand j'ai vu mourir Végéta, quand je l'ai entendu dire toutes ces choses sur Végétaseï, son père et... » Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir un instant, « Bon, je ne me souviens de rien de plus mais il m'a dit des choses bonnes avec beaucoup de peine alors je crois que... »

« Il est parti. », remarqua son ami qui s'était arrêté brusquement en vol.

« Hein ? » Goku ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il lui disait mais en ne sentant plus l'aura de Végéta aux alentours, il ajouta enthousiaste : « Tu as raison ! Je ne le sens plus ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne sens plus, papa ? » Son Gohan était un enfant aussi curieux que prudent, alors il était à la fois intrigué par les conversations secrètes des deux adultes mais aussi sur ses gardes depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elles concernaient le Prince des Saïyens. L'héritier du trône de la planète natale de son père lui avait toujours semblé tel que ses yeux d'enfant le voyait : grand, dangereux et l'être le plus fort de l'Univers après son père.

« Le ki de Végéta, Gohan ! » Son père avait l'air vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle et cela perturba encore plus le petit.

« C'est vrai. », dit son fils en regardant autour de lui. « On dirait qu'il est allé s'entraîner ailleurs. »

« Oh, tant mieux ! A Capsule Corporation ! », s'exclama son père en levant l'index sans cesser de sourire. « On dirait qu'enfin le destin est en train de s'accomplir, tu verras, Gohan, quand tu auras un petit camarade avec... »

Le coup que lui administra Piccolo lui fit reprendre ses esprits. « Mais Piccolo... », râla Goku en se frottant la joue,« à quoi ça rime ? Je n'allais rien dire sur Vég... »

« Je voulais déjà commencer l'entraînement. »

Goku sourit, mais cette fois, c'était le sourire qui plaisait le plus à son ami vert et qui ne déconcertait pas autant son fils. Ce sourire indiquait qu'il souhaitait lui rendre la pareille. « Je vois que tu es en train d'améliorer beaucoup tes techniques. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour que ce soit toi qui t'améliores. » Il lui renvoya la même moue, qui disparut instantanément quand il reçut un coup de poing de Gohan en plein milieu de la figure.

Voyant la profonde colère qu'exprimaient les yeux de son ancien maître, un rappel qu'il était le fils d'un démon, Son Gohan ne put que s'excuser : « Je suis désolé, Piccolo, je croyais que tu avais dit que nous reprenions l'entraînement. » Ses excuses, comme toujours, étaient sincères.

Goku et le Namek se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils avait _tous_ beaucoup progressé en quelques semaines. Pourvu que dans trois ans, ils puissent le prouver.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Ah, jeune Végéta, attends. » Le prince, qui allait déjà sortir par la porte pour prendre son envol et aller s'entraîner dans les montagnes, s'arrêta pour écouter ce que lui voulait le vieux scientifique. Il ne s'adressait presque jamais à lui quand ils déjeunaient tous les deux seuls, c'était comme s'il avait compris que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne l'intéresserait. « Hier, j'ai parlé avec ma fille, et elle a insisté pour que je te prévienne que la chambre de gravité est prête. »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : « Elle est déjà prête ? » Il l'attendait une semaine plus tôt, le temps qu'il estimait nécessaire pour réparer _son_ vaisseau. Elle avait mis exactement trois semaines, une de plus que prévu. Apparemment, elle n'était pas le génie qu'elle prétendait être.

« Oui. », répondit Monsieur Brief en se levant et en lâchant le journal. « Je te montrerai les améliorations. »

En entrant, il la trouva exactement comme elle était la première fois qu'il y était entré, plus d'un an auparavant. Ce fut en suivant le vieil homme à lunettes jusqu'au panneau de contrôle qu'il dût faire un effort pour dissimuler son étonnement.

« Comme tu peux le voir, elle a amélioré sensiblement les indicateurs vu qu'ils ont tous une capacité supérieure. » Et il commença à détailler chacun d'entre eux. « La vitesse, la pression, le combustible, chacun d'eux comporte un capteur de suralimentation qui t'indiquera ce qui dysfonctionne, combien de temps la pièce résistera, et aussi te montrera sur un schéma en coupe qui s'affichera sur un de ces écrans où se situe exactement le problème. » Il le regarda pour voir s'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il voyait mais Végéta n'avait absolument aucune expression. Il préféra poursuivre : « Le plus incroyable de tout, c'est qu'elle a mis au point un prototype de connexion entre tous les noyaux centraux du vaisseau qui permet qu'ils se régénèrent d'eux-mêmes. »

  
  


Cette fois, oui, il dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se montrer impressionné. Il leva les yeux lentement et dit la seule chose qu'il pouvait prononcer à ce moment. Une question simple et courte : « Quoi ? »

Monsieur Brief ajusta ses lunettes avant de s'expliquer : « Oui, cela paraît incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'a appelé système _Piccolinien_ et cela consiste à regrouper tous ces points critiques, du plus essentiel au plus dérisoire de la machinerie du vaisseau spatial pour qu'en cas de panne de l'un d'entre eux, l'ordinateur central sache comment le réparer, même si le dégât est physique, le vaisseau donnera l'ordre à la partie endommagée et la réparera.

« Je vois, exactement comme la régénération cellulaire. »

Le scientifique parut ravi d'entendre le même commentaire qu'il avait donné à sa fille quand elle lui avait expliqué. « Oui, exactement. Un fonctionnement semblable à celui de nos cellules. Seulement il y a un inconvénient. »

Végéta sourit de côté. « Le combustible, je suppose. »

Là, son invité l'avait surpris. « Effectivement, si le vaisseau en manque ainsi que de batterie, il ne pourra rien faire. » Et il s'éloigna pour lui montrer d'autres améliorations. Le prince le suivit et fut intrigué par une note carrée et jaune avec une inscription et une flèche en direction d'un autre indicateur. Il la prit pour la lire et y lut " _Compensateur de freinage"_. « Ah, oui, j'allais oublier », rit le vieil homme en remarquant le mouvement du Saïyen. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle tenait beaucoup à ce que je mentionne qu'elle avait perfectionné le système de frein _s'il était possible de l'améliorer_. » A cet instant, il regarda le plafond, pensif. « Oui, elle m'a demandé de te dire exactement, _s'il était encore possible de l'améliorer en quelque chose_. » Et il ajouta : « En vérité, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu venir pour te l'expliquer elle-même mieux que moi mais apparemment elle est très occupée au laboratoire. » Le guerrier s'était déjà retourné pour continuer à inspecter la chambre de gravité. Une porte qui n'était pas là avant attirait maintenant son attention. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite cuisine parfaitement meublée avec un luxe de détails flanquée de deux portes. Derrière celle de gauche, il trouva un lit et après avoir ouvert celle de droite il put vérifier que comme il le supposait, il s'y trouvait une salle de bain avec une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes.

« Mais comment... ? »

« On ne le remarque presque pas mais il est plus grand. » Monsieur Brief l'avait suivi et était derrière lui. Il essaya de lui expliquer : « Ma fille a augmenté le diamètre de la circonférence du vaisseau, pas de beaucoup. En fait, même moi, je n'avais pas remarqué. Elle m'a juste dit que tu n'aimerais pas perdre de l'espace pour t'entraîner alors l'habitacle central est intact. » Et il lui montra avec orgueil. « C'est à cette partie qu'on voit l'agrandissement. » Et il se retourna pour sortir. Végéta revint sur ses pas pour vérifier quelque chose dans la chambre. Quand il constata que visiblement le lit du vaisseau n'était pas meilleur que celui qui l'attendait à l'étage toutes les nuits, il renonça à sa première idée de s'établir ici pour dormir. Il fronça davantage les sourcils en voyant quelque chose sur la table. C'était un vase avec une branche des plantes avec lesquelles il s'était alimenté.

« Je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir montré une dernière chose, jeune Végéta. », entendit-il depuis le centre du vaisseau. Il sortit sans aucune curiosité apparente. Il s'approcha du scientifique, dont le visage, déjà fier quelques minutes auparavant, rayonnait maintenant en montrant ce qu'il avait oublié de mentionner et qui, au milieu de toutes ces innovations inutiles, allait sans doute intéresser le prince au plus haut point.

« Quel est le maximum de pression ? »

« Que dis-tu ? » Monsieur Brief regarda ce qu'il montrait du doigt. Il s'était trompé de bouton.

« Ah, trois cent fois la gravité terrestre mais ce n'est pas cela que je voulais te montrer. »

Et il appuya le bon bouton. Celui de la stéréo.

Le guerrier croisa les bras en entendant la musique : « Je reprends mon entraînement immédiatement. » Il voulait qu'il éteigne cela et qu'il s'en aille au plus vite.

« Ah, bien, d'accord. » Le scientifique se tourna vers la sortie. « C'est pour cela que ma fille a fait tout cela, pour que tu nous libères de la menace de ces cyborgs. » Et sans avoir éteint la radio, il sortit par la porte en suivant le rythme de la chanson.

Végéta soupira. _"Ils sont tous fous."_ , pensa-t-il en appuyant le bouton _off_. Il se retourna pour tout observer avec plus de calme. Maintenant, il pourrait vérifier en pratique si tout cela en avait mérité la peine. En regardant le plafond, il remarqua la présence de barres, sûrement pour améliorer sa souplesse et sa force. Il avança en étudiant tout avec attention. Quand il décida enfin de ne plus perdre davantage son temps, un bouton clignotant attira son attention. Au dessus, on pouvait lire sur une petite étiquette les mots _Central CC_. C'était le seul de tous les voyants à clignoter ce qui signifiait soit que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas, soit qu'il était déjà en fonctionnement. Le plus curieux c'est que juste à côté, il y avait deux interrupteurs, un appuyé sur _On_ et l'autre sur _Off_. « Central CC. », murmura-t-il essayant de comprendre ce que signifiaient ces mots. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais il fallait qu'il vérifie par lui-même. Il appuya le bouton qui était sur _Off_ et immédiatement, il se mit à clignoter également. A l'instant même, un écran assez grand apparut juste devant lui. Il pouvait voir sous cet angle, la moitié du laboratoire de la maison. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne là-bas pourtant, il put distinguer des ombres sur le sol et entendre des voix :

« Et tu lui as dit pour le compensateur de freinage ? »

« Oui, ma fille, tout ce que tu m'as demandé. »

« Mais il n'a pas vu ma note, tu l'as gardée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... »

« Papa ! Cette note était juste pour toi ! »

« Je dois faire régler mes lunettes, ma fille, je ne vois plus très clair. »

« Et bien sûr, il ne t'aura pas remercié. Évidemment. »

« Pourquoi me remercierait-il, ma chérie ? Il va nous aider à sauver La Terre. »

« Eh bien par simple politesse, papa, mais on dirait qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. »

« Ah, ma chérie, je te trouve très stricte avec lui, écoute, tu t'es levée très tôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ici. »

« As-tu vu Tama ? »

Et il rappuya le bouton _Off_.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Non, papa, je n'ai pas vu ton chat. » Son père fronça les sourcils pensif et étira ses lèvres sur un côté. « Maman t'a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle pensait faire ? », lui demanda sa fille en changeant de sujet et en se tournant pour passer la porte.

« Je crois que je sais où il est. » Et il sortit du laboratoire en ignorant la question de sa fille.

« Papa ! Elle t'a dit quelque chose ou non ? » Elle n'avait jamais vu son père se diriger aussi vite vers un lieu, même pas avec sa bicyclette. « Où vas-tu ? » Il retournait à la chambre de gravité, dont la porte était déjà fermée. « Oh non ! », s'exclama-t-elle craignant le pire et en se précipitant elle aussi vers la chambre de gravité.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Végéta apparut tenant le chat par la peau du cou. Il le jeta avec dédain dans le jardin provoquant de sa part un miaulement de protestation et une fois sur la rampe, une nouvelle tentative d'infiltration mais le prince avait déjà refermé la porte. Juste avant de s'enfermer enfin dans _son_ vaisseau tant désiré, il lança un regard à Bulma avant de gonfler la poitrine et de disparaître à l'intérieur. Pendant que Tama grattait l'entrée et que son père montait la rampe pour reprendre son chat, la scientifique essayait de se convaincre sans quitter des yeux la porte déjà scellée qu'elle avait bien fait de l'éviter tout ce temps.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


  
  



	10. "Tu ne voulais pas de l'intimité ?"

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

  
  


_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

  
  


  
  


_«_ _On a toujours le choix ! »_

_« C'est faux. », répliqua-t-il._

_« Si, c'est vrai ! », cria-t-elle amèrement sans cesser de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Il y a toujours un moment où tu peux choisir de passer à l'acte ou renoncer ! On a toujours le choix ! Toujours ! Il existe un moment, un millième de seconde, pendant lequel tu peux décider. Tu as décidé de rester ici comme j'ai décidé de t'inviter ! » Elle le montra du doigt avec une rage froide. « Alors ne mens pas en disant que tu dois t'en aller parce que tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ! »_

_Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Cela l'énervait et le troublait encore plus. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter les sanglots de Bulma. Tous les personnages de ses cauchemars pouvaient apparaître ensemble, jamais ils n'auraient pu lui faire ressentir le trouble que lui causaient de simples larmes d'elle. « Je dois y aller, je ne vais pas supporter ça une minute de plus. » Et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle recommençait. Elle recommençait à lui créer les mêmes doutes de toujours. Les années avaient passé et ils en étaient toujours au même point qu'au début._

_« Ne mens pas ! » Qu'il recommence à prétendre qu'il était obligé de s'en aller lui redonnait envie de le frapper. Elle lui fit face pour lui hurler dessus : «_ _Arrête_ _! Ne mens pas ! » Et elle se retourna pour résister à l'envie de le frapper. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans contrôle, par les mêmes sillons par lesquels elles étaient tombées tant de fois auparavant. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais pleurer à cause de lui. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait d'un moment à l'autre s'évanouir. Elle s'arrêta pour s'appuyer sur une chaise. Elle essuya son visage humide de la paume de la main. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'il était toujours là. Sa présence inondait toujours la pièce où il se trouvait. Elle l'avait remarqué dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu en train de manger dans la cuisine. Peu importait l'endroit où il était, il le transformait, il l'imprégnait de son esprit et emportait avec lui tous les êtres ou les choses qui s'y trouvaient. Comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Tout tournait autour de lui, continuellement, comme une force de la nature qui modifiait un paysage calme et qui, quand elle déchaînait son essence ne laissait que la destruction derrière elle._

_Jamais elle n'avait été aussi convaincue en disant quelque chose et pourtant, elle était incapable de le regarder : « Si tu t'en vas, ne reviens pas. »_

_C'était clair pour lui : c'était fini._

* * *

  
  


_**Sur le Toit** _

  
  


CHAPITRE 9. _"Tu ne voulais pas de l'intimité ?"_

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Tu aimes beaucoup le prince, hein, petit chat ? », murmura Monsieur Brief à son chat en le juchant sur son épaule et en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire.

« C'est incroyable qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé se faire écraser par la pression du vaisseau et qu'il ait préféré le jeter dans le jardin. », rétorqua sa fille en voulant caresser Tama. Le petit animal lui répondit en sortant les griffes et les crocs. « Saleté de chat ! », s'exclama-t-elle en reculant.

Le scientifique rit de cette scène. Tama n'avait jamais aimé Bulma mais elle s'évertuait à gagner son estime. « Et pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? », demanda-t-il en se référant au prince.

« Parce que cela aurait été le plus naturel venant de cette brute. », répondit sa fille sans hésiter en suivant son père jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire. « Nous avons laissé la porte ouverte ! », se lamenta-t-elle en voyant l'entrée.

« Bon, nous étions juste à côté et avec un invité comme lui, je ne crois pas que nous risquons... » Mais il fut interrompu par un vacarme qui les fit se baisser tous deux instinctivement pour se relever de suite et regarder la chambre de gravité. « Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'entendait plus ces bruits-là. », fit-il en souriant. « Ta mère sera enchantée. » Et il entra dans son lieu de travail.

Sa fille ne semblait pas amusée par cela : « Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ne _me_ le détruise pas. », dit-elle en croisant les bras et en fixant son regard sur le vaisseau.

« Ma fille ! », l'appela son père de l'intérieur. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. « Bulma ! », répéta-t-il en sortant à nouveau avec quatre engins dans les mains. « Les robots. »

« Quoi ? » Bulma avait toujours le regard perdu en direction de la chambre de gravité et elle ne réagit que quand son père apparut devant elle avec les robots de combat. « Oh, là là... »

« Va déjeuner, je les lui apporte. », lui dit son père en sortant.

Bulma ne dit rien. Pensive, elle se sentait légèrement fâchée contre elle-même en voyant son père s'éloigner en direction de la chambre de gravité. _"Il a déjà trop traité avec lui."_ , se dit-elle en observant son père porter les robots. _"J'ai déjà trop tenté la chance, c'est moi qui aurais dû les lui apporter."_ Sa colère augmentait à mesure qu'elle récapitulait les choses. _"Non ! C'est lui qui devrais venir les chercher !"_ , pensa-t-elle, son visage se renfrognant à mesure que la silhouette de son père rapetissait. _"Maudit Saïyen !"_ Et enfin, elle réagit :

« Papa ! », cria-t-elle en courant vers lui. « Papa, attends ! »

Son père se tourna, s'arrêtant à la moitié du jardin. « Que se passe-t-il, ma fille ? »

« Je les lui apporte, donne. » Et elle les lui prit des mains rapidement pour se diriger vers la chambre de gravité.

« Très bien, ma petite fille. », lança son père en se laissant dépouiller de toutes les machines de combat. Il regarda sa fille aller directement au vaisseau. Il sourit et retourna vers son lieu de travail.

La jeune femme monta la rampe et frappa d'un coup sonore avec le pied comme elle avait les mains occupées avec les robots. Elle n'attendit pas que la porte s'ouvre. Elle les laissa par terre sans beaucoup de soin. « La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui viendras les chercher ! » Et elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Bonjour. », la salua sa mère. « Tu t'es réveillée très tôt aujourd'hui. » Elle était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour elle et sa fille.

« Oui, je dois avancer dans mon travail. », lança Bulma en s'approchant de la blonde pour lui donner un baiser. « Bonjour. » Et elle s'assit à table.

« Tu as encore laissé traîner ta brosse à cheveux ici. » Et elle souleva l'objet pour le lui montrer. Sa fille ne lui répondit pas alors elle s'approcha pour poser la brosse près d'elle. Elle semblait à nouveau absente, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

« Quoi ? » Elle sortit de son étourdissement. « Ah, d'accord » Et elle reposa la brosse plus loin à sa droite.

Madame Brief resta près d'elle à l'observer. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle se demandait ce qui arrivait à sa fille et même si la probabilité était mince, elle devait s'en assurer. « Ma chérie, tu es enceinte ? » Elle s'inclina vers sa fille pour lire au fond de ses yeux bleus.

L'expression de Bulma et le fait qu'elle faillit presque en tomber de sa chaise lui dirent tout : « Non, maman ! Non ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? »

« Eh bien, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? », s'exclama-t-elle inquiète. « Eh ! Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez Yamcha et toi... » Et elle prit une viennoiserie du plat. « C'est lui qui ne veut pas d'enfant ? »

Le silence de sa fille répondit à sa question. Elle avait détourné la tête et il était déjà trop tard pour dissimuler la vérité. « Si, si, il en veut, pas maintenant, mais il en voudra plus tard, c'est sûr. » Et elle but une gorgée de son café avant de se forcer à sourire, ce qui parut à sa mère l'expression la plus triste dont était capable sa précieuse fille unique.

Madame Brief lui rendit son sourire et changea de thème radicalement. Une franche expression de plaisir s'ajouta à son éternelle expression de gaieté : « Tu as entendu le bruit de tout à l'heure ? », lui demanda-t-elle. « Bien sûr que tu l'as entendu. » Et elle joignit les mains en levant les yeux au plafond. « Quelle force possède cet homme ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! » Sa fille avait commencé à manger et ne faisait déjà plus attention aux éloges qu'émettait sa mère sans discontinuer, en extase devant Végéta. « C'est dommage que tu ne le poursuives plus comme avant. »

« Oui, maman, c'est très dommage. » Et elle reprit une gorgée de café distraitement.

« Je veux dire qu'avant, ma chérie, vous vous disputiez et après vous recommenciez à vous parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Que vous arrive-t-il maintenant ? » Elle s'assit à côté de sa fille pour entendre ce qu'elle désirait depuis très longtemps.

« Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? Rien. » Et elle prit un fruit au centre de la table. Visiblement, sa mère continuait à les imaginer ensemble, elle et le prince, sans comprendre qu'elle ne le faisait que pour l'éloigner de ses parents. Au moins, c'était la stratégie à suivre jusque là.

« Vous avez déjà fait l'amour ? »

« Maman ! » Elle se boucha les oreilles des mains.

« Où ça ? Dans le vaisseau arrondi ? »

« Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? »

« Voyons, ma fille, c'est que j'ai pensé que vous résoudriez cette tension entre vous. « Et elle se leva pour se concentrer sur ses fourneaux. « Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Yamcha mais cet homme si séduisant... » Elle sortit une poêle d'un des tiroirs. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te le reprochais pas, il est extrêmement fascinant, presque sauvage, pas vrai ? » Et elle ajouta : « Parfait pour être un bon amant. »

« Maman ! » Pour sa mère, tout était si facile et elle ne voyait jamais aucune difficulté. Que Bulma ait déjà un petit ami n'allait pas arrêter sa mère dans ses élucubrations. Elle avait toujours été ainsi. C'était comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle pouvait être perturbante.

« Mais ne fais pas attention, ma petite chérie, tu as sûrement tes raisons de ne plus lui courir après. Ton père et moi avons toujours eu confiance dans ton goût pour les hommes, comme avec Yamcha, n'est-ce pas mon chou ? »

« Hein ? » Et soudain, elle le vit sur le seuil de la porte. « Yamcha ! » Elle se leva de la chaise et se pendit à son cou. Elle était sur le point de se déclarer vaincue et de fuir de la cuisine sans avoir terminé son déjeuner pour ne plus entendre sa mère. De plus, depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis l'incident du restaurant, elle était devenue plus affectueuse avec lui.

« Bonjour aux deux plus belles femmes de ce monde et de l'au-delà », s'exclama le guerrier en écartant les bras pour enlacer la jeune femme. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant ajouter presque dans un murmure : « Et je sais de quoi je parle puisque j'ai été de l'autre côté. » Il fit un clin d'œil et s'assit à table. Il était ravi de voir Bulma aussi expansive, comme elle l'avait toujours été. On ne voyait jamais Végéta même s'il vivait ici avec les Brief et cela le mettait encore de meilleure humeur. Les choses, à son avis, avaient enfin progressé. Sa petite amie paraissait surprise par son commentaire. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de la mort de façon aussi légère. « Je suis venu m'entraîner ici, si ça ne te dérange pas évidemment. », dit-il en se servant une tasse de café. Il sourit à la scientifique connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, ne sois pas bête. », lui dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je m'entraînerai dans le jardin, je ne crois pas que Végéta apprécierait que je lui demande de s'entraîner avec moi, pas vrai ? »

Ces mots surprirent Bulma. Sa plaisanterie la fit rire de tout son cœur. Elle continua la blague avec lui : « Tu pourrais lui demander pour voir. », ajouta-t-elle en lui nettoyant une tâche avec sa serviette. Yamcha s'était réveillé vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin, peut-être trop. Son imagination s'envola dans une direction mauvaise mais elle avait décidé de ne plus penser de mal de lui.

« Oui, il s'entraîne dans la chambre de gravité, pas vrai ? Son ki est très puissant. »

« Il doit avoir d'autres choses puissantes. », ajouta Madame Brief en s'asseyant avec eux à table.

« Maman ! »

« Voyons, ma fille, je parlais de sa force, tu pensais à autre chose ? »

« Non, bien sûr, je sais déjà qu'il est fort. » Et elle s'approcha de son petit ami pour lui caresser le bras. « Même si Yamcha l'est plus que lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Et elle lui dédia un sourire pour que son petit ami cesse d'afficher cet air de stupéfaction.

Le guerrier paraissait troublé par le commentaire de la blonde qui lui avait paru immédiatement, comme à sa fiancée, un peu grivois. Ce genre de choses n'étaient pas étonnantes de la part de Madame Brief qui n'était mesurée en rien. Voyant sa petite amie troublée par le sous-entendu de sa mère, il préféra l'oublier. Il rit et posa sa main sur celle de sa petite amie. « On mange dehors aujourd'hui ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble depuis deux semaines, depuis le scandale au restaurant. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer un autre incident similaire parce qu'elle était sûre que cette fois leur relation s'effondrerait et qu'en plus elle se ferait arrêter pour homicide. Et elle voulait éviter ces deux calamités. Même en sachant qu'il était très peu probable que cela se répète une deuxième fois, elle détestait tenter le sort. Et depuis cette fameuse soirée, elle n'avait pas envie de tenter sa chance. « Non, entraîne-toi dans le jardin et après, nous mangerons ici, d'accord ? » Elle lui fit un grand sourire pour ne pas avoir l'air préoccupée et pour adoucir l'espèce d'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner. Alors elle le sentit de nouveau. Encore une fois, c'était là. Ce poids pesait sur elle comme une montagne. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée des apparences, fatiguée de vouloir retenir la chute, fatiguée de son petit ami et d'elle-même qui essayait d'arrêter cela. La fatigue que cela lui provoquait et qui s'insinuait même quand elle faisait l'amour avec lui commençait à se transformer en profonde lassitude. Ce qu'elle craignait plus que tout c'était que cela soit irréversible. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait remarqué ce fardeau au dessus de leur tête qui s'appesantissait de plus en plus. Seul Kami savait à quel point tout cela la stressait. Et en plus, maintenant, s'y ajoutait un autre problème, mineur au début, avec une coiffure extravagante et un orgueil hypertrophié. Elle se leva nerveusement en faisant grincer la chaise. _"Merde !"_ , se dit-elle. _"Tu es Bulma Brief !"_

« Si tu n'as pas envie de sortir, on ne sort pas, chérie. », dit Yamcha en la voyant se lever. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé. D'un coup, sa petite amie était devenue nerveuse et il ne voyait pas pourquoi, même s'il imaginait logiquement que l' _incident_ de la dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis devait lui trotter dans la tête. Il préféra ne pas le mentionner : « En plus, je suis sûr que ta mère... »

« Si, sortons... sortons. », l'interrompit la jeune femme en mettant sa tasse à café dans le lave-vaisselle. « Vers treize heures, ça te va ? » Et elle se tourna en lui faisant un grand sourire. « On va sortir et bien s'amuser. »

 _Sortir et bien s'amuser._ Pour Yamcha, il était évident que sa fiancée pensait à l'incident avec Yuri.

« D'accord, alors rendez-vous à une heure. » Il prit un morceau de gâteau et sortit, satisfait, pour commencer son entraînement.

 _"Sortir et bien s'amuser."_ Madame Brief regarda Bulma s'affairer à ranger les assiettes inutilisées dans les placards, derrière elle. La courte scène avait été très édifiante pour sa mère, restée en marge, sa tasse bien chaude entre les mains. Elle observa sa fille quelques secondes. Quand Bulma était préoccupée par quelque chose, elle se mettait à tout ranger comme si cela pouvait l'aider à trouver une solution. Comme généralement, elle était joyeuse et optimiste, elle entretenait toujours autour d'elle un désordre évident. Elle ne semblait pas consciente de cette manie ni non plus de sa façon de tousser quand elle était nerveuse. Madame Brief se leva et se dirigea vers elle. « Ma puce... », l'appela-t-elle d'un ton affectueux, comme si elle comprenait tout ce qui passait par la tête et l'âme de sa fille unique.

« Maman, pas maintenant. » Elle continua à ranger les assiettes avec vivacité, sans s'arrêter un seul instant.

Sa mère sortit de la cuisine non sans jeter un ultime regard à sa fille en soupirant. Il n'y avait aucun doute : la rupture était proche.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Il avait terminé son entraînement de la journée avec pour la première fois, une gravité à trois cents, le maximum que pouvait supporter le vaisseau d'après le vieux scientifique. Il avait commencé à cent, puis, voyant que son corps réagissait bien, il était monté à deux cents en peu de temps. Il n'était pas étonné d'avoir une faim de loup car l'effort auquel il se soumettait sous une telle pression n'était pas comparable à son entraînement dans les montagnes. Il sortit donc pour déjeuner à la même heure que les humains de cette maison. La femme aux cheveux turquoise n'y était pas. Elle était sûrement sortie avec son compagnon qu'il avait sentit près du vaisseau ce matin, l'épiant comme il l'avait fait aussi l'après-midi à son retour. Il sourit en se rappelant comment il avait intensifié ses exercices, provoquant l'effet attendu : qu'il en tombe à la renverse, impressionné par sa force. Si l'humain s'imaginait qu'il suffisait de ne pas voler et de grimper sur quelque chose, sûrement une branche d'arbre, pour qu'il ne sente pas son _ki_ , il se trompait lourdement. Il était devenu un expert pour détecter les auras des humains aussi infimes qu'elles soient, ou veuillent être. En plus, il était évident que cet idiot ne savait pas contrôler la minuscule puissance qu'il possédait. _"Pauvre inutile"_ , pensa-t-il en éteignant les lumières de la chambre de gravité. Maintenant, il savait qu'ils les rencontreraient tous les deux dans la cuisine car les parents de la scientifique étaient dans leur chambre.

Il réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme. Il remarquait son _ki_ quand elle parcourait la maison à son retour de ses entraînements dans la montagne, il écoutait sa musique quand elle se douchait, il la sentait dormir dans la chambre contiguë à la sienne quasiment toutes les nuits et évidemment l'avait entendue crier en lui laissant les robots à la porte du vaisseau ce matin même. A ce souvenir, sa colère redoubla. Il n'entendait plus sa voix depuis des jours, et soudain, c'était des cris de réprimandes. Il s'arrêta en comprenant quelque chose : il ne la voyait plus depuis qu'il avait remarqué sa nervosité dans la cuisine et qu'elle s'était enfuie en montant les escaliers. S'il mettait les deux questions bout à bout, sa fuite et le fait que maintenant elle l'évitait, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Et la plus tirée par les cheveux était la plus probable car elle n'avait pas peur de lui. A son grand regret, il avait pu le vérifier par lui-même des centaines de fois depuis son arrivée ici, elle ne le craignait pas. Il était conscient qu'il aurait dû en être écœuré, en fin de compte, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine sans aucun rang remarquable sur sa planète, cependant, cette terrienne n'était pas non plus n'importe qui. Elle n'éveillait pas sa sympathie mais plutôt sa curiosité car il ne savait pas jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. Et lui, aguerri à travers mille batailles, il aimait connaître les limites de tout. Son intelligence exagérée n'avait d'égal que son effronterie et quand celle-ci affleurait, tout se brouillait et il désirait la tuer de ses propres mains. Jusqu'à l'évènement qui s'était déroulé deux semaines auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas y réfléchir plus que nécessaire, c'est-à-dire, qu'il avait déjà dépassé la limite. " _Elle est folle, complètement givrée."_ , pensa-t-il en s'épongeant le visage avec la serviette tout en arrivant à la cuisine.

En entrant, il ne s'étonna pas du silence qui l'accueillit mais ce qui le surprit, c'est que le silence semblait s'être installé sur cette table depuis quelque temps, bien avant qu'il ne fasse son entrée.

Remarquer des tensions mettait toujours Végéta sur ses gardes comme avant une bataille et cette tension lui parut ennuyeuse. Mangeant lentement, tous les deux le regardèrent entrer. Alors que le fiancé de la jeune femme continuait son repas dans une tranquillité apparente, la scientifique soutint son regard. Il trouva ses yeux étonnamment éteints, ce qui n'était pas normal car elle avait le regard le plus vif qu'il ait jamais vu. Après tout, la situation pourrait être amusante. Il se concentra sur le réfrigérateur dans un silence que seul brisait le tintement des couverts et des assiettes.

Quand il s'assit, il recommença à croiser son regard, et contrairement à d'habitude, elle l'évita. Elle était certainement en colère mais surtout triste. Le seul à ne pas sembler s'en rendre compte ou à vouloir l'ignorer était le guerrier humain :

« Comment s'est passé ton entraînement aujourd'hui, Végéta ? », demanda Yamcha après que le prince se soit assis.

Le Saïyen, qui continuait à observer la jeune femme, le regarda un instant avant de se mettre à dévorer ce qui était sur la table sans lui répondre. La tension dans l'air était si épaisse qu'on aurait pu la couper avec le couteau avec lequel il tranchait la viande et, curieusement, ce n'était pas à cause de sa présence. Ou pas complètement. Le petit ami de la jeune femme insista après quelques secondes d'incertitude : « Tu as progressé un peu depuis que tu as retrouvé la chambre de gravité ? »

« Yamcha, laisse-le. » C'était la première phrase que lui avait dite sa petite amie de tout le repas et c'était pour lui demander de ne pas parler.

« Bulma, tu as insisté pour que je sois aimable avec lui. », lui fit remarquer son petit ami en observant comment la jeune femme ne levait pas les yeux de l'assiette à laquelle elle n'avait pratiquement pas touchée. Que ce maudit Saïyen fasse comme s'il n'existait pas dans cette pièce le vexait encore plus que quand il l'insultait. Cette journée avait été très bizarre depuis le début et voir là, cet enquiquineur de Prince des Saïyen regarder sa petite amie, même juste un instant, n'améliorait pas les choses. Sans trop réfléchir, il lança : « Dommage que Goku ne soit pas là pour te montrer comment utiliser cette machine. » Un rire, qui parut ridicule aux autres personnes présentes, jaillit de sa bouche.

« Yamcha. » La jeune femme craignait le pire et elle n'avait pas envie de devoir jouer les arbitres entre eux. Pas maintenant. Quand elle vit Végéta s'arrêter de manger, se redresser jusqu'à appuyer son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, observer son fiancé longuement et sourire avec cette moue si personnelle, elle sut qu'elle devrait encore jouer le rôle qu'elle détestait tellement même si elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'en répliquant à son petit ami, le Saïyen la regarda elle avec le sourire le plus plus orgueilleux qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vu. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire :

« Tu devrais surveiller d'autres choses au lieu de m'espionner, vermine. » Cet idiot d'humain lui tendait le bâton pour se faire battre. Avec cette réponse, non seulement il lui signifiait clairement qu'il savait qu'il avait été épié cette journée mais en plus il le provoquait là où cela faisait le plus mal, à son stupide et minuscule ego d'homme terrien, puisque le pauvre imbécile était jaloux de lui.

Yamcha bondit sur ses pieds comme mû par un ressort. « Quoi ? » Il ne voulait même pas analyser ce conseil plein de sous-entendus et qui suintait la méchanceté. « Qu'as-tu dit, misérable ? »

Bulma, qui avait les yeux comme des soucoupes depuis la réponse de Végéta, n'y tint plus et se leva.

« Yamcha ! Tais-toi une bonne fois pour toutes ! Mais comment peux-tu être aussi bête ! »

Son petit ami la regardait maintenant, ébahi : « Mais en plus, tu te mets de son côté ? »

« Elle est du tien, elle te défend, crétin. », commenta, amusé, le prince en se resservant. C'était le seul qui semblait garder son calme ici et le seul qui continuait son repas assis à la table.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » Yamcha s'appuya sur la table. Pour Végéta, le petit ami de la jeune femme semblait posséder l'irritante manie de toujours se faire répéter ce que l'on venait de lui dire.

Dans toutes leurs rencontres, il laissait constamment en évidence le fait qu'il n'avait pas la même rapidité d'esprit qu'elle pour répliquer.

« Et toi, pourquoi continues-tu la provocation, hein ? » Bulma s'adressait maintenant à lui. « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille comme un bon _petit prince_ sans attaquer ceux ne sont pas à ta hauteur ? »

« Bulma ! », cria son fiancé en entendant cela.

Il ferma à demi les yeux pour lui répondre. « Ne recommence pas à tenter ma patience, humaine. »

« Ta patience ? Mais pour qui tu te prends, hein ? J'ai fait preuve de patience pour réparer _ma_ chambre de gravité et tu ne m'as même pas remerciée, ingrat ! »

« Bulma... » Yamcha commençait à s'inquiéter pour l'intégrité de sa fiancée étant donné qu'il sentait le _ki_ de Végéta commencer à s'altérer plus qu'à la normale. C'était lui qui précédemment l'avait provoqué mais maintenant il avait peur pour elle.

« Ne recommence pas à m'insulter, insolente ! »

« Je t'insulte comme je veux, voire plus ! Ceci est ma maison et là-dehors c'est _ma_ chambre de gravité ! », dit-elle en montrant la fenêtre.

« Bulma... » Contrairement à ce que supposait Yamcha à l'aura du prince, celui-ci restait calme et à sa place.

« Cette chambre est à moi. », déclara le Saïyen qui continuait à manger paisible. « Je suis le seul à m'en servir et toi, tu y travailles seulement. »

« C'est la mienne ! Et ne crois pas que tu emmèneras _mon_ vaisseau avec toi ! »

« Bulma... » Yamcha ne doutait pas que le Saïyen allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre et qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle. Végéta leva les yeux sur sa petite amie, qui semblait aussi effrayée que lui semblait vouloir lui prêter attention, c'était à dire, aucunement. L'ancien bandit de grands chemins réagit instinctivement en reculant, même si ce n'était pas à lui qu'on s'adressait :

« Ecoute-moi bien, effrontée, cette chambre de gravité sera la seule chose de cette maudite planète qui restera intacte une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui, tu m'as entendu ? »

« Tu ne l'emmèneras pas. », lança-t-elle avec une tranquillité saisissante.

Yamcha l'avait vue s'interposer entre le prince et l'humanité, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait traiter avec le Saïyen directement sans personne d'autre, à part lui, même si tous les deux ne semblaient plus conscients de sa présence. Il croyait que Végéta avait déjà dépassé ses limites ou sinon qu'il les frôlait. « Bulma... » C'était la énième fois que son petit ami l'appelait.

Le Saïyen ne regardait qu'elle : « Bien sûr que je le ferai. »

Depuis que Végéta était arrivé sur la Terre, même lui, un des guerriers humains qu'il détestait car il les considérait très faibles, n'avait pas réussi à le provoquer autant que le faisait sa fiancée. Soudain, il comprit tout et ses doutes du début se transformèrent en quelque chose qu'il avait soupçonné depuis le début. Il en avait déjà entendu assez.

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

La posture de cette femme vaniteuse aux cheveux turquoise, avec ses bras croisés, les yeux fermés et la tête inclinée, comme si elle croyait vraiment en ce qu'elle disait, le mettait encore plus hors de lui. Il se retint, comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de la discussion. « Je le ferai. » Il retourna son regard vers son plateau débordant de nourriture et reprit son ingestion. « Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher. »

« Comment ça, je ne pourrai rien faire pour t'en empêcher ? » Bulma mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Il s'y attendait déjà. « Tu veux savoir ce que je serais capable de faire, prétentieux ? » S'il y avait une chose qui la dérangeait souverainement chez lui, entre autres, c'était qu'il la sous-estime. Et aussi qu'il lui sourie comme il était en train de le faire maintenant. Avec tant d'arrogance, tant de mépris.

« Tu vas me redire de ne pas sous-estimer une femme ? » Il se renfonça dans sa chaise. « Tu es à court de réplique ? »

« J'aurais plein d'autres vérités à te dire, arrogant singe de l'espace ! »

Il dût serrer les poings devant pareille offense. Pour un Saïyen, et surtout pour lui, le Prince de cette race, se faire traiter de _singe_ était la pire des insultes. C'était le moment parfait pour arrêter cela vu qu'il avait déjà atteint son objectif. Pourtant, à l'encontre toute logique, par une habile tactique, il préféra poursuivre : « Et tu crois vraiment que cela m'importe ? Ne me fais pas rire. »

Elle croisa les bras et releva le menton pour l'observer : « Je sais que cela t'importe. »

S'il avait pu contenir sa colère, cette fois, le rire que cela lui provoqua fut incontrôlable. « Arrête de délirer, humaine, que je traite davantage avec toi que les autres ne te donne pas le droit de croire qu'il y ait une _certaine intimité_ entre nous _. »_ Dans l'air, on pouvait respirer plus d'intimité que jamais, tous les deux en étaient conscients mais malgré cela, il sentit qu'il devait lancer ces mots. La terrienne avait retourné la situation en le harcelant avec ses insinuations et il avait voulu trancher dans le vif. Même si les faits, en apparence éclatants pour tous deux, pouvaient prêter à confusion, il ne se laissait pas influencer par des détails. Il pensait que le moment était parfait pour mettre en évidence que rien ne faisait plus partie de lui que la cruauté et la rudesse. En plus, dans ce contexte, il allait gagner. Malgré cette dernière riposte, elle devrait se soumettre pour s'être laissée emporter et s'être montrée, comme toujours, aussi passionnée et enthousiaste.

Bulma s'approcha de lui avec assurance. « Je sais que cela t'importe tout comme je sais que tu ne fais que me provoquer ! Si tu n'aimais pas ça, tu ne le ferais pas ! »

Bien qu'elle ait entièrement raison sur ce point, c'était grisant pour lui de la laisser s'emporter car plus dure serait la chute. Il prit son temps et l'observa. Il posa ses mains sur la viande afin de déguster les deux choses en même temps : « Et pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre cet idiot et ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille par la même occasion ? »

L'expression de la jeune femme passa de l'irritation à la stupéfaction. Elle regarda autour d'elle, incrédule. Végéta mangeait tranquillement et arborait maintenant ce demi-sourire si semblable au précédent. Après toute cette discussion et malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait harcelé au sujet de la chambre de gravité puis emmené sur des terrains mouvants pour tous deux, il sortait vainqueur. Il n'y avait rien à répliquer à cela. Yamcha, effectivement, n'était plus là. Et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

Elle comprit tout. Il ne l'avait pas fait seulement pour la provoquer mais pour humilier Yamcha là où cela le ferait le plus souffrir, et elle aussi en passant, car elle était restée là. A se disputer avec lui. Pendant le repas, elle avait remarqué ses pupilles noires sur ses cheveux turquoise et elle devina qu'il avait compris que quelque chose allait mal entre Yamcha et elle, et malgré tout, _il avait fait ça_. C'était l'acte le plus cruel qu'il avait perpétré directement contre elle depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Toutes les menaces et les injures n'étaient que du vent par rapport à ça. Il l'avait prémédité et apparemment pour un seul motif : il n'en avait aucun.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Tu ne cherchais pas de l'intimité ? » Végéta n'avait même pas levé le visage pour lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne veux rien qui puisse venir de toi ! »

Cette fois, oui, il leva les yeux pour la regarder. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient remis à briller avec la même intensité qu'avant. « Alors que fais-tu encore ici ? », lui demanda-t-il, en se délectant de sa victoire. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau sur son assiette. « Va-t-en d'ici, humaine, va-t-en. » Et il leva une main qu'il agita d'un geste méprisant.

La scientifique resta figée. Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle l'évitait et elle avait même envoyé son père traiter avec lui car elle croyait que Végéta s'était déjà habitué à eux et ne les voyait plus comme une menace et elle non plus. Et c'était certainement vrai. Pour Bulma, ils avaient déjà passé ce cap. Sans doute, ne pouvait-il pas leur infliger de douleur physique parce qu'il était pieds et poings liés sur cette planète où il était toujours en exil volontaire. Il aurait pu s'en aller et les laisser en paix mais son orgueil lui avait fait prendre la décision de rester ici, avec les détestables humains. Pendant les mois qu'il avait passés ici et son court séjour depuis son retour de l'espace, jamais il ne s'était montré devant elle comme à présent. Il l'avait menacée de mort, lui avait hurlé dessus et l'avait malmenée mais Bulma lui avait toujours répondu, elle le provoquait et l'avait même insulté, le traitant comme un égal. A force de lutter contre lui plus que quiconque, elle croyait avoir, d'une certaine façon, apprivoisé le prince. Elle s'imaginait qu'elle savait s'y prendre avec lui et comment parer ses attaques de colère. Comme elle se trompait. Si elle s'était approchée de lui, c'était toujours parce qu'il le lui avait permis, non pas parce qu'elle était plus intelligente ou parce qu'ils avaient créé entre eux un lien spécial. Bien que d'une certaine façon, elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, elle avait réussi à le _dompter_ à certains moments.

Avec ce geste et tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce repas, sa façon de la manipuler et de l'humilier en profitant des tensions entre elle et Yamcha, tout cela faisait qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois comme le voyait le reste des êtres de l'univers. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser physiquement mais émotionnellement, si. Et il l'avait fait lors de ce même repas sans aucune raison spéciale en soi. C'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait payer le prix de son hospitalité. Toutes ces heures passées à réparer la chambre de gravité pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner, qu'elle avait pris sur son propre travail au laboratoire n'était qu'une peccadille par rapport à cela, sans parler de la fatigue mentale d'avoir à faire face à ses éclats de rage.

Ce geste de la main, propre à un despote, lui prouvait qu'il n'oubliait pas qui il était, que c'était profondément ancré en lui, gravé dans son âme car c'était sa propre essence et sa nature, et que tout ce qui s'était passé antérieurement n'était que le fruit de sa curiosité, de son imagination et de sa fâcheuse manie de voir les choses différemment de ce qu'elles étaient. Cet homme devant elle en train de finir tranquillement son assiette, dans sa maison et sur sa planète, était le Prince des Saïyens, l'ancien mercenaire de l'espace qui avait décidé de s'exiler chez eux pour tuer son cher ami Goku, le même mercenaire qui avait ordonné l'assassinat de son fiancé et celui qui avait juré d'anéantir la Terre et tous ses habitants. Toute l'attirance et la curiosité qu'elle ressentait pour lui partirent en fumée après cet infime geste pendant lequel il ne l'avait même pas regardée et après la façon perverse qu'il avait eu de les manipuler elle et son fiancé par simple caprice pendant ces quelques minutes dans la cuisine de sa maison. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si rabaissée, si utilisée. Si quelques semaines auparavant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le détestait pas, maintenant elle changeait d'opinion.

Elle ressentait une telle rage qu'elle voulut détruire la première chose à sa portée. Elle saisit une assiette, la plus proche, et la lança sur lui. Sans même regarder, il l'arrêta au vol et la reposa sur la table. Immédiatement, se sentant incapable de l'atteindre, elle voulut défouler toute cette colère qui lui donnait envie de le tuer en faisant basculer un plateau avec des fruits qui se trouvait sur la table, le faisant tomber par terre dans un bruyant vacarme. Elle réussit à ce qu'il la regarde, inexpressif. Elle se tourna pour rejoindre Yamcha, sa priorité, consciente de l'obscur regard qui était fixé sur son corps à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et gravissait les escaliers. Il la regardait. Et cela lui était complètement égal.

.

o-o-o-o

* * *

.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle trouva son petit ami assis sur le lit. Il l'attendait.

« Yamcha... », murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « On peut savoir pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, hein ? » Elle était tombée dans le piège du prince, oui, mais pour Bulma, la retraite de son petit ami n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

« Je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui. », dit-il enfin après quelques secondes sans relever la tête.

Bulma préféra ne pas mentir cette fois sans vraiment savoir trop quoi dire devant cette évidence. « Tu t'entraînes beaucoup, tu verras comment... »

« Je ne le serai jamais. » Cette fois, il releva les yeux pour la regarder. « Et je ne m'entraîne pas tant que cela. » Sa petite amie comprit que cette phrase cachait d'autres choses et un instant, elle crut qu'il en parlerait mais pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle vit du courage dans ses yeux mais immédiatement, il les baissa pour contempler le sol à nouveau. « C'est tellement frustrant... »

« Quoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle, assise près de lui.

« Qu'il fasse cela. » Il avait toujours la tête baissée.

« Lui, ce n'est qu'un idiot ! » Après ce cri, elle modula sa voix : « C'est un plouc de l'espace avec trop d'ego et de ressentiment, un salaud, ne fais pas attention à lui. » Ce n'était pas le moment de lui rappeler que c'était lui qui avait commencé la dispute.

« Non, je ne faisais pas allusion à ce que ce soit lui, précisément qui... » Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il soupira en regardant le plafond.

« Lui qui ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers sa petite amie. « Je ne serai jamais aussi fort ni intelligent que lui mais je ne suis pas bête à ce point, Bulma. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Après tout ce qui s'était passé en bas, elle n'allait pas laisser quiconque insinuer plus de bêtises. « Tu ne seras jamais aussi fort que lui mais tu as plein d'autres qualités, en plus, pour un humain, tu es vraiment puissant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Depuis son arrivée, tout a changé. » Cette fois, il centrait son regard sur la porte de la chambre. Il remarqua comment sa fiancée se leva et il la vit se camper juste devant lui. A sa grande surprise, une moue de colère déformait son visage pâle.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement que notre couple allait déjà mal bien avant que Végéta arrive à Capsule Corporation. » Son visage exprimait la colère et l'indignation, bien que son ton de voix, ce qui échappait toujours en premier à son contrôle, restât calme pour une fois. En fait, elle le regardait comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Nous allions nous marier. », ajouta-t-il pour justifier sa gêne. « Et plus maintenant. »

« Nous allions nous marier pour sauver cela, Yamcha, avant, tu n'avais jamais voulu qu'on se marie. » Sa colère augmentait.

« Bien sûr que je voulais me marier avec toi mais je ne pouvais pas parce que je n'étais pas à ta hauteur. »

Bulma paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Et elle avait eu assez de chocs pour aujourd'hui pour laisser son petit ami la prendre pour une idiote. Elle craignait que les assiettes qu'elle avait fait voler en bas n'aient pas suffi et qu'elle allait devoir passer sa fureur sur lui. « Comment peux-tu imaginer que je vais avaler un truc pareil ? Es-tu devenu encore plus idiot que tu ne l'es ? » Il baissa les yeux et Bulma sentit son cœur se briser. Elle se rassit à côté de lui. Elle soupira. Elle n'allait pas laisser ce maudit Saïyen qui mangeait tranquillement en bas dans sa cuisine arriver à ses fins. Sa relation avec son petit ami ne tenait qu'à un fil ténu et elle voulait continuer à essayer de sauver cette barque qui coulait. Maintenant plus jamais.

« Tu deviens même plus cruelle. » Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage de son petit ami.

« Je ne serai jamais cruelle. » Et elle en était sûre. Elle pourrait passer toute sa vie avec le Prince mais jamais il ne la changerait. Par chance, ils n'avaient à cohabiter que trois ans. Un temps à la fois si long et si court.

« Bon, mais là, tu l'as été un peu. » Et alors il lui lança un regard qu'il gardait caché et qu'elle ne voyait plus depuis longtemps, trop longtemps même. Le regard du garçon timide dont elle était tombée amoureuse. De ce voleur de grands chemins qui avait attaqué Oolong et Goku pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle revivait la scène, lui, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son chat et elle, tout juste réveillée de sa sieste l'apercevant entre des arbustes.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir. « Oui, c'est vrai, un peu, mais comprends-moi, sans ça, cette brute gagnerait toujours contre moi. » Et elle rit accompagnée par Yamcha.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'approcha de son corps. Il embrassa ses cheveux bleu clair et la serra contre lui. « J'ai entendu un bruit d'assiettes brisées en bas. », murmura-t-il.

« En bas, il ne s'est rien passé de nouveau. », mentit-elle.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Cette nuit-là, il vérifia que Bulma dormait à poings fermés à côté de lui avant de réaliser un projet qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il y pensait et l'aube était proche alors il n'y réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il descendit silencieusement dans le noir jusqu'à la chambre de gravité.

Il était planté devant les commandes principales. Il inspira fortement par la bouche avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, comme si l'instinct de survie était la seule arme que son bon sens maintenait dans sa tête avant cet acte. L'unique son qu'il entendit avant que tout ne devienne rouge fut le bruit profond de l'activation du mécanisme. Il éleva la pression jusqu'à trois cents et à mesure que son poids s'éleva, plus durement chuta son auto-estime. Ses jambes se plièrent et la pesanteur de son corps le fit tomber à genoux. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et son cœur se mit à battre très fort pour lutter contre la pression de son sang. Un sifflement lui hurla dans les oreilles. C'était interne. Cela signifiait que ses tympans allaient exploser. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était déjà par terre, essayant de tendre la main vers le bouton de désactivation. La douleur était si insupportable que seul un fou aurait pu rester là à l'intérieur à attendre une mort lente.

Son index parvint à appuyer le bouton _off_ et enfin la lueur rouge disparut. Il put respirer à nouveau. Les Saïyens étaient plus résistants que les humains mais même pour lui, un terrien extraordinaire en terme de force, cela avait été trop. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que Végéta et que jamais il ne le serait mais il avait voulu sentir au moins une fois dans son corps ce que ce maudit Saïyen subissait chaque fois qu'il entrait dans ce vaisseau.

Là, étendu sur le sol, épuisé et suffoquant, après seulement quelques secondes sous une pression de trois cents, il se sentit insignifiant pour la seconde fois de cette nuit.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Aujourd'hui aussi, ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole. » Elle tourna une page du livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

« Non ? » Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet.

« Et ils se sont croisés dans le couloir au moins une fois. »

« Eh bien. »

« Tu as vu comment ils ne se sont même pas regardés de tout le dîner ? »

« Ah oui. » Il se redressa pour repositionner son oreiller.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux deux. »

« Mais je ne vois pas quand. » Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa poitrine. « Il ne fait que s'entraîner et elle que travailler dans le laboratoire toute la journée. »

« Bien sûr ! », s'exclama sa femme, les yeux fixés sur le mur. « Cela a dû se passer la nuit. » Et elle lança un sourire à son mari. « Chéri, tu es vraiment un génie ! »

« Vraiment ? », il lui rendit la même expression joviale sans comprendre la raison d'un tel compliment.

« Il faut faire en sorte qu'ils aient à se parler à nouveau. » Elle reprit sa lecture.

« Bonne nuit, ma chérie. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains jointes sur la poitrine.

« Je sais ! »

Son mari ne broncha pas. « Ah oui ? »

« Vous ne deviez pas lui faire une analyse ? »

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Yamcha n'est pas resté aujourd'hui ? », demanda son père en vérifiant les ordinateurs.

« Non, il passera quelques jours à Kame House avec Krilin et Tortue Géniale. » Sa fille semblait fâchée devant l'écran. « Papa, sais-tu si les valves d'assemblage fonctionnent correctement ? On dirait que j'ai des problèmes avec le simulateur principal. »

« Tu devrais arrêter ça, ma fille, cela fait un mois que tu es enfermée ici. »

« Hein ? » Bulma se tourna vers lui. Son regard était flou, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait devant un ordinateur. Sa passion pour son travail la faisait s'enthousiasmer dans cette pièce. « Ah, mais nous devons rendre les plans au gouvernement avant la fin du mois, papa. » Elle se replongea dans son travail.

« Oui, mais ils sont prêts depuis hier, ma petite chérie, en plus depuis que as terminé la réparation de la chambre de gravité, tu n'es pas sortie d'ici. » Et il se retourna pour hisser Tama sur son épaule.

« Oui, papa. Dis à maman que je mangerai tard. » Et c'était vrai. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle essayait de ne pas croiser Végéta, quitte à repousser l'heure de ses repas. Rien que de le voir apparaître dans un couloir ou quand elle montait les escaliers et que lui en descendait lui retournait l'estomac. Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup sortir car elle avait du travail à rattraper depuis qu'elle avait réparé _son_ vaisseau. En plus, Yamcha n'était plus très souvent en ville.

Il laissa sa fille pour aller déjeuner. Sur son chemin, il vit Végéta sortir de mauvaise humeur du vaisseau un robot de combat à la main.

« Eh ! Attendez ! », l'appela le prince en se dirigeant vers lui à pas rapides.

« Oui, dis-moi, Végéta, qu'est-ce que tu portes là ? »

« Les machins fabriqués par votre fille recommencent à tomber en panne, réparez-les. » Et il le jeta par terre, avec la ferme intention de s'en retourner.

Le docteur Brief regarda fixement le robot, avant de lever ses yeux bleus sur son invité qui se retournait déjà, remonta ses lunettes et dit : « Ma fille est au laboratoire. C'est elle qui s'y connaît. » Et finalement, ce fut lui qui se détourna pour poursuivre son chemin.

« Vous les réparerez vous-même. », dit-il d'un ton tranchant en voyant le vieux s'en aller.

Le scientifique lui répondit sans s'arrêter. « J'aimerais bien, Végéta, j'adore les inventions de ma fille mais je mettrais des siècles à le réparer, tu le sais bien. » Et il entra dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour, chérie, ça sent bon ! »

« Bonjour chéri, et Bulma ? Elle va encore rester dans le laboratoire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de manger ? » Elle leva la cuillère de la marmite pour faire goûter sa sauce à son mari.

Il s'approcha de sa femme et avant de goûter la sauce, il lui sourit. « Je l'ai envoyé là-bas. » Et il leva les sourcils d'un air amusé.

Sa femme lui répondit par un petit rire complice.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


Tout en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire, il se demandait comment le robot avait pu tomber sans même qu'il l'ait attaqué, il aurait de loin préféré cela. Mais non, le robot s'était simplement éteint et était tombé sur le sol. Il sourit en se rappelant qu'il y a peu, il avait du mal à bouger à l'intérieur de son vaisseau sous une gravité de trois cents. Si cela continuait ainsi, dans peu de temps, il devrait demander à l'humaine d'augmenter la pression.

Un choc métallique contre la table à côté arracha Bulma à sa concentration. Elle vit un fight robot se balancer doucement jusqu'à immobilisation complète. Elle souffla et continua son travail, demandant sans même le regarder : « Comment es-tu entré ici ? »

« Ils commencent à tomber en panne, humaine. » Il observa la jeune femme. Elle était assise sur sa chaise de toujours, avec les cheveux attachés, à taper sur les touches de l'ordinateur qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux. Elle ne le poursuivait plus. Elle semblait s'être convaincue qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à les tuer, elle et ses parents, avant trois ans. Il l'observa, croisant les bras. Contrairement à précédemment, elle était indifférente à sa présence derrière elle. Il ajouta : « Je le veux pour ce soir. »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail, Végéta, utilise les autres. »

« Je le veux pour ce soir, humaine, je dois poursuivre l'entraînement. »

Il vit la jeune femme tourner légèrement la tête mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas. « Tu peux continuer à t'entraîner avec les autres, je réparerai celui-ci quand j'aurai le temps. »

Il s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas lent. « Je veux que tu lui inclues le même système de régénération que _ma_ chambre de gravité. »

Bulma se redressa à ces mots. _"Reste calme."_ , se dit-elle. « Ce serait impossible. La membrane a besoin d'un système d'alimentation directe. »

« Tant pis pour ce système, je ne veux juste plus qu'un autre tombe en panne. »

« Tu n'as pas toujours faim ? » Elle se tourna pour le regarder un instant. « Eh bien, va déjeuner. » Et elle se retourna à nouveau face à l'écran.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur le visage du prince. Chaque fois qu'il avait croisé son regard les semaines précédentes, il y avait vu de la colère reflétée par sa peau blanche. « Tu n'es plus aussi gentille ? »

La scientifique s'arrêta d'écrire. Elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait encore là mais il ne semblait nullement pressé de s'en aller. Elle se leva de sa chaise, prête à sortir elle-même de là. Elle était sur le point de le dépasser quand il se mit juste en face d'elle, lui barrant la route. Elle leva les yeux, intriguée. _"Que veut-il ?"_ Elle fit un pas de côté et il se mit à nouveau sur son chemin. « Que veux-tu, Végéta ? De l'intimité ? »

 _"Tu ne voulais pas de l'intimité ?"_ Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Peut-être un mois. " _Alors c'était ça la raison."_ Il leva un sourcil. Elle lui avait donné la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis son arrivée. Il se retourna pour sortir en premier. Il crut que la jeune femme le suivrait mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  
  


« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais boire un verre d'eau. » Elle enfila son peignoir et embrassa son petit ami sur la bouche.

« Je reviens tout de suite et on remet ça, d'accord ? » Elle laissa Yamcha reprendre son souffle, déjà impatient de son retour. Il semblait qu'ils étaient enfin en train de sortir de leur mauvaise passe. Même s'ils se voyaient moins car il s'entraînait beaucoup et que sa petite amie dédiait presque tout son temps à l'entreprise, ils profitaient mieux du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Bulma se fâchait moins pour des détails et lui, enfin, se voyait libéré de la pression. _"Quand je verrai ces cyborgs, il faudra que je leur dise merci."_ , pensa-t-il, profitant de l'occasion pour aller à la salle de bains.

La jeune femme longea le couloir sans se presser, le regard au sol. Elle avait beau faire des efforts avec Yamcha, les choses ne s'amélioraient pas beaucoup. Elle avait été cette semaine chez le gynécologue et celui-ci lui avait dit que si elle le souhaitait, il pouvait lui enlever l'implant sur le champ mais au dernier moment, elle avait reculé. En observant la lumière ténue provenant du bas des murs du couloir qui illuminait ses pieds à chaque pas, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Elle prit les escaliers pour descendre et se dépêcha un peu. Elle ressentait à nouveau le poids d'une montagne sur elle, celui-là même qui s'abattaient sur elle dès que les doutes commençaient à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, la lumière était allumée.

Il était assis à sa place de toujours avec un bol de mandarines. En la voyant entrer, il fixa son regard sur elle. Ses cheveux frisés étaient encore plus décoiffés et elle le regardait également. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Bulma s'approcha du réfrigérateur et Végéta se concentra sur ses mandarines.

Elle sortit la bouteille et le regarda à nouveau, qui mangeait les fruits avec la peau. Elle prit un verre du meuble et ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Elle se servit de l'eau, la but et recommença à l'observer.

Il la vit sortir la bouteille du réfrigérateur et baissa les yeux sur son bol. Il les éleva juste pour vérifier que ce qu'elle se versait était bien de l'eau avant de baisser à nouveau la tête. Sur le moment, il l'observa boire avant de plonger ses pupilles sur les fruits et d'en choisir un autre.

La jeune femme rangea la bouteille et sortit de la cuisine.

  
  


o-o-o-o

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur, Dramaaa, à ses lecteurs espagnols (mais ça marche aussi pour nous !)
> 
>  
> 
> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Faites attention aux détails, c'est crucial. Comme dans notre propre vie.
> 
> Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point écrire ce chapitre m'a été difficile ! Exprimer l'essence du quotidien et que tout paraisse naturel est périlleux. Il faut chercher constamment l'équilibre et c'est épuisant. A mon point de vue, ce chapitre est celui que j'ai le mieux construit. Il est très structuré et laisse planer juste assez de doutes dans l'air. Cela a été compliqué car c'est un chapitre de transition - enfin peut-être pas tant que cela - et en plus nous voyons Végéta comme je me le suis toujours imaginé : un s*laud.
> 
> Cette histoire devrait s'appeler "Dans la cuisine" plutôt que "Sur le Toit", non ? ;-P Mais le premier sonne de façon trop prosaïque, trop casanier. "Sur le Toit" sonne mieux, c'est plus poétique. Les hauteurs le sont toujours.
> 
> Merci de me lire. Drama.


	11. L'accident

 

_« Je dois m'entraîner, enlève-le. »_

  _Elle fit non de la tête et lui sourit malicieusement._

  _« Enlève-le. » La voir là, uniquement vêtue du pantalon qu'il portait pour ses exercices, lui parut provoquant et à nouveau il se sentit excité._

  _Elle refusa encore et cette fois elle dût se retenir de rire en remarquant la façon qu'il avait de la regarder et qui voulait tout dire. Elle lui avait vu ce regard des milliers de fois._

  _« Enlève-le. » Il s'approchait d'elle lentement et elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quand il la souleva dans ses bras et la prit sur son épaule avec l'intention de la renverser sur la table de travail, son rire se transforma en fou rire sonore. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et à sa grande surprise, lui aussi semblait enchanté pendant qu'il luttait contre elle pour la dépouiller de son pantalon. Elle était têtue et intense même dans une lutte qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir gagner. Quand il réussit, après avoir reçu plus d'une griffure et coups de pied, et qu'il l'eut étalée sur le bureau complètement nue, il ne put que se laisser emporter à nouveau par le désir qu'elle lui inspirait._

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

**Sur le Toit**

**_Auteur : Dramaaa_ **

  _  
_

 _Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

 

**CHAPITRE 10**

 

 o-o-o-o

* * *

 

« Que faites-vous dehors ? »

 « Ta mère voulait raconter aux plantes le dernier épisode de _Cœur brisé_ , ma fille, et comme il fait bon, nous avons décidé de manger ici. »

 « Oh, ma petite fille, si tu savais comme ils me manquent les N _amuks_... » Elle s'arrêta d'arroser les pétunias et soupira. Sa mère avait décidé de surmonter le départ des extraterrestres en s'imaginant que les plantes étaient l'incarnation de ses anciens hôtes. Presque tous les matins, avant d'aller préparer le déjeuner, elle s'acharnait à arroser le jardin et à parler à chacun des arbustes qui, curieusement, resplendissaient plus que jamais. « Tu crois qu'ils reviendront nous rendre visite ? », demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme avec espoir.

 « Eh bien, je ne sais pas. », répondit sa fille en s'asseyant sur la chaise. « Seulement je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve leur planète. »

  Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour les retrouver ? » Madame Brief s'attristait à l'idée que ses anciens invités ne connaîtraient jamais la fin du feuilleton qui leur plaisait tant quand ils étaient sur Terre.

 Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis le départ de ses invités verts et Madame Brief s'attristait encore en pensant à eux. Bulma était convaincue que cela lui passerait, comme habituellement avec tout ce dont sa mère s'entichait, mais il était vrai que jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi active et heureuse que lorsque les Nameks habitaient chez eux. Ses parents avaient beau sortir au restaurant et voir des amis, quand sa mère se rappelait ses anciens invités, elle s'assombrissait.

 « Je les chercherai, ne t'inquiète pas. », se décida-t-elle à dire et sa mère retrouva sa joie de vivre et s'éloigna en chantonnant. En la voyant aller et venir avec enthousiasme, elle pensa que c'était le bon moment pour poser à son père la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et à laquelle son père n'avait toujours pas répondu. « Papa, tu as parlé à maman des cyborgs ? »

 

Son père avait repris son journal et sans l'écarter de son visage, il répondit : « Oui, bien sûr. »

 

Que son père tente de clore la conversation avec cette réponse la rendit nerveuse mais elle connaissait son père, alors elle ne fut pas étonnée d'avoir à insister : « Et ? »

 Monsieur Brief continuait imperturbablement la lecture de son quotidien : « Elle m'a dit que nous devions attendre. »

 « Attendre ? » Cela nécessitait une explication. « Attendre quoi ? »

 « Eh bien, elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais c'est ce qu'elle a affirmé quand je lui ai parlé de ce qui nous attend. »

 Bulma fronça les sourcils et regarda sa mère. Que devaient-ils attendre ? Attendre dans quel but ? Elle pouvait sembler distraite et ne jamais rien comprendre mais pour sa fille, c'était la femme la plus déconcertante de l'univers. Une explosion provenant de la chambre de gravité l'arracha à sa méditation.

 « Maudit Saïyen ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond de son siège. « Si ça continue, il va faire exploser _ma_ chambre de gravité ! »

 Ses parents se regardèrent un instant et se fut Monsieur Brief qui mit en route le plan : « Ma fille, je m'étais mis d'accord avec lui pour lui faire une analyse après la réparation du vaisseau et nous ne la lui avons toujours pas faite. », reprit-il derrière son journal.

 La jeune femme se rassit, découragée, et se servit un verre de thé glacé. « Et tu veux que je la lui fasse, bien sûr. »

 « Si tu ne veux pas, je ferai venir une infirmière pour la lui faire. »

 Le petit rire dissimulé de Madame Brief mit sa fille en alerte qui fronça à nouveau les sourcils et regarda son père qui semblait impassible derrière son journal et sa mère, qui ne disait rien avec son air faussement amusé. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tout cela n'avait pas été spontané ? Finalement, elle essaya de se décharger de cette obligation : - C'est déjà l'heure de retourner au bureau, non ? » Elle préférait encore se plonger dans les chiffres et la comptabilité plutôt qu'être encore une fois seule avec le prince.

 « J'ai demandé à Végéta au déjeuner qu'il passe demain à cinq heures au laboratoire et il a accepté.

 « Mais papa ! Demain nous avons la présentation du A7 ! »

 Enfin, son père leva la tête. « Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas plutôt le matin ? Le gouvernement m'a appelé il y a une semaine et quelques pour me le dire... »

 « Alors c'est le matin ? » Bulma n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

 « J'ai cru que ta secrétaire te le dirait, ils ont appelé il y a une semaine pour changer l'heure de la présentation. »

 « Mais c'est incroyable ! » Elle s'était déjà levée et traversait le jardin à pas rapides. « Incroyable ! Cette Shyntal est une idiote ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se référant à sa secrétaire. « Demain, je la vire ! » et elle se tourna un instant pour que son père entende bien sa décision : « Je la vire ! »

 Le plan de son père avait bien fonctionné. Sa fille serait tellement occupée à peaufiner la présentation du lendemain qu'elle ne se souviendrait plus de Végéta de toute la journée et le soir, quand Végéta apparaîtrait au laboratoire, elle devrait lui faire l'analyse. Sa femme, qui avait écouté toute la conversation tout en taillant quelques branches, s'approcha de lui sans cesser de regarder Bulma, qui, furieuse, entrait dans son lieu de travail. « Elle ne sait pas que cela fait un an qu'elle n'a plus de secrétaire ? »

 Son mari la regarda en souriant : « Apparemment non. » Et il reprit sa lecture.

 Madame Brief lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

 

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Il fit volte-face dans les airs. Sans poser pied à terre, il put prendre appui et envoyer un puissant halo de pouvoir sur un des robots, qui le lui renvoya sans pouvoir le dispatcher aux autres qui se trouvaient tout autour de lui. Cela signifiait que le coup avait été suffisamment rapide et énergique. Il avait enfin maîtrisé ce mouvement si difficile. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol et reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Il était épuisé. Tout son corps vibrait et transpirait après l'effort mais il se sentait exceptionnel. Il se redressa entre de fortes respirations et un sourire de triomphe éclaira son visage. A une gravité de trois cents, il avait pour la première fois réussit à empêcher les maudits robots de jouer avec lui.  
 

Il regarda la pendule. Cinq heures moins le quart. Il s'éleva dans les airs à nouveau et commença à tourner sur lui-même comme pour former une roue. Il se mettrait à l'épreuve maintenant par la méditation et la concentration en luttant contre le vertige à cette pression, donnant ainsi une trêve à son corps. Dans un quart d'heure, il devrait aller au laboratoire pour que le scientifique lui fasse ces analyses qu'il avait acceptées. Il claqua la langue. Il devait les faire, surtout depuis qu'on avait appris par ce maudit gamin qui avait tué Freezer que Kakarot était mort dans le futur d'un étrange virus qu'il avait attrapé sur Namek. Avec toutes les allées et venues qu'il avait faites dans l'Univers tandis qu'il le cherchait, rien n'assurait que lui aussi n'avait pas attrapé quelque chose de semblable. Que le grand Prince des Saïyens meure autrement que sur le champ de bataille serait si déshonorant qu'il préférerait mettre un terme à sa vie lui-même quitte à violer les lois saïyennes en la matière.

 

Ce qui l'étonnait, c'est que la pénible jeune femme aux cheveux bleus n'insistait pas sur ce sujet comme elle l'avait fait lors de son premier séjour sur la Terre. Elle se comportait étrangement depuis quelque temps, "encore plus _bizarrement_ qu'à la _normale_." Si il y a un mois, elle s'était presque jetée sur lui, maintenant elle l'évitait, sûrement à cause de la stupide dispute pendant laquelle il lui avait fait oublier son compagnon. Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Pour lui, même si la scientifique avait fini par lui lancer une assiette, leurs disputes antérieures avaient été beaucoup plus agressives et violentes, surtout celle où il l'avait saisie par le visage. Il grogna en s'en souvenant car cette fois-là, elle était sortie clairement vainqueur. _"Cette femme est folle et il n'y a personne qui..."_

 « Mais qu'est-ce que ?... »

 Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva par terre. « Merde ! », s'exclama-t-il. Il s'était déconcentré et était tombé la tête la première sur les froides dalles métalliques du vaisseau.

 

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Elle entra dans le laboratoire en exultant de joie. La présentation du nouveau robot A7 pour l'armée avait remporté un franc succès et le contrat était dans sa poche. Elle alluma la radio et se mit à danser. Elle avait passé un mois entier à perfectionner les composants du prototype et enfin, ils avaient vu le résultat de son énorme effort. Yamcha n'était pas à la présentation car il devait s'entraîner. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne se voyaient plus et il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait la voir le soir même. La jeune femme avait insisté pour sortir seule du bureau central et aller le rejoindre à son appartement mais cela n'avait pas plu à son petit ami et il s'était obstiné à être celui qui irait chez elle, comme il faisait d'habitude. « Mais tu détestes mon appartement, chérie, tu dis toujours qu'il est trop petit pour toi. », avait-il dit en forme d'excuse. Et il avait raison. Si au début, l'appartement lui avait paru très accueillant et agréable, maintenant elle étouffait rien qu'en passant la porte. Elle refusait de croire que c'était la réponse de son inconscient à d'autres poids qui l'accablaient.

  
Après l'avoir félicitée, son père lui avait demandait de ranger le laboratoire. Elle n'avait même pas protesté. En dansant, elle ramassait des papiers et encore des papiers tout en fredonnant au son d'une mélodie entraînante. Rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever ce moment de joie pure. Enfin si. D'un coup, elle aperçut une silhouette à la porte et s'arrêta brusquement de danser :

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle avait honte et le démontrait avec colère.

« Où est ton père ? » Lui, par contre, ne semblait aucunement troublé et il affichait son invariable air de ne penser à rien.

Bulma toussa avant de continuer ses questions : « Comment as-tu encore fait pour entrer ? Et depuis combien de temps es-tu planté là ? » Dire qu'un instant auparavant, elle était contente mais que maintenant sa mauvaise humeur revenait. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Végéta était sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés. Elle avait beau vouloir déchiffrer son regard sombre, il n'y avait pas moyen. Un masque d'inexpressivité recouvrait son visage. Il n'avait pas cassé la porte, c'était évident, alors elle supposa que le détecteur d'empreintes du laboratoire lisait également les siennes.

« Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte. », mentit le guerrier en s'avançant dans la pièce. Il savait que cela la gênait qu'il puisse entrer dans le laboratoire comme dans le reste de la maison et que bien qu'elle soit une catastrophe dans beaucoup de domaines, elle était une authentique névrosée en matière de sécurité.

 Bulma, qui se dirigeait vers la radio pour l'éteindre, le regarda un instant avant de répliquer : « C'est impossible. »

« Je croyais t'avoir entendue dire que cet endroit était toujours bien rangé. » Végéta était planté à ses côtés observant autour d'eux pendant qu'elle continuait à ramasser les papiers dispersés sur les tables.

 La scientifique souffla discrètement. Jusqu'à ce moment, elle avait été contente et avait réussi à se ressaisir, retrouvant son état d'esprit antérieur à l'irruption du Saïyen. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Végéta ? Qu'arrive-t-il à _ma_ chambre de gravité ou à certains de _mes_ robots ? » Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant d'être insouciante. Enfin, elle était à nouveau relaxée. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle s'était sentie remuée intérieurement, sûrement par la rage qu'elle ressentait encore envers lui, maintenant elle s'était convaincue elle-même que personne n'arriverait à lui gâcher cette fabuleuse soirée. Elle méritait du repos. Elle méritait de se reposer de tout et de tous. Elle n'avait qu'à ranger avant d'aller se reposer.

« Je t'ai demandé où était ton père. », répondit le Saïyen, en se déplaçant et en observant les engins sur les étagères. « Il doit me faire une analyse. » Il se tourna pour la regarder en ajoutant : « _Ma_ chambre de gravité n'a rien _pour l'instant_. »

 " _Tu n'y arriveras pas,_ _ **petit prince**_ _."_ , pensa Bulma en le regardant du coin de l'œil. S'il croyait qu'il allait réussir à l'atteindre à cause de la première réaction de la scientifique, il avait mal choisi son jour. Elle se sentait formidable, heureuse et extrêmement fière d'elle-même. Aujourd'hui plus que toujours. Quand des hommes la félicitaient, eux toujours si réticents devant l'intelligence d'une femme, cela la faisait se sentir débordante de confiance. Curieusement, les militaires étaient ceux qui se sentaient le moins intimidés par elle et elle avait pu le vérifier encore ce matin quand ils avaient applaudi à tout rompre sa présentation, une fois la séance de questions terminée. Les compliments sincères la faisaient se sentir la femme la plus puissante du monde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé une telle force et même les piques acérées de Végéta n'arriveraient pas à la perturber. A un moment, elle avait décidé que le Saïyen ne serait pas un problème et qu'il n'allait pas en devenir un. Encore une fois, le monde saurait que Bulma Brief était la meilleure et elle se sentait la force d'affronter n'importe quel problème. Quand Végéta mentionna son père, elle n'eût aucun mal à deviner le coup monté et l'image de sa mère souriante apparût dans ses pensées. Cela ne l'atteignit même pas.

 « Une analyse ? »

Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme le surprenait un peu. Il semblait naturel, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais pas tout à fait spontané. A son arrivée, quand il l'avait vue en train de danser, cela lui avait paru étrange car elle ne semblait pas traverser une bonne phase pour avoir à célébrer quoi que ce soit. Ces dernières semaines, elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur et pas seulement avec lui bien qu'ils ne se soient pas adressés la parole. Quand il l'observait avec son compagnon, cet humain idiot, elle affichait toujours cette moue de fatigue et d'ennui qu'il lui avait vue à plusieurs occasions antérieures. Cela s'était même accentué. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de lui faire peur car visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. C'était curieux comme les femmes qu'il connaissait sur cette planète pouvaient être distraites. Il n'avait eu affaire qu'à deux d'entre elles, celles qui habitaient cette maison, et il était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de spécimen normaux de la race terrienne. Sinon, il ne s'étonnait plus qu'aucun envahisseur n'ait voulu conquérir ce monde. Il l'observa là en train de danser et la laissa continuer même s'il était un peu pressé de retourner s'entraîner. Aujourd'hui, il était spécialement de bonne humeur grâce à ses progrès dans son entraînement même si son impassibilité et sa réserve l'empêchaient de le montrer à quiconque.

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda un point fixe devant lui.

« Je devrai te la faire moi-même puisque mon père n'est pas là. », entendit-il la jeune femme lui dire derrière lui. Il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle était en train d'attacher ses cheveux permanentés et d'enfiler une blouse. _"Elle doit être de bonne humeur pour accepter de me la faire elle-même."_ Il appuya le bras sur la table et tendit les muscles. 

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois... » Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'il était déjà prêt.

« Eh bien ! », s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant si bien disposé. « Tu es pressé à ce que je vois. » Et elle lui sourit à nouveau. Cela, pour le prince, était assez particulier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue sourire.

« Pas toi ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si bien sûr, mais quand on fait quelque chose, il faut le faire bien, tu ne crois pas ? » Elle lui répondit sans le regarder tandis qu'elle prenait une chaise et s'approchait de lui. « En plus, après cela, je te mettrai des capteurs pour étudier tes fluctuations neuronales et ta tension sanguine. » Son regard surpris l'obligea à s'expliquer.

« Tu as dit à mon père que tu acceptais qu'il te fasse des analyses. Nous voudrions voir comment fonctionne ton organisme et... »

Il ne la laissa pas achever. « Je refuse d'être un rat de laboratoire. » Et il enleva son bras de la table.

 Elle l'observa sans broncher. Ses yeux continuaient à briller et il y vit même un éclair de moquerie.

 « Ces analyses t'aideront à connaître tes performances et... »

 Il l'interrompit à nouveau : « Cela vous servirait à vous, humaine, je connais parfaitement mes performances. »

 Bulma ne se laissait toujours pas impressionner. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux bleux comme si elle n'avait jamais eu plus d'un échange avec lui. « Goku l'a fait. », finit-elle par dire.

 Végéta se montra irrité devant l'évidence : « Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire ces tests et encore moins en me mentant aussi effrontément. »

 La jeune femme soupira, plus par lassitude que par contrariété. « Très bien. Moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton analyse de sang pour voir si tu as contracté quelques germes bizarres en tuant et étripant des êtres vivants pendant tes voyages spatiaux alors... » Elle soupira à nouveau. « Tends ton bras, allez. »

 La passivité avec laquelle elle avait lancé les verbes "tuer" et "étriper" mit encore plus le prince en alerte. Que se passait-il ? Il obtempéra et elle se tourna pour commencer à préparer les instruments.

 « Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ? », lui demanda-t-il finalement en fermant à demi les yeux.

 « J'ai obtenu un contrat avec le gouvernement qui nous rapportera beaucoup de bénéfices. », répondit-elle en ouvrant des sachets en plastique. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il plissait encore plus les sourcils que d'habitude.

 « De l'argent. », dit-elle pour expliquer.

 « L'argent n'attire que des problèmes. », déclara-t-il, sûr de ses paroles.

 Elle rit. « Oui, c'est ce que dit mon père. » Et elle continua : « Mais pour moi, ça apporte plus de choses positives que négatives. », affirma-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute.

 « En es-tu si sûre ? », demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

 Cette fois, ce fut elle qui fronça les sourcils. En un éclair, elle se remémora la solitude qu'elle avait ressentie au collège et plus tard à l'université dans laquelle, à cause de son haut quotient intellectuel, elle avait été une des plus jeunes à entrer, puis à tous ces hommes qui l'approchaient uniquement parce qu'elle était une riche héritière, à ses disputes avec Yamcha où elle lui reprochait sa légèreté en matière d'argent et beaucoup d'autres détails. « Oui, j'en suis sûre. », lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de les détourner et de tousser. _"Merde ! Ne tousse pas Bulma !"_ , s'ordonna-t-elle pour ne pas recommencer à trahir sa nervosité. « Oh, mince. », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Elle avait oublié la seringue dans un des tiroirs et elle alla la chercher. « Et dis-moi, Végéta, pourquoi as-tu sorti Tama du vaisseau le premier jour de sa remise en fonctionnement ? », le questionna-t-elle tout en s'agitant entre les tables. « Ça t'aurait été plus naturel de le laisser se faire écraser à l'intérieur, non ? »

 " _Du_ _vaisseau ?",_ se dit le guerrier. " _Elle a bien dit_ _ **du**_ _vaisseau ?"_ Cela commençait à frôler le délire. Il ne savait pas exactement à quel moment elle faisait allusion vu que quasiment chaque matin, il devait sortir ce stupide chat de _son_ vaisseau pour qu'il ne finisse pas aplati comme une crêpe. Il l'observa en train de farfouiller dans les armoires et les étagères. « Je préfère éviter d'avoir des viscères de chat collées au sol de _ma_ chambre de gravité à cause de la pression extrême. »

 L'accent qu'il avait mis dans sa phrase sur le _"ma"_ obligea Bulma à se retenir de manifester sa colère. _"Tu n'y arriveras pas, Végéta."_ , se répéta-t-elle à elle-même. Enfin, elle trouva la maudite aiguille stérile et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Tu sais, ça m'embête que ce garçon ait détruit le vaisseau dans lequel Freezer était venu. » Elle se mit à enlever l'aiguille de son emballage et la monta sur la seringue.

 « Nous aurions pu étudier sa civilisation avancée et cela aurait pu servir à... »

 Il réagit en l'entendant mentionner le gamin qui s'était transformé en super-guerrier et Freezer. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur son bras, il le tourna et bloqua la main de la jeune femme en dessous. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, lui, les fermant à moitié en l'étudiant, et elle, malgré sa surprise initiale, conservant une impassibilité troublante. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de manigancer ? », lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

 « Rien. », répondit la scientifique. Elle dégageait la tranquillité et le calme, comme si elle s'attendait à ce mouvement de sa part.

 « Je te connais, humaine, tu trames quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

 A ces mots, Bulma ne put que faire un demi-sourire, presque identique à celui que faisait continuellement le prince. « Tu ne me connais pas, Végéta. » Et elle voulut donner de l'importance à sa déclaration en s'inclinant à son tour de quelques millimètres. « Tu n'as pas idée de qui je suis. »

 « Alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » Ses yeux se plissèrent encore davantage.

 « Comment ça ? » Elle voulut savoir, sachant d'avance la réponse.

 Après quelques secondes de recherche du mot pour décrire l'état de la scientifique, il trouva l'adjectif parfait : « Douce. » Et il se recula à nouveau dans sa chaise.

  _"Ne le dis pas, Bulma, ne le dis pas.",_ se répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête. Finalement, elle le lui lança : « Je ne suis pas douce, prince, je suis gentille. » Elle lui sourit et baissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours son bras sur le sien. « Tu ne vas pas lâcher ma main ? » Elle put sans effort dégager son bras et il lui laissa retourner le sien pour qu'elle y plante l'aiguille.

 Encore une fois, c'était en train de se passer, encore une fois l'atmosphère devenait intime et elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? En disant le mot " _gentille_ ", ils retournaient en arrière, à leurs jeux d'autrefois, et lui aussi avait sûrement saisi l'idée. Cet homme était non seulement un assassin sans pitié et mille autres choses encore mais il avait été cruel avec elle, la grande Bulma Brief, et il l'avait ridiculisée devant les yeux les plus critiques qu'elle connaissait, les siens. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait des forces nouvelles pour l'affronter et pour lui rendre la pareille, ce maudit Saïyen recommençait à transformer cela, intentionnellement ou non, en un jeu, un jeu privé et intime qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls. Le pire était qu'elle l'avait suivi et à son regard, elle comprit que lui aussi avait capté parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer à nouveau. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Et elle n'allait pas le permettre. A nouveau, elle changerait de sujet. « Tu dois bien reconnaître que j'ai eu raison de te faire une analyse et donc... » Elle planta l'aiguille et commença à aspirer le sang du Saïyen. Elle continua :

 « Tu pourras savoir si tu es contaminé ou non par... »

 « Tu l'as déjà dit. » Il lui coupa la parole sans détourner le regard.

  _"Merde, merde, merde !",_ se dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui. « Je l'ai déjà dit ? » Au moins, elle avait pu contrôler sa voix et sa toux, alors tout n'était pas perdu. Elle aurait dû attaquer mais elle ne savait pas comment. Pas encore.

 « C'est ce que j'ai dit. », répondit-il.

 « Qu'as-tu dit ? » Peut-être qu'au moins avec un jeu de mots elle arriverait à lui faire perdre cette expression imperturbable.

 « Que tu l'as déjà dit. »

 « Tu as dit que je l'ai déjà dit ? » L'inspiration profonde qu'il prit, réussit à la faire sourire.

 

Il savait que sous son hyperbolique chevelure, elle s'amusait de ce bavardage idiot. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle fasse cela avec lui. C'était un jeu ridicule qui ne faisait que le déconcerter. Jusqu'à ce moment il avait réussi à recommencer à s'amuser avec elle et la jeune femme avait tout gâché avec son stupide défi sémantique. En prenant une aussi forte respiration, l'arôme qu'elle dégageait le pénétra jusqu'aux os. Il la vit se lever et ranger l'échantillon de sang dans une éprouvette. Sans le regarder, elle ramassait tout diligemment. Peut-être qu'il ferait bien de vite s'en aller. Ou peut-être que non. Il resta assis à l'étudier minutieusement. « Tu n'as pas mis de gants. », dit-il finalement.

 

Bulma s'arrêta de ranger. Pour obtenir quelque chose ici, elle devrait marcher sur le fil du rasoir. Elle lui sourit : « Tu as peur que je te contamine ? »

 

Végéta tiqua, détournant le regard. La scientifique semblait encore une fois reprendre confiance en elle. Il lui avait rendu les choses faciles. Curieusement, elle devenait douce alors que cette question n'avait pas précisément été gentille. Où voulait-elle en venir ? La jeune femme se mit à approcher de lui une machine de laquelle sortaient une infinité de câbles blancs terminés par des sortes d'autocollants.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

 

Le voir rester là, assis, lui laissait comprendre qu'il était au moins curieux de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas son plan final mais pour parvenir à ses fins et en plus terminer l'analyse, elle profiterait de ce que le Saïyen semblait déconcerté. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait levé et serait parti. S'il fallait qu'elle soit _douce_ , elle le serait. « Je vais te faire l'étude neuronale. » Elle se corrigea instantanément : « Tu me laisses te la faire ? »

 

« Je t'ai dit que... » Maintenant, c'est lui qui se corrigeait : « Je t'ai déjà expliqué que non. »

 

« Et alors pourquoi tu restes assis ici ? » Il n'y avait pas une pique de gêne dans sa question. Le ton continuait à être doux et enfonçait le clou des phrases de leur précédente discussion. La référence à la gentillesse, sa façon de lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore là... Il n'y avait pas de doute. L'intime recommençait à les entourer. Malgré cela, il se leva et elle l'imita. Il pensait s'en aller de là mais la scientifique fut plus rapide. « S'il te plaît. » Et elle recommença à lui sourire.

 

« Non. » Ça devenait absurde. Il avait refusé mais il ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement vers la sortie. Pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas ?

 

« S'il te plaît. », répéta la jeune femme.

 

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose ainsi sans le lui ordonner ou sans passer un marché. Il avait la même sensation que lorsqu'il était revenu de son périple dans l'espace et qu'il l'avait suivie jusqu'à la chambre. Et comme cette fois-là, avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il lui obéissait déjà : il retourna s'asseoir dans la chaise et elle se pencha sur lui pour scotcher tous ces autocollants sur sa tête.

 

« Eh bien, tu as un front très grand. »

 

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? » La voir penchée sur lui commençait à être le plus perturbant dans tout ça. Même davantage que le fait qu'il ait accepté sa demande de lui faire des tests. Il étudia les formes de la femme de près. « Le front large est une particularité de la famille royale de la planète Végéta. »

 

« Tu ressembles à ton père ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas. », mentit-il avant d'ajouter avec indifférence : « Je ne me souviens pas de lui. »

 

« Tu ne l'as pas connu ? », lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en mettant en marche l'ordinateur de la machine.

 

« Tu as deux minutes. », asséna Végéta en regardant de côté.

 

« Ce sera suffisant. », lança Bulma en devinant l'insinuation et souriant encore une fois.

 

Tout cela ne cadrait pas. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne lui parlait plus et qu'elle le regardait avec rancœur et maintenant elle était là à lui demander poliment de passer des tests. Elle le faisait pour l'analyse ? Qu'allait-elle apprendre avec ces analyses ? Ils avaient déjà Kakarot pour faire des recherches sur la race des Saïyens. Après une minute, se sentant crispé, il décida de passer à l'offensive. « Tu as déjà oublié ta colère ? »

 

 _"Il passe à l'attaque."_ , se dit Bulma. Il se fatiguait sûrement de la voir si douce. _"Tu n'y arriveras pas, prince."_ , se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois dans sa tête. « Ma colère ? », dit-elle tout haut tout en s'ordonnant intérieurement de ne pas tousser.

 

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, humaine, je ne suis pas ton fiancé. »

 

Là, oui, elle le regarda avec un soupçon de méchanceté. Elle se réjouit de le voir là avec tous ces sparadraps sur la tête avec son éternel air furieux. Elle le trouva drôle et sa rancune s'envola à l'instant. Elle put à nouveau se concentrer et répondit : « Oui, je suis arrivée à une conclusion. » Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui et commença à lui retirer les câbles.

 

« Ah oui ? » Cela l'intriguait et l'amusait. « Laquelle ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'elle recommençait à se tenir dangereusement près de lui.

 

« Eh bien, c'était une conclusion assez évidente à laquelle j'étais arrivée mais la dernière fois, je m'étais tellement laissée emporter que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point la réponse était claire. » Elle baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard. « Cristalline. » Et elle continua à lui enlever les sparadraps.

 

« La réponse à quoi ? » Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer énigmatique. Peut-être qu'elle commençait vraiment à se contrôler. Il se mit encore plus sur ses gardes. Et si son plan était de le rendre fou ? Rien que d'y penser, un éclat de rire sourd, comme étouffé, le secoua. Elle était futée mais aussi sauvage et indomptable. Elle le lui avait prouvé des centaines de fois. Mais il était vrai que si elle ne répondait pas directement à la question, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Il contracta ses muscles à l'idée d'être tombé dans un piège.

 

« Tu vois, je me demandais pourquoi tu avais fait une chose pareille puisqu'en fin de compte, nous ne sommes que des terriens, pas vrai ? » Elle retourna ses yeux sur ses obscures prunelles et les remonta à nouveau pour lui enlever les derniers adhésifs. « Ça t'est bien égal que Yamcha et moi soyons fâchés ou en train de traverser une crise, ce que tu avais remarqué, alors je te pose la question : tu l'as fait uniquement pour te distraire ? »

 

« N'en doute pas une seconde. » Et il était sûr que c'était la raison. Encore une fois, elle baissa le regard avant de le remonter.

 

« Oui, que tu sois un sadique est la raison la plus évidente mais pourquoi te fatiguer avec ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te comporter comme ça juste à ce moment et jouir de ta victoire ? » Le haussement de ses sourcils, lui fit comprendre qu'il était troublé. Même lui, n'avait sûrement pas pensé à ça.

 

« J'aime gagner en tout, femme, même s'il s'agit de toi et de tes stupides jeux. » Avec cette phrase, il avouait que leurs jeux à tous les deux étaient aussi amusants pour lui que pour elle. L'intimité les entourait depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas lui qui allait nier l'évidence.

 

La jeune femme sourit légèrement. Le prince commençait à attaquer et il n'y avait qu'une raison pour cela. « Et moi, j'aime gagner contre toi. », ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant enfin de lui. Elle se rassit en laissant les câbles sur la table et lâcha les adhésifs. « Mais toi, pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, une méprisable et répugnante humaine, non ? »

 

Ses questions commençaient à le mettre mal à l'aise. Bien sûr qu'elle était une humaine, mais elle n'était pas une simple humaine, même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais et ne croyait pas que ce soit nécessaire. Elle pouvait être beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas simple. Que la jeune femme ouvre la boîte aux évidences était indubitablement inquiétant et mettait au grand jour de nombreuses contradictions et doutes dont lui-même ne s'était pas aperçu.

 

« Oui, tu l'es. »

 

La scientifique ne semblait pas vexée le moins du monde par son affirmation. « Alors pourquoi aimes-tu gagner contre moi ? »

 

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. « Parce que je m'ennuie, et ça suffit avec ces bêtises. » Il se leva, prêt à sortir une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

« Tu attaques toujours quand tu te sens menacé, Végéta, pourquoi as-tu été aussi cruel avec moi alors que tu ne l'avais jamais été avant ? »

 

« Mais tu ne te tais donc jamais ? » Il était visible que non et aussi que tout cela était en train de l'énerver. » « Arrête de dire des stupidités, humaine, je t'ai déjà menacée de mort et soit sûre que... »

 

« Pourquoi t'es-tu acharné sur moi ce soir-là ? » Elle gardait son calme alors qu'elle le voyait marcher d'un pas ferme vers la porte.

 

Le prince se retourna, excédé. « Parce que tu me dégoûtes ! Toi et cet imbécile, vous me dégoûtez et m'ennuyez ! C'est pour ça, humaine ! » Il ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons cette femme l'avait irrité et mis mal à l'aise. Si elle avait l'intention de lui faire admettre qu'il y avait entre eux une intimité distincte à sa cruauté latente, elle se trompait lourdement.

 

« Tu vois ? Tu attaques. », s'exclama Bulma, enfin soulagée. « Je ne suis pas la seule à être prévisible, Végéta. » et elle croisa les bras en souriant.

 

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle avait fait tout cela pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie lors de leur précédente dispute. Elle était fatigante et démoniaquement rusée. Il allait se tourner pour lui lancer une dernière chose mais la jeune femme le devança, réussissant à lui refaire prendre pied au milieu de toute cette confusion.

 

« Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, que je te déteste. »

 

Il lui jeta un dernier regard. Elle était toujours dangereusement tranquille. Il fallait qu'il l'accepte ! Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait gagné. « Eh bien, garde bien ce sentiment, femme, c'est la seule chose cohérente que tu aies dans ta petite tête bleue. »

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

Durant la semaine suivante, ils se virent à peine. Bulma avait décidé enfin de se reposer et même si elle passait toutes ses journées à la maison, elle n'échangeait pas une parole avec le Saïyen. Un matin, elle prenait un repos bien mérité assise confortablement dans le fauteuil du salon en feuilletant une revue. Elle avait beau essayer de se libérer de ses inquiétudes et d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, l'idée des cyborgs et de ne pas pouvoir trouver la cachette secrète de leur créateur lui martelait le cerveau. Il faudrait qu'elle demande vite à son père s'il avait eu des résultats dans sa recherche du docteur Maki Gero car elle avait beau enquêter, on aurait dit que cet homme s'était volatilisé. Ses pensées furent interrompues par sa mère, qui apportait un plateau de petits gâteaux suivie par son père qui arriva en parlant de Végéta et du mal qu'il se donnait dans la chambre de gravité.

 

« Ah ! Je suis fatigué ! », s'exclama son père en entrant au salon en s'étirant. « Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi fou que ce Végéta. »

 

Elle ignora les divagations de sa mère qui prétendait que sa fille était vexée que Yamcha et le prince ne fassent pas attention à elle, en entendant nommer le Saïyen. « Hein ? » _"Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a recommencé à s'adresser directement à mon père que je n'entends plus parler de lui ?"_ , se demanda-t-elle.

 

« Il est si fou qu'il s'enferme dans la chambre de gravité à trois cents fois la gravité terrestre et il ne fait que me demander de nouvelles machines pour s'entraîner. » L'explication était aussi dirigée à sa femme qui s'affairait à ranger les petits gâteaux sur un plateau et à servir du thé bouillant dans leurs tasses.

 

« Ça ne me surprend pas. », répliqua Bulma, distraite. « C'est un maniaque de la guerre. », ajouta-t-elle, vexée.

 

« Ne dis pas de mal de lui. Moi, je le trouve charmant. », répliqua sa mère en souriant.

 

« Maman. » Son mari comprit de quoi il s'agissait : sa femme essayait à nouveau d'attirer l'attention de sa fille sur le prince. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps qu'il la connaissait à la perfection. Cela lui parut amusant, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, et il joua le jeu : « Je croyais que Goku était ton préféré, tu as changé d'avis ? »

 

« Goku aussi est un homme merveilleux mais Végéta... » Et elle recommença à en faire des tonnes pour le plus grand plaisir de son mari. « Il a un petit air mystérieux qui le rend irrésistible, son corps est très athlétique et il a l'air intelligent, dommage qu'il soit si seul et qu'il n'arrête jamais de s'entraîner... »

 

Sa fille la regarda pensive. _"Elle croit vraiment m'influencer avec ça ?"_ Et pour couronner le tout, sa mère lança une dernière phrase encore plus déconcertante : « Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je vais l'inviter à dîner avec moi. »

 

Son père et elle la regardèrent quelques secondes. Le scientifique ne put se retenir de rire et ils s'assirent pour prendre le thé ensemble.

 

« Mais maman ! Je me demande d'où je tiens mon bon sens ! », s'exclama Bulma, furieuse.

 

« J'espère juste que tu ne recommenceras pas à dire des choses pareilles devant Yamcha ! »

 

Son père parvint à retrouver son calme : « Ah, ma fille, au sujet de Yamcha, il m'a dit qu'il s'entraînerait derrière la maison. » Il prit un petit gâteau à la menthe. « Apparemment, il ne veut pas croiser notre invité, non ? »

 

« Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien, effectivement. » Bulma suivit l'exemple de son père et prit un autre gâteau. « Papa, tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'aide avec les robots de combat ? Je ne fais rien ici. »

 

« Non, ma fille, je crois que je commence à prendre le coup de main avec tes petites merveilles. »

 

« Le coup de main ? Tu veux dire qu'il les a cassés plusieurs fois sans que j'en sois informée ? », demanda-t-elle, en colère et craignant le pire.

 

« Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il a passé toute la semaine à les casser. »

 

Cela fit bondir encore plus la jeune femme : « Toute la semaine ? »

 

« Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il s'entraîne beaucoup plus rudement qu'il y a quelques temps. »

 

« Il n'a pas intérêt à casser ma chambre de gravité, ce petit prétentieux ! » Et elle mordit avec énergie dans la petite douceur sucrée. « Au fait, papa, avons-nous avancé dans la recherche du docteur ? »

 

« Eh bien, non, ma fille. », répondit-il en regardant le plafond, concentré. « Le problème c'est que personne ne peut me dire quelque chose de concret. »

 

« Tu dois insister, papa. », lui demanda sa fille. « Je suis sûre que tes contacts peuvent te dire quelque chose sur la cachette de ce... »

 

Elle ne put continuer. Pendant plusieurs secondes, une terrible explosion secoua les fondations de la maison et projeta en l'air les gâteaux qui finirent par s'écraser sur leurs visages. L'amplitude fut telle qu'ils craignirent le pire. Ses parents se regardèrent mutuellement avant de tourner tous les deux leurs regards vers leur fille, qui bondit sur ses pieds comme mue par un ressort.

 

« Végéta ! », cria Bulma, en sentant un pincement à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Et elle partit comme une flèche vers le jardin.

 

Elle resta calme un instant en voyant la cause de ce bruit retentissant. Un nuage de poussière sortait de la chambre de gravité déchirée en deux et s'élançait vers le ciel. La partie supérieure de la machine ronde avait disparue. Elle avait tout simplement été pulvérisée et la moitié inférieure était appuyée sur la rampe. « Végéta ! » Et elle se mit à courir désespérée vers le vaisseau.

 

« Bulma, que s'est-il passé ? » C'était Yamcha qui courrait à ses côtés. Elle n'eut pas un regard pour lui.

 

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la mer de décombres dispersés sur le sol, l'air était pratiquement irrespirable. On ne voyait nulle part de trace du prince. Elle se baissa sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle réagit en réalisant la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à cet instant : elle commença à le chercher anxieusement entre les amas de métal et les restes de béton qu'on apercevait car l'explosion avait soulevé le sol des alentours. « Non, non... », murmurait-elle effrayée. « Il ne peut pas... il ne peut pas... »

 

« Je savais que ça arriverait, c'était beaucoup trop risqué comme entraînement. », s'exclama le guerrier.

 

Mais Bulma semblait indifférente aux paroles de son fiancé. Désespérant de le retrouver, de voir sa chevelure hérissée apparaître au milieu de ce désastre, elle s'affairait à dégager des gravas et des débris. Il était encore difficile de respirer sur le lieu de cette catastrophe. Elle était sur le point de crier à Yamcha de l'aider quand elle entendit un bruit provoqué, un son discordant au milieu de ce désastre. Elle regarda vers le fond, d'où provenait le bruit et une main défiante et théâtrale, comme l'essence de cet homme maudit qui la faisait presque mourir d'angoisse sur place, apparut au milieu du béton et des boulons. Sous le choc, elle en tomba à la renverse sur Yamcha qui sursauta également. La main se transforma en bras sanglant suivi par le corps meurtri du prince, qui se dressa, endolori et provoquant, entre les décombres.

 

« J'ai crû que tu étais mort ! », bredouilla la scientifique.

 

« Bien sûr que non ! », réussit à lui répondre enfin le Saïyen. Il se mit à grand peine debout et l'observa entre les ténèbres.

 

Bulma soupira. Le pire était passé. Il n'était pas mort et comme on pouvait le craindre, il revenait à la vie avec le désir de lutter contre elle. Puisqu'il était en vie et conscient, il n'allait pas s'en tirer sans écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec tes stupides entraînements, hein ? Tu as failli détruire ma maison ! »

 

Cela parut amuser Végéta car il esquissa un sourire. La raison en était évidente : même si cette voix stridente était tout sauf ce qu'il désirait entendre, le naturel bruyant de la jeune femme reprenait le dessus. Il était sur le point de lui répondre quand il perdit l'équilibre et tomba comme une masse sur le côté.

 

« Végéta ! », s'exclama Bulma en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son petit ami. Elle sauta entre les décombres pour soulever le corps du guerrier et le soutenir contre elle.

 

« Arrête... Tu me déranges. », dit le prince, entrouvrant les yeux et la trouvant là qui le soutenait entre ses bras. « Tu m'empêches de suivre mon entraînement, il faut... il faut que je continue. » Il sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et ferma les yeux de douleur.

 

« Mais quel entraînement ? Tu viens de te blesser, tu ne peux pas continuer ! » Cela lui parut incroyable que le guerrier veuille continuer ses exercices. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la gravité de son état à cause de son obsession à vouloir être le meilleur. Ou bien alors cela lui était égal, chose qui fit frissonner Bulma.

 

« Ce ne sont que de simples égratignures, rien de grave. » Il voulut donner du poids à sa phrase mais la douleur obligea son visage à se tordre de douleur. Elle le regardait étonnée. « Je suis un guerrier de l'espace, le plus puissant de l'Univers, je dois continuer à m'entraîner pour devenir plus fort que Kakarot... »

 

Bulma trouva tout cela absurde et s'émut de voir cet homme s'obstiner au péril de sa vie dans sa quête insensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de crier : « Tout va bien, Végéta... », commença-t-elle à lui murmurer tout en passant _doucement_ sa main sur sa poitrine, « Tu peux dire toutes les bêtises que tu voudras mais à partir de maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. »

 

« Je n'ai... », commença à répondre le Saïyen. C'était comme s'il refusait d'arrêter de se battre même à l'article de la mort. « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une femme ! », et il essaya de se lever mais la douleur et le poids de son corps eurent raison de lui. Il s'écroula sur le sol inconscient.

 

« Végéta ! » Ce furent les derniers sons qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Yamcha ! », cria Bulma, exaspérée. « Yamcha ! Aide-moi ! », s'exclamait sa fiancée penchée sur le prince. « Végéta ! Végéta, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi ! » Elle secouait son corps totalement inerte.

 

« Végéta, réveille-toi, réveille-toi... », répétait-elle encore et encore.

 

Elle leva les yeux, étourdie. Voyant son petit ami toujours planté là avec les yeux écarquillés, elle ne put que lui crier :

 

« Yamcha ! Aide-moi, nom d'un chien ! »

 

« Hein ? » Son petit ami était enfin sortit de ses divagations. « Oui, j'arrive. » Et il s'approcha du corps inerte du prince que Bulma essayait de soulever sans beaucoup de succès.

 

« Il faut qu'on le porte à l'intérieur, il faut qu'on le porte à l'intérieur. », répétait sans cesse la jeune femme en passant le bras du Saïyen par dessus son épaule.

 

« Je peux le transporter seul. », répondit son petit ami en passant l'autre bras du Saïyen autour de son cou.

 

« Non, je viens avec toi. » Et elle se mit à marcher en supportant une partie du poids du guerrier. « Végéta, tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends, Végéta ? »

 

« Bulma, calme-toi, il s'est juste évanoui. »

 

« Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? » Ils stoppèrent leur progression brusquement. « Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'il est mourant ? Il a sûrement des milliers de lésions internes, Yamcha ! »

 

« Ma petite fille, que s'est-t-il passé ? » Ses parents arrivaient sur la vieille bicyclette du scientifique.

 

« Oh ! J'ai le vertige ! » Sa mère était en train de se recoiffer après être descendue de la bicyclette quand elle vit le corps évanoui de son invité entre les deux jeunes gens. « Végéta ! »

 

« Maman, fais chauffer de l'eau et apporte des serviettes au salon. », ordonna sa fille en se remettant en marche tout en portant avec son fiancé le corps inerte du prince. « Papa... »

 

Son père avait déjà pris la direction du laboratoire. « Je vais appeler le docteur Maish. »

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Ce n'était pas prudent de l'avoir déplacé du lieu de l'accident. », déclara le médecin dans le couloir.

 

« Je sais, Maish, mais ma fille l'avait déjà soulevé avant que j'arrive, elle était très anxieuse. », expliqua Monsieur Brief en regardant à travers la petite lucarne qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la chambre.

 

« Pauvre Végéta, pauvre Végéta... », répétait sa femme agrippée à son mouchoir.

 

Le médecin regarda avec intérêt son ami qui observait imperturbable à travers la vitre de la petite chambre d'ami. « Ses lésions sont très graves, il a une contusion cérébrale... » Il se concentra sur les feuilles qu'il avait à la main dont une série de graphiques inintelligibles. « Sans parler du poumon et du foie perforés, bien que les dernières analyses montrent que sa capacité de régénération cellulaire est beaucoup plus rapide que la normale... » Il remarqua comme le scientifique se tourna vers lui en entendant cela. Il était clair qu'il n'allait rien lui dire au sujet du patient qui gisait sur ce lit mais il croyait nécessaire de lui préciser quelque chose : « Il existe des rumeurs qui prétendent que vous donnez asile à des personnages étranges dans votre enceinte, Brief, il fallait que je te le dise. », déclara-t-il, en étudiant son ancien camarade de classe. L'humeur sérieuse du scientifique tellement contraire à sa nature, toujours joviale et accessible, ne laissait aucun doute. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je suis muet comme une tombe. », décréta finalement le médecin avec un sourire sincère, se déclarant vaincu. Ses doutes n'auraient pas de réponse et il l'accepta.

 

« Je sais, Maish, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. », dit solennellement Monsieur Brief avant de s'approcher du docteur et de lui tendre la main. « Merci pour tout, pour ta rapidité, pour ton matériel médical, pour ta gentillesse et surtout pour ta discrétion. » Et il ajouta en changeant son expression sérieuse contre une beaucoup plus habituelle : « J'espère te voir ce week-end au club de golf et prendre ma revanche, hein ? »

 

« Pauvre Végéta, pauvre Végéta... »

 

« C'est ce que nous verrons, mon ami. » Et il sourit avant de tout de suite se retourner pour dire au revoir à la femme de son collègue et avancer dans le couloir, se perdant en cherchant la sortie.

 

« Pauvre Végéta, pauvre Végéta... »

 

« Chérie, entrons et voyons si nous pouvons enfin faire entendre raison à Bulma pour qu'elle laisse une infirmière de confiance s'occuper de lui. »

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Servez-m'en un autre. »

 

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse la bouteille ? »

 

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il avait déjà pris trois whisky et il avait décidé de boire toute la nuit sans s'arrêter alors il acquiesça et s'en empara pour se servir un autre verre.

 

Il avait beau demander à son cerveau d'arrêter de ruminer, la scène à laquelle il avait assistée ne laissait aucun doute. Ce maudit Saïyen avait ensorcelé sa fiancé. En fait, tout était très logique. Bulma avait toujours été une fille attirée par les hommes perdus et les causes perdues en général. Elle avait commencé avec tous ces animaux qu'elle ramenait à la maison et même avec lui quand ils s'étaient connus, presque quinze ans auparavant. _"J'aurais dû le voir venir depuis le début."_ , se dit-il. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il était mort quand elle avait eu l'idée géniale de l'inviter à cohabiter avec elle. _"Cohabiter"_ , se répéta-t-il en essayant de bien l'assimiler. Comment peut-on cohabiter avec un tel sauvage ? Il soupira, attristé. _"Bulma, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"_ Elle avait toujours été une femme spéciale, différente des autres. Elle était très intelligente, elle s'en vantait autant que de sa beauté. Il rit tout bas en se souvenant de leur rencontre et de la façon dont elle l'avait aidé à surmonter sa peur chronique des femmes.

 

L'expérience lui avait tellement plu qu'ensuite, il avait pris goût à être avec d'autres femmes. " _Des bêtises !"_ , se justifia-t-il, _"il n'y a qu'elle qui compte, depuis toujours."_ Et vraiment il en était convaincu. Dans leur relation, ils avaient connus des hauts et des bas mais ça... _"Cette fois, c'est différent."_ Il posa le verre sur la table. « Maudit Végéta ! », s'exclama-t-il tout haut sans faire attention aux autres clients, plutôt rares à cette heure de la nuit, qui le regardaient déconcertés.

 

Il se rappelait parfaitement la première fois où il avait remarqué quelque chose. C'était une des nombreuses fois où elle était restée à regarder les étoiles. Il se remit à sourire parce qu'il avait été jaloux de Goku, _"de Goku !"_. Pourtant ce n'était pas à son ami qu'elle pensait quand elle sortait sur le balcon. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que c'était celui qui était responsable de sa mort, _de la mort de son fiancé,_ qui la lui avait volée ?

 

Si au moins il avait pu l'affronter d'égal à égal, les choses auraient été différentes, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse le second homme le plus puissant de tout l'Univers. _"Bien sûr que non ! Elle n'allait pas choisir n'importe qui, non, le deuxième... Et ce n'est pas moi le premier !"_ , s'attrista-t-il. Jamais il n'avait vu sa petite amie aussi douce que ce matin alors qu'elle parlait à un Végéta blessé. Jamais. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris la vérité. Il l'avait perdue. « J'aurais dû le pulvériser à l'instant. », murmura-t-il en prenant une gorgée dans son verre. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas un lâche qui profitait de la faiblesse d'un ennemi à terre. « Lui l'aurait fait mais pas moi. », se convainquit-il. Après l'avoir porté à l'intérieur, il était resté comme un idiot à regarder sa petite amie laver tout le corps de ce crétin avec un soin exquis tout en donnant des ordres contradictoires à ses parents et à lui-même pour qu'ils l'aident. « Mais c'est un assassin ! », s'exclama-t-il en frappant le comptoir du bar.

 

« Eh, l'ami ! » C'était le serveur qui l'appelait de l'autre bout du bar. « Calmez-vous, vous voulez bien ? » Il était en pleine discussion avec un client loin de lui.

 

Il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il ne voulait pas se calmer. Tellement de choses tournoyaient dans sa tête qu'il fallait qu'il en sorte. Il se tâta les poches. Il sortit son portefeuille et y trouva un numéro de téléphone. Il saisit son portable, soupira lentement avant de passer à l'acte. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne le faisait plus, il s'en était fait la promesse. Finalement, il composa le numéro. « Yuri ? »

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Bulma, ma petite fille... », commença à dire Monsieur Brief.

 

« Le docteur Maish est déjà parti ? », demanda sa fille sans se tourner vers eux.

 

« Oui, ma petite chérie, il vient de s'en aller. » La mère de la scientifique observait sa fille, assise là, au chevet du prince. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'accident, même pas quand le médecin l'avait examiné. Elle était restée là à tout contrôler, réussissant même à mettre le docteur Maish mal à l'aise de voir son travail sous autant de surveillance.

 

« Bulma... » Cette fois, c'était son père qui essayait de la convaincre. « Il est très tard, il faut que tu te reposes ou au moins que tu manges quelque chose. »

 

« Quoi ? » La jeune femme était distraite. « Ah, oui, je descends tout de suite, papa. »

 

« Nous devrions engager une infirmière, je connais des gens de confiance dans cette branche. » Il était persuadé que Bulma refuserait vu son comportement jusqu'à présent mais il fallait qu'il le tente.

 

« Non, non. » Leur fille ne les regardait toujours pas. « Je m'en chargerai, nous n'avons pas besoin d'employer quelqu'un. »

 

« Mais, ma petite, ses lésions sont graves et tu n'es pas une spécialis... »

 

« Non. », dit d'un ton tranchant la jeune femme en tournant légèrement la tête. « Papa, n'insiste pas, je le ferai, n'en parlons plus. »

 

Ses parents se regardèrent, le visage grave. Ce fut sa mère qui prit la décision : « Alors tu devras descendre manger quelque chose, ma puce, tu ne pourras pas lui donner les soins médicaux dont il a besoin si tu es fatiguée et à bout de force, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la scientifique parut convaincue: « Tu as raison. »

 

Les Brief se lancèrent un regard du coin de l'œil, soulagés. Ils avaient au moins obtenus une partie de ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Maintenant, ils tournèrent à nouveau leur regard vers le corps blessé du guerrier.

 

« Pauvre Végéta, nous ferions mieux de le laisser se reposer. », déclara la blonde.

 

« C'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu à un tel accident, je me demande comment il a fait. », dit le scientifique. D'après ce que lui avait dit son ami, les lésions étaient gravissimes et si le blessé avait été un simple humain, il y aurait laissé sa vie.

 

« Ces guerriers de l'espace sont vraiment surprenants. », déclara-t-il.

 

« Pauvre Végéta... », répéta sa femme avant de s'en retourner suivie par son mari.

 

Bulma se leva pour les accompagner. Elle mangerait et remonterait ensuite. Le prince n'avait pas montré un seul signe de conscience de toute cette maudite journée alors elle se dit qu'il ne se passerait sûrement rien en son absence. A peine fut-elle sur ses pieds pour sortir qu'un murmure rauque et douloureux la fit renoncer à son idée.

 

« Ka... Kakarot. »

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Ka... Kakarot, je serai plus fort que toi. »

 

Il courrait sans savoir pourquoi. Il aurait pu voler mais malgré tout il préférait courir et sentir son poids sur ses jambes. Tout était obscur et il ne ressentait que le besoin de courir, courir et encore courir au milieu des ténèbres. Il était épuisé mais malgré tout, il continuait. Des nuages sinistres, des rayons aveuglants et des tentacules apparurent, voulant bloquer son avancée, mais il ne renoncerait jamais. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait perdu dans cette pénombre, il se surprenait à faire cela, comme si au bout de ce parcours aussi inconnu pour lui que banal, se trouvaient toutes les réponses.

 

Mais cela ne se passait pas ainsi. Cela ne se passait jamais ainsi. Kakarot était de nouveau là, de dos à le regarder comme ce qu'il était : un prétentieux, inaccessible en apparence, qui le défiait de son stupide regard hautain. Il prit appui pour lui porter un coup mais ce dernier disparut. Il se volatilisait toujours. Toujours. Constamment, ce troisième classe lui échappait et il ne parvenait pas à lutter contre lui pour lui faire voir qui était le plus puissant.

 

Il se retourna, épuisé, s'attendant à le voir à nouveau. Il s'étonna. C'était le garçon mystérieux qui avait supprimé Freezer qui le défiait maintenant. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à l'attaquer. Celui-ci se volatilisa. Il le chercha à sa gauche et à sa droite. _"Un autre Saïyen, il est un autre Saïyen."_ , se répétait-il, frustré. Une lumière apparut derrière lui. Il se tourna et se retrouva devant les deux protagonistes de son délire. Ils semblaient condescendants, sûrs de leur supériorité et pour le lui prouver encore une fois et lui ôter tout espoir, une aura de feu les entoura. Ils se transformèrent en super-guerriers. Là, devant lui, sans doute pour augmenter sa folie, ils se transformèrent en super-guerriers. Son rêve. Son unique destin. Il fallait qu'il le soit, il fallait qu'il soit le meilleur, il fallait qu'il y arrive. C'était sa destinée. Son seul but. Sa raison d'être. Sa vie. Sa maudite vie. Depuis toujours. Depuis sa naissance. Sa misérable existence.

 

Et alors, ils s'éloignèrent. Ils le laissèrent seul avec son impuissance, son dégoût, sa révolte, sa haine et son amertume. _"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être aussi forts qu'eux ? Pourquoi ?"_

 

La planète Végéta. Mon père. _"Un jour, tu régneras sur les guerriers de l'espace, la race la plus puissante du tout l'Univers."_ Père. Tu n'es pas arrivé à temps. Ce fut ta seule erreur. Vegetaseï. _"Prince Végéta, tu fais partie de l'élite des Saïyens, aussi bien en terme de puissance et de sang royal. Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à devenir le meilleur guerrier de l'espace."_ Tu m'as dit cela, père. Quand tu m'as envoyé vers lui, tu me l'as dit. _"Tu devras grandir, devenir fort et t'entraîner jusqu'à devenir le légendaire super-saïyen."_ Tu le savais. Tu savais que le lézard pouvait faire cela et tu as placé en moi tout ton espoir. Seul le guerrier mythique pouvait le vaincre. Père. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Mais cela n'a pas été moi. Cela n'a pas été moi.

 

Tu as cru en moi. _"Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à devenir le meilleur guerrier de l'espace."_ C'est mon destin. Mon destin. Je ne peux pas être inférieur à un guerrier de bas rang. « C'est moi, le Saïyen le plus fort de l'Univers ! »

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Ka... Kakarot, un jour, je serai plus fort que toi. »

 

« Végéta, calme-toi. » Bulma s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Ses parents avaient laissé la porte ouverte pour qu'elle les suive mais elle décida de rester à écouter enfin quelque chose de Végéta. Il délirait. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler et il s'agitait sur le lit comme s'il se battait contre ses cauchemars. « Végéta, tu m'entends ? »

 

Elle mit sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant et une sueur froide le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Sa fièvre était montée mais le docteur avait spécifié de ne pas lui administrer d'antibiotiques.

 

« Tu es obsédé par lui, hein ? », lui murmura-t-elle en lui passant une compresse d'eau froide sur la tempe. « Comme ça, tu ne seras jamais heureux. », ajouta-t-elle, accablée, sans quitter le guerrier des yeux.

 

« Jamais... Jamais tu ne veux m'affronter, maudit ! », prononça le Saïyen entre des gémissements de douleur.

 

La scientifique soupira en entendant ces mots. « Ça, c'est sûr, tu n'as pas pu régler tes comptes avec Goku pendant tout ce temps. », lui dit-elle, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas conscient de sa présence. Elle se leva pour changer sa compresse. « Tu sais quoi ? Comme je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, j'en profite pour te dire qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne te battes pas contre lui mais je sais bien que je n'aurais aucun problème pour te le dire en... »

 

« Super-saïyen... super-saïyen... », répéta le Saïyen sans cesser de se retourner dans le lit.

 

« Tu le seras, tu verras, tu y arriveras. », lui murmura Bulma, consternée, en posant une nouvelle compresse glacée sur son front. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste de le voir ainsi, le corps brisé sur le lit et tout ça car il n'arrivait pas à être comme Goku. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre un besoin aussi fort mais apparemment pour lui, c'était extrêmement important, au point qu'il avait failli se tuer pour y arriver.

 

Elle était sûre qu'il y parviendrait. « Tôt ou tard, toi aussi, tu scintilleras comme de l'or, Végéta, et tu brilleras. » Elle décida de changer les bandes de son bras tâchées de sang séché. Elle prit les ciseaux et les coupa. Elle se releva pour en prendre des neuves. « Je le sais, tu brilleras, tu verras que j'ai raison. », dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau et en se penchant sur lui. Elle commença à l'entourer avec la bande de gaze avec un soin infini. « Si ce gamin venu du futur s'est aussi transformé en super-guerrier, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul, tu ne crois pas ? », demanda-t-elle, sachant toute réponse impossible.

 

« C'est mon destin, mon des... mon destin. »

 

Elle regarda son visage à nouveau. « Ton destin, tu dis ? » Elle eut un sourire amer. « Il n'a pas été généreux avec toi, le destin, non ? » Et elle lui passa sa main libre sur le front. « Tu t'es retrouvé sur La Terre avec nous tous alors tu ne devrais pas trop faire attention à un destin qui s'évertue à t'emmener sur de mauvais chemins. » La compresse recommençait à être chaude et elle s'éloigna de lui pour approcher la bassine d'eau glacée. « Quelle genre de vie as-tu menée, Végéta ? », se demanda-t-elle en mouillant la compresse. Elle se retourna pour le regarder avec inquiétude : « Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à haïr tout et tout le monde ? »

 

« Père ! », s'exclama le prince dans ses rêves avec plus de force que ses paroles précédentes.

 

A cet instant, elle s'inquiéta. Elle s'inclina sur lui et vit que tout son visage se plissait plaintivement. La douleur devait être assez forte pour que quelqu'un comme lui se plaigne. Elle passa la compresse sur son visage mais on aurait dit qu'il transpirait sans s'arrêter car un filet d'eau lui tombait sur les joues. « Végéta, tiens bon. », lui murmura Bulma, en essayant d'éponger cette humidité. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas de la sueur froide qu'elle essuyait. C'était les larmes du guerrier. Le prince était en train de pleurer.

 

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir une chose pareille. Qu'arrivait-il à cet homme pour être ainsi ? Qu'avait-il vécu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Cela ne pouvait pas être de la douleur physique. Elle se sentit anxieuse et surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un aurait pu observer aussi ce fait insolite. S'il y avait eu une autre personne dans les parages, elle lui aurait arraché les yeux. Personne ne devait voir que Végéta sanglotait. Personne.

 

« Végéta, calme-toi, calme-toi. » Elle s'approcha davantage pour essuyer son visage et ses cheveux.

 

« Père, tu me l'avais dit, tu... tu me l'avais dit. »

 

« Comment ? » Bulma fronça les sourcils en écoutant cela. Il avait prétendu n'avoir pas connu son père. Mais il avait aussi laissé entendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler de lui.

 

« Tu me l'avais dit... super... super-saïyen... » Et il lança un nouveau cri de douleur.

 

« Végéta ! » La panique s'empara d'elle. Que lui avait dit son père ? Que le super-guerrier ce devait être lui ?

 

« Ça n'a pas été moi, père, non... ça n'a pas été moi. » Le prince continuait à délirer.

 

« Ça n'a pas été toi qui as fait quoi, Végéta ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas été ? » La jeune femme, dans son inquiétude, essuyait le visage affligé du guerrier.

 

« Free... Freezer. »

 

Et alors elle comprit. Celui qui avait vaincu Freezer avait été Goku, ce même Goku qui s'était transformé en super-guerrier, et pas lui, le Prince des Saïyens, comme cela aurait dû être aux dires de son père. Même si elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à appréhender toutes les souffrances qu'il avait traversées ou fait subir à d'autres, bien qu'elle ait déjà subi la colère de ce Saïyen, à cet instant, Bulma comprit l'esprit du guerrier qui gisait sur ce lit. Enfin, elle comprenait son fonctionnement, pourquoi il était ainsi. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler mais les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler.

 

« Orgueilleux et têtu prince des Saïyens. », lui murmura Bulma en caressant le bras du guerrier. « C'est pour ça que tu le détestes, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu détestes Goku. » Elle se pencha à nouveau laissant sa main sur celle du prince. « Ça ne te rendra pas heureux, Végéta. » Et elle fixa son regard sur sa main posée sur le bras musclé et blessé.

 

Après une minute dans cette posture, elle remarqua que le prince s'était calmé. Elle enleva sa main, se releva et s'assit sur la chaise face à la table. Elle était fatiguée et même si elle avait faim, elle préféra rester. En l'observant, elle s'étala sur la table. « Cela ne te rendra pas heureux. », lui murmura-t-elle une dernière fois avant de s'assoupir.

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'être incapable de voler et de tomber dans un vide encore plus obscur que ses propres pupilles. C'était encore un autre cauchemar. Il soupira profondément et laissa reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. _"Que s'est-il passé ?"_ , se demanda-t-il. Il ne se rappelait de rien, seulement qu'il s'entraînait comme d'habitude avec les robots. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit la scientifique appuyée sur une table. Elle dormait.

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Tama, que fais-tu là ? »

 

Son chat grattait la porte de la petite chambre qu'ils avaient réquisitionnée pour le repos et le rétablissement du prince. En se redressant avec le chat dans les bras, il regarda par la petite lucarne de la chambre. Il vit le prince avec les yeux ouverts. Il s'était enfin réveillé. Il allait entrer pour le saluer et prévenir Bulma qu'elle se reposerait mieux dans sa chambre mais il se sentit agrippé par le bras.

 

« Ne fais pas ça. »

 

« Tu es sûre ? »

 

« Tu as vu comment il la regarde ? Elle doit être endormie parce que sinon il ne le ferait pas. »

 

Il obtempéra. Il se tourna pour sourire à sa femme.

 

« Alors tu crois que nous pouvons déjà...? »

 

Madame Brief s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir à travers la petite lucarne.

 

« Non, mais il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. » Elle lui rendit son sourire et tous les deux s'éloignèrent côte à côte dans le couloir.

 

« J'espère juste que tu ne te trompes pas, chérie. », lui dit le jovial scientifique.

 

Sa femme accentua son sourire. « C'est lui, je l'ai su dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, tu le sais, chéri. »

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

Que faisait-elle là avec lui ? Sa position paraissait inconfortable, pourquoi dormait-elle sur une table à côté de lui ? Il essaya de se redresser mais une douleur intense irradia dans son côté droit, l'empêchant de bouger même d'un centimètre. Au moins, ses bras et ses jambes pouvaient bouger. Il regarda une de ses mains et la vit couverte de bandes de gaze. Immédiatement, il regarda en bas, vers son corps couvert par des couvertures et plus bas, sa poitrine entourée de bandelettes. Que s'était-il passé ? Il tenta à nouveau de se relever. Impossible. Il dût se retenir de gémir tout haut pour que personne ne l'entende se plaindre. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et il ne le ferait pas maintenant malgré la gravité de ses blessures.

 

 

Tout était silencieux. Il semblait faire nuit même s'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le ciel parce que les persiennes étaient baissées et les lumières allumées. Il était clair qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, la chambre de gravité avaient sûrement dû finir par exploser sous l'effet de sa force. _"Oui, c'est ce qui a dû se passer."_ , se dit-il en souriant. Il voulut se souvenir mais il ne se rappelait de rien. Cela le surprit. Habituellement, il se souvenait de tout, même du moment de sa mort, alors malgré la gravité de son état, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit avait effacé cet instant. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux sur sa droite.

 

 

 _Mais pourquoi est-elle là en train de dormir ? Elle était inquiète ? Pourquoi ? Si j'étais vraiment mort, cela aurait résolu beaucoup de problèmes pour elle._ Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il fixa les yeux sur le mur en face de lui. Il aurait pu mourir en s'entraînant ? _"Quel déshonneur !"_ , s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. Il recommença à l'observer.

 

  
La scientifique avait la bouche entrouverte mais à sa grande joie, elle ne ronflait pas. _"Tant mieux, elle ronfle comme un animal de compagnie."_ , se dit-il, amusé, en se rappelant que tous les matins à l'aube, quand il passait devant la porte de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers, il l'entendait ronfler depuis le couloir. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme qui ronflait. _"Femme bizarre..."_ , pensa-t-il. Aucun doute là-dessus, elle était insolite sous toutes ses facettes. Ses cheveux, son odeur, ses yeux. Maintenant, ils étaient clos mais s'il existait une définition du bleu, c'était là qu'elle se trouvait. Sur le moment, il pensa la réveiller pour lui poser des questions mais il écarta cette idée. Il la laisserait dormir. _"Après tout, c'est elle qui a choisi de dormir ici, non ?"_ Si elle se réveillait avec un torticolis, cela pourrait être amusant. Elle lui crierait dessus, évidemment, elle le lui ferait payer même s'il se retrouvait presque invalide. _"Ah, que je suis fatigué."_ , s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

 

  
 _Pourquoi est-elle là ? Est-elle vraiment inquiète ? Alors est-ce qu'elle est effectivement gentille sans arrière-pensée ? Elle s'occupe de moi ? Mais pourquoi ?_ Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'interrogations dans sa vie, maintenant cette femme se posait devant lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être seulement de la gentillesse. _"Alors pour quoi ?"_

 

 

Une seule personne dans sa vie s'était occupée de lui et à son avis, elle ne l'avait pas fait de façon tout à fait désintéressée : Nappa. Cependant, il y avait une grande différence entre son vassal et cette femme : Nappa s'occupait de lui car il le craignait, il connaissait sa force et était en plus un sujet Saïyen. Il avait toujours su que l'enthousiasme du Saïyen chauve pour sa personne était feint. Il était mû par la peur. Il dissimulait sa soumission sous une fausse servilité et sous engagement envers la royauté de son peuple. Nappa était un simple lâche mais elle ? Elle ne le craignait pas et n'était pas un de ses sujets. _"Alors pourquoi ?"_

 

 _"Est-ce que cette femme croit vraiment que si elle se montre gentille, je ne détruirai pas sa planète ?"_ Il grogna. Il détestait les hypocrites. Il fronça les sourcils car quelque chose ne cadrait pas. " _Elle dort, elle ne sait pas que je suis réveillé et que je l'observe."_

 

 

Quelle probabilité y avait-il pour qu'elle agisse ainsi intentionnellement, pour qu'elle se soit endormie sur la table et qu'en plus il se soit réveillé pour la découvrir exactement comme elle l'avait prévu ? Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait alors la probabilité était d'une sur mille. Même elle, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi tordue. _"Malédiction, alors pourquoi ?"_

 

  
Des disputes. Il n'avait eu avec elle que des disputes terribles et il s'était dévoilé dans toute sa rudesse et lui avait montré ce que c'était que de l'héberger ici, et malgré tout, elle l'avait poursuivi durant les premiers mois avant qu'il ne vole le vaisseau pour aller dans l'espace. Il était évident qu'elle le faisait pour le contrôler mais d'autres fois, elle s'était approchée sans qu'il n'y ait d'autre personne à protéger de lui. Plus tard, elle avait arrêté de le faire après cette altercation bizarre dans la cuisine. Il sourit à nouveau. _"Elle est folle, c'est la seule raison, comme une authentique comète errante."_

 

  
A cet instant, il plissa à nouveau le front. Elle était fêlée, oui, mais même les fous avaient leur raisons pour réaliser leurs actes, illogiques aux yeux des autres. Quelque chose provoquait ces attitudes absurdes. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait connu des femmes qui le harcelaient car il était l'héritier de la race la plus puissante de l'Univers même si sa planète et tous ses sujets avaient été anéantis. Et c'était pour la légende des Saïyens, l'espèce supérieure, le sommet de l'évolution universelle. Il était le seul en vie et un Prince, en plus, descendant direct des protagonistes et vainqueurs des mythiques guerres spatiales que beaucoup de parents avaient racontées à leurs enfants pendant des siècles, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être impressionnée par cela. Ni non plus par sa force de combat. Elle n'avait jamais été impressionnée alors que voulait-elle de lui ? La réponse, qui lui était déjà venue à l'esprit, fit apparaître sur son visage sa moue favorite : le demi-sourire narquois.

 

 

 

 _"Du sexe ?"_ Il hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas crédible. Personne ne ferait cela juste pour du sexe, surtout qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour trouver des hommes pour cela. Une femme avec ces yeux-là et ce visage trouverait facilement un substitut. En plus, son corps était assez harmonieux avec des formes. Aucun idiot ne la repousserait. Les femmes Saïyennes étaient plus rudes et moins belles que les humaines et en plus, celle-ci dépassait largement la moyenne de cette planète d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. Même dans ce domaine, elle se distinguait. _"Est-ce qu'elle voudrait du sexe avec un Saïyen ?"_ Il aurait pu jurer qu'entre elle et Kakarot, il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose mais il l'avait entendue dire des centaines de fois que ce dernier était comme un frère pour elle. Il se rappela les histoires qu'elle avait racontées au fils du _troisième classe_ pendant qu'ils attendaient dans le désert de pierres après que le garçon du futur ait détruit Freezer, ainsi qu'à d'autres occasions, comme lors de son arrivée dans cette maison dans la navette avec les Nameks.

 

 

Il rejeta l'idée que son motif puisse être sexuel. Cela ne cadrait pas même si par moments, il sentait une attraction irréfutable, presque respirable. _Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce vraiment juste par gentillesse ? Alors elle m'a invité juste parce qu'elle est ainsi ? Parce qu'elle est sans arrière-pensée pour tout ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas obéi depuis le début ?_ Cette question trouva facilement une réponse dans son esprit : justement parce qu'il le lui avait ordonné. Il l'avait su dès la première fois qu'il avait traité avec elle. C'était une femme compliquée. Intense à l'extrême, elle ne s'en rendait peut-être même pas compte elle-même.

 

 

Bulma, loin de toutes ces questions, bougea un peu, affalée dans sa posture inconfortable et murmura : « Maman, maman, laisse-moi. »

 

 

Végéta sourit légèrement et continua à l'observer, son esprit envahi par le doute. Il sentit trois kis minuscules et quelques chuchotements derrière la porte. Il savait qui en étaient les propriétaires. Ils discutaient sûrement de stupidités. Il les ignora. Il s'endormit sans détourner ses yeux d'elle.

 

 

 

 

o-o-o-o

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sur le Toit  
Auteur : Dramaaa  
  
Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrova  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Je dois m'entraîner, enlève-le. »  
Elle fit non de la tête et lui sourit malicieusement.  
« Enlève-le. » La voir là, uniquement vêtue du pantalon qu'il portait pour ses exercices, lui parut provoquant et à nouveau il se sentit excité.  
Elle refusa encore et cette fois elle dût se retenir de rire en remarquant la façon qu'il avait de la regarder et qui voulait tout dire. Elle lui avait vu ce regard des milliers de fois.  
« Enlève-le. » Il s'approchait d'elle lentement et elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quand il la souleva dans ses bras et la prit sur son épaule avec l'intention de la renverser sur la table de travail, son rire se transforma en fou rire sonore. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et à sa grande surprise, lui aussi semblait enchanté pendant qu'il luttait contre elle pour la dépouiller de son pantalon. Elle était têtue et intense même dans une lutte qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir gagner. Quand il réussit, après avoir reçu plus d'une griffure et coups de pied, et qu'il l'eut étalée sur le bureau complètement nue, il ne put que se laisser emporter à nouveau par le désir qu'elle lui provoquait.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Sur le Toit  
Auteur : Dramaaa  
  
CHAPITRE 10  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Que faites-vous dehors ? »  
« Ta mère voulait raconter aux plantes le dernier épisode de Cœur brisé, ma fille, et comme il fait bon, nous avons décidé de manger ici. »  
« Oh, ma petite fille, si tu saivais comme ils me manquent les Namuks... » Elle s'arrêta d'arroser les pétunias et soupira. Sa mère avait décidé de surmonter le départ des extraterrestres en s'imaginant que les plantes étaient l'incarnation de ses anciens hôtes. Presque tous les matins, avant d'aller préparer le déjeuner, elle s'acharnait à arroser le jardin et à parler à chacun des arbustes qui, curieusement, resplendissaient plus que jamais. « Tu crois qu'ils reviendront nous rendre visite ? », demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme avec espoir.  
« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. », répondit sa fille en s'asseyant sur la chaise. « Seulement je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve leur planète. »  
« Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour les retrouver ? » Madame Brief s'attristait à l'idée que ses anciens invités ne connaîtraient jamais la fin du feuilleton qui leur plaisait tant quand ils étaient sur Terre.  
Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis le départ de ses invités verts et Madame Brief s'attristait encore en pensant à eux. Bulma était convaincue que cela lui passerait, comme habituellement avec tout ce dont sa mère s'entichait, mais il était vrai que jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi active et heureuse que lorsque les Nameks habitaient chez eux. Ses parents avaient beau sortir au restaurant et voir des amis, quand sa mère se rappelait ses anciens invités, elle s'assombrissait.  
« Je les chercherai, ne t'inquiète pas. », se décida-t-elle à dire et sa mère retrouva sa joie de vivre et s'éloigna en chantonnant. En la voyant aller et venir avec enthousiasme, elle pensa que c'était le bon moment pour poser à son père la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et à laquelle son père n'avait toujours pas répondu. « Papa, tu as parlé à maman des cyborgs ? »  
Son père avait repris son journal et sans l'écarter de son visage, il répondit : « Oui, bien sûr. »  
Que son père tente de clore la conversation avec cette réponse la rendit nerveuse mais elle connaissait son père, alors elle ne fut pas étonnée d'avoir à insister :  « Et ? »  
Monsieur Brief continuait imperturbablement la lecture de son quotidien : « Elle m'a dit que nous devions attendre. »  
« Attendre ? » Cela nécessitait une explication. « Attendre quoi ? »  
« Eh bien, elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais c'est ce qu'elle a affirmé quand je lui ai parlé de ce qui nous attend. »  
Bulma fronça les sourcils et regarda sa mère. Que devaient-ils attendre ? Attendre dans quel but ? Elle pouvait sembler distraite et ne jamais rien comprendre mais pour sa fille, c'était la femme la plus déconcertante de l'univers. Une explosion provenant de la chambre de gravité l'arracha à sa méditation.  
« Maudit Saïyen ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond de son siège. « Si ça continue, il va faire exploser ma chambre de gravité ! »  
Ses parents se regardèrent un instant et se fut Monsieur Brief qui mit en route le plan : « Ma fille, je m'étais mis d'accord avec lui pour lui faire une analyse après la réparation du vaisseau et nous ne la lui avons toujours pas faite. », reprit-il derrière son journal.  
La jeune femme se rassit, découragée, et se servit un verre de thé glacé. « Et tu veux que je la lui fasse, bien sûr. »  
« Si tu ne veux pas, je ferai venir une infirmière pour la lui faire. »  
Le petit rire dissimulé de Madame Brief mit sa fille en alerte qui fronça à nouveau les sourcils et regarda son père qui semblait impassible derrière son jounal et sa mère, qui ne disait rien avec son  air faussement amusé. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tout cela n'avait pas été spontané ? Finalement, elle essaya de se décharger de cette obligation : - C'est déjà l'heure de retourner au bureau, non ? » Elle préférait encore se plonger dans les chiffres et la comptabilité plutôt qu'être encore une fois seule avec le prince.  
« J'ai demandé à Végéta au déjeuner qu'il passe demain à cinq heures au laboratoire et il a accepté.  
« Mais papa ! Demain nous avons la présentation du A7 ! »  
Enfin, son père leva la tête. « Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas plutôt le matin ? Le gouvernement m'a appelé il y a une semaine et quelques pour me le dire... »  
« Alors c'est le matin ? » Bulma n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »  
« J'ai cru que ta secrétaire te le dirait, ils ont appelé il y a une semaine pour changer l'heure de la présentation. »  
« Mais c'est incroyable ! » Elle s'était déjà levée et traversait le jardin à pas rapides. « Incroyable ! Cette Shyntal est une idiote ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se référant à sa secrétaire. « Demain, je la vire ! » et elle se tourna un instant pour que son père entende bien sa décision : « Je la vire ! »  
Le plan de son père avait bien fonctionné. Sa fille serait tellement occupée à peaufiner la présentation du lendemain qu'elle ne se souviendrait plus de Végéta de toute la journée et le soir, quand Végéta apparaîtrait au laboratoire, elle devrait lui faire l'analyse. Sa femme, qui avait écouté toute la conversation tout en taillant quelques branches, s'approcha de lui sans cesser de regarder Bulma, qui, furieuse, entrait dans son lieu de travail. « Elle ne sait pas que cela fait un an qu'elle n'a plus de secrétaire ? »  
Son mari la regarda en souriant : « Apparemment non. » Et il reprit sa lecture.  
Madame Brief lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Il fit volte-face dans les airs. Sans poser pied à terre, il put prendre appui et envoyer un puissant halo de pouvoir sur un des robots, qui le lui renvoya sans pouvoir le dispatcher aux autres qui se trouvaient tout autour de lui. Cela signifiait que le coup avait été suffisamment rapide et énergique. Il avait enfin maîtrisé ce mouvement si difficile. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol et reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Il était épuisé. Tout son corps vibrait et transpirait après l'effort mais il se sentait exceptionnel. Il se redressa entre de fortes respirations et un sourire de triomphe éclaira son visage. A une gravité de trois cents, il avait pour la première fois réussit à empêcher les maudits robots de jouer avec lui.  
  
Il regarda la pendule. Cinq heures moins le quart. Il s'éleva dans les airs à nouveau et commença à tourner sur lui-même comme pour former une roue. Il se mettrait à l'épreuve maintenant par la méditation et la concentration en luttant contre le vertige à cette pression, donnant ainsi une trêve à son corps. Dans un quart d'heure, il devrait aller au laboratoire pour que le scientifique lui fasse ces analyses qu'il avait acceptées. Il claqua la langue. Il devait les faire, surtout depuis qu'on avait appris par ce maudit gamin qui avait tué Freezer que Kakarot était mort dans le futur d'un étrange virus qu'il avait attrapé sur Namek. Avec toutes les allées et venues qu'il avait faites dans l'Univers tandis qu'il le cherchait, rien n'assurait que lui aussi n'avait pas attrapé quelque chose de semblable. Que le grand Prince des Saïyens meure autrement que sur le champ de bataille serait si déshonorant qu'il préférerait mettre un terme à sa vie lui-même quitte à violer les lois saïyennes en la matière.  
  
Ce qui l'étonnait, c'est que la pénible jeune femme aux cheveux bleus n'insistait pas sur ce sujet comme elle l'avait fait lors de son premier séjour sur la Terre. Elle se comportait étrangement depuis quelque temps, "encore plus bizarrement qu'à la normale." Si il y a un mois, elle s'était presque jetée sur lui, maintenant elle l'évitait, sûrement à cause de la stupide dispute pendant laquelle il lui avait fait oublier son compagnon. Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. Pour lui, même si la scientifique avait fini par lui lancer une assiette, leurs disputes antérieures avaient été beaucoup plus agressives et violentes, surtout celle où il l'avait saisie par le visage. Il grogna en s'en souvenant car cette fois-là, elle était sortie clairement vainqueur. "Cette femme est folle et il n'y a personne qui..."  
« Mais qu'est-ce que ?... »  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva par terre. « Merde ! », s'exclama-t-il. Il s'était déconcentré et était tombé la tête la première sur les froides dalles métalliques du vaisseau.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Elle entra dans le laboratoire en exultant de joie. La présentation du nouveau robot A7 pour l'armée avait remporté un franc succès et le contrat était dans sa poche. Elle alluma la radio et se mit à danser. Elle avait passé un mois entier à perfectionner les composants du prototype et enfin, ils avaient vu le résultat de son énorme effort. Yamcha n'était pas à la présentation car il devait s'entraîner. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne se voyaient plus et il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait la voir le soir même. La jeune femme avait insisté pour sortir seule du bureau central et aller le rejoindre à son appartement mais cela n'avait pas plu à son petit ami et il s'était obstiné à être celui qui irait chez elle, comme il faisait d'habitude. « Mais tu détestes mon appartement, chérie, tu dis toujours qu'il est trop petit pour toi. », avait-il dit en forme d'excuse. Et il avait raison. Si au début, l'appartement lui avait paru très accueillant et agréable, maintenant elle étouffait rien qu'en passant la porte. Elle refusait de croire que c'était la réponse de son inconscient à d'autres poids qui l'accablaient.  
  
Après l'avoir félicitée, son père lui avait demandait de ranger le laboratoire. Elle n'avait même pas protesté. En dansant, elle ramassait des papiers et encore des papiers tout en fredonnant au son d'une mélodie entraînante. Rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever ce moment de joie pure. Enfin si. D'un coup, elle aperçut une silhouette à la porte et s'arrêta brusquement de danser :  
« Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle avait honte et le démontrait avec colère.  
« Où est ton père ? » Lui, par contre, ne semblait aucunement troublé et il affichait son invariable air de ne penser à rien.  
Bulma toussa avant de continuer ses questions : « Comment as-tu encore fait pour entrer ? Et depuis combien de temps es-tu planté là ? » Dire qu'un instant auparavant, elle était contente mais que maintenant sa mauvaise humeur revenait. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.  
Végéta était sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés. Elle avait beau vouloir déchiffrer son regard sombre, il n'y avait pas moyen. Un masque d'inexpressivité recouvrait son visage. Il n'avait pas cassé la porte, c'était évident, alors elle supposa que le détecteur d'empreintes du laboratoire lisait également les siennes.  
« Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte. », mentit le guerrier en s'avançant dans la pièce. Il savait que cela la gênait qu'il puisse entrer dans le laboratoire comme dans le reste de la maison et que bien qu'elle soit une catastrophe dans beaucoup de domaines, elle était une authentique névrosée en matière de sécurité.  
Bulma, qui se dirigeait vers la radio pour l'éteindre, le regarda un instant avant de répliquer : « C'est impossible. »  
« Je croyais t'avoir entendue dire que cet endroit était toujours bien rangé. » Végéta était planté à ses côtés observant autour d'eux pendant qu'elle continuait à ramasser les papiers dispersés sur les tables.  
La scientifique souffla discrètement. Jusqu'à ce moment, elle avait été contente et avait réussi à se ressaisir, retrouvant son état d'esprit antérieur à l'irruption du Saïyen. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Végéta ? Qu'arrive-t-il à ma chambre de gravité ou à certains de mes robots ? » Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant d'être insouciante. Enfin, elle était à nouveau relaxée. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle s'était sentie remuée intérieurement, sûrement par la rage qu'elle ressentait encore envers lui, maintenant elle s'était convaincue elle-même que personne n'arriverait à lui gâcher cette fabuleuse soirée. Elle méritait du repos. Elle méritait de se reposer de tout et de tous. Elle n'avait qu'à ranger avant d'aller se reposer.  
« Je t'ai demandé où était ton père. », répondit le Saïyen, en se déplaçant et en observant les engins sur les étagères. « Il doit me faire une analyse. » Il se tourna pour la regarder en ajoutant : « Ma chambre de gravité n'a rien pour l'instant. »  
"Tu n'y arriveras pas, petit prince.", pensa Bulma en le regardant du coin de l'œil. S'il croyait qu'il allait réussir à l'atteindre à cause de la première réaction de la scientifique, il avait mal choisi son jour. Elle se sentait formidable, heureuse et extrêmement fière d'elle-même. Aujourd'hui plus que toujours. Quand des hommes la félicitaient, eux toujours si réticents devant l'intelligence d'une femme, cela la faisait se sentir débordante de confiance. Curieusement, les militaires étaient ceux qui se sentaient le moins intimidés par elle et elle avait pu le vérifier encore ce matin quand ils avaient applaudi à tout rompre sa présentation, une fois la séance de questions terminée. Les compliments sincères la faisaient se sentir la femme la plus puissante du monde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé une telle force et même les piques acérées de Végéta n'arriveraient pas à la perturber. A un moment, elle avait décidé que le Saïyen ne serait pas un problème et qu'il n'allait pas en devenir un. Encore une fois, le monde saurait que Bulma Brief était la meilleure et elle se sentait la force d'affronter n'importe quel problème. Quand Végéta mentionna son père, elle n'eût aucun mal à deviner le coup monté et l'image de sa mère souriante apparût dans ses pensées. Cela ne l'atteignit même pas.  
« Une analyse ? »  
Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme le surprenait un peu. Il semblait naturel, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais pas tout à fait spontané. A son arrivée, quand il l'avait vue en train de danser, cela lui avait paru étrange car elle ne semblait pas traverser une bonne phase pour avoir à célébrer quoi que ce soit. Ces dernières semaines, elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur et pas seulement avec lui bien qu'ils ne se soient pas adressés la parole. Quand il l'observait avec son compagnon, cet humain idiot, elle affichait toujours cette moue de fatigue et d'ennui qu'il lui avait vue à plusieurs occasions antérieures. Cela s'était même accentué. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de lui faire peur car visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. C'était curieux comme les femmes qu'il connaissait sur cette planète pouvaient être distraites. Il n'avait eu affaire qu'à deux d'entre elles, celles qui habitaient cette maison, et il était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de spécimen normaux de la race terrienne. Sinon, il ne s'étonnait plus qu'aucun envahisseur n'ait voulu conquérir ce monde. Il l'observa là en train de danser et la laissa continuer même s'il était un peu pressé de retourner s'entraîner. Aujourd'hui, il était spécialement de bonne humeur grâce à ses progrès dans son entraînement même si son impassibilité et sa réserve l'empêchaient de le montrer à quiconque.  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda un point fixe devant lui.  
« Je devrai te la faire moi-même puisque mon père n'est pas là. », entendit-il la jeune femme lui dire derrière lui. Il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle était en train d'attacher ses cheveux permanentés et d'enfiler une blouse. "Elle doit être de bonne humeur pour accepter de me la faire elle-même." Il appuya le bras sur la table et tendit les muscles.  
« Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois... » Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'il était déjà prêt.  
« Eh bien ! », s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant si bien disposé. « Tu es pressé à ce que je vois. » Et elle lui sourit à nouveau. Cela, pour le prince, était assez particulier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue sourire.  
« Pas toi ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Si bien sûr, mais quand on fait quelque chose, il faut le faire bien, tu ne crois pas ? » Elle lui répondit sans le regarder tandis qu'elle prenait une chaise et s'approchait de lui. « En plus, après cela, je te mettrai des capteurs pour étudier tes fluctuations neuronales et ta tension sanguine. » Son regard surpris l'obligea à s'expliquer.  
« Tu as dit à mon père que tu acceptais qu'il te fasse des analyses. Nous voudrions voir comment fonctionne ton organisme et... »  
Il ne la laissa pas achever. « Je refuse d'être un rat de laboratoire. » Et il enleva son bras de la table.  
Elle l'observa sans broncher. Ses yeux continuaient à briller et il y vit même un éclair de moquerie.  
« Ces analyses t'aideront à connaître tes performances et... »  
Il l'interrompit à nouveau : « Cela vous servirait à vous, humaine, je connais parfaitement mes performances. »  
Bulma ne se laissait toujours pas impressionner. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux bleux comme si elle n'avait jamais eu plus d'un échange avec lui. « Goku l'a fait. », finit-elle par dire.  
Végéta se montra irrité devant l'évidence : « Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire ces tests et encore moins en me mentant aussi effrontément. »  
La jeune femme soupira, plus par lassitude que par contrariété. « Très bien. Moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton analyse de sang pour voir si tu as contracté quelques germes bizarres en tuant et étripant des êtres vivants pendant tes voyages spatiaux alors... » Elle soupira à nouveau. « Tends ton bras, allez. »  
La passivité avec laquelle elle avait lancé les verbes "tuer" et "étriper" mit encore plus le prince en alerte. Que se passait-il ? Il obtempéra et elle se tourna pour commencer à préparer les instruments.  
« Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ? », lui demanda-t-il finalement en fermant à demi les yeux.  
« J'ai obtenu un contrat avec le gouvernement qui nous rapportera beaucoup de bénéfices. », répondit-elle en ouvrant des sachets en plastique. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il plissait encore plus les sourcils que d'habitude.  
« De l'argent. », dit-elle pour expliquer.  
« L'argent n'attire que des problèmes. », déclara-t-il, sûr de ses paroles.  
Elle rit. « Oui, c'est ce que dit mon père. » Et elle continua : « Mais pour moi, ça apporte plus de choses positives que négatives. », affirma-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute.  
« En es-tu si sûre ? », demanda-t-il après quelques instants.  
Cette fois, ce fut elle qui fronça les sourcils. Pendant un instant, elle se remémora la solitude qu'elle avait ressentie au collège et plus tard à l'université dans laquelle, à cause de son haut quotient intellectuel, elle avait été une des plus jeunes à entrer, puis à tous ces hommes qui l'approchaient uniquement parce qu'elle était une riche héritière, à ses disputes avec Yamcha où elle lui reprochait sa légèreté en matière d'argent et beaucoup d'autres détails. « Oui, j'en suis sûre. », lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de les détourner et de tousser. "Merde ! Ne tousse pas Bulma !", s'ordonna-t-elle pour ne pas recommencer à trahir sa nervosité. « Oh, mince. », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Elle avait oublié la seringue dans un des tiroirs et elle alla la chercher. « Et dis-moi, Végéta, pourquoi as-tu sorti Tama du vaisseau le premier jour de sa remise en fonctionnement ? », le questionna-t-elle tout en s'agitant entre les tables. « Ça t'aurait été plus naturel de le laisser se faire écraser à l'intérieur, non ? »  
"Du vaisseau ?", se dit le guerrier. "Elle a bien dit du vaisseau ?" Cela commençait à frôler le délire. Il ne savait pas exactement à quel moment elle faisait allusion vu que quasiment chaque matin, il devait sortir ce stupide chat de son vaisseau pour qu'il ne finisse pas aplati comme une crêpe. Il l'observa en train de farfouiller dans les armoires et les étagères. « Je préfère éviter d'avoir des viscères de chat collées au sol de ma chambre de gravité à cause de la pression extrême. »  
L'accent qu'il avait mis dans sa phrase sur le "ma" obligea Bulma à se retenir de manifester sa colère. "Tu n'y arriveras pas, Végéta.", se répéta-t-elle à elle-même. Enfin, elle trouva la maudite aiguille stérile et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Tu sais, ça m'embête que ce garçon ait détruit le vaisseau dans lequel Freezer était venu. » Elle se mit à enlever l'aiguille de son emballage et la monta sur la seringue.  
« Nous aurions pu étudier sa civilisation avancée et cela aurait pu servir à... »  
Il réagit en l'entendant mentionner le gamin qui s'était transformé en super-guerrier et Freezer. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur son bras, il le tourna et bloqua la main de la jeune femme en dessous. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, lui, les fermant à moitié en l'étudiant, et elle, malgré sa surprise initiale, conservant une impassibilité troublante. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de manigancer ? », lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.  
« Rien. », répondit la scientifique. Elle dégageait la tranquillité et le calme, comme si elle s'attendait à ce mouvement de sa part.  
« Je te connais, humaine, tu trames quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
A ces mots, Bulma ne put que faire un demi-sourire, presque identique à celui que faisait continuellement le prince. « Tu ne me connais pas, Végéta. » Et elle voulut donner de l'importance à sa déclaration en s'inclinant à son tour de quelques millimètres. « Tu n'as pas idée de qui je suis. »  
« Alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » Ses yeux se plissèrent encore davantage.  
« Comment ça ? » Elle voulut savoir, sachant d'avance la réponse.  
Après quelques secondes de recherche du mot pour décrire l'état de la scientifique, il trouva l'adjectif parfait : « Douce. » Et il se recula à nouveau dans sa chaise.  
"Ne le dis pas, Bulma, ne le dis pas.", se répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête. Finalement, elle le lui lança : « Je ne suis pas douce, prince, je suis gentille. » Elle lui sourit et baissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours son bras sur le sien. « Tu ne vas pas lâcher ma main ? » Elle put sans effort dégager son bras et il lui laissa retourner le sien pour qu'elle y plante l'aiguille.  
Encore une fois, c'était en train de se passer, encore une fois l'atmosphère devenait intime et elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? En disant le mot "gentille", ils retournaient en arrière, à leurs jeux d'autrefois, et lui aussi avait sûrement saisi l'idée. Cet homme était non seulement un assassin sans pitié et mille autres choses encore mais il avait été cruel avec elle, la grande Bulma Brief, et il l'avait ridiculisée devant les yeux les plus critiques qu'elle connaissait, les siens. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait des forces nouvelles pour l'affronter et pour lui rendre la pareille, ce maudit Saïyen recommençait à transformer cela, intentionnellement ou non, en un jeu, un jeu privé et intime qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls. Le pire était qu'elle l'avait suivi et à son regard, elle comprit que lui aussi avait capté parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer à nouveau. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Et elle n'allait pas le permettre. A nouveau, elle changerait de sujet. « Tu dois bien reconnaître que j'ai eu raison de te faire une analyse et donc... » Elle planta l'aiguille et commença à aspirer le sang du Saïyen. Elle continua :  
« Tu pourras savoir si tu es contaminé ou non par... »  
« Tu l'as déjà dit. » Il lui coupa la parole sans détourner le regard.  
"Merde, merde, merde !", se dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui. « Je l'ai déjà dit ? » Au moins, elle avait pu contrôler sa voix et sa toux, alors tout n'était pas perdu. Elle aurait dû attaquer mais elle ne savait pas comment. Pas encore.  
« C'est ce que j'ai dit. », répondit-il.  
« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Peut-être qu'au moins avec un jeu de mots elle arriverait à lui faire perdre cette expression imperturbable.  
« Que tu l'as déjà dit. »  
« Tu as dit que je l'ai déjà dit ? » L'inspiration profonde qu'il prit, réussit à la faire sourire.  
Il savait que sous son hyperbolique chevelure, elle s'amusait de ce bavardage idiot. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle fasse cela avec lui. C'était un jeu ridicule qui ne faisait que le déconcerter. Jusqu'à ce moment il avait réussi à recommencer à s'amuser avec elle et la jeune femme avait tout gâché avec son stupide défi sémantique. En prenant une aussi forte respiration, l'arôme qu'elle dégageait le pénétra jusqu'aux os. Il la vit se lever et ranger l'échantillon de sang dans une éprouvette. Sans le regarder, elle ramassait tout diligemment. Peut-être qu'il ferait bien de vite s'en aller. Ou peut-être que non. Il resta assis à l'étudier minutieusement. « Tu n'as pas mis de gants. », dit-il finalement.  
Bulma s'arrêta de ranger. Pour obtenir quelque chose ici, elle devrait marcher sur le fil du rasoir. Elle lui sourit : « Tu as peur que je te contamine ? »  
Végéta tiqua, détournant le regard. La scientifique semblait encore une fois reprendre confiance en elle. Il lui avait rendu les choses faciles. Curieusement, elle devenait douce alors que cette question n'avait pas précisément été gentille. Où voulait-elle en venir ? La jeune femme se mit à approcher de lui une machine de laquelle sortaient une infinité de câbles blancs terminés par des sortes d'autocollants.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
Le voir rester là, assis, lui laissait comprendre qu'il était au moins curieux de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas son plan final mais pour parvenir à ses fins et en plus terminer l'analyse, elle profiterait de ce que le Saïyen semblait déconcerté. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait levé et serait parti. S'il fallait qu'elle soit douce, elle le serait. « Je vais te faire l'étude neuronale. » Elle se corrigea instantanément : « Tu me laisses te la faire ? »  
« Je t'ai dit que... » Maintenant, c'est lui qui se corrigeait : « Je t'ai déjà expliqué que non. »  
« Et alors pourquoi tu restes assis ici ? » Il n'y avait pas une pique de gêne dans sa question. Le ton continuait à être doux et enfonçait le clou des phrases de leur précédente discussion. La référence à la gentillesse, sa façon de lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore là... Il n'y avait pas de doute. L'intime recommençait à les entourer. Malgré cela, il se leva et elle l'imita. Il pensait s'en aller de là mais la scientifique fut plus rapide. « S'il te plaît. » Et elle recommença à lui sourire.  
« Non. » Ça devenait absurde. Il avait refusé mais il ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement vers la sortie. Pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas ?  
« S'il te plaît. », répéta la jeune femme.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose ainsi sans le lui ordonner ou sans passer un marché. Il avait la même sensation que lorsqu'il était revenu de son périple dans l'espace et qu'il l'avait suivie jusqu'à la chambre. Et comme cette fois-là, avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il lui obéissait déjà : il retourna s'asseoir dans la chaise et elle se pencha sur lui pour scotcher tous ces autocollants sur sa tête.  
« Eh bien, tu as un front très grand. »  
« Et c'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? » La voir penchée sur lui commençait à être le plus perturbant dans tout ça. Même davantage que le fait qu'il ait accepté sa demande de lui faire des tests. Il étudia les formes de la femme de près. « Le front large est une particularité de la famille royale de la planète Végéta. »  
« Tu ressembles à ton père ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. », mentit-il avant d'ajouter avec indifférence : « Je ne me souviens pas de lui. »  
« Tu ne l'as pas connu ? », lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en mettant en marche l'ordinateur de la machine.  
« Tu as deux minutes. », asséna Végéta en regardant de côté.  
« Ce sera suffisant. », lança Bulma en devinant l'insinuation et souriant encore une fois.  
Tout cela ne cadrait pas. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne lui parlait plus et qu'elle le regardait avec rancœur et maintenant elle était là à lui demander poliment de passer des tests. Elle le faisait pour l'analyse ? Qu'allait-elle apprendre avec ces analyses ? Ils avaient déjà Kakarot pour faire des recherches sur la race des Saïyens. Après une minute, se sentant crispé, il décida de passer à l'offensive. « Tu as déjà oublié ta colère ? »  
"Il passe à l'attaque.", se dit Bulma. Il se fatiguait sûrement de la voir si douce. "Tu n'y arriveras pas, prince.", se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois dans sa tête. « Ma colère ? », dit-elle tout haut tout en s'ordonnant intérieurement de ne pas tousser.  
« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, humaine, je ne suis pas ton fiancé. »  
Là, oui, elle le regarda avec un soupçon de méchanceté. Elle se réjouit de le voir là avec tous ces sparadraps sur la tête avec son éternel air furieux. Elle le trouva drôle et sa rancune s'envola  à l'instant. Elle put à nouveau se concentrer et répondit : « Oui, je suis arrivée à une conclusion. » Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui et commença à lui retirer les câbles.  
« Ah oui ? » Cela l'intriguait et l'amusait. « Laquelle ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'elle recommençait à se tenir dangereusement près de lui.  
« Eh bien, c'était une conclusion assez évidente à laquelle j'étais arrivée mais la dernière fois, je m'étais tellement laissée emporter que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point la réponse était claire. » Elle baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard. « Cristalline. » Et elle continua à lui enlever les sparadraps.  
« La réponse à quoi ? » Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer énigmatique. Peut-être qu'elle commençait vraiment à se contrôler. Il se mit encore plus sur ses gardes. Et si son plan était de le rendre fou ? Rien que d'y penser, un éclat de rire sourd, comme étouffé, le secoua. Elle était futée mais aussi sauvage et indomptable. Elle le lui avait prouvé des centaines de fois. Mais il était vrai que si elle ne répondait pas directement à la question, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Il contracta ses muscles à l'idée d'être tombé dans un piège.  
« Tu vois, je me demandais pourquoi tu avais fait une chose pareille puisqu'en fin de compte, nous ne sommes que des terriens, pas vrai ? » Elle retourna ses yeux sur ses obscures prunelles et les remonta à nouveau pour lui enlever les derniers adhésifs. « Ça t'est bien égal que Yamcha et moi soyons fâchés ou en train de traverser une crise, ce que tu avais remarqué, alors je te pose la question : tu l'as fait uniquement pour te distraire ? »  
« N'en doute pas une seconde. » Et il était sûr que c'était la raison. Encore une fois, elle baissa le regard avant de le remonter.  
« Oui, que tu sois un sadique est la raison la plus évidente mais pourquoi te fatiguer avec ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te comporter comme ça juste à ce moment et jouir de ta victoire ? » Le haussement de ses sourcils, lui fit comprendre qu'il était troublé. Même lui, n'avait sûrement  pas pensé à ça.  
« J'aime gagner en tout, femme, même s'il s'agit de toi et de tes stupides jeux. » Avec cette phrase, il avouait que leurs jeux à tous les deux étaient aussi amusants pour lui que pour elle. L'intimité les entourait depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas lui qui allait nier l'évidence.  
La jeune femme sourit légèrement. Le prince commençait à attaquer et il n'y avait qu'une raison pour cela. « Et moi, j'aime gagner contre toi. », ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant enfin de lui. Elle se rassit en laissant les câbles sur la table et lâcha les adhésifs. « Mais toi, pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, une méprisable et répugnante humaine, non ? »  
Ses questions commençaient à le mettre mal à l'aise. Bien sûr qu'elle était une humaine, mais elle n'était pas une simple humaine, même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais et ne croyait pas que ce soit nécessaire. Elle pouvait être beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas simple. Que la jeune femme ouvre la boîte aux évidences était indubitablement inquiétant et mettait au grand jour de nombreuses contradictions et doutes dont lui-même ne s'était pas aperçu.  
« Oui, tu l'es. »  
La scientifique ne semblait pas vexée le moins du monde par son affirmation. « Alors pourquoi aimes-tu gagner contre moi ? »  
Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. « Parce que je m'ennuie, et ça suffit avec ces bêtises. » Il se leva, prêt à sortir une bonne fois pour toutes.  
« Tu attaques toujours quand tu te sens menacé, Végéta, pourquoi as-tu été aussi cruel avec moi alors que tu ne l'avais jamais été avant ? »  
« Mais tu ne te tais donc jamais ? » Il était visible que non et aussi que tout cela était en train de l'énerver. » « Arrête de dire des stupidités, humaine, je t'ai déjà menacée de mort et soit sûre que... »  
« Pourquoi t'es-tu acharné sur moi ce soir-là ? » Elle gardait son calme alors qu'elle le voyait marcher d'un pas ferme vers la porte.  
Le prince se retourna, excédé. « Parce que tu me dégoûtes ! Toi et cet imbécile, vous me dégoûtez et m'ennuyez ! C'est pour ça, humaine ! » Il ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons cette femme l'avait irrité et mis mal à l'aise. Si elle avait l'intention de lui faire admettre qu'il y avait entre eux une intimité distincte à sa cruauté latente, elle se trompait lourdement.  
« Tu vois ? Tu attaques. », s'exclama Bulma, enfin soulagée. « Je ne suis pas la seule à être prévisible, Végéta. » et elle croisa les bras en souriant.  
Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle avait fait tout cela pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie lors de leur précédente dispute. Elle était fatigante et démoniaquement rusée. Il allait se tourner pour lui lancer une dernière chose mais la jeune femme le devança, réussissant à lui refaire prendre pied au milieu de toute cette confusion.  
« Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, que je te déteste. »  
Il lui jeta un dernier regard. Elle était toujours dangereusement tranquille. Il fallait qu'il l'accepte ! Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait gagné. « Eh bien, garde bien ce sentiment, femme, c'est la seule chose cohérente que tu aies dans ta petite tête bleue. »  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Durant la semaine suivante, ils se virent à peine. Bulma avait décidé enfin de se reposer et même si elle passait toutes ses journées à la maison, elle n'échangeait pas une parole avec le Saïyen. Un matin, elle prenait un repos bien mérité assise confortablement dans le fauteuil du salon en feuilletant une revue. Elle avait beau essayer de se libérer de ses inquiétudes et d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, l'idée des cyborgs et de ne pas pouvoir trouver la cachette secrète de leur créateur lui martelait le cerveau. Il faudrait qu'elle demande vite à son père s'il avait eu des résultats dans sa recherche du docteur Maki Gero car elle avait beau enquêter, on aurait dit que cet homme s'était volatilisé. Ses pensées furent interrompues par sa mère, qui apportait un plateau de petits gâteaux suivie par son père qui arriva en parlant de Végéta et du mal qu'il se donnait dans la chambre de gravité.  
« Ah ! Je suis fatigué ! », s'exclama son père en entrant au salon en s'étirant. « Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi fou que ce Végéta. »  
Elle ignora les divagations de sa mère qui prétendait que sa fille était vexée que Yamcha et le prince ne fassent pas attention à elle, en entendant nommer le Saïyen. « Hein ? » "Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a recommencé à s'adresser directement à mon père que je n'entends plus parler de lui ?", se demanda-t-elle.  
« Il est si fou qu'il s'enferme dans la chambre de gravité à trois cents fois la gravité terrestre et il ne fait que me demander de nouvelles machines pour s'entraîner. » L'explication était aussi dirigée à sa femme qui s'affairait à ranger les petits gâteaux sur un plateau et à servir du thé bouillant dans leurs tasses.  
« Ça ne me surprend pas. », répliqua Bulma, distraite. « C'est un maniaque de la guerre. », ajouta-t-elle, vexée.  
« Ne dis pas de mal de lui. Moi, je le trouve charmant. », répliqua sa mère en souriant.  
« Maman. » Son mari comprit de quoi il s'agissait : sa femme essayait à nouveau d'attirer l'attention de sa fille sur le prince. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps qu'il la connaissait à la perfection. Cela lui parut amusant, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, et il joua le jeu : « Je croyais que Goku était ton préféré, tu as changé d'avis ? »  
« Goku aussi est un homme merveilleux mais Végéta... » Et elle recommença à en faire des tonnes pour le plus grand plaisir de son mari. « Il a un petit air mystérieux qui le rend irrésistible, son corps est très athlétique et il a l'air intelligent, dommage qu'il soit si seul et qu'il n'arrête jamais de s'entraîner... »  
Sa fille la regarda pensive. "Elle croit vraiment m'influencer avec ça ?" Et pour couronner le tout, sa mère lança une dernière phrase encore plus déconcertante : « Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je vais l'inviter à dîner avec moi. »  
Son père et elle la regardèrent quelques secondes. Le scientifique ne put se retenir de rire et ils s'assirent pour prendre le thé ensemble.  
« Mais maman ! Je me demande d'où je tiens mon bon sens ! », s'exclama Bulma, furieuse.  
« J'espère juste que tu ne recommenceras pas à dire des choses pareilles devant Yamcha ! »  
Son père parvint à retrouver son calme : « Ah, ma fille, au sujet de Yamcha, il m'a dit qu'il s'entraînerait derrière la maison. » Il prit un petit gâteau à la menthe. « Apparemment, il ne veut pas croiser notre invité, non ? »  
« Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien, effectivement. » Bulma suivit l'exemple de son père et prit un autre gâteau. « Papa, tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'aide avec les robots de combat ? Je ne fais rien ici. »  
« Non, ma fille, je crois que je commence à prendre le coup de main avec tes petites merveilles. »  
« Le coup de main ? Tu veux dire qu'il les a cassés plusieurs fois sans que j'en sois informée ? », demanda-t-elle, en colère et craignant le pire.  
« Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il a passé toute la semaine à les casser. »  
Cela fit bondir encore plus la jeune femme : « Toute la semaine ? »  
« Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il s'entraîne beaucoup plus rudement qu'il y a quelques temps. »  
« Il n'a pas intérêt à casser ma chambre de gravité, ce petit prétentieux ! » Et elle mordit avec énergie dans la petite douceur sucrée. « Au fait, papa, avons-nous avancé dans la recherche du docteur ? »  
« Eh bien, non, ma fille. », répondit-il en regardant le plafond, concentré. « Le problème c'est que personne ne peut me dire quelque chose de concret. »  
« Tu dois insister, papa. », lui demanda sa fille. « Je suis sûre que tes contacts peuvent te dire quelque chose sur la cachette de ce... »  
Elle ne put continuer. Pendant plusieurs secondes, une terrible explosion secoua les fondations de la maison et projeta en l'air les gâteaux qui finirent par s'écraser sur leurs visages. L'amplitude fut telle qu'ils craignirent le pire. Ses parents se regardèrent mutuellement avant de tourner tous les deux leurs regards vers leur fille, qui bondit sur ses pieds comme mue par un ressort.  
« Végéta ! », cria Bulma, en sentant un pincement à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Et elle partit comme une flèche vers le jardin.  
Elle resta calme un instant en voyant la cause de ce bruit retentissant. Un nuage de poussière sortait de la chambre de gravité déchirée en deux et s'élançait vers le ciel. La partie supérieure de la machine ronde avait disparue. Elle avait tout simplement été pulvérisée et la moitié inférieure était appuyée sur la rampe. « Végéta ! » Et elle se mit à courir désespérée vers le vaisseau.  
« Bulma, que s'est-il passé ? » C'était Yamcha qui courrait à ses côtés. Elle n'eut pas un regard pour lui.  
Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la mer de décombres dispersés sur le sol, l'air était pratiquement irrespirable. On ne voyait nulle part de trace du prince. Elle se baissa sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle réagit en réalisant la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à cet instant :  elle commença à le chercher anxieusement entre les amas de métal et les restes de béton qu'on apercevait car l'explosion avait soulevé le sol des alentours. « Non, non... », murmurait-elle effrayée. « Il ne peut pas... il ne peut pas... »  
« Je savais que ça arriverait, c'était beaucoup trop risqué comme entraînement. », s'exclama le guerrier.  
Mais Bulma semblait indifférente aux paroles de son fiancé. Désespérant de le retrouver, de voir sa chevelure hérissée apparaître au milieu de ce désastre, elle s'affairait à dégager des gravas et des débris. Il était encore difficile de respirer sur le lieu de cette catastrophe. Elle était sur le point de crier à Yamcha de l'aider quand elle entendit un bruit provoqué, un son discordant au milieu de ce désastre. Elle regarda vers le fond, d'où provenait le bruit et une main défiante et théâtrale, comme l'essence de cet homme maudit qui la faisait presque mourir d'angoisse sur place, apparut au milieu du béton et des boulons. Sous le choc, elle en tomba à la renverse sur Yamcha qui sursauta également. La main se transforma en bras sanglant suivi par le corps meurtri du prince, qui se dressa, endolori et provoquant, entre les décombres.  
« J'ai crû que tu étais mort ! », bredouilla la scientifique.  
« Bien sûr que non ! », réussit à lui répondre enfin le Saïyen. Il se mit à grand peine debout et l'observa entre les ténèbres.  
Bulma soupira. Le pire était passé. Il n'était pas mort et comme on pouvait le craindre, il revenait à la vie avec le désir de lutter contre elle. Puisqu'il était en vie et conscient, il n'allait pas s'en tirer sans écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec tes stupides entraînements, hein ? Tu as failli détruire ma maison ! »  
Cela parut amuser Végéta car il esquissa un sourire. La raison en était évidente : même si cette voix stridente était tout sauf ce qu'il désirait entendre, le naturel bruyant de la jeune femme reprenait le dessus. Il était sur le point de lui répondre quand il perdit l'équilibre et tomba comme une masse sur le côté.  
« Végéta ! », s'exclama Bulma en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son petit ami. Elle sauta entre les décombres pour soulever le corps du guerrier et le soutenir contre elle.  
« Arrête... Tu me déranges. », dit le prince, entrouvrant les yeux et la trouvant là qui le soutenait entre ses bras. « Tu m'empêches de suivre mon entraînement, il faut... il faut que je continue. » Il sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et ferma les yeux de douleur.  
« Mais quel entraînement ? Tu viens de te blesser, tu ne peux pas continuer ! » Cela lui parut incroyable que le guerrier veuille continuer ses exercices. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte  de la gravité de son état à cause de son obsession à vouloir être le meilleur. Ou bien alors cela lui était égal, chose qui fit frissonner Bulma.  
« Ce ne sont que de simples égratignures, rien de grave. » Il voulut donner du poids à sa phrase mais la douleur obligea son visage à se tordre de douleur. Elle le regardait étonnée. « Je suis un guerrier de l'espace, le plus puissant de l'Univers, je dois continuer à m'entraîner pour devenir plus fort que Kakarot... »  
Bulma trouva tout cela absurde et s'émut de voir cet homme s'obstiner au péril de sa vie dans sa quête insensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de crier : « Tout va bien, Végéta... », commença-t-elle à lui murmurer tout en passant doucement sa main sur sa poitrine, « Tu peux dire toutes les bêtises que tu voudras mais à partir de maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. »  
« Je n'ai... », commença à répondre le Saïyen. C'était comme s'il refusait d'arrêter de se battre même à l'article de la mort. « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une femme ! », et il essaya de se lever mais la douleur et le poids de son corps eurent raison de lui. Il s'écroula sur le sol inconscient.  
« Végéta ! » Ce furent les derniers sons qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Yamcha ! », cria Bulma, exaspérée. « Yamcha ! Aide-moi ! », s'exclamait sa fiancée penchée sur le prince. « Végéta ! Végéta, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi ! » Elle secouait son corps totalement inerte.  
« Végéta, réveille-toi, réveille-toi... », répétait-elle encore et encore.  
Elle leva les yeux, étourdie. Voyant son petit ami toujours planté là avec les yeux écarquillés, elle ne put que lui crier :  
« Yamcha ! Aide-moi, nom d'un chien ! »  
« Hein ? » Son petit ami était enfin sortit de ses divagations. « Oui, j'arrive. » Et il s'approcha du corps inerte du prince que Bulma essayait de soulever sans beaucoup de succès.  
« Il faut qu'on le porte à l'intérieur, il faut qu'on le porte à l'intérieur. », répétait sans cesse la jeune femme en passant le bras du Saïyen par dessus son épaule.  
« Je peux le transporter seul. », répondit son petit ami en passant l'autre bras du Saïyen autour de son cou.  
« Non, je viens avec toi. » Et elle se mit à marcher en supportant une partie du poids du guerrier. « Végéta, tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends, Végéta ? »  
« Bulma, calme-toi, il s'est juste évanoui. »  
« Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ? » Ils stoppèrent leur progression brusquement. « Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'il est mourant ? Il a sûrement des milliers de lésions internes, Yamcha ! »  
« Ma petite fille, que s'est-t-il passé ? » Ses parents arrivaient sur la vieille bicyclette du scientifique.  
« Oh ! J'ai le vertige ! » Sa mère était en train de se recoiffer après être descendue de la bicyclette quand elle vit le corps évanoui de son invité entre les deux jeunes gens. « Végéta ! »  
« Maman, fais chauffer de l'eau et apporte des serviettes au salon. », ordonna sa fille en se remettant en marche tout en portant avec son fiancé le corps inerte du prince. « Papa... »  
Son père avait déjà pris la direction du laboratoire. « Je vais appeler le docteur Maish. »  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Ce n'était pas prudent de l'avoir déplacé du lieu de l'accident. », déclara le médecin dans le couloir.  
« Je sais, Maish, mais ma fille l'avait déjà soulevé avant que j'arrive, elle était très anxieuse. », expliqua Monsieur Brief en regardant à travers la petite lucarne qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la chambre.  
« Pauvre Végéta, pauvre Végéta... », répétait sa femme agrippée à son mouchoir.  
Le médecin regarda avec intérêt son ami qui observait imperturbable à travers la vitre de la petite chambre d'ami. « Ses lésions sont très graves, il a une contusion cérébrale... » Il se concentra sur les feuilles qu'il avait à la main dont une série de graphiques inintelligibles. « Sans parler du poumon et du foie perforés, bien que les dernières analyses montrent que sa capacité de régénération cellulaire est beaucoup plus rapide que la normale... » Il remarqua comme le scientifique se tourna vers lui en entendant cela. Il était clair qu'il n'allait rien lui dire au sujet du patient qui gisait sur ce lit mais il croyait nécessaire de lui préciser quelque chose : « Il existe des rumeurs qui prétendent que vous donnez asile à des personnages étranges dans votre enceinte, Brief, il fallait que je te le dise. », déclara-t-il, en étudiant son ancien camarade de classe. L'humeur sérieuse du scientifique tellement contraire à sa nature, toujours joviale et accessible, ne laissait aucun doute. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je suis muet comme une tombe. », décréta finalement le médecin avec un sourire sincère, se déclarant vaincu. Ses doutes n'auraient pas de réponse et il l'accepta.  
« Je sais, Maish, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. », dit solennellement Monsieur Brief avant de s'approcher du docteur et de lui tendre la main. « Merci pour tout, pour ta rapidité, pour ton matériel médical, pour ta gentillesse et surtout pour ta discrétion. » Et il ajouta en changeant son expression sérieuse contre une beaucoup plus habituelle : « J'espère te voir ce week-end au club de golf et prendre ma revanche, hein ? »  
« Pauvre Végéta, pauvre Végéta... »  
« C'est ce que nous verrons, mon ami. » Et il sourit avant de tout de suite se retourner pour dire au revoir à la femme de son collègue et avancer dans le couloir, se perdant en cherchant la sortie.  
« Pauvre Végéta, pauvre Végéta... »  
« Chérie, entrons et voyons si nous pouvons enfin faire entendre raison à Bulma pour qu'elle laisse une infirmière de confiance s'occuper de lui. »  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Servez-m'en un autre. »  
« Vous voulez que je vous laisse la bouteille ? »  
Il ne réfléchit pas. Il avait déjà pris trois whisky et il avait décidé de boire toute la nuit sans s'arrêter  alors il acquiesça et s'en empara pour se servir un autre verre.  
Il avait beau demander à son cerveau d'arrêter de ruminer, la scène à laquelle il avait assistée ne laissait aucun doute. Ce maudit Saïyen avait ensorcelé sa fiancé. En fait, tout était très logique. Bulma avait toujours été une fille attirée par les hommes perdus et les causes perdues en général. Elle avait commencé avec tous ces animaux qu'elle ramenait à la maison et même avec lui quand ils s'étaient connus, presque quinze ans auparavant. "J'aurais dû le voir venir depuis le début.", se dit-il. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il était mort quand elle avait eu l'idée géniale de l'inviter à cohabiter avec elle. "Cohabiter", se répéta-t-il en essayant de bien l'assimiler. Comment peut-on cohabiter avec un tel sauvage ? Il soupira, attristé. "Bulma, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" Elle avait toujours été une femme spéciale, différente des autres. Elle était très intelligente, elle s'en vantait autant que de sa beauté. Il rit tout bas en se souvenant de leur rencontre et de la façon dont elle l'avait aidé à surmonter sa peur chronique des femmes.  
L'expérience lui avait tellement plu qu'ensuite, il avait pris goût à être avec d'autres femmes. "Des bêtises !", se justifia-t-il, "il n'y a qu'elle qui compte, depuis toujours." Et vraiment il en était convaincu. Dans leur relation, ils avaient connus des hauts et des bas mais ça... "Cette fois, c'est différent." Il posa le verre sur la table. « Maudit Végéta ! », s'exclama-t-il tout haut sans faire attention aux autres clients, plutôt rares à cette heure de la nuit, qui le regardaient déconcertés.  
Il se rappelait parfaitement la première fois où il avait remarqué quelque chose. C'était une des nombreuses fois où elle était restée à regarder les étoiles. Il se remit à sourire parce qu'il avait été jaloux de Goku, "de Goku !". Pourtant ce n'était pas à son ami qu'elle pensait quand elle sortait sur le balcon. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que c'était celui qui était responsable de sa mort, de la mort de son fiancé, qui la lui avait volée ?  
Si au moins il avait pu l'affronter d'égal à égal, les choses auraient été différentes, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse le second homme le plus puissant de tout l'Univers. "Bien sûr que non ! Elle n'allait pas choisir n'importe qui, non, le deuxième... Et ce n'est pas moi le premier !", s'attrista-t-il. Jamais il n'avait vu sa petite amie aussi douce que ce matin alors qu'elle parlait à un Végéta blessé. Jamais. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris la vérité. Il l'avait perdue. « J'aurais dû le pulvériser à l'instant. », murmura-t-il en prenant une gorgée dans son verre. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas un lâche qui profitait de la faiblesse d'un ennemi à terre. « Lui l'aurait fait mais pas moi. », se convainquit-il. Après l'avoir porté à l'intérieur, il était resté comme un idiot à regarder sa petite amie laver tout le corps de ce crétin avec un soin exquis tout en donnant des ordres contradictoires à ses parents et à lui-même pour qu'ils l'aident. « Mais c'est un assassin ! », s'exclama-t-il en frappant le comptoir du bar.  
« Eh, l'ami ! » C'était le serveur qui l'appelait de l'autre bout du bar. « Calmez-vous, vous voulez bien ? » Il était en pleine discussion avec un client loin de lui.  
Il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il ne voulait pas se calmer. Tellement de choses tournoyaient dans sa tête qu'il fallait qu'il en sorte. Il se tâta les poches. Il sortit son portefeuille et y trouva un numéro de téléphone. Il saisit son portable, soupira lentement avant de passer à l'acte. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne le faisait plus, il s'en était fait la promesse. Finalement, il composa le numéro. « Yuri ? »  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Bulma, ma petite fille... », commença à dire Monsieur Brief.  
« Le docteur Maish est déjà parti ? », demanda sa fille sans se tourner vers eux.  
« Oui, ma petite chérie, il vient de s'en aller. » La mère de la scientifique observait sa fille, assise là, au chevet du prince. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'accident, même pas quand le médecin l'avait examiné. Elle était restée là à tout contrôler, réussissant même à mettre le docteur Maish mal à l'aise de voir son travail sous autant de surveillance.  
« Bulma... » Cette fois, c'était son père qui essayait de la convaincre. « Il est très tard, il faut que tu te reposes ou au moins que tu manges quelque chose. »  
« Quoi ? » La jeune femme était distraite. « Ah, oui, je descends tout de suite, papa. »  
« Nous devrions engager une infirmière, je connais des gens de confiance dans cette branche. » Il était persuadé que Bulma refuserait vu son comportement jusqu'à présent mais il fallait qu'il le tente.  
« Non, non. » Leur fille ne les regardait toujours pas. « Je m'en chargerai, nous n'avons pas besoin d'employer quelqu'un. »  
« Mais, ma petite, ses lésions sont graves et tu n'es pas une spécialis... »  
« Non. », dit d'un ton tranchant la jeune femme en tournant légèrement la tête. « Papa, n'insiste pas, je le ferai, n'en parlons plus. »  
Ses parents se regardèrent, le visage grave. Ce fut sa mère qui prit la décision : « Alors tu devras descendre manger quelque chose, ma puce, tu ne pourras pas lui donner les soins médicaux dont il a besoin si tu es fatiguée et à bout de force, n'est-ce pas ?  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la scientifique parut convaincue: « Tu as raison. »  
Les Brief se lancèrent un regard du coin de l'œil, soulagés. Ils avaient au moins obtenus une partie de ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Maintenant, ils tournèrent à nouveau leur regard vers le corps blessé du guerrier.  
« Pauvre Végéta, nous ferions mieux de le laisser se reposer. », déclara la blonde.  
« C'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu à un tel accident, je me demande comment il a fait. », dit le scientifique.  D'après ce que lui avait dit son ami, les lésions étaient gravissimes et si le blessé avait été un simple humain, il y aurait laissé sa vie.  
« Ces guerriers de l'espace sont vraiment surprenants. », déclara-t-il.  
« Pauvre Végéta... », répéta sa femme avant de s'en retourner suivie par son mari.  
Bulma se leva pour les accompagner. Elle mangerait et remonterait ensuite. Le prince n'avait pas montré un seul signe de conscience de toute cette maudite journée alors elle se dit qu'il ne se passerait sûrement rien en son absence. A peine fut-elle sur ses pieds pour sortir qu'un murmure rauque et douloureux la fit renoncer à son idée.  
« Ka... Kakarott. »  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Ka... Kakarot, je serai plus fort que toi. »  
Il courrait sans savoir pourquoi. Il aurait pu voler mais malgré tout il préférait courir et sentir son poids sur ses jambes. Tout était obscur et il ne ressentait que le besoin de courir, courir et encore courir au milieu des ténèbres. Il était épuisé mais malgré tout, il continuait. Des nuages sinistres, des rayons aveuglants et des tentacules apparurent, voulant bloquer son avancée, mais il ne renoncerait jamais. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait perdu dans cette pénombre, il se surprenait à faire cela, comme si au bout de ce parcours aussi inconnu pour lui que banal, se trouvaient toutes les réponses.  
Mais cela ne se passait pas ainsi. Cela ne se passait jamais ainsi. Kakarot était de nouveau là, de dos à le regarder comme ce qu'il était : un prétentieux, inaccessible en apparence, qui le défiait de son stupide regard hautain. Il prit appui pour lui porter un coup mais ce dernier disparut. Il se volatilisait toujours. Toujours. Constamment, ce troisième classe lui échappait et il ne parvenait pas à lutter contre lui pour lui faire voir qui était le plus puissant.  
Il se retourna, épuisé, s'attendant à le voir à nouveau. Il s'étonna. C'était le garçon mystérieux qui avait supprimé Freezer qui le défiait maintenant. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à l'attaquer. Celui-ci se volatilisa. Il le chercha à sa gauche et à sa droite. "Un autre Saïyen, il est un autre Saïyen.", se répétait-il, frustré. Une lumière apparut derrière lui. Il se tourna et se retrouva devant les deux protagonistes de son délire. Ils semblaient condescendants, sûrs de leur supériorité et pour le lui prouver encore une fois et lui ôter tout espoir, une aura de feu les entoura. Ils se transformèrent en super-guerriers. Là, devant lui, sans doute pour augmenter sa folie, ils se transformèrent en super-guerriers. Son rêve. Son unique destin. Il fallait qu'il le soit, il fallait qu'il soit le meilleur, il fallait qu'il y arrive. C'était sa destinée. Son seul but. Sa raison d'être. Sa vie. Sa maudite vie. Depuis toujours. Depuis sa naissance. Sa misérable existence.  
Et alors, ils s'éloignèrent. Ils le laissèrent seul avec son impuissance, son dégoût, sa révolte, sa haine et son amertume. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être aussi forts qu'eux ? Pourquoi ?"  
La planète Végéta. Mon père. "Un jour, tu régneras sur les guerriers de l'espace, la race la plus puissante du tout l'Univers." Père. Tu n'es pas arrivé à temps. Ce fut ta seule erreur. Vegetaseï. "Prince Végéta, tu fais partie de l'élite des Saïyens, aussi bien en terme de puissance et de sang royal. Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à devenir le meilleur guerrier de l'espace." Tu m'as dit cela, père. Quand tu m'as envoyé vers lui, tu me l'as dit. "Tu devras grandir, devenir fort et t'entraîner jusqu'à devenir le légendaire super-saïyen." Tu le savais. Tu savais que le lézard pouvait faire cela et tu as placé en moi tout ton espoir. Seul le guerrier mythique pouvait le vaincre. Père. C'est ce qui s'est passé. Mais cela n'a pas été moi. Cela n'a pas été moi.  
Tu as cru en moi. "Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à devenir le meilleur guerrier de l'espace." C'est mon destin. Mon destin. Je ne peux pas être inférieur à un guerrier de bas rang. « C'est moi, le Saïyen le plus fort de l'Univers ! »  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Ka... Kakarott, un jour, je serai plus fort que toi. »  
« Végéta, calme-toi. » Bulma s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Ses parents avaient laissé la porte ouverte pour qu'elle les suive mais elle décida de rester à écouter enfin quelque chose de Végéta. Il délirait. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler et il s'agitait sur le lit comme s'il se battait contre ses cauchemars. « Végéta, tu m'entends ? »  
Elle mit sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant et une sueur froide le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Sa fièvre était montée mais le docteur avait spécifié de ne pas lui administrer d'antibiotiques.  
« Tu es obsédé par lui, hein ? », lui murmura-t-elle en lui passant une compresse d'eau froide sur la tempe. « Comme ça, tu ne seras jamais heureux. », ajouta-t-elle, accablée, sans quitter le guerrier des yeux.  
« Jamais... Jamais tu ne veux m'affronter, maudit ! », prononça le Saïyen entre des gémissements de douleur.  
La scientifique soupira en entendant ces mots. « Ça, c'est sûr, tu n'as pas pu régler tes comptes avec Goku pendant tout ce temps. », lui dit-elle, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas conscient de sa présence. Elle se leva pour changer sa compresse. « Tu sais quoi ? Comme je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, j'en profite pour te dire qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne te battes pas contre lui mais je sais bien que je n'aurais aucun problème pour te le dire en... »  
« Super-saïyen... super-saïyen... », répéta le Saïyen sans cesser de se retourner dans le lit.  
« Tu le seras, tu verras, tu y arriveras. », lui murmura Bulma, consternée, en posant une nouvelle compresse glacée sur son front. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste de le voir ainsi,  le corps brisé sur le lit et tout ça car il n'arrivait pas à être comme Goku. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre un besoin aussi fort mais apparemment pour lui, c'était extrêmement important, au point qu'il avait failli se tuer pour y arriver.  
Elle était sûre qu'il y parviendrait. « Tôt ou tard, toi aussi, tu scintilleras comme de l'or, Végéta, et tu brilleras. » Elle décida de changer les bandes de son bras tâchées de sang séché. Elle prit les ciseaux et les coupa. Elle se releva pour en prendre des neuves. « Je le sais, tu brilleras, tu verras que j'ai raison. », dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau et en se penchant sur lui. Elle commença à l'entourer avec la bande de gaze avec un soin infini. « Si ce gamin venu du futur s'est aussi transformé en super-guerrier, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul, tu ne crois pas ? », demanda-t-elle, sachant toute réponse impossible.  
« C'est mon destin, mon des... mon destin. »  
Elle regarda son visage à nouveau. « Ton destin, tu dis ? » Elle eut un sourire amer. « Il n'a pas été généreux avec toi, le destin, non ? » Et elle lui passa sa main libre sur le front. « Tu t'es retrouvé sur La Terre avec nous tous alors tu ne devrais pas trop faire attention à un destin qui s'évertue à t'emmener sur de mauvais chemins. » La compresse recommençait à être chaude et elle s'éloigna de lui pour approcher la bassine d'eau glacée. « Quelle genre de vie as-tu menée, Végéta ? », se demanda-t-elle en mouillant la compresse. Elle se retourna pour le regarder avec inquiétude : « Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à haïr tout et tout le monde ? »  
« Père ! », s'exclama le prince dans ses rêves avec plus de force que ses paroles précédentes.  
A cet instant, elle s'inquiéta. Elle s'inclina sur lui et vit que tout son visage se plissait plaintivement. La douleur devait être assez forte pour que quelqu'un comme lui se plaigne. Elle passa la compresse sur son visage mais on aurait dit qu'il transpirait sans s'arrêter car un filet d'eau lui tombait sur les joues. « Végéta, tiens bon. », lui murmura Bulma, en essayant d'éponger cette humidité. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas de la sueur froide qu'elle essuyait. C'était les larmes du guerrier. Le prince était en train de pleurer.  
Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir une chose pareille. Qu'arrivait-il à cet homme pour être ainsi ? Qu'avait-il vécu ? Que lui passait-il par la tête ? Cela ne pouvait pas être de la douleur physique. Elle se sentit anxieuse et surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un aurait pu observer aussi ce fait insolite. S'il y avait eu une autre personne dans les parages, elle lui aurait arraché les yeux. Personne ne devait voir que Végéta sanglotait. Personne.  
« Végéta, calme-toi, calme-toi. » Elle s'approcha davantage pour essuyer son visage et ses cheveux.  
« Père, tu me l'avais dit, tu... tu me l'avais dit. »  
« Comment ? » Bulma fronça les sourcils en écoutant cela. Il avait prétendu n'avoir pas connu son père. Mais il avait aussi laissé entendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler de lui.  
« Tu me l'avais dit... super... super-saïyen... » Et il lança un nouveau cri de douleur.  
« Végéta ! » La panique s'empara d'elle. Que lui avait dit son père ? Que le super-guerrier ce devait être lui ?  
« Ça n'a pas été moi, père, non... ça n'a pas été moi. » Le prince continuait à délirer.  
« Ça n'a pas été toi qui as fait quoi, Végéta ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas été ? » La jeune femme, dans son inquiétude, essuyait le visage affligé du guerrier.  
« Free... Freezer. »  
Et alors elle comprit. Celui qui avait vaincu Freezer avait été Goku, ce même Goku qui s'était transformé en super-guerrier, et pas lui, le Prince des Saïyens, comme cela aurait dû être aux dires de son père. Même si elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à appréhender toutes les souffrances qu'il avait traversées ou fait subir à d'autres, bien qu'elle ait déjà subi la colère de ce Saïyen, à cet instant, Bulma comprit l'esprit du guerrier qui gisait sur ce lit. Enfin, elle comprenait son fonctionnement, pourquoi il était ainsi. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler mais les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler.  
« Orgueilleux et têtu prince des Saïyens. », lui murmura Bulma en caressant le bras du guerrier. « C'est pour ça que tu le détestes, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu détestes Goku. » Elle se pencha à nouveau laissant sa main sur celle du prince. « Ça ne te rendra pas heureux, Végéta. » Et elle fixa son regard sur sa main posée sur le bras musclé et blessé.  
Après une minute dans cette posture, elle remarqua que le prince s'était calmé. Elle enleva sa main, se releva et s'assit sur la chaise face à la table. Elle était fatiguée et même si elle avait faim, elle préféra rester. En l'observant, elle s'étala sur la table. « Cela ne te rendra pas heureux. », lui murmura-t-elle une dernière fois avant de s'assoupir.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'être incapable de voler et de tomber dans un vide encore plus obscur que ses propres pupilles. C'était encore un autre cauchemar. Il soupira profondément et laissa reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. "Que s'est-il passé ?", se demanda-t-il. Il ne se rappelait de rien, seulement qu'il s'entraînait comme d'habitude avec les robots. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit la scientifique appuyée sur une table. Elle dormait.  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
« Tama, que fais-tu là ? »  
Son chat grattait la porte de la petite chambre qu'ils avaient réquisitionnée pour le repos et le rétablissement du prince. En se redressant avec le chat dans les bras, il regarda par la petite lucarne de la chambre. Il vit le prince avec les yeux ouverts. Il s'était enfin réveillé. Il allait entrer pour le saluer et prévenir Bulma qu'elle se reposerait mieux dans sa chambre mais il se sentit agrippé par le bras.  
« Ne fais pas ça. »  
« Tu es sûre ? »  
« Tu as vu comment il la regarde ? Elle doit être endormie parce que sinon il ne le ferait pas. »  
Il obtempéra. Il se tourna pour sourire à sa femme.  
« Alors tu crois que nous pouvons déjà...? »  
Madame Brief s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir à travers la petite lucarne.  
« Non, mais il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. » Elle lui rendit son sourire et tous les deux s'éloignèrent côte à côte dans le couloir.  
« J'espère juste que tu ne te trompes pas, chérie. », lui dit le jovial scientifique.  
Sa femme accentua son sourire. « C'est lui, je l'ai su dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, tu le sais, chéri. »  
  
o-o-o-o  
  
  
Que faisait-elle là avec lui ? Sa position paraissait inconfortable, pourquoi dormait-elle sur une table à côté de lui ? Il essaya de se redresser mais une douleur intense irradia dans son côté droit, l'empêchant de bouger même d'un centimètre. Au moins, ses bras et ses jambes pouvaient bouger. Il regarda une de ses mains et la vit couverte de bandes de gaze. Immédiatement, il regarda en bas, vers son corps couvert par des couvertures et plus bas, sa poitrine entourée de bandelettes. Que s'était-il passé ? Il tenta à nouveau de se relever. Impossible. Il dût se retenir de gémir tout haut pour que personne ne l'entende se plaindre. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et il ne le ferait pas maintenant malgré la gravité de ses blessures.  
  
Tout était silencieux. Il semblait faire nuit même s'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le ciel parce que les persiennes étaient baissées et les lumières allumées. Il était clair qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, la chambre de gravité avaient sûrement dû finir par exploser sous l'effet de sa force. "Oui, c'est ce qui a dû se passer.", se dit-il en souriant. Il voulut se souvenir mais il ne se rappelait de rien. Cela le surprit. Habituellement, il se souvenait de tout, même du moment de sa mort, alors malgré la gravité de son état, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit avait effacé cet instant. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux sur sa droite.  
  
Mais pourquoi est-elle là en train de dormir ? Elle était inquiète ? Pourquoi ? Si j'étais vraiment mort, cela aurait résolu beaucoup de problèmes pour elle. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il fixa les yeux sur le mur en face de lui. Il aurait pu mourir en s'entraînant ? "Quel déshonneur !", s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. Il recommença à l'observer.  
  
La scientifique avait la bouche entrouverte mais à sa grande joie, elle ne ronflait pas. "Tant mieux, elle ronfle comme un animal de compagnie.", se dit-il, amusé, en se rappelant que tous les matins à l'aube, quand il passait devant la porte de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers, il l'entendait ronfler depuis le couloir. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme qui ronflait. "Femme bizarre...", pensa-t-il. Aucun doute là-dessus, elle était insolite sous toutes ses facettes. Ses cheveux, son odeur,  ses yeux.  Maintenant, ils étaient clos mais s'il existait une définition du bleu, c'était là qu'elle se trouvait. Sur le moment, il pensa la réveiller pour lui poser des questions mais il écarta cette idée. Il la laisserait dormir. "Après tout, c'est elle qui a choisi de dormir ici, non ?" Si elle se réveillait avec un torticolis, cela pourrait être amusant. Elle lui crierait dessus, évidemment, elle le lui ferait payer même s'il se retrouvait presque invalide. "Ah, que je suis fatigué.", s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.  
  
Pourquoi est-elle là ? Est-elle vraiment inquiète ? Alors est-ce qu'elle est effectivement gentille sans arrière-pensée ? Elle s'occupe de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'interrogations dans sa vie, maintenant cette femme se posait devant lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être seulement de la gentillesse. "Alors pour quoi ?"  
  
Une seule personne dans sa vie s'était occupée de lui et à son avis, elle ne l'avait pas fait de façon tout à fait désintéressée :  Nappa. Cependant, il y avait une grande différence entre son vassal et cette femme :  Nappa s'occupait de lui car il le craignait, il connaissait sa force et était en plus un sujet Saïyen. Il avait toujours su que l'enthousiasme du Saïyen chauve pour sa personne était feint. Il était mû par la peur. Il dissimulait sa soumission sous une fausse servilité et sous engagement envers la royauté de son peuple. Nappa était un simple lâche mais elle ? Elle ne le craignait pas et n'était pas un de ses sujets. "Alors pourquoi ?"  
"Est-ce que cette femme croit vraiment que si elle se montre gentille, je ne détruirai pas sa planète ?" Il grogna. Il détestait les hypocrites. Il fronça les sourcils car quelque chose ne cadrait  pas. "Elle dort, elle ne sait pas que je suis réveillé et que je l'observe."  
  
Quelle probabilité y avait-il pour qu'elle agisse ainsi intentionnellement, pour qu'elle se soit endormie sur la table et qu'en plus il se soit réveillé pour la découvrir exactement comme elle l'avait prévu ? Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait alors la probabilité était d'une sur mille. Même elle, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi tordue. "Malédiction, alors pourquoi ?"  
  
Des disputes. Il n'avait eu avec elle que des disputes terribles et il s'était dévoilé dans toute sa rudesse et lui avait montré ce que c'était que de l'héberger ici, et malgré tout, elle l'avait poursuivi durant les premiers mois avant qu'il ne vole le vaisseau pour aller dans l'espace. Il était évident qu'elle le faisait pour le contrôler mais d'autres fois, elle s'était approchée sans qu'il n'y ait d'autre personne à protéger de lui. Plus tard, elle avait arrêté de le faire après cette altercation bizarre dans la cuisine. Il sourit à nouveau. "Elle est folle, c'est la seule raison, comme une authentique comète errante."  
  
A cet instant, il plissa à nouveau le front. Elle était fêlée, oui, mais même les fous avaient leur raisons pour réaliser leurs actes, illogiques aux yeux des autres. Quelque chose provoquait ces attitudes absurdes. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait connu des femmes qui le harcelaient car il était l'héritier de la race la plus puissante de l'Univers même si sa planète et tous ses sujets avaient été anéantis. Et c'était pour la légende des Saïyens, l'espèce supérieure, le sommet de l'évolution universelle. Il était le seul en vie et un Prince, en plus, descendant direct des protagonistes et vainqueurs des mythiques guerres spatiales que beaucoup de parents avaient racontées à leurs enfants pendant des siècles, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être impressionnée par cela. Ni non plus par sa force de combat. Elle n'avait jamais été impressionnée alors que voulait-elle de lui ? La réponse, qui lui était déjà venue à l'esprit, fit apparaître sur son visage sa moue favorite : le demi-sourire narquois.  
  
"Du sexe ?" Il hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas crédible. Personne ne ferait cela juste pour du sexe, surtout qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour trouver des hommes pour cela. Une femme avec ces yeux-là et ce visage trouverait facilement un substitut. En plus, son corps était assez harmonieux avec des formes. Aucun idiot ne la repousserait. Les femmes Saïyennes étaient plus rudes et moins belles que les humaines et en plus, celle-ci dépassait largement la moyenne de cette planète d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. Même dans ce domaine, elle se distinguait. "Est-ce qu'elle voudrait du sexe avec un Saïyen ?" Il aurait pu jurer qu'entre elle et Kakarot, il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose mais il l'avait entendue dire des centaines de fois que ce dernier était comme un frère pour elle. Il se rappela les histoires qu'elle avait racontées au fils du troisième classe pendant qu'ils attendaient dans le désert de pierres après que le garçon du futur ait détruit Freezer, ainsi qu'à d'autres occasions, comme lors de son arrivée dans cette maison dans la navette avec les Nameks.  
  
Il rejeta l'idée que son motif puisse être sexuel. Cela ne cadrait pas même si par moments, il sentait une attraction irréfutable, presque respirable. Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce vraiment juste par gentillesse ? Alors elle m'a invité juste parce qu'elle est ainsi ? Parce qu'elle est sans arrière-pensée pour tout ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas obéi depuis le début ? Cette question trouva facilement une réponse dans son esprit : justement parce qu'il le lui avait ordonné. Il l'avait su dès la première fois qu'il avait traité avec elle. C'était une femme compliquée. Intense à l'extrême, elle ne s'en rendait peut-être même pas compte elle-même.  
  
Bulma, loin de toutes ces questions, bougea un peu, affalée dans sa posture inconfortable et murmura : « Maman, maman, laisse-moi. »  
  
Végéta sourit légèrement et continua à l'observer, son esprit envahi par le doute. Il sentit trois kis minuscules et quelques chuchotements derrière la porte. Il savait qui en étaient les propriétaires. Ils discutaient sûrement de stupidités. Il les ignora. Il s'endormit sans détourner ses yeux d'elle.  
  
  
o-o-o-o


	12. Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

 

 _Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

 

o-o-o-o

 _«_ _Allô_ _? »_

_« Chichi », murmura Bulma en entendant la voix de la femme de Goku. « Est... Est-ce que Son Gohan est là ? » L'angoisse la faisait trembler et elle dut s'assoir sur une chaise._

_« Hein ? » La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs semblait surprise. « C'est toi, Bulma ? »_

_« Passe-moi Son Gohan, s'il te plaît. »_

_« Bulma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? » Ce coup de fil commençait à l'inquiéter. La jeune scientifique n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer aussi énigmatique et quelque chose de terrible semblait être arrivé._

_« Que se passe-t-il, maman ? » Son fils venait d'arriver dans la cuisine en quête de son déjeuner et le visage défait de sa mère au téléphone l'alerta._

_« Vé... Végéta... », commença à balbutier Bulma dans le combiné. Rien qu'en y repensant les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_« Oui ? Que s'est-il passé ? » La tension était horrible. Cet homme maudit avait fait quelque chose et Bulma paraissait sous le choc. Elle savait que quelque chose finirait par arriver, elle l'avait toujours su._

_« Il a emmené Trunks. »_

  
o-o-o-o

  
**Sur le Toit**

  


CHAPITRE 11

  
o-o-o-o

* * *

  
« Tiens, ma chérie. » Sa mère lui avait monté un sandwich pour qu'elle mange quelque chose. Elle n'était pas descendue déjeuner, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plus d'une journée.

« Ah, merci, maman. » Elle prit le sandwich et s'assit sur la chaise.

Madame Brief observa quelques secondes le corps du guerrier sur le lit. « On dirait qu'il va beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », répondit sa fille. « Malgré la profondeur de ses plaies, il a arrêté de saigner. C'est merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas ? » Et elle prit une bouchée du sandwich qui lui parut délicieux.

Aux yeux de sa mère, Bulma semblait enfin avoir retrouvé son entrain. « Tu lui as fait ces examens bizarres demandés par le docteur Maish ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, la bouche pleine. Elle déglutit avant de répondre : « Oui, son poumon et son foie sont déjà presque guéris. »

Cette bonne nouvelle était inattendue. « Oh ! Et rien qu'en une journée ! », s'exclama la blonde. « Avoir ses gênes est une chance, hein ? » Et elle accentua son sourire tout en lançant un regard à sa fille.

Bulma plissa les yeux en entendant le commentaire de sa mère. Presque tout ce qu'elle disait avait soit un sens caché ou était trop direct, comme sa mère préférait l'être habituellement. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas connue aurait eu du mal à y croire et l'aurait prise pour une femme simple et sans détour, mais la scientifique était sa fille et la connaissait bien même si parfois elle en doutait. « Ne commence pas, maman. »

Madame Brief la regarda avec l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'insinuait sa fille : « Que je ne commence pas avec quoi ? Je dis juste que c'est une chance qu'il soit si fort, qu'il soit de cette race au nom imprononçable... » Mais elle ne put se taire : « Avec un si beau visage, tu imagines les enfants que pourrait avoir cette force de la nature ? » Elle joignit les mains, émue. « Des enfants forts et beaux ! »

« Maman, ne crie pas ! », lui lança Bulma en la tirant par la jupe pour qu'elle redescende sur terre. « Tu vas le réveiller. »

« Oh. » L'injonction de sa fille fit son effet. « Tu as raison, je te laisse seule avec lui, encore une fois... » Et elle se retourna pour sortir de la chambre.

Tant qu'elle n'eût pas disparu par la porte, Bulma ne respira pas tranquille. Elle laissa le morceau de sandwich qui restait sur l'assiette et s'approcha du lit. « Si tu me trouves pénible », dit-elle à un Végéta endormi, « c'est que tu n'as pas encore eu beaucoup affaire à ma mère. » Et elle se mit à changer encore une fois ses bandages.

Elle observa le visage détendu du prince, qui ne montrait déjà plus aucun signe de douleur. Le Saïyen n'arborait même plus son habituel froncement de sourcils ; la jeune femme en conclut qu'enfin il se reposait vraiment.

Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de repenser à ce qu'avait dit sa génitrice, celle-ci avait raison : si Végéta parvenait un jour à avoir des enfants et que ceux-ci lui ressemblaient, ils seraient vraiment beaux. _"Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais remarqué avant ?"_ , se demanda-t-elle. _"Ah oui, il veut nous tuer. "_ La plaisanterie, dans ce contexte, avec lui dans le lit et elle en train de le soigner, lui parut irrésistiblement ironique et elle rit de son propre effronterie. « Dommage que tu sois aussi insupportable. », murmura-t-elle en coupant les bandages de son front. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : et s'il avait déjà des enfants ? Elle le regarda, cette fois en fronçant elle aussi les sourcils. _"Non, c'est impossible."_ Même si visiblement il serait loin d'être un père et encore moins un mari exemplaire, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il aurait pu déjà avoir une descendance. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait eu des relations. Un homme comme lui pourrait obtenir n'importe quelle femme. « Oui, mais à la condition de maintenir ta bouche fermée tout le temps. » Et elle sourit à nouveau.

Soudain, elle ne put plus respirer.

« Que fais-tu ? », lui demanda le prince en la soulevant de son bras tendu au dessus du lit. Il avait les yeux ouverts et semblait furieux.

« Vé... Végéta. » Elle aurait voulu crier mais la pression sur sa gorge l'en empêchait. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et la tenait par le cou. Pendant un instant, il parut confus, une brume épaisse devant les yeux, comme s'il s'était déjà retrouvé plusieurs fois dans la même situation.

La brume dans ses yeux se dissipa et il lâcha la jeune femme à contre-cœur. « Ah, c'est toi. »

Bulma se releva en le regardant, furieuse. « Oui, c'est moi, espèce de brute ! » Elle se massait le cou essayant de l'apaiser. « Qui d'autre cela pourrait être ? »

Le prince ne répondit pas. Il semblait encore étourdi.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux. », lança Bulma avec sarcasme en s'approchant de lui pour l'examiner.

« Bien sûr que oui. », répondit Végéta en tournant rapidement la tête vers elle. « Tu t'attendais à ce que je meure ? » Pour son plus grand soulagement, il put se relever mais partiellement car sa douleur aux côtes n'avait pas disparu. Il serra les dents avec dédain.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » La scientifique n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. « Recouche-toi ! Tu es encore dans un état très grave ! » Et elle voulut appuyer sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à se rallonger dans le lit.

« Ah, ça suffit ! Pousse-toi ! » Il la dégagea de son chemin d'un bras mais à peine se fut-il relevé et assis sur le lit, qu'il eut la nausée. Il retomba en arrière, extrêmement vexé.

« Tu vois, tête de mule ? Il faut que tu te reposes. » Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour bien le maintenir sur le lit.

Le prince souffla, gêné, mais il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Il ferma fortement les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête et cela le surprit car la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas ressenti cette douleur.

« Tu m'as drogué ? », demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui préparait des bandages à côté de lui.

« Je t'ai soigné, ce qui est différent. »

« Ma tête me fait... »

« Tu as une contusion. », lui expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Je vais te changer ton bandage. »

Végéta plaqua encore davantage son corps contre le matelas en la voyant s'approcher et encore plus quand elle s'allongea pratiquement sur lui pour commencer les soins.

« Tu es obligée d'être aussi près ? », murmura-t-il en remontant les yeux sur le visage de la scientifique.

Elle sourit : « C'est vrai que ton front est grand mais pas à ce point. » Le grognement qui lui répondit réussit à lui rendre toute sa bonne humeur. « Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai fait exploser ma chambre de gravité. », répondit-il avec conviction. Maintenant, les images revenaient avec netteté dans son esprit. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la relever et passer la bande autour mais il résista avec méfiance.

« Reste tranquille ! Je vais juste te passer cette bande autour de la tête ! », protesta Bulma en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il la laissa faire et se relaxa.

« Tu n'aimes pas les contacts physiques, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda la jeune femme en défaisant le bandage sur son front.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. », répondit-il en fixant son regard à l'opposé d'elle. « Je préfère être celui qui donne les coups. », lança-t-il en pensant à la bataille.

 _"Rien à faire,"_ , se dit Bulma en soupirant, _"il est obsédé par la guerre. »_

« Avoir quelqu'un près de toi, n'est pas forcément un mal, Végéta. », affirma-t-elle en s'éloignant pour attraper une paire de ciseaux. « Regarde-moi, je suis près de toi juste pour refaire le bandage autour de ta tête dure. » Et elle approcha les ciseaux de son front.

Le prince lui attrapa la main avec force. Les doutes se reformaient dans son esprit et elle seule pourrait les dissiper : « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui lança le sourire le plus grand, spontané et vrai qu'il lui ait vu depuis son arrivée. « Quelqu'un devait bien soigner tes blessures, non ? » Et elle recommença à se concentrer sur les bandages.

C'était évident à cet instant qu'elle était en train de le soigner. Avec cette réponse, la jeune femme semblait vouloir balayer tous les doutes qui envahissaient depuis longtemps le cerveau maintenant douloureux du Saïyen, pourtant elle abordait la question par son côté le plus simple.

Et pourquoi sa réponse était-elle aussi vague que l'était sa question ? " _Quelqu'un doit bien soigner tes blessures."_ Cela pouvait avoir plus d'un sens, plus d'une acceptation, et cela soulevait encore plus de suspicions et d'hésitations. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi était-elle là à s'occuper de lui s'il était un ennemi ? De nouvelles questions affluaient, augmentant son incertitude et encore une fois, cela venait d'elle. _"Je me suis toujours soigné seul."_ , se dit-il en la fusillant du regard pendant qu'elle allait et venait entre le lit et la table. Bulma était plongée dans un monologue au sujet des robots de combat mais dans le cerveau de Végéta seule résonnait cette question obsédante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette femme était-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi avec lui ? Était-elle aussi irrationnelle avec tout le monde ? Faisait-elle toujours preuve d'autant de ridicule noblesse ? _"Oui"_ , se dit-il. " _Elle a été capable d'héberger chez elle les Nameks et elle m'a invité tout en connaissant mon passé récent."_ Il soupira sans rien comprendre. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Tout en sachant qui il était, cette femme ne le craignait pas et s'était approchée de lui plus que quiconque dans sa vie. En était-elle consciente ? Savait-elle que personne n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui et ne vivait encore pour le raconter ? Soudain, il fut envahit par des sentiments qui lui collaient à la peau : le dégoût et les tourments.

« ... alors comme mon père a pu le vérifier en sortant dans le jardin, la chambre de gravité se régénère très vite. Tu vois bien que je suis un génie ! » Bulma avait terminé sa diatribe et attendait déjà une réaction de sa part.

Végéta n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait dit la scientifique. Il s'était perdu dans ses divagations et était arrivé à une conclusion : il fallait qu'il sorte de cette chambre. Il se releva tellement vite que sa tête faillit encore lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il fallait qu'il aille s'entraîner. C'était la seule chose à faire. S'entraîner. L'exercice physique lui remettait toujours les idées au clair. Se lever et s'entraîner, ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile. Lutter contre ces cyborgs, vaincre Kakarot et faire voler en éclats cette maudite planète avec tous ses habitants. _"Je perds mon temps ici"_ , se dit-il.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » Bulma vit ses intentions et essaya de le rallonger sur le lit.

Le prince la regarda, défiant : « Laisse-moi une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je dois m'entraîner ! » Et il l'écarta d'un bras.

« Pas question ! » La jeune femme se renfrogna, bien décidée à le faire changer d'idée encore une fois.

Le Saïyen, déjà assis sur le lit, étourdi et avec un mal de tête terrible, ne désirait qu'une chose : aller à _sa_ chambre de gravité. La voyant réessayer de le convaincre, il la repoussa encore plus brusquement, réussissant à la faire tomber sur le lit. « Laisse-moi tranquille, maudite femme ! » Il réussit à se lever alors même qu'il sentait la chambre tournoyer autour de lui.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ? », lui cria Bulma. La scientifique était trop fatiguée pour laisser passer cela. « Très bien ! Si tu veux te tuer là-bas dedans, fais-le ! » Elle ne le regarda même pas pendant qu'il marchait en direction la porte, même si elle se retourna une dernière fois pour lui vociférer : « Tu crois qu'une jolie fille surbookée comme moi n'a rien d'autre à faire que de veiller les fous comme toi ? J'ai passé plus de vingt-quatre heure à te soigner et quand tu te réveilles, tu essaies de m'étrangler ! » Elle se renfrogna, plus en colère contre elle-même que contre lui. « Mais c'est du jamais vu ! » Elle leva les bras, indignée.

Lui, qui gardait les yeux fermés au milieu de la pièce, les ouvrit pour lui crier : « Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Rien ! »

« Tu ne pouvais rien demander parce que tu étais mourant ! Mourant ! »

« Va-t-en ! » Le prince serra les poings et concentra son pouvoir pour ne pas la détruire à l'instant même.

« Va te faire voir, Végéta ! » Bulma se retourna, à bout de patience et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  


En sortant, elle tomba sur Yamcha. « Bulma... »

La jeune femme en tomba de surprise et se releva encore plus furieuse : « Et toi, où tu étais, hein ? »

Elle le frôla et continua son chemin dans le couloir en direction des escaliers.

« Bulma, il faut que je te parle. », affirma son petit ami d'un ton sérieux.

« Plus tard, Yamcha. Là, maintenant, je ne pense qu'à dévorer le contenu du frigo. » Elle se retourna vers lui en réalisant une chose : « Eh ! Tu n'étais quand même pas en train de m'espionner derrière la porte ? » Elle croisa les bras en l'étudiant. Il avait l'air vraiment sévère et éteint. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de l'endroit où il était dans le couloir. " _Génial,_ ", pensa Bulma, "m _aintenant, il recommence à être jaloux."_

« Comment ? » Le guerrier parut hésiter. « Non ! Je venais d'arriver quand tu as ouvert la porte. » Et il la rejoignit.

« Bien », répliqua la scientifique, « parce que là je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir une crise de jalousie, Yam. »

Cette dernière affirmation fut le comble pour Yamcha. Qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que son attitude était absurde aux yeux des autres était une chose, mais qu'elle insinue que tout était de son invention le bouleversait. « Bulma » Il lui prit le bras pour la regarder en face.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Il fallait qu'il sache, il avait besoin de savoir, qu'elle le lui dise de sa propre bouche. Pourtant, il lui suffît de la regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux furieux, fatigués mais toujours vibrants pour se laisser intimider. Non, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas savoir la vérité. Il changea d'intention immédiatement : « Je pense partir. »

« Partir ? Où ça ? »

« M'entraîner à l'extérieur, je passerai quelques mois dans un centre d'isolement spécial pour sportifs d'élite dans les Montagnes Bleues. »

« Les Montagnes Bleues ? N'est-ce pas près de Paoz ? » Bulma essayait d'assimiler l'information.

« Oui, au nord, j'ai besoin de me concentrer et en restant ici, je ne profiterai pas bien de mon temps. » Il lui lâcha le bras pour le caresser.

La jeune femme paraissait pensive et examinait le sol en essayant d'ordonner ses idées. Finalement, elle leva les yeux pour une dernière question. « Quand ? »

« Eh bien, dans une semaine, deux maximum. »

« Non, je te demande quand tu reviendras. »

« Ah, eh bien le premier séjour sera de trois mois et à mesure que je m'habituerai à l'altitude, les suivants seront plus longs. »

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour partir ? », lui demanda-t-elle, préoccupée.

Yamcha s'éloigna et sourit en se frottant la nuque. « Eh bien, ma belle... » Il utilisait le ton badin qui mettait la jeune femme si mal à l'aise. « On croirait que tu désires que je m'en aille... » Quand il retourna son regard vers elle, il se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Il venait de dire à sa petite amie qu'il partait pour des mois et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de plaisanter. En voulant dédramatiser le sujet, il s'était comporté comme un imbécile, ce qu'il se sentait être à ce moment-là. « Je suis désolé. », reprit-il en lui passant la main sur la joue.

Après quelques secondes, Bulma réagit : « Bien, descendons manger. » Et elle se retourna enfin pour descendre les escaliers.

Sur les marches, elle s’agrippa au bras de son petit ami et lui sourit tristement.

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

A peine fut-elle dans la cuisine et eût-elle regardé par la fenêtre, qu'elle passa instantanément d'une tristesse confuse à la fureur.

« Alors il est retourné dans ma chambre de gravité ? », demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres, ses parents, son fiancé et Puar, qui était assis à table et riait tandis que Madame Brief lui chatouillait le dos. Bulma avait remarqué de là que la porte de son vaisseau, totalement régénéré, était fermée et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Végéta était dedans.

Elle se libéra du bras de son petit ami et partit comme une flèche vers la boule d'acier et de métal, lui enlevant au passage ses dernières illusions.

« Il a sauté, trésor. », lui répondit sa mère en laissant finalement Puar tranquille. « Ton père et moi l'avons vu tomber du ciel dans le jardin et se diriger vers la chambre de gravité, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ? » Mais Bulma était déjà dehors. Madame Brief regarda le petit ami de sa fille la suivre des yeux avec un regard perdu. « Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir et manger quelque chose, Yamcha ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Il revint à lui. « Non merci. Merci mais je crois que je vais m'en aller. » Il se dirigea vers la porte et murmura : « Je vais m'en aller définitivement. »

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

  
 _"Incroyable !_ ", se dit le prince tout en terminant sa série d’abdominaux. _"La chambre se régénère et se fait plus puissante."_

En entrant, prêt à reprendre ses exercices, il avait poussé la pression au maximum et celle-ci était montée à quatre cents unités. « Quatre cents ! », s’exclama-t-il, offusqué. « Et cette machine n'est même pas un Saïyen. », rajouta-t-il en essayant de l'assimiler. Non seulement, elle s'était reconstruite mais elle était maintenant encore plus puissante, comme ses congénères une fois qu'ils étaient remis après une dure bataille. D'un coup, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : « Et si elle avait utilisé les analyses de sang pour... ? » Il hocha la tête en forme de dénégation. _"Non, ce n'est pas possible."_ , se dit-il. Mais la jeune femme était capable de tout, elle l'avait déjà prouvé avec ce vaisseau alors c'était possible. Il hocha la tête et décida d'arrêter de penser à elle. « Bien, nous allons voir qui est le meilleur, tas de ferraille. », déclara-t-il à la chambre de gravité comme si elle pouvait comprendre.

Il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre les robots de combat alors il se sentit en quelque sorte reconnaissant qu'ils ne puissent pas se réparer d'eux-mêmes. Il se pencha en avant pour commencer une série d'étirements. Il n'avait même pas pensé à enlever ses bandages. Il devait juste s'entraîner. _"Bien, on dirait que mon corps répond correctement."_ , se dit-il, satisfait.

Trois violents coups sur la porte le firent jurer tout bas en Saïyen. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le déranger, sûrement pour continuer à le harceler pour qu'il se soigne et se repose. S'il était descendu si vite, c'était pour ne plus se trouver avec elle dans cette petite pièce mais elle ne semblait pas avoir compris. _"Ahhh"_ , s'exclama-t-il intérieurement en réalisant des pompes sur seulement deux doigts. _"C'est la femme la plus pénible du monde ! Ça ne fait pas cinq minutes !"_ Il décida de l'ignorer.

« Végéta ! Est-ce que tu cherches à te tuer ? », entendit-il de dehors.

Ignorance. Concentration.

Et étrangement, son mutisme sembla fonctionner car elle s'en alla.

  
o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Les trois coups frappés à la porte de son vaisseau restèrent sans réponse. « Végéta ! Est-ce que tu cherches à te tuer ? » Elle attendit quelques secondes mais n'entendant rien venir de l'intérieur, elle sut où elle devait aller pour se faire entendre une bonne fois pour toutes par ce Saïyen têtu comme une mule.

Elle traversa le jardin furieuse, entra brusquement dans son laboratoire et appuya sur le bouton qu'elle cherchait. Quand la connexion s'établit, elle le vit dans les airs en train de tourner sur lui-même les yeux fermés. « Eh, Végéta ! », l'appela-t-elle avec irritation. Il allait devoir l'entendre qu'il le veuille ou non. « N'en fais pas trop ! Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries ! »

Le prince ouvrit les yeux pour tout de suite les refermer sans s'arrêter de tourner. _"Ignorance. Ignorance et concentration. »_ , se répéta-t-il.

« Tu m'écoutes ? », s'exclama Bulma. Elle détestait être ignorée. Personne ne le faisait et ce n'était pas ce Saïyen qui allait commencer. « Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne te remettras jamais ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Son plan ne semblait pas fonctionner. « Arrête de me crier dessus, effrontée ! Tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges ? », cria-t-il en s'arrêtant de tourner.

Et soudain, il tomba face contre sol. Il avait encore perdu sa concentration et à une telle pression, après avoir été alité, le coup fut assez douloureux. Il sentit un grand élancement au côté droit, la partie de son corps la plus gravement touchée par l'accident. Il essaya de se relever pour rejeter la faute de ce qui venait de se passer sur la jeune femme mais elle fut plus rapide :

« Je te le dis franchement, tu ne vas pas faire de vieux os. » Elle le voyait, là, étendu par terre, essayant de se relever et sûrement en train de prendre des forces pour lui répliquer. « Tu ne réponds pas ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Végéta regardait toujours le sol, essayant de se remettre _. "Soit elle m'aide comme si je comptais vraiment pour elle ou soit elle m'attaque comme une bête enragée, mais jamais elle ne peut rester discrète, jamais !"_ , se dit-il avec une folle envie de l'étrangler.

« Évidemment, tu ne dis rien car je dis la vérité. », se réjouit Bulma dans ses pensées. S'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait venir à son secours, il se trompait lourdement, surtout après la façon dont il l'avait traitée dans la chambre. « Tu ne dis rien car tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Reconnais-le ! »

 _"Reconnaître quelque chose ?"_ Là, il retrouva des forces insoupçonnées : « Écoute, tu veux mourir dans trois ans ? », lui demanda-t-il entre plusieurs gémissements.

« Bien sûr que non ! », lui répondit la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la caméra. « Ce serait une folie ! Comment une fille aussi jolie que moi pourrait vouloir mourir si jeune ? »

Ces mots suffirent pour qu'il se reprenne. Il posa la paume de ses mains sur le sol et à genoux cria : « Alors ferme-la ! »

« Tu sais ce que je vais te répondre ? », lança-t-elle après avoir encaissé sa dernière réplique. C'était comme si le prince avait puisé ses dernières ressources juste pour lui crier après. « Va au diable ! » Et elle coupa la connexion.

 _"Orgueilleuse et vaniteuse enfant gâtée !"_ , se dit Végéta en se relevant. D'un seul geste, il arracha les bandages qu'elle lui avait faits et il s'éleva dans les airs pour continuer son entraînement. « Elle est complètement folle. », s'exclama-t-il en reprenant ses rotations sur lui-même. A l'instant, il remarqua que le _ki_ du stupide humain qui était là antérieurement avait disparu. Il regarda par la fenêtre et effectivement, le petit ami de la jeune femme était enfin parti.

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

« Où est Yamcha ? », demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Il est parti avec son chat. », répondit sa mère en servant un verre de vin à son mari.

\- Comment ça, il est parti ? », questionna-t-elle en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que son petit ami avait dû imaginer. « Il vous a dit où ? » Elle était consciente qu'elle avait été très froide avec lui quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait prévu de quitter la ville. En plus, elle l'avait abandonné sur place quand elle avait vu que Végéta était retourné si vite à la chambre de gravité mais son petit ami n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle agissait ainsi non pas pour une raison sentimentale mais parce que cela faisait partie de sa personnalité. Si cela avait été Goku ou n'importe qui d'autre de leur groupe, elle aurait agi de la même manière. La seule différence était que celui qui n'avait plus de maison n'était pas l'un d'entre eux mais un homme infiniment plus complexe et qui était un vrai casse-tête. Quand elle l'avait vu inerte sur le sol après l'explosion, toute l'attraction qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui s'était volatilisée sur le champ : elle n'avait vu que Végéta blessé, pas le Saïyen qui s'imposait dans son esprit avec toujours plus d'insistance. Elle savait que l'attention qu'elle lui avait porté était peut-être excessive pourtant il semblait que personne ne se rendait compte que cet homme avait failli perdre la vie dans sa propre maison, dans son jardin, aux yeux de tous mais c'était comme si tout le monde s'en fichait. Se rendaient-ils compte de tout ce qu'il endurait et souffrait pour être le meilleur ? Suis-je la seule à le voir ? " _Yamcha ne le comprend pas."_ , se dit-elle.

« Il est juste parti, ma petite chérie. » Sa mère s'assit à côté du scientifique qui lisait le journal. « Comment va Végéta, ma fille ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ce fou. », lança-t-elle, pensive, les mains sur les hanches. « Il faut que je le voie. », murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers les escaliers.

« Végéta ? », lui demanda sa mère en la voyant monter en vitesse les escaliers. « Mais il est dans le vaisseau rond ! »

« Non, Yamcha ! »

  
o-o-o-o

* * *

 

« Yamcha, c'est moi. », dit-elle à l'interphone.

« Bulma ? Que... que fais-tu là ? », l'entendit-elle dire à travers l'appareil.

« Je me gèle de froid, pourquoi n'installes-tu pas une bonne fois pour toutes un lecteur d'empreintes digitale ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec irritation. La température avait baissé maintenant que la nuit était en train de tomber. « Ouvre-moi. », lui ordonna-t-elle, impatiente d'entrer.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et elle monta les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Son petit ami l'attendait sur le seuil de l'appartement. Il souriait. Il souriait nerveusement. Elle fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'il se pousse pour la laisser entrer.

« Et maintenant, pourquoi tu me souris ? Tu n'étais pas fâché ? » Et elle le poussa d'une main pour entrer dans le minuscule deux pièces dans lequel vivait son petit ami. Le désordre ambiant ne l'étonna pas. Il lui ressemblait dans ce domaine. Elle fit un tour d'inspection, observant avec attention l'appartement de son petit ami. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds.

« Que fais-tu là ? », répéta le guerrier en fermant la porte.

« Que devais-je faire ? » Elle enleva des pantalons d'une chaise et s'assit. « Il faut qu'on parle, non ? »

Il parut hésiter quelques instants et Bulma comprit qu'il était toujours fâché pour ce qui s'était passé la veille et le jour-même. « D'accord. », dit-il en prenant sa veste. « Allons dans une cafétéria. »

« Pas besoin de sortir. », lança la jeune femme. « Nous pouvons rester ici, cela fait longtemps que nous ne... »

Un bruit en provenance de la chambre ou de tout près la mit en alerte. Elle regarda Yamcha pendant un instant. Lui aussi avait entendu.

« Bulma... » Il se dirigea vers elle qui s'était levée d'un bond pour aller vers le lieu d'où avait surgi le bruit.

Elle ouvrit la porte, avec son petit ami sur les talons, préparée à tout. Et elle ne vit rien. Juste le lit défait.

« Bulma... », reprit son petit ami qui la suivait.

Elle entra pour en avoir le cœur net mais la chambre était si petite qu'il n'y avait que sous le lit à vérifier. Ce qu'elle fit. Et rien. Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Eh bien, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te tuer. », voulut-elle plaisanter en lui caressant la joue.

Yamcha sourit. « Ça doit être les voisins qui sont rentrés de vacances. », trouva-t-il à dire. « On y va ? » Et il la prit par la taille pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

« Tu sais quoi ? », commença à dire la jeune femme déjà plus calme en se laissant faire. « Peut-être que ça nous ferait du bien que tu partes quelques temps, mais je veux qu'on en parle avec plus de calme, je suis consciente que j'ai fait des choses qui ont pu te troubler un peu mais je veux que tu saches que... »

Elle s'arrêta net quand un objet attira son attention. Une chaussure de femme dépassait du désordre, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Bulma se retourna pour dévisager son petit ami. Le visage de ce dernier parut se décomposer complètement quand il remarqua lui aussi ce détail.

« Bulma, c'est à une amie qui... »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle courut à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte qui conduisait à la salle de bain et la trouva là. Une fille aux cheveux roux, grande et nue, qui la regardait avec une expression ennuyée, assise sur la cuvette des WC « Oh, mince... » Ce fut tout ce que dit la rousse.

« Bulma... »

Mais elle ne répondait pas.

« Bulma, je ne ... »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle était là, muette, à observer minutieusement la jeune femme, avec les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte.

« Bulma, je veux juste... » Et il la toucha. C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait dû faire.

  
o-o-o-o

* * *

  


« Tes parents sont partis et n'ont pas programmé les robots pour le repas de midi, on dirait que tu n'es pas la seule à être distraite ici. »

« Quoi ? » Bulma se tourna, un mouchoir à la main. Elle avait les yeux rouges. « Ah, oui, j'arrive. » Et elle se leva de sa chaise du laboratoire pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Quand elle passa la porte, Végéta était là, tranquille en train de l'observer. Elle leva les yeux et même le voir sourire lui fut indifférent. Elle savait qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, cela faisait une semaine qu'il le gardait pour lui. Elle ne se trompait pas :

« Tu es pathétique. », lui lança-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme ne répondit pas. En fait, elle ne soutint même pas son regard. Elle attendit juste patiemment qu'il s'écarte pour traverser le jardin suivie par le prince.

A son arrivée à la cuisine, elle se mit à programmer les robots ménagers pendant qu'il prenait sa place habituelle.

« Aujourd'hui non plus, tu ne manges pas ? », lui demanda-t-il de loin.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Bulma continuait à taper sur les touches de l'ordinateur principal et ne l'avait pas regardé en répondant.

« Tu devrais manger, je ne veux pas que la prochaine fois que les robots de _ma_ chambre de gravité tombent en panne, tu sois trop faible pour les réparer. »

La scientifique sortit de la cuisine sans même répliquer à cette dernière provocation qui suintait la perversité, l'orgueil et l'ennui.

  


o-o-o-o

* * *

  


Il éteignit la télévision. C'était définitivement l'invention la plus absurde parmi tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans cette maison. Il lui restait deux options : le matelas sur le toit ou descendre manger quelque chose et attendre qu'elle s'endorme enfin et cesse enfin de sangloter comme ça. Elle avait passé trois semaines à pleurer. Et même si cela lui était bien égal qu'elle souffre, il ne voulait pas que cela interfère avec sa préparation et c'était le cas. Elle pleurait en s'endormant, elle pleurait en réparant son vaisseau, elle pleurait en mangeant, pendant les repas et elle pleurait même sous la douche. Elle était toujours en train de le déranger. Toujours à l'enquiquiner sans même le laisser dormir. Si elle continuait plus longtemps comme cela, il la pulvériserait. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse d'au moins lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé afin qu'elle puisse l'aider mais sa fille refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. Tous savaient que c'était à cause de son compagnon mais il était certain d'avoir deviné la vraie raison : cet imbécile s'était fait prendre avec une autre. Il laissa échapper un souffle court. « Maladroit ! », s'exclama-t-il avec son sourire en coin habituel tout en s'élevant jusqu'au toit. Il s'étendit sur le matelas et regarda les étoiles.

Les humains étaient curieux. Ils avaient une approche de l'engagement qui différaient des coutumes saïyennes. " _Trop de paix.",_ se dit-il. Sur Vegetaseï, il n'était pas rare que des hommes et des femmes forniquent avec d'autres partenaires que leur conjoint. Ils passaient de longues périodes hors de chez eux, plongés dans des batailles intergalactiques qui avaient lieu majoritairement très loin de leur foyer. Il était normal que cela se produise et tous l'acceptaient. Ce qui n'était pas permis par contre, c'était les mélanges de classes, même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas si nombreux car chaque bataillon était composé par un groupe d'hommes et de femmes du même rang. Après, il y avait des subalternes de basse classe qui effectuaient le sale boulot et avec lesquels ils traitaient à peine.

Même si clandestinement, on pouvait fermer les yeux sur de tels actes, ce qui était hors de question, c'était les rejetons mixtes : des enfants nés de l'union de deux personnes de rangs hiérarchiques différents, vu qu'ils étaient généralement très faibles, ce qui, chez une race de guerriers était une honte. « Tarble... », murmura-t-il. Il fut surpris de se rappeler de lui. Depuis le jour où il l'avait vu, pleurant et appelant à grand cris pendant qu'on le montait dans une petite navette de transport, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais repenser à son frère. Le monarque, qui s'était toujours montré implacable, avait été incapable de tuer cet hybride mis bas par une de ses courtisanes de deuxième classe. _"Les femmes... »_ , pensa-t-il, _"elles finissent toujours par devenir un problème. »_

Son père avait envoyé son fils cadet au loin sous la pression du Conseil, qui avait appris l'existence de ce déshonneur au sein du palais. Le Roi Végéta lui-même, qui avait toujours été extrêmement orgueilleux et le lui avait transmis à travers la très stricte éducation qu'il lui avait donnée, n'avait rien pu répondre quand on lui avait rétorqué qu'un tel fils serait une cible facile pour d'éventuels chantages des autres _familles_ car il était incapable de se défendre avec sa faible puissance de combat. « Les maudits lâches. », murmura-t-il en se souvenant de chacun des visages des _patriarches_. Ils se respectaient entre eux, " _ou plutôt ils se craignaient_ ", pensa le prince parce qu'ils supposaient qu'une alliance entre différents clans pourrait provoquer une autre scission des patriarches spatiaux bouleversant l'ordre établi. Mais si l'union de deux d'entre eux pouvait abattre une _famille_ , ils auraient dû s'unir tous pour tenter de vaincre les Saïyens et la haine était si profonde entre les différents clans que cela paraissait peu probable en réalité. Dans l'Univers, on était conscient de la supériorité de son espèce et même ensemble, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de réussir à les vaincre. C'est pour cela que l' _Ordre_ existait. Jusqu'à ce que le lézard les convertissent pratiquement tous en esclaves, éliminant son espèce, la seule qui maintenait l'harmonie dans le cosmos. Et pour Végéta, il n'y avait qu'une raison à cet acte : Freezer les craignait. Sa théorie avait été confirmée plus d'un an auparavant pendant la bataille de Namek, et ensuite sur la Terre quand le lézard avait trouvé la mort là en cherchant à se venger.

Son père avait toujours fait passer son peuple avant quiconque, même avant ses propres fils. Après cela, il s'était consacré à entraîner Végéta lui-même jusqu'à ce que Freezer s'entiche de lui et oblige le roi à lui confier l'éducation de son fils. Il plissa le nez, révulsé à ce souvenir.

Presque personne ne connaissait l'existence de son frère. Tarble avait disparu des mémoires, de la même manière que les exemplaires défectueux issus des basses classes, comme Kakarot. Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant l'unique Saïyen pur qui restait après lui. Cette force incommensurable qu'il possédait brisait toutes les règles de pureté génétique de sa planète. Cela n'avait tout simplement aucun sens. Il maugréa en se rendant compte que tous ses raisonnements finissaient toujours par mentionner Freezer et se terminaient inévitablement par le _troisième classe_.

Les mélanges avaient toujours été une erreur. Quand des guerriers de différentes races s'unissaient, l'obstacle n'était pas seulement l'incompréhension due aux différences culturelles. Pour lui, la vérité sautait aux yeux : les gènes se perdaient toujours. Puisqu'il était déjà difficile de maintenir le calme entre les membres d'une même espèce, le mélange entre plusieurs espèces apportait un désastre absolu matérialisé par de la faiblesse. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils car il devait se corriger lui-même. C'était une chose qu'il avait vue mille fois à l'exception d'un seul mélange qui améliorait sensiblement l'original : humains et Saïyens. Le fils de Kakarot avait fait preuve d'une force terrible alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un mioche. Un autre défi à la logique. Il se souvint d'une conversation avec Nappa sur le fait d'avoir des enfants hybrides avec les terriennes et même s'il avait rejeté l'idée, la vérité était criante.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent soudainement. Il sentit un _ki_ infime s'approcher et il sut de qui il émanait. « Encore toi, ici ? », demanda-t-il à Tama qui se blottit sur sa poitrine. Il leva par la peau du coup et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. « Pourquoi survivez-vous toujours, hein ? », l'interrogea-t-il. Sur beaucoup de planètes sur lesquelles il avait été et qu'il avait soumises à la destruction, il restait toujours des chats aux mouvements furtifs, miaulant et errant dans les décombres. Il se fatigua de la bête et sans hésiter, la jeta dédaigneusement dans le jardin, le chat poussant un miaulement plaintif tout au long de sa chute.

Il se leva, s'étira et décida qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller dormir.

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

  
« Elle va déjà mieux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Qui ça ? Bulma ? », demanda son mari en s'approchant. Ils avaient décidé de sortir dans le jardin pour profiter du beau soleil qui les avait surpris après une semaine entière d'intempéries.

Tous deux regardèrent leur fille sortir du laboratoire et traverser le jardin vers la cuisine.

« Bon, au moins elle ne pleure plus en permanence. » Il se servit un verre de thé glacé et s'assit.

Végéta était debout devant le vaisseau et faisait des exercices à l'air libre. Il avait décidé de terminer ses entraînements ainsi, dehors dans le jardin pour mettre au point quelques derniers mouvements car les brusques changements de pression commençaient à l'affecter ; les maux de têtes étaient constants, sans parler d'une désagréable sensation de nausée. Il l'avait déjà remarqué au début de son séjour sur la Terre mais maintenant, avec une gravité oscillant entre trois cents et quatre cents, il devait se montrer prudent.

« Il est épris. »

« Que dis-tu, chérie ? », demanda Monsieur Brief tout en empoignant Tama qui voulait s'en aller rejoindre le prince.

« Regarde. », lui fit-elle, toujours en souriant.

Et son mari regarda dans la direction qu'elle avait indiqué de la tête. Ils virent Végéta s'arrêter plusieurs fois dans ses exercices pour fixer leur fille, qui marchait tête basse vers la maison.

« Je ne sais pas s'il l'est déjà mais il s'éprendra d'elle. » Et elle sourit à son mari.

« Je crois plutôt qu'il y a quelque chose chez elle qui l'intrigue, chérie. Notre fille est unique. » Il lui sourit orgueilleusement avant de prendre une gorgée de la rafraichissante boisson. « Alors tu crois que le moment est déjà venu ? », demanda-t-il en caressant son chat.

Sa femme s'éloigna un peu puis leva un bras en s'écriant : « Bulma ! Végéta ! Que diriez-vous d'un peu de thé glacé ? »

Tous deux la regardèrent, se regardèrent et reprirent leurs activités. Bulma entra finalement dans la cuisine et Végéta continua ses mouvements.

La maîtresse de maison se tourna pour répondre à son mari : « Non, pas encore, attendons encore un peu. » Et elle s'assit à côté de son époux.

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Encore une fois, elle avait du mal à s'endormir. Elle commençait à en avoir assez. Elle, qui n'avait jamais été triste une journée entière, venait de passer deux mois sans relever la tête. Elle ne sortait pas et apparaissait encore moins au bureau central. Elle ne faisait que travailler, travailler et encore travailler au laboratoire.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait surpris Yamcha avec une autre dans son appartement. Deux mois. Les premiers jours, la trahison l'avait faite souffrir. Pendant les deux semaines suivantes, Yamcha n'avait pas cessé de lui téléphoner ou d'essayer de la voir. En fait, le matin suivant, il était venu chez elle pour lui rendre le sac à main qu'elle avait laissé par terre lors de cette nuit fatidique. Évidemment, elle n'était pas sortie et ne l'avait pas laissé entrer. Après ces quatorze jours, il ne faisait plus qu'appeler par téléphone. « Le lâche ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se découvrant et en jetant avec mépris les draps au bas de son grand lit.

Après quelques semaines, sa fureur momentanée laissa place à des questions. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait jamais été une femme naïve. Elle le savait. Elle savait que quelque chose de ce genre pouvait arriver, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était comment elle avait pu en arriver à cette situation, à devoir en passer par là, à s'infliger ça. La réponse était claire : trop d'années. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur pratiquement toute sa vie, il fallait qu'elle continue à essayer et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, en prenant sur elle chaque fois que quelque chose l'exaspérait dans la conversation de Yamcha ou dans ses actes qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle.

 _"Et j'ai tout donné !"_ , se répétait-elle dans sa tête sans rien y comprendre. Elle était jolie, intelligente, elle l'avait sorti d'un monde où il était obligé de passer ses journées dans les bois avec un chat et l'avait emmené en ville. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? », murmura-t-elle en se levant de son lit pour aller boire un peu de jus de fruit. Un sentiment de colère la reprenait mais cette fois, au lieu d'être dirigé contre lui, il se dirigeait contre elle-même.

Irritée et fatiguée par le manque de sommeil, elle pénétra dans la cuisine. Au grand dégoût de Bulma, Végéta était là, cet enquiquineur de prince des Saïyens avec lequel elle n'avait toujours pas parlé malgré plusieurs tentatives de la part du guerrier. Elle savait qu'il la surveillait, qu'il l'observait écœuré et qu'il jouissait de tout ça. A peine le vit-elle assis à sa place de toujours, dans sa cuisine, dans sa maison, en train de manger dans un bol, sûrement des fruits, que la fureur la reprit. Elle voulut l'évacuer en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. Alors qu'elle était descendue juste pour prendre un verre de jus de fruits, soudain, elle ressentait une faim atroce.

Lui, qui l'avait vue faire son apparition, l'observait avec impudence.

Quand elle ferma d'un coup de pied le réfrigérateur et se montra les mains pleines de plats froids, gâteaux et yaourts, il prit la parole :

« Tout ce que tu n'as pas mangé ces deux derniers mois, tu veux le manger aujourd'hui ? » Cela ressemblait à une question amusée et ça l'était mais son visage était figé dans son éternelle inexpressivité.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et ne le regarda pas. Elle posa les plats à l'extrême opposé de lui et retourna chercher le jus de fruit dans le frigo. Elle revint vers la table, prit place en bousculant la chaise et se mit à manger.

Il l'observa préparer son repas. Il était évident qu'elle était toujours triste mais au moins ses gestes témoignaient qu'elle était également en colère. Il sourit de côté sans qu'elle ne le voie et continua à dévorer ses fruits tout en l'observant.

Il mit un terme au silence au bout de quelques minutes : « **Ma** chambre de gravité ne monte pas au delà de quatre cents unités, tu devrais l'améliorer. »

Juste un instant. C'est tout ce que dura l'éclair de colère dans ses yeux bleus mais cela lui suffit. « Heureusement que ton père est là pour faire le travail que tu avais promis d'achever. »

Cette fois, Bulma soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle le baissa, la moue amusée réapparut sur le visage de Végéta.

« Un travail que tu ne fais pas, tout ça parce que cet idiot t'as été infidèle. »

La jeune femme prit un grand couteau pour couper le pain et le trancha en regardant fixement le Saïyen.

« On devrait t'être infidèle plus souvent, tu deviens très soumise. » Et il ajouta : « Je croyais que tu aurais plus de caract.. »

Le couteau tomba à terre et son tintement se mélangea au cri de la scientifique. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Végéta ? » Bulma s'était levée de sa chaise et avait les mains appuyée sur la table entre les assiettes qui tremblèrent sous l'impact. « Ça ne te suffit pas que je fasse constamment tout ce que tu me demandes sans discuter ? » Elle s'inclina en avant pour continuer à crier : « Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tellement maintenant, hein ? Ne me dites pas que V _otre Majesté_ s'ennuie ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec véhémence. « Je refuse de te prêter plus attention que nécessaire ! Tu m'entends ? Ça suffit ! » Elle étendit le bras à l'horizontale, très sûre de ses paroles. S'il croyait pouvoir s'amuser avec elle dans cet état, il se trompait. Elle en avait assez de se trouver ainsi et ces éternelles provocations l'avaient faite exploser. « Mais je ne vais pas te laisser me piétiner uniquement parce que je montre mes sentiments ! »

Il restait imperturbable. « Il faut reconnaître », dit-il en mordant dans un morceau de fruit, « que ce sont des sentiments plutôt minables. » Et il mordit dans une pomme sans cesser de la regarder. « Maintenant, assieds-toi et mange. » Et il lui montra la chaise qu'elle avait renversée pour qu'elle la ramasse.

Bulma résista, essayant d'argumenter. « Des sentiments minables ? Qu'on te brise le cœur, est un sentiment minable ? »

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire semblant. », lui suggéra le prince tranquillement. « Assieds-toi et mange. »

L'entendre se mettre à intriguer parut complètement délirant à la jeune femme. « De quoi tu parles ? Je refuse de m'asseoir ! »

« Eh bien alors ferme-la, c'est assez pénible à cette heure de la nuit. »

Il recommençait. Il recommençait à se comporter avec elle de cette façon vile qui la mettait hors d'elle. Et pour parfaire la comparaison avec cette fameuse nuit pendant laquelle il avait été cruel avec elle pour la première fois, Bulma saisit le pain sur la table et le lança sur lui. Le Saïyen le reposa sans même avoir à lever les yeux. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de l'assiette et encore une fois, il l'arrêta au vol. Elle lui lança les couteaux, la nourriture, les boîtes en plastique et tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et le prince, sans aucun effort, les reposa sur la table dans un ordre exquis.

Quand elle appuya les paumes de ses mains sur la table, imaginant mille manières de tuer cet homme, Végéta reprit la parole : « Ça y est, tu t'es défoulée ? » Et il leva enfin les yeux sur elle.

« Je te déteste ! », lui cria la jeune femme. « Tu m'as bien entendue ? C'est ce que tu voulais ! Hein ? Je te hais ! » Elle se mit à marcher vers lui lentement mais sûrement. « Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas en enfer d'où tu viens ? », hurla-t-elle presque à sa hauteur. « Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! » Et elle leva les bras pour le frapper, bien loin de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté cette manœuvre.

Végéta se leva, l'attrapa par les poignets et lui baissa les bras dans le dos. Il la tenait serrée contre lui et, pour pouvoir lui tenir les mains dans le dos, également entre ses bras. « Calme. », dit-il, amusé.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu es cruel et méprisable ! Méprisable ! » Elle essayait de se libérer de son étreinte mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était bouger dans cette prison de muscles. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré, plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait dans toute sa vie; et elle ne le ferait pas malgré sa frustration devant son refus de la laisser partir. Elle lança sa tête en avant dans l'intention de le mordre et Végéta dût attraper ses deux petites mains dans une seule des siennes pour libérer sa main droite afin de lui tirer les cheveux en arrière pour l'empêcher de le mordre.

« Calme. », lui ordonna-t-il de nouveau en commençant à se sentir un peu troublé par sa proximité. Il se mit à étudier ses yeux pleins de vie, sa bouche entrouverte, il commença à sentir son haleine si proche, cette odeur qui l'étourdissait et l'écœurait à la fois, il remarqua comme sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait avec violence contre la sienne, celle-là même d'où jaillit la colère en un torrent de paroles :

« Tu n'es qu'un prince aigri de rien du tout ! De rien du tout ! Rancunier et cruel ! C'est tout ce que tu es ! De la rancœur ! De la haine ! De l'amertume et de la déception envers toi-même ! » Elle aperçut de la rage dans ses pupilles. « Que vas-tu faire, hein ? », lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le noir infini de ses yeux. « Tu vas me tuer, Végéta ? » Elle put finalement voir _quelque chose_ dans son regard, _quelque chose_ qu'elle avait cru déchiffrer à d'autres moments, _quelque chose_ qu'elle avait soupçonné, qui les avait survolés dans toutes leurs conversations, qui avait fondu sur eux lors de cette rencontre à ce même endroit dans la cuisine, quand elle avait essayé de le frapper pour la première fois, _quelque chose_ chaque fois plus évident, tangible et dangereux comme sa propre essence saïyenne : du désir. « Tu vas me tuer ?", lui redemanda-t-elle avant de baisser le ton, toujours avec la même rage contenue : « Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"

En entendant ces mots, il se réveilla de l'enchantement. Il ferma à demi les yeux pour la voir à nouveau comme ce qu'elle était : une insolente, insupportable et gênante humaine. Il lui lâcha les cheveux et cessa son étreinte. A mesure qu'il se détachait d'elle, son visage reprenait son expression de lassitude et de dégoût agrémentée d'une autre expression assez commune. La colère. Il s'éloigna de la jeune femme, l'étudiant pour la millième fois. Il la dévisageait avec les yeux injectés de colère et déconcerté pendant que Bulma esquissait un sourire de victoire. Pour lui, ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui n'arrêtait pas de se produire récemment avec elle depuis quelques temps, n'avait qu'une explication :

« Tu n'es qu'une sorcière. », dit-il en serrant les dents et en s'emplissant la bouche de cette insulte. « Rien qu'une sorcière. » Retenir toute cette colère lui demandait un effort considérable. Il était sûr que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un pouce de sa place, il ne pourrait plus contrôler son corps et qu'il la tuerait en lui brisant le cou. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré la mort de cette femme comme à cet instant.

« Bien fait pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te moquer de ma souffrance. », lança Bulma, les mains campées sur ses hanches. Elle tut le fait qu'ils avaient été sur le point de commettre une folie, une absurdité pour tous les deux, et préféra souligner qu'avec ce faux pas, elle avait gagné.

Il ne bougerait pas, non, mais il crierait aussi fort ou même plus qu'elle. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, il ne put plus s'arrêter : « Que sais-tu, toi, de la souffrance ? »

Son cri détonnait tellement avec le climat qui s'était créé qu'il en effaça d'un seul coup le sourire victorieux de Bulma.

« Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance ! Rien ! », s'exclama-t-il en serrant encore plus les poings. Il plantait ses yeux noirs dans ses yeux bleus avec une telle rage qu'elle crut voir une flamme danser dans ses pupilles. « Tu n'as jamais passé des jours sans manger ni dormir ! Tu ne connais pas la douleur des coups ! Tu ignores ce que c'est que de tout perdre ! Ce qui te revenait de droit ! Tu n'as pas eu à obéir aux ordres de celui qui avait exterminé toute ton espèce ! Tu n'as jamais connu la terreur de savoir qu'à n'importe quel moment, tu pourrais être le suivant ! » Il fit un pas vers elle. Un pas ferme et décidé. Bulma baissa un instant les yeux et vit le sol se craqueler sous ses pieds nus. Elle releva la tête, les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés par la surprise. Il ferma les siens, son visage entier se fronçant, quand une aura bleue l'entoura. Il était entouré d'une flamme couleur de ciel de crépuscule qui atteignait le plafond de la cuisine. « Tu n'as jamais souhaité la mort de ton propre père ! Et bien sûr tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de mourir et d'aller en enfer, maudite femme ! » Il ouvrit les paupières enfin et Bulma crut qu'il allait l'assassiner. Cette fois, il allait le faire. La tuer. Sa dernière heure était arrivée et viendrait des mains de Végéta. « Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance alors ne redis plus jamais une chose pareille ! Jamais ! »

Et alors Bulma le vit. Pendant un instant, juste quelques secondes, un halo aux reflets dorés entoura Végéta. Sous le choc, elle se couvrit la bouche de la main.

Il était toujours au même endroit. Sa respiration était si forte qu'elle ne semblait plus appartenir à un être semblable à un humain. C'était plutôt celle de sa part animale. Il était toujours entouré de ce feu bleu et gardait les poings serrés et relevés à la hauteur de sa ceinture. Après quelques moments de confusion, Bulma bougea vers lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait juste le toucher mais elle renonça :

« Non ! », lui cria Végéta, toujours en transe. C'était comme s'il avait perçu qu'elle voulait l'approcher.

La jeune femme arrêta son bras et le colla contre sa poitrine.

Sa respiration baissa en intensité, tout comme les éclairs bleus. Après quelques secondes, Végéta se calma et détendit tout son corps. Il ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient toujours dirigés vers le sol et les releva ainsi que son visage pour regarder la scientifique.

Ils restèrent à se dévisager un moment mais quand elle fit un mouvement vers lui, le prince fut plus rapide et la dépassa en se précipitant vers les escaliers.  


o-o-o-o

* * *

 

Elle gravit les escaliers sans savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle parcourut le couloir à pas lents et furtifs. Elle arriva devant la chambre de Végéta et entrebâilla timidement la porte. A cause de l'obscurité, elle ne put rien distinguer alors elle se décida à entrer en entrouvrant la porte juste assez pour s'y glisser. Elle observa autour d'elle. Il n'y était pas. Elle soupira et revint sur ses pas pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Elle se jeta sur son lit certaine que la nuit serait longue. _"Où peut-il bien être allé ?"_ , se demandait-elle. Tout de suite, elle revint sur ce qui s'était passé en bas. Elle avait réussi encore une fois à pousser à bout le prince même si c'était elle qui avait été retenue prisonnière. Vu comme avait débuté la conversation, qui aurait pu prédire qu'il en sortirait perdant ? Même si sur le moment, elle s'était sentie redevenir elle-même, ses poumons à nouveau emplis d'énergie, tout avait disparu quand il avait commencé à dire ces phrases terribles sur sa vie. Et ensuite, sa colère monumentale. Savait-il que pendant un instant il avait brillé comme de l'or ? Qu'il était près de réaliser son rêve ? Elle sourit avec orgueil.

 

o-o-o-o

* * *

 

 _ **"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_ « Sorcière ! », murmura-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre. « Sorcière... », reprit-il en la traversant. « Maudite sorcière ! », s'exclama-t-il en sortant sur le balcon et en prenant son envol jusqu'au matelas. Il y laissa retomber son corps, furieux. _"Tu es une sorcière, il n'y a aucun doute."_ , se répétait-il sans cesse depuis qu'il avait laissé la jeune femme dans la cuisine.

 _ **"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_ Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il s'irritait encore davantage. Pour la première fois, il se réjouit qu'elle ait été aussi insolente car si elle ne lui avait pas parlé à ce moment-là, il aurait perdu le contrôle. Et le Prince des Saïyens ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Freezer malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait désiré le tuer alors ce n'était pas une humaine ridicule qui allait y arriver. Il avait déjà remarqué à d'autres occasions une augmentation de cette sensation de désir mais s'il l'avait considéré comme une vétille au début, maintenant, il avait craint de déchaîner ses instincts. Et il n'avait jamais couché avec une femme _commune_.

 _ **"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_ Il sentit son _ki_ pénétrer dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée dans cette maison ? _"Que fait-elle dans mes appartements ?"_ , se demanda-t-il. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute : elle venait le provoquer davantage. « Ah ! Elle est insupportable ! », s'exclama-t-il tout haut.

 _"J'aurais dû forniquer avec elle avant de l'étrangler."_ , se dit-il.

 _ **"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?"**_ « Trois ans... », murmura-t-il. Le manque de sexe pour un Saïyen avait toujours été un problème. C'est ainsi que Nappa le lui avait expliqué au cours de son adolescence quand il se montrait plus agressif qu'à la normale. « Tu as besoin d'une femelle, prince. », lui avait-il lancé une fois avec amusement, « parce que sinon, la prochaine fois, tu feras un trou dans une des planètes et la rendra inutilisable. » Il ne supportait pas quand son vassal lui parlait comme s'il était ce simplet de Raditz, lequel avait ri à cette occasion. Parfois, ils oubliaient qu'ils étaient avec le Prince de leur race et il devait les remettre à leur place en les menaçant. Si bien souvent il ignorait les conseils de Nappa, à d'autres occasions, il lui prêtait attention car on ne pouvait nier que Nappa était le Saïyen le plus âgé des trois et que parfois certaines choses échappaient à Végéta.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver une volontaire et il n'eût pas non plus à attendre beaucoup. Elle faisait partie de la noblesse de la constellation de Gurz, où se tenaient habituellement les réunions des familles. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, c'était simplement la première à lui faire des avances maladroites au moment où il s'était senti le plus en manque, et de plus, il s'agissait de la nièce du patriarche, leur hôte. Avec la pratique, au fil du temps, il en déduisit que parfois il donnerait l'opportunité à certaines des femelles qui le sollicitaient de coucher avec l'héritier de Vegetaseï malgré le manque d'appétit qu'elles lui inspiraient individuellement. Il pouvait tenir des mois sans problème, voire plus à cause des longues périodes à l'extérieur en missions. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces trois dernières années, le long voyage depuis sa mission avec Nappa avant de décider de venir sur la Terre, le trajet jusque là et tous les coups de théâtre qui avaient radicalement changé son existence, le sexe était resté entre parenthèses et il avait été surpris lui-même quand cela avait commencé à lui manquer. Par malchance, c'est sur la Terre que lui étaient revenus ses instincts. Cela n'avait jamais été un choix dans sa vie. C'était uniquement sa nature saïyenne qui se rappelait à lui de temps en temps comme pour tout le reste. Évidemment, c'était quelque chose d'agréable qu'il appréciait et dans sa vie, il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de plaisir en dehors du champs de bataille. Malgré tout, pour lui ce n'était qu'une formalité.

 _ **"Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?**_ _"_ Mais cette femme aux cheveux turquoise n'était pas membre de la royauté, n'était même pas une noble et encore moins une guerrière remarquable. Même s'il l'avait pressenti en bas dans la cuisine en l'insultant avant de la laisser plantée là, ce n'est qu'en gravissant les escaliers, en la maudissant et se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà liquidée, qu'il en trouva la raison : la sorcellerie.

 _"_ _ **Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?**_ _"_ Son odeur l'envoûtait, l'affaiblissait et lui donnait envie de de commettre une bêtise. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. De la sorcellerie. La jeune femme essayait de le déconcentrer en faisant en sorte qu'il se sente attiré par elle. Les preuves étaient évidentes : elle était scientifique, savante en toutes sortes de sciences, non seulement en technologie mais aussi dans d'autres domaines comme la médecine. De plus, l'endroit regorgeait de plantes, matière première pour la sorcellerie, et sur cette planète existait quelque chose d'étrange qui conférait des pouvoirs incroyables à des personnes communes, sinon, comment expliquer que Kakarot soit devenu si fort et se soit transformé en super-guerrier ? Il avait la réponse sous le nez et il ne l'avait pas vue jusqu'à présent.

 _"_ _ **Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?**_ _"_ Et enfin, son odeur. C'était la preuve la plus évidente. Jamais, dans tous les voyages dans l'espace où il avait pu exercer ses sens perfectionnés de Saïyen il n'avait senti quelque chose d'aussi déconcertant. Sa maudite odeur nauséabonde et provocante. Son mobile était facile à trouver : elle voulait qu'il les épargne quand il en aurait fini avec les cyborgs et avec Kakarot. C'était simplement ça. « Malédiction ! », s'exclama-t-il, dégoûté. C'était si facile qu'il se sentit idiot de ne pas s'être rendu compte avant de la _vérité_.

 _"_ _ **Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?**_ _"_ Mais quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Il soupira en quittant les étoiles des yeux. Les attributs physiques ne lui manquaient pas pour se faire désirer de n'importe quel homme, même de lui étant donné son état de manque. « Il faut qu'elle soit extrême même dans ce domaine. », murmura-t-il en regardant le ciel obscur sans se rendre compte que cette réflexion, il se l'était déjà faite peu de temps auparavant, allongé sur le lit alors qu'elle veillait sur sa convalescence. On ne pouvait nier que physiquement, elle n'avait rien à envier à aucune femme qu'il avait pu voir auparavant. « C'est un exemplaire assez remarquable de femelle terrienne. », dit-il tout bas en se calmant un peu. Il ferma à demi les yeux. « Insupportable, mais remarquable physiquement. », se corrigea-t-il. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le matelas. L'évidence qu'elle était une sorcière qui voulait l'envoûter par ses artifices provocants, avec ses odeurs, en se faisant paraître plus appétissante qu'elle ne l'était réellement était en train de partir en fumée. Il soupira encore une fois. Quelque chose dans sa théorie ne fonctionnait pas et le mettait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur : même si la sorcellerie aurait pu être la réponse, cela semblait une accusation trop facile qui sonnait même creux car non seulement cette jeune femme était jolie, mais surtout elle savait lui répliquer. Et une telle anomalie ne s'obtenait pas grâce à des potions inventées. Bulma ne se contentait pas de lui répondre, sans avoir peur de lui, mais elle possédait en plus une prodigieuse langue de vipère qui le défiait. Il se consola en pensant qu'elle était futée et qu'elle profitait dangereusement de la position intouchable qu'il lui avait accordée en échange de tout ce qu'elle et sa famille lui offraient. Mais elle ne le servait pas. Elle était rusée, oui, et même diablement intelligente, "un prodige sur le plan scientifique sur cette planète apparemment" et même lui, elle l'avait surpris, mais surtout, elle lui répondait comme jamais personne d'aussi infiniment inférieur n'avait su le faire. Et cela, bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre, était le plus amusant qui lui soit arrivé loin d'un champ de bataille.

 _"_ _ **Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?**_ _"_ Il se remit à contempler les étoiles, fixant le faible éclat de Vegetaseï. « Bêtises. » Il fronça les sourcils, en colère contre lui-même. Il accordait trop d'importance à quelque chose qui ne méritait pas une seule seconde de son temps. Il avait effectivement pu remarquer que ses instincts voulaient se libérer et il savait qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps en sommeil, mais il existait des choses infiniment plus importantes à résoudre avant. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qui l'avait amené sur Terre. Il était le Prince de sa race, héritier du trône d'une planète qui avait compté le plus grand nombre de guerriers valeureux de tout l'Univers. Il se mit debout, dégoûté de lui-même, se sentant perdu et écœuré, bien que beaucoup plus calme que lorsque qu'il était arrivé sur le toit quelques minutes auparavant. Il sortit sur le balcon sans même avoir pris une décision à ce sujet. Tout cela n'était pas digne de lui. Il n'allait pas gaspiller plus d'énergie pour d'aussi vulgaires futilités et stupidités. Il ouvrit la porte du balcon pour enfin se reposer dans son lit.

_" **Ou tu vas m'embrasser ?** "_

o-o-o-o

* * *

  



	13. Et une étoile filante traversa le cosmos

**Sur le Toit**

**Auteur : Dramaaa**

  


_Traduction de l'espagnol : Dimitrov_ a

  


CHAPITRE 12

o-o-o-o

  


_"C'est déjà le matin."_ , pensa-t-elle en se réveillant. Et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentit énergique et tranquille.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle se déshabilla sans se presser, se regardant dans le miroir et examinant son reflet bleu et blanc. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne le faisait plus et elle s'en étonna en se passant en revue. Rien n'avait changé chez elle depuis des mois ou peut-être même plus, soit beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle décida qu'elle irait chez le coiffeur le jour même.

Tout en laissant l'eau l'asperger, ses pensées retournèrent à ce qui s'était passé la veille avec _lui_. Pour la énième fois en si peu d'heures, elle revit en mémoire le visage décomposé et furieux du prince alors qu'il avançait pas à pas en lançant une phrase après l'autre sur les évènements de son passé. Il était évident que ce n'était pas pour l'encourager, que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la faire se sentir mal d'être aussi faible, le tout relevé par cette _intimité_ qui n'était plus si nouvelle et qui, mise à nue par elle, l'avait fait tant sortir de ses gonds et l'avait fait exploser de cette façon. Pour Bulma, il avait réussi à sa manière, _à la manière Végéta_ , à la faire réagir après sa rupture avec Yamcha.

C'était vrai que la scientifique en avait déjà assez de se voir ainsi, éteinte et terne, mais rien de tel que de se faire secouer par son hôte pour sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Heureusement qu'elle était quelqu'un de positif par nature et qu'elle le connaissait dans une certaine mesure car une autre qu'elle se serait enfoncée encore plus dans son chagrin. Elle avait pu transformer tout le négatif de l'évènement en positif. En réalisant qu'elle était en train de sourire, elle trouva ce changement exagéré. Même si cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Elle en conclut qu'elle avait réussi à ce que cet homme s'ouvre sur une partie des raisons qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était. S'il était clair qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup à découvrir, au moins, maintenant, elle voyait le chemin. Elle aurait besoin de temps pour le connaître et c'est justement le temps qui lui était compté. _"Quelqu'un comme le Prince des Saïyens ne se connaît pas en quelques mois."_ , se lança-t-elle en rinçant le savon de son corps. Elle était consciente qu'il ne s'ouvrirait pas à elle en peu de temps. Même en toute une vie, ce serait difficile.

« Bah. », s'exclama-t-elle, balayant ses doutes. « Ça ne fait rien. », dit-elle en sortant de la baignoire. Décidément, sa personnalité inquiète et curieuse recommençait peut-être à l'entraîner vers les ennuis mais ce Saïyen orgueilleux lui semblait l'un des plus grands mystères qui se soient jamais présentés devant elle.

Pensive et nue, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. « Il est venu chez moi, », se mit-elle à dire. « Il est logé ici, non ? » Elle prit son peignoir et l'enfila sans cesser son monologue. « Les boules de cristal, je les ai cherchées mais les indices étaient dans le sous-sol de ma maison et Végéta dort à côté ! », s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de comparer les deux circonstances. « Ça ne vient pas de moi, Yamcha se trompait quand il disait que je cherchais les ennuis. », murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Yamcha. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui en se réveillant, ce qui était une nouveauté depuis ces deux derniers mois. Elle fronça les sourcils et se remit à se contempler dans le miroir, cette fois pour se brosser les cheveux. « Et je ne le ferai plus jamais ! », s'écria-t-elle en se faisant mal en passant la brosse. Elle s'habilla et descendit l'escalier.

  


o-o-o-o

  


« Bonjour ! »

Sa mère sortit la tête du four pour s'assurer que cette voix joyeuse appartenait bien à sa fille déprimée. Quand elle la vit, elle la trouva radieuse, comme elle l'avait toujours été jusqu'à deux mois auparavant.

« Eh bien, ma puce ! Bonjour ! Tu es bien joyeuse ! » Et elle tendit la joue pour recevoir un baiser de Bulma.

« Oui, maman. », lui répondit celle-ci tout en ouvrant un placard. « J'en avait assez de ne plus être moi-même. », ajouta-t-elle en se servant un jus de fruit. « C'est épuisant de ne plus être soi. »

« Et à quoi devons-nous ce changement soudain ? », lui demanda sa mère avec insouciance.

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit sa fille en se retournant pour regarder par la fenêtre. « J'en avais simplement assez d'être triste. », affirma-t-elle en fixant la chambre de gravité.

Sa mère remarqua la direction du regard de sa fille qui lui parut révélatrice. Elle vint près d'elle et regarda également le vaisseau. « Oui, je te comprends. », s'exclama-t-elle. Et un soupir rempli d'espoir s'échappa joyeusement de ses lèvres.

Bulma, en la sentant si proche tourna la tête et comprit ce qui passait par la tête de sa mère : « Non, maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

Madame Brief s'éloigna de sa fille unique et tourna son attention vers la plaque de gâteaux au four. « Hier, je vous ai entendus vous disputer... », et elle se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à sa fille, « ...encore une fois. »

Sa fille se mit en colère : « Comment as-tu fait, hein ? » Elle lâcha son verre et mit une main sur sa hanche. « Votre chambre est à l'opposé de la maison ! »

« J'étais descendue me chercher un verre d'eau et quand je vous ai entendus, j'ai voulu remonter les escaliers. » Elle s'arrêta toute sourire pour se couvrir la bouche. « C'est alors que j'ai entendu des assiettes voler, ma chérie. », ajouta-t-elle, amusée. « Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé au sol ? », demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le carrelage fendu.

La scientifique préféra ne rien expliquer. « Je ne sais pas. », répondit-elle tout en se resservant un peu de jus de fruit. « Tu n'as rien pu voir car il ne s'est rien passé, maman. », dit-elle en revenant au thème principal et en se surprenant elle-même à vouloir en parler avec sa mère.

« Mais cela arrivera. » Et elle prit le plateau pour se rendre au laboratoire. « Cette façon que vous avez de vous regarder constamment... » Elle ponctua sa phrase par un soupir tout en ralentissant le pas. « Ah ! Si j'étais toi, j'aurais laissé Yamcha il y a longtemps et j'aurais demandé un rendez-vous à cet homme qui vient par ici. » Et elle sortit enfin de la cuisine.

 _"Qui vient par ici ?"_ Bulma sentit son cœur accélérer quand elle se retourna vers la fenêtre pour vérifier que Végéta avait arrêté son entraînement et se rendait directement vers la maison.

 _"Mais pourquoi j'ai la tremblote comme ça ?",_ se dit-elle étonnée et gênée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder car le prince n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle s'assit et fit semblant de rien. Sa concentration ne fit pas long feu car en voulant boire son jus de fruit, elle manqua s'étrangler. A peine vit-elle entrer le Saïyen que la toux si redoutée la prit. Elle se mit à tousser et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Végéta n'eut pas un regard pour elle en entrant, il ne la regarda même pas en s'apercevant qu'elle était sur le point de mourir d'une quinte de toux et pas davantage en engouffrant la tête dans le frigo.

La jeune femme réussit à maîtriser sa toux en buvant son verre. Elle soupira en se sentant idiote. _"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?",_ se demanda-t-elle. _"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?",_ se répéta-t-elle. Sans même se laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, elle s'approcha du Saïyen. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? », lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Le prince la regarda du coin de l'œil et accentua sa moue antipathique mais ne répondit pas.

« Je peux t'aider ? », demanda la jeune femme en étudiant le corps du guerrier.

Cette fois, le Saïyen tourna la tête pour l'observer. « Non. », répondit-il avant de reprendre sa recherche.

« Je peux t'aider si tu me dis ce que... »

Végéta, qui venait enfin de se redresser avec une bouteille d'eau fraîche à la main, l'interrompit :

« La ventilation de mon vaisseau est en panne, répare-la. », lui ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers la porte.

« La climatisation ? » Bulma fit une moue. A ce moment, la climatisation de la chambre de gravité lui était bien égale.

« Tu ne voulais pas m'aider ? », riposta-t-il sans se retourner pour la regarder. « Répare la ventilation. » Il se mit à marcher vers le jardin, sachant d'avance qu'elle croiserait les bras, vexée, avant de se précipiter derrière lui pour lui reprocher sa demande. Et c'est ce qui se passa :

« Si tu n'étais pas une grosse brute, tu ne l'aurais pas cassée ! », s'exclama Bulma dans son dos. « Tu n'es pas capable de maîtriser tes instincts ? »

Végéta s'arrêta une seconde et tourna légèrement sa tête pour répondre sans une once d'expressivité : « Bien sûr que si. »

Pour la jeune femme, il était évident que contrairement à toute logique, moins le visage de cet homme exprimait d'intention, plus ses paroles renfermaient de sens. On aurait dit que dans sa lutte interne et externe, il gardait une arme en réserve pour en prendre une autre et attaquer, c'est pourquoi cette phrase lui parut intrigante, comme si elle avait un deuxième sens. C'était comme si depuis quelques temps, tout ce qu'ils se disaient cachait toujours quelque chose de tacite, bien loin des premiers marchés qu'ils avaient faits. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Végéta, Bulma dût bien réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait répliquer. Elle était encore en train d'y penser au moment où il entra à nouveau dans la chambre de gravité. Le vaisseau se referma avant qu'elle ne sorte de son mutisme.

 

o-o-o-o

  


« Ma fille, les puces Q15 sont sur le point de sortir de la chaîne de production. » Monsieur Brief était penché en avant. Son casque, qui le protégeait des étincelles produites par la soudure des composants qu'il était en train d'achever sur le plan de travail, brillait de mille feux.

 _"Pourquoi me suis-je sentie aussi mal à l'aise ?",_ se demandait Bulma en observant à travers le microscope. _"Hier, il ne s'est rien passé de nouveau."_ Elle toussa et corrigea sa position sur la chaise. _"Nous nous sommes disputés et nous nous sommes approchés de trop près, mais c'était déjà arrivé d'autres fois.",_ pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le mieux à faire serait de doubler la quantité pour en avoir d'avance quand ils nous feront la deuxième commande. », poursuivit le scientifique sans quitter des yeux le robot qu'il était en train de modifier.

 _"Et pourquoi a-t-il sorti qu'il savait contrôler ses instincts ?",_ se demanda Bulma encore vexée par la réponse du Saïyen dans le jardin. _"Parce qu'hier il a failli perdre le contrôle."_ Et un sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'elle réglait la lentille du microscope.

« Si nos calculs sont bons, ces puces électroniques vont tellement leur plaire qu'ils vont nous en recommander la semaine suivante, c'est pourquoi il vaudrait mieux en avoir en stock, tu ne crois pas ? » Sa fille ne lui répondit pas et il poursuivit sa réflexion à voix haute.

« Tu as fait du bon travail avec la taille des Q15 en utilisant cet alliage de cristaux. En tout cas, ils en sont restés sans voix, pas vrai ? »

 _"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Bulma.",_ se répétait la jeune femme en essayant de se concentrer sur la lentille de l'objectif et en secouant la tête. _"C'est un homme dangereux et il est tout sauf romantique."_ Elle sourit en quittant des yeux le microscope pour les fixer sur le mur du fond. _"Non, il est tout sauf romantique."_

« C'est sa petite taille qui les a le plus convaincu, tu es un génie, ma fille, aucun doute là-dessus ! »

 _"Même si ce qui s'est passé hier n'avait rien de romantique, c'était palpitant, aucun doute là-dessus."_ Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la lentille. « Ah ! », s'exclama-t-elle, vexée. _"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?",_ se redemanda-t-elle. _"Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça !"_

« Nous devrions aussi terminer les premières ébauches des capsules X31, tu ne crois pas ? »

 _"En plus, aujourd'hui, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur de toujours...",_ ironisa-t-elle. Elle releva les yeux de la loupe et se tint le menton dans la paume de la main, le coude appuyé sur la table. « Bah ! », s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau. « A moi, il ne me la fait pas. », murmura-t-elle en fermant à demi un œil au dessus de la lentille du microscope. Le regard sombre et plein de désir du prince lui revint en mémoire, quand, la veille, il l'avait tenue prisonnière. Elle se rappela leur posture et sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues, une rougeur qui l'avait accompagnée toute la nuit alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le sommeil. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait se passer. », murmura-t-elle un peu gênée. A l'instant, elle releva la tête du microscope. _"Comment ça devrait se passer, Bulma ?",_ se reprocha-t-elle à elle-même. _"C'est un fou ! Un fou !"_ Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Le contrat que tu as obtenu avec les grandes marques de parfum afin qu'ils les encapsulent a été un coup de maître, ma fille. »

 _"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?",_ s'interrogea-t-elle. _"C'est vraiment ce que je veux ?"_ Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Évidemment, il ne peut pas ignorer mes charmes malgré tout son orgueil. », s'exclama-t-elle tout bas en écrivant sur l'ordinateur les déductions tirées de ses études aux microscope.

« Bien sûr, je me suis demandé comment les parfumeurs pouvaient vouloir encapsuler leurs produits qui sont déjà dans de minuscules flacons. », poursuivit son père à voix haute. « Cela revient à encapsuler une capsule, ce n'est pas logique, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _"Maudit Saïyen !",_ s'exclama Bulma intérieurement, changeant d'humeur. _"Pourquoi faut-il que cet homme soit ainsi ?"_

« Mais tu leur as donné le coup de grâce avec ton idée de commercialiser des boîtes avec des capsules qui contiennent tout pour la femme, y compris des flacons de parfum. » Son père rit avec orgueil, s'arrêtant de souder.

« Je dois faire quelque chose ! », s'exclama la scientifique en se dressant. « Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! », répéta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Monsieur Brief, qui s'était tourné, la vit se diriger vers la sortie.

« Nous devrions tripler la production de la Q15 et demain, je termine les X31. », répondit sa fille en s'approchant de la porte.

« Où vas-tu, ma petite fille ? », lui demanda son père, intrigué de la voir sortir si vite et surpris qu'elle lui ait répondu alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir écouté.

« M'éclaircir les idées, papa. » Et enfin, elle sortit du laboratoire.

Son père sourit tout en rabaissant son casque. Cette réponse de sa fille ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle allait faire du shopping.

  


o-o-o-o

  


Elle rentrait chez elle après avoir arpenté la ville toute la journée. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas allée faire les boutiques et elle l'avait apprécié comme jamais.

Elle traversait le jardin en portant les sacs, contente et épuisée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de gravité et il lui sembla qu'elle était éteinte. Cela voulait dire que Végéta était à l'intérieur en train de manger. Elle entra dans la maison par la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine qui se trouvait ouverte.

« Coucou ! », s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en franchissant le seuil.

« Ma fille ! Mais comme tes cheveux sont beaux ! » Sa mère s'approcha d'elle pour l'observer de plus près.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Bulma lâcha les sacs sur le sol et s'arrangea les cheveux grâce au reflet de la vitre. « J'en avais assez des frisettes. » Elle regarda son père dans l'attente de son avis. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, papa ? »

« Hein ? » Son père, en s'entendant appeler par sa fille, réagit. « Oui, tu es toujours jolie, ma fille, tu le sais bien. », lui dit-il avant de retourner son attention sur son repas.

La jeune femme craignait ce que cela signifiait : « Tu n'as remarqué aucun changement, pas vrai ? », dit-elle, en posant une main sur sa hanche.

« Que dis-tu ? » Monsieur Brief s'efforçait de trouver une bonne réponse. Il est vrai qu'il la voyait exactement comme d'habitude. « Tu as changé de coupe de cheveux. », dit-il, sachant cette réponse pratique. S'il avait dû tenir le compte du nombre de fois que sa fille avait changé de coupe, son cerveau prodigieux n'y aurait pas suffi.

Sa fille soupira, acceptant sa défaite, mais avant même qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, sa mère la devança : « Je te trouve mignonne comme tout, ma fille, tu verras que ça plaira beaucoup à Végéta. », dit-elle en reprenant sa place à table.

« Où est-il ? », demanda Bulma en ramassant ses sacs pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle se dit que sa mère venait de faire une remarque plutôt légère par rapport à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire alors elle n'y attacha aucune importance.

« Dans le vaisseau rond, non ? », lui répondit sa mère avec insouciance.

« Non, les lumières du vaisseau sont éteintes. », répondit la jeune femme, en cherchant à ordonner ses idées.

« Alors il est parti faire un tour. », lança sa mère en servant du vin dans les verres. « En volant ! En volant ! » Elle imita un oiseau avec ses bras.

« Ou alors il est sur le toit. », répondit soudain son père sans lever les yeux de son repas.

« Sur le toit ? » Sa fille tourna la tête vers lui attendant une explication.

« Il est toujours là-haut quand il ne s'entraîne pas ou ne mange pas. »

« Bonjour mon chou ! » En voyant l'expression joyeuse de sa mère en direction de la porte, Bulma sut que seul le prince pouvait déclencher une telle amabilité. La jeune femme se sentit retenir sa respiration pendant un court instant. Elle ne le regarda pas tandis qu'elle se dirigeait nerveusement vers les escaliers. « Assieds-toi avec nous pour souper, s'il te plaît. » Ces mots de sa mère furent la dernière chose qu'elle entendit.

  


o-o-o-o

  


Elle claqua violemment la porte. « On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive, Bulma ? », se questionna-t-elle d'une voix furieuse. Elle laissa les sacs sur le lit et se jeta à côté, le regard tourné vers le plafond. _"Cet homme ne peut pas t'intimider, maintenant."_ Et elle se répéta à voix haute : « Pas maintenant ! » Après tout ce qui s'était passé avec et contre lui, il lui semblait incroyable de ressentir de la honte maintenant. « Ça n'a pas de sens. », s'exclama-t-elle avec colère en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle se remit debout et se tourna pour contempler son corps dans le miroir. Elle était réellement jolie. « Finies les bêtises, Bulma Brief ! » Elle sourit et sortit de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers.

  


o-o-o-o

  


Elle s'arrêta en franchissant le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. Elle le vit assis à sa place de toujours entouré des assiettes de son souper, exactement comme la veille. Curieusement, sa mère et son père sortirent par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin presque en courant. Lui, par contre, continuait à manger sans lever les yeux un seul instant. Il l'avait entendue et sentie descendre au rez-de-chaussée, il était donc conscient de sa présence devant lui.

Elle se décida à entrer en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur. Elle l'ouvrit et prit une boisson. Elle pencha la tête pour l'observer un instant. Il restait impassible, dévorant la nourriture avec le regard fixé sur un point vague en face de lui. Bulma retourna son attention sur l'intérieur du réfrigérateur et en sortit une assiette pour la réchauffer au four. Elle s'y appliqua et se mit à attendre assise sur sa chaise. Elle l'observa à nouveau et rien. Comme si elle n'existait pas.

_"Maudit Saïyen !"_

« Demain, je réparerai la climatisation. », dit-elle dans l'espoir d'un commentaire.

A nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit. Elle but à même sa cannette sans le quitter des yeux.

« C'est sûrement un ventilateur qui est en panne, mais ça m'étonne que le système membranal ne l'ait pas réparé. »

Végéta restait impassible.

« Comme c'est un projet pilote, il est logique que cela nécessite quelques ajustements alors ce n'est pas préoccupant. »

Le prince était déjà presque en train de terminer de manger et il ne lui avait même pas dédié un simple regard.

« C'est du moins ce que j'espère. » Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant en vain une réplique. Elle en eut assez :

« Alors tu ne vas plus me parler ? » La scène rappelait celle de la nuit précédente mais avec les rôles et les personnalités inversées.

Végéta se leva de sa chaise. Il la regarda pendant deux secondes et se mit debout pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle lui coupa la route en se positionnant devant lui :

« Ça te dérange à ce point d'avoir voulu m'embrasser ? », lui demanda-t-elle, dégoûtée.

Le Saïyen esquissa un demi-sourire narquois. « Humaine ridicule. », lui dit-il en l'écartant de son chemin du revers de la main sans beaucoup d'efforts.

La jeune femme se vexa encore plus. Le voyant s'en aller, elle lui cria : « Eh bien, accepte-le, Végéta ! Accepte le fait que tu es attiré par moi ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec orgueil, les mains sur les hanches. Elle désirait qu'il lui réponde, qu'au moins il parle mais il semblait être tombé dans un mutisme absolu. Bulma n'avait pas besoin de parler aussi directement mais l'attitude du guerrier était en train de la pousser à bout. Alors il allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si elle n'était personne ? Seul le silence lui répondit et Végéta était déjà en haut des marches, les gravissant d'un pas lourd. Elle le suivit, accélérant ses pas, prête à se faire entendre. « Il n'en est pas question ! », se mit-elle à dire en montant les marches à pas précipités. « Tu m'as entendue ? Tu vas devoir m'écouter que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Il continuait d'un pas lent et sûr tout en buvant le restant d'une cannette, comme s'il n'avait pas à ses trousses quelqu'un en train de lui crier dessus et de le rattraper. Il entra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte qu'elle rouvrit immédiatement pour y pénétrer aussi. « Ce qui s'est passé hier est réellement arrivé, Végéta ! C'est arrivé comme les fois précédentes ! Et si je n'arrive pas à te parler, tu me... » Elle s'arrêta en le voyant se tourner enfin et la regarder, imperturbable. Aucune expression. Absolument aucune. Dans ses yeux ne se lisait ni rage, ni ennui, ni bien sûr aucune trace de désir.

« Tu veux baiser ? », lança-t-il soudain. Ce n'était pas une offre, et encore moins une proposition. Cela sonnait comme une interrogation, comme quand un professeur interroge un élève sur le résultat d'un problème mathématique ou lorsque un client demande le prix à un vendeur.

« Quoi ? » Elle avait beau avoir voulue être directe, le prince l'avait terrassée d'un coup avec cette seule question. « Non ! », répondit-elle, immédiatement indignée.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », lui lança-t-il en relevant le menton dans sa direction.

« Je... je ne... » Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa première question résonnait encore tellement dans sa tête qu'elle se trouvait incapable de répondre à la suivante qui impliquait tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait plus par où commencer. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait sans voix devant lui et les deux fois avaient eu lieu le même jour.

« Ne t'approche plus de moi. », lança le prince avec nonchalance. Immédiatement, il disparut. Il s'envola par le balcon, laissant la scientifique seule dans sa chambre.

  


o-o-o-o

  


Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Cela lui était déjà venu à l'esprit mille et mille fois mais toujours il en arrivait à la même conclusion : il avait besoin de tout ce que cette famille lui offrait pour parvenir à devenir un super-guerrier et il devait rester là à attendre les cyborgs.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Il leva l'extrémité de ses lèvres et claqua la langue avec dédain en se repositionnant sur le matelas. Encore une fois il devait se forcer à s'en rappeler : s'il lui faisait du mal, Kakarot viendrait la venger et il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face avec honneur. Pour empirer encore les choses, le _troisième classe_ était revenu de son voyage spatial avec de nouvelles techniques de lutte et il fallait qu'il devienne plus rapide afin de les contrer dans une bataille.

Il ferma à demi les yeux à l'idée de peut-être repartir errer dans l'Univers et parfaire là-bas son entraînement mais apparemment la chambre de gravité était encore en cours de perfectionnement et il devrait attendre.

« Maudite femme. », murmura-t-il en regardant les étoiles. Quand il l'avait vue si bien disposée le matin même, il avait eu encore plus de soupçons. La veille, il avait été sur le point de la tuer et la scientifique était devenue, sans la moindre raison, sans aucune transition, _gentille_.

" _Tu veux baiser ?"_ Il savait qu'elle lui dirait non. Il commençait à comprendre un peu la psyché de cette folle insensée et même si elle le désirait immensément, elle se contredirait elle-même. Il se souvint d'une de leurs premières rencontres quand elle s'était sentie gênée en le voyant se déshabiller devant elle et la fois où il avait fait la remarque qu'elle sentait le sexe. Cette fois, il l'avait laissée sans voix en étant direct avec quelque chose qui l'incommodait assez. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement au souvenir de son visage stupéfait. _"C'est la seule chose qui semble l'incommoder.",_ se dit-il. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa pudeur, peut-être que les autres terriennes étaient aussi absurdes que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus mais au moins, il connaissait le mécanisme de son cerveau et cela servirait à l'avenir pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il s'était déjà demandé si la scientifique faisait tout cela pour un motif sexuel et il était évident que non, mais il fallait qu'il s'en assure. Il libéra un souffle court en signe de désapprobation. _"Si elle n'y croit pas, la seule chose qu'elle fait c'est de se trahir."_ « Effrontée. », murmura-t-il.

Si elle lui avait répondu oui, alors il aurait peut-être eu un problème. Or, il était sur La Terre pour se débarrasser des obstacles, enterrer ici ses frustrations et remettre les choses à leur place, pas pour se créer des inconvénients. Il détruirait tout et chacun d'entre eux, il oublierait son séjour ici et conquérait l'Univers. « Tous à la merci d'un unique Saïyen. », murmura-t-il en replaçant bien ses mains sous sa nuque. Il fixa son regard sur sa planète. « Un seul et unique Saïyen. », murmura-t-il à nouveau, pensif.

Une étoile filante traversa le cosmos, aussi fugace que l'idée qui, au même instant, traversa l'esprit du Prince des Guerriers de l'Espace.

  
o-o-o-o

  


Bulma s'assit sur le lit du Saïyen, le regard au sol. La rage, l'incertitude et l'excitation se mêlaient dans son corps et dans son esprit en un amalgame de sensations.

« C'est homme est une brute. », murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc. « Si je voulais baiser avec lui ? »

« Mais quelle genre de question est-ce ? », s'interrogea-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne se l'était pas figuré ainsi, en fait, elle n'avait pas bien réfléchi à ce qui se passait entre eux et à ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Et que voulait le Prince des Saïyens de la scientifique ? « Il veut baiser ? », se demanda-t-elle tout bas. « C'est ça qu'il veut ? C'est pour cela qu'il m'a posé la question et qu'il m'a dit de ne plus m'approcher de lui ? », poursuivit-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit du Saïyen. Cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'une proposition, plutôt d'une interrogation. Elle sourit.« C'est parce que je suis en train de le rendre fou... », murmura-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

« Au moins, il me reste la consolation qu'il ne veut pas me parler parce qu'il se sent attiré par moi. », se dit-elle à voix haute, accentuant son sourire. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Si avant, avec Yamcha, elle voyait son attirance pour lui comme un danger, maintenant, elle se laissait simplement porter par la vague. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne changerait jamais.

A ce moment-là, elle plissa le front avec dégoût. « Oh, si ! Je changerai ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant debout. Elle regarda vers le balcon, voilé par les rideaux qui dansaient sous la brise nocturne et elle croisa les bras, vexée. « Peu importe d'où ils viennent. », se mit-elle à murmurer. « De ce monde ou d'ailleurs, ce sont tous des lâches. »

Elle fit volte-face pour retourner à sa chambre. « Bien sûr que je changerai ! J'en ai marre ! »

Elle porta ses mains à son visage en se souvenant de quelque chose : « Le four ! » Et elle courut à toutes jambes à la cuisine.

  


o-o-o-o

  


« Tu sors beaucoup ces temps-ci, non ? », lui demanda sa mère.

Elle était sur la terrasse du salon de l'étage en train de profiter d'une soirée paisible et du beau temps avec ses parents, qu'elle voyait peu depuis qu'elle avait décidé de reprendre en main sa vie sociale. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amies alors elle s'était décidée à faire un casting parmi les secrétaires et ses collègues de travail et à sa grande surprise, cela marchait bien. Elle n'avait appelé aucun de ses habituels compagnons d'aventures. Il devait se préparer pendant les deux ans et demi qui restaient et ce raisonnement lui suffit pour s'en persuader elle-même. En plus, il y avait l'obstacle que constituait Yamcha, dont elle ne voulait plus entendre parler, ni avoir à expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait passé une semaine au bureau à sonder les filles de son âge. Quelques-unes étaient mariées avec des enfants et n'étaient pas très partantes pour la suivre dans ce qu'elle projetait. Et toutes ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'embarquer dans ses projets, comme de partir en week-ends loin de la ville, même si Bulma insistait en disant que tout serait à ses frais. Elle remarqua qu'au début beaucoup avaient des réticences sur sa nouvelle attitude. Bulma Brief n'était pas une personne qui s'était beaucoup ouverte avec les employés et de plus, elle était propriétaire de l'entreprise. On la craignait car elle leur semblait être un ouragan. Elle était toujours à droite ou à gauche, agréable mais distante, bruyante et exigeante et elles s'étonnèrent de la trouver si motivée.

Finalement, elle réussit à constituer un groupe de quatre filles qui au début n'avaient accepté ses plans que par peur d'être renvoyées mais qui maintenant acceptaient avec grand plaisir de sortir avec elle, comme si elle était des leurs. Sa bande habituelle était formée de Mursa, une secrétaire charmante, souriante et assez idéaliste, puis venait Sumi, aussi timide que son amie d'enfance Mursa, mais assez bête, typiques de ces personnes que la scientifique regardait toujours avec méfiance car elle ne savait pas si elles étaient très intelligentes ou très bêtes, puis Garai les avait rejointes, aussi tapageuse et vulgaire que Bulma, et finalement la dernière recrue, Kartesi, qui dirigeait le département des ressources humaines de l'entreprise, avec laquelle elle se lia d'amitié . Avec elles, même la dernière arrivée dans le groupe, la scientifique la plus célèbre du monde se montra gentille et amusante, tout en restant distraite. Elles ne se rendaient juste pas compte que sauver le monde de maléfiques ennemis intergalactiques, trimer pour l'avenir de l'entreprise la plus importante sur Terre et être la meilleure dans tous les domaines, ne laissait pas de temps à la jeune femme pour consolider des relations normales avec ses congénères féminines.

« Oui, mais je crois que cela me fait du bien. », dit-elle en tournant une page de sa revue.

« Et tu as rencontré un homme intéressant ? », demanda sa mère, intriguée, en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

La jeune femme soupira. « On dirait bien qu'il n'y a pas un seul homme potable dans toute la Cité de l'Ouest. »

« Bien sûr que si. », lança sa mère en regardant le jardin.

Bulma leva les yeux vers elle et suivit la direction de son regard. Elle soupira à nouveau. « Maman, nous en avons déjà parlé. », dit-elle avec lassitude, en reposant les yeux sur sa revue.

« Alors, je n'aurai pas de petits-enfants forts et beaux ? », demanda sa mère, peinée, en joignant les mains. « Tu devrais te presser, ma chérie. Tu sais bien, tic, tac, tic, tac. » Et elle bougea un de ses doigts pour figurer une pendule.

Le rire de son père caché derrière son journal la mit de mauvaise humeur.

« Je vais chercher plus de thé. », déclara-t-elle en s'esquivant. Elle sortit de là en se rappelant que dans peu de temps, elle avait prévu un rendez-vous avec le gynécologue pour la vérification de son implant contraceptif. Sa mauvaise humeur en descendant les escaliers redoubla. Pendant les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait repris sa vie sociale, elle n'avait rencontré aucun homme intéressant. Aucun. Tous étaient soit écœurants, pédants ou essayaient de l'impressionner avec des cadeaux hors de prix ou encore pire, toutes ces qualités réunies. Elle avait décidé de sortir pour voir le _monde normal_ et conclusion : _le monde normal_ était des plus ennuyeux.

Elle s'arrêta sur une marche. Végéta était entré dans la maison et il semblait impatient. A nouveau, elle ressentit de la nervosité, celle-la même qui avait disparu d'un seul coup un jour et qui maintenant ne la quittait plus. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était ainsi et elle avait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser mais c'était apparemment inévitable.

« Viens. », lui dit-il en la voyant avant de se retourner pour qu'elle le suive.

Elle put respirer à nouveau et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de gravité en silence.

Quand Bulma entra, il était déjà devant les commandes. « Regarde. », ordonna-t-il, en faisant un signe du menton.

La jeune femme s'approcha et vit que tous les indicateurs clignotaient. Elle appuya plusieurs boutons, attendant une réponse.

« Ça, je l'ai déjà fait. », dit Végéta, inquiet.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de retourner vers les commandes. Elle ouvrit un des panneaux pour inspecter l'intérieur et tout était en ordre. Elle toussa.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? », demanda avec brusquerie le prince derrière elle.

« On dirait qu'il y a un problème avec le système membranal. », répondit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux. « Ce n'est pas normal que tous les indicateurs soient en panne en même temps, alors ça ne peut être que cela. » Elle se retourna pour prendre la caisse à outils du vaisseau pour le vérifier. Le prince observait tous ses mouvements, les bras croisés. Leurs regards se croisèrent à peine quelques secondes mais cela suffit à Bulma pour savoir qu'il avait eu une journée particulièrement mauvaise. Et pendant qu'elle se penchait pour inspecter les commandes de la partie inférieure, cette pensée se confirma quand il rouvrit la bouche :

« Pour combien de temps tu en as ? »

« Quelques heures, comme il réagit comme un être vivant, une erreur du système contamine le reste comme... »

« Comme un virus, oui, je le sais déjà. Combien de temps exactement ? », lui demanda-t-il sans la moindre trace de sérénité.

« Quatre heures. », lui répondit-elle d'en dessous. « Peut-être trois. »

« Merde ! », s'exclama la Saïyen furieux en sortant par la porte. « Malédiction ! »

Bulma leva la tête pour le voir disparaître. _"Au moins, il a parlé."_ , se dit-elle.

En deux mois, cette conversation avait été la plus longue qu'elle avait eue avec le Saïyen. Étant donné le peu de temps qu'elle passait à la maison, les seules communications qu'elle avait avec lui s'était réduites à réparer les dégâts qu'il causait. Si les robots de combat tombaient en panne, Végéta les déposait de mauvaise grâce à la porte du laboratoire ou si Bulma se trouvait à l'intérieur, il les posait sur sa table.

Ils avaient décidé de s'ignorer mutuellement et ils y parvenaient. Il n'y avait plus de rencontres sporadiques dans la cuisine car si elle apercevait de la lumière ou si elle entendait du bruit, elle retournait sur ses pas avec mauvaise humeur. Les rencontres dans le couloir se concluaient dans l'indifférence et les taquineries de sa mère quand ils se trouvaient tous deux présents étaient tout simplement ignorées. Le prince n'avait pas provoqué un seul incident et ne s'était causé aucun dommage physique lors de son entraînement intensif alors le calme absolu avait régné ces huit dernières semaines.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel calme. Quelque chose ne pouvait être ignoré et les avait poussés à cela. Il y avait tant de tension entre eux que Bulma pouvait sentir celle de Végéta derrière la cloison qui séparait leurs chambres. Quand elle était à l'extérieur, parfois elle se surprenait à penser au Saïyen et quand elle était à la maison et qu'elle le voyait sortir de la chambre de gravité, un frisson la parcourait et la mettait en alerte. Le pire de tout est que malgré tous leurs efforts mutuels pour le dissimuler, cela allait en augmentant.

  


o-o-o-o

 

« Chérie, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. », dit son mari derrière elle.

Sa femme, qui s'était approchée de la rambarde du balcon pour essayer d'apercevoir deux personnes en particulier depuis son observatoire, se tourna et s'approcha en souriant joyeusement pour marquer son intérêt. « Dis-moi, mon chéri, veux-tu encore une tasse de thé ? », lui demanda-t-elle avant de le servir immédiatement sans attendre sa réponse.

« Notre Bulma et le jeune Végéta ne se parlent plus depuis longtemps et cela ne t'inquiète pas. », dit-il en caressant son chat.

Madame Brief se pencha près de son mari et prit sa tasse pour la siroter avant de répondre : « Eh bien, chéri, il y a des choses qui sont inévitables. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Que l'amour ne peut pas se forcer. » Elle se redressa à nouveau pour se diriger vers la rambarde et regarder en direction de la chambre de gravité. « Tout comme il est impossible de lui résister. »

Son mari sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cette phrase dans sa bouche.

« Tu en es si sûre ? »

« Maintenant plus que jamais. »

  


o-o-o-o

  


« Ma petite chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda son père derrière elle.

« La chambre de gravité est en panne. », répondit-elle sans se lever pour répondre.

« Je peux te donner un coup de main ? », demanda son père en se penchant pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose depuis là où il était.

« Non merci, j'ai presque fini, papa, c'était juste le réglage du... »

« Ah ! Jeune Végéta ! Ma femme se demandait si toi ou ma fille alliez dîner maintenant ou si vous vouliez y aller ensemble. »

L'expression de son père lui fit comprendre que le prince était revenu. Elle se fit tomber le robinet d'arrêt sur le front et jura. « Aïe ! »

« Ça va ma petite chérie ? », demanda son père.

« Parfaitement. », répondit celle-ci d'en dessous des commandes.

« Tu avais dit trois heures. », intervint sèchement le guerrier tout en l'observant.

« Tu crois que je tiens à rester là plus longtemps ? », lança Bulma avec dédain. « J'ai presque fini. »

« Bien, je vous laisse seuls. Je dirai à ta mère que vous la rejoindrez bientôt. », ajouta son père en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Au fait, ma fille, encore une chose. » Il s'arrêta net pour ajouter sans se retourner. « Je t'ai laissé sur la table de ton laboratoire les résultats de mes recherches sur ce Docteur Gero. Apparemment, tout ce qu'on sait de lui aux dernières nouvelles c'est qu'il s'est retiré dans les montagnes mais je ne sais pas exactement où. » Et il sortit tranquillement par la porte inconscient du silence terrifiant qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Bulma se traîna sur le sol encore plus nerveuse qu'avant. Elle leva la tête pour savoir ce qu'il pensait et son visage en disait long. Végéta était en train de la regarder avec une rage contenue, avec reproche et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de confusion et étaient plus ouverts qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Végéta... »

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se relever qu'il passait déjà la porte en direction du laboratoire.

« Végéta ! », s'écria Bulma, à sa poursuite. « Végéta, attends ! » Elle mit plus de temps encore car à mi-chemin elle trébucha et tomba la tête en avant sur la rampe. « Malédiction ! », jura-t-elle. Elle se releva et reprit sa course vers son lieu de travail.

Quand elle l'atteignit, il y était déjà avec le dossier de renseignements en main, encore non ouvert.

« Végéta... »

« Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquille, non ? »

« Et que voulais-tu que je fasse, hein ? » Elle se mit sur la défensive en se voyant complètement découverte. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité. Quand ils avaient su ce qui allait arriver dans trois ans, elle avait accepté que les garçons refusent de chercher le Docteur Gero mais le monde était entre ses mains. A qui cela allait-il faire du tort ? A personne. Peut-être même qu'elle sauverait cette planète si elle trouvait ce scientifique fou et pervers. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait en le voyant mais au moins elle devait le chercher. Elle croisa les bras et continua à parler tout en s'approchant de lui. « Cet homme va détruire le monde et vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre ! »

« Tu avais donné ta parole ! », lui cria Végéta en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle nia en bloc. « Je n'ai pas donné ma parole ! », le reprit-elle. « J'ai dit que je serais de votre côté, jamais que je ne le chercherais pas. »

« Et où est la différence, Bulma ? Malédiction ! », s'exclama-t-il, furieux à l'extrême, serrant fortement le dossier d'une main et la regardant avec défiance. « Est-ce que vous, humains, ignorez ce qu'est l'honneur ? »

« Je n'allais rien faire ! Tu entends ? Rien ! », cria-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur tout en hochant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, hein ? Je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche ! Et encore moins à un... » Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte de quelque chose et ouvrit grands les yeux. « Tu viens de dire mon nom ? », lui demanda-t-elle à la fois surprise et ravie.

Végéta ignora cette question. « Alors que fait ceci ici, hein ? » Maintenant, c'était lui qui hochait la tête avec dégoût. Pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de ce moment, il lui mit le dossier sous le nez et sans bouger un seul muscle, la chemise cartonnée prit feu dans sa main, s'enflamma et tomba en cendres.

Loin d'attacher importance à tout cela, Bulma était toujours en train de penser au fait qu'enfin, il avait prononcé son nom. « Tu viens de dire mon nom. », s'écria-t-elle encore sous le choc de ce détail.

Le Saïyen fit volte-face et se dirigea directement vers le lieu saint de cette pièce. L'ordinateur central. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant s'en approcher que la jeune femme réagit :

« Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ! », lui cria-t-elle en le prenant par le bras.

« Lâche-moi ! », s'exclama le guerrier en se libérant de sa prise et en formant un halo de pouvoir entre ses mains.

« Il n'y rien là-dedans ! », cria-t-elle, désespérée. « Tout ce qu'on sait de lui était dans le dossier, Végéta ! ». Elle le saisit à nouveau par la main pour l'empêcher de faire cette folie. S'il détruisait l'ordinateur central du laboratoire, c'était le travail de toute sa vie et de celle de son père qui partirait en fumée. Mais comme il ne paraissait pas capable d'entendre raison, elle décida de s'interposer bras écartés : « Mais tu es un imbécile ou quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, défiante. « Si tu le détruis, je ne pourrai plus reconstruire tes robots et encore moins la chambre de gravité car toutes les informations nécessaires sont là-dedans, informatisées. Elle le vit douter un instant alors elle continua sur sa lancée. « Je n'allais rien faire avec l'information, Végéta, je te l'ai déjà dit, sur le disque dur, je n'ai ouvert qu'un dossier d'archive avec son nom mais il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, tu veux le vérifier toi-même ? » Elle fronça encore davantage le sourcil, en quête de la moindre expression de sa part. La boule d'énergie continuait à illuminer ses yeux froids et calculateurs, mêlant le noir et le feu. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa confusion. Enfin, la boule disparut et il se détendit instantanément. Il fixa les yeux sur elle et reprit son attitude distante et contrariée :

« Tu sais combien de fois j'ai été sur le point de te tuer ? », demanda le prince en la regardant dans les yeux, des yeux profonds et noirs qui contenaient le plus profond mépris. Devant son silence, comme elle s'était perdue dans le noir infini de ses pupilles, il répéta la question : « Tu sais combien ? »

« Beaucoup. », répondit en un murmure la jeune femme. Elle s'était perdue à contempler ses muscles fermes, son nez fin, sa chevelure à la forme agressive, sa bouche. Sa bouche.

« Alors écoute-moi bien. », reprit-il en baissant le ton et en focalisant tout son dédain sur le visage de la jeune femme. « Si je trouve encore la moindre preuve que tu continues à chercher ce Docteur, je ne te tuerai pas toi, non. » Il accompagna cette négation par une légère expression de moquerie à la fois sur ses lèvres et à travers sa voix. Il continua :

« Tu devras vivre avec la douleur d'avoir été l'unique responsable de la mort prématurée de tes parents, tu as compris ? » Il lui posa la question en fermant à demi les yeux. Elle semblait ailleurs et il avait besoin d'une réponse. « Tu as compris ? », hurla-t-il en levant le poing.

Elle réagit comme seule Bulma Brief savait le faire : « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Pour la seconde fois, elle secoua la tête pour s'arracher à la contemplation de ses lèvres et se concentrer sur les mots prononcés.

Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre. Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Comment oses-tu, hein ? C'est une menace ? » Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« Y a-t-il le moindre doute à ce sujet ? »

« Si j'ai le moindre doute ? », s'écria la jeune femme en élevant les bras sans rien y comprendre. « Je te dis que je ne faisais que me renseigner et toi, tu me menaces ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » Il s'était tourné à moitié pour lui répondre. « C'est exactement ce que je fais, Bulma ! Je passe mon temps sur cette maudite planète à te menacer ! Et même si j'ai besoin de toi pour les robots et la chambre de gravité, tes parents ne me servent à rien ! A rien ! », répéta-t-il en soulignant sa négation par un signe de la main.

« Tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille ! » La scientifique était si énervée qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus pour lui tirer ces cheveux absurdes. Si juste avant, elle se serait presque jetée à son cou pour l'embrasser avec fureur, maintenant, elle ne souhaitait plus que l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

Le prince estimait la conversation terminée et il sortait déjà par la porte en essayant d'ignorer les cris de Bulma. « Tôt ou tard, je réduirai cette planète en miettes et toi avec ! », vociféra-t-il depuis le jardin.

« Tu ne feras rien de cela ! », protesta la jeune femme depuis la porte du laboratoire en le suivant du regard tandis qu'il entrait dans son vaisseau.

« Tu ne le verras pas si je te tue avant ! », cria le guerrier tout en passant la rampe. Et il était sûr que cela se passerait ainsi.

Dans la tête de Bulma ne résonnaient plus que l'écho de sa cruelle menace envers ses parents et son prénom qu'il avait prononcé. Deux fois.

  


o-o-o-o

  


La nuit était déjà très avancée quand Végéta sortit de sa chambre par le balcon pour se diriger au laboratoire. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette histoire et il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant. Évidemment, il préférait que la jeune femme n'y soit pas pour ne pas avoir à supporter ses cris et sa présence désagréable. Elle lui avait menti, oui. Elle avait voulu rattraper le coup en disant qu'elle n'avait pas donné sa parole mais elle l'avait fait implicitement devant lui et le reste des guerriers qui attendaient l'arrivée des cyborgs. _"Elle ne comprend rien.",_ se répétait-il en arrivant devant la porte du lieu de travail de la scientifique.

Comme il l'espérait, la porte s'ouvrit quand il posa la main sur le lecteur d'empreintes digitales. Il n'eut pas besoin d'allumer la lumière. Il voyait bien et de plus, il y était venu tellement de fois qu'il avait suffisamment en mémoire la cartographie des lieux. Il posa à nouveau la main sur le détecteur de l'ordinateur et celui-ci s'alluma.

 _"Prince Végéta, bienvenue"_ , put-il lire sur l'écran.

Il se mit à chercher et comme il le pensait, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'archive du Docteur Gero.

Elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'allait rien faire de ces informations, cela n'avait aucun sens. Pour lui, il était évident qu'elle appellerait un de ses amis pour faire le travail sale à sa place car il était sûr qu'elle était incapable de commettre un crime. Même si plus d'une fois, il avait été surpris par la fermeté et la décision de quelques hommes plus faibles qu'il avait rencontrés tout au long de sa vie sur le champ de bataille, il aurait presque pu jurer qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir souffrir quiconque, quand bien même cette _personne_ serait maléfique. _"Même si elle fait une belle exception avec moi en me rendant la vie impossible.",_ pensa-t-il. Pour lui, il était clair que les amis de la jeune femme ne voulaient pas tous affronter les fameux cyborgs parce qu'ils étaient fondamentalement des lâches. Ils seraient tous plutôt d'accord avec elle pour trouver le scientifique et le faire disparaître. _"Et si quelqu'un refuse, elle saura bien comment le convaincre.",_ conclut-il avec empathie.

Il changea de posture quand il trouva la fonction de recherche. Il tapa Docteur Gero sur le clavier et attendit quelques instants. Il savait qu'apprendre l'écriture des humains lui serait utile et maintenant il en récoltait les fruits.

Et voilà, il y était. L'archive portant son nom. Il sourit avec satisfaction.

« Même pas encrypté, même pas de code secret, rien. », commenta-t-il. « Allons, Bulma, tu me déçois. » Il l'ouvrit et effectivement, il était vide. Sur ce point, la scientifique ne lui avait pas menti. Il effaça l'archive du disque dur avant de s'éloigner mais il fronça instantanément les sourcils, sa méfiance augmentant. « Trop facile. », murmura-t-il en s'approchant de l'écran. Et pour lui, tout cela ne collait pas. La scientifique était complexe par nature, elle finissait toujours par tout embrouiller, alors il se dit que tout cela n'avait pas été assez compliqué. Et s'il y avait bien un mot qui la définissait bien en tant que femme, c'était bien celui-là : compliquée.

Sa méfiance se renforça en constatant pendant qu'il cherchait à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur qu'il y avait bien des codes de sécurité mais quand il pouvait passer outre, cela ne concernait que des plans de l'entreprise, des modèles de robots et quelques sujets en rapport avec son travail.

Il passa tout en revue, chacun des dossiers que renfermait l'ordinateur. Cette tâche commençait à lui prendre plus de temps que prévu et pour le prince, il n'y avait qu'un seul coupable : « Cette maudite femme. », s'exclama-t-il sans s'en rendre compte tout en tapant sur l'ordinateur, encore et encore. Il espérait tomber sur quelque chose qui lui permettrait de la percer à jour.

Une heure s'écoula et sa recherche était toujours sans résultat. De mauvaise humeur, il s'étira sur la chaise. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter soudain. Il fit volte-face pour regarder encore l'ordinateur central. Il n'hésita pas. Il lança un rayon d'énergie qui le détruisit.

Il franchit la porte avec irritation. _"Elle doit cacher quelque chose."_ , se répétait-il. _"Il doit y avoir autre chose."_ Il était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir trouvé le dossier secret qu'elle gardait sûrement caché à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur. Il était déjà calmement étendu sur son lit quand les alarmes de sécurité se déclenchèrent.

 

o-o-o-o

 

« Papa ! », cria Bulma depuis le balcon.

« C'est le laboratoire, ma chérie ! Enclenche la procédure de sécurité ! », lui cria son père depuis le jardin.

« Quel vacarme ! Quelle émotion ! » Sa mère l'accompagnait en bas emmitouflée dans une couverture. Même dans un moment pareil, son éternelle gaieté ne la quittait pas. Elle paraissait même enchantée.

« Le laboratoire ? » Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Elle se pencha à moitié par dessus la rambarde pour mieux entrevoir son lieu de travail. On ne voyait pas de flammes mais de la fumée s'échappait des fenêtres. « Végéta ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Sale fils de... » Elle se retint de l'insulter tout en descendant activer les robots pour qu'ils aillent éteindre ce désastre. Par chance, l'ordinateur central de la résidence avait déjà détecté le feu et était déjà en train de traiter le problème.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, papa ? », cria Bulma à son père. Angoissée à l'idée de l'ampleur des dégâts, elle avait déjà rejoint devant le laboratoire son père et sa mère qui observaient les robots tout arroser avec frénésie.

« Quoi ? », demanda son père en tendant l'oreille. Le bruit continu de l'alarme était assourdissant.

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Non, non ! Les robots ont l'air d'avoir tout sous contrôle ! » Ses deux derniers mots furent plus intelligibles que le reste car enfin l'alarme s'arrêta.

« Ouf ! Enfin ! », s'exclama sa mère.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois craignant le pire. Le professeur Brief fut le premier à parler

« Dieu merci, c'était surtout de la fumée et pas une tragédie. On dirait qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave. », affirma-t-il en s'approchant des étagères intactes bien que trempées.

« Mais papa ! », s'écria Bulma, indignée. « L'ordinateur central est détruit ! » Elle s'approcha en tremblant du précieux objet, qui n'était plus qu'un amas sombre et compact de ferrailles duquel s'échappait un léger filet de fumée.

« Ma fille, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous allons bien, c'est le plus important. », répondit tranquillement son père.

« Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? » Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Papa, c'était notre travail depuis toujours ! Toute notre vie était là-dedans ! », s'écria-t-elle en désignant le tas informe de plus de deux mètres de haut.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers une des étagères. Il se mit à chercher quelque chose dans les rayonnages tandis que sa fille était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, sa mère essayant de la consoler en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas toute notre vie, ma puce. », reprit le professeur Brief en apportant une boîte. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une capsule. Il la lui présenta et lui ordonna avec un sourire : « Active-la. »

« Hein ? » Bulma leva les yeux, déconcertée. Encore sous le coup de ses émotions, elle fit ce que son père lui demandait. Elle n'était même pas consciente de ses actes, elle ressentait juste une immense colère qui commençait à vouloir s'exprimer. Elle obtempéra et au milieu de la fumée surgit un nouveau modèle de l'ordinateur, exactement semblable au précédent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-elle, incrédule, pendant que sa mère applaudissait en sautillant.

« L'ordinateur. », répondit le scientifique en ajustant ses lunettes et en admirant son œuvre.

« Tu avais une réplique de l'ordinateur et je ne le savais même pas ? », lui demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à y croire. « Et sur un rayon d'étagère sans aucune sécurité et à la vue de tous ? » Tout cela devenait surréaliste.

Son père rit, satisfait. « Oui. » Et il ajouta en présentant une autre capsule : « Et là, les données mises à jour.''

  


o-o-o-o

  


Elle sortit de là après que son père lui ai dit qu'il se chargerait le lendemain de la mise à jour des données. Elle ne pourrait rien faire jusqu'au lendemain mais une image lui était revenue à l'esprit quand sa mère lui avait demandé les causes de l'incident. Elle connaissait le coupable et il allait entendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle se rua vers la chambre du prince comme une furie. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et alluma la lumière de la paume de la main. Elle le vit allongé sur son lit. Imperturbable, c'est à peine si il la regardait. C'était comme s'il s'attendait déjà à la voir faire ainsi son apparition.

« Tu es répugnant ! »

C'est alors qu'il la regarda. Mais pas avec fureur ou rage, plutôt avec un air amusé comme s'il savourait cet instant.

« Mais tu ne peux donc faire confiance à personne ? »

Il continuait à la regarder avec moquerie. Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit, les pieds par terre. Il croisa les bras à la hauteur de sa poitrine et la laissa poursuivre.

« Tu as failli foutre ma vie en l'air ! », cria Bulma hors d'elle en s'approchant de lui d'un pas lourd et tremblant. Le voir là, à moitié souriant sans paraître comprendre l'importance que cela avait pour elle, lui donnait envie de le tuer. De pouvoir le faire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait provoquer chez elle des sentiments aussi contradictoires avec une telle force et une telle violence. Elle se sentait attirée par lui, c'était si puissant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait bondir pour le dévorer. Ce n'était pas une simple attraction, quelque chose de contrôlable mais plutôt une perdition qui augmentait de jour en jour. Cependant, la contrepartie, c'était la haine profonde qui était en train de lui ronger les entrailles. Elle avait toujours été impulsive mais c'était en train d'empirer dans son âme et de renforcer son union avec ce maudit homme vil et cruel. Elle aurait souhaité le haïr, ne plus le désirer, elle aurait voulu que toute l'indifférence du monde s'empare d'elle et qu'il lui soit égal. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose claire dans son cerveau, c'est que vraiment ce maudit Prince des Saïyens était un être indigne d'elle. Alors, elle frapperait là où ça lui ferait le plus mal. Son ego.

«Tu n'es qu'un être méprisable voué à l'enfer ! Rien qu'un triste prince sans cœur qui n'arrivera jamais à rien car il n'est pas assez fort ! Tu perds ton temps ici sur La Terre, Végéta ! Jamais tu ne parviendras à gagner ! Jamais ! »

Et juste au moment où il se dit que cette tirade était suffisante pour l'envoyer, elle et tous ceux de la maison en enfer, Bulma se mit à pleurer. Les larmes commencèrent à courir sur ses joues à grosses gouttes. Elle pleurait et même ainsi, elle continuait encore à le défier. Son expression d'hilarité s'effaça pour céder la place à son habituelle inexpressivité.

« Je t'ai offert ma maison. », reprit la jeune femme sans retenir ses larmes devant lui. Elle avait baissé le ton pour se concentrer dans tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'il entende. « Nous t'avons traité comme ce que tu prétends être, nous te nourrissons, nous soignons tes blessures. » A ce moment-là, elle leva les yeux pour les planter dans les pupilles noires du Saïyen qui semblait imperméable à ses reproches. « Nous essayons de te comprendre et tu continues à nous haïr, à nous haïr ! », s'exclama-t-elle avant de tout de suite serrer les dents pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. « Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi méprisable, que tu avais un bon fond, mais non, je me trompais. », dit-elle. « Tu n'es rien de plus que ce que tu parais être, un damné qui as trop vécu. » Elle se retourna, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui réponde en criant ou que dans son dos, il la transperce d'un rayon d'énergie en plein cœur ou qu'il lui tranche la tête tout simplement. Mais il ne fit rien de cela et elle continua son chemin. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle lui lança avec une fureur contenue : « Tu nous ferais à tous une faveur en t'en allant d'ici, Végéta. » Et elle enfonça le clou : « Quand ces cyborgs te tueront, personne ne te regrettera, personne. »

Le prince la vit refermer lentement la porte. Il se dirigea à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit plus tôt qu'à la normale.

  
o-o-o-o  


 

« Je ne suis pas comme ça. », se répétait Bulma devant le miroir. « Il révèle le pire en moi. » Elle était en train d'enlever un masque de beauté de son visage sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser aux terribles choses qu'elle avait dites au prince la veille. Ce qui s'était passé l'avait mise dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle l'avait abreuvé d'injures.

En voyant le laboratoire, elle avait cru que tous ses efforts dans sa carrière de scientifique étaient partis en fumée et tout ça juste à cause d'une crise de rage de Végéta mais au fond, ce qui la blessait le plus, c'était qu'il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. « Bien sûr que non, Bulma ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? », se reprocha-t-elle en se passant une serviette mouillée sur le visage. « Cet homme ignore la signification de ce mot ! »

Elle soupira encore. Même si la veille, elle s'était jetée sur son lit sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer et de le maudire, elle s'était réveillée avec un goût amer dans la bouche. C'était toujours la même chose. Elle était impétueuse et ça ne s'était pas démenti la veille. Bien sûr qu'elle était en colère, évidemment qu'elle l'était, mais encore une fois, devant le Saïyen, ses sentiments se magnifiaient jusqu'à des limites insoupçonnées. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. « Il ne va pas faire de moi une mauvaise personne. », murmura-t-elle en fixant son visage mouillé. « Il n'y arrivera pas. »

Elle descendit les escaliers sans être très sûre de vouloir le rencontrer cette journée. Pour couronner le tout, sa mère était dans la cuisine en train de se battre avec les robots ménagers.

« Ma petite chérie ! », s'exclama-t-elle en la voyant sautiller entre les androïdes. « Tu crois que je pourrais leur apprendre à danser ? », lui demanda-t-elle gaiement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Sa fille était campée les mains sur les hanches sur le seuil de la porte.

« Je croyais leur avoir donné l'ordre de revenir à leur habitacle après avoir été aider ton père au laboratoire et regardent ce qu'ils font. » Elle dansait et tournait au milieu d'eux sans se départir de son sourire affable.

Elle soupira et haussa les yeux au plafond. « Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur le bouton rouge, maman, je te l'ai dit mille fois. » Et elle s'avança pour le faire elle-même.

Quand les robots s'arrêtèrent de tourner sur eux-mêmes et commencèrent à patiner rapidement vers leurs tanières, sa mère s'arrêta de danser presque à regret. Immédiatement, sa bonne humeur lui revint : « Oh ! J'ai le vertige ! » Vite remise de son émotion, elle s'adressa à sa fille qui se servait un café. « Ton père m'a dit qu'il faudra toute la journée pour remettre en ordre le laboratoire, que vas-tu faire ? »

Bulma fit une grimace. « Je m'en doutais. », murmura-t-elle. « Eh bien, je n'en sais rien, je vais en profiter pour me reposer. », répondit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de sa tasse.

« Tu ne vas pas sortir avec tes amies ? »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la jeune femme répondit : « Non, je vais rester à la maison et prendre un bain de soleil, on dirait qu'il va faire beau, non ? » Et elle leva la tête pour regarder le jardin.

« Il est dans la chambre de gravité. », lui murmura sa mère en allant vers l'évier avec un vase de fleurs.

« S'il te plaît, maman, chaque fois que je regarde le jardin, ce n'est pas pour le chercher. » Et elle reprit une gorgée, dégoûtée.

Sa mère rit et fixa son regard sur le vaisseau.

« Que vas-tu faire pour ton anniversaire ? », lui demanda-t-elle en changeant l'eau des fleurs.

Elle avait oublié. Dans un mois, elle aurait trente et un ans. Trente et un. Si atteindre l'âge de trente ans avait été un traumatisme, entrer de plein pieds et officiellement dans la trentaine lui donnait la chair de poule. Tant d'interrogations la traversaient chaque fois qu'elle réalisait que le temps passait, qu'elle préférait ne plus y penser mais il suffisait qu'approche la date de son anniversaire pour que la stupeur s'empare d'elle. Elle n'était pas à plaindre, elle le savait. Elle avait toujours été jolie et le serait sans doute toujours mais le passage inexorable du temps l'effrayait. Et pour couronner le tout, maintenant elle était seule.

« Rien. », répondit-elle, démotivée.

« Tu pourrais peut-être demander à Végéta de sortir avec toi, non ? », lui suggéra la blonde.

« Non. » Elle n'était même pas d'humeur à lui lancer une réplique sarcastique. Sa mère lui avait rappelé son anniversaire et maintenant elle en voulait au monde entier d'être si cruel avec elle.

« Un bon restaurant, la lumière tamisée des bougies... » Elle était vraiment en train de rêver à cette idée. « Si tu ne te dépêches pas, c'est moi qui le lui demanderai. » Et elle se retourna enchantée de cette idée.

« Je vais à la piscine. » Bulma se leva, posa la tasse sur la table et sortit comme une flèche pour se préparer.

« Monte ta brosse ! », lui cria sa mère en serrant l'instrument capillaire dans sa main.

 

o-o-o-o

  


Les Saïyens étaient la cime de la perfection génétique, le sommet du progrès des races spatiales. Ce résultat n'était pas tombé du ciel. De nombreux siècles de sélection des meilleurs spécimens au sein de l'espèce avaient fait que l'orgueil d'appartenir à cette ethnie soit inné. De plus, on leur enseignait dès tout petit l'histoire de leur souche pour la leur faire comprendre afin qu'elle soit gravée dans le sang de chacun de leurs congénères. Lui, le prince, était le fruit de nombreux mois lunaires, de nombreuses expérimentations et d'échecs douloureux. Après plusieurs tentatives de ses parents, enfin naquit Végéta. Un rejeton génétiquement parfait, d'une force de combat qui dépassait celle de n'importe quel autre guerrier d'élite. C'est ainsi, comme il se devait, que fut sa venue au monde.

A seulement quatre ans, on l'envoya à sa première expédition. Il était si brave qu'il ne réussit pas à rester simple spectateur comme on le lui avait ordonné et qu'il prit part au combat surprenant tout le monde et obligeant plus d'un à des folies pour le protéger. Mais le Prince n'avait pas besoin qu'on le protège. Son orgueil et sa nature guerrière étaient tels qu'il parvint ce jour-là à vaincre deux hommes trois fois plus grands et plus forts en apparence. Le Roi, à cette nouvelle, l'avait réprimandé pour son action absurde mais avait écouté avec attention tous les détails de la bataille. Il n'y avait aucun doute, son fils allait devenir le meilleur guerrier de l'histoire des Saïyens. Il avait les sens tellement développés que même lui, le Monarque, s'en étonnait en l'entraînant dans une des salles du palais, quand le petit, son vivant portrait, fermait les yeux avec arrogance devant son propre père pour le défier et lutter contre lui à l'aveugle.

Et c'était vrai, les sens de Végéta étaient aiguisés et tranchants comme sa coiffure ou son sens de l'humour. Jamais il n'avait eu à se repentir de les posséder. Jusqu'à cette fin d'après-midi où, pendant quatre secondes, il resta sans voix, se laissant subjuguer par ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il sentait.

Il avait pu s'entraîner normalement. La pression de quatre cents unités lui paraissait chaque fois moins difficile mais il craignait encore d'augmenter la puissance des robots au maximum. Fatigué et désireux d'un bon déjeuner, il était sorti dans le jardin pour une demi-heure de méditation. La chaleur commençait à devenir étouffante à l'intérieur du vaisseau et également à l'extérieur, bien qu'évidemment dans une moindre mesure. Il lui avait suffi de poser le pied dans le jardin pour se repentir immédiatement d'avoir des sens surdéveloppés.

L'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait d'elle ainsi que l'odeur du chocolat lui parvinrent directement à la racine du nez, si profondément que les deux odeurs se confondaient avec le sens du goût, lui faisant presque savourer sa peau et la glace qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts et dégustait en la roulant dans sa bouche. Il était à plus de vingt mètres de la scientifique et de là où il était, il pouvait presque déguster la saveur de sa peau, qui brillait de façon irréelle. Il avait les yeux éblouis par des scintillements insistants comme des étoiles éparpillées dans la nuit. C'était des gouttelettes d'eau qui résistaient stoïquement sur son corps avant d'être vaporisées par le soleil. Bulma était allongée sur un des transats autour de la piscine, ignorant la présence du Saïyen, du moins c'est ce que crut Végéta jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde comme si elle avait été consciente du regard vague que le Saïyen avait passé sur tout son corps.

Il avait perdu ici son odorat et sa vue, mais pas l'instinct de survie qui doit toujours primer chez tout bon guerrier. Il réagit et reprit son chemin tout en percevant cette fois, que c'était lui qui était vu et senti, certes pas avec la même facilité, mais avec la même intention. Il décida de se passer de méditation et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner.

  


o-o-o-o

  


 

**Traduction du message de Dramaaa à ses lecteurs espagnols : (en 2010)**

_**Dramaaa : "Vous vous souvenez dans le chapitre 9 quand je vous ai dit comme c'était compliqué de trouver l'harmonie entre l'expression du quotidien et le déroulement de l'histoire ? Eh bien, multipliez ça par mille et vous aurez tout le mal que je me suis donné pour ce chapitre. Ça a été incroyablement complexe, tellement qu'au début ce n'était qu'un petit passage mais en voulant bien faire il s'est développé jusqu'à des limites insoupçonnées et maintenant vous avez là un chapitre treize tout chaud sorti du four qui vous attend. Tranquillisez-vous, il est au moins aussi long, voire plus que celui-ci. Il m'a échappé des mains. J'ai même dû faire un plan mais ça je ne le raconterai qu'à ceux qui s'intéressent vraiment à l'écriture.** _

_**Je regrette la phrase cliché de Mme Brief sur le balcon quand son mari lui demande pourquoi elle est si tranquille. Oui, ça "l'amour ne peut pas se forcer tout comme on ne peut pas lui résister". J'ai presque failli vomir en l'écrivant mais je crois que ça colle bien avec l'air idéaliste de cette femme si folle.** _

_**Je voudrais aussi souligner que bien quelques phrase de Bulma grincent, comme celle de "il est tout sauf romantique", je les crois aussi nécessaires. Elle seule pourrait se demander une chose pareille sur le Prince des Saïyen. Je les ai écrites car je considère qu'elle n'a pas encore perdu cette espèce de culot et cette frivolité qui la poussaient à ses brusques changements d'apparence et ses erreurs. Elle se laissait toujours entraîner par ses sentiments, pas vrai ?** _

_**Il y a beaucoup de détails ici, comme le fait que Bulma veuille bien parler de ce qui se passe entre elle et Végéta avec sa mère, qu'elle accepte d'entendre cette fois tout ce qui les concerne tous les deux. Et encore d'autres choses...** _

_**Le comportement de Végéta sera expliqué plus loin. Bien que certaines de ses attitudes soient faciles à comprendre, pas vrai ? ;-P** _

_**Je suis désolée du retard. Maintenant, vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?** _

_**Merci de lire ! Et bonne fin de semaine !** _

_**x. Drama.** _

_**PS Le chapitre suivant pourra vous paraître assez étrange au début mais après il y aura un retournement de situation assez intéressant.** _


End file.
